


Relámpago al corazón

by Anahiv, Yiyi (Anahiv)



Series: Verania [1]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Magic, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 164,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahiv/pseuds/Anahiv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anahiv/pseuds/Yiyi
Summary: Érase una vez, en un callejón de los suburbios de la ciudad de Lockes, un chico joven y algo solitario llamado Park Jimin convierte a un grupo de idiotas adolescentes en piedra completamente por accidente. Por supuesto, esto llama la atención de un poder superior, y Jimin es sacado del único mundo que conoce para convertirse en aprendiz de Mago del Rey, Ji Cheol de las Sombras. Cuando Jimin tiene catorce años, entra en el Bosque Oscuro y regresa con Heechul, el unicornio gay sin cuernos, y un medio gigante llamado Tiggy, que se ganó el apodo de Jimin de lo Salvaje. A los quince años, Jimin aprende lo que es el verdadero amor cuando un nuevo caballero llega al castillo: el caballero Jeon Jungkook, el sueño más soñado que jamás se haya soñado. Naturalmente, todo se va al infierno cuando Jungkook sale con el reprobable príncipe Yugyeom, Jimin no puede controlar su magia, un dragón sexualmente agresivo secuestra al príncipe y el rey los envía en una búsqueda épica para salvar al novio de Jungkook, mientras Jimin se enamora más. Enamorado de alguien a quien nunca podrá tener. O eso piensa él.***************Adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos a su autor.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Verania [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896841
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Los Monólogos de los Villanos

  
—Y AHORA, les diré sobre mis planes para asumir el Reino, —dijo el malvado mago y burro total Lartin Hoja Oscura con un cacareo.

  
—Por favor, no lo hagas, —le dije—. Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

  
Por supuesto que no escuchó. Los villanos nunca lo hacen. Es por eso que apestan. Mucho.

No ayudó que mis brazos y piernas estuviesen atados con raíz de bermellón. Esa mierda es dura. No es mentira.

  
—Ya ves, cuando era niño, siempre supe que yo era diferente. Que estaba destinado a cosas más grandes que lo que mi padre había planeado para mí. —Lartin miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, casi con nostalgia, como si pensara en sus días de infancia. ¡Qué culo!

—Siempre me miró con desprecio porque nunca quise ser herrero. Siempre decía eso...

  
—¿Crees que se da cuenta de que no nos importa? —Me preguntó Heechul.

  
Parecía muy malintencionado cuando lo decía, pero si fueras un unicornio gay sin cuerno, también serías malo —. En serio. No nos importa. En absoluto.

  
Me encogí de hombros mientras Lartin nos miraba con incredulidad. —Tiene problemas paternales.

  
—No tengo problemas paternales, —dijo Lartin, sonando molesto.

  
—¿Así que eso le da derecho al monólogo? —Heechul resopló. Cuando lo hizo, pequeños destellos rosados y púrpuras se dispararon por su nariz. Ser un unicornio es así de impresionante.

  
—Es un villano —dije—. Es lo que hacen. Tienen que transmitir todo su plan cuando piensan que han ganado porque nadie más los escuchará jamás.

  
—Patético, —dijo Heechul, mirando a Lartin—. Chico, realmente no me importa. Desata mis piernas antes de que te arañe los ojos.

  
—No tienes dedos, —le recordé—. No puedes arañar nada.

—Es afortunado de que no tenga mi cuerno aún, —murmuró Heechul—. Habría algo así mucho más gore, sería irreal. Sería como una masacre, sangre por todos lados. Estas raíces son irritantes. Debería desatarlas.

  
—¿Vas a desatarlas? —le pregunté a Lartin.

—Uh, ¿no? —dijo—. Sabes que os capturé y que sois mis prisioneros, ¿verdad?

  
—¿Lo hizo? —Le pregunté a Heechul.

  
—Bueno, estamos atados, —dijo Heechul—. Y no de la manera divertida.

  
—No quiero saber cuándo has sido atado de la manera divertida, —le dije.

  
Él puso los ojos en blanco. — Jimin, eres tan mojigato.

  
—¿Chicos? —Lartin dijo—. ¿Tengo un plan? ¿Del que debo hablarles? Tenéis que escuchar.

  
—No soy un mojigato —le dije a Heechul—. Sólo porque no hablo de... ya sabes. Cosas de sexo. Eso no me hace un mojigato.

  
—Tu cara se puso roja cuando tartamudeaste con la palabra sexo, —dijo Heechul—. Casi te creí.

  
—No he tartamudeado.

  
—Tú has tartamudeado, —dijo Lartin. Porque era un gilipollas al que iba a patearle las pelotas antes de que terminara el día—. ¿Puedo volver a mi historia? Realmente creo que apreciarán las muchas facetas de mi personaje una vez que lo escuchen. Soy dinámico y...

  
—¿Cuándo te ataron? —pregunté—. No se permite que los unicornios sean zorras. ¡Se supone que eres todo virtuoso y prístino!

  
—Oh por favor, —dijo Heechul—. ¿Cómo crees que fui creado?

Huh. —¿Honestamente? Siempre pensé que los unicornios eran hechos de sol y arco iris y buenos sentimientos. Como, simplemente aparecer un día en un campo lleno de flores y con un gran rayo de sol que cae a tu alrededor. Y habría mariposas o algo así. —Eso sonaba bastante bonito. Y realista para la creación de un unicornio.

  
Heechul me miró con los ojos entornados. —¿En serio? No, idiota. Mis padres tuvieron sexo del duro. Así como follar durante días. Son aventureros de esa manera. En los árboles, por los ríos, cerca de los cementerios a medianoche. Realmente no hay ningún lugar donde no hayan difundido el amor.

—Oh, Dios mío, —susurró Lartin—. ¿Está ocurriendo esto realmente? Es asqueroso.

  
—¡Oye! ¡El sexo unicornio es una cosa hermosa!

  
—Sí, pero son tus padres de los que hablas. Eso está mal en muchos niveles. ¿Y por qué no los he conocido? ¿O he oído hablar de ellos?

—Están recorriendo los Límites Exteriores con su grupo de swingers.

  
—¿Swingers?

  
—Sí. Como intercambio de parejas. Tal vez orgías. No lo sé.

  
Estaba horrorizado, y estoy seguro de que se mostró en mi cara. —¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

  
—Mojigato, —dijo Heechul.

  
—¡No soy un mojigato! Simplemente no veo por qué tenemos que hablar de sexo todo el tiempo. ¡O sobre tus padres estando en orgías!

  
—Bueno, supongo que no puedes entender lo que nunca has tenido —dijo Heechul, con un pequeño puchero en sus estúpidos labios de unicornio.

  
—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Lartin.

  
—Perra, —le dije a Heechul—. Y no, no soy virgen.

  
—Lo eres, y mucho, —dijo Heechul porque, aparentemente esta mañana había comido insolencia para el desayuno—. Un virgen de veinte años.

  
—¡No! ¡Ahí estaba ese tipo! ¡En eso! ¡Con la gente! —Mi argumento era **_sólido_**.

  
—Eso no cuenta. Te besó, y tú te corriste en tus pantalones, y luego procediste a decirle cómo su pelo te recordaba a tu padre.

  
—Lo hacía. ¡No es culpa mía que tuviera el pelo como papá!

  
—Ni siquiera yo soy virgen, —dijo Lartin, sonando presumido—. Las damas quieren al Pequeño Lartin. Hay mucho sexo por tener cuando estoy cerca.

  
Heechul lo fulminó con la mirada. —¿Llamas a tu pene Pequeño Lartin? Hombre. Mal.

  
—No tengo tiempo para las relaciones y ligar y galantería de mierda, —dije— Soy un mago. Tengo misiones.

  
—Uh, eres un aprendiz, —dijo Heechul—. Y te mandan a hacer recados.

  
—¿Sabes cómo querías que te hiciera una mecha purpura en tu melena?

  
—Sí. Porque sería hermosa.

  
—Bueno, muy jodidamente mal —dije salvajemente—. No lo voy a hacer. Simplemente vas a tener que mantenerlo blanco. Para siempre.

  
—¡Lo prometiste!

  
—¡Eso fue antes de que fueras un idiota!

  
—Oh, mis dioses —dijo Heechul—. Lartin. Ven aquí y desátame. Quiero patear a Jimin en la puta cara.

  
—¡No! Él va a desatarme, a mí, para que pueda sacar la mierda de ti. Lartin. Trae tu culo y desátame.

  
—Um —dijo Lartin—. No sé si vosotros entendéis el punto de ser capturados. Como... ¿Les capturé? ¿Si? Y entonces...

  
—No —dijo Heechul—. No vale. Nos has pillado desprevenidos porque estábamos buscando ajenjo en los Bosques Oscuros, y nos encontramos tropezando con tu campamento, y aprovechaste una situación. Eso no cuenta como capturar. Eso cuenta como ser idiota.

  
—¿Cuándo te ataron? —pregunté de nuevo.

  
—¿Todavía estás en eso? —preguntó Heechul—. Agh.

  
—Lo has mencionado.

  
—¡Bien! Fue ese centauro que conocimos el año pasado. En el reino de los elfos.

  
—¡Has dicho que erais sólo amigos!

  
—Lo éramos. Éramos el tipo de amigos que se atan entre sí y empujan sus penes juntos.

  
—¿Cómo se llamaba?

  
—Octavio, —dijo Heechul con un suspiro soñador—. Las manos que tenía ese medio hombre.

  
—Tengo manos —dijo Lartin—. Te he atado.

  
—¿Está ligando conmigo? —susurró Heechul en alto.

  
—¿Estás ligando con él? —le pregunté a Lartin.

  
—¡No! Solo estaba señalando las similitudes de las situaciones.

  
—Yo creo que te estaba ligando —le dije a Heechul.

  
Heechul miró a Lartin y lo midió. Entonces hizo esa cosa que juro que sólo los unicornios pueden hacer. Sus ojos azules se volvieron increíblemente grandes. Sus pestañas se alargaron mientras él las agitaba hacia Lartin. Su melena era luminosa en la cueva oscura, y él ronroneó, —Bueno, ¿no eres precioso?

  
—Ew, —dije—. En serio.

  
Lartin se sonrojó. —¡Oh! Detente.

  
—¿Quiere el Pequeño Lartin salir a jugar? —preguntó Heechul, batiendo las pestañas.

  
—Ojalá estuviera en cualquier otro lugar, excepto donde estoy, —le dije a nadie en particular.

  
—Quizá —dijo Lartin, tratando de ser tímido, pero de alguna manera saliendo de forma plana y escalofriante.

  
Heechul soltó una risita entre dientes. Una risita. —Bueno, tal vez debería decirte que mi lengua tiene quince centímetros de lo mejor que tendrás.

  
—Puaj, —dije—. Eso suena excesivo.

  
—Nunca lo he hecho con un caballo, —dijo Lartin—. Suena... Ilustrativo.

  
—Oh, no deberías haber dicho eso, —le dije.

  
—¿Caballo? —gruñó Heechul. El bonito acto de unicornio cayó de inmediato.

  
Chispas rojas se le dispararon por la nariz—. ¿Acabas de llamarme caballo? Escúchame, tú, bolsa de mierda de dos patas. No soy un jodido caballo. Soy un unicornio, y soy una mágica y hermosa criatura hecha de jodido rayo de sol y arco iris y buenos sentimientos.

  
—Lo sabía —susurré.

  
—Ven aquí para que patee en tu cara —dijo Heechul a Lartin—. Desátame, túmbate en el suelo, y déjame pisotear tu cara.

  
—No tienes un cuerno —dijo Lartin.

  
—Eso es grosero —dije—. No señalé que tu nariz es muy grande. ¿Por qué dirías algo así?

  
—Minnie, —dijo Heechul en lágrimas—. Me llamó caballo.

  
—Hey, —dije—. Oye. Mírame. Él lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y yo quería golpear a Lartin en el bazo.

  
—¿Quién es el unicornio más hermoso de toda Verania?

  
—Yo, — dijo Heechul con ojos llorosos.

  
—¿Y quién tiene la melena más bonita?

  
—Yo.

  
—¿Y quién es un maldito hijo de puta que va a destripar a esa perra?

  
—¡Yo!

  
—Malditamente correcto.

  
—¿Jimin?

  
—¿Sí?

  
—Encontraremos mi cuerno, ¿verdad?

  
—Lo prometo —dije. Porque lo haríamos. Era importante para él, así que era importante para mí. Había sido robado hace mucho tiempo, años antes de que lo hubiera conocido. Ni siquiera podía mirarse en el espejo sin encogerse. Eso era inaceptable.

  
—¿Y podemos teñir mi melena cuando salgamos de aquí?

  
—Lo primero, —dije—. Ya había comprado el tinte antes de salir de la ciudad.

  
—Me quieres —suspiró Heechul.

  
—Lo hago.

  
—Ok, me siento mejor ahora.

  
—Bien.

  
—Entonces, ¿vamos a terminar, o qué? —dijo Lartin.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Bien. Haz tu cosa de villano.

  
—Esto es tan estúpido —murmuró Heechul.

  
Los ojos de Lartin se iluminaron. Él posó delante de nosotros otra vez. —Así que fue mi padre quien ...

  
—Problemas paternales, —tosió Heechul.

  
Lartin lo fulminó con la mirada.

  
—Lo siento —dijo Heechul. No lo sentía—. Tenía algo en mi garganta.

  
—Mi padre me dijo que nunca ...

—No perdimos esa bolsa de ajenjo, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Heechul.

  
—No —dijo Heechul—. Todavía está en la mochila a mi espalda.

  
—Bien. Ji Cheol se cabrearía si lo olvidáramos.

  
—Ya se va a enojar. Se suponía que volvíamos ayer.

  
—Lo habríamos hecho, —dije—. Si alguna persona no hubiera decidido atarnos en una cueva. —Heechul y yo miramos a Lartin.

  
—Ustedes son los peores prisioneros, —murmuró. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron—. ¿Has dicho Ji Cheol?

  
—No deberías escuchar a escondidas —dijo Heechul—. Eso es grosero. No te estábamos escuchando, así que no deberías estar escuchándonos.

  
—¿Estás aprendiendo con Ji Cheol? —gruñó Lartin—. Ji Cheol de las Sombras?

  
Le sonreí. —El único y el mismo.

  
—Oh no, —Lartin gimió—. Eres Jimin de lo Salvaje.

  
—Un nombre tan sexy —suspiró Heechul—. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

  
—Gracias —dije, satisfecho—. Suena muy rudo, ¿no? —Había trabajado muy duro en ganar ese nombre. Cambiaría de nuevo cuando fuera un mago completo, pero por ahora era lo suficientemente bueno.

  
Heechul se echó a reír. —Sí, pero entonces la gente te conoce y eres todo flaco y adorable, y todos están como ¿quuuueeeé?

  
—Creo que querías decir que soy musculoso y peligroso —dije—. Tienes tus palabras confundidas de nuevo.

  
—No, estoy bastante seguro de que las tengo bien. Como siempre. Para ser musculoso hay que tener músculos.

  
—¡Tengo músculos! —Traté de flexionarme, pero mis manos estaban atadas detrás de mí, y no funcionó tan bien—. Bueno. Cállate. Pero soy peligroso.

  
—Sí, está bien, —dijo Heechul.

  
—¡Lo soy!

  
—Cariño, estás haciendo pucheros. Eso no es peligroso. Es adorable.

  
—¡No estoy haciendo pucheros! —dije mientras hacía una mueca.

  
—Aww, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Aww, —dijo Lartin.

  
—¡Cállate, Lartin!

  
—Está bien, ¿podemos irnos? —preguntó Heechul.

  
Ambos miramos a Lartin.

  
—Eres Jimin de lo Salvaje, —dijo.

  
—No, mierda —dije.

  
—¿Sabes cuánto vales?

  
—Oh, no de nuevo, —gemí.

  
—¡Realmente podría pedir un rescate por ti! —exclamó Lartin emocionado— ¡Podría financiar mis planes de dominación mundial por los próximos seis años!

  
—Ji Cheol va a estar tan enfadado contigo, —me dijo Heechul.

  
—¡No es mi culpa!

  
—Bueno, te han capturado bastante.

  
—Supongo.

  
—Y todo el mundo conoce tu nombre.

  
—¿Verdad? ¿Cuán extraño es eso?

  
—Totalmente extraño.

  
—Tanto oro —dijo Lartin mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. Kilos y kilos de oro.

  
—¿Eh, Jimin?

  
—Sí, Heechul.

  
—¿Alguna vez Ji Cheol ha pagado un rescate por ti?

  
—No. Ni una sola vez.

  
—¿Y por qué es eso?

  
—Dijo que, si yo era tan tonto como para ser atrapado, entonces tendría que encontrar mi propia salida.

—Ah —dijo Heechul.

  
Lartin se detuvo. —¿Nunca ha pagado?

  
—Ni una sola vez, —le dije—. ¿Puedes dejarnos ir ahora?

—¡No! ¡Estoy harto de esto! Vas a sentarte allí, te voy a contar mi plan, y entonces voy a conseguir tanto oro que no podré llevarlo todo.

  
—Entonces, ¿cómo lo vas a mover? —preguntó Heechul.

  
—¿Mover qué? —preguntó Lartin, perplejo.

  
—Acabas de decir que ibas a obtener tanto oro que no ibas a ser capaz de llevarlo, —dije—. Entonces, ¿cómo lo vas a mover si no puedes llevarlo?

  
—Oh —dijo Lartin—. Bueno, mierda.

  
—Vaya, —dijo Heechul—. Si eso es lo bien que piensas las cosas, no puedo esperar para escuchar tus planes para la dominación del mundo. Estoy seguro de que serán positivamente fascinantes. Y bien pensados.

  
—¡Compraré un carro! —exclamó Lartin—. Y un caballo. —Luego volvió a ser un idiota completo—. O simplemente voy a mantener al unicornio aquí y él puede tirar de mí.

  
—Oh, perra, dime eso en mi cara, perra, —Heechul gruñó—. Venga. Atrévete.

  
—No diría eso en su cara —le dije—. Incluso si te atrevieras a hacerlo.

  
Pero Lartin Hoja Oscura era un idiota. El clan mágico de los Oscuros usualmente lo eran. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Lartin dio un paso adelante y dijo, — Vas a tirar de mi carro. Caballo.

  
Fue entonces cuando el gigante de dos metros setenta llamado Tiggy rugió e irrumpió en la cueva.

  
—Jimin, —él retumbó—. Heechul.

  
—Estás muerto —dijo Heechul a Lartin—. Ni siquiera lo sabes. ¡Tiggy! ¡Aplástalo!

  
Y puesto que Tiggy amaba a Heechul, él se movió hacia adelante para hacer precisamente eso.

—Espera, Tiggy, —dije.

  
Y puesto que Tiggy me amaba, esperó.

  
Heechul parecía un asesino. —Jimin, —gruñó.

Y si nunca has oído un gruñido de unicornio, déjame decirte: es deliciosamente espantoso.

  
—Tu rostro enojado es impresionante, —le dije.

  
Se pavoneó. —He estado practicando. —Me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes descubiertos—. ¿Ves?

  
—Tengo escalofríos —le aseguré.

  
—¿Yo aplasto ahora? —preguntó Tiggy.

  
Por supuesto, Lartin trató de lanzar un hechizo defensivo. Pequeñas luces verdes arquearon alrededor de Tiggy antes de que se disiparan.

  
—No eres un buen mago, ¿verdad? —dije—. Gigante, amigo. Su sangre es como la anti-magia. Vamos. ¡Aprendes eso en tu primer día de entrenamiento mágico!

  
—Yo aplasto ahora. —Tiggy parecía muy cabreado. Por lo general, lo era cuando sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo entero eran capturadas. Pensando en ello, tal vez pasaba mucho.

  
—Sólo espera, Tiggy, —dije.

  
—No, no esperes, —dijo Heechul—. Quiero ver sus entrañas por fuera.

  
—Tan sanguinario, —le dije asombrado.

  
—Preferiría que no hubiera ningún aplastamiento —dijo Lartin—. Si soy totalmente sincero.

  
Pero Tiggy se había hecho con la situación, por lo que aplastó a Lartin Hoja Oscura.

Varias veces. Con una variedad de objetos. Como rocas. Y las paredes de la cueva.

No era una vista muy bonita. Con toda la sangre y otras cosas. Y el cerebro.

Cuando terminó el aplastamiento, Tiggy se acercó y rompió las raíces bermejas que me ataban y a mi magia.

Tan pronto como las raíces cayeron, sentí una oleada de verde y oro y amarillo fluyendo a través de mí. —Mucho mejor —murmuré.

  
—Siempre te atrapan —gruñó Tiggy mientras dejaba las raíces a los pies de Heechul.

  
—Ahora eso no es específicamente cierto. Seré honesto, sin embargo. He crecido como persona esta vez y me comprometeré a evitar la captura en el futuro. — Eso no era la verdad completa. Lo más probable es que me capturen de nuevo. Como que era algo mío.

—¿Quién es mi gran hombre fuerte? —Heechul arrulló a Tiggy.

  
Tiggy se sonrojó. —Yo.

  
—Sí, eres tú. Sabía que vendrías y me rescatarías. ¡Era como una princesa esperando a su héroe!

  
—Muy linda, —dijo Tiggy, pasando su mano grande suavemente a través de la melena de Heechul—. Mi linda princesa.

  
—¿Podemos dejar la cueva ahora? —pregunté—. Podéis coquetear más tarde.

  
—Está bien, Tiggy, —dijo Heechul—. Jimin sólo está tratando con algunos asuntos. Recientemente se dio cuenta de que era un mojigato virgen de veinte años.

  
—¡No lo soy!

  
—Le hablé de Octavio —dijo Heechul—. Jimin ni siquiera podía decir la palabra sexo sin tartamudear.

  
—Jimin nunca va a encontrar un novio, —dijo Tiggy—. Nadie va a tomar su flor.

  
—¡No hablen de mi flor! —Les dije cuando revisé la mochila en la espalda de Heechul. El ajenjo todavía estaba envuelto con seguridad donde lo había dejado. Así que al menos esto no era una pérdida completa

— Y no necesito un novio. Soy un hombre independiente con prioridades. Voy a ser el mago más joven en pasar su aprendizaje, y luego voy a hacer grandes cosas. ¡Grandes cosas!

  
—¿Oh? —preguntó Heechul. Y sonrió maliciosamente. Las sonrisas malvadas de unicornio son signo de cosas malas que están a punto de ser dichas. Las odiaba.

—. Entonces supongo que un cierto caballero no tiene en cuenta esas prioridades. ¿Tal vez quieras ser el mago más joven solo para impresionarlo?

  
—Cállate la puta boca, —gruñí, tratando de no sonar soñador al pensar en ojos verdes brillantes y la hermosa sonrisa. Y cabello castaño ondulado. Como, el _más_ ondulado. Quería tocarlo con mi cara—. Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. —

  
—Uh-huh, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Quieres la boca llena de caballero, —dijo Tiggy—. Caballero toma tu flor y se la come.

  
—¡Tiggy! —grité escandalizado.

  
—Tan mojigato, —murmuró Heechul.

  
—Les odio a los dos. Tanto. — Y para probar mi punto, salí de la cueva.

Pero obviamente no me creyeron, porque me siguieron. Como yo sabía que harían. Tengo suerte de esa manera, supongo.


	2. Por Favor No Hagas Que Mis Pezones Estallen

ERASE UNA VEZ EN EL REINO DE Verania, un niño increíble, nacido en los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Lockes. Los padres eran trabajadores, y a veces, la vida podría ser difícil, pero estaba vivo y tenía todos sus dientes.

_Que era muy importante._

  
La madre había sido una gitana, de piel oliva y hermosa. Ella podía sonreír dulcemente para ocultar el acero de sus ojos. Una vez, un hombre había intentado robarle en un callejón. El hombre ya no tiene testículos.

  
—¿Qué pasó con sus testículos? —preguntó el chico cuando tenía cuatro años.

  
La madre sonrió. —Los tiré en el alcantarillado.

  
El padre gruñó. —Me alegra que nuestro hijo conozca esa historia ahora.

  
El padre procedía del norte. De lo más profundo en las montañas donde caía la nieve durante todo el año y la gente usaba ropas de moda hechas de piel de yak. Tenía cabello castaño y una risa profunda que sonaba como un trueno en otoño.

  
—No me voy a poner eso, —dijo el muchacho cuando tenía siete años.

  
El padre suspiró. —Es lo que la gente usa. Te mantendrá caliente.

  
Intentó empujar la cosa esa peluda de abrigo sobre el muchacho otra vez.

  
El muchacho dijo. —Es agosto y no quiero parecer que soy el niño del cartel de lo que sucede cuando un humano tiene relaciones con un yak. ¡Vamos, vengan y vean! ¡Vengan todos! ¡Vean al increíble niño yak!

  
—Jimin, —el padre gruñó. Eso era el sonido bajo que siempre hacía sonreír al niño.

  
—Jimin, —la madre rio. Ese era un sonido ronco que siempre ponía feliz al chico.

  
La madre era Rosé. El padre era HyunSik.

Vivían en los barrios pobres, sí.

  
No tenían mucho, sí.

  
Pero ellos eran _felices_.

  
Lo éramos. Lo juro por todo lo que tengo.

  
Mi madre trabajaba en una pequeña florería al final de un camino de ladrillos rotos, cantando mientras cuidaba de las flores silvestres en un idioma que sonaba casi como un gorjeo de pájaros. Ella me dijo una vez que las canciones eran viejas, más viejas que Verania. Su mamá, la abuela del clan, le había enseñado las canciones bajo las estrellas en un campo lejos de la ciudad de Lockes.

  
Mi padre trabajaba en el molino. Era un hombre grande, capaz de llevar ciento treinta y cinco kilos de tronco de roble de Verania sobre su hombro sin empezar a sudar. Él me dijo una vez que, en el norte, había hermosos árboles hechos de hielo y que se podían formar las cosas más maravillosas como dragones, caballos y espadas con las cuchillas más afiladas.

Por la noche, cuando no podía dormir, tallaba pequeñas baratijas. Un corazón para mi madre, un mapache para mí y pequeños juguetes para los niños del barrio que nunca tenían tales cosas.

  
Como la mayoría de las personas que nos rodeaban, mis padres no podían permitirse enviarme a la escuela, así que me enseñaron ellos mismos por la noche, trayendo viejos y anticuados libros sobre matemáticas, arte e historia. Después de que comencé a aprender a la edad de cuatro años, sólo tomó tres meses señalar errores en lo que se suponía que era basado en hechos.

  
No me perdí la sonrisa que mis padres intercambiaron sobre mi cabeza.

  
Éramos felices.

  
Yo tenía amigos o algo así. Mas bien conocidos, niños y niñas que corrían conmigo por las calles. Los guardias del castillo sabían mi nombre, y a veces me daban pan y carne y lo compartía con los demás. A veces accidentalmente hacía algo ilegal, como prender fuego a un carro que pertenecía a un hombre rico que había golpeado a un muchacho llamado Minho, porque él no había salido de su camino lo suficientemente rápido. Los guardias miraban hacia otro lado porque seguramente el pequeño Jimin nunca haría algo así, no importa cuán alto el hombre protestara.

De hecho, los guardias dijeron que Jimin fue visto al otro lado de la ciudad cuando la carreta estaba supuestamente incendiada, así que no podría haber sido él.

  
Por supuesto, probablemente no dolía que hubiera sido uno de los guardias quien me había dado el acelerante que había usado para encender el fuego. A ellos tampoco les gustaban los idiotas.

  
Todo era bueno.

  
Claro, yo tenía sueños de algo más grande. Me acostaba en mi cama por la noche, escuchando las respiraciones lentas y profundas de mis padres que descansaban en su cama al otro lado de la habitación. Miraba fijamente mi ventana y aunque tenía torticolis y mi cabeza apenas giraba a la derecha, podría ver las estrellas sobre los edificios de piedra.

  
¿Y no pedía deseos?

  
Por supuesto que lo hacía.

  
Así son estas historias.

  
Deseaba muchas cosas, como hacen los niños.

  
Yo deseaba dinero.

  
Deseaba la pierna de pavo más grande.

  
Deseaba un arco y una flecha.

  
Deseaba que mis padres fueran felices, _siempre_.

  
Quería encontrar esa persona que me entendiera.

  
Quería convertirme en algo grande.

  
Quería convertirme en alguien especial.

  
Deseaba que la gente recordara mi nombre porque yo fuera bueno y amable.

  
Deseaba que Park NamHyuk me besara el rostro (fue cuando tenía nueve años y estaba absolutamente seguro de que él era el amor de mi vida. Él me besó dos semanas después, pero también besó a Jenny, Lisa, Jisoo, Hye y Seo-Joon, NamHyuk resultó ser una puta).

  
En ningún momento deseé ser mágico.

  
Claro, tenía sangre gitana en mí.

  
Claro, tenía sangre del norte en mí.

  
Pero joder si sabía algo de magia.

  
Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando estaba escapando de un grupo de niños mayores después de haber recuperado una bolsa de tela que habían robado de la señora Kirkpatrick (una anciana amable que vivía al lado y tenía incluso menos que nosotros), cuando giré por un callejón sin salida que terminaba en una pared de ladrillos y rápidamente al girar alrededor causé que dicho grupo de adolescentes malvados se convirtiera en piedra.

  
Embarazoso. Por decir algo.

  
—Oh, mierda, —dije mientras veía que no había ningún otro lugar para correr. Yo tenía once años, todavía era escuálido, maldita sea.

Tenía grandes ojos oscuros expresivos que había heredado de mi madre y que había utilizado para salir de más de unas pocas situaciones, pero no pensé que los niños más grandes apreciarían mi patentado ‘Mira que hermoso es Jimin’. Los adultos estaban encantados. Las niñas se desmayaban. Algunos muchachos también lo hicieron.

  
Los estúpidos _hijos de puta_ que robaban a ancianas no se vieron afectados por eso.

  
—¡Está aquí abajo! —gritó uno de ellos.

  
Oí el zumbido de muchos pies golpeando el suelo detrás de mí, y pensé para mí mismo, _bueno, realmente desearía que esto no estuviera sucediendo_.

Así que me di la vuelta, listo para aceptar mi destino (lo más probable era que fuese una dura patada en el culo o un asesinato, de cualquier manera, dolería como una perra).

  
Cuando me volví, algo parpadeó a través de mi visión, un **verde brillante** , algo, que me recordó a la hierba de primavera y los árboles balanceándose en una brisa de verano.

Tenía esta fuerte atracción en mi cerebro y di un paso inseguro hacia atrás, y fue entonces cuando el grupo de once chiflados adolescentes se convirtió en piedra con un fuerte rayo que sacudió el callejón e hizo a las palomas piar y alzar el vuelo.

  
—Hey. —dije.

  
De piedra. Su líder, un joven de quince años _deliciosamente_ repugnante llamado Nochu, estaba de pie, en la parte delantera, su rostro congelado en un gruñido enojado se detuvo a medias con el brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante, el brazo derecho girado hacia atrás.

  
—Oh. —dije.

  
Por supuesto, la gente había oído la conmoción y se apresuraron al callejón.

  
—¡Yo no lo hice! —dije en voz alta.

  
Uno de los guardias del castillo que yo conocía bastante bien dijo, —Por supuesto que estás aquí, Jimin, —seguido por lo que sonó como un suspiro largo de sufrimiento que arrastró por al menos durante treinta segundos, porque era una gran _reina_ del drama.

  
—¡Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó!

  
—Ajá. No sabes qué causó que estos seres insoportables se convirtieran en piedra después de que te estuvieran persiguiendo.

  
—¡Lo prometo! —Y luego le dediqué la sonrisa de ‘Mira que hermoso es Jimin al cien por cien de potencia y se derritió justo en frente de mí.

—Esta vez no funcionará, —dijo.

  
Bueno, casi se derritió.

  
—Mierda —murmuré, dejando caer la mirada—. Joong Ki-hyung, lo juro, ni siquiera sé lo que pasó aquí. Robaron cosas de la señora Kirkpatrick, ella es vieja y no es justo porque es muy agradable y yo sólo quería ayudarla. —Sorbía mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas—. Yo estaba muy asustado porque pensé que iba a ser arrestado y arrojado a la mazmorra, donde tendría que comer ratas y hacer caca en un cubo.

  
—Ah, demonios, Jimin. No llores.

  
Cuando alguien te dice que no llores, es prácticamente imposible no llorar.

  
Así que lloré y Joong Ki envolvió un brazo a mi alrededor mientras esperábamos que mis padres llegaran.

  
Ellos parecían asustados cuando bajaban por el callejón, pero me abrazaron mientras yo lloraba para todos ellos, diciéndoles que lo sentía y que por favor no me dejaran hacer caca en cubos porque de alguna manera convertí a unos imbéciles adolescentes en piedra.

  
—Ni siquiera voy a pretender saber de qué estás hablando, —dijo mi papá mientras me besaba en la frente, porque él era muy impresionante.

  
—No vas a hacerte caca en un cubo, —dijo mi madre mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo, porque ella era muy genial.

  
Ahí fue cuando Ji Cheol llegó.

  
No sabía quién era al principio. Seguro que había oído hablar de él. Él era **_el mago_** del rey y él podía hacer cosas como crear tornados de fuego y hacer que tu cara se derritiera. Más bien, eso es lo que los chicos de los barrios pobres se decían unos a otros porque éramos así de épicos.

Creo que incluso había comenzado el rumor de que podría hacer que tus pezones estallaran con un solo pensamiento. A juzgar por el aspecto de puro horror en los rostros de los demás, era una de esas cosas que sonaban mejor en mi cabeza que en voz alta. La mayoría de las cosas a menudo lo hacían.

Así que no sabía quién era, no excepto por las miradas.

  
Todo lo que vi fue un hombre con una barba negra que bajaba hasta su pecho y un montón épico de pelo que se extendía sobre él. Era alto, casi tan alto como mi padre, pero muy fino, con dedos largos y elegantes que tocaban a los niños de piedra en el callejón. Llevaba un largo traje negro y zapatos puntiagudos de color rosa que eran simplemente _asesinos_. Ni siquiera podía empezar a adivinar la edad que tenía.

  
Quizás treinta o trescientos. Cuando tienes once años, cualquier persona mayor es vieja.

  
Cuando habló, su voz era ligera y melodiosa, casi como si estuviera cantando sus palabras en lugar de hablarlas. Fue glorioso. —Esto ciertamente es una sorpresa.

  
—Es... —mi madre le susurró a mi papá.

  
—Creo que... —mi padre respiró hacia atrás.

  
—Me gustan tus zapatos —le dije.

  
Porque me gustaban.

Eran rosados y puntiagudos, y quería tan mal un par así.

  
Mi mamá y mi papá gruñeron.

  
Ji Cheol me miró e inclinó la cabeza. —Gracias, pequeño. Los hice de las lágrimas de un súcubo* y un tronco de árbol golpeado por un relámpago que encontré debajo de la Luna de Invierno. Me gusta tu cara.

_* Demonio que bajo la apariencia de mujer mantiene relaciones sexuales con un hombre.  
  
_

  
Yo sonreí. —Gracias, genial. Mis padres me hicieron cuando se casaron. Fui un bebé luna de miel o lo que sea.

  
Mis padres se ahogaron a ambos lados de mí.

  
Ji Cheol rio entre dientes y dijo, —Muy bien. ¿Son tus padres?

  
—Sí, —dije orgullosamente—. Esta es mi madre puedes llamarla Rosé y este es mi padre, HyunSik.

  
—¿Apellido?

  
—Park, señor —dijo mi padre.

  
Ji Cheol miró a mi madre.

  
—¿Y tú, querida? Seguramente no siempre has sido Park Rosé.

  
Mi madre negó con la cabeza. —Es el que adopté cuando decidí dejar el clan y casarme con mi amor. Nací Lalisa Tshilaba.

  
—Ah —dijo Ji Cheol—. Ya veo. Tu madre era Vadoma, entonces.

  
Mi madre pareció sorprendida. —Sí, mi señor. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

  
Él le dio una misteriosa sonrisa. —Quizás.

  
Y debido a que la conversación era aburrida y tenía preguntas, le dije, —Así que. De todas formas. ¿Cuántas lágrimas de súcubo se necesitaron para hacer los zapatos? ¿Como seis? ¿O cincuenta? ¿Cómo hiciste llorar al súcubo? ¿Qué es un súcubo? ¿Cuándo es la Luna de Invierno? ¿Es eso mañana? ¿Puedo hacer esos zapatos mañana? Me gusta el rosa. Me vería tan impresionante si tuviera unas de esas. Todo el mundo me miraría _como “¡hey, Jimin! ¿De dónde sacaste esos zapatos?”_ Y yo haría como si no quisiera que lo supieran.

  
—Jimin, —dijo mi papá en ese tono de voz que decía que tendría muchos problemas cuando llegáramos a casa.

  
Lo miré fijamente y rodé los ojos.

  
Ji Cheol rio, y mis padres se sorprendieron. —¿Es hablador no es así?

  
—Mis disculpas, lord Ji Cheol, —dijo mi padre precipitadamente.

  
—¿Lord? —dije en voz alta—. ¿Eres un Lord?

  
Puso un dedo en la boca de piedra de Nochu para tocar su lengua. —Supongo que sí.

  
Me quedé boquiabierto. —¡Eres Ji Cheol de las Sombras!

  
—Así me dicen.

  
—¡Oh, dulce piedad! —grité—. ¡Por favor, no hagas explotar mis pezones!

  
Sus cejas espesas se alzaron casi hasta la línea del cabello. —Ojalá pudiera decir que nunca he escuchado eso antes, pero curiosamente, es probable que sea la sexta vez que alguien me lo ha dicho en la última semana.

  
—Guau, —dije emocionado—. ¡Comencé ese rumor como hace tres semanas!  
¿Y ya lo has escuchado seis veces? Soy increíble.

  
—Jimin, —dijeron mis padres en ese tono de voz que decía que yo estaba metiéndome en el mayor problema que había tenido en la historia de mi vida.

  
—Milord —dijo mi padre—. Por favor perdone al idiota de mi hijo. Le golpeé en la cabeza repetidamente cuando era un bebé.

  
—¡Hey! —gruñí—. Dijiste que sólo lo hiciste dos veces. ¿Qué quiere decir _repetidamente_?

  
—Ciertamente explicaría mucho, —dijo Ji Cheol—. ¿Alguna vez deja de hablar?

  
—No —dijo mi madre—. Nunca.

  
—¡Oye!

Todos me miraron.

  
De repente me sentí nervioso porque recordé que se trataba de Ji Cheol de las Sombras, y aunque la mayoría de las cosas que se decían de él eran probablemente chorradas, tenía que haber algo de verdad allí en alguna parte, y no quería que me asesinara, ni me quitara el bazo con un cuchillo mágico o lo que supuestamente hiciera a los malos.

  
—No soy un tipo malo, —le dije, tratando de tranquilizarle. O a mí. O a los dos.

  
Joong Ki, mi dulce guardián dijo, —Bueno, no todo el tiempo.

  
Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me sacó la lengua.

  
—¿Hiciste esto? —preguntó Ji Cheol—. ¿Has convertido a estos muchachos en piedra?

  
Apreté las manos. —No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió. Yo estaba huyendo de ellos y me perseguían y luego de pronto todos eran piedras.

  
—¿Por qué huías de ellos? —preguntó.

  
—Robaron la bolsa de tela de la señora Kirkpatrick, —le dije—. Ella es vieja y no tiene mucho, pero le gusta hacer cosas como guantes y pantalones feos para personas obesas y no estaba bien. No deberían robar a viejas señoras que hacen pantalones grandes, así que fui y la recuperé para que la gente pudiera comer toda la comida que quisiera y todavía tuviera ropa que usar.

  
Todos me miraron fijamente.

  
—¡Ok! ¡Es verdad! Me persiguieron por este callejón y me iban a dar un puñetazo en la garganta así que me volví para enfrentarlo como un hombre porque eso es lo que mi papá me enseñó. Que nunca debes huir de tus problemas si no tienes que hacerlo. O si no quieres. O si estás atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

  
Mi padre me miró con un orgullo tan feroz en su rostro que mi corazón trastabilló en mi pecho.

  
Ji Cheol frunció el ceño. —¿Y entonces se convirtieron en piedra?

  
Me encogí de hombros. —¿Sí?

  
—Está bien, entonces —dijo, palmeando las manos delante de él una sola vez—. Deshazlo.

  
—¿Perdón? —Podría haber chirriado.

  
—Deshazlo.

  
—¿Cómo?

  
Ji Cheol se encogió de hombros. —Averiguarlo depende de ti.

  
Le fruncí el ceño. —Eso no ayuda en absoluto.

—No, supongo que no. —Pero no dijo nada más.

  
Miré a mi mamá y a mi papá. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados que me decían en términos inequívocos que era mejor que cambiara a los idiotas de piedra o iba a ser castigado al menos durante el próximo mes, si no más.

  
Me estaba quejando de ellos, pero él se alejó para pararse frente a Nochu. A estas alturas, una gran multitud se había reunido en la boca del callejón, lo que empeoraba las cosas, porque podía oír mi nombre susurrado una y otra vez. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a hacer un tonto de mí mismo y a hacer caca en un cubo al sol.

  
Como no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y pensé que podía intentarlo y fingir lo más posible, levanté las manos con las palmas hacia los adolescentes de piedra y grité.

—¡Malakasham!

  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Ji Cheol.

  
—¡Flora Bora Slam!

  
—¿Flora Bora Slam? —dijo Ji Cheol. Sonaba como si estuviera ahogándose.

  
—¡Abra Wham!

  
Ji Cheol preguntó, —¿Qué estás haciendo?

  
Lo miré con los ojos entornados. —¿Diciendo palabras mágicas hasta que ocurra la magia?

  
—¿Palabras mágicas?

  
—¿No es así como ocurre la magia? Dices palabras mágicas y cosas mágicas suceden. Como personas que se convierten en piedra y pezones que estallan.

  
—Estoy bastante seguro de que no sería por causa de Flora Bora Slam, —dijo secamente.

  
—Puf, —murmuré—, como si tú lo supieras. —Oh, pero espera. Él era el Mago del Rey—. De acuerdo, entonces, lo sabes.

  
—Flora Bora Slam, —dijo de nuevo, rodando los ojos.

  
—Bueno, no tengo ideas.

  
Parecía incrédulo. —¿Esa fue tu idea?

—Sí. Podría haber sido mejor en mi cabeza.

  
—Tengo el sentimiento que eso resume perfectamente tu vida.

  
Como era demasiado joven para entender que estaba siendo insultado, sonreí y dije, —¡Gracias!

  
—Colores, Jimin. ¿Recuerdas haber visto algún color?

  
Fruncí el ceño. —¿Colores? ¿Qué quieres decir? No vi ningún...

  
Eso le había llamado la atención. —¿Jimin? —dijo en voz baja.

  
—Había... verde, —dije—. Me gustaba. Ese verde que estaba fuera de la esquina de mi ojo. Me recordaba a los árboles y la hierba.

  
Asintió con la cabeza y algo parecido al asombro se dibujó en su rostro.

  
—Tierra. Piedra. ¿Puedes encontrarlo de nuevo?

  
—No sé cómo lo encontré en primer lugar.

  
—Pero ya lo sabes —dijo—. Búscalo.

  
Y lo hice. Durante mucho tiempo lo hice. Miré por todas partes. Arriba y abajo, izquierda y derecha. El cielo, el suelo. Los edificios. Mis padres. Ji Cheol. La multitud. Los chicos de piedra.

No lo vi en ningún lado y justo cuando estaba a punto de decírselo a Ji Cheol, algo bailó sólo por el rabillo del ojo y era verde, era tan verde y pensé, _Hola. Hola de nuevo_.

  
Ji Cheol tomó un profundo suspiro. —Lo encontraste. Puedo sentirlo. Es tan… expansivo. ¿Cómo has...? —Él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes agarrarlo?

  
Y yo podría. Sí. Aprendería más tarde que no lo encontré de inmediato porque lo estaba buscando demasiado fuerte, pero en el momento en que dejé de empujar, empezó a tirar. Toqué el verde y fue cálido y amable y dije, —Sí. Sí.

  
Y empujé. Duro.

  
El callejón se sacudió de nuevo y la gente se quedó boquiabierta y gritó mientras retrocedían. Hubo otro crujido y el grupo de muchachos de piedra volvió a ser de carne, sangre y hueso.

  
Nochu, que había sido atrapado a medio grito, continuó, —… ¡Voy a patearte el culo, Jimin! —Antes de que él graznara y se detuviera, viendo que en el callejón había más gente de lo que recordaba.

  
Mi padre gruñó, —Si tocas a mi hijo, te cortaré los brazos y te golpearé con ellos.

—Guau, —dije en completa adoración—. Eso fue gráfico y asombroso.

  
Mi mamá dijo, —Y te cortaré las piernas y las empujaré por tu ano para que sientas tus pies en la garganta.

  
—Chicos, —le susurré a todo el mundo—. Esa es mi mamá.

  
Ji Cheol dijo, —Y haré explotar tus pezones.

  
—¡Yo comencé ese rumor! —le dije a Nochu.

  
No parecía muy contento por eso. De hecho, parecía completamente asustado. Era una buena vista de él, con el pelo castaño y los ojos brillantes. Si no fuera un idiota, lo habría considerado guapo. Pero era un idiota.

  
Aunque seguía siendo un poco guapo.

  
—Por favor no hagas explotar mis pezones, —Nochu gimió mientras su pandilla de idiotas lloraba detrás de él.

  
—Si no robas a viejas que hacen guantes y pantalones para personas obesas —dijo Ji Cheol—, podría considerar no hacer estallar tus pezones.

  
Accedieron de inmediato y huyeron del callejón en una nube de angustia adolescente y hormonas.

  
—Eres tan genial, —le dije a Ji Cheol con honestidad—. Casi tanto como mi mamá y mi papá. No al mismo nivel porque nadie lo estará nunca. Pero, amigo, andas muy cerca.

  
Él me sonrió. —Gracias, Jimin. Me alegro de que lo pienses así porque tengo la sensación de que tú y yo vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos en un futuro próximo.

  
—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? Está bien. Está bien para mí, pero tienes que venir a mi casa por lo menos tres veces a la semana. —Lo cogí de la mano y empecé a sacarlo del callejón, recordándole que todavía no me había dicho lo que era un súcubo y que realmente necesitábamos tener nombres en clave para los demás, como Lobo Luchador o Explosión Galáctica. Me dijo que ya tenía su nombre de clave, que era Ji Cheol de las Sombras.

  
Y luego dijo que un día tendría mi propio nombre en clave y todos lo sabrían.

  
Le pregunté qué edad tenía. Él dijo que tenía doscientos cuarenta y siete. Le dije que sabía que era muy viejo.

  
Al día siguiente, me entregaron un paquete que venía del castillo. Zapatos rosas y puntiagudos de mi talla. Los llevaba todos los días. También llevaba los guantes feos que la señora Kirkpatrick hizo especialmente para mí por recuperar su tela.

Eran horribles y se los mostraba a todos.

Tres días después de la entrega del calzado, nos trasladamos al castillo y me convertí en el aprendiz de Mago del Rey. Mi mamá trabajaba en el jardín del rey y atendía a tantas flores como su corazón deseaba. Mi padre recibió un puesto en el sector del servicio forestal, informando directamente al Rey.

  
Con el siguiente Día de todos los Santos, llegó el invierno y fue puesto a cargo de la donación. Cada niño de los barrios bajos recibió un juguete de madera tallada.

  
Decir que causó un alboroto es un eufemismo. Un muchacho de los tugurios que se convertiría en el próximo Mago del Rey. La familia arrancada de la oscuridad era la imagen de un sueño ideal. Algunas personas estaban felices por nosotros.

  
Otros nos molestaban absoluta y completamente.

  
Había otros que estaban celosos de la posición que yo tenía, porque habían entrenado años y años para ser considerados para la posición de aprendiz de Ji Cheol.

  
Pero yo era felizmente inconsciente de todas las críticas porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un grano en el culo y aprendiendo magia, y no fue hasta que cumplí trece años que me di cuenta de que no había sentido la necesidad de pedir deseos a las estrellas en mucho tiempo.


	3. Una Cara Llena de Descaro

  
HICIMOS UN TRIUNFAL regreso a la ciudad de Lockes, sólo un día después de que Lartin la Hoja Oscura alcanzara su asqueroso final en una cueva en los Bosques Oscuros.

  
Joong Ki estaba de servicio en las puertas del castillo.

Se había hecho mayor y más gordo, había líneas alrededor de sus ojos, y había perdido su cabello. Pero seguía siendo el mejor guardia del castillo de todos los tiempos.

  
—Oh, estás metido en tantos problemas, —dijo cuando aparecimos.

  
Bueno, tal vez no el mejor de todos. Como el octavo mejor.

  
—Calla, mi buen hombre, —le dije—. Estoy paseando. Triunfante.

  
—Sí. Se suponía que ibas a pasearte por aquí hace dos días.

  
—Bah.

  
—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó?

  
—Ni por asomo.

  
—Ji Cheol va a tener tu cabeza.

  
—Te dije que iba a estar cabreado —dijo Heechul mientras se detenía frente a Joong Ki.

Joong Ki sacó algunos trozos de manzana que siempre guardaba para Heechul

—. Eres mi favorito, —le dijo Heechul—. Jimin fue capturado de nuevo.

  
Joong Ki sonrió salvajemente.

  
—Tú, perra voluble, —dije—. Todo el mundo es tu favorito cuando te dan algo.

  
—No puedo oírte, —dijo Heechul a través de un bocado de manzana— Demasiado ocupado comiendo delicias que se guardaron sólo para mí.

—Quiero manzana, —dijo Tiggy, y así Joong Ki sacó una enorme manzana roja de su mochila.

Tenía el tamaño de su mano y sabía que la había traído específicamente para Tiggy.

Tiggy sonrió y se la quitó.

  
—Te quiero, pequeño humano. —Tiggy palmeó la cabeza de Joong Ki antes de morder la manzana por la mitad, con corazón y todo—. Salvé a Jimin de la captura.

  
—Me alegro de que los dos se dejen dominar por las frutas —le dije con un resoplido—. Sus lealtades son escandalosamente desleales.

  
—Ji Cheol quería verte tan pronto como volvieras —dijo Joong Ki—. Sabes cuánto odia esperar.

  
—¿Escala del uno a estoy jodido? —le pregunté.

  
—Eh, —dijo Joong Ki—. Más allá de jodido, ¿tal vez?

  
Gemí. —No es mi culpa.

  
—Nunca lo es, —me aseguró Joong Ki—. Lo mejor es entrar y acabar con eso.

  
—Me protegerás, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, poniéndole ojitos.

  
—Ve allí, —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te veré más tarde para cenar en el castillo. Se supone que esta noche es algo muy importante.

  
No había oído nada acerca de un banquete antes de que me hubiera ido la semana anterior.

Era una buena cosa haber vuelto cuando lo hicimos. Si me hubiera perdido la celebración, se habría reflejado mal en Ji Cheol.

—¿Por qué? —

Joong Ki se encogió de hombros. —Promociones, creo. De los caballeros. ¿Tal vez _un caballero_ en particular?

  
Y mi boca se secó y estoy bastante seguro de que tenía una erección a medias. — Dulces melazas, —suspiré.

  
—Prioridades, —me recordó Heechul antes de mirar a Joong Ki—. Jimin dijo que no tiene tiempo para un novio, mucho menos el Caballero Cara Deliciosa.

  
—¿Me recuerdas por qué lo llamas así? —preguntó Joong Ki.

  
—Eh, bastante simple, Joong Ki —dije—. Es un caballero. Y su cara es _deliciosa_.

  
—¿Y le has dicho eso?

  
Encontré una roca en el suelo que era interesante para mirar. —Cállate, Joong Ki. No me importa. Cállate. Ni siquiera te conozco. Así que calla tu boca.

  
—Jimin, Jimin triste, —dijo Tiggy sucintamente.

—Jimin, —dijo Joong Ki amablemente—. Tal vez deberías arriesgarte, ¿sabes? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

  
Me reí amargamente. —Um. Lo _peor_ que podría pasar es que se reiría en mi cara y luego me pegaría con su escudo y me golpearía al suelo y después pisaría sobre mí mientras camina lejos de mí.

  
Todos me miraron fijamente.

  
—¿Qué? Dijiste lo peor. ¡Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre!

  
Heechul resopló. Esta vez salió azul y amarillo. —Estoy seguro de que sí. Eres el siguiente en la fila para ser el Mago del Rey. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres. Y luego está el hecho de que ambos viven en el mismo castillo y se ven cada día cuando estamos aquí. Y el hecho de que hay suspiros involucrados.

  
—¡Eso no significa que me conozca! ¡Ni siquiera me dice hola!

  
—Eso es porque corres lejos cuando muestra su cara cerca de tu cara, —dijo Tiggy.

  
—Eso no es ni remotamente cierto.

  
—Espero que no —dijo Joong Ki—. Porque aquí viene él ahora mismo.

  
Había corrido seis metros antes de darme cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

  
Me di la vuelta y todos se reían de mí.

  
—Tontos, —dije con el ceño fruncido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Ji Cheol.

  
Quiero sacar lo de gritar del camino para poder dormir durante horas y horas.

  
—¡Piénsalo! —Joong Ki nos gritó—. No te estás haciendo más joven.

  
—¡Vete a la mierda! —contesté dulcemente.

  
  


SÍ, JI CHEOL estaba cabreado.

  
Mi llegada fue anunciada tan pronto como entré en las puertas del Castillo Lockes.

Traté de hacer que el locutor cerrara su boca, pero él ya había tocado su cuerno y había gritado mi nombre, así que en vez de eso me concentré en matar el impulso de empujar dicho cuerno por su garganta.

  
Ji Cheol tardó menos de veinte segundos en llegar al vestíbulo de la Sala del Trono.

Yo estaba muy impresionado, especialmente cuando entró con una larga túnica roja fluyendo, viéndose todo tipo pateaculos.

Le dije eso mientras miraba mi ropa, pantalones y botas mugrientos de caminos cubiertos de polvo. Mi camisa estaba desgarrada en las mangas. No me presentaba muy bien. No me extraña que la gente me estuviera echando miradas extrañas.

  
—Dos días, Jimin —dijo con la voz plana.

  
—Y yo soy consciente de eso, —dije—. Y tengo una explicación perfectamente buena.

  
—¿De verdad? —dijo, arqueando una ceja—. ¿No tendría, potencialmente, nada que ver con el hecho de que hay un Mago Oscuro muerto en una cueva en los Bosques Oscuros?

  
Me estremecí. —Ah. Huh. Tenía la esperanza de que las noticias no viajarían tan rápido y tendría la oportunidad de mentirte por completo sobre no ser atrapado.

  
No parecía impresionado. Su cara sin emociones le salía muy bien.

  
—En su defensa —dijo Heechul—, Lartin era un idiota que me llamó caballo y nos ató con una raíz de bermellón, así que merecía ser destrozado.

  
—No estás ayudando, —murmuré.

  
—Lo aplasté bien —dijo Tiggy—. Parece un tomate aplastado.

  
—¡Estaba dándonos un monologo! —Le dije a Ji Cheol—. Sabes lo que siento de los villanos que hacen monólogos. En serio, sólo haz lo que vas a hacer y deja de decirle a la gente acerca de ello.

  
Ji Cheol se frotó la cabeza como si le estuviera dando dolor de cabeza. Lo que, para ser justo, a menudo hacía a mi alrededor.

Así que estaba completamente inseguro de si realmente estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza o si era más una cosa como “Jimin, Apestas”. —Mi vida —murmuró—. Esta es mi vida. Elegí esto para ser mi vida. _Por elección._

  
Todos le sonreímos porque él era tan afortunado y él era totalmente consciente de ello.

  
Él suspiró. —Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a entregar el ajenjo porque supongo que no mostrarías tu cara aquí a menos que lo tengas. Vas a ir a ver a tus padres, y luego te vas a bañar y dormir porque pareces una mierda. Te vas a despertar tranquilo y refrescado y permanecerás como tal, y vas a asistir a la fiesta de esta noche. Estarás a mi vista en todo momento, y mañana, _te patearé el trasero_. Y entonces averiguaremos qué hacer en caso de que los Oscuros busquen cualquier tipo de represalia por el hecho de que uno de los suyos está muerto. ¿Estamos claros?

  
—Más o menos —dije—. No estoy tan seguro sobre la parte de patearme el culo...

  
Arqueó una ceja peligrosa.

—Completamente, —dije—. Estamos completamente claros. Lo comprendo tanto, que ni siquiera puedo tener más comprensión de lo que tengo ahora.

  
—Bien. —Él extendió la mano y agarró mi cuello, juntando nuestras frentes.

  
Sentí que nuestra magia se mezclaba, y solté un suspiro de alivio.

Se sentía tan bien estar en casa. —Me alegra que hayas vuelto, —dijo en voz baja.

Se apartó y se volvió hacia Heechul para frotarle la oreja derecha de la forma en que hacía que su pierna trasera temblara y pateara. Heechul suspiró feliz, y Ji Cheol le pidió a Tiggy que lo acompañara porque quería mostrarle algo en el laboratorio.

Tiggy tomó el ajenjo de la mochila de Heechul y murmuró bajo a Ji Cheol, mientras desaparecían a través de un arco de piedra que conducía hacia los cuartos inferiores del castillo donde estaba nuestro laboratorio.

  
Heechul bostezó, las orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro. —Me voy a la cama. Dile a tu mamá y papá que los veré esta noche. —Él presionó su hocico en mi mejilla y yo protesté por el beso húmedo, pero sólo porque eso es lo que hacíamos. No era tanto secreto que en secreto me encantaba.

  
—Más tarde, —le dije, y él fue en la dirección opuesta.

  
Pasé por la Sala del Trono, donde se preparaban mesas para la fiesta de la noche.

Las linternas festivas se colgaban por encima, verdes y amarillas. Azules y rojas.

La gente se movía de un lado a otro. Me saludaron con la mano y saludé cansadamente mientras avanzaba hacia los jardines de la parte trasera del castillo.

  
Sabía que mis padres tendrían hoy libre, y como aún no eran las once, estarían en el jardín, mamá bebiendo té y papá extendiéndose al sol.

Si alguien se lo había ganado, eran ellos, así que estaba feliz de ver que no estaba demasiado lejos del sol.

  
Bueno, mamá no estaba bebiendo té, y papá no estaba relajado en la hierba.

  
Ambos estaban sentados ante una mesa de hierro y me miraban.

  
—Maldita sea —murmuré. Fijé una gran sonrisa en mi cara y les hice una señal—. ¡Oigan chicos! Qué lindo encontrarlos aquí.

  
Mamá no parecía divertida. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí. Ella al menos tenía la decencia de verificarme primero para asegurarse de que no estaba herido antes de que me lastimara al golpearme en la cabeza.

—Para ser justos, —le dije—, no fue mi culpa.

  
—Nunca lo es, —dijo, los labios en una línea delgada, los ojos oscuros destellando.

Tomé más de ella en cómo me veía en cuanto al pelo y los ojos, pero estaba atrapado entre ella y papá en el color de la piel. Mi madre era oliva y mi padre era nieve, y yo estaba en algún lugar intermedio, como si hubiera estado en el sol un poco demás. Pero yo era alto como él, aunque decididamente no tenía el volumen que tenía, por mucho que tratara de construirlo.

—Heechul dijo que yo era flaco y adorable, —le dije porque lo acababa de recordar—. Le dije que era musculoso y peligroso.

  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando papá se acercó a ella. —Eres delgado — dijo ella con su acento melodioso, con palabras que salían de su boca como notas musicales—. Y tú eres adorable, pero todavía me gustaría retorcerte el cuello.

  
—Aww, —dije—. Yo también te amo.

  
—No es gracioso. —Papá frunció el ceño—. Estábamos preocupados.

  
—Sabes que puedo manejarme, —dije, tratando de mantener a todos y cada dolor de mi voz. Eran mis padres. Se suponía que tenían que preocuparse—. Ya no soy un niño pequeño.

  
—Lo sabemos, —dijo papá—. Pero eso no importa. Nos vamos a preocupar sin importar la edad que tengas. Especialmente cuando te capturan. De nuevo.

  
— _Dioses_ , —me maravillé—. ¿Qué tan rápido viajan las noticias por aquí? ¡Esto acaba de pasar!

  
—¿Y un Oscuro? —preguntó mamá—. En serio, Jimin. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

  
—¡Oye! ¡He aprendido! Aprendí mucho.

  
—¿Heechul y Tiggy están bien? —preguntó papá, porque eran familia tanto como yo.

  
Asentí. —Con todas sus piezas unidas y todo.

  
—Necesitas un corte de pelo, —dijo mamá, cambiando de tema y causándome un latigazo emocional. Pero ella tenía razón. Estaba llegando a ese punto donde estaba empezando a rizarse sobre la parte superior de mis oídos y me hacía ver como si tuviera doce años.

  
—Lo haré cortar antes de la cena —les aseguré—. Tengo que lucir lo mejor posible, ¿sabes? Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a dormir por unas horas porque estoy bastante seguro de que me veo como la muerte.

  
Ambos obtuvieron este brillo en sus ojos al mismo tiempo y yo sabía que estaba a punto de obtener una cara llena de descaro.

—Oh, eso es correcto, —dijo mamá con una sonrisa maligna—. Hay esa cosa esta noche.

  
—Por los caballeros —dijo papá—. Por un caballero específico.

  
—Voy a pedirle al Rey que me conceda una secesión del parentesco con ustedes —les advertí a ambos—. Él dirá sí porque piensa que soy malvadamente impresionante y soy el futuro Mago del Rey. Y entonces los maldeciré tanto. Tendrán dedos extra. Saliendo de sus caras.

—Asegúrate de usar esa camisa rojo esta noche, —dijo mamá, ignorándome completamente—. Hace lucir tus ojos y piel tan bien. Y esos pantalones negros hechos a medida. Abrillanta tus botas.

  
—Y no cortes tu pelo por completo, —dijo papá—. Déjalo un poco largo. Te hace parecer más distinguido.

  
—Para la fiesta, —dije, porque me negaba a creer que mis padres estaban tratando de chulearme.

  
—Sí, —dijeron ambos—, para la fiesta. —

Totalmente _chuleando_.

  
—Tantas maldiciones, —murmuré. Los abracé a ambos y les prometí verlos más tarde esa noche.

Me volví y me dirigí de nuevo al castillo, preguntándome si tendría tiempo suficiente para tomar algo para comer, pero decidiendo en contra a favor del sueño.

  
Así que estaba allí: viéndome como una mierda con lo que estoy seguro que eran grandes bolsas bajo mis ojos y la suciedad manchando mi cara.

Me quejaba a mí mismo acerca de mis padres y Ji Cheol y mejores amigos que se ponían sarcásticos y asesinaban malvados magos para protegerme.

Bostecé tan ancho que mi mandíbula se agrietó.

  
Por supuesto, ya que estaba buscando mi peor absoluto y hablando conmigo mismo como una persona loca, me encontré con la única persona que no quería encontrar.

**Nunca**. Bueno, eso es mentira.

Yo quería encontrarme con él mientras me veía absolutamente increíble y él diría algo como "Hey, Jimin, tengo esta fascinación extraordinaria con tu _equipo_. Vayamos a algún lugar y te mostraré lo que se siente el tener tus bolas siendo adoradas”.

  
Pero no había nada sexy.

Hubo un remolino de miembros y un grito dudosamente varonil cuando mi cara chocó con un pecho sin duda construido a partir de fragmentos de mis sueños, y un gruñido de sorpresa que cayó de los labios que los ángeles mismos deben haber tenido una mano en su creación.

  
 _El Caballero Jeon Jungkook_. Pronto a ser Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook.

  
El sueño más soñado que jamás ha sido soñado.

El titular actual de todas mis fantasías masturbatorias. ("Oh, ¿quién es un mal caballero? Tú eres un mal caballero. Has sido tan malo que voy a justar con el agujero de tu trasero”).

  
Dijo con una voz sorprendida, —Jimin.

  
Así que le dije, — _Meep_ , —porque aparentemente el Caballero Cara Deliciosa sabía mi nombre y cualquier y todo dominio de la lengua española se había ido a un pensamiento tan imposible.

Me hizo tener sentimientos. Masivos y palpitantes sentimientos.

  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sonando preocupado, y pensé que tal vez si tuviera un defecto, era que su voz no era tan profunda como debía ser en alguien de su tamaño y estatura.

Pero entonces recordé que era la voz más perfecta que jamás había escuchado, y él siempre era tan suave y tranquilo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

  
Y, por supuesto, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi rostro seguía presionado contra su pecho porque él estaba un solo paso por encima de donde yo estaba y que él olía increíble, como sudor y metal y caballos y heno… hierba y hojas y fuego.

Realmente necesitaba dejar de hacer eso antes de que tuviéramos una situación inapropiada en nuestras manos. Por lo tanto, en un movimiento adornado con dignidad de tono perfecto, retrocedí bruscamente, resbalé en las escaleras, y caí sobre el suelo de piedra, golpeando mi cabeza un poco.

Porque mi vida no podía ser más embarazosa.

  
—Santa mierda —dijo Jungkook desde algún lugar por encima de mí.

  
Abrí los ojos y las cosas estaban ligeramente borrosas. Pero entonces mi mundo estaba lleno de los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Un mechón de pelo colgaba en su frente, y sabía que debía de haberme sacudido porque estaba considerando muy en serio la posibilidad de estirar la mano y quitarlo.

Dominé el control de mis facultades justo a tiempo para impedir que mi mano se moviera, pero esa acción desesperada dejó todo el funcionamiento de mi cerebro en mi brazo y lejos de mi boca.

Lo cuál es la única explicación de por qué dije en un susurrante susurro, —Eres demasiado lindo para existir en este mundo con nosotros, simples mortales. —De alguna manera logré detenerme de llamarlo Caballero Cara Deliciosa.

  
Estuvo cerca.

  
Y sonrió. Como si yo lo hubiera divertido.

Había unos dientes blancos a unos centímetros de mi rostro, y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron con tanta dulzura que quise pintar poéticamente todas sus facciones para que me sonría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Bardos estarían cantando sus alabanzas durante siglos cuando terminara con él.

  
—Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza, —dijo, y sentí su aliento en mi cara.

Él debió haber tomado huevos y café para el desayuno y no hay razón para que ese olor debiera haber sido tan caliente como lo era.

Nunca sería capaz de tener esa combinación de nuevo sin una erección de por medio.

Él había arruinado el desayuno para mí para siempre.

  
Y nos miramos el uno al otro, los rostros tan cerca. Yo era un ser mágico, así que no tuve ningún reparo admitiendo que el momento era mágico.

  
Es por eso por lo que terminó menos de siete segundos después, cuando otra voz dijo, —Ahí estás. He estado buscándote por todos lados. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en el suelo?

  
Cerré los ojos y me recordé mi lugar.

  
Porque yo tenía un lugar.

  
Y ciertamente no estaba cerca del nivel del hombre detrás de Jungkook.

  
El Príncipe Yugyeom bajó las escaleras.

El Príncipe Yugyeom, el único hijo del rey.

El Príncipe Yugyeom, el futuro Rey para quien serviría como Mago del Rey.

  
El Príncipe Yugyeom, que parecía tallado en mármol por las manos amorosas de un verdadero artista. Todas las líneas y los planos severos y los músculos y los rizos marrones perfectamente encorvados que caían tan elegantemente en su cabeza como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que asegurarse de que el Príncipe Yugyeom se viera mejor que nadie.

  
El Príncipe Yugyeom, el novio de Jeon Jungkook.

  
El Príncipe Yugyeom que me aborrecía.

  
—Bien, miren quién es —dijo Yugyeom, sonando como si acabara de pisar una pila de mierda de perro—. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Otro lío muy fino en el que te has metido, ¿eh, Jimin? Las historias que escuchamos sobre tu negligencia son simplemente asombrosas.

  
Abrí los ojos y Jungkook seguía encima de mí, pero la sonrisa desapareció, sustituida por un ceño fruncido. Quería decirle que trajera las arrugas de los ojos porque eran muy amables, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé para mantener esa pequeña mierda para mí.

Yugyeom podría hacerme ejecutar. Y si hay algo que no quería, era ser ejecutado.

  
—Déjalo en paz, Yugyeom —dijo Jungkook—. Fue mi culpa. No estaba mirando a dónde iba.

  
Y eso era una gran mentira. Lo cual era increíble.

  
Jungkook se apartó, y yo quería decirle que regresara y que Yugyeom se fuera, pero luego pensé en que me cortaría la cabeza y así que lo dejé ir.

  
Me sorprendió cuando extendió una mano hacia mí y me miró con expresión seria.

  
Que se joda Yugyeom.

Esto es todo lo que podría conseguir, así que iba a tomarlo. Levanté la mano y sus dedos rodearon mi muñeca. Su piel era tan cálida, sus palmas callosas y ásperas.

Su agarre se apretó contra mí y él tiró, los músculos de su antebrazo se flexionaron de una manera que era estúpidamente atractiva.

Me empujó hasta que me paré frente a él, y no pensé que alguna vez había estado tan cerca de él antes.

Me divirtió mucho ver que era más alto que él por unos pocos centímetros, y el hecho de que él tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con mis ojos, sin duda jugaría una parte más en mi escenario de _Has Sido Un Mal Caballero_ , tan pronto como llegue a mi cama.

  
 _Me voy a masturbar muy duro contigo más tarde,_ pensé mientras lo miraba.

  
Me ruboricé entonces porque me di cuenta de que eso me hizo súper espeluznante y no me sentía culpable por ello en absoluto.

  
Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que al menos había pasado un minuto y todavía estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. No me había soltado la muñeca, y juro que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Yugyeom tosió sarcásticamente detrás de él. Tiré de mi brazo rápidamente y di tres pasos atrás, poniendo una distancia respetable entre nosotros.

  
—¿Has terminado, Jimin? —Yugyeom preguntó—. Te ves muy horrible. Quizás deberías considerar limpiarte antes de mostrar tu cara otra vez. No quiero que la gente piense que mi mago es de los barrios marginales.

  
Junté los dientes. —Soy de los barrios marginales. —

Evité mirar a Jungkook. No quería ver la lástima que probablemente estaba en su rostro. No me avergonzaba de dónde venía. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de ello. Y nadie, ni siquiera Yugyeom, podría hacerme sentir como una mierda por eso.

  
Arqueó una ceja.

  
—Milord —añadí.

  
—Bien. Supongo que como alguien que fue arrancado de la suciedad y la oscuridad y esencialmente se le haya entregado todo, no entenderías las pruebas y tribulaciones de la realeza.

  
—Sí, mi señor. — _Tú, culo de caballo._

  
—Creo que es suficiente, —dijo Jungkook.

Le eché un rápido vistazo y el ceño fruncido había vuelto. Yugyeom se había acercado a él. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, y yo estaba avergonzado.

Jungkook probablemente tenía suficiente de mí por quitarle su tiempo con el Príncipe, así que di un paso atrás. No quería ir a mi habitación. Quería ir a ver a Heechul y llorar y gemir y trenzar su melena y hacer que me diga que Yugyeom era un coño gigante y yo era mucho más bonito que él.

  
—Lo siento, —murmuré—. Yo solo...

  
Y me volví para irme.

  
—Jimin.

  
Me detuve y cerré los ojos. Estaba tenso mientras respiraba profundamente porque era la segunda vez que decía mi nombre y era simplemente increíble, pero eso me alejaba mucho más, y deseé en ese momento no haber oído nunca hablar de Jeon Jungkook.

  
Puse una falsa sonrisa en mi cara mientras me volvía. —¿Sí?

  
Me estaba observando, así que bajé los ojos y me miré a los pies. —¿Vas a estar allí esta noche? Hay... algo. ¿En la fiesta?

  
 **¿Y qué diablos era eso?** Le miré de nuevo con sorpresa. Me miraba fijamente.

  
Yugyeom estaba rodando los ojos y parecía extraordinariamente aburrido. —¿Sí? —dije—. Sí. Uh. Tengo que estar ahí. Como. Es necesario. Debido a todo. Ya sabes. Cosas de mago.

  
Jungkook tosió. —Oh. Bueno. Bueno. Debido a las cosas de mago. Eso.

  
Guau. ¿Parecía un idiota?

—No es que no quiera ir, —dije apresuradamente—. Quiero ir, de verdad. Quiero ir. Por la fiesta. Y las otras cosas. ¿Con la promoción? ¿Que tienes? Oh, y buen trabajo, tú. —Le di dos pulgares arriba, y me encogí por lo torpe que era.

  
—Tan esclarecedor como todo esto es, —Yugyeom dijo—, Jungkook y yo tenemos planes. Este es un gran día después de todo. No es que supieras nada al respecto, ya que no puedes ni siquiera molestarte en volver cuando se supone que debes hacerlo. Va a haber algunos cambios cuando me convierta en Rey. Grandes cambios.

Así que eso era una amenaza. Le di un pensamiento muy serio a embrujar a Yugyeom para que su rostro se derritiera, pero de alguna manera pude contenerme.

—Mis disculpas, Milord, por haber tomado su invaluable tiempo. —Me incliné de nuevo y me apresuré a irme (léase corrí).

  
—Y ÉL FUE tan increíble, —dije mientras trenzaba el cabello de Heechul—. Tan desinteresado e impresionante y olía a hojas y creo que sus cejas deben ser declaradas un tesoro del Reino.

  
—Oh, mis dioses —murmuró Heechul—. Esto ha estado sucediendo durante cuarenta y siete minutos.

  
—¿Te dije que sabía mi nombre?

  
—Diez veces.

  
—Oh. Lo dijo dos veces.

  
—Santa mierda en un palo.

  
—Lo es. —Suspiré.

  
—¿Qué pasó con tus prioridades?

  
—Todavía las tengo —dije, tejiendo un hilo de azafrán, que mi madre había cultivado, a través de la trenza. Eran de color púrpura y coincidía con el tinte que quería puesto antes de comenzar el trenzado—. Me gusta mirar cosas bonitas. Y quiero tocarlos con mi boca.

  
—Quieres lamerle las bolas —dijo Heechul, sólo para verme farfullar y ruborizar.

  
—Cállate, —me las arreglé para decir, tirando de la trenza fuertemente y haciendo que se estremeciera.

  
—No veo por qué no se lo dices.

  
—¿Qué quiero lamer sus bolas? —grité

  
—Entre otras cosas.

  
—Um. ¿Porque está saliendo con el príncipe? ¿Mi futuro Rey? Eso en sí mismo debería ser razón suficiente para que yo nunca abra mi boca delante de él otra vez.

  
—Cariño, nunca lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes, —dijo Heechul en voz baja—. Tengo la sensación de que te sorprenderán las respuestas que recibas.

  
Le fruncí el ceño. —Mira. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer. Lo que todos ustedes están tratando de hacer. ¿Vale? Lo entiendo. Pero ya no es gracioso. Está con el Príncipe. Quién puede ofrecerle cosas que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer. Yugyeom es un culo, pero es magnífico y súper rico y tiene una nariz épica y estoy seguro de que su pene es simplemente gigantesco. Él también va a ser el maldito rey y soy un aprendiz de mago humilde que ni siquiera puede evitar ser capturado cada vez que se le permite salir al mundo por su cuenta. Y yo nunca le haría eso a nadie. Herirlos de esa manera. Es incorrecto. Y hablas como si hubiera una oportunidad. Pero no ha habido nunca una, así que voy a sentarme aquí con mis sueños divertidos que van a permanecer siendo sueños, y un día voy a estar encima de ellos porque seré capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta. —Estaba respirando pesadamente para el momento en que había terminado y mis manos temblaban.

  
Heechul volvió la cabeza y apretó la nariz contra mi mejilla. —Oh, cariño — suspiró—. Eres mucho más de lo que te das crédito. Te lo prometo, estás destinado a grandes cosas, porque todos esos deseos que pediste a las estrellas, se harán realidad. Y conocerás a un hombre que te barrerá los pies y ni siquiera podrás recordar a Jeon Jungkook.

  
—Sí, —murmuré. Giré la trenza final—. Todo listo.

  
—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Heechul, posando obscenamente.

  
—Como el unicornio más feroz que haya vivido, —dije honestamente.

  
—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, —dijo Heechul—. Ahora, quiero que duermas un poco. ¿Estás bien para llegar a tu habitación?

Me encogí de hombros y miré mis dedos. Había tinte púrpura en las puntas.

  
—¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

  
Me encogí de hombros de nuevo porque quería quedarme con Heechul.

  
Así que Heechul se acurrucó a mi alrededor, y puse mi cabeza cerca de su garganta. Él susurró cosas dulces en mi oído hasta que me dormí.

Y cuando soñé, soñé con estrellas.


	4. Tragaré Cualquier Cosa Por Ti

  
—CALIENTE COMO EL infierno, chico, —cacareó Heechul cuando entré en la Sala del Trono—. Te ves bien.

  
Y era cierto. Después de hacer pucheros y refunfuñar a Heechul y en general sentir pena de mí mismo, decidí que era una completa y total mentira.

Yo era impresionante y épico y nadie tenía derecho a hacerme sentir como una mierda, ni siquiera el príncipe Yugyeom. Así que decidí ir a muerte.

Mi cabello estaba demasiado lacio en mi cabeza, así que me senté frente al espejo y corté los costados, rapándolo cerca de mi cuero cabelludo. Dejé un poco de longitud en la parte superior y lo puse de punta con un poco de gomina suave que había comprado en el Mercado.

Cuando terminé, mi cuello parecía más largo, mis pómulos más altos, mis ojos más brillantes. Guiñé un ojo al espejo y luego me di cuenta de que eso era lo que hacían los gilipollas, así que juré que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

Me puse los pantalones negros que resaltaban mi culo. Y aparentemente mis pelotas, porque eran muy apretados. Me pregunté a cuántas torpes conversaciones conducirían.

Llevaba la camisa roja que mamá había sugerido, apretándolo firmemente en la cintura. Las mangas se adaptaban a mis hombros y brazos.

Lustré las jodidas botas. Sobra decir que me parecía a una prostituta de alta gamma cuando llamaron a mi habitación.

  
—Te dejaría pasar la noche y luego te tomaría de desayuno, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Eso es... extrañamente bonito, —admití—. Gracias. También te quiero para el desayuno.

  
Él suspiró. —Lástima que seas como mi hermano mayor. Podríamos haber sido algo especial.

  
Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. —¿ _Mayor_? ¡Tienes setenta y seis años!

—¡Bu! zorra, —dijo—. Ahora es tu turno de decirme lo increíble que estoy yo.

Se paseó muy cerca alrededor de mí en un círculo.

  
—Parece que no tienes setenta y seis años —dije.

  
Me fulminó con la mirada. —Inténtalo de nuevo.

  
—Te ves maravilloso.

  
—Sabía que había una razón por la que mantenerte alrededor.

  
—Alegría. Sostener tu ego es el trabajo de mi vida.

  
—Asegúrate de no estornudar o tirarte un pedo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Tus pantalones están tan apretados que estoy bastante seguro de que se rasgarán. No quisiera que el Caballero Cara Deliciosa obtuviera una muestra de las mercancías junto con todos los demás.

  
Gruñí. —Si se mira lo suficientemente cerca, se puede ver todo. Es como si fuera un anuncio para la circuncisión.

  
Miró de cerca. Fue muy desconcertante tener a tu mejor amigo unicornio gay estudiando tu pene de manera intensa. Finalmente, dio su veredicto. —Es un pene muy bonito.

  
—Gracias.

Porque lo era.

  
—No tan grande como el mío, sin embargo.

  
—Adiós, autoestima y sentimientos de seguridad. Fue muy agradable conocerte.

  
—Bah —dijo Heechul—. El Caballero Cara Deliciosa no sabrá qué le golpeó.

  
—Uh, sí lo hará. Su novio.

  
—¿Quieres que lo pisotee?

  
—Tan impresionante como el asesinato premeditado de la realeza sería, no tengo ganas de causar la muerte del Rey en espera. Eso podría estar en contra de la ley. O algo así.

  
—Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente, —dijo—. Lo he hecho antes.

  
—Recuérdame que nunca te moleste.

  
—Me molestas todo el tiempo.

  
—Hasta el punto de asesinato, —modifiqué.

  
—Yo nunca te mataría, —me aseguró—. Te mutilaría. Pero nunca asesinaría.

—La mayoría de la gente piensa que eres dulce y esponjoso. Todo es mentira.

  
La Sala del Trono sonaba llena, si el ruido del otro lado de las Puertas Grandes significaba algo. Intenté mirar a través de las puertas, pero no pude ver nada.

—Dime cuándo —dijo Heechul—. Yo me encargo del resto.

  
—Tentador. Pero no. Ni siquiera me importa el estúpido Jeon Jungkook y sus estúpidas manos magníficas o su estúpido novio perfecto. Esta noche es todo sobre mí.

  
—Me alegra que lo pienses así —dijo Ji Cheol, subiendo detrás de mí—. Sin duda hará las cosas mucho más fáciles.

  
Me volví hacia mi mentor. Llevaba túnica azul oscura adornada con el escudo del Rey cosida cuidadosamente en la espalda. Había trenzado flores en su barba al igual que la de Heechul.

Eran absolutamente adorables y tuve que detenerme de pellizcar las mejillas de Ji Cheol y suspirarle. No le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

  
Pero espera.

—¿Qué irá más fácil esta noche? —Estreché mis ojos hacia él.

  
Él se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que esta noche era todo sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que algo vendrá para ayudar a facilitar tu deseo.

  
—Ji Cheol, te juro por los dioses si has...

  
—Oh mira. Estamos siendo llamados.

Mago astuto.

Pero fuimos llamados. Las Grandes Puertas se abrieron y se oyeron cuernos y la Sala del Trono quedó en silencio. Mil pares de ojos se posaron sobre nosotros. Siempre odié esta parte.

Caminamos por el centro de la Sala del Trono, una alfombra roja bordada a nuestros pies. Encima, las lámparas brillaban intensamente, las paredes cubiertas de banderas rojas y azules, los colores de los Caballeros de Verania.

Mamá y papá estaban sentados cerca de la parte delantera, Tiggy al lado de ellos al final, mucho más alto que todos los demás.

Todos me sonrieron y Tiggy dijo —Me gustan tus pantalones, — Muy alto, lo que, por supuesto me hizo sonrojar y casi tropezarme con mis propios pies mientras las risas se levantaban a mi alrededor, junto con algunas miradas apreciativas.

Por suerte, Heechul estaba pavoneándose regiamente cerca de mí y dejé caer una mano en la inclinación de su cuello.

Ji Cheol solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Estar frente a grandes multitudes. No sabía por qué esta vez me hacía sentir tan incómodo. Tal vez era porque tenía más ojos en mí de lo normal. Traté de pensar en una manera de cubrir mi entrepierna sutilmente sin llamar la atención, pero me quedé en blanco.

Los caballeros entraron al lado de las puertas a ambos lados de la Sala del Trono.

Se alinearon en los bordes exteriores de la habitación, armaduras resplandecientes y brillantes, escudos pulidos y espadas afiladas. No vi a Jungkook, pero obviamente ni siquiera lo buscaba en absoluto, así que no importaba.

  
—Vendrá después del rey —me susurró Ji Cheol.

  
—No tengo ni idea de quién estás hablando, —susurré.

  
—Está mintiendo —susurró Heechul— Puedes decirlo porque está sudoroso.

  
Y antes de que yo pudiera responder con lo que estoy seguro que habría sido una réplica devastadoramente ingeniosa ("¡Todo tu _cuerpo_ está sudoroso!"), la multitud se puso de pie y los caballeros llamaron a atención ya que el Buen Rey Joo Hyuk de Verania y su Hijo, el Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania, eran anunciados.

  
—No es _tan_ grandioso, —murmuré.

  
—Mediocre en el mejor de los casos —Heechul estuvo de acuerdo—. Su pelo es bastante fabuloso, sin embargo.

  
—Sí, si te gusta ese tipo de cosas.

  
—A la mayoría de la gente le gusta el pelo —dijo Ji Cheol—. El suyo es rizado y de ensueño. Ahora cállate.

  
El rey llevaba ropajes largos y fluidos hechos de los mejores materiales con joyas rojas y azules cosidas en los bordes. La corona de su cabeza era a la vez llamativa y ridícula: oro, diamantes, rubíes y zafiros.

Él me dejó sostenerla una vez cuando se había emborrachado con vino de manzana. Pesaba como seis kilos. Eso, junto con el cetro de metro y medio de largo y parecía que debería tener un par de prostíbulos en lugar de ser un rey. Se había reído tan fuerte cuando le dije eso después de que me había emborrachado con vino de manzana.

No todos los días alguien lo llamaba proxeneta. Y el vino de manzana es engañosamente fuerte.

Me vio esperando junto a Ji Cheol y me guiñó un ojo al acercarse al trono.

Sin duda, no conociendo realmente mi lugar, le guiñé un ojo de vuelta lascivamente.

Podía apreciar al hombre mayor. Tenía ojos, después de todo. Él era alto y fornido y llevaba un bigote que se curvaba en los extremos. Heechul y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que era un _KILF*_ total.

*Nota: Rey al que me gustaría follar del inglés King I’d Like to Fuck

  
—Jimin, —dijo mientras se paraba delante de su gente—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto de una pieza.

—¿Había alguna duda, mi señor? —le dije.

  
Él sonrió. —¿Contigo? Nunca se puede estar muy seguro.

  
—Me hiere.

  
—Nah. Estoy seguro de que Ji Cheol se encargará de eso por mí. Creí oírle murmurar sobre el bronceado de tu piel cuando finalmente volviste.

  
—Habrá un castigo adecuado, —aceptó Ji Cheol.

  
—Debería haberme quedado en esa cueva.

  
—Y Heechul —dijo el rey con calidez— Eres como el sol en un día de otro modo sombrío.

  
—Su bigote parece que haría cosquillas —dijo Heechul—. Se ha hecho más largo.

  
—Y más grueso —dijo el rey.

  
—Estoy tan asqueado en este momento, —dije—. Realmente nunca entendí eso del coqueteo.

  
—Eso es obvio, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Quiero decir entre ustedes dos. Alguien definitivamente se metió cantidades exuberantes descaro antes de llegar a la fiesta de hoy.

  
—Es simplemente un acuerdo mutuo sobre los atributos estéticos de cada uno, —dijo el Rey.

  
—Eso y el hecho de que eres como un fetiche de papi andante —dijo Heechul.

  
Yugyeom hizo un ruido extraño al lado del rey y levanté la vista para verlo mirándonos fijamente. En concreto a mí. Le sonreí. Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

  
—¿Tal vez deberíamos pasar a la razón por la qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Ji Cheol, sin malicia.

Probablemente era lo mejor. Tendíamos a distraernos muy fácilmente, incluso si había miles de personas que nos miraban, sin duda escuchando cada palabra que habíamos dicho.

Así que el Rey se puso de pie ante sus súbditos y pronunció un largo y sinuoso discurso sobre la unidad y el amor y el poder de Verania, bla, bla, algo, algo.

Lo había oído mil millones de veces antes, así que era fácil desconectarse.

Escudriñé a la multitud, escogiendo caras familiares, amigos y enemigos por igual.

No todo el mundo en Verania apreciaba la magia. Algunos llegaron a verlo como algo malo, el don de un demonio, pero eran pocos y distantes entre ellos.

Vivimos en una era más moderna de la ciencia y el amor libre.

Pero había muchas caras que no esperaba ver. Por lo general, eran la vieja, rica y el nivel superior de la sociedad con sus ropas de lujo y perfumes pegajosos.

Y algunos de ellos estaban allí.

Pero gran parte de la multitud era más joven de lo normal.

Y muchos de ellos eran hombres.

Los hijos de los viejos y ricos.

Algo no estaba bien.

No fue hasta que escuché al Rey decir el nombre de Jungkook que yo escuché de nuevo, porque estaba diciendo cosas como _valiente_ y _desinteresado_ y _amable_ y _solícito_ y cómo a los veinticinco años, Jungkook sería el Caballero Comandante más joven en la historia.

—Él es la verdadera definición de caballería, —dijo el Rey Joo Hyuk—. Desde sus compañeros a sus superiores...

  
—Y tu pene —me susurró Heechul.

  
Le pateé en la pierna en silencio. Resopló destellos anaranjados.

  
—…El Caballero Jeon ha sido constantemente elogiado y destacado por su coraje y valor frente a lo que a menudo se puede ver como probabilidades insuperables.

  
—Definitivamente se puede montar, —me susurró Heechul.

  
Le di un puñetazo en la garganta.

  
Y luego el Caballero Jeon Jungkook fue anunciado y la multitud se volvió hacia las Grandes Puertas. Se abrieron y estoy bastante seguro de que coros de ángeles estaban cantando y por lo menos catorce mujeres en la habitación fueron espontáneamente embarazadas, _maldita sea_.

Su armadura era nueva, infundida con líneas de piedra roja a través del peto para indicar el rango de comandante. Su espada colgaba pesada al lado. Su escudo estaba atado a su espalda. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello recogido. Él era completa y verdaderamente hermoso.

  
—Ciertamente llena ese uniforme, —susurró Heechul.

  
—Me gustaría llenarle, —susurré en contestación porque mi resolución para superar lo mío con él se había ido como el viento inconstante.

Lo que quería decir que quería tocar ese culo porque él era caliente como el fuego.

Ji Cheol nos dio una patada a los dos.

Jungkook caminó con gracia y confianza, pero lo había estado observando durante mucho tiempo. La línea tensa de su mandíbula. Sus manos se curvaron a los costados. El más mínimo titubeo en sus pasos.

Estaba _nervioso_.

Y eso era _adorable_.

Y por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban en _mí._

Y se quedaron conmigo hasta que él se paró ante el Rey.

Por supuesto que lo hicieron.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba sudando en mis pantalones apretados. —Hoy ha sido tan raro, —le susurré a Heechul.

—Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es erótico —dijo de vuelta—. Hoy ha sido tan erótico.

  
Y entonces Jungkook miró hacia el rey y se arrodilló sobre una rodilla, inclinando la cabeza.

  
—Se ve bien así, —murmuró Heechul en mi oído—. Justo donde pertenece.

  
Me ahogué con mi lengua. Y saliva. Y el aire. Y tosí muy fuerte. Se hizo eco en torno a la sala de piedra del trono.

  
Cada persona en la habitación se volvió para mirarme.

  
—Lo siento, —dije a todos con un pequeño saludo—. Lo siento. Un bicho voló en mi boca. Inevitable. Mi error. Por favor continúe con la cosa…de caballero.

  
Heechul sonrió.

Yugyeom no se divertía.

Mis padres habían enterrado sus caras en sus manos.

Tiggy me estaba dando un pulgar hacia arriba.

Ji Cheol parecía resignado a su destino.

El rey Joo Hyuk me miró con cariño.

Y los ojos de Jungkook todavía estaban enterrados en el suelo, pero lo vi luchando con una sonrisa.

Quería decirle que _me tragaría cualquier cosa por él_ sólo para verle sonreír, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era adecuado en la ceremonia-promocional, así que logré morderme la lengua y en su lugar pensé en qué hechizo podría utilizar para modificar los recuerdos de todo el mundo para que olvidasen lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cuatro minutos.

No sabía si teníamos algún ojo de águila en el laboratorio.

Pensé que habíamos usado el último después de ese tema con los gecos de fuego.

Jodidos gecos de fuego.

Finalmente, todo el mundo apartó la vista de mí, convencidos de que no iba a hacer otra cosa completamente estúpida.

El rey Joo Hyuk se volvió hacia Jungkook y sacó su espada y por el poder del Reino de Verania y palabras, palabras, palabras, él ahora decretó al Caballero Jeon Jungkook como Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook, a cargo del Octavo Batallón, ¿y no hizo eso que mi corazón trastabillase un poco?

Porque el Octavo se mantenía cerca del castillo para asegurar la seguridad de Su Alteza. La Guardia de Castillo del Rey.

Del Príncipe.

Y del Mago del Rey.

Y cualquier aprendiz que el Mago tuviera.

Estaba completa y totalmente jodido.

Porque esto era un juramento para el Rey. Un juramento era **lo** **más importante** que un caballero podía hacer.

Significaba que estaba entregando su vida a aquellos a quienes se comprometía.

Los juramentos rara vez se rompían y si lo hacían, sólo se hacía por circunstancias extraordinarias.

Esencialmente, Jungkook le estaba dando todo al Rey, todo lo que lo hacía quien era.

Y como técnicamente yo era una extensión de la Corona, estaba haciendo lo mismo por mí.

Principalmente.

Y así todos se levantaron y aplaudieron al Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook y él esbozó esa sonrisa torpe suya, la que era torcida, dulce y que causó que mi corazón hiciera una pequeña danza extraña en mi pecho.

Especialmente porque estaba dirigida a mí por alguna razón.

Decidí justo entonces que su mandíbula era fantástica y que su frente era la mejor frente que se podía tener como frente.

¿Y también? Músculos. (No es que pudiera verlos bajo la armadura de caballero, pero tenía una imaginación muy vívida y no me avergonzaba usarla.)

La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se volvió hacia la multitud que aclamaba.

Entonces el rey decidió dejar caer dos bombas en una sucesión tan rápida que estoy bastante seguro de que todo el mundo dentro de un radio de cuatro millas se cagó encima colectivamente.

¿La primera?

El Rey dijo: —Y estoy muy contento de decir que esta misma tarde, mi único hijo, el Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania, pidió la mano de nuestro nuevo Caballero Comandante en matrimonio. Y no podría haber dado mi bendición con más orgullo. Una vez que el príncipe Yugyeom asuma el trono, Jungkook será el Rey Consorte de Verania.

  
_Todos jadearon._

  
Heechul dijo, —¿Qué _cojones_?

  
Mis padres parecían molestos.

  
Tiggy parecía homicida.

El príncipe sonrió ampliamente.

Ji Cheol frunció el ceño.

El rostro de Jungkook estaba completa y totalmente relajado.

**Y estaba todo en silencio.**

Así que, siendo la gran persona que soy, decidí romper el silencio, incluso cuando mi propio corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas impresionantes. Ellos dan un jodido paso adelante y se aseguran de que las cosas vayan bien. Así que dije: —¡Yaaay!

Salió sonando como si yo no quisiera decir eso en absoluto.

Tomé un enfoque diferente.

Lentamente comencé a aplaudir.

Nadie se unió a mí. Ellos obviamente no sabían cómo funcionaban el aplaudir lentamente.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Intentándolo otra vez. —¡Hurrrraaaaaaa! —Era un poco más creíble.

Lentamente aplaudí un poco más.

Finalmente, la gente captó la idea y se unió.

Los aplausos no eran tan resonantes como deberían haber sido, pero qué diablos sabía yo.

Estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo baladas tristes a un amor no correspondido en mi cabeza y planeando una vida donde mi mano sería mi novio.

Eso es hasta que el rey hizo su segunda proclamación.

De perdición.

Su sonrisa era francamente alegre.

—Y por suerte, nuestro Jimin de lo Salvaje regresó justo a tiempo para las fiestas de esta noche. Dado lo romántico de los últimos tiempos, en secreto he estado tanteando el terreno y he invitado a algunos de los solteros más elegibles de la Ciudad de Lockes para que él mismo pueda tener la misma suerte en el amor que mi hijo y futuro yerno. _Inmediatamente_ después de la fiesta, el salón de baile se abrirá y bailaremos toda la noche, todo en nombre del romance. ¡Será mejor que se apresuren, muchachos! Estoy seguro de que esta noche su tarjeta de baile se va a llenar con bastante rapidez. Quiero decir, ¿han visto esos pantalones que lleva puestos? ¡Si yo bateará para ese lado, seguro lo aparto todo para mí! —Él rio entre dientes, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

Que idiota.

El público volvió a jadear.

Y algunos de ellos me _miraron lascivamente_. Con sus _cuerpos_.

Heechul dijo: —¿Qué _cojones_?

Mis padres parecían sorprendidos.

Tiggy parecía confundido.

El Príncipe estaba extremadamente _radiante_.

Ji Cheol me observó con cautela.

¿Y Jungkook?

Bueno.

Se levantó. Dio un paso hacia mí. Se paró. Agacho la cabeza.

Alguien en la audiencia dijo —Yaaaay.

Y luego comenzó a aplaudir lentamente.


	5. No Quiero Bailar Con Las Cenizas De Tu Abuela Muerta

  
—¿SABÍAS sobre esto? —le dije con furia a Ji Cheol después de arrastrarlo fuera de la sala del trono, Heechul y Tiggy detrás de mí—. ¿Estás fuera de tu jodida mente?

  
—Estoy seguro de que no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, —dijo Ji Cheol—. E incluso si lo hiciera, fuiste tú el que dijo que esta noche iba a ser todo sobre ti.

  
—¿Qué pasó? —Tiggy preguntó.

  
—El Rey quiere que Jimin se cubra con jugo de hombre, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Oh —dijo Tiggy—. ¿Tu flor va a ser tomada?

  
—¡Nadie está tomando mi flor!

  
—Y nadie lo hará si sigues llamándolo así, —señaló Heechul.

  
—No es el momento —gruñí. Volví mi mirada hacia Ji Cheol—. Tú. _Tú_. Estás en tantos problemas, que ni siquiera tengo _palabras_ para describir en cuántos problemas estás.

  
—Y, sin embargo, pareces estar encontrando palabras suficientes para todos nosotros —dijo Ji Cheol.

  
—¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías!

  
Ji Cheol suspiró. —¿Es realmente tan malo? El Rey sólo quiere que seas feliz.  
Está contento con lo que Yugyeom tiene, y sabes que él piensa en ti como familia. Él quiere lo mismo para ti.

  
—¿Qué pasa contigo? Has sido su mago durante todo su _reinado_. Y el de su _padre_ ¿Por qué no tienes que hacerlo?

  
Ji Cheol se encogió de hombros. —Simple. Soy asexual.

  
Parpadeé. —¿Qué?

  
—Asexual. No encuentro el acto sexual atractivo. Preferiría tener las conexiones emocionales que tengo, no las íntimas que no tengo.

  
Asentí. —Sí. Suena bien. Soy asexual también. Vamos a anunciar eso ahora mismo, así que toda esta noche habrá terminado.

Marché hacia la Sala del Trono, pero Ji Cheol me agarró por el cuello y me empujó hacia atrás.

  
—No eres asexual, Jimin.

  
—¡No me juzgues! ¡No puedes decirme cómo vivir mi vida! Déjame extender mis hermosas alas para poder _volar_.

  
—No es asexual, —le dijo Heechul a Ji Cheol—. Él tiene sueños húmedos y gime cosas sucias sobre el pelo del pecho.

  
—Eso fue una vez.

Bueno, más como seis veces.

  
—Más bien como seis veces, —dijo Heechul, y decidí que necesitábamos seriamente establecer límites personales.

  
—Vil traidor.

  
—Jeon Jungkook desnudo mientras yace en una tina llena de fruta y crema, — dijo Heechul.

  
—¡Basta! —respiré, porque _basta_. Luego sacudí la cabeza—. Maldición.

  
—Era demasiado fácil, —dijo Heechul.

  
—¿Y sabías algo de _eso_? —pregunté a Ji Cheol.

  
—No —dijo Ji Cheol en voz baja—. Jimin, nunca te haría eso. Sé que... ciertos sentimientos... corren más profundo que otros. Estaba tan sorprendido como tú. Por derecho, el Rey no necesita buscar mi consejo en todo.

  
—Pfff, —me burlé—. Sentimientos. No tengo _sentimientos_.—

Tenía muchos sentimientos. Ninguno de ellos era bueno.

  
Y entonces Ji Cheol me abrazó, lo cual era una cosa tan rara y absurda que no tuve más remedio que abrazarlo de vuelta.

Él dijo, —No te obligaré, Jimin. Me dije hace mucho tiempo que nada para ti sería obligado. Pero a veces, por el bien del Reino, debemos tomar decisiones que no nos gustan. Así que, podemos correr y escondernos en los laboratorios, o puedes estar a la altura y mostrar a todas esas personas que Jimin de lo Salvaje no es un hombre que pueda ser capturado y domesticado.

  
—¡Tú, elocuente hijo de puta!

  
ASÍ QUE, lo hice. Fijé una sonrisa en mi cara y entré en la Sala del Trono.

  
La multitud estaba alegre y jovial, gente riendo y comiendo y bebiendo. La parte de beber parecía impresionante, y decidí que debería ser una prioridad. Por el resto de la noche.

  
Hasta que me encontré con una sólida pared de hombres.

—¿Es esta la fila para el buffet? —le pregunté a Heechul.

  
—Esa es una forma de decirlo, —dijo—. Si el buffet eres _tú_.

  
—Oh, Dios mío, —susurré porque tenía _razón_.

Todos estaban alineados frente a _mí_ , esperando pacientemente que me dirigiera al primero en la fila para que todos pudieran obtener sus turnos.

Había por lo menos veinte chicos esperando para hablar conmigo.

  
—Necesito mucho alcohol en mi boca _ahora_ , —murmuré.

  
—Estoy en eso —dijo Heechul, dejando a Ji Cheol actuar como chaperón.

  
Aparentemente, tener veinte años no significaba nada. Mi posición requería que un mayor me mirara en todo momento en situaciones de cortejo. Lo cual era tan estúpido como suena.

  
—Eh, ¿hola? —le dije al primer tipo en la fila, porque obviamente no me iban a dejar en paz y quería terminar con esto. Era alto y musculoso, con una cicatriz que iba de la barbilla a la oreja, lo que suponía que lo hacía parecer más atractivo.

  
Lástima que me estuviera mirando como un trozo de carne.

  
—Jimin de lo Salvaje, —ronroneó, tomando mi mano y besándola mientras se inclinaba. Pensé que sentí un poco de lengua—. Me honraría si pudiera ser tu primer... baile.

Y entonces él guiñó un ojo. Supongo que estaba destinado a ser juguetón y seductor, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que estaba siendo acosado sexualmente.

  
—De acuerdo, capitán Mano Larga —dije, tirando de mi mano—. Eso es suficiente.

  
Se adelantó y empezó a encimarse, y rodé los ojos, porque ¿en serio?

¿ _En serio_?

Le sonreí dulcemente y le dije, —Te das cuenta de que puedo hacer que tu polla supure pus con sólo un movimiento de mi muñeca, ¿verdad? —

Realmente no podía, pero él no lo sabía.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dio un paso atrás.

  
—No quiero bailar contigo porque eres un violador —dije—. Son los ojos.

  
Ji Cheol bufó desde algún lugar detrás de mí.

El capitán Mano Larga se marchó con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, murmurando algo sobre que yo era una perra estúpida.

**_  
Grosero._ **

El segundo, el tercero y el cuarto muchacho en línea trataron de darme regalos.

Ji Cheol se ahogó detrás de mí cuando el tercer tipo me entregó las _cenizas_ de su abuela y dijo, —Quiero que la tengas porque después de casarnos, estaremos los tres, y quiero que te acostumbres a su peso, ya que siempre estará cerca.

  
—Eres tan épicamente extraño, —le dije.

  
Me sonrió y me dijo que a su abuela le gustaba el vals, así que ella bailaría con nosotros también. Pero entonces parecía tener celos de mí y dijo que realmente no le gustaba cuando otras personas bailaban con ella.

Le devolví a su abuela y le dije que no quería interponerme entre ellos, y que tal vez era mejor que bailaran el uno con el otro. Él asintió, pareciendo aliviado.

Hice una nota mental para encontrar al Rey Joo Hyuk más tarde y patear su culo real.

Heechul volvió con una botella de vino de manzana y me apartó de la multitud.

Me gustaba Heechul otra vez.

Me gustaba aún más después de que me dio dos tazones llenos de vino. Le dije eso mientras Tiggy y mis padres se unieron a nosotros.

  
Resopló y dijo, —Eres un peso ligero.

  
Me reí porque era el unicornio más divertido que conocía. Me recordó que era el _único_ unicornio que conocía.

Le pregunté si podía conocer a sus padres, y de alguna manera eso llevó a una conversación de diez minutos sobre el viaje con swingers en el que estaban sus padres, y le dije que no quería estar en un intercambio de parejas con sus padres porque no quería terminar siendo la madrastra de Heechul.

También le dije a mis padres que, si alguna vez oía hablar de ellos en un intercambio de parejas, los enviaría a las mazmorras.

Mamá me dijo que ni siquiera soñaría con eso porque no quería cagar en un cubo.

Esto, por supuesto, llevó a recordar los buenos viejos tiempos. Hasta que me distraje con algo brillante.

  
—Un hombre me lamió la mano, —le dije a mi mamá y papá cuando el vino procedió a aflojar mis labios.

  
Papá hizo una mueca y dijo, —Eso no suena muy cómodo.

—Si hubieras intentado lamerme la mano cuando me cortejabas, habría hecho que _mamá_ te echara al fuego, —le dijo mamá.

  
—Tan violento, —susurré. Mis padres eran tremendos.

  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó Tiggy—. Yo aplasto.

  
—Todo el mundo que amo mataría por mí, —anuncié en voz alta.

  
Los hombres que esperaban en fila se estremecieron.

Oí una gran carcajada por encima de los sonidos de la fiesta y vi al rey sentado con Yugyeom y Jungkook.

Yugyeom sonreía a su padre, y Jungkook estaba mirando a Yugyeom.

Estaba demasiado lejos para decirlo, pero probablemente lo hacía con amor y adoración y él no podía esperar a casarse con Yugyeom y tener a sus bebés, que acabarían siendo las criaturas más hermosas que jamás existieran.

Terminarían asumiendo el control de Verania y poniendo a las personas menos hermosas en campamentos donde se verían obligados a hacer un trabajo duro como cortar árboles y pelar patatas.

  
—Y acabo de decir todo eso en voz alta, ¿verdad? —pregunté cuando vi a mi pequeña banda de inadaptados mirándome.

Asintieron con la cabeza y dije—,Mierda. Ni siquiera me importa. ¡Mira! Estoy bien. Tengo los pantalones apretados y el pelo largo. Nada más importa.

Estaban completamente convencidos, incluso cuando arrastré las palabras.

—¿Tal vez debas parar un poco con el vino? —preguntó Ji Cheol, alejándome de la tercera copa.

  
—Gracias por decirme sobre tu asexualidad, —le dije seriamente—. Eres como mi sol y mi luna y quiero que sepas que podemos compartirlo todo el uno con el otro. Ya que me dijiste un secreto, te diré otro. Estaba inventando ese primer día cuando dije Flora Bora Slam.

  
—No me digas.

  
—Totalmente sacado de la parte superior de mi cabeza. Sé que parecía creíble, pero no puedo seguir sin decirte que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Vi sus labios temblar. —Peso ligero.

  
—Te hago sonreír, —dije asombrado—. Voy a ser genial cortejando a Jun… un hombre. Un hombre que no es un caballero. Y que sabe que existo y aprecia mis cualidades y mi rostro.

  
—Estás preparado para eso. —me aseguró, dándome la vuelta y empujándome hacia la multitud.

  
—Sí, sí. No querría decepcionar a la futura señora Jimin de lo Salvaje. ¡Hola, chicos! Papi está de vuelta. Pueden todos suspirar de alivio como uno. —

No suspiraron aliviados como si fueran uno. Algunos parecían bastante asustados.

Estar borracho hizo todo más fácil.

Y supongo que no dolió que el siguiente chico en línea fuera mejor que todos los anteriores.

Su nombre era Park Chanyeol y él era un conde o un duque o algo así, y me dijo, —Te pediría que bailaras, pero no sé bailar, así que quizá podamos estar cerca uno del otro y hablar torpemente.

  
Me quedé boquiabierto. —Tío. Qué forma de vender y mantener las expectativas realistas.

  
Se encogió de hombros nervioso. —Es mejor que engatusarte y luego tropezar con tus pies.

  
Tenía las orejas grandes que sobresalían. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran marrones y sus pecas eran marrones, y le dije todo esto porque sentía que debía saberlo.

  
Dijo que era muy consciente.

  
Le dije, —Ahora tenemos que bailar.

  
La sangre se le escurrió de la cara. —¿No me vas a echar como a los demás?

  
—¿Quieres que lo haga?

  
Él tragó saliva. —¿Tal vez? Porque puedo hablar de manera incómoda. ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente tropiezo y caigo y te derribo y luego me conviertes en una linda tetera?

  
—Oh, mis dioses —dije.

—¡Tú podrías!

  
—¡Tienes miedo de mí!

  
—Eh, ¿sí? Muchas personas tienen miedo de ti. Eres muy intimidante.

  
Miré a Ji Cheol, que yo _sabía_ que temía lo que vendría. —Soy un hijo de puta intimidante, —le dije con orgullo.

  
Ji Cheol suspiró. —Sí, sí. Mucho más.

  
Miré a Chanyeol. —Te prometo que no te maldeciré para que sufras la Muerte Negra o te conviertas en una tetera. Mientras bailamos, puedes contarme todas las historias que la gente cuenta acerca de mí.

  
Chanyeol dijo, —Oh no.

  
NO HIZO DAÑO que Heechul me trajera más vino de manzana mientras Ji Cheol no estaba mirando.

  
—Simplemente no vomites sobre nadie, —me advirtió.

  
—A veces sólo quiero estrujar frambuesas en tu estómago para oír tu relincho, — le respondí.

  
—Por favor no le digas eso a nadie más esta noche, —dijo.

  
—¿Ni siquiera al capitán Mano Larga?

  
—Especialmente no al Capitán Mano Larga.

  
—Voy a ir a bailar, —le susurré, gritando.

  
Así que, por supuesto, tan pronto como el Rey abrió el baile con un movimiento de su mano y un bruñido de cuernos, me acerqué a él, me incliné lo más que pude sin caerme y le pedí que bailara conmigo.

  
El Rey se echó a reír, luego se quitó su túnica exterior y tomó mi mano, llevándome a la pista de baile.

  
—Me gustan los volantes en tu camisa, —le dije—. Pero eso es lo único que me gusta de ti ahora mismo.

  
Comenzó un vals y fui lo suficientemente amable para dejarlo llevar. Estaba cerca, sin embargo.

  
—Estás loco, —dijo con una sonrisa amable.

  
—Creo que acabo de decirte eso.

  
—Quiero que seas feliz.

  
—Yo _soy_ feliz. —Y lo era. En su mayoría.

  
—Más feliz, —dijo.

  
—Soy más feliz que nunca.

  
—¿Lo eres?

  
—Detente. He estado bebiendo. Sin análisis. ¿Sabías que un hombre me lamió la mano porque le dijiste que quería que tomara mi flor?

  
El Rey tropezó, pero se recuperó con gracia, como suelen hacer los reyes.

— Te puedo asegurar que esa combinación de palabras nunca salió de mi boca. —

Se estaba poniendo un poco rojo.

—Aun así, me lamió la mano.

  
—¿Quién fue?

  
—Capitán Mano Larga. No lo sé. Una cicatriz en la cara. Ojos violadores.

  
—Ah. Ese sería el Duque WonHoo. Una pena, realmente. Ha sido muy recomendado.

  
—Lo recomendaría para la eutanasia, —le dije—. Y no quiero saber los criterios que se te ocurrieron para vetar a cualquiera menos deseable.

  
—No hice nada de eso —dijo el rey—. Solo escribí tus estadísticas y la fecha y la hora del baile y lo puse en la pared del cuarto de baño de cada taberna dentro de un radio de sesenta millas. No hubo investigaciones.

  
—¿Recuerdas que una vez me reí de una broma que dijiste?

  
Me sonrió. —Lo recuerdo.

  
—Esto no va a ser como ese momento.

  
Se rio lo suficiente para los dos.

  
Me mordí el labio.

Y luego abrí la boca. —¿Es... — _Jungkook_ —, Yugyeom feliz?

  
La sonrisa del rey se suavizó. —Creo que sí. El amor puede hacerle eso a un hombre. Simplemente míralos.

  
Y lo hice. No quería, pero lo hice. Estaban bailando al otro lado de la sala y se movían con gracia juntos. Tenían la misma altura, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que la mano de Yugyeom estaba _casi_ tocando el culo de Jungkook, que no estaba mirando.

Jungkook se había cambiado de su armadura y llevaba pantalones blancos y botas negras hasta las rodillas, casi como si fuera a montar a caballo. Su chaqueta negra se extendía contra su pecho y sus brazos.

Y sí, se _veían_ felices. En su mayoría. Tal vez.

No pude leer la cara de Jungkook.

Jungkook debió haber sentido que los mirábamos porque miró hacia arriba y me llamó la atención. Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, y yo desvié la vista rápidamente.

  
—Supongo, —dije finalmente.

  
—Hace feliz a Yugyeom —dijo el rey—. Y espero que Yugyeom pueda hacer lo mismo por él. Ha pasado mucho tiempo que no veo a Jungkook sonreír.

  
Lo cual, era extraño. Porque yo lo había visto sonreír unas cuantas veces.

Más temprano esta noche, incluso. Y esta mañana.

  
—Todavía no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo, —le dije.

El Rey suspiró.

—Jimin, desde el día que Ji Cheol te trajo al castillo, sabía que había algo especial en ti. No tenía nada que ver con tu magia o con lo que Ji Cheol pensara que serías algún día. Tenía que ver con el tamaño de tu corazón. Tienes mucho que dar a la gente y creo que a veces lo escondes detrás de tu ingenio y palabras. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga sentir completo, que te permita bajar la guardia y simplemente ser.

  
—Te tengo —dije honestamente—. Y a Ji Cheol. Y a mis padres y a Tiggy y Heechul. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?

  
—Alguien a quien llamar tuyo —dijo.

  
—Tengo prioridades —dije débilmente.

  
—Haz esto, y estaré de acuerdo en financiar tu propuesta de más maestros contratados en los barrios marginales.

  
Yo entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. —Tú, tramposo.

  
Me sonrió.

El Rey y yo bailamos.

Y BAILÉ con algunos de ellos. El Rey quería que lo intentara, y no había manera de que no lo hiciera.

No después de todo lo que había hecho por mí y por mi familia.

Eso no significaba que lo hiciera fácil.

Era extraño y raro, y me di cuenta de que _de verdad_ odiaba bailar con extraños que estaban tratando de meterse en _mi negocio_ , así que llené el silencio con descripciones vívidas de cómo tendríamos al menos diez niños y que yo conocía un hechizo que nos permitiría quedar embarazados para que pudiéramos tomar turnos para sacar a los bebés del culo.

Estoy seguro de que un par de ellos simplemente corrieron en el momento que había terminado. Les despedí con la mano.

Y entonces Chanyeol se acercó con sus orejas y nerviosismo, chisporroteando sobre cómo él ni siquiera podía _imaginar_ cómo funcionaría eso de los bebés saliendo del culo y pensé, _Okay_. _Bien, ¿por qué no?_

Yo estaba borracho y temerario y joder por qué no. Me veía bien (en su mayoría). Me sentía bien (algo así). ¿Por qué demonios no?

  
Le dije, —Baila conmigo. —Yo sacudí las cejas.

  
Él se sonrojó. —Estabas bailando con el _rey_.

  
—Tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba gritarle.

Parecía horrorizado. —¡Vas a perder la cabeza!

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sí, porque _eso_ pasa mucho por aquí.

  
—Realmente no puedo bailar. Ya te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas la torpeza? Soy _torpe_.

  
Me encogí de hombros. —Entonces baila conmigo con torpeza.

  
Tal vez creí ver el indicio de una sonrisa. Y tal vez pensé que era una bonita  
sonrisa.

Así que se inclinó delante de mí, y yo me reí de él. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista.

Desde allí, no parecía seguro de dónde poner sus manos.

Y como me gustaba verlo sonrojarse, dije, —En cualquier lugar.

Se puso completamente rojo, pero una mano fue a mi espalda y la otra agarró mis dedos y nos movimos.

Pisó mi pie.

  
Yo dije, —Bueno, entonces.

  
Dirigí el vals.

Él me siguió, mirando hacia abajo a nuestros pies.

  
La canción terminó y otra comenzó, y yo le dije, —No has huido todavía.

  
Él dijo, —No, señor.

  
Tenía diecinueve años. Sus padres estaban en la Corte del Rey. Su padre era un hombre de negocios que poseía hoteles en todo Verania. Hacían mucho dinero.

  
Él dijo, —Así que puedo proveer para ti. —Él no miró mis ojos cuando lo dijo.

  
Y me reí de él otra vez. Le dije que no necesitaba que me proveyera. Que no quería que lo hiciera.

  
—¿Qué _es_ lo que quieres? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

  
¡Ah! Esa era la pregunta.

  
—Muchas cosas, —le dije, y él lo dejó así.

  
Él era mejor bailarín del que se daba crédito.

Principalmente.

Pero todavía se sentía... apagado. Porque era muy _agradable_. Simplemente... agradable.

  
El zumbido del alcohol estaba disminuyendo. Las cosas se sentían un poco más pesadas ahora.

Una tercera canción estaba a punto de comenzar cuando Chanyeol dijo: —¿Deberíamos ...?

  
—¿Les importa si interrumpo?

  
Y me quedé _helado_.


	6. El Caballero

  
Chanyeol se ruborizó de nuevo y dijo, —Claro. Sí. Por supuesto, Caballero Comandante. Mis disculpas. —Él desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

  
Jeon Jungkook lo sustituyó.

Su mano fue a mi cintura y _quemó_.

Su otra mano tomó la mía, y sentí cada rascado de sus dedos contra mi piel.

Podía sentir el pesado músculo de su brazo bajo mi toque.

Esto no era _agradable_.

Esto era un infierno.

La música comenzó.

Nos movimos. No tenía que contar para él.

  
Dijo, —Has estado ocupado toda la noche. —No había sonrisa en su rostro ni calor en sus palabras.

  
Y debido a que todavía tenía bastante zumbido, me desvié y dije, — Felicitaciones. Por todo. —Las palabras salieron claras y dulces.

  
—Gracias. Has bailado con él dos veces.

  
—¿Qué?

  
Se movía como siempre, con una hermosa precisión. Él estaba dirigiendo y ni siquiera traté de luchar contra ello.

  
—Los demás. Los has despedido después de una canción.

  
—O ellos corrieron.

  
Sus labios se contrajeron y la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó ligeramente. —O eso. Pero él no lo hizo.

  
—No, Chanyeol no lo hizo, —estuve de acuerdo.

  
—¿Ese es su nombre?

  
—Lo es. Es muy simpático.

—¿Lo es?

  
—Sí.

  
—Porque te gusta.

  
—Quizá.

  
Bailamos.

  
—No soy simpático, —dijo Jungkook de repente—. No todo el tiempo.

  
—Eres un caballero, —dije, porque eso casi significaba lo mismo.

  
—Caballero Comandante —dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Estoy tan impresionado.

  
—No suenas impresionado.

  
Mi mente vagaba. —Sabes, creo que esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido.

  
Arqueó una ceja hacia mí, y con ese solo movimiento, un fuego ardía en mi vientre como nunca antes había sentido. —¿Y de quién es la culpa?

  
Le sonreí. —Mía. Me asustas.

  
—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy demasiado atractivo para existir en este mundo? —

  
Él lanzó mis palabras de nuevo a mí, su voz burlona y suave.

  
—Porque me asustas —contesté.

  
Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. —¿Por qué bailaste con él dos veces?

  
—Porque él era diferente.

  
—¿Por qué?

  
—Bueno, por un lado, no me lamió la mano como hizo el primer hombre.

  
La mano de Jungkook se tensó en la mía. —¿Es eso así?

  
—Por supuesto. Ha sido una noche rara.

  
—Lo sé.

  
—No lo sabías, ¿verdad? — _Sobre el matrimonio,_ no pude decirlo.

  
No necesitaba preguntar.

El solo sacudió la cabeza. Él dijo, —Chanyeol no te lamió la mano. ¿Por qué más te gusta?

Me reí. Se sentía como si se acercara a la amargura.

—Me dijo que no sabía bailar. Pensé que era dulce. Y él no corrió gritando después de lo de los bebés sacados del culo.

  
Jungkook rio entre dientes. —¿Por qué dulce?

  
—Fue honesto. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

  
—No lo hemos decidido. ¿Cuándo vuelves a ver a Chanyeol?

  
Estreché los ojos. —Nunca dije que lo haría.

  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, con la mandíbula tensa—. Es dulce. Y honesto.

  
Me sentí mareado. —No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Tengo prioridades. Objetivos que conseguir.

  
—Yo también —dijo, y era como si estuviera tratando de decirme más que esas dos palabras, pero no estaba de humor para entender nada.

  
—Supongo. Supongo que nos veremos mucho.

  
—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo, y pensé que me acercaba.

  
—Sí, —dije y no dejé caer mi voz—. Soy el aprendiz de Mago del Rey. Eres el Caballero Comandante de la Guardia del Rey. Parece que nos veremos más a menudo. Especialmente después de casarte con el futuro Rey de Verania. Seré su mago.

  
—¿Correrás esta vez? —preguntó, y ¿cuándo había acercado la cara? Podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. Estaba caliente y húmedo y olía a menta y vino—. Lo intento y lo intento, pero tú huyes. Cada vez.

  
De repente, me sentí muy fuera de lugar.

O más bien, _recordé_ mi lugar. Mi piel estaba demasiado apretada, y yo estaba sudando. La canción estaba terminando, y me alejé.

No soltó mi mano.

Podía oírlo ser llamado por alguien y se dio cuenta de que esta noche se suponía que se trataba de él.

Necesitaba mezclarse y besar culos y distinguirse con su novio en las esquinas oscuras porque se iba a casar.

  
—Gracias por el baile, Caballero Comandante. —Me incliné ante él porque el rango y la costumbre lo hacían así.

  
—Bailes —dijo, con la voz tan baja que pude sentir que se arrastró sobre mí—. En plural. Porque pasamos por tres valses. No uno. Y definitivamente no sólo _dos_.

_Oh mierda._

Jungkook se inclinó hacia mí. Me aparté y sus dedos se arrastraron contra los míos.

Las estrellas estaban brillantes mientras me movía hacia el jardín. Las linternas colgaban de postes de metal, iluminando los caminos cerca de las rosas y los tulipanes.

Tomé aire y lo dejé salir lentamente.

Pasos sonaron detrás de mí. Por supuesto que me seguirían aquí.

Me seguirían en cualquier parte.

  
—¿Tenías que escapar para ocultar tu erección? —preguntó Heechul con simpatía.

  
—Sabes, —dije—, encontré un hechizo en el grimorio de Ji Cheol. ¿En una de esas páginas traseras para la mierda realmente malvada? Hace falta polvo de huesos de un unicornio. Estoy pensando en probarlo.

Seguí caminando.

  
—Si te hace sentir mejor, —Heechul dijo—, No creo que haya visto a alguien bailar antes de follar. Fue muy interesante ver una demostración en vivo.

  
Choqué con un árbol.

Tiggy y Heechul se rieron de mí, porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos.

  
—Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando, —dije mientras quitaba la corteza del árbol de mi boca—. Chanyeol fue muy agradable.

  
—Chanyeol, —se burló Heechul—. Sí. Chanyeol.

  
Lo ignoré. —Tiggy, ¿dijo Ji Cheol cuando nos enviaría fuera de nuevo? —

  
Porque estar en el castillo en el futuro previsible parecía una idea muy mala.

  
—Dos semanas, —Tiggy retumbó.

  
—Ese hijo de puta —murmuré—. Está haciendo esto a propósito.

  
—Algo así como Jungkook bailando contigo a propósito —dijo Heechul.

  
—¡Cállate la boca!

  
—¡Bailar follando! —me siseó.

  
—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso.

—Es cuando bailas, pero es tan fácil decir que preferirías estar _desnudo_ y bailando. Y con bailando, me refiero a follar.

  
—Eso es tan estúpido. Y _no_ lo hicimos. Estábamos hablando de su _boda_ y de _Chanyeol_.

  
—¿Quién es Chanyeol? —preguntó Tiggy.

  
—Orejas grandes, —dijo Heechul—. No podía bailar.

  
—Es precioso, —dijo Tiggy—. Se ponía del color de las fresas por cualquier cosa.

  
—Sí —dije—. Lo hacía. Y tal vez sólo quería bailar con él, no con Jungkook.

  
—Sí, sigue diciéndote eso —dijo Heechul—. Chanyeol era un aperitivo. Jungkook era el plato principal cubierto de postre.

  
—¿Pensé que yo era buffet? —pregunté, confundido.

  
—Lo eras. Es... que... bueno, demasiadas metáforas de comida. Estoy tratando de ser sutil aquí.

  
—Eres un unicornio que habla, —dije—. A veces, cuando cagas, sale como arco iris y huele a galletas. No hay nada sutil en ti.

  
—Es mágico, —dijo Tiggy sucintamente.

  
—El _punto_ es, —dijo Heechul en voz alta—, cuando estabas bailando con Chanyeol, era lindo y torpe y juvenil. Cuando estabas bailando con _Jungkook_ , pensé que toda la habitación se iba a ahogar con la tensión.

  
Gruñí.

—Es lo último que necesito. Porque si pudiste verlo, entonces otros también pudieron hacerlo, y así comienzan los _rumores_ , y en serio no necesito que todo el mundo sepa cómo quiero hacer... cosas... con él.

  
—Cosas, —se burló Heechul—. Mojigato. Y confía en mí cuando digo que no es sólo por ti. Él está ahí contigo. Deberías haber visto las miradas que le estaba echando a Chanyeol cuando tuviste un segundo baile.

  
—Mentiras, —dije con una mueca—. Todo mentiras. ¿Sabes qué? No. Ya no quiero hablar más de esto. Ni siquiera me importa. Lo superé. Pasado. Sigamos continuando. Voy a ir adentro y decirle a Chanyeol que me va a llevar a una cita y será incómodo y agradable y eso será todo.

  
Heechul y Tiggy me miraron fijamente.

  
—¿Qué? —pregunté.

  
—¿Cómo no puedes _verlo_? —preguntó Heechul incrédulo.

—¿Ver qué?

  
—¡Gaaah! —gritó él.

  
Tiggy lo arrulló apaciguadamente. —Está bien. Bonito Heechul. Está bien.

  
—Son tan raros, —murmuré.

  
—Te amo, —dijo Heechul—. Pero a veces quiero patear tu bazo.

  
—El sentimiento es mutuo, —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera ...

  
—¿Jimin? —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

  
Porque, por supuesto.

Los tres nos dimos la vuelta.

Jungkook estaba parado junto a las violetas de mi madre, la luz de una linterna cercana cayendo perfectamente en su cara.

  
—Bueno, fóllame boca arriba —dije.

  
Él dijo, —¿Qué?

  
Y dije, —Absolutamente nada, —porque mi _boca_.

  
—Oí gritos.

  
—¿Y viniste corriendo? Por supuesto que lo hiciste.

—Sonaba como si estuviera con dolor. — Se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que alguien podría necesitar ayuda.

Al parecer, ser noble y justo es un afrodisíaco para mí, por lo que podría haber babeado un poco.

—Era sólo Heechul, —me las arreglé para decir—. A veces lo hace. Con los gritos.

  
—Es cierto —dijo Heechul con un suspiro dramático—. Parece que sufro de una condición muy grave llamada olvido por proximidad. Provoca gritos y la incontrolable necesidad ocasional de pisotear estúpidos magos por ser estúpidos.

  
—Y es completamente fatal, —le dije resplandeciente—. Así que quizás deberías estar con los moribundos.

  
Heechul me ignoró. —¿Y por casualidad estabas en el jardín? —le preguntó a Jungkook.

Jungkook miró hacia atrás. —Exactamente.

—¿Buscando un rosal para enrollarte con tu prometido? —Su tono era suave, pero yo conocía a Heechul desde hacía mucho tiempo. No estaba siendo amable.

  
—Heechul, —siseé.

  
—Completamente solo, —dijo Jungkook.

  
—¿Está bien? Parece que un Caballero Comandante prometido no tendría que estar solo.

  
—Se podría pensar eso.

  
Los ojos de Heechul se estrecharon. —Estoy seguro de que no me gustas.

  
—Mi mundo se está desmoronando —dijo Jungkook.

  
Podría haberme reído. Por su descaro.

  
Heechul no estaba tan divertido. —Heechul sabe cómo matar a una perra.

  
—Probablemente deberías correr, —le dije a Jungkook—. Cuando comienza a referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona, por lo general significa que está a punto de entrar en uno de sus berrinches de unicornio.

  
—¿Los unicornios tienen berrinches? —preguntó Jungkook.

  
—Hay diamantina* en ello —dije solemnemente—. Diamantina y sarcasmo. Estarás emocionalmente eviscerado. No físicamente, porque aún no hemos recuperado su cuerno. Di tus bendiciones.

_*Diamantina, brillantina o purpurina._

  
—¡No creo que lo necesite para patearte el culo, sin embargo! —gruñó Heechul, empujando hacia atrás y adelante. Diamantina empezó a flotar en el aire a su alrededor, desprendiéndose de su espalda y flancos.

Nunca pudimos realmente averiguar de dónde venía. Heechul había dicho que era porque sus entrañas eran tan festivas.

Le había dicho que eso era muy flojo.

—¡Prepárate, chico guapo! Heechul va a traer el _dolor_.

  
—Probablemente sería más amenazante si no estuviera destilando furiosamente diamantina, —dijo Jungkook—. Es difícil ser intimidado cuando eres tan brillante.

  
—Esto es increíble, —le susurré a nadie en particular porque nadie me estaba escuchando.

  
—¿ _Brillante_? —dijo Heechul, indignado—. ¡Te voy a mostrar _brillante_! Cuando acabe con mi ataque emocional, ni siquiera entenderás el concepto de autoestima, y mucho menos cómo tenerlo.

  
Tiggy dijo, —Esto va a ser feo.

—Eres adorable, —dijo Jungkook, y era adorable por _usar_ la palabra adorable.

  
Sobre todo, porque parecía que lo decía _en serio_.

Y Heechul también debió oírlo.

Especialmente porque los unicornios pueden decir cuando alguien está mintiendo.

— _Te mataré_ la cara y ... espera. ¿Qué? —Heechul dejó de despotricar.

  
Jungkook se encogió de hombros. —Eres adorable. Con tu brillo enojado.

  
Y Heechul se _sonrojó_. Toda su _cara_.

Nunca antes en la extraña y sórdida historia de nuestra mejor amistad lo había visto enrojecer.

—Aww, —dijo. Rascó el suelo con un solo casco—. Tú, solo cállate, tú. —Y luego se _rio_.

  
—¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo?

  
—¿No es obvio? —dijo Heechul—. Jungkook está enamorado de mí. Vamos a huir juntos. Ahora vete. —Se volvió hacia Jungkook, despidiéndome completamente—. Ahora,—dijo—. Cuéntame más sobre mí.

  
—Es un amor por siempre jamás, —Jungkook aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
—Tienes que alimentarme con uvas de tu mano, —exigió Heechul—. Uvas peladas congeladas. No aceptaré nada menos. Yo soy la luz de tu vida y me tratarás como tal.

  
Jungkook frotó una mano a lo largo de la nariz de Heechul y yo estaba cabreado porque quería que frotara _mi_ nariz.

Así que le dije: —¡Heechul, puta! ¡Se va a casar! —

  
Como si realmente pensara que Jungkook iba a follar a mi mejor amigo unicornio.

¿Verdad? ¿ _Verdad_?

Oí el perverso rizo en su tono incluso antes de que pudiera comprender las palabras de Heechul, y sólo entonces me di cuenta qué tan diabólico el cerebro de mi mejor amigo podría ser.

Había _planeado_ esto. Llegar a este punto. Él era _malvado_.

  
—Jimin, —dijo con una mirada hacia mí—. ¿No estabas diciendo algo sobre ir dentro y pedirle a Chanyeol que salga contigo en una cita?

  
Y la atmósfera un tanto alegre sucumbió a una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

  
Maldije a Heechul en mi cabeza. Mis dedos en realidad se retorcían con los inicios de un hechizo de destierro que potencialmente podría enviarlo a los confines del mundo conocido, pero de alguna manera pude detenerme.

Apenas.

¿Por qué sin embargo? No importaba lo que dijera Heechul. No le debía nada a Jungkook. Definitivamente no me debía nada.

  
Así que le dije, —Sí, claro. —

Porque iba a hacerlo. Porque tenía _opciones_.

Jungkook retrocedió un paso de Heechul y dejó caer la mano.

  
Y luego dijo con aplomo, —Tendrás un chaperón.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Porque tiene sentido. No es que me haga daño. Soy más alto que él y puedo hacer que estalle en llamas.

  
—Es para proteger tu virtud —dijo Jungkook con los dientes apretados.

  
—¿Mi _virtud_?

  
—Oh —dijo Heechul a Tiggy—. Es mucho más divertido estar en este lado de las cosas.

  
—¿Por qué grita Jimin? —preguntó Tiggy.

  
—Es su configuración por defecto, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Es para asegurar que te mantengas a salvo —dijo Jungkook—. Eres importante para mí… para el reino.

  
—Para el reino, —susurró Heechul.

  
—Correcto, —le susurró Tiggy—, el _reino_.

  
—No necesito a nadie para proteger mi _virtud_ —repliqué—. Si yo quisiera salir a follar al primer hombre que viera, entonces podría. O tal vez me sentiría aventurero y ¡encontraría una dama! Tal vez _ambos_. Al mismo tiempo.

  
—Jimin, cariño, —Heechul llamó, rompiendo la ira—. Recuerda que amas a los _hombres_. Ni un poco a las damas. Aunque parezca que tengas una apreciación malsana por las tetas.

  
—Está bien, —dije—. Punto. Los senos son fascinantes.

  
Jungkook estaba furioso. —No vas a _follar_ nada.

  
—Basta.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Acabas de decir _follar_.

  
—¿Y?

  
—Pero, eres un _caballero_. No puedes decir cosas como _follar_. Se supone que debes abrazar a los niños y rescatar gatitos y matar a las bestias fantásticas. No puedes decir _follar_. Es impropio de alguien de tu posición.

  
—¿Y tú puedes? —Él volvió a estar perplejo.

  
Yo sonreí. —Puedes apostar tu jodido culo de que puedo. Soy un mago.

—Aprendiz, —susurró Heechul.

  
 _Matar es malo. Matar es malo_.

— _Independientemente_ , yo soy mi propio hombre. No respondo a nadie más que a mí mismo.

  
—Y yo —dijo Heechul.

—Y Heechul, —le dije. Porque era cierto.

—Y Tiggy —dijo Tiggy.

—Y Tiggy. —Porque eso también era cierto.

—Y tu madre —dijo Heechul—. Y tu padre. Y Ji Cheol. Y el Rey.

—De acuerdo, ellos también. —

No era mi propio hombre en absoluto.

Jungkook sonrió. No era la sonrisa bonita que había visto antes.

—Bueno. Entonces le preguntaré al rey.

  
Hijo de _puta_. —Luchas sucio, Jeon, —me quejé.

  
—Oye, si tengo que hacerlo, entonces tú también, —dijo, lo que trajo muchas más preguntas de las que quería tratar. Como, ¿alguna vez abandonaran al chaperón? ¿Se escaparon y follaron en el bosque? ¿Jungkook era virgen? Un dulce, dulce virgen con una gran, gorda…

Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Ni tan siquiera iría allí.

  
—No por mucho tiempo, —le dije a la ligera—. Muy pronto, tendrás vida de casado.

—Eso era más fácil de pensar.

  
—¿Oye, Jungkook? —preguntó Heechul—. Si estás tan preocupado por la _virtud_ de Jimin ... y su importancia para el reino, ¿por qué no te ofreces como voluntario para ser el chaperón? Como Caballero Comandante de la Guardia del Rey, nadie es más calificado que tú para asegurar la seguridad de su trasero.

  
Murmuré dos sílabas oscuras mientras el verde revoloteaba alrededor de los bordes de mi visión. Chasqueé los dedos y la boca de Heechul estaba atada con un cordel brillante.

Él me fulminó con la mirada mientras Tiggy se reía de él.

Heechul era un unicornio, así que su magia contrarrestaría la mía en unos cuantos minutos, pero por ahora lo calló.

Había llegado el momento de acabar con esto, y Jungkook se reiría y me reiría (mientras me marchitaba lentamente por dentro), y luego volvía dentro y encontraba alguna forma de trasladarme a otro continente.

  
Y entonces Jungkook dijo, —Es una buena idea. Se lo diré al rey de inmediato. —

  
Se volvió sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de baile.

  
Porque. ¿Qué?

—¡ _Oye_!


	7. Invitaciones y Citas

  
DOS DÍAS después de la noche más rara en la historia (y sí, incluso superó a la noche hace cuarenta años cuando el mago Choi la Polilla Oscura de alguna manera logró replicarse sesenta y siete veces y luego procedió a tener una auto-orgía en la plaza del pueblo de Meridian City), cuatro invitaciones para citas llegaron al castillo.

  
Las ignoré al principio. Yo estaba ocupado en los laboratorios, tratando de ponerme al día en escribir mi propio _Grimorio_ antes de que Ji Cheol empezará a molestar.

Yo estaba al menos dos capítulos por detrás, y quedar capturado en una cueva por Lartin ciertamente no había ayudado.

El Grimorio de un mago es su legado al mundo de la magia.

O al menos eso es lo que Ji Cheol me había dicho una y otra vez. Al principio, no veía por qué no podíamos simplemente _compartir_ el suyo, pero él me sonrió, me entregó su libro, señaló un hechizo relativamente menor para convertir una manzana en una naranja, y me dijo que me noquease yo mismo.

Qué es exactamente lo que hice.

Cuando me desperté cuatro días más tarde, con las cejas chamuscadas, Ji Cheol me dijo que los hechizos de un Grimorio estaban hechos para adaptarse al mago que los escribió. El Grimorio de Ji Cheol estaba en sintonía con Ji Cheol y su magia.

Ya que era mi mentor, su magia estaba entrelazada con la mía, por lo que sólo perdí las cejas y no una mano ni un pie.

La magia no es sólo el movimiento de una mano o la pronunciación de una palabra.

Ji Cheol lo explicaba mejor diciendo que un mago es como un director de una sinfonía. Es el momento específico, la cadencia, los movimientos que permiten que ocurra la magia.

Sin un director, el latido podría perderse y disolverse en una cacofonía.

Sin un mago experto o una mano guía, la magia podría ser fatal para el mago.

Ji Cheol tenía estantería tras estantería de Grimorios de los magos que le habían precedido en la línea de Verania y que un día irían a mí. Traté de no pensar en esa parte.

Se sentía como demasiada responsabilidad.

Así que experimenté en lenguas antiguas. Dirigí la magia, escuchándola cantar.

Había colores aquí. Tantos colores que era fácil perderse en ellos. Ser abrumado por ellos.

Ji Cheol había dicho una vez que había llegado tan lejos en los colores que los bordes de la realidad habían empezado a sangrar juntos, como si el mundo se derritiera a su alrededor.

Había cometido un error y casi no se recuperó. Nunca aclaró lo que había visto en esos momentos. Lo que había oído. Me contó la historia como una advertencia sobre la adicción a la magia. Era tan _fácil_ ir demasiado lejos.

Ji Cheol nunca me dejó. Mantuvo mis límites contenidos y controlados.

De vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo podría saber hasta dónde podría ir con mi magia si siempre estaba encajonada, pero nunca empujé.

Ji Cheol sabía más que yo.

Confiaba en él para saber qué era lo mejor para mí.

  
—Vas a tener que contestar estas invitaciones.

  
 _Bien._ La mayoría del tiempo.

  
—Tírate por un acantilado —le dije amablemente, sin molestarme en levantar la vista de mi Grimorio, donde estaba anotando una ecuación particularmente difícil y compleja que me permitiría crear fuegos artificiales con granos de maíz. Ya sabes. Temas importantes.

—Lo hice una vez, —dijo—. Yo estaba siendo perseguido por una mantícora particularmente enojada. Me tiró del acantilado y me metió en un río todo porque inadvertidamente había insultado a su madre. Para ser justos, ella era una perra magnífica que había tratado de comerme la semana anterior, así que estaba justificado. Me desperté cuatro días después sin saber quién era y pasé los siguientes seis meses trabajando en un carnaval itinerante.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—Yo era la mujer barbuda, —dijo—. En algún momento durante esos cuatro días que me desmayé, de alguna manera conseguí un par de senos. Fue un tiempo extraño y difícil, pero salí más fuerte después de eso.

—Sólo tú aprenderías una lección de vida de ser una mujer barbuda con amnesia, —dije.

—Todo es una lección de vida —dijo Ji Cheol—. Como estas invitaciones de potenciales pretendientes.

—Tu transición fue torpe y estoy avergonzado por ti.

—Esto no desaparecerá si lo ignoras. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que cuando el Rey pone su mente en algo, habrá un final o efectos colaterales.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—¿Como bailar con un caballero durante quince minutos?

Apreté los dientes. —No es mi culpa. Me arrastró. Con sus costumbres. Yo estaba desesperado por escapar, pero estaba obligado por mi posición como tu aprendiz para salvar la cara. Por ti.

Ji Cheol rio. —Porque te has preocupado por eso en el pasado. La torpeza fluye. El Rey ha nombrado a dicho caballero como tu chaperón para cualquier salida próxima de una naturaleza romántica.

—Mátame, —le supliqué—. Si tienes algún respeto por mí, acabarás con mi vida en este instante.

Ji Cheol meneó la cabeza. —Me gustas mucho como para verte marchar.

— Bastardo sentimental. —Hice una pausa, considerando—. Me gustas también. Aunque en este instante, no podría decirte una sola razón.

Lanzó las invitaciones. —Elige uno. Elígelos a todos ellos. Pero al menos escoge uno. Y cuando salgas, permanece vigilante. Los Oscuros probablemente estén todavía enojados, incluso si fuera escoria de la tierra como Lartin. Si creo que algo de esto interfiere con nuestro trabajo, lo dejamos. Pero sabré si lo estás arruinando a propósito, Jimin. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo que sucederá si no encuentras una **_piedra angular_** apropiada para tu magia.

 _*Piedra angular es primera piedra en la construcción de una base._

Gruñí. —No la piedra angular de nuevo. No necesito a nadie para ayudar a anclar mi magia. Y aunque lo hiciera, te tengo a ti. Y Heechul y Tiggy. Y mis padres.

Sacudió la cabeza. —No es lo mismo. Especialmente ahora que has llegado a la mayoría de edad.

—Todo esto fue idea tuya, ¿no? —Le acusé—. El rey trató de llevarse el mérito, pero lo hiciste tú.

Se encogió de hombros. —Intercambio mutuo de ideas.

 _Vale_.

—¿Hay una de un hombre llamado Chanyeol? —le pregunté.

—Ahí está.

—Envía respuesta. Tira las demás.

—No hay sexo en la primera cita —dijo Ji Cheol—. No des todo de entrada. Guarda algo para más tarde. Tienes que conseguir que regrese de alguna manera. Los dioses saben que no será sólo por tu espumante personalidad.

—Me siento como si no existiera nada correcto en mí en este momento, — dije—. También, he comenzado un nuevo capítulo en el Grimorio que trata específicamente con la alteración de la memoria y el aumento del pecho. Toma eso por lo que quieras.

—¿Una amenaza?

—Una amenaza —le confirmé.

Él me sonrió. —Vas a ser un mago asombroso. Recuerda mis palabras.

NO VOLVÍ a ver a Jungkook hasta que actuó como mi chaperón tres días después.

Yo estaba totalmente bien con eso.

Porque tenía un _plan._

Jodido Jungkook. No le necesitaba.

— **Será la Cita de Todas las Citas** , —le dije a Heechul mientras se acercaba a mi armario—. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, se escribe con mayúsculas como suena.

Los grandes planes siempre deben ser escritos en mayúsculas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mamá.

Entró en la habitación con olor a tierra, lirios y líquenes.

—Para asegurar su éxito —dije, posando frente al espejo.

—No creo que sea así como funciona —dijo papá, entrando detrás de ella.

Fueron directamente a Tiggy, que tiró de ellos a su regazo donde estaba sentado en el suelo.

No sabíamos mucho de dónde había venido Tiggy antes de que Heechul lo conociera, pero había necesitado tacto y atención de inmediato. Mis padres lo habían adoptado extraoficialmente casi de inmediato, y él los adoraba a ambos.

—Solo tienes que creer, —dije mientras me flexionaba.

—Creo que deberías trabajar más si vas a seguir haciendo eso, —dijo Heechul—, porque me hace sentir triste por ti.

—¿Nos gusta Chanyeol? —preguntó mamá.

—Nos gusta —dije.

—En cierto modo —dijo Heechul.

—No. No en cierto modo. Si tengo que hacer esto, entonces es lo suficientemente bueno. Él es agradable. Y tiene esas orejas.

—Apoyo rotundo —dijo papá.

—Tengo prioridades —dije.

—Como hemos oído mil veces —dijo mamá mientras Tiggy pasaba un dedo por su cabello.

—Tengo que terminar el Grimorio —dije como si no hubiera hablado en absoluto—. Entonces tendré que encontrar un encuadernado. Ji Cheol dice que el Grimorio de un mago necesita ser atado con gran cuidado, ya sea por la piel de un enemigo derrotado en batalla o por un material duro ganado frente a la adversidad.

—Creo que prefiero el material duro ganado —dijo mamá—. Suena menos...brutal.

—Y por eso tengo _prioridades_ —dije.

—Tal vez deberías darle prioridad a conseguir un nuevo vestuario —dijo Heechul—. Tu ropa me recuerda a tristeza.

—Yo soy un aventurero —dije—. No tengo tiempo para la moda.

—Eres un mago en la Corte del Rey —me recordó papá mientras Tiggy presionaba su nariz grande en su cabello.

—Aprendiz —dijo Heechul—. Sólo haz magia y conjura un poco de ropa.

Fruncí el ceño. —Eso es frívolo.

—¿Y?

—Sabes cómo se siente Ji Cheol sobre la magia frívola. La magia es importante. No está destinado a ser algo mundano.

—Has atado mi boca con una cuerda brillante —dijo Heechul.

—Eso era importante. No quería que hablaras más. Eso no fue frívolo.

—¿Cómo va el hechizo de fuego de quema de maíz? —preguntó papá.

—¡Estupendo! Creo que... y veo lo que hiciste allí.

—No hice nada, —dijo papá inocentemente.

—Excepto mentir. Mentiroso. ¿Qué genial sería el tener maíz en la temporada de crecimiento encendiéndose en fuegos artificiales para hacerte saber cuándo está listo para ser recogido?

—A menos que los fuegos artificiales iluminen el maíz en llamas —dijo mamá.

—Y queme aldeas —dijo papá.

—Y hacer que las personas queden sin hogar y muertas —dijo Heechul.

—Hueles bien —dijo Tiggy a mi padre.

—Jimin de lo Salvaje con el Increíble Maíz de Fuegos Artificiales —dije—. En mayúsculas, así que ahora es una buena idea.

—Es como si todos nuestros deseos para el futuro se hicieran realidad —dijo papá a mamá—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas embarazada de él? Le susurraba en tu tripa que haría explotar maíz cuando creciera.

Mamá se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. —Esos eran los días.

Tiggy los envolvió en un abrazo. —Los amo muchachos—, dijo.

—Fuera —dije—. Todos. Acabo de darme cuenta de que sólo tengo diez minutos hasta que me vaya a mi primera cita y necesito tener un momento loco antes de ir abajo.

Obedecieron inmediatamente. Los había entrenado bien.

—Lo harás bien —dijo mamá mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

—No le hables del maíz —dijo papá mientras me abrazaba.

—Si te lastima, lo aplasto —dijo Tiggy, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

—Diviértete en tu cita con Jungkook —dijo Heechul.

—Perra —dije.

Heechul se inclinó y puso su frente en la mía. —Puse ropa para ti en la cama — dijo en voz baja—. Intenta divertirte, ¿de acuerdo? No te asustes demasiado. Despiértame cuando llegues a casa si es necesario.

—Voy a estropear esto, —gemí.

—Probablemente. Pero eso también está bien. Aún estaré aquí.

—Me encanta tu cara, —le dije en serio.

—Es una muy buena cara, —estuvo de acuerdo.

  
Y entonces yo estaba solo.

  
—Bueno, mierda, —dije mientras miraba hacia atrás en el espejo—. Puedes hacerlo. Lo tienes. Eres de oro. Es sólo una cita. Sólo una cita. Una primera cita. Con un hombre. _Que es agradable_. Y escoltado por otro hombre. Que es... alguien en quien no estoy pensando. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Me gustan sus orejas y sus pecas, y se tropieza con sus palabras y es impresionante. Tal vez quiera besarlo. Tal vez incluso hacerle una mamada. —Los ojos de mi reflejo se abrieron de par en par—. Está bien, perdón. Lo siento. Nada de mamadas. Aún no has practicado. Nota mental, practicar las mamadas. Bueno. Buena charla. Hagámoslo.

Heechul había puesto unos pantalones grises que eran suaves y desgastados, emparejados con una túnica verde que era un poco ajustada en el pecho.

Confiando en mi mejor amigo unicornio gay sin cuerno, apenas lo pensé. Me vestí rápidamente y revisé el resultado en el espejo.

—Soy un dios del sexo —dije asombrado—. Bien. Mas o menos. Bueno. Realmente no. Y mi autoestima se desinfla rápidamente. Ahora estoy triste.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

_Mierda._

—Sólo un minuto —dije.

Utilicé ese minuto para tener un completo colapso. Estuvo bien, tanto como un colapso puede ser.

Abrí la puerta, resignado. Joong Ki estaba al otro lado, parecía demasiado divertido.

—Ni siquiera quiero oírlo —gruñí.

—No iba a decir una palabra —dijo.

—Tú —le dije—. No digas una sola palabra.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, unas pocas palabras. Tu cita para la noche ha llegado y está esperando en el vestíbulo. Y el Caballero Comandante también está allí. —Él se esforzaba por no sonreír—. Puede que haya algo... de poses involucrado.

—Poses —repetí.

—Tácticas de intimidación, incluso —dijo Joong Ki.

—¿A quién está Chanyeol tratando de intimidar? —pregunté, sorprendido.

Joong Ki se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió. —Me preocupa el futuro de este reino.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Voy a ser parte de ese futuro. Creo que estaremos bien.

—¿Por tu nivel de conciencia?

—Exactamente, —le dije, sonriéndole. Me conocía muy bien.

Murmuró algo que sonaba como “estamos todos condenados”, pero no podía estar seguro ya que estaba demasiado ocupado cerrando las puertas de mi habitación.

CHANYEOL NO parecía estar posando en lo más mínimo cuando bajé las escaleras.

De hecho, parecía completamente aterrorizado.

Jungkook estaba junto a él, con una expresión suave en su rostro.

Ji Cheol estaba apoyado contra la pared, tarareando silenciosamente para sí mismo.

—Esto fue una mala idea —dije.

Lo cual, por supuesto, lo escucharon. Ellos lanzaron sus miradas hacia las escaleras.

—¡Eep! —dijo Chanyeol.

—Jimin, —dijo Jungkook.

Ji Cheol solo sonrió. Enigmáticamente.

—Heeey, —dije, haciendo un saludo torpe con la mano.

Entonces todos nos quedamos allí.

Por, como, dos minutos enteros.

Sólo mirándolo.

Ji Cheol se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente.

Chanyeol dijo, —Um. Sí. Bien. Mi señal. Gracias, mi buen hombre. —Dio un paso adelante. Y luego otro—. ¡Jimin! Estás...

Esperé.

—…simplemente ...excelente. —Concluyó.

—Gracias, Chanyeol —dije—. Tú te ves muy bien. —Y lo hacía. Llevaba un chaleco apretado sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada—. Tus orejas siguen siendo impresionantes.

Y se sonrojó.

Jungkook frunció el ceño.

Ji Cheol puso los ojos en blanco.

Chanyeol me tendió una pequeña bolsa de malla. Dentro había una colección de bellas conchas marinas brillantes doradas, amarillas y blancas. Eran conchas de Rovian, específicamente, que necesitaba para un hechizo que todavía tenía que completar.

No había tenido tiempo de reunirlas yo mismo. La costa más cercana estaba a quince kilómetros de distancia.

Miré a Ji Cheol, porque tenía que hacerlo. Chanyeol no podía saber nada de eso.

Ji Cheol me guiñó el ojo.

Volví a mirar a Chanyeol, quien me observó con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. —Son perfectas, —dije en voz baja—. Justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias.

Y él sonrió, bajo y dulce. —Yo mismo las recogí.

—Eso las hace aún mejores, —dije honestamente.

—¿Nos vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y él abrió la salida del castillo, Jungkook detrás de nosotros.

Esto era agradable. Era un buen comienzo. Todo era bueno.

Todo estaría bien.


	8. Patos, Arándanos, Y Pajas Accidentales

NADA ESTABA bien.

Bueno, empezó bien.

Pero entonces escaló muy, _muy rápidamente_.

El viaje en carruaje se hizo en silencio.

Entré primero, y Chanyeol trató de seguir y sentarse a mi lado. Jungkook se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza. Chanyeol debió haber recibido el mensaje porque se movió rápidamente al otro lado del carruaje, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Jungkook se sentó a mi lado, cruzando sus considerables brazos sobre su considerable pecho.

Y miró fijamente a Chanyeol.

Debido a que nunca había encontrado un silencio que al menos no intentase llenar, dije, —Entonces, esto es... festivo.

Chanyeol dijo, —Bastante.

Jungkook miró fijamente.

Silencio.

Le dije, —¿Dónde vamos esta agradable noche?

Chanyeol dijo, —Al Antonella. Es el Restaurante en uno de los hoteles de mi papá. Es nuevo y de muy alta clase.

Jungkook miró fijamente.

Le dije, —En el hotel, ¿eh? Si la velada va bien, tal vez podríamos conseguir una habitación después. —

Fue una broma. Una broma horrible, horrible.

Chanyeol susurró, —Dulces dioses.

Jungkook miró furioso.

Silencio.

Así que le dije: —Estaba bromeando. No voy a follarte en nuestra primera cita. —

_Como aclaración._

Chanyeol dijo, —Dulces dioses.

Jungkook miró furioso.

Silencio.

No pude evitar decir, —Bueno, tal vez una paja si tienes suerte. Tengo un buen...

Jungkook puso su mano sobre mi boca.

Chanyeol estaba sudando.

Pensé en lamer la mano de Jungkook.

Chanyeol dijo débilmente, —Va a ser una velada encantadora.

ANTONELLA ERA elegante. Luminoso, resplandeciente y nuevo. Un cuarteto de cuerda tocaba suavemente en el fondo. Lámparas de cristal colgaban del techo, las velas encendidas y parpadeantes.

Nos llevaron a una mesa lejos de los otros, un reservado en un rincón acogedor.

Sabía que este era el punto donde Jungkook tendría que inclinarse y mantener su distancia.

No es como si estuviera en una cita con _él._

Por lo menos, debería habernos dado alguna apariencia de privacidad.

En su lugar, él se acercó a la mesa, de pie de espaldas a nosotros....

Yo dije, —Vete.

Dijo, —Estoy de guardia.

Le dije, —No lo necesito.

—Órdenes del Rey.

—Voy a tirarte trozos de pan a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Vas a estar muy avergonzado porque todo el mundo va a ver que te golpean en la cabeza con pan.

—Prueba y verás lo que sucede —dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

Chanyeol dijo, —Así que.

Y entonces recordé que Chanyeol estaba allí.

Yo era un idiota.

Me senté y puse toda mi atención en Chanyeol.

Eso parecía ponerle más nervioso.

Le sonreí.

Eso parecía ponerle aún más nervioso. Necesitaba calmarlo.

Le dije, —Estaba bromeando sobre el tema de la paja.

—Oh, querido —dijo.

Jungkook bufó en voz alta.

Lo ignoré. —Así que. Chanyeol.

Él asintió pasando lo que podría describirse como un trago amargo.

—¿Cómo está tu... vida? —Suave. Y abarcaba todo.

—Está bien, —dijo rápidamente—. Um. Muy bien. Mi padre está hablando sobre jubilarse pronto, y yo me haré cargo de las operaciones de los hoteles.

—Eso suena emocionante. Especialmente para alguien tan joven. —Tomé un vaso de agua para beber.

Él se sonrojó. —Eso espero. Es mucha responsabilidad. —Y entonces pareció que se arrepentía de haberlo dicho—. ¡Pero no tanto que no pueda verte! Si nos vamos a casar, tendré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Yo rocié agua sobre la mesa y tosí. —Eso es bueno. Eso es... sí nos _casamos_.

Guau. Como. ¿Qué?

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Chanyeol como si me hubiese ofendido—. Lo siento. No quise decir _sí._ Quise decir _cuándo._

Golpeé el vaso de agua sobre la mesa. Se derramó todo sobre Chanyeol.

—Oh mierda, —dije—. Lo siento mucho. Normalmente no soy tan torpe. — Bueno, eso era mentira. Esto era casi lo habitual. Me acerqué y tomé una servilleta de tela y empecé a limpiar el agua de Chanyeol. Me tomó un minuto antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba frotando su entrepierna. Me quedé mirando con horror.

—Oh _dioses_ —gimió Chanyeol.

— _Jimin_ —dijo bruscamente Jungkook—. ¿Qué demonios?

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡No le estoy haciendo una paja! —grité. ¡Sólo trato de que se seque!

El restaurante se quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo nos miraba.

—He dicho eso muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

—¿Jimin? —gritó Chanyeol—. ¿Podrías... mover? ¿Tu mano?

Volví a mirar hacia atrás, y mi mano todavía estaba en su regazo. —Lo siento, —le dije, acariciando su entrepierna un par de veces—. Mi error.

Chanyeol parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Jungkook no se molestó en darse la vuelta o alejarse de la mesa.

—No más pajas a escondidas, —le dije—. Lo prometo. Mi virtud todavía está intacta.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo.

—Demasiado descaro, —dije—. ¿Por qué nadie sabe que eres tan descarado?

—No suele aparecer en una conversación —explicó.

Un camarero se acercó, parecía un poco aprensivo. —¿Está todo bien, duque Park?

—El duque Park Chanyeol —dije, probándolo—. Señora Jimin de Chanyeol. Todos me miraban fijamente.

Yo los desestimé con la mano. —Es una cosa que Heechul y yo hacemos.

El señora Jeon Jimin sonaba increíble, pero pensé que ahora no era el momento adecuado para decirlo en voz alta.

**O nunca.**

Todavía miraban fijamente.

—¿Heechul? ¿Mi mejor amigo? ¿El unicornio gay sin cuerno? ¿La diva más feroz que existe? ¿Nada? Jungkook, sabes de quién hablo. Después de todo, lo estabas prácticamente acariciando en la celebración.

Parecía que le dolía reconocer que sí, de hecho, conocía a la diva más feroz existente.

—No hubo caricias, —dijo bruscamente.

—Hubo caricias —le dije al camarero. Parecía aterrado—. Y exigencia de uvas congeladas peladas. Fue, como... muy _así_. No te estás riendo. Tal vez debías estar ahí.

El camarero asintió.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —dije—. ¿Qué hay para cenar?

El camarero se aclaró la garganta. —Pechuga de pato con salsa de arándanos y patatas asadas.

 _UH oh_. —Soy…

Jungkook dijo, —Jimin es alérgico al pato. Y los arándanos.

Dije, — _¿Qué?_

Chanyeol dijo, —Oh, dioses.

El camarero dijo, —Así que él es alérgico al menú completo.

—No a las patatas —dijo Jungkook.

Dije — _¿Qué?_

Chanyeol dijo, —¿Eres alérgico a los _arándanos?_

—Y al pato —dijo Jungkook.

—Me hincho —le dije a Chanyeol. —Parezco un troll de montaña. Es muy raro. No quiero hacer eso en la primera cita. Eso es en una cuarta o quinta cita. O nunca. Debido a la hinchazón.

—Arándanos —dijo Chanyeol.

—Tenemos otras cosas —dijo el camarero.

—Todo en este menú dice pato, —dijo Jungkook mientras lo arrancaba de la mesa.

—Es una especie de noche temática —dijo Chanyeol débilmente.

—¿Tienes una noche temática de pato? —pregunté—. Eso es épico. Y mortal. Si eres alérgico.

—Tal vez no muchas otras cosas, —dijo el camarero.

—Básicamente todo lo que está en el menú le matará —dijo Jungkook.

—Arándanos —dijo Chanyeol.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —le pregunté a Jungkook.

—Hay patatas y pan —dijo el camarero—. Y vino de arándano. Espere. Tenemos agua.

—¿Patatas y pan? —dije con el ceño fruncido—. _Carbohidratos_.

Jungkook dijo, —Yo sé cosas.

Chanyeol dijo. —Oh, mis dioses. ¿Vas a hincharte _ahora?_ ¿Estar respirando el pato y el aire de arándano va a matarte? —Parecía que estaba entrando en pánico.

—Puede ser —dijo Jungkook—. No sonaba como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

—No lo haré —dije, extendiendo la mano y dándole palmaditas a Chanyeol.

—Puede ser —insistió Jungkook. Algo de pánico. Apenas pánico.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Tú y Heechul sois tan reinas del drama. No voy a olerlo de cerca. —Miré a Chanyeol—. Sin embargo, no habrá más tarde si como pato. Harás que mi lengua se hinche. —Empecé a levantar las cejas.

Chanyeol se ahogó en el aire.

—Entonces —dijo el camarero—, te traeré patatas y pan.

—Y más agua —dije—. Porque la he derramado sobre la mesa. Y luego se volvió inapropiado cuando traté de limpiarlo. Voy a tener que trabajar aún más mañana para compensar todas las patatas y el pan. Bueno. Me siento mal. Eso fue una mentira. No voy a trabajar en absoluto. Eso suena horrible.

El camarero prácticamente huyó.

—Me gusta —le dije—. Servicio muy rápido. Buen trabajo, Chanyeol.

—¿Gracias?

Jungkook dijo, —¿Estás respirando bien? —Se inclinó, con las manos sobre la mesa, hasta que estuvo a mi altura—. Toma una respiración profunda.

Lo hice. Y luego, porque soy un idiota, empecé a jadear y agarrando mi garganta.

Ambos se asustaron.

Me reí de ellos.

No se divirtieron.

—Calma —dije—. Estamos divirtiéndonos.

—Eres ridículo —Jungkook me gruñó.

—¿Y cómo sabes cosas? —le pregunté, entrecerrando los ojos.

Se encogió de hombros. —Solamente las sé.

—Eso no es una respuesta.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Chanyeol.

—Vamos a ver cómo comienza la velada —dije—. Está arrancado bien. En su mayoría. Tal vez no sea la Comida de la Muerte.

—No vas a hacer nada —dijo Jungkook.

—Eep, —dijo Chanyeol.

—Vete. Estoy en una cita.

Se volvió y miró a Chanyeol. Intentó parecer intimidante. Debía haber funcionado porque Chanyeol estaba intimidado.

—No hacer nada —dijo.

—No hacer nada —dijo Chanyeol rápidamente.

—Jungkook, me estas enterrando la punta de _tu espada_ —le dije. Porque se me estaba enterrando. No sé por qué pensó que tenía que venir completamente armado de caballero. Hablando de excederse. —Estás apretándola contra mí.

Y entonces Jungkook se _sonrojó._

Dije —¡Oh mierda! —Con una voz ligeramente estrangulada.

No pensé que fuera posible que él se hiciera más atractivo. Pero lo había hecho de manera exponencial y me había quemado las entrañas.

—Lo siento —murmuró mientras tiraba de ella.

—Claro, —dije débilmente—. Claro —Me preguntaba cómo pedirle que me enterrara con su espada de nuevo.

Chanyeol dijo, —¿Arándanos?

El camarero volvió con patatas y pan.

Y fue en ese momento que fuimos abordados por Magos Oscuros.


	9. Un problema en las rocas

Había que ser realistas. De verdad. Con la forma en que todo lo demás había ido tan lejos, debería haberlo esperado.

—Nada de esto tocó pato o arándanos, —dijo el camarero.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte y se ve preciosa y santa mierda estoy bastante seguro de que estamos a punto de entrar en una pelea.

Los ojos del camarero se abrieron de par en par. Chanyeol se deslizó más abajo en su asiento. Jungkook giró alrededor, sacando su espada. Ni siquiera me preguntó.

Me gustaba eso en un hombre.

Me paré.

Cuatro Magos Oscuros habían entrado en el restaurante.

Los conocía por los escudos que llevaban en sus ropas, parecidos a los que llevaba Lartin. El de delante era grueso y bajito, como un tronco de árbol. Sus cejas eran asombrosas, casi cubriendo toda su frente. Sus ojos cayeron sobre mí y él frunció el ceño.

—¡Jimin de lo Salvaje! —gritó. El restaurante se quedó en silencio mientras la gente miraba de un lado a otro entre nosotros.

—Me gustan tus cejas —le dije—. La manera de ir en contra de las normas sociales de cómo las cejas deben lucir normalmente. Abajo con el sistema y todo eso.

—Jimin, —Jungkook dijo en advertencia.

—¿Qué? _Míralas_ y dime que no pensaste lo mismo.

—¡Estamos aquí para tener nuestra venganza! —exclamó el mago Oscuro.

—Oh no, —gemí—. Va a hacer un monólogo.

—Tú te has llevado a uno de los nuestros. Lartin Hoja Oscura era un mago magnífico que había crecido con el peso y la expectativa de un padre que…

—Ellos hacen esto —le dije a Jungkook—. Villanos. Cada vez. Siempre que me capturan, monólogo. No entiendo _por qué._

—Tienes que dejar de ser capturado —dijo, blandiendo su espada como una perra—. No creo que mi corazón pueda soportarlo más.

—¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó el mago—. Tengo que decir todo esto antes de que ocurra la venganza.

—No es como si lo hiciera a propósito —le dije a Jungkook—. No puedo evitarlo si la gente quiere conseguir todo esto.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso debe ser. Simplemente no pueden mantenerse alejados de todo eso. —Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo.

—Tanto descaro, —le dije asombrado—. Eres como un maestro del descaro. Tú y Heechul tendrían que batirse a duela para ver quién sería la reina del Descaro. Justa advertencia: él ganaría. Pero podrías ser la Princesa Descarada.

—¿Chicos? —dijo el Mago Oscuro.

—No soy una princesa —dijo Jungkook con el ceño fruncido.

—Me doy cuenta de que no dijiste nada acerca de ser una reina —dije.

—No me gusta perder, —dijo.

Le sonreí. —Puedes ser la reina, —le dije—. Solo no le digas a Heechul que dije eso. Hay amistades que han terminado por mucho menos que eso.

—Ellos saben que estamos aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó el mago bajito a sus compañeros Oscuros—. ¿No soy invisible? ¿No he lanzado accidentalmente un hechizo de la invisibilidad en mí mientras veníamos de camino?

—Te puedo ver, —dijo uno de los Oscuros—. No eres invisible.

El mago bajito parecía aliviado. —Eso habría sido embarazoso. ¿Sabes? Como entrar aquí y decir “estoy aquí para vengarme” y no darme cuenta de que era invisible. Y luego tener que hacerme visible y decirlo todo de nuevo. No sería tan realista la segunda vez. Muy forzado e increíble.

—Esto es casi peor que escuchar un monólogo —le dije a Jungkook—. Una vez, fui secuestrado por un grupo de ladrones cuando tenía quince años. Pensaron que podían usarme para entrar en las bóvedas del castillo. El líder continuó durante cuatro horas sobre lo perfecto que era su plan. Pero había olvidado atar mi magia y los convertí en tumbonas por accidente.

—¿Por accidente?

—Estaba tratando de convertirlos en sillas de jardín, —le expliqué—. Hay una diferencia.

Jungkook rio en voz baja. —No había oído eso.

Traté de ignorar lo increíble que era su risa. —Fue antes de que vinieras al castillo. Unos meses, de todos modos.

Jimin, de quince años, había visto a Jungkook de veinte años por primera vez y corrió inmediatamente arriba y se masturbó. Había sido una experiencia revolucionaria y esclarecedora que contestó esencialmente a la pregunta que sí, yo era realmente muy, muy gay. No compartí eso con Jungkook y los magos Oscuros porque ahora no era el momento ni el lugar. O nunca. Nunca sonaba bien.

—Quizá estén atrapados, —dijo uno de los Oscuros—. Como en una niebla de magia. Y ya no pueden oírte.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó el mago bajito. Alzó la voz y gritó. —¿Pueden oírme?

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí. Estoy en una cita.

—¿Con un caballero? —preguntó el mago bajito.

Mi cara se sentía caliente. —Eh. ¿No? No. Con Chanyeol. Di hola, Chanyeol. —Señalé a Chanyeol, que parecía como si hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho.

Le dio un pequeño saludo al mago bajito y dijo—, Heeeeyyy.

El mago bajito frunció el ceño. —Lo siento. Sólo pensé que estabas con el caballero. No has dicho nada a Chanyeol desde que llegamos aquí.

—Lo estoy protegiendo, —dije defensivamente—. Él es agradable.

—¿Agradable? —dijo el Mago bajito. —Eso no es un gran argumento.

—Eres agradable, —le dije a Chanyeol. —Eso es totalmente argumentable. Me gustan tus orejas.

Chanyeol se sonrojó.

Jungkook dijo, —Todo el mundo tiene _orejas,_ Jimin. Dioses. —Estaba todo enojado.

—Soy consciente de eso _, Jungkook_. ¡Estoy siendo halagador!

—¿Así lo llamas?

—Oye, sólo porque _tú..._

—Oh, muchacho —dijo el Mago bajito— lo entiendo totalmente ahora.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Los magos Oscuros rieron.

Incliné la cabeza hacia ellos.

Dejaron de reírse.

El mago bajito dijo, —Estás hablando en serio.

—¿Sobre qué? —Estaba confundido.

—Wow, —dijo uno de los Oscuros.

—Eso tiene que ser muy incómodo. Para todos los involucrados.

—Es tan obvio —dijo el Mago bajito. —La cosa más obvia que he visto.

Los Oscuros estaban de acuerdo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté.

—Me duele la cabeza —dijo el Mago bajito.

—La gente dice eso a mi alrededor mucho —le dije a Jungkook—. Debe ser mi magia o algo así.

—O algo así, —Jungkook estuvo de acuerdo—. Porque no es lo mucho hablas.

—Su Majestad, la Reina Descarada —le anuncié a todos los presentes.

Nadie parecía entender la broma porque no se reían.

—Público duro —murmuré.

—Creo que están más preocupados por la muerte inminente, —dijo Jungkook.

—Oh. Vale. Bien. No puedo tener eso. —Volví a mirar a los Oscuros—. Esto ha sido divertido. Quizás deberían volver y nos vemos en otro momento. Parecen agradables. — Les ofrecí una demostración “mira que precioso es Jimin” con grandes ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Jungkook hizo un ruido extraño a mi lado, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago.

El Mago bajito devolvió la sonrisa y dijo, —Oh. Tú también, Jimin. Simplemente nos iremos y te dejaremos disfrutar de tu velada. Siento mucho interrumpir. Recuerda…

Uno de los Oscuros tiró de su hombro y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo el Mago bajito—. Sí. Sí.... No dime... ¿Hicimos qué...? Sí. Sí.... Oh. _Correcto_ —Él se volvió y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Maldita sea —murmuré—. Pensé que eso funcionaría.

Jungkook ahogó una carcajada. —No puedo creer que casi lo _hiciera_. ¿Alguna vez ha funcionado?

—¿Una vez? No. Cuatro veces.

Él suspiró. —Tienes que dejar de ponerte en estas situaciones.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Lo solucionaré.

—¡Jimin de lo Salvaje! —gritó el mago bajito—. Tomaste la vida de Lartin Hoja Oscura. Un mago Oscuro excelente y honorable que amaba las largas caminatas por el bosque, el olor a velas perfumadas con vainilla y comer pudín. Le has quitado la vida, y ahora tomaremos la tuya. Y la del caballero ya que él ha elegido estar contigo. Tal vez incluso la del pequeño Chanyeol.

Ji Cheol iba a matarme.

Un parpadeo de verde a un lado. Tal vez algo de oro.

Había una razón por la que no usaba mi magia mucho en público, algo que él y yo habíamos acordado cuando me había probado poco después de encontrarme con los chicos de piedra. No quería que la gente supiera la magnitud de mi poder.

Jungkook no había oído hablar del tema ladrón-silla porque Ji Cheol había llegado primero y los cambió de nuevo. Nadie lo sabía, y yo era un poco tonto para hablar de ello.

Porque yo era fuerte. Muy fuerte.

Más fuerte que Ji Cheol. Más fuerte que los Oscuros.

De hecho, Ji Cheol pensó que yo podría ser el mago más fuerte del que había oído hablar.

Y eso le _asustó._

Y me asustó también.

 _Le_ asustó porque estaba siempre preocupado por lo que la gente intentaría hacerme si supieran. Siempre había otros que no querían nada más que aprovechar todo el poder que podían obtener en sus manos.

Me asustó porque siempre estaba preocupado por lo que haría con la _gente_.

Había convertido a un grupo de muchachos en piedra con sólo un _pensamiento._

Así que acordamos mantenerlo lo más silencioso posible. Hasta que supiéramos más.

Habían pasado diez años. Lo único que realmente aprendimos fue que todavía no sabíamos dónde estaban mis límites. Siempre había un techo, un tope para la magia, un punto en el que no podía ir más allá. La magia está ligada por leyes como la física o las matemáticas.

El problema es que esas leyes no parecían aplicarse a mí, y yo aún no había encontrado mi techo.

Por eso necesitaba una piedra angular.

Una piedra angular es la primera piedra en la construcción de un cimiento.

Todas las otras piedras se establecen sobre la base de la colocación de la piedra angular. Determina la posición de una estructura.

En la magia es lo mismo. Necesita una base establecida para crecer adecuadamente.

Era posible que no conociese mi techo porque no sabía dónde empezaba mi cimiento. Podría usar a Ji Cheol, Heechul o Tiggy. Mis padres. Y lo hice.

Pero cada vez era más difícil usarlos cuanto mayor me hacía. De ahí que quisieran un _emparejamiento_.

—Será peor, —me dijo Ji Cheol una vez—. Cuando te sientas amenazado. O cuando los que te importan están amenazados. Será más difícil de controlar.

Los Oscuros me amenazaban. Eso estaba bien. Yo estaba acostumbrado a ser amenazado. Podría lidiar con eso.

Pero también habían amenazado a _Jungkook_. Y eso no estaba bien.

Oh, y a Chanyeol. Habían amenazado a Chanyeol también.

Eso era importante.

Todavía.

Di un paso adelante, y Jungkook dijo, — _Jimin._

La gente se movió entonces. Debían haber visto algo en mi cara porque se _dispersaron_ , empujando sus sillas, revolviéndose hasta que no hubo nadie entre nosotros y los Oscuros.

Les dije, —Se pueden ir ahora. O haré que se vayan. Es su elección. Para ser honesto, sin embargo, no les gustará si soy yo quien los obliga a irse. —Podía ver claramente el verde ahora. Y el oro.

El Mago bajito rio. —Dice el aprendiz.

Los otros Oscuros sonrieron maliciosamente detrás de él.

Jungkook se acercó a mi lado. Sacó su escudo de su espalda y adoptó una postura de pelea junto a mí, los ojos entrecerrados.

Algo se instaló en algún lugar de mi cabeza, encajando en su lugar. Mis hombros se relajaron y mi magia se sintió más hermética. Más concentrada. Más en control.

A través de la neblina de verde y oro, pensé, _Oh no._

Pero el pensamiento se perdió mientras me enfocaba en el verde y el oro. Eran los colores de arriba, la magia de la tierra. Otros colores cambiaban y salían (rojos y azules, púrpuras e índigos).

Los Oscuros se movieron. Ellos se murmuraban a sí mismos y la magia comenzó a construir.

Estaban transmitiendo. Cada simple movimiento como si no lo supiera.

Había gente aquí, me recordé a mí mismo. Gente inocente.

Y Jungkook. Jungkook estaba a mi lado, y nada podía pasarle.

Por eso, cuando el Oscuro de la derecha me lanzó una bola de fuego azul, sostuve mi mano delante de mí y la cogí. Se cernía en el aire, a pulgadas de mi palma.

Habría sido tan fácil regresárselas de nuevo, diez veces más grande, encendiendo su cabello, su ropa y su piel. Pero otros se lastimarían. Otros sufrirían.

Así que la empujé hacía mí mismo.

Se sentía extraño, la magia de otro mezclada con la mía. Pero la mía la consumía, haciéndola parte de mí. Había una bengala brillante en el verde y el oro y luego se asentó.

La bola de fuego había desaparecido.

Bajé la mano.

Y los magos Oscuros sólo miraban fijamente.

—Esto, —dijo el Mago bajito— ¿Qué?

Cerré los ojos. Incliné la cabeza a un lado, estirando los músculos, haciendo crujir mi cuello. Respiré hondo. Lo dejé salir lentamente.

Abrí mis ojos.

Los Oscuros dieron un paso atrás como uno solo.

—Les di una oportunidad —dije—. Deberíais haberla tomado.

Podría haberlos matado fácilmente. Estaba en mi derecho de hacerlo. Ellos nos habían atacado primero y no habría repercusiones en tales acciones. Yo estaría justificado y nadie diría nada en mi contra.

Mis dedos hormiguearon y pensé en lo _fácil_ que sería. Un par de viejas palabras que nunca había dicho en voz alta antes, un movimiento de mi muñeca, y sabía que sus corazones explotarían en sus pechos.

Pero yo no era esa persona. Yo no era un asesino.

Así que pensé _tae_ y _dao_ y _fie_ y levanté mis manos para llevar a cabo mi sinfonía.

Había verde. Tanto verde porque la tierra era verde y la tierra estaba alrededor de nosotros.

Moví mis manos hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba. Había un crujido de madera mientras columnas de roca se elevaban a través de las tablas del suelo, moldeando y rodeando a cada oscuro antes de que pudieran moverse.

Yo cerré mis puños. La roca cubría sus piernas y brazos y subía hasta sus cuellos y casi pensaba _seguir adelante_ o tal vez colapsar la roca y todo terminaría para ellos.

Pero Jungkook estaba _justo ahí_ y yo podía oírlo respirar, podía sentir su mano llegando a mi cuello y apretando sólo una vez así que me _detuve._

La neblina de verde y oro se decoloraba.

Cerré los ojos.

Tomé otra respiración.

La dejé salir.

Abrí los ojos.

Todo el mundo me miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Nunca he hecho eso antes. —Miré a Jungkook, que todavía tenía su mano en mi cuello—. ¿Puedes recordarme que escriba esto en el Grimorio cuando volvamos? ¿Si Ji Cheol no me asesina primero?

Jungkook dijo con una voz ronca, —Sí. Sí. Puedo hacerlo. —Sus pupilas parecían dilatadas. Me apretó el cuello de nuevo antes de retirar su mano.

Le sonreí. —Gracias.

Dijo —Ungh —de nuevo.

El Mago bajito dijo —Mis dioses. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Me encogí de hombros. —Soy un mago. —Ja, y Heechul no estaba ni siquiera allí para corregirme. Iba a volverse loco cuando le contara esto.

Todos los Oscuros se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Oh, —dije con una mueca de dolor—, ¿y podrían mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Como, de todo el mundo? Eso sería tan genial de su parte. Les debería una. — Miré alrededor de la habitación, tratando de mirar a cada persona a los ojos para que pudieran ver lo sincero que era.

Todos asintieron.

Me sentí aliviado.

Iba a estar bien.

NO ESTABA bien.

Al día siguiente, hubo titulares gritados en las calles de la Ciudad de Lockes.

_—¡EL APRENDIZ DE MAGO DEL REY DERROTÓ UN EJÉRCITO DE OSCUROS CON SOLO EL PODER DE SU MENTE! ¡LOS TESTIGOS DICEN QUE SUS OJOS BRILLARON CON UNA LUZ IMPÍA Y ALGO LISONJERA! ¡PRIMERA CITA CON EL HIJO DEL MAGNATE PARK CONSIDERADA UN EXITO! ¡ANUNCIO INMINENTE DE LA BODA ESPERADO! ¡LEA AQUÍ PRIMERO!_

  
_Mierda._


	10. La piedra angular

  
—PUEDO EXPLICARLO completamente, —le dije cuando Ji Cheol me lanzó uno de los periódicos a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba en el laboratorio anotando la Columna de Roca (esperando a que se me ocurría un nombre nuevo y mucho más impresionante) que había hecho la noche anterior en mi Grimorio. Pensé que conseguiría sus fundamentos, pero llevaría tiempo ir más en profundidad, y yo había estado solamente en ello una hora o así.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Ji Cheol a la ligera. Pero no me engañé. Estaba _cabreado_.

Miré el papel, la _Gaceta de la Ciudad de Lockes_. Ellos habían elegido usar una foto de cuando estaba pasando por mi fase torpe a los dieciséis años cuando mi cara no había decidido si quería ser algo guapo o un completo desastre.

Arrugué mi nariz. —Eso no es halagador. Dioses, lo hicieron a propósito.

—Sin duda, —dijo Ji Cheol.

Escaneé el artículo. —... _su atuendo le sentaba muy bien..._ Bueno, eso es estupendo, supongo. _...acompañado por el galante e impecable Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook como su chaperón..._ Qué montón de lameculos. ¿Galante e impecable? Voy a burlarme de él en su cara por esto. _...en una cita con el duque Park Chanyeol del conglomerado Hoteles Park..._ ¿Ni una sola mención de sus orejas? Parodia. _... atacado de la nada por cuarenta brujos oscuros..._ Eso no es cierto en absoluto. ¿Qué pasó con la integridad periodística? Libertades excesivas, debo decir. _... derribó al ejército Oscuro con un movimiento de su mano..._ Supongo que fue n movimiento. Un poco más complejo que eso. Qué manera de minimizar las cosas. _…mientras el Caballero Comandante miró con bello asombro..._ ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Un editor incluso pasó esto? Venga. _...parecían íntimos y cómodos mientras estaban de pie al lado uno del otro frente a la marea creciente de Magos Oscuros. ¿Podría haber algo allí? Este reportero ni siquiera comenzará a especular, pero sí. Probablemente haya...._ Oh, chico. Así que, ja, ja, divertido hecho: podría tener algo que decirte en un momento. Considerar eso, un bromista, pero realmente no puedes enojarte porque no es mi culpa. _...Park Minho dio a conocer un comunicado, diciendo que el daño es mínimo y que está complacido de que su futuro yerno fue capaz de defender el r_ _estaurante y a su hijo..._ Bueno, eso era agradable de su parte. Iba a ofrecerme para cubrir los daños, por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer... ¿y su futuro _qué?_

Podría haber chillado esa última parte mientras seguía leyendo.

_Park Minho le dijo a este periodista: —Qué suerte tiene mi hijo. Nunca más tendré que preocuparme por su seguridad. El que será su esposo, obviamente, puede manejar cualquier cosa que se le cruce. Estoy seguro de que el pequeño Chanyeol estará en excelentes manos, si sabes a qué me refiero._

Sí, definitivamente chillando.

Miré a Ji Cheol con ojos aterrados.

Su rostro estaba en sus manos y estaba gimiendo —Mi vida, mi vida, mi vida.

—¡No me voy a casar con Chanyeol! —le grité.

Por supuesto, ese fue el momento en que Heechul, Tiggy y mis padres irrumpieron en el laboratorio.

Heechul dijo, —¿Por qué he tenido que oír hablar de tu compromiso por el cocinero?

—¿Todavía tienes flor o Chanyeol se la comió? —preguntó Tiggy.

Papá dijo, —¿Estás seguro, Jimin? Esa fue la primera cita. Por lo menos ten una más antes de proponerte. Estoy seguro de que es agradable, pero no puede ser _tan_ agradable.

Mamá dijo, —O cincuenta más. O setenta. Hoy me siento muy vieja y no es una buena sensación.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra mi escritorio repetidamente.

—Jimin, —dijo Ji Cheol, apartando su cara de sus manos—. Los Oscuros. ¿Dónde están? ¿Y por qué en el nombre de los dioses no me despertaste en el momento en que volviste al castillo?

—Bueno, mira, esa es una historia divertida —dije.

—¿Sí? —dijo—. Diviérteme.

No sonaba como si estuviera de humor para divertirse.

—Vale. Pero, necesitas escuchar primero todo, antes de hacer juicios. Y te conozco, así que conozco tu rostro crítico. Sí. Ahí está. Justo ahí. Esa cara. Detenla.

Se detuvo. O algo así.

— Así que ahí estaba yo, teniendo una agradable primera cita y ¿sabías que tienen noches temáticas? Y el tema era pato y arándanos. Quizás. Ni siquiera lo sé. Pero soy alérgico a eso y entonces Jungkook iba a forzarme a comer carbohidratos, y Chanyeol pudo haber estado bajo la impresión que iba a hacerle una paja accidental, así que cuando derramé el agua sobre él, él se mojó completamente. Y entonces Jungkook tenía que ser todo, así como, _yo soy un caballero, debes escucharme y hacer lo que digo todo el tiempo en todas partes,_ y yo, como, ¿dices queeeeeeé? Y entonces Chanyeol se molestó porque Jungkook me enterró un poco su espada, que _no_ está sucia, por cierto, y entonces cuatro, _y sólo cuatro_ , Oscuros entraron y comenzaron con un ¡monólogo! ¡Ya sabes lo que me pasa con eso! Pero luego amenazaron a Jungkook con la muerte y yo me puse, así como, _perra, por favor_. _No sabes con quién estás jugando_. Oh, y amenazaron a Chanyeol también.

¡No puedo olvidar a Chanyeol!

—Pero sí sabían con quién estaban jugando y decidieron jugar con nosotros, así que hice que la roca se levantara del suelo y los atrapara por completo y en vez de molestarlos porque sé del mal humor que se ponen cuando son despertados, pedí a Joon Ki que los llevara a las mazmorras, y están en las celdas especiales que bloquean su magia, así que eso es bueno. ¡Y aquí estamos ahora! Todos nosotros. Juntos. En el mismo cuarto. Esto es bonito. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. ¡Así que buenas noches!

Corrí hacia la puerta.

Ji Cheol agitó la mano.

Se cerró y se bloqueó.

—Son las diez de la mañana —dijo.

—Hijo de puta, —suspiré.

Me volví hacia atrás.

Todos me miraron fijamente.

Esperé.

Entonces:

—¿Le hiciste una paja accidental? —me gritó Heechul— ¿Cómo lo hiciste _accidentalmente_?

—Eso es una larga historia, —dijo Tiggy—. No sé qué pasó.

—Juro por los dioses que sólo tú te encuentras en estas situaciones —dijo mamá, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tal vez debería haber comido más carne durante el embarazo. ¿Te fallé? ¿Debería haber comido más yak?

—¿Por qué tendrían el tema del pato y las noches de arándanos? —preguntó mi padre—. Eso suena ridículo.

—Lo _era,_ —dije—. Incluso el vino era arándano.

Ambos hicimos muecas porque él era alérgico también.

Ji Cheol no dijo nada. Ni siquiera tenía su cara de estar juzgándome.

Miré a los otros. —¿Pueden dejarnos solos? Hay cosas que Ji Cheol y yo tenemos que discutir.

Nos miraron a los dos, pero finalmente mamá los condujo hacia la puerta. La puerta se abrió y luego se cerró detrás de ellos tan pronto como pasaron a través de ella.

Se bloqueó de nuevo.

Tragué saliva. —Entonces, ¿te divertías? No pareces divertido. Pareces…

—Jimin.

Dejé de hablar.

Estuvimos callados, por un tiempo.

Entonces, —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto duró el hechizo?

—¿Desde el inicio hasta la terminación?

Él asintió una vez.

Fruncí el ceño. —Cinco segundos. Tal vez hasta diez, aunque no más.

—¿Y las palabras pronunciadas?

Me estremecí. —Ah, mira. Um. En realidad, no _dije_ las palabras. ¿Pude haberlas pensado?

Se quedó muy quieto. —¿Qué palabras pensaste?

—Um. _Tae. Dao_. Y había algo de _fie._ Sí. Definitivamente un poco de _fie._

—Algo de _fie_ —repitió.

—Sí.

—Jimin.

—¿Sí?

—Hay algo más. Eso no lo has dicho.

Gruñí. —Dioses, odio cómo puedes hacer eso. Es espeluznante.

Él esperó.

—De acuerdo, uno de los Oscuros podría haberme disparado una bola de fuego azul de la condenación _y podría_ haberla absorbido en lugar de desviarla.

—Hiciste qué —dijo. Nada de entonación en absoluto. Fue realmente admirable.

Me preguntaba si ese nivel de sequedad venía con la edad o simplemente había tratado conmigo durante casi una década. Probablemente una combinación de ambos.

—Sí. Fue una dura experiencia. —Suspiré, un suspiro cansado de sobrecarga.

—¿Y tu cuerpo no lo rechazó?

Sacudí la cabeza. —No. Al principio me pareció extraño, pero luego sentí que se mezclaba con mi propia magia y eso fue todo.

Me miró fijamente.

Hice todo lo posible para no inquietarme.

Todo lo posible no era suficiente y yo comencé a inquietarme.

Él dijo, —Podrías haber resultado herido.

—Lo sé.

—Podrías haber herido a otros.

— _Lo sé_. Pero no lo hice. Yo no lo haría. No soy ese tipo de persona. —Me sentí muy herido en el corazón por lo que estaba insinuando.

—Sé que no lo eres —me dijo bruscamente—. Y nunca he sugerido lo contrario. Mis _dioses_ , Jimin. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Me reí amargamente.

—Sí, Ji Cheol. Soy muy consciente. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo has perforado en mí lo suficiente. Qué fácil es ser consumido por la magia. Qué fácil sería dejar que se hiciera cargo. Especialmente yo. Y no creo que no lo sepa. No creas que no lo sentía cuando estaban frente a mí, amenazando a Jungkook, diciendo que iban a matarlo. No pienses que no quería matarlos justo entonces y allí, que no sólo quería borrarlos de la faz del mundo para que nunca pudieran hacer amenazas de esa manera. Podría haberle devuelto el fuego. Podría haber tirado la roca sobre sus caras y dejar que se ahoguen. Podría haber roto sus corazones palpitantes en su pecho. Así que no pienses que no lo sé. Porque lo hago. Lo sé. Pero he hecho una elección y he impedido que lastimen a nadie.

—Y a ti y a Chanyeol —dijo Ji Cheol.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que amenazaban a Jungkook. Seguramente te amenazaron a ti y a Chanyeol también.

—Por supuesto, —dije rápidamente—. Sí. Chanyeol y yo también estábamos amenazados. El pobre Chanyeol. Con sus orejas.

—Pero fue Jungkook quien te hizo actuar.

—¿Qué? No claro que no.

—Así que permíteme que entienda bien, —dijo—. Te han amenazado a ti y a Jungkook.

—Y Chanyeol —dije.

—Y Chanyeol, —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Y luego absorbiste la magia de otro mago y llamaste a la tierra y los encerraste en piedra.

—Eso es lo esencial.

—Lo es.

—Sí. —Le sonreí.

—Has dicho algo antes. —Su mirada era calculadora.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Odiaba al Ji Cheol calculador.

—He dicho muchas cosas antes. Es algo que me gusta.

Ji Cheol dijo, —Así que, ja, ja, divertido hecho: podría tener algo que decirte en un momento. Considera eso un señuelo, pero no puedes enfadarte porque no es culpa mía.

—Realmente odio tu memoria fotográfica —le dije—. Mucho, muchísimo. ¿Y esa voz que acabas de usar? Si eso fue un intento de imitarme, me siento insultado. No sueno tan agudo y estridente.

—Me entrenaron como maestro impresionista —dijo, completamente serio.

—De acuerdo, así que tal vez _sueno_ tan agudo y estridente. Eso es desalentador.

—Estoy devastado por ti, —dijo—. Así que. Me has provocado. Dame el resto. Espero con ansia.

—No puedes enfadarte —dije.

—Siempre que empiezas historias así, por lo general termino enfadado.

— _Mierda_.

—Jimin.

No tenía sentido tratar de mentir acerca de ello. Ji Cheol lo sabría.

—Creo que Jungkook podría ser mi piedra angular. —Cerré los ojos y esperé a que los gritos comenzaran.

Nunca llegaron.

Lo di un minuto, sólo para estar seguro. Nada. Abrí un ojo. Luego el otro.

Ji Cheol sólo parecía triste. —Oh, Jimin, —dijo en voz baja.

Eso fue peor que gritar. Era _lástima._ Y odiaba la _compasión_.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No es ... ideal. Y no está... pasando. Lo sé. Yo sé esto. Pero tienes que creerme cuando digo que no lo sabía. No quise que sucediera. Yo estaba _allí_ y él se paró a mi lado y algo justo _hizo clic_ en mi cabeza. Y entonces, cuando lo amenazaron, todo lo que pude pensar fue que nunca dejaría que hicieran eso. Nunca dejaría que eso sucediera. Pero está bien, porque no es permanente. No estamos obligados. Sólo necesito mantener mi distancia con él y encontrar a alguien más. Chanyeol está... bien. Voy a ir más citas con él. Voy a ir a tantas citas que ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por ello. Ni siquiera...

—Jimin.

—Mierda —murmuré—. La jodí. Lo siento.

Él suspiró. —No lo hiciste. No es como si lo hicieras a propósito. Así no es cómo funciona. No puedes forzar algo así.

—Lo sé. Es sólo....

—¿Qué?

—Simplemente es **_él_** , ¿sabes? la única persona que no puedo tener. Por supuesto. Porque así es como funciona mi vida.

—No tiene que haber una participación romántica en una piedra angular, Jimin. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. El mío nunca fue romántico.

—Porque eres asexual, —dije, porque las cosas tenían mucho más sentido ahora.

Ji Cheol _nunca_ hablaba del pasado, al menos no de algo personal. La piedra angular de un mago es privada. Los detalles de la relación suelen ser sólo para los dos involucrados. La mayoría eran románticos, pero no todas.

—Sí —dijo Ji Cheol—. Pero eso no significa que no haya amor involucrado. Porque lo había. Eso es algo que los Oscuros nunca pueden entender, por lo que nunca se han adherido a la idea de piedras angulares. Su magia es errática por una razón. No tienen nada para cimentarla. También es por eso por lo que son tan peligrosos. Y aquí estás, enfrentando a cinco de ellos en la última semana.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Les debo gustar.

—Jimin, —dijo en advertencia.

—¡No lo sé!

—Se trata de la _conexión._ Dije que no siempre tiene que ser sexual o romántico y me refería a eso. La mía... bueno. Ella era como yo. Asexual. Y la quería mucho.

Contuve el aliento, sin querer romper el momento.

Él sonrió, y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, vi una sonrisa de nostalgia.

—Ella se rio de mí cuando le dije lo que ella era. Lo que hacía por mí. Tenía diecisiete años en ese momento, ella casi treinta. Un par extraño, eso éramos. Pero lo hicimos funcionar. Ella me ayudó a construir los cimientos que necesitaba, y éramos muy felices. Cuando murió, mi magia era sólida y fuerte. Las décadas que habíamos pasado juntos nos aseguramos de eso.

Sentí el aguijón de las lágrimas ante la suavidad de su voz. —¿Cuál era su nombre? —pregunté, mi voz ligeramente áspera.

—Jisoo —dijo.

—Suena maravillosa —dije.

  
Se acercó y palmeó mi mano. —Ella lo era.

—¿Tal vez podrías decirme más sobre ella algún día?

—Claro, Jimin. Creo que me gustaría. Ella te habría querido.

—No puede ser Jungkook, —dije en voz baja—. Nunca puede ser él.

Ji Cheol inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. —¿Y por qué, pequeño?

—Porque... yo solo. —Bajé la mirada—. Nunca podría ser... platónico. Con él. De mi parte. Yo siempre... quiero. Y eso no es justo para él. O para mí. Porque no puedo tener eso. Y nunca haría nada para herirle a él o a Yugyeom.

Agarró mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente. —¿Y Chanyeol?

Me encogí de hombros. —Él es simpático.

—Y sus orejas.

—Y sus orejas —estuve de acuerdo.

—¿Pero?

—No lo sé. No se siente igual.

—No puedes forzarlo.

—Lo sé.

—Tal vez....

Lo miré. —Tal vez ¿qué?

—Quizás necesites salir de aquí por un tiempo, —dijo lentamente—. Limpiar la cabeza.

Me reí. —¿Me dejarías salir? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días?

—Tendrías que alejarte de los Oscuros.

—Sí. Eso es un hecho.

—Y mantener tu magia en secreto.

—Usualmente lo hago.

El asintió. —Bueno. Déjame hacer alguna indagación.

—¿Me vas a decir adónde voy?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Aún no. Vas a tener que confiar en mí en esto. Probablemente sea el momento en que esto ocurriese de todos modos.

—Oooh, —dije—. Eso es de mal agüero.

Él apretó mi mano otra vez antes de que se apartara.

—Voy a ver a los Oscuros. Dudo que obtengamos algo de ellos, pero no duele intentarlo. Quiero que escribas un informe detallado de lo que pasó anoche para la posteridad. Ayudará si hay... preguntas, por el camino.

La puerta se abrió y desbloqueó.

Se deslizó y se cerró detrás de él.

NO DEJÉ los laboratorios hasta bien pasada la noche, sin confiar en mí ni en nadie a mi alrededor para no decir o hacer algo estúpido. Heechul, Tiggy y mis padres me conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor alejarse de mí durante un tiempo. Los encontraría mañana y les diría lo que sabía.

Bueno, _la mayor_ parte de lo que yo sabía. No creí que tuviera que traer de nuevo lo de la piedra angular. Solo era angustia y miseria, dos cosas en las que podía prescindir en este momento.

Me desvié a través de las cocinas, cogiendo un poco de fruta y queso, los cocineros se preocuparon por mí. Me dieron pan caliente y leche y me dijeron que era precioso y guapo y yo era tan valiente para haber tomado un ejército de Oscuros con sólo un caballero a mi lado.

Les dije que eso no es lo que pasó en absoluto.

Ellos se rieron y murmuraron con admiración, no creyendo una sola palabra que dije. Me metí el queso y el pan en la boca para evitar tener que decir nada más.

Salí a los jardines.

El aire primaveral era cálido y reluciente con las flores de mi madre. Las farolas estaban oscuras, pero la luna y las estrellas brillaban desde arriba y las luciérnagas parpadeaban dentro y fuera, iluminando mi camino.

Yo estaba en la parte más profunda de los jardines, un lugar donde muy pocos se aventuraban. Consideré que era mi propio pequeño secreto, aunque otros seguramente lo sabían. Aquí las flores eran más experimentales, más salvajes.

Crecían de las macetas y las parcelas, vides gruesas y espinas agudas. Si hubiera estado aquí de día, las flores habrían estado abiertas. Ahora estaban cerradas contra la oscuridad, pero eso estaba bien. Yo no estaba aquí por ellas.

Me dejé caer al suelo y me tumbé de espaldas en la hierba. El cielo nocturno era claro y brillante, y aunque la luna era hermosa, sí, nunca me había atraído. No como las estrellas.

Había pedido deseos de ellas como un niño y había pedido deseos de ellas como un adulto. Fue sobre estas estrellas que había descansado mis esperanzas y sueños, mi ira y frustraciones.

Yo había pedido deseos porque como un niño, eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer.

No sabes nada mejor.

Había pedido deseos porque como adulto, a veces no sabes qué más hacer.

Sabes mejor, sabes que no hará la diferencia, pero no te importa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Un maratón para empezar esta historia. Las actualizaciones serán frecuentes. Me gustaría oir sus comentarios por lo pronto.


	11. Este Jardín Hecho De Ti Y De Mi

PODÍA VER LAS CONSTELACIONES DE MI INFANCIA, y las historias que vinieron con ellas: El Dragón de David. El Hombre Golpeado por el golpeado por el Rayo. Pegaso. La Furia de Vhan.

No había hablado con ninguna de ellas en mucho tiempo.

—No sé qué hacer, —dije.

Porque no lo sabía. Tenía veinte años. Yo era hijo de Hyunsik. Hijo de Rosé.

Mis mejores amigos eran Heechul y Tiggy.

En algún lugar dentro de mí estaba la capacidad de una gran magia, tanto luminosa como oscura.

Yo era el aprendiz del prodigioso Ji Cheol de Las Sombras. Su magia era legendaria. Lo había sido durante siglos.

Y algún día pronto, yo sería más fuerte que él.

Si no lo fuera ya.

Pero él había tenido su piedra angular a la edad de diecisiete años. Lo había ayudado a construir su magia en lo que era.

No podía dejarme ir a mí mismo al Lado Oscuro.

Chanyeol estaba... bien. Me gustaban sus orejas. Su nerviosismo. Pero nunca podría ser mi piedra angular. No importa cuánto lo desease. Nunca podría retorcerlo y transformarlo en lo que necesitaba. No sería justo para él.

O para mí.

Especialmente si terminaba por herirlo porque perdí el control.

Y _Jungkook_... bueno. Eso siempre iba a ser un error. Porque le prometieron a otro e independientemente de cómo me sentía sobre el Príncipe Imbécil, nunca le haría algo así a Yugyeom. Y no es como si Jungkook me quisiera de todos modos.

Tenía un jodido príncipe. Yo no era más que un aprendiz.

Yugyeom parecía un dios.

Yo parecía un campesino.

Yugyeom era realeza.

Yo era de los barrios marginales.

Yugyeom era...

—Oh mis dioses, —gemí—. Soy tan patético.

A la mierda, porque eso no era lo que yo era.

Yo era increíble.

Yo era épico.

Yo era un maldito aprendiz de mago que un día cambiaría la forma en que la gente miraba la magia.

Iba a rescatar a la gente de los barrios marginales y mejorar su vida.

Iba a abrir una tienda donde cualquier persona podría entrar y abrazar a cachorros gratis y salir con un globo, un helado, y un elogio.

—Aquí tienes tu crema de pistacho. Te hice un animal de globo en forma de una morsa. Usted tiene nudillos muy bonitos.

Iba a terminar mi Grimorio, y quinientos años a partir de ahora, la gente lo estudiaría y pensaría para sí mismos, _Wow. Ese Jimin estaba bastante bien. Ojalá pudiera haber sido su mejor amigo para siempre._

Porque yo era Jimin de lo Salvaje.

Quizás mi apariencia no fuera la de un dios. (Más como los dioses que tenían un sentido del humor.)

Pero yo podía hacer cosas que eran casi divinas. Podría crear. Yo podría rejuvenecer. _Podría hacer algo de la nada porque yo era divino…_

¡Dioses!

—Corta el ego, Jimin, —murmuré para mí.

Pero yo _era_ algo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo _era_.

Venía de un lugar donde no había mucha esperanza, y por accidente o por designio, había cambiado la forma de mi futuro y no sólo para mí. Para mi madre. Para mi padre. Me habían dado todo lo que tenían, y yo era capaz de devolverles algo.

Eso debería haber contado para algo.

Y lo hizo.

Pero aún....

Había un dolor en mi corazón. Saber que mi piedra angular estaba aquí y que yo nunca podría tenerlo.

No era lo mejor. Podría haber otros. Yo encontraría a alguien más. Lo haría mío. Todo estaría bien.

Así que volví a mirar el cielo, tomé una respiración, y deseé a las estrellas.

_Ojalá pudiera encontrar esa persona hecha para mí y demostrarle por qué yo fui hecho para él._

¿Egoísta? Tal vez. ¿Triste? Seguro. Pero yo sabía…

—¿Jimin?

Grité de manera atractiva.

Bueno. Eso fue una mentira. No hay manera de graznar atractivamente. Era bastante poco atractivo. Brazos agitándose, piernas pateando.

Fue horrible.

—No quería asustarte —dijo Jungkook el caballero Descarado, sonando divertido.

Me senté y le miré. —No estaba asustado.

—Has gritado como una niña asustada.

—Grité como un _hombre_ alto e indiferente. —Porque era un argumento sólido y lógico—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —

No le había visto desde que nos escoltaron de vuelta al castillo la noche anterior por Joon Ki, que se había reído de mí como si hubiera hecho algo histérico.

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada. Parecía cansado. Estaba vestido más de lo que había visto antes, con pantalones y una túnica de aspecto suave con bordes dorados. Estaba abierta en la garganta, y mi boca se secó.

—Sólo... revisar las cosas.

—Cosas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, Jimin. _Cosas._

—Bien. Espero que las _cosas_ estén bien. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Son ellos?

—¿Qué estás preguntando?

—¿Honestamente? No tengo idea. Me sorprendiste y mi cerebro no está funcionando todavía.

—Te asusté, —corrigió.

—Tonto. ¿Cómo supiste de esta parte del jardín?

Él se movió nervioso. —Bueno.

Esperé.

—Tu madre podría… podría habérmelo dicho. —Parecía avergonzado.

—¿Ella lo hizo? —dije, ya tramando venganza.

—Hace mucho tiempo —dijo. Él pasó una mano sobre el pétalo enrollado de una flor anaranjada—. Lo necesitaba, supongo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que era un buen lugar para venir si alguna vez necesitaba la soledad. A veces se pone... ruidoso. En el castillo.

—Eufemismo. ¿Por qué crees que estuve encerrado en los laboratorios todo el día?

—Sí. Eh. Sobre eso.

—Está bien, —dije con una cara seria—. Sé que es difícil ser _galante e impecable_.

Él gimió y enterró su cara en sus manos. —Por supuesto que lo viste.

—¿Alguna vez vas a cualquier lugar y no eres galante e impecable? Debe ser agotador. Ya sabes. Con toda esa _elegancia_.

—¿Crees que soy galante? —preguntó, bajando las manos, arqueando las cejas.

De repente fue muy difícil respirar cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba elevando sobre mí y que mi pene encontró eso muy atractivo.

—¿Qué? Sólo. ¿Qué? Cállate. Con tu. Cara. — _Suave. Muy suave_ —. Sólo citando a tus fans adoradores.

—No tengo _fans_ , —dijo bruscamente.

—Guau. Malévolo. Y equivocado. Tú los tienes. Tienes fans. Tienen clubes. ¿Sabías eso? Hay legítimos Fan Clubs de Jeon Jungkook en Verania. Se reúnen y hablan de tus cejas y cuando estás mejor si te peinas el pelo a la izquierda o la derecha y lo fantástico que se te ve cuando posas por todas partes a las que vas.

—¡No poso! —dijo como si fuera la cosa más escandalosa que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Me levanté del suelo. —En primer lugar, mientes. Lo haces totalmente. —Bajé mi voz sólo un poco para hacer una imitación extraordinariamente precisa de él—. Hola, me llamo Jeon Jungkook. ¡Oh no! ¡Hay _peligro_ cerca! Déjame sacar mi espada y posar.

Le imité blandiendo una espada de mi lado y arqueando una ceja.

—Observa lo galante que soy. E _impecable_. Y hoy, mi cabello se peina a la derecha. Guiño.

—Oh mis dioses.

—En el blanco, ¿verdad? —Pensé en dejar la espada afuera, pero luego me di cuenta de que no había ninguna y que todavía estaba posando. Paré inmediatamente—. Apuesto a que era como mirarse en un espejo.

Él estaba nervioso. Era increíble. —No. Eso no es ni siquiera está cerca de cómo yo sueno.

—Pero el resto, ¿eh? ¡Lo sabía!

Él me frunció el ceño. —Me sacas de quicio.

—Yo saco de quicio a todos. Es parte de mi encanto. —

Y esta conversación era extraña. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la estábamos teniendo.

Por qué lo permitía. Me había jurado permanecer lejos de Jeon Jungkook hasta que Ji Cheol me enviará fuera de nuevo. Y, sin embargo, había dejado los laboratorios por menos de una hora y aquí estaba. Era desconcertante.

—Yo no lo llamaría encanto exactamente, —dijo.

—¿Oh? ¿Cómo lo llamarías? —le pregunté y pensé, _vete lejos, vete lejos, vete lejos._

El no respondió. En cambio, él dijo rígidamente, —Chanyeol parece... agradable.

Y eso fue un cambio de tema que casi no pude seguir.

—¿Eh?

—Chanyeol, —dijo lentamente, como si yo fuese un idiota—. Tu prometido.

Mis ojos se abultaron. _—¿Mi qué?_

El ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Tu futuro marido. Estaba en todas las noticias. —Parecía enojado, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

—¡No me voy a casar!

—Entonces, ¿por qué imprimirían eso?

—¿Porque la libertad de prensa ha ido demasiado lejos en este país? ¡No lo sé!

—¡No pueden imprimir lo que ellos quieran!

Pobre, dulce y tonto chico. —Eh. Sí. Ellos pueden. Se llama sensacionalismo. ¡Te estaban llamando a ti, galante e inmaculado!

—¡Soy _galante_ e inmaculado!

—¡Ajá! —grité—. Sabía que habías hecho esa mierda a propósito. Oh mis _dioses_. Eso es tan embarazoso para ti. Mi imitación fue tan buena que ni siquiera es graciosa. Voy a contarle a todos tus clubes de fans.

Él sonrió y fue malvado. —¿Y cómo sabes lo de los clubes de fans?

ABORTAR. ABORTAR. ABORTAR. Porque él no necesitaba saber que yo fui a uno _una vez,_ disfrazado. Eso fue ridículo. Y espeluznante.

—Dioses. Ya es tarde. Mira la hora. En realidad, no puedo porque no tengo mi reloj. Supongo que es tarde. Así que.

—Son apenas las diez. —

Él dio un paso hacia mí.

—Tarde —insistí—. Estoy cansado. _Alguien_ decidió mantenerme fuera hasta altas horas de la madrugada anoche.

—Fuiste atacado —dijo— por los magos Oscuros. _De nuevo._

—No sucede tan a menudo como podrías pensar, —dije, dando un paso atrás—. Sólo tengo una de esas caras a la que la gente quiere tirar cosas.—

E inmediatamente mi mente fue a un lugar muy obsceno.

—Esa es una forma de decirlo.

—En serio, —dije, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ya ni siquiera eres más la Reina Descarada. Eres como el Dios del Descaro. Creaste todo el descaro que el mundo conoce. ¿Por qué no más gente sabe esto? En lugar de _galante e inmaculado_ , deberían describirte como _descarado y malintencionado_. Voy a escribir una carta al editor a primera hora de la mañana. Debe ser informado inmediatamente.

—Tal vez puedas hablar de eso en la próxima reunión del club de fans.

—¡Oye! Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando, ¿de acuerdo? _Oigo_ cosas cuando estoy en mis viajes. Ni siquiera me _importan_ esas cosas. —

Me importaban mucho. En realidad, había ido _tres veces_ a la reunión del club de fans. Me conocían como Christian Chim Chim, aunque solo me decían Chim Chim. Tenía una historia de fondo y todo. Era mi turno de llevar muffins la próxima vez.

Estaba considerando los de semilla de amapola. O plátano. Divertido.

—¿Así que no te vas a casar con Chanyeol? —gruñó, dando otro paso hacia mí—. Eso es, probablemente, una buena cosa. Te iba a matar con patos y arándanos.

— _No_. Confía en mí. Me gustan sus orejas, pero realmente, sólo es eso.

Él hizo una mueca. —Tú y sus orejas.

—Ellas se asoman fuera. Creí que eran adorables.

—Si ese es tu calificador para una relación, entonces estás jodido.

—Esa es la idea, ¿no? —dije, tratando de sonreír abiertamente. Creo que no di en el blanco y fue directamente a una mueca de estreñimiento.

Él gruñó y cerró los ojos. —No puedes decir cosas así.

—¿Por qué no? Heechul dice que soy un mojigato. No creo que lo sea. Puedo hablar de esas cosas. No es tan _duro_. O. Bien. Podría serlo. ¡Ja! ¿Ves? Acabo de hacer una broma sexual, y todo el mundo sabe que los juegos de palabras de sexo son la forma más alta de humor. ¡Jodéte, Heechul! ¡Sexo y puta y pelotas!

Jungkook realmente dio un paso atrás, eso era bueno porque de alguna manera, él había llegado muy cerca.

—Jimin, —siseó.

—Hmmm. Tal vez eres un mojigato. Pollas y fornicación.

—¡Jimin! —Estaba volviéndose de color rojo, y mi corazón.

—¡Qué!

—No te cases con Chanyeol —dijo—. Cuando te casas debe ser por amor. Nada más. Nada menos.

Y eso me golpeó en el estómago, porque no podía ser más claro que eso.

—Ah —dije a través de la sangre rugiendo en mis oídos mientras retrocedía un paso—. Felicitaciones.

—¿Por qué? —Parecía confundido.

—Por casarte con Yugyeom. Debes amarlo mucho. ¿No? Eso es lo que acabas de decir.—

Y yo sabía que él era mi piedra angular. Entonces ¿por qué no quería nada más que volar algo con algunas palabras escogidas?, pero fue capaz de detenerme.

Viva por el crecimiento personal y el entendimiento condenatorio.

Él dijo, —Jimin. —

Estaba tenso.

—¿Qué?

—Yo no... —Apartó la mirada.

El humor había cambiado muy con rapidez.

—Está bien, —dije alegremente.

Probablemente demasiado alegre

—. Cuando vuelva, averiguaré algo. —

Y, bueno. No había querido decir eso.

Así que, por supuesto, se lanzó sobre ello.

—¿Volver? —me preguntó, haciendo que su mirada se fijara en la mía.

—Eh. ¿Sí? Quiero decir. Voy a salir otra vez. Durante un tiempo.

Su rostro fue cuidadosa y explícitamente inexpresivo.

—Oh. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

_Por todo el tiempo que tarde en no doler más tenerte tan cerca._

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé esta vez. Probablemente será un tiempo. Ji Cheol me está enviando... lejos.

—¿Dónde?

—Lo siento, Jungkook. No funciona así. Asuntos mágicos.

Él entrecerró los ojos. —Soy el Caballero Comandante de la Guardia del Castillo. Tú vives en el castillo. Por lo tanto, tú eres mi negocio.

Eso me molestó mucho.

—Ni siquiera el _Rey_ sabe siempre lo que Ji Cheol y yo hacemos —le dije—. Tal vez deberías recordar eso, _Caballero Comandante_. —

Lo que era mentira. Casi le conté todo al rey. Ji Cheol me golpeaba en la cabeza mientras el rey se reía de mí.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tardarás en volver a ser capturado? —dijo—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esperar a que vaya a rescatarte?

Me reí de él. —Oh, vete a la mierda. Nunca has tenido que rescatarme. _Ni una sola vez_. De hecho, si acaso, _te_ rescaté anoche. Te quedabas junto a mí, todo galante e inmaculado. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Mientras hice toda la magia? —

Moví mis dedos hacia él. Y sus ojos vidriosos mientras miraba mis dedos y dijo—, Ungh.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué te pasa? —

No pensé que lo hubiera maldecido accidentalmente.

—Nada —dijo con voz áspera—. Sólo. Mareado. Está bien.

—Si estás seguro.

Y luego nos quedamos allí.

No sabía si estábamos peleando o no. Pensé que estaba enfadado, pero también pensé que estaba realmente cachondo. Me preguntaba si eran la misma cosa.

Y mientras yo _sabía_ por qué estaba cachondo (quiero decir, hola, proximidad: él estaba _justo allí_ y podía _olerle_ ), no podría por mi vida averiguar por qué se suponía que estaba _él_ enfadado.

—Son tiempos muy confusos —dije.

—No mierda —murmuró.

—Sin maldiciones, —le regañé—. Eres un caballero. No tienes que hacer eso. Dejaste ese derecho cuando juraste al Rey. Tienes que dar el ejemplo ahora. Así que di cosas como “tostadas de caramelo” y “Hijo de fruta” en lugar de “puta mierda” y "Hijo de puta”.

—Puedo asegurarte que nunca he sentido la necesidad de decir puta mierda o hijo de puta en mi vida, —dijo.

Me quedé boquiabierto. —Pero lo _hiciste_. ¡Hay _niñas_ en tus clubes de fans! Son jóvenes e impresionables. —

Y podrían ser muy mezquinas, lo sabía de las _ocho veces_ que había ido a las reuniones. Bueno, una de ellas era mezquina, de todos modos.

Ella me dijo que obviamente yo no sabía nada acerca de Jeon Jungkook porque su color favorito era borgoña y un día soñó con ser dueño de una granja de ovejas.

Su nombre era Ji Eun y ella era una perra, y yo odiaba su cara estúpida.

Su color favorito era el _escarlata,_ y él quería abrir una _panadería_. (Realmente, nada de eso era cierto. Era el tipo de cosas que discutimos en las reuniones.)

Él me sonrió de nuevo, y las mariposas en mi estómago se convirtieron en dragones y echaron a perder mis entrañas.

—No es que yo sepa, —dije rápidamente—. Simplemente asumí que sólo las niñas irían a esas cosas. ¿No? Porque cualquier otra persona sería extraña.

Muy extraño. Además, había estado en _dieciséis reuniones_ y estaba pensando en postularme para tesorero del club de fans la próxima vez. Ya había una chica en el lugar llamada Tzuyu, pero la destruiría en la próxima ronda de elecciones. Tenía doce años. Yo era un mago. No podía perder

—Mira. Esto ha sido... divertido. —

_Mentira._

Esto había sido estresante y tenía que ir a masturbarme

—Pero tengo que irme. Tengo cosas que hacer antes de volver a salir. — _Masturbarme_ —. Cosas de Mago. Como... cosas secretas de mago. — _Masturbarme._

La sonrisa de Jungkook se desvaneció. —¿De verdad te vas?

Suspiré. —Es complicado. Es mejor de esta forma.

—¿Para quién? —preguntó.

—No importa —dije en voz baja—. Jungkook. Mira. Es... Por lo que vale, me alegro de que ahora seamos amigos. ¿No? ¿Somos amigos?

Miró al suelo. —Sí, Jimin. Somos amigos.

Esto me hizo feliz, incluso si se sentía agridulce. —Bien.

Él me miró de nuevo, y había algo parecido a la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Tú solo... tienes que regresar. ¿Vale? Tienes que regresar.

Me quedé impactado.

—¿Lo haré? Eh. Voy a regresar. Después de todo, voy a ser el Mago del Rey. De tu marido.

—Sí —dijo—. Lo sé. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Pronto, —dije—. Una semana. Quizá un poco más.

Asintió firmemente y se volvió para alejarse. Dio unos pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo. Miró hacia las estrellas y seguí su mirada.

Él dijo, —Deseo...

Y dije: —No lo hagas.

Se volvió para mirarme.

Todo dolía.

—No puedes —logré decir—. No puedes pronunciar tu deseo en voz alta. No cuando miras hacia las estrellas. Si lo haces, no se hará realidad. Y no puedo... No puedo permitir que eso te suceda.

Él me observó. Lo miré de nuevo.

Finalmente, miró de nuevo a las estrellas y cerró los ojos, y supe que estaba pidiendo su deseo. Esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, algún día se hiciera realidad.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y no pude apartar la vista. Pero eso está bien porque él tampoco podría.

Y justo entonces, odiaba que fuéramos amigos.

Era más fácil verlo partir cuando él no sabía que yo existía.


	12. Narices, Pollas Y Otras Historias

OCHO DÍAS más tarde, Ji Cheol dijo, —Te envío al norte.

Me detuve desde donde había estado garabateando en mi grimorio. —¿Oh? —

Fue todo lo que pude pensar en decir. Porque no era sólo el norte. Sabía que se refería con al _norte_.

Lo cual, para ser honesto, era intimidante como todo el infierno. Debe de haber visto ese parpadeo de miedo en mi cara porque sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No para eso. Aún no. No estás listo, Jimin.

Gracias a los dioses porque se refería al _norte_. Las tierras frías de donde había venido mi padre.

Donde el mentor de Ji Cheol residía en un castillo hecho de hielo. **Eung Soo**. El más escalofriante hijo de puta de todos los tiempos.

Ji Cheol puso los ojos en blanco. —No es tan malo. —

Como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—¿No es tan _malo_? —me ahogué—. ¡Él es quien decide quién se mueve del aprendizaje a los Juicios! Él es el que puede hacer o romper mi futuro. Ah, y está el pequeño hecho de que _me odia con cada fibra de su ser._

—No te odia, Jimin. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

—Muy seguro de que sí. Yo tampoco lo culpo. Estabas allí la primera vez que lo conocí. Tú te quedaste allí cuando accidentalmente convertí su nariz en un pene. No pudo entender cómo invertirlo durante _tres días_. Y él estaba oficiando una boda al día _siguiente_. ¡Tuvo que casar a la novia y el novio con una nariz de polla! Me dijo que un día tendría su venganza. Oh dioses. ¿Qué les he hecho? ¿Realmente me odian tanto? ¿Les desilusioné tanto que quisieran someterme a lo peor que podrían pensar?

Ji Cheol estaba tratando de no reír, el bastardo. —Podría haberle sucedido a cualquiera, —dijo—. De acuerdo, te pasó _a ti_ , lo cual no es tan sorprendente.

—Tenía _quince años_ , —dije con el ceño fruncido—. Por supuesto que estaba pensando en pollas. ¿Sabes qué? No. Te culpo. La pubertad fue un tiempo, horrible, horrible, y me hiciste hacer magia. Esto es tu culpa.

—Confía en mí —dijo—. Yo me digo eso todos los días.

—Ja, ja. No. No me voy. Voy a ir a vivir en el bosque y convertirme en la historia de miedo que los padres dicen a sus hijos. Ten cuidado, pequeño Jinnie. El Viejo Jimin vive en esos bosques. Si no comes tus verduras, vendrá cuando duermas y te robará los pies.

—Para ser justos, no fue lo primero que has convertido en un pene.

—Ugh

—Como a aquél pavo.

—Cállate.

—O la copa de vino del rey.

—¿Recuerdas la expresión de su rostro? Pensé que literalmente se cagaría encima.

—O el ...

—Lo entiendo, —dije—. Solo tenía pollas en el cerebro.

—Me encantan nuestras pequeñas charlas.

—Realmente vas a hacer que vaya, ¿no?

—Será bueno para ti, —Ji Cheol dijo amablemente—. Darte algo tiempo para aclarar la cabeza.

—Con el mago de todos los magos. Como, el _mago_ principal.

—Sí, Jimin.

Tenía que estar seguro. —No estoy listo. Para los Juicios.

—Lo sé. Y eso no es lo que estás buscando. Al menos no todavía. Esperemos que todavía falten años.

Eung Soo era el mago más antiguo que existía, y juro que estaba aguantando sólo para que algún día pudiera vengarse de mí.

Ji Cheol dijo que tenía por lo menos seiscientos años, que la cantidad de magia en él le impedía pasar a través del velo, pero yo sabía lo contrario. Iba a llegar allí, iba a convertirme en una polla gigante, y luego iba a morir, carcajeándose mientras lo hacía.

Por supuesto, eso significaría que él no estaría a cargo de mis Juicios, el proceso de pasar de un aprendiz a ser un mago completo.

El mago más joven en pasar los Juicios había tenido cuarenta y dos. Ji Cheol lo había hecho cuando tenía sesenta y siete años. Quería tomar los Juicios antes de que llegara a los treinta. Pero entre no haber terminado mi grimorio y la falta de una piedra angular solidificada, ese sueño se fue deslizando cada vez más lejos.

Suspiré. —Le dijiste, ¿eh? A través de tu red secreta de magos que todavía no me has contado.

—Se llama una carta por correo, —dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos. —Se necesita un mes para llegar al Castillo Congelador de Culos.

—Soy consciente de eso. Y no lo llames así cuando llegues. Es Castillo Fresias. Sabes cómo se pone Eung Soo cuando eres un bocazas. Tienes que intentar frenar algunos de tus impulsos más naturales.

—Soy consciente. Su mandíbula se contrae cada vez que hablo.

Ji Cheol sonrió. —Eso es porque dejas las palabras caer sin rima ni razón. Es un poco más económico de esa manera.

—Es el código de que me odia.

—Se preocupa por ti.

Miré hacia arriba con sorpresa. —¿Lo hace?

—Independientemente de lo que pienses, él se preocupa por ti, Jimin. Y estamos ... preocupados.

—Preocupados, —repetí.

—Este asunto de la piedra angular puede ser complicado para un aprendiz, —dijo Ji Cheol—. Especialmente uno de tu... calibre único. Él te enseñará de maneras que yo no puedo. Estoy demasiado cerca de ti. Soy tendencioso y podría no ser capaz de ver la imagen completa. Y, a largo plazo, causará más daño que bien. Para los dos.

—Porque me amas —dije, sonando presumido.

—Más como que tú creciste en mí, —él dijo—. Como un _hongo._

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Porque Eung Soo estaba al otro lado de Verania y yo dudaba de que él viniera a verme.

—Un mes para llegar al Castillo Fresias —dijo—. Cuatro meses ahí. Un mes para volver.

—¿Seis _meses_? Ji Cheol, no tengo _tiempo_ para ...

—Lo haces —dijo, enderezándose —. Y lo harás. Porque esto no es una sugerencia. Yo soy el Mago del Rey. Eres mi aprendiz. Esto es una orden.

—Sabes, esa voz de ooh-qué-miedo-mírame podría funcionar en otras personas, pero te he visto vomitar color rosa después de que un Selkie te arañó y me dijiste que querías abrazarme durante días. Ya no funciona conmigo cuando me has pedido que me acurruque contigo.

—Tenía _fiebre_ —dijo—. ¡Hubo alucinaciones!

—Corrreeecto. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Y si me voy, Heechul y Tiggy van también.

—Porque eres codependiente y nunca puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta.

—Rudo. Estás celoso porque no estás invitado en el _Increíble Viaje por Carretera de la Extravagante Diversión_.

Él suspiró. —Le has puesto mayúsculas a eso, ¿verdad?

Sonreí porque me conocía muy bien. —¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Dentro de cinco días —dijo—. Te dará tiempo suficiente para prepararte. Y estoy hablando en serio, Jimin. Te quedas en las carreteras. Quédate fuera de los Bosques Oscuros. Mantente alejado de los Magos Oscuros. Evita cualquier y toda travesura. Llega al Castillo Fresias. Aprendes lo que necesitas. Regresas. No quiero desviaciones, ¿comprendes?

Me reí de él. —Venga. Soy yo con quien estás hablando. _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

MAMÁ DIJO, —¿Vas a _dónde_? ¿Y por cuánto _tiempo_?

Papá dijo, —Me aseguraré de que tengas un montón de pieles de yak para usar porque eres un cobarde y no puedes manejar el frío.

Heechul dijo, —¿Quieres que camine hasta el Castillo Congelador de Culos? ¿Estás fuera de tu maldita _mente_? ¡Acabo de pintar mis pezuñas!

Tiggy dijo, —Vas a ser capturado de nuevo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo, pequeño humano.

Ji Cheol dijo, —Solo mantente al margen de los problemas. Por mí. Por mi cordura. Te lo ruego.

Y LO HICE. Traté de mantenerme al margen de los problemas.

Los problemas me encontraron incluso antes de que nos hubiéramos ido al norte.

Los dragones son así de graciosos.

—LA PALABRA en las calles es que te vas —dijo Yugyeom mientras salía de los laboratorios.

Y yo lo había hecho tan bien en evitarlo. Maldita sea. Coloqué la más grande sonrisa falsa en mi cara y me volví para mirar al Príncipe.

Por supuesto, se veía tan perfecto como de costumbre, apoyado indiferente contra el muro de piedra, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una mirada aburrida en su hermoso rostro.

—Su Gracia, —dije con un gesto con la cabeza—. No sabía que salieras a las calles. Mucho menos escuchar lo que se dice en ellas. —

Y yo estaba un poco molesto que alguien había estado hablando cuando no debían hacerlo, lo que significaba que Heechul probablemente soltó su gran boca de unicornio en el salón de uñas donde fue a que le arreglen los cascos después de que él había rascado el suelo en ira.

Él y la dueña, Ming Win, eran sutiles como ladrones, y yo sólo _sabía_ que estaban tramando juntos en ese idioma que la señora Win hablaba que sonaba como el revoloteo de las alas de los pájaros.

—Cuando se trata de mi mago, tiendo a escuchar, —dijo.

Hombre, _esas_ palabras irritaban. No era una jodida posesión.

—Aprendiz, — dije.

Me fulminó con la mirada. —¿Qué pasa?

—No soy un mago. Soy un aprendiz. Pero gracias por tu preocupación.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Nunca me has preguntado eso antes.

—Nunca he tenido una razón.

Levanté una ceja. —¿Y ahora?

—Jungkook —dijo.

—Jungkook, —dije insípidamente, aunque mi corazón estaba tronando en mi pecho.

—Está un poco... _desesperado_.

—¿Lo está?

—Lo ha estado desde esa noche.

—¿Y qué noche sería esa?

—Cuando ustedes dos fueron a una cita. —Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa helada—. Lo siento. Cuando fuiste a una cita con _Chanyeol_. ¿Cómo _está_ Chanyeol?

—Uh. ¿Bien? Él está bien. —

En realidad, realmente no tenía idea de cómo estaba Chanyeol, porque después de que Ji Cheol hubiera dicho que me estaba enviando al norte, le había enviado una carta a Chanyeol explicándole cómo eran de impresionantes sus orejas y que me gustaban sus pecas, pero que tenía que irme por meses y que no era justo para él esperar a alguien como yo.

Le dije que encontrara a un hombre agradable que pudiera comer arándanos y patos y quizás cuando regresara, podría llevarlo a tomar una copa y podríamos ser amigos.

Había respondido dos días después con una carta suya.

_Jimin…_   
_Pensé que esto pasaría en el momento en que el Caballero Comandante entró en el carruaje con nosotros. Padre estará decepcionado, pero yo lo entiendo. Tu mundo es magia y misterio. La mía es hoteles y noches temáticas. Es probable que no se mezclen en ninguna forma romántica. Los resultados podrían ser desastrosos._

_Viaja seguro,_

_Chanyeol_

_PS: Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a decirle al Caballero Comandante que estás enamorado de él? Porque, honestamente, Eso fue DOLOROSO._

Había quemado inmediatamente la carta porque todo era _mentiras_ e intenté crear una muñeca vudú de Chanyeol. Me quedé atascado en las orejas y abandoné todo el proyecto a favor de mirar los restos de cenizas de la **Carta del Mal**.

Pensé en escribirle de nuevo y negar todo lo bueno que había dicho sobre sus orejas, pero me di cuenta de que era mezquino y falso, porque sus orejas eran adorables.

Y sinceramente, me sentí un poco mal.

Así que, no. No había oído nada de Chanyeol. Tampoco había esperado. Pero joder, no iba a decirle eso a Yugyeom en la cara.

—Está ocupado —dije—. Cosas de hotel.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Yugyeom—. Bien por él. Bueno, puesto que obviamente no estás haciendo nada...

—Eso no es verdad, tengo mucho…

—…pienso que es una buena idea que tú y yo pasemos algún tiempo juntos. Solo nosotros dos.

Hubiera preferido que me rompieran las bolas. —¿Y eso?

Suspiró lindamente. —Jimin, serás el Mago del Rey un día. Voy a ser el Rey. Serás mi consejero, tan equivocado como suene. Por lo menos debemos pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de que te vayas por meses. Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe si vas a volver? Me sentiría _horrible_ si algo te sucediera en el mundo grande y ancho y nunca tuviera la oportunidad de decir que nos unimos.

—De alguna manera, tengo la sensación de que no estarías tan molesto.

Él sonrió. —Disparates. Me haría pedazos.

—Puedo decirlo. Tus palabras son demasiado buenas, mi Príncipe.

—Ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué _podríamos_ hacer tú y yo juntos? —

Él se dio un golpecito en el costado de la cara, pensando cosas maliciosas. Entonces sus ojos se iluminaron

—Acabo de tener la idea más _maravillosa_.

—Uh-oh, —murmuré bajo mi respiración— Aférrate a ello. Tengo la sensación de que es una rareza.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, alejándose de la pared.

—Nada, Su Gracia —dije dulcemente—. Estoy seguro de que todo lo que has pensado es perfecto.

—Oh, lo es. ¿Vamos?


	13. Paseo en las alturas

ESTABA total y completamente jodido.

Me imaginé que cuando Yugyeom tenía ese brillo en su ojo significaba que estaba a punto de ser un jodido imbécil. Sí, yo no era un fanático suyo (y ciertamente _no_ era un miembro de su club de fans, de los que inexplicablemente había varios, aunque los dos clubes se reunían cada dos meses para hablar de "JungGyeom", su pareja favorita, mientras yo me sentaba en la parte posterior hirviendo porque la combinación de Jungkook y Yugyeom para hacer JungGyeom era estúpida, pero ¿qué si Jeon Jungkook había conocido a un tipo llamado Park Jimin? Sería ¡Kookmin! _Prácticamente se había escrito solo_. Esto, por cierto, siendo la _vigésima reunión_ a la que asistí).

Pero me gustaba pensar que tal vez en el fondo negro y oscuro de su alma, el príncipe Yugyeom era un buen tipo.

Estaba equivocado.

—Así que éste es el campo de entrenamiento —dije innecesariamente—. Y estamos solos.

—¿Lo estamos? —dijo, sonando sorprendido—. Supongo que sí.

—Eres un príncipe. Y de alguna manera hemos logrado salir del castillo y salir de la ciudad sin ser detectados a los campos de entrenamiento. Que están vacíos.

—Que extraño. Bueno, es miércoles y los caballeros estarán en el extremo este, pasando por sus ejercicios.

—Y estamos al oeste —dije.

—Oeste, —estuvo de acuerdo.

—Probablemente no deberías asesinarme, —dije en voz alta, a pesar de que tenía la intención de guardar eso en mi cabeza.

Él rio. —Voy a tener esto en mente.

Vaya. Eso fue tranquilizador.

Se acercó a un enorme cobertizo de pie en los bordes del campo. Había un candado metálico en las puertas.

—Oh no, —dije—. Está cerrado. Deberíamos irnos a casa.

—Bah —dijo—. Tienes tu magia. Desbloquéalo.

—Dejé mi magia en mi habitación, —le dije, como si eso fuera algo real.

—Oh. Es bueno tener la llave, entonces.

—Súper. Bien. Vamos a entrenar, ¿verdad?

—Lo haremos —dijo fácilmente, abriendo las puertas—. Será bueno medir las fuerzas del otro con armas. Armas grandes.

—Recuérdame, ¿en qué lugar terminaste en tu división de espadas en la última celebración de verano?

—¿Hmmm? —dijo, abriendo las puertas—. No creí que prestaras atención a esas cosas. Oh, Jimin. No me gusta alardear. Es tan impropio. —Entró y sacó una gran espada. Lo hizo girar con facilidad en la mano con un gesto ridículo—. Primer lugar. Cuatro años consecutivos.

—Sí, —dije—. Voy a tener pasar. Acabo de recordar que he hecho planes con alguien para no estar aquí y estar dondequiera que estén.

—Tonterías, —dijo Yugyeom—. Heechul está con Tiggy en la ciudad recogiendo provisiones para tu viaje que nadie debería conocer. Tus padres están en el trabajo. Mi padre se encuentra con ciertos jefes de Estado para discutir nuevas rutas comerciales, Ji Cheol a su lado. Y Jungkook está supervisando los ejercicios de los Caballeros. ¿A quién más podrías encontrar? Escoge una espada, Jimin. Tu entrenamiento está a punto de comenzar.

—Entrenamiento, —dije estúpidamente.

—En efecto. Después del desastre en Antonella, donde probaste que no tienes tanto control como quisieras que todos pensaran, ¿realmente crees que te dejaría salir al mundo sin saber cómo usar una espada? Vamos, Jimin. Eso sería irresponsable.

Una furia de bajo nivel rodó a través de mí, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para empujarla lejos.

—Es muy amable de su parte, _señor_. Estoy seguro de que su tutoría resultará ser esclarecedora.

Él sonrió. Fue todo dientes.

—Sin duda. —Me lanzó la espada sin previo aviso.

Lo agarré sin gracia, evitando agarrar la hoja. Era más pesado de lo que pensé que sería.

Nunca entendí el punto de la lucha con espada. Se sentía demasiado visceral. Demasiado bárbaro. Por lo general siempre resultaba en derramamiento de sangre en las proximidades.

La magia no era así. No había necesidad de incapacitar por lesión cuando podría ser evitado.

Por supuesto, esa pequeña voz oscura que hablaba a través de la magia me recordó lo cerca que estaba de convertir a los Oscuros completamente en roca. Cómo podría haber estallado sus corazones o prendido fuego.

Hice todo lo posible para ignorar esa voz. No vendría nada bueno de ahí.

Excepto poner a Yugyeom en llamas.

Eso probablemente sería bueno.

Sólo su camisa.

Lo apagaría.

_Eventualmente._

Metió la mano y sacó otra espada, similar a la espada que me había dado. Lo manejó con facilidad. Mi cuerpo y mis brazos no estaban condicionados como los suyos y los de Jungkook.

Yo no era galante e inmaculado. Otra razón por la que obviamente eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Guau. Eso sonaba **amargado**.

Dejó las puertas del cobertizo abiertas y se volvió hacia el campo de combate.

Había maniquíes de madera con la forma aproximada de un hombre en un extremo, cubiertos de mellas y cortes de la práctica con la espada. Pensé que empezaríamos allí (preguntándonos por qué estábamos empezando realmente), pero Yugyeom ni siquiera los miró.

Me llevó hasta el otro extremo del campo de entrenamiento, con la hierba brillante y verde bajo nuestros pies, el cielo claro y azul arriba.

Había una brisa, y podía oler los árboles y las flores y tal vez incluso un toque de sal del mar en los puertos a quince kilómetros de distancia. En una colina en la distancia, un gran rebaño de ovejas pastaba, blanco entre el verde.

Era casi agradable. El “entrenamiento” excluido, por supuesto.

Y él dijo, —Sin magia.

Dije, —¿Qué?

Estiró el cuello de un lado a otro. —No hay magia. No es justo.

Resoplé. —Nunca he usado una espada. Hablemos de lo _justo_...

—Podríamos usar nuestros puños, —dijo, y ahora había un sabor agrio en el aire.

Su mandíbula se había apretado y había un destello de algo en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Una lección —dijo, volviendo a empuñar la espada—. Humildad. Verás, Jimin. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que no conocías tu lugar.

—Pensarías mal.

Dio un paso hacia mí. Tomé un paso atrás.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Levantó la espada. Se instaló en una posición defensiva.

—Espada arriba, Jimin. Es tiempo de empezar.

Levanté la espada, sosteniendo el mango con las dos manos. Era incómodo. La hoja tembló ligeramente.

—Ahora —dijo—. La mayoría piensa que se trata de ataques brutos. Rápido y pesado. Golpear a tu oponente. Romper la piel y derramar sangre.

Llevó la espada en un arco plano y horizontal. Me las arreglé para saltar atrás.

Apenas.

—Pero a menos que tu oponente sea débil, la pura fuerza bruta sólo acabará en agotamiento. Y eso podría conducir a errores. Errores que no se hacen normalmente.

Llevó la espada por encima de su cabeza, trayéndola hacia mí. Levanté mi propia espada defensivamente sobre mi cabeza. Las cuchillas chocaron.

Las vibraciones del impacto rodaron por mi brazo hacia mi hombro. El metal se rascó mientras tiraba de su espada hacia atrás y lejos.

—Es mejor bailar, —dijo Yugyeom, dando un paso atrás—. Esperando que tu oponente ataque y ataque y ataque. Finalmente, se cansará hasta que apenas pueda estar de pie, y ahí es cuando entras a matar.

Había verde, sacudiéndome por el rabillo de los ojos. Se sentía intoxicante y fuerte, y sabía lo fácil que sería aferrarme a él, hundirme debajo de él y sólo _empujar_.

En su lugar, dije, —No voy a hacer esto. Sea lo que sea. —

Dejé caer la espada. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Yugyeom entrecerró los ojos. —Recógela.

—No.

Trajo el extremo plano de la espada y antes de que pudiera moverme, me dio una palmada en el muslo con ella. Hubo una llamarada de dolor cuando el músculo se tensó, pero mantuve mi rostro en blanco.

— _Recógela_ , —gruñó.

Tanto verde. Estaba en todas partes.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté—. Nunca te he hecho nada. De hecho, he hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme fuera de tu camino.

—Y, sin embargo, te encuentro allí una y otra vez, —dijo—. Mi padre. La Corte del Rey. El castillo, la ciudad, el país. Todo el mundo sabe de _Jimin de lo Salvaje_. El niño de los barrios pobres que _por accidente_ encontró un lugar en la realeza, aunque no había hecho _nada_ para merecerlo.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunté, levantando la cabeza. Esto se sentía difícil. Peligroso. No me importaba—. ¿Qué hiciste exactamente? Has _nacido_ y te fue dado. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que has hecho, y estás en la línea para ser Rey. Y un rey que no sé si podría servir.

Retrocedió un paso. —No tienes elección.

Le sonreí. —Siempre hay una opción. No estoy ligado a ti. Aún no. No he tomado mis juramentos. No he pasado por los Juicios. No te pertenezco, Yugyeom. Podría alejarme de ti y nunca volver.

Un rey sin un mago para aconsejarle estaba mal visto. Un príncipe cuyo aprendiz de mago se había alejado era inaudito. No había muchos de nosotros. Me necesitaba más de lo que yo lo necesitaba.

Había una falsa bravata que se empujó a través del miedo real que vi en su rostro.

—No lo harías.

—Mírame.

—Tus padres —dijo—. Nunca volverías a verlos.

Y eso... bueno. Eso no estaba bien.

—¿Estás amenazando a mis padres? —le pregunté, mi voz baja.

—Tú eres el que dijo que se iría. —Él tomó una postura defensiva.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté de nuevo—. ¿Por qué todo este teatro? ¿Qué quieres?

—No te acerques a Jungkook —dijo—. No me importa lo que haya pasado entre ustedes. No me importa lo que creas que es para ti. Quédate lejos de él.

¡Ah! Porque eso tenía sentido.

A menos que supiera sobre la posición de Jungkook como mi piedra angular, lo cual significaría que Ji Cheol se lo dijo a él o a otra persona. Que francamente no encajaba.

Ji Cheol era un hombre de secretos. Las piedras angulares eran negocios privados.

Así que lo único que quedó fue mi ridículo flechazo por un hombre que nunca tendría. Y que yo no había sido tan sutil como pensaba que había sido.

No-tan-sutil y yo éramos más que conocidos.

—No es así, —dije en voz baja.

—Tonterías, —replicó Yugyeom—. He visto cómo lo miras. La forma en que te mira.

Me reí amargamente.

—Te aseguro que me ve como nada más que una molestia. Ni siquiera sabía que sabía mi nombre hasta el día que volví de los Bosques Oscuros.

—Confía en mí —dijo Yugyeom—. Sabe quién eres desde mucho antes de eso.

Y antes de que pudiera empezar a procesar lo que _eso_ significaba, dije, —Me voy. Por lo menos seis meses. No tendrás que verme.

—Lo sé —dijo—. He tenido que ver la expresión de su rostro desde que lo dijiste.

—Es mi amigo —dije—. Nada más.

—Él es _mío_.

—Lo sé. Créeme. _Todo el mundo_ lo sabe.

Volvió a levantar la espada y le dije. — _No_.

Pensé _fier_ y mis dedos se movieron y se flexionaron y hubo rojo y naranja y pensé en empujar y empujar fuertemente, pero recuperé la mayor parte de ella.

Yugyeom jadeó cuando la espada en su mano se tornó roja. Cayó al suelo, carbonizando la hierba debajo.

Él dijo, —Te veré en la _mazmorra_ por esto… —y lo ignoré porque las ovejas comenzaron a balar fuertemente en un retumbar bajo.

Me volví hacia la colina donde habían estado pastando. Estaban corriendo hacia nosotros, gritando frenéticamente. No vi a un pastor, a menos que estuviera al otro lado de la colina.

Los pájaros llamaron por encima. Miré hacia arriba y ellos también estaban dirigiéndose en la dirección de las ovejas.

Sentí la primera ondulación de algo en mi pecho, como un tirón de magia, bailando a lo largo de mi piel.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Yugyeom, acercándose a mi lado.

—¿Lo sientes? —le pregunté, porque el suelo parecía que temblaba, casi como un terremoto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Parece como…

Entonces aparecieron grandes alas sobre la colina, levantándose y cayendo.

—Parece un jodido dragón, —le dije débilmente—. Probablemente deberíamos correr.

Y así lo hicimos.

Yo no era fan del Príncipe. Era arrogante, engreído, grosero, y aparentemente me había traído aquí para darme una lección sobre mi deseo de joder a su novio.

Mi _vida_.

No tenía ninguna razón para cuidar de él aparte del hecho de que él sería mi rey un día. Pero eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Porque él _sería_ mi Rey un día. Aunque me alejara, aunque saliera de la ciudad de Lockes, siempre sería parte de Verania, y él sería mi rey.

Así que mis únicos pensamientos eran mantenerlo a salvo. Miré por encima de mi hombro. Realmente deseé no haberlo hecho.

Porque el dragón había llegado a la cima la colina. No era tan grande como pensé que sería, lo que significaba que todavía era joven. Sin embargo, todavía era del tamaño de una casa, lo que significaba que era mucho más grande que Yugyeom y yo.

El dragón era negro, sus escamas moteadas con tramos de color rojo casi del color del escudo del Rey. Dos cuernos surgían de la parte superior de su cabeza que parecía ser tan grande como yo. Las alas eran translúcidas, la luz se filtraba a través.

Eran una rareza en el mundo, y los avistamientos de ellos aún más raros.

Eran criaturas inteligentes y feroces que mataron y tomaron por el mero hecho de hacerlo. Había pensado que todos ellos habían sido nombrados. Pensé que los conocía a todos, los que residían en Verania.

Dos vivían en el norte, un par acoplado que vivía alto en las montañas donde la nieve nunca se derretía. Había uno al oeste, un dragón del desierto que excavaba extensos túneles debajo de la arena. Había rumores de un cuarto que vivía en los Bosques Oscuros, pero hacía al menos un siglo desde que se había visto.

Ese dragón había sido viejo y blanco, y los bosques eran profundos. Era posible que hubiera muerto años atrás, sus huesos descansando donde ningún hombre había estado durante décadas. Pero este. Éste era nuevo.

Y supe el momento en el que nos vio, los ojos oscuros brillando.

Yugyeom también debió de sentirlo, porque dijo: —Oh, _mierda_.

Y todo lo que pude decir fue, — _Más rápido._

El cobertizo de las armas. No era lo ideal, pero tal vez podría...

El dragón rugió detrás de nosotros.

Y si eso no era un sonido para hacerte cagar encima, no sabía qué era.

Arriesgué una mirada por encima de mi hombro.

El dragón estaba _justo ahí._

Y estaba echándose hacía atrás y podía oler los gases del líquido inflamable que llenaba su garganta de una glándula cerca de la parte posterior de su lengua.

Fuego.

Desde luego, no quería morir ahora mismo.

Especialmente no con Yugyeom.

No íbamos a llegar al cobertizo. Lo agarré por el brazo.

Pensé _ies_ y _clo_ , mientras tazaba con mi mano derecha en un círculo sobre mi cabeza. El aire que nos rodeaba se congeló en un instante cuando la humedad se solidificó, envolviendo a Yugyeom y a mí en un círculo de hielo grueso.

Lo agarré y lo tiré, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo.

Y vino entonces.

El fuego.

Había un _mmmmm_ que se convirtió en una ráfaga de aire caliente y luz naranja-rojiza. Brillaba a través de los fractales de hielo, y si no estuviéramos a pocos centímetros de ser quemados a nada, habría sido hermoso. Pero estar tan cerca de la muerte realmente quita la belleza de las luces de hielo y fuego.

El fuego murió.

Yugyeom dijo, — _Oh_.

Reuní mi magia.

El hielo se rompió alrededor de nosotros con un golpe de las garras del dragón. Al igual que los gigantes, eran criaturas mágicas por derecho propio y podían contrarrestar la mayoría de los tipos de magia.

Lo cual apestaba. Porque eso era simplemente patético.

Y fue aún peor cuando el dragón bajó su enorme cabeza hacia mí y dijo en una voz fuerte y retumbante: —Realmente odio a los magos.

Parpadeé. Porque los dragones no debían hablar.

—Um. ¿Qué?

—Mierdas orgullosas, —dijo—. Con sus hechizos de mago y chispas bonitas. Demasiado malo también. Realmente me hubiera gustado llevarte, cenarte y luego joderte, estúpido.

—¿ _Qué_?

Y luego llevó un brazo enorme hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera moverme, lo lanzó hacia adelante, y me las arreglé para pensar, _Esto va a doler_ antes de que estuviera volando por el aire.

Caí en el costado del cobertizo de armas, mi aliento saliendo de mi pecho mientras me estrellaba a través de la madera. Mi cabeza golpeó algo metálico y vi estrellas, más de lo que había visto antes en mi vida. Aterricé torpemente debajo de una estantería en la esquina más lejana mientras el cobertizo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor. Cuando la oscuridad empezó a caer, escuché a Yugyeom gritando.

—¡Aléjate de mí!

—Tú, por otro lado —dijo el dragón—. Tú eres precioso. Creo que me gustaría _atesorarte_.

—¿ _Atesorarme_? No puedes ...

Entonces Yugyeom gritó de nuevo, pero honestamente, no podía haberme molestado en prestar atención porque las estrellas se estaban haciendo más y más brillantes hasta que eran todo lo que podía ver.

Y cuando oí el chasquido de esas grandes alas que tomaban vuelo, seguí las estrellas en la oscuridad.


	14. ¿Estás Enojado, Hermano?

ME DESPERTÉ en los laboratorios.

—Ay —dije—. Malditamente Ay.

—Sí, eso es lo que ocurre cuando un edificio cae encima de ti.

Abrí mis ojos. Ji Cheol, Heechul, mamá, papá, Tiggy, Jungkook y el rey me miraron.

—¿Estaban mirando todos mientras yo estaba desmayado? —todos asintieron lentamente—. Son tan espeluznantes.

—Tu hermoso rostro, —dijo Heechul, sorbiendo, con grandes ojos húmedos de lágrimas— Se fue. Las _quemaduras_. Todas esas _quemaduras_.

—¿Qué? —Grité, sentándome—. ¿ _Qué_? —Yo no era vanidoso de ninguna manera, pero era mi _cara_ , y _era tan jodidamente vanidoso porque era mi cara—._ Nunca seré _modelo_ …

—Solo estoy bromeando, —dijo Heechul, los ojos de repente secos—. Ahora sabes cómo me sentí cuando el Caballero Cara Deliciosa sacó tu cuerpo inconsciente de _un montón de escombros, ¡arrogante bastardo!_

Y entonces empezó a llorar y puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Rodé mis ojos, pero lo abracé de todos modos porque podía. Y también porque todavía tenía mi cara.

—¿Caballero Cara Deliciosa? —preguntó Jungkook—. ¿De qué habla…?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? —Le interrumpí. Porque ahora no era el momento de hablar de apodos que nunca debían discutirse. Incluso si fueran verdad.

—Unas pocas horas, —dijo mamá con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes un golpe en la cabeza y algunos moretones en la espalda y la cara. Tuviste mucha suerte.

—Suerte es mi segundo nombre —dije.

—Tu segundo nombre es... —dijo papá.

—De ninguna importancia real, —le dije con un resplandor porque era un apellido y era _horrible_. Tantas X y Q y _todavía_ parecía femenino.

—¿Cuál es su segundo nombre? —preguntó el rey.

—Te lo diré después —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Bastardos, —murmuré—. Todos ustedes.

—Magos Oscuros _y dragones_ , —me recordó Ji Cheol—. Todo en el espacio de dos semanas. Te estás volviendo un dolor en el culo.

Rodé mis ojos mientras me estiraba. Tenía magulladuras y dolores por todas partes, pero nada se sentía roto o dividido. Mi mano derecha estaba roja y caliente de donde había sostenido el hechizo de hielo, pero no tenía ampollas. Fue una buena cosa Yugyeom…

¡Ah! Mierda.

Miré al rey y me sentí como una mierda. —Lo siento, —dije miserablemente— Debería haber hecho más para salvarlo.

Él extendió el brazo y puso su mano en la parte posterior de mi cuello, juntando nuestras frentes.

—Los caballeros volvían a los campos de combate cuando llegó el dragón. ¿Sabías eso?

Sacudí la cabeza. Había estado demasiado ocupado corriendo de un lagarto gigante que quería incendiarme.

—Ellos volvían. Estaban demasiado lejos para hacer algo al respecto, pero estaban corriendo. ¿Sabes lo que vieron?

—¿Dos chicos gritando histéricamente mientras corrían por sus vidas? —Lo admito. Yo era un gritón.

Él suspiró. —Vieron al dragón retrocediendo para respirar fuego. Te vieron levantar la mano en el aire. Vieron un deslumbrante destello de luz azul cuando cubriste a Yugyeom con tu cuerpo. Vieron tu magia, Jimin. Vieron tu magia mientras protegías a mi hijo. Hiciste todo lo posible para salvarlo. No podría pedir nada más de ti, Jimin de lo Salvaje. Y estoy muy feliz de que estés bien.

Y lo abracé entonces, porque, aunque su hijo era un idiota del que estaba extraordinariamente celoso, el rey era mi amigo, y no me gustaba verlo triste.

—Lo traeremos de vuelta —dije.

—¿Y cómo? —preguntó Heechul—. ¿Y qué es esto de _lo traeremos_? ¿Nosotros?

El Rey se apartó y me miró.

—Los dragones, —dije—. Son acaparadores. Mantienen las cosas que creen que son bonitas. Oro y joyas. En este caso, Yugyeom. A cada cual lo suyo, supongo.

Ji Cheol me golpeó en la cabeza. Porque eso se sintió bien con todas las otras lesiones graves que había sufrido.

—Habla, —dijo—. Ahora.

—Antes de perder la conciencia, escuché al dragón decir que Yugyeom era algo que quería atesorar.

—¿Has oído al dragón hablar con Yugyeom? —dijo Ji Cheol lentamente.

—Sí. También me habló, pero él fue _muy grosero_. Me dijo que quería tener sexo conmigo, pero como yo era un mago, no podía porque los magos eran asquerosos o algo así. Quiero decir, ¿sobre qué iba _eso_? ¿Debo sentirme insultado o halagado?

Todos me miraron otra vez.

Entonces Ji Cheol dijo, —Por supuesto que también puedes entender a los dragones.

El Rey dijo, —No lo tomes personalmente, Jimin. Yugyeom tomó eso de su madre. Ella era hermosa. No sabía que entendías a los dragones.

Heechul dijo, —¿Cómo serían tus bebés? ¿Pequeños bebés dragón Jimin? Apuesto a que serían lindos. O realmente feos. Sí. Probablemente feos. No deberías tener una cola. No hacerla ver bien como lo hago yo. Es la verdad.

Tiggy dijo, —¿Vamos a destruir dragones? Yo aplastar dragones.

Mamá dijo, —¿No quería dormir contigo así que te tiró a través de un edificio? Eso es cruel. Podría haberse marchado.

Papá dijo, —Puedes hacerlo mejor que el dragón. Eres increíble y vistes bien y me gusta tu pelo y tus bromas.

Jungkook dijo, —¿Qué demonios? ¿ _Todos_ quieren tener sexo contigo? —

Todos se volvieron lentamente para mirarlo. Se negó a mirar a nadie. Lo que jodidamente fuera que _eso_ significase.

Así que me concentré en lo primero.

—Pensé que era extraño también, —le dije a Ji Cheol—. No creía que los dragones pudieran hablar.

—No pueden, —dijo—. O al menos nunca he oído hablar de alguno que hablara antes.

—¿Así que es como algo mágico? —le dije, moviendo los dedos y juré que había oído a Jungkook volviendo a hacer el sonido de _ugh_ de nuevo.

Me recordé a mí mismo preguntarle más tarde si estaba bien.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Yugyeom no es mágico y estoy bastante seguro de que él entendió lo que el dragón estaba diciendo.

Ji Cheol frunció el ceño. —Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, entonces. Tendremos que movernos rápidamente. El dragón fue visto hacia el norte. Los dragones son ferozmente territoriales, pero no tengo ningún registro de que este haya sido visto antes. Es posible que estuviera buscando un nuevo territorio para habitar después de haber llegado de una gran distancia.

—Así que llama a los caballeros y pídeles que comiencen a rastrear, —dije— Pueden ir como una tormenta donde quiera que lo esté manteniendo y rescatarlo.

Sólo quería dormir y olvidarme de este ridículo día.

El Rey dijo, —Tácticamente, ese no es un buen plan. El dragón podría fácilmente eliminar una gran parte de los Caballeros en una sola ráfaga de fuego. Es mejor ir encubierto. Sólo un puñado de personas. Y sé qué puñado. —Él sonrió.

No me gustó esa sonrisa.

Y Ji Cheol debió haber sacado lo mismo de ella, porque dijo, —Su Majestad, no creo que...

—Ah —dijo el rey—. Pero yo lo hago.

—No, —dije—. No.

—Sí —dijo el rey.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó mamá.

—Para ser honesto, no he entendido nada de lo que se dice aquí, —le dijo papá—. Pero eso no es nada inusual.

—Sólo te mantengo por tu apariencia, —dijo mamá—. No es por tu cerebro.

—El romance, —papá suspiró.

—Es casi romántico —dijo el Rey con nostalgia—. Como las historias que escuché cuando era niño. La princesa fue rescatada de la guardia del dragón por su único amor verdadero. El héroe entra y mata a la bestia y todos viven felices para siempre.

Los ojos de Jungkook se abrieron de par en par.

—O, en la versión del mundo real, se prenden fuego y se los comen, —dije.

—Semántica —dijo el rey moviendo su mano como si desechará mi idea—. Además, estarás allí para protegerlo, ¿verdad?

—Todo el mundo fuera, —dije mientras apretaba mis dientes—. Necesito hablar con el Rey. Ji Cheol, tú también te quedas.

Por una vez, todo el mundo me escuchó, aunque Jungkook parecía como si fuera lo último que quería hacer. Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí mientras retrocedía por la puerta, cerrándola.

Tomé un respiro, tratando de calmarme. Casi no funcionó.

El Rey dijo, —¿Por qué estabas en el campo?

—Porque Yugyeom me llevó allí.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Para pelear con espadas.

El Rey frunció el ceño. —Pero tú no estás entrenado con espada.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Y todavía….

Dioses, esto es una mierda.

—El creyó. Él _piensa_.

El rey esperó.

—Jungkook y yo somos amigos, —le dije.

—Como debe ser.

—Yugyeom piensa que es más que eso.

—Ah —dijo el rey—. ¿Y es así?

—No.

—¿Pero?

—Pero nada. No lo es.

—Jimin, —dijo Ji Cheol—. Todo.

Maldito sea. —Me voy, —le dije al Rey—. Por un tiempo.

—Eso me dijo Ji Cheol. Pero nunca dijo cuánto tiempo o por qué.

Miré al rey porque merecía mi respeto. No estaba enojado. Pero estaba  
cansado. Y confundido. Me recordé que su único hijo le había sido arrebatado.

—¿Sabes lo que es una piedra angular? ¿Para un mago?

La mirada del rey se dirigió a Ji Cheol antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Sí, Jimin. Nunca tuve el placer de conocer a la de Ji Cheol. Había desaparecido hacía tiempo de este mundo antes de que él y yo nos conociéramos. No veo qué tiene que ver esto...

—Creo que Jungkook es la mía, —dije, tratando de terminar esto lo antes posible.

Y el Rey dijo, —Oh. Jimin. Si lo hubiera sabido... Dioses, lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No es nada que hiciste. Ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta esa noche en el restaurante cuando nos atacaron. Y necesito salir de aquí. Pero no es sólo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no es eso. Hay algo... diferente. Sobre mí. Mi magia. No soy como otros magos.

—Es poderoso, Joo Hyuk —dijo Ji Cheol en voz baja—. Más que yo. Probablemente más que nadie. Y necesita aprender a controlarlo antes de que no pueda más.

—¿Jungkook te permite este control? —preguntó el rey.

Me encogí de hombros. Como un imbécil. —Creo que sí. Pero nunca ha sido probado.

—Así que estás corriendo —dijo el Rey.

Y _ahí_ estaba el resplandor de ira. —Me estoy quitando de la ecuación —dije— Porque tu _hijo_ parece pensar que estoy tratando de robarle a Jungkook. Tu _hijo_ me llevó a los campos de entrenamiento para intentar, y en sus palabras, ‘Darme una lección'. Me voy porque Ji Cheol piensa que es correcto, y nunca lo cuestiono.

—Me cuestionas todo el tiempo, —dijo Ji Cheol a la ligera.

—Eso es porque algunas de las cosas que dices son cuestionables, —dije.

—Así que estamos claros —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Esto es tu _hogar_ , Jimin, —dijo el Rey, sonando triste—. Nunca debes sentirte obligado a salir de tu hogar. Por no mencionar que lo que Yugyeom hizo estaba mal a muchos niveles. El Castillo Locke te pertenece tanto como a él. No deberías sentir la necesidad de irte por él.

—Y yo no lo hago, —le dije—. Realmente no. Esto es más por mí. —

Y lo era.

Principalmente.

Lo suficiente para que no se sintiera una mentira completa cuando lo dije. Pero yo conocía esa mirada en sus ojos. Lo conocía desde hacía años. Yo sabía lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo dijera.

—Voy a pedirte este favor —dijo—. Porque a pesar de lo que sucedió o lo que _va_ a pasar, el hecho es que mi hijo fue capturado por un dragón. Él será tu Rey, y tú debes ayudarlo.

Suspiré. —Mierda. Vas a usar los ojos del cachorro. Idiota.

—Yo iré —dijo Ji Cheol—. Jimin no necesita hacer esto. Se dirigirá al norte, y me iré con Jungkook. Recuperaremos a Yugyeom.

—¿Jimin? —preguntó el rey.

Hijo de puta. El Rey sabía _exactamente_ cómo usar esto a su favor.

—No puedes ser tú, Ji Cheol, —le respondí—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Porque necesitamos demostrar que podemos trabajar juntos si vamos a estar a cargo de Verania algún día. No deberías tener que preocuparte por mi magia. Jungkook estará allí hasta que encontremos a Yugyeom y eso será suficiente. Después de eso, iré con Eung Soo.

—No es tu magia lo que me preocupa, —dijo Ji Cheol—. Es tu corazón.

Dioses, eso dolió. Me reí débilmente.

—Es más fuerte de lo que piensas. Considéralo una penitencia. Debería haber hecho más para proteger a Yugyeom. Nunca debería haber dejado que el dragón lo llevara. Si hubieras sido tú y el Rey ahí fuera, nunca habrías dejado que eso sucediera. Tengo que recuperarlo porque permití que lo tomasen en primer lugar.

—Nadie te culpa, —dijo el Rey, tocando mi mano.

—Tal vez no, —dije, mirando a otro lado—. Pero yo sí.

  
ME DEJARON, entonces. Por mi solicitud. Necesitaba tiempo para aclararme la cabeza.

Así que, por supuesto, sólo unos minutos más tarde, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Yo sabía quién era. No sabía cómo, pero lo hacía.

—Sí, —dije.

Jungkook entró, su cara pétrea. El Rey había prometido guardar lo de la piedra angular para sí mismo, así que por lo menos, no podía estar cabreado conmigo por eso.

Así que quedó el hecho de que de alguna manera había permitido que Yugyeom fuera tomado por el dragón. Su novio estaba en algún lugar de Verania con un dragón sexualmente agresivo (por lo cual aún me sentía ofendido, por cierto), y Jungkook estaba atascado aquí con un aprendiz de mago que funcionaba mal y que secretamente estaba suspirando por él.

Mi vida era una farsa trágica de proporciones épicas.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en ella.

Pensé en por lo menos un billón de cosas que decir, cada una más ridícula que la última ( _¿Estás enojado, Hermano? Pareces enojado_ ), así que decidí mantenerlo simple.

—Lo siento.

Arqueó una ceja enojada hacia mí. Antes de ese momento, no creía que las cejas _pudieran_ estar enojadas. Ahora sabía lo contrario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz dura—. ¿Salir sin escolta con el Príncipe? ¿Por qué enfrentarte a un dragón? ¿Por qué casi te matan de nuevo? ¿Cuál, Jimin? Date prisa y elige. No puedo esperar a escuchar cómo lo explicas.

Huh. Eso... no era lo que esperaba.

— _¿Estás enojado, Hermano?_ —pregunté e inmediatamente me estremecí.

—Estoy _enojado_ , —dijo de forma tajante—. ¿Estoy _enojado_? No, Jimin. No estoy _enojado_. Sólo llegué a la esquina del Castillo a tiempo para ver cómo un jodido dragón se echaba hacia atrás para lanzar fuego a Yugyeom y a ti. Yo sólo podía estar allí cuando girabas el aire, y lo convertías en hielo alrededor de ustedes y el fuego descendía sobre ustedes. Sólo podía gritar tu nombre cuando te golpeó y te lanzó diez metros contra _el costado de un edificio_. Sólo podía correr demasiado tarde cuando el dragón agarró a Yugyeom y se fue. ¿Sabes qué pasó entonces? ¿Sabes, Jimin? La presión de sus alas bajando colapsó el edificio encima de ti. Me senté allí, viéndolo volar mientras un edificio caía encima de ti. Así que no. No estoy _enojado_. _Estoy jodidamente furioso._

No me llevaba bien con la ira, especialmente cuando era dirigida hacia mí. Especialmente cuando era dirigida por Jungkook hacia mí. Sus labios estaban curvados en un gruñido y sus ojos estaban parpadeando, y todo lo que podía pensar era _Retrocede, retrocede, retrocede._

Ligeramente dije —No era un edificio. Sólo un cobertizo.

Él rio amargamente. —Por supuesto. Sólo un cobertizo. Exactamente lo que me dije a mí mismo cuando saqué tu cuerpo inconsciente de debajo de los escombros. Creí que estabas... pensábamos que habías... —se frotó una mano sobre su rostro enrojecido, las palabras aparentemente atrapadas en su garganta.

Así que le dije, —Lo siento, —en una voz pequeña.

—Lo sientes —dijo—. Tú lo _sientes_. —Porque al parecer pensó que repetir mis palabras de disculpa me devolvía la conversación.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡No pedí ser atacado por un puto dragón!

—¡No deberías haber estado allí en primer lugar! —me gritó—. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, llevando a Yugyeom a los campos de entrenamiento? ¿Sin escolta? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era una buena idea?

—¿Crees que lo llevé ahí afuera? —dije—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

—¿Por qué más estarías allí? Simplemente porque _tú_ no tienes ningún respeto por tu propia vida, no significa que tengas que poner en peligro a los demás.

—De acuerdo —dije—. Exactamente. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Me alegro de que tengas todos los hechos y hayas llegado a una conclusión lógica. ¡Y tienes razón! _Amo_ el peligro. Es lo que hago. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Sabes, por un momento, sonó como si estuvieras preocupado por mí. El infierno sabe por qué pensé eso. Después de todo, ¿no te he visto en qué... doce días? ¿Evadiéndome mucho?

Retrocedió como si lo hubiera abofeteado. —Jimin, —dijo con voz ronca—. Tú... yo...

—No te molestes, —le dije, empujando para pasar —. El Rey me ha ordenado que te ayude a encontrar a Yugyeom. Lo haré, porque le debo todo. A ti no. No a Yugyeom. Al Rey. Una vez que lo haga y todo vuelva a la normalidad en tu pequeña vida perfecta, me iré.

Salí furioso de los laboratorios, cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—OH MIS DIOSES, tú, diva, —dijo Heechul a la mañana siguiente—. _No_ lo hiciste.

Le fruncí el ceño y rodé mis ojos, empujando otra túnica de repuesto en el paquete extendido en mi cama.

—¿Fuiste todo en plan perra e hiciste una salida dramática? —Él sonó demasiado alegre sobre mi dramatismo—. Te he enseñado bien, mi joven aprendiz.

—Él estaba siendo un imbécil, —dije—. Se lo merecía. ¡Qué toca-cojones! ¡Jodido culo dulce, puta, zorra!

—Cuanto más enojado estás, menos sentido tienen tus insultos, —observó Heechul—. Es adorable.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. —Ve a comer a un niño moderadamente pequeño y ojalá te ahogues con los huesos.

—¿Ves? Eso siquiera tenía sentido. ¿Por qué comería un niño? Son pegajosos.

—Mataré todo lo que amas, —le gruñí.

—Eso sería suicidio —dijo solemnemente—. Porque te amo.

Yo me quedé boquiabierto.

Se rio de mí.

—Tramposo, —murmuré.

—Eh, ¿qué puedes hacer?

—Yo lo aplasto, —dijo Tiggy desde su sitio en el suelo.

—Tiggy, —dijo Heechul—. Hablamos de esto. No puedes aplastarlo todo.

—Sí puedes, —dije—. Puedes aplastar todo lo que quieras. Aplasta a Heechul, luego a Jungkook.

—Amo a Heechul, —dijo—. No Heechul aplastado. Y Jungkook tomar tu flor. No Jungkook aplastado.

—¡Él no tomó mi flor! ¡Y deja de llamarlo así!

—No le grites porque no has sido _penetrado_ , —dijo Heechul.

Arrugué mi nariz. —Ok, tiempo de discusión. ¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo en que ninguno de nosotros debería usar la palabra penetración en ese contexto otra vez?

—Sí, —dijo Heechul con una mueca—. Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso.

—Es grosero, —dijo Tiggy.

—De acuerdo, la regla cuatrocientos veintisiete de la amistad de Jimin/Heechul/Tiggy ha sido acordada. No decir penetración cuando hablamos de sexo.

—Acordado —dijeron Tiggy y Heechul.

—Bien, el tiempo fuera. ¡Puedo gritar a quien quiera!

—Realmente no puedes, —dijo Heechul—. No es atractivo en ti. Algunas personas pueden sacar una mirada sexy de enojo. No eres una de ellas.

—Soy un sexy enojado. Mira. —Volví la mayor parte de mi ira contra Heechul y Tiggy.

Se rieron de mí.

—Hijo de puta, —murmuré—. ¿Ni siquiera un poco de hormigueo sexy?

—No, —dijo Tiggy—. Ni siquiera.

—Parecía una nutria constipada, —dijo Heechul.

—No sé cómo me queda amor propio con ustedes dos a mi lado, —gemí—. Es por eso por lo que nunca puedo tener cosas bonitas.

—Supongo que Jungkook es una cosa bonita, —dijo Heechul.

Y volvimos a la ira. —Esa puta princesa viciosa

—Sí, querido, él es una princesa viciosa porque estaba absolutamente _aterrorizado_ cuando te llevó de vuelta al castillo. Y porque no se iba de tu lado.

¿Aterrorizado? Eso no debería hacerme sentir bien. En absoluto.

Pero entonces, —Bueno, por supuesto que lo estaba. Su prometido acababa de ser secuestrado por un dragón. Estaba esperando que despertara para poder interrogarme. O, mejor dicho, gritarme. Porque es un cerdo asado chupa pollas.

Heechul me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Por alguna razón, puse mis manos sobre mi pecho como si estuviera usando su visión de unicornio para examinar mis pezones.

—No hay esperanza para ti, —dijo finalmente—. Como ninguna. Mi visión se oscurece como tu alma extenuada. ¿Oye, Tiggy?

—Heechul, —dijo Tiggy.

—Si Jimin fuera un árbol, ¿sabes qué tipo de especie sería?

—¿Qué tipo?

—Un clavo. Por tanto que quiere _ser clavado._

—Los unicornios nunca deben contar chistes, —les dije. No me escucharon porque Tiggy estaba riendo demasiado fuerte.

—Heechul divertido, —dijo Tiggy, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su gran mano—. Heechul tan divertido.

—Lo que sea. Todos ustedes tienen que salir. Necesito terminar el equipaje antes de ir a mi reunión esta tarde. Nos vamos mañana.

—Hmm, —dijo Heechul—. Sí. Tu _reunión_. Tu reunión _secreta_ que nunca le dice a nadie acerca de qué es o dónde es o por qué vas. _Esa_ reunión.

—Soy un mago, —dije—. Se supone que tengo secretos.

—Aprendiz, —me recordó Heechul—. Y lo sé todo sobre ti.

—Es mentira. Y grosero. Tú no lo sabes todo. Soy misterioso.

—Sí, vale. Eres tan misterioso como un enojón sexy.

—A veces, me pregunto por qué los aguanto a los dos.

—Porque nos amas —dijo Heechul.

—Y te amamos —dijo Tiggy.

Así que les dije, —Maldita sea, —y me metí en un abrazo grupal, por los _sentimientos_.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir? —preguntó Heechul antes de salir de mi cuarto—. Te dieron una paliza. Tal vez deberías quedarte. No cada día te ataca un dragón y luego te lanzan a través de un campo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Me duele, pero no está tan mal. Si me quedo aquí, sólo estaré pensando. Es mejor para mí salir. Será mi última oportunidad de ver la ciudad de Lockes por un tiempo. Sólo quiero despedirme.

—Volveremos, ya sabes. No es tanto un adiós como hasta pronto. Ya lo verás.

Solo asentí y cerré la puerta. Yo no tenía el corazón para decirle cuán adecuado me había parecido el _adiós_.


	15. ¿Eres Una Dama Jeon O Una Chica Minnie?

NI SIQUIERA _quería_ ir a la estúpida reunión.

Estúpido Jungkook Jodido Jeon. Era un idiota.

Pero tenía que ir.

Porque era mi turno de llevar muffins.

Y _nunca_ escucharía el final de eso si no me mostrara cuando era mi turno de traer los muffins.

Me detuve en la cocina y cogí la cesta que Cook había preparado como le había pedido en secreto. Nunca preguntó para qué era porque al menos _él_ pensó que era misterioso.

Estoy seguro de que pensó que llevé los muffins a los Bosques Oscuros y los desmenucé sobre sangre de cabra mientras lanzaba un hechizo que invitaba a los demonios a succionar mi alma.

O simplemente no le importaba y me hacía comida porque era Cook y ese era su trabajo.

Lo que sea.

Así que misteriosamente tomé la canasta de muffins de semillas de amapola y hui del castillo. Una vez que estaba fuera de las puertas, fui a través de las multitudes hasta un estrecho callejón, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no había sido seguido. La costa estaba despejada.

Dejé la cesta y abrí mi mochila. Saqué una peluca marrón y la puse sobre mi cabello. La peluca me cubría la frente y las orejas, el cabello era ondulado en las puntas. Había una barba a juego que me cubría la mayor parte de la cara y bajaba al centro de mi pecho. Y, por último, un par de gafas gruesas.

Christian Chim Chim había regresado.

Sí, probablemente podría haber cambiado fácilmente mi apariencia con magia. Pero había hecho una promesa a Ji Cheol desde el principio de no usarla para cosas tan frívolas.

Y cambiar de forma con magia podría ser peligroso. Adictivo. Alteraciones aquí y allá hasta olvidar por completo tu forma original. Nunca quise olvidarlo.

Salí del callejón en el extremo opuesto y crucé tres bloques más hasta llegar a un café en la esquina.

Seamos honestos. Había enfrentado algunas cosas bastante terribles en mi vida.

Los Magos Oscuros. Gecos de fuego. Un elfo que de alguna manera pensó que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y quiso pasar por el rito élfico de aceptación donde durante el acto de consumación, él tendría que comer uno de mis dedos ( _No, Svenel,_ no _quiero hacer el amor contigo mientras te comes mi pulgar, ¡jodido idiota!_ ).

Había sido maldecido, quemado, apuñalado, hechizado, pateado, golpeado, y en una ocasión memorable, de alguna manera había terminado atado a una mesa mientras un ogro azotaba mi culo desnudo y gruñía sobre lo bonita que era mi piel enrojecida (Yo _sabía_ que no era un mojigato. ¡Chúpate esa, Heechul!).

Demonios, ayer mismo, _había enfrentado a un dragón._

Pero no importaba donde hubiera estado, no importaba todo lo que había visto, había **un oponente** que se elevaba por encima de todos los demás.

Un adversario tan tortuoso, astuto y sanguinario que puso a todos los demás en vergüenza.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre mí desde su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa fuera de la tienda. El resto del club se extendía a su alrededor como si fuera una reina y ellos eran sus súbditos.

Excepto que era más una tirana que cualquier otra cosa. Una que no tenía escrúpulos ni un hueso bondadoso en su cuerpo.

Su mirada se volvió calculadora.

Mis vellos se levantaron y me preparé para la batalla.

Lady Lee Ji Eun.

La presidenta de “El Capítulo de Lockes del Club de Fans de Jeon Jungkook”.

Y mi enemigo más mortal.

—Oh, miren, todos. Chim Chim ha llegado y trajo los muffins. Si las experiencias pasadas tienen alguna augurio en cuanto a lo que podemos esperar, entonces estén seguros que están tan secos como sus habilidades de conversación.

También tenía dieciséis años.

Y era _malvada._

—Hola, Lady Ji Eun, —dije. La voz de Chim Chim era más baja que la mía. Quizás sonará un poco ridículo—. Yo, te ves... viva hoy. El color de tu vestido realmente pone de manifiesto la palidez extraordinaria de tu tono de piel. ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Muriendo, tal vez?

Ella titubeó. —No, querido. Estoy bastante bien. Yo te preguntaría lo mismo, porque pareces tener algunos moretones en tu cara y te sostienes bastante tieso. ¿Alguien se ofendió con uno de tus vagos estúpidos siempre presentes? Debería enviarles flores por hacer lo que he pensado durante meses.

Me reí cuando me senté en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. —Ah, cariño. Simplemente un accidente de naturaleza inconsecuente. A diferencia, al parecer, de tu maquillaje. ¿Estaba oscuro esta mañana cuando lo aplicaste? Seguramente, esa es la única explicación, a menos que de alguna manera hayas obtenido un empleo como bufón. Pero, realmente necesitas tener sentido del humor para eso. ¿Tal vez estás concursando para un burdel, entonces? Espero que tu entrevista vaya bien. Estoy seguro de que harás maravillas.

Los otros (que eran catorce, que iban en edades de diez a cincuenta y dos) nos miraban de un lado a otro con cada golpe verbal. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ello. Ésta era, después de todo, la _vigésima sexta_ reunión a la que había asistido.

Era casi _obligatorio_ que nos cortáramos el uno al otro con pullas. Si yo fuera hetero y Ji Eun no fuera la perra del infierno, uno asumiría que estábamos casi coqueteando.

Pero yo era gay y Ji Eun era la perra del infierno.

No estábamos coqueteando.

Ella agitó un abanico plegable de seda sobre su cara. —Oh, Chim Chim. Los sentimientos que experimento al ver tu rostro son similares a lo que entiendo que es la disentería. Así de explosivos.

Incliné la cabeza hacia ella. —Lo siento. ¿Estabas hablando conmigo? Me disculpo más que profusamente. Me distrajo el tamaño de las manchas de sudor bajo tus brazos. ¿Hace demasiado calor hoy? Parece poco probable dado el corazón frío y muerto que seguramente late en tu pecho.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Eres un idiota, Chim Chim.

Le gruñí. —Perra, te voy a rebanar, perra.

Ambos nos sonreímos oscuramente el uno al otro. Se volvió a abanicar. Pasé alrededor los muffins. Y que se joda. No estaban _secos_.

Ella dijo, —Y ahora que Chim Chim finalmente ha dejado de hablar, la reunión del El Capítulo de Lockes del Club de Fans de Jeon Jungkook puede comenzar. Tzuyu, si pudieras leer un resumen de la última reunión. Y sé rápida.

Una niña de doce años se levantó y miró un trozo de papel pergamino en su mano. —Minutos de apertura, —dijo—. La presidenta Ji Eun notó que Chim Chim parecía más ruborizado de lo habitual y se preguntó en voz alta si acababa de ser abofeteado por una prostituta en el callejón. Chim Chim respondió que al menos él, y cito, ‘estaría consiguiendo algo' a diferencia de Ji Eun, que ni siquiera podía encontrar una prostituta que quisiera su dinero. La presidenta Ji Eun dijo que no se sorprendería cuando Chim Chim llegara a la siguiente reunión con llagas en la boca y una erupción en los lugares más privados. Chim Chim le respondió que, si eso ocurría, él simplemente acudiría a ella a buscar una solución, ya que obviamente sabía mucho sobre las erupciones cutáneas en lugares privados. La presidenta Ji Eun lo llamó ridículo caza pollas y Chim Chim dijo que nunca había golpeado a una chica antes, pero que siempre había una primera vez. Ji Woo luego repartió los muffins de arándanos a los que Chim Chim dijo que era alérgico y la presidenta Ji Eun trató de alimentarle a la fuerza con tres de ellos. Se leyeron las actas de la reunión anterior y luego durante las cuatro horas siguientes, hubo una discusión sobre los bíceps de Jeon Jungkook.

Tzuyu se sentó de nuevo.

—Obviamente, —dijo Ji Eun—, ha ocurrido mucho en las pocas semanas desde que celebramos la última reunión. En primer lugar, nuestro querido y adorado Caballero Jeon fue promovido a Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook.

Todos suspiramos soñadoramente.

—Y, por supuesto, como mis padres están en la Corte del Rey —continuó—, yo estaba presente, y damas, déjenme decirles, él. Estaba. _Glorioso_.

No sabía que había estado allí. Pensé que habría podido oler el hedor de la muerte pútrida. Mi nariz debía de estar cada vez más débil. Y yo no era una _dama_.

Sí, todo el mundo lo era, pero obviamente _yo no_.

—¿Era tan galante e inmaculado como decían los periódicos? —preguntó una anciana llamada Hye Kyo.

—Más —dijo Ji Eun—. Su armadura brillaba como rayos de luna y su pelo estaba peinado hacia la derecha. Sabes lo que significa.

—Se sentía _romántico_ , —dijo una chica llamada Meji Woo—. Él siempre parte el pelo a la derecha cuando se siente _romántico_.

—De hecho —le dije—, su pelo fue peinado hacia atrás para la ceremonia. —

Todas me miraron.

Bueno, excepto por Ji Eun. Ella me fulminó la mirada.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué? Te equivocaste. Sólo estaba señalando eso. Que estabas equivocada.

—¿Qué significa el pelo peinado para atrás? —preguntó una mujer llamada Dahyun con lágrimas—. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que significa cuando _lleva el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Qué significa eso?_

Ji Eun consiguió un brillo travieso en su ojo. —Obviamente, era su peinado de casado, —dijo, y casi le tiré mi muffin a la cara—. Debe haber sabido que el príncipe Yugyeom había pedido su mano en matrimonio antes de la ceremonia.

—Ese no era su peinado de casado, —discutí—. Ese era su peinado de ‘ahora estoy comandando'.

Ji Eun puso los ojos en blanco. —Por favor, Jungkook estaba tan atento con todo acerca del Príncipe Yugyeom. _JungGyeom para siempre_. No podía apartar los ojos de él cuando el rey hizo el anuncio.

—No lo sé —dijo la mujer más vieja del grupo. Su nombre era Momo, y pensé que era impresionante porque era una autoproclamada Chica Minnie. Bueno, ella era increíble por otras cosas también, pero la cosa de Chica Minnie la hizo aún más impresionante—. Estuve ahí también. Jungkook no parecía tan complacido como se debe con un anuncio de matrimonio. Y estuvo mirando a Jimin durante la mayor parte de la noche.

—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo, —murmuró Ji Eun.

—¿Le miraba? —dije, algo sorprendido.

Momo me sonrió. —Le miraba. La mirada en su cara cuando el rey proclamó que el camino a seguir era encontrar a Jimin un pretendiente casi me rompió el corazón. Era como si hubiera perdido lo único que le importaba. Está totalmente enamorado de Jimin. _Kookmin para siempre_.

Dije, —¿Qué?

Ji Eun dijo, —Él _no_ está enamorado de _Jimin_. No sé por qué sigues insistiendo en algo tan ridículo cuando es _obvio_ que no hay química entre ellos. Jungkook ahora está comprometido con su amado y se casará con él y tendrán bebés y cenas y se mirarán a los ojos. Poemas épicos se escribirán sobre su amor y cientos de años a partir de ahora, la gente todavía hablará de la maravilla que es JungGyeom.

—No lo sé, —dijo una chica llamada Sana—. Creo que Jimin y Jungkook se miran el uno al otro cuando el otro no está mirando. Siempre hay _algo_ indefinible ahí. Es casi como una tormenta eléctrica entre ellos.

Dije, —¿Qué?

—¿Y lo has oído? —dijo Momo, sonando alegre—. Bailaron _tres canciones seguidas_. Nadie baila tantas canciones. Ni siquiera bailó con Yugyeom tantas veces. No seguidas. Era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño mundo y nada pudiera molestarlos.—Ella suspiró, sus ojos en blanco.

—Es un _mago_ , —dijo Ji Eun, escandalizada—. Yugyeom es un _príncipe_. ¿Por qué en el nombre de los dioses querría dar tantos pasos hacia atrás?

—Jimin es _tan_ misterioso, sin embargo, —dijo Dahyun, y yo ¡ _lo sabía_! _Sabía_ que era misterioso. Tomé un bocado de un muffin por la victoria. Estaba un poco seco.

Maldición.

—Él siempre tiene esta mirada en su rostro como si estuviera elaborando los secretos del universo. ¿Y cuándo mira a Jungkook? Es como si fuera el universo. Y no quiere nada más que resolver el acertijo de Jungkook.

— _Apuesto_ a que quiere resolver el enigma de Jungkook, —dijo Momo—. Y entonces, probablemente, quiera **_solucionar_** a su Jungkook.

Me ahogué con el muffin.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Momo.

Tosí. —Sí. Lo siento. El muffin estaba demasiado húmedo. No lo esperaba.

—Esa mirada no trata de secretos —dijo Ji Eun—. Probablemente sólo tiene gases. Gases intestinales.

—No son gases, —le dije—. Er. No es que yo lo fuera a saber. Pero probablemente no lo sea. Y probablemente no tiene nada que ver con Jungkook. Estoy bastante seguro de que Jimin ni siquiera se preocupa por Jungkook.

Momo se echó a reír. —Oh, eso no es cierto. Jimin quiere comerlo para el desayuno. Hay algo allí que no existe entre Jungkook y Yugyeom. ¿Y la cita a la que Jimin fue? Jungkook estaba obviamente celoso todo el tiempo.

—¡Estaba allí! —exclamó una mujer llamada Nayeon. Todo el mundo se volvió a mirarla y dijo: —Oooh.

—Cuéntanos _todo_ , —Dahyun exigió.

—Fue sólo... Yo sólo.... Oh mis _dioses_ , chicas. Así que ahí estaba, comiendo mi comida con mi marido, ocupándome de mis propios asuntos cuando pasaron _Jimin y Jungkook._ Y ese tipo con el que Jimin estaba citado.

—Chanyeol —dije yo—. Tiene orejas épicas.

—Sí, Chanyeol —dijo ella con desdén—. No podía oír lo que decían, pero Jungkook estaba _tan_ cerca de Jimin, como si no quisiera dejarlo fuera de su vista.

—Él era el _chaperón_ , —dijo Ji Eun—. Era su _trabajo_ mirar a Jimin.

Asqueroso. Acabo de estar de acuerdo internamente con algo que Ji Eun dijo.

Me recordé hacerme pruebas cuando llegara a casa para asegurarme de que no había sido simplemente poseído por un demonio.

—No estabas _allí_ —dijo Nayeon—. Fue _más_. ¿Cuándo llegaron esos Magos Oscuros? Sacó su gran y larga espada y trató de proteger a Jimin. E incluso cuando los magos estaban de pie _justo allí_ , Jimin y Jungkook estaban en su propio pequeño mundo, bromeando el uno con el otro, y la _tensión_. Chicos, la _tensión era divertida_.

—¿Intentó proteger a Jimin? —dije—. Por favor. Él se quedó allí y Jimin fue todo épico y atrapo a todos los Oscuros por sí mismo. Jungkook estaba posando como lo hacía normalmente. Galante e inmaculado mi culo. Más como…

Me miraron de nuevo.

—O eso leo —le dije—. En el periódico. Nada más. Yo no estaba allí. Estaba en el otro lado de la ciudad haciendo... cosas.

—Pero es obvio que Jimin tiene la culpa de que Yugyeom haya sido tomado por el dragón —dijo Ji Eun, astutamente—. Él fue el que secuestró a Yugyeom y lo obligó a salir a los campos de entrenamiento. Probablemente tenía un trato con el dragón para llevarse a Yugyeom para que pudiera robar a Jungkook. Jimin de lo Salvaje _odia_ a JungGyeom y ¡es tan injusto!

—Nadie puede controlar dragones, —dije—. Hola. Son _dragones_. No es así como funciona la magia.

—Sí —dijo Ji Eun—. Cómo si _tú_ supieses cómo funciona la magia. Si lo hicieras, podrías hacerte con magia unos vellos faciales menos ridículos.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —le dije y ella estaba _lívida_.

—Chicos, —dijo Sana.

—¿Sabes qué, Chim Chim? Me estoy hartando de tu...

— _Chicos_ —dijo Sana.

—Oh, por favor, Ji Eun. Tu personalidad es como un...

— _Chicos_ —dijo Sana.

—¿ _Mi_ personalidad? Eres absolutamente el _peor_...

—¡Chicos! —gritó Sana.

Todos la miramos.

Se había puesto completamente pálida. Levantó un dedo tembloroso.

Ella dijo: —Es. _Él_.

Todos miramos donde ella estaba señalando.

Y, sí. Que me jodan.

El Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook estaba parado al otro lado de la calle, hablando con un pequeño grupo de personas.


	16. Soy una Una Chica Minnie

Todos gritamos. Yo por razones completamente diferentes a las de las demás.

Alzó la vista, sobresaltado.

El club de fans entero estaba agitando maniáticamente las manos hacia él.

Excepto yo. Me estaba hundiendo en mi asiento. Jungkook saludó con la mano y levantó el dedo índice.

—¿Eso significa que vendrá por aquí? —preguntó Dahyun débilmente—. Oh, queridos dioses. Creo que mi ropa interior se cayó.

— _Dahyun_ , —siseó Ji Eun—. ¡Mantén tus comentarios para ti! ¡Sé una respetable maldita señora, maldita sea!

—La mía también —dijo Momo, palmeando el brazo de Dahyun.

—Chim Chim, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Nayeon, y _condenada_ sea por notar que trataba de huir en silencio hacia la multitud.

—Uh. ¿A ninguna parte? Quiero decir, en algún lugar. Acabo de recordar que tengo una importante reunión de negocios. Para los negocios. Para discutir mi negocio.

Momo me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia mi asiento. —No seas tan tímido, Chim Chim. Eso puede esperar. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a tener esta oportunidad? No es como si... _Oh, mis dioses, él viene._

Bueno mierda.

Miré hacia arriba y sí. Allí estaba él. Caminando a través de la calle como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Para los extraños, se veía alto y orgulloso y parecía el Caballero Comandante que era.

Pero yo lo conocía. Lo había estado observando (como un cretino) durante mucho tiempo. Vi lo falso de su sonrisa. Las ligeras líneas púrpura bajo sus ojos. La rígidez de sus hombros. Estaba estresado, cansado y confundido.

—Damas —dijo, echando una ojeada a la mesa—. Y caballero. —Me sonrió.

Todos se rieron.

No lo hice porque estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándome si alguien notaría si me hacía invisible. Casi valía la pena el riesgo.

Ji Eun, siendo la persona horrible que ella era, se paró y posó, extendiendo su pecho hacia fuera tan lejos como pudo. Parecía el extremo del trasero de un caballo.

—Caballero Comandante, —casi ronroneó—. Qué amable de su parte por tomar tiempo fuera de su apretada agenda para venir a mezclarse con las damas.

—También te odio, perra, —murmuré bajo mi respiración.

—¿Son una especie de grupo social? —preguntó.

Ji Eun se _pavoneó_. Como un _pavo real_.

—No simplemente _cualquier_ grupo social, —dijo—. Somos el Capítulo de Lockes del Club de Fans de Jeon Jungkook y el club de fans Jeon más grande de toda la ciudad de Lockes. Somos las Damas Jeon.

—Bueno —dijo Momo, acariciándome la mano—. La Gente Jeon. No discriminamos.

—¿Club de fans? —Jungkook preguntó, sonando adorablemente sorprendido.

Entonces me acordé.

Él era un idiota y yo estaba enojado con él, por lo que no era adorablemente nada.

—Oh vaya. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ji Eun.

—Jimin. Es un... amigo mío. —Había un apretón alrededor de sus ojos y yo quería gritar que seguro que como una mierda que no parecían amigos ayer, hijo de puta.

Mantuve ese pedacito para mí. Apenas.

Y casi todas las señoras _suspiraron_.

—¿Jimin de lo Salvaje? —preguntó Momo—. ¿Él _sabe_ sobre nosotros?

Tzuyu se echó a llorar. —Él está... simplemente... parado... así de... _cerca_.

—¿Puedes firmar algo? —preguntó Dahyun—. ¿Este papel? ¿Esta servilleta? ¿Mi pecho? ¿Mis muslos interiores o mis sueños más salvajes? Lo que quieras.

—Hey —dijo Jungkook—. Vaya.

— _Dahyun_ , —ladró Ji Eun—. ¡Mantén a tu puta en control!

—No puedo creer que Jimin sepa de nosotros —dijo Nayeon con asombro.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Sana—. ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¡Quiero respuestas! Lo quiero aquí. Cambié de opinión. Ya no soy de JungGyeom. _¡Kookmin para siempre!_

—Kookmin es donde los emparejamientos van a morir —gruñó Ji Eun—.¡Larga vida a JungGyeom!

—Yo... sólo... quiero... tocarle…, —Tzuyu sollozó.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora mismo? —dijo Jungkook.

—JungGyeom es Yugyeom y Jungkook, —explicó Momo.

—Y Kookmin es Park Jimin y Jeon Jungkook, —dijo Nayeon.

—¿JungGyeom y Kookmin? —dijo débilmente—. Ni siquiera...

—Yo soy una Chica Minnie —le dijo Momo—. Por cómo se ve su pantalón apretado. Comestible. Comestible es como se ve en pantalones ajustados.

—Oh, mis dioses —susurré febrilmente—. Esto está sucediendo justo delante de mí.

—Y yo soy una Dama Jeon, —dijo Ji Eun—. Por muchas razones. —

Ella se quedó miró fijamente su pecho. Todos entendieron sus razones. Incluso yo.  
Él me miró de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿eres una Dama Jeon también? ¿O una Chica Minnie?

—Qué, —dije, bajando mi voz lo más que podía—. No. Ni siquiera cerca. Cállate la boca.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Te conozco de algún lado? Pareces familiar.

Y con eso, _todos_ en la mesa se volvieron lentamente para mirarme.

—No, —dije—. No te conozco. Sólo estoy aquí para hacer negocios. Por mi negocio.

—¿Y qué negocio es? —preguntó.

Y como no pude evitarlo, le dije, —Ninguno de los tuyos.

Y él se _rio_. Y _mi_ ropa interior casi se cayó —. Dulce melaza, —dije débilmente.

—¿Estás seguro de que nunca nos hemos visto? —preguntó—. Me recuerdas a alguien.

—Tengo esa clase de cara, —dije.

—No lo sabría. No puedo verlo. Detrás de todo ese pelo.

—Es una _barba_.

—Puedo ver eso, —dijo—. Es muy larga.

Así que le dije, —Sí, lo es, —porque por mi _vida_. Entonces tosí horriblemente y oh mis _dioses_ —. Quiero decir ¡gracias! Estoy orgulloso de su longitud. Y circunferencia. Santo cielo. Cállate, Ji-Chim Chim.

—¿Qué es un JiChim Chim? —preguntó.

—Seguro, —dije—. ¡Oh no! ¿Ves la hora? Tengo otra reunión de negocios a la que realmente debo atender. Por negocios.

—Es Chim Chim —dijo Momo—. Y perdónalo. Ahora está nervioso. Está un poco enamorado de ti.

—¡Momo! —grité—. Traidora. ¡Yo no! _No_ soy una Dama Jeon.

—Así que eres una Chica Minnie —dijo, sonando divertida. Como una _imbécil_.

—Sí, —le dije—. Totalmente Chica Minnie. La chica más Jimin que ha vivido alguna vez.

—¿Así pues, Kookmin, entonces?

—Creo que Jimin lo hace bien por su cuenta. —¡Ja! ¡Flora Bora _Slam_ , hijo de puta!

—Voy a asegurarme de hacérselo saber, —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia mí.

Eso me cabreó. —Haz eso. Estoy seguro de que no puede esperar a hablar contigo.

Y chico, él se estremeció ante _eso_.

—Lamentamos mucho lo de Yugyeom, —dijo Ji Eun, comandando la conversación. Y, sólo porque podía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella hipó—. Debes estar tan devastado.

—Sí, —dijo con fuerza—. Ha sido duro. Pero lo vamos a recuperar.

—¡Y entonces te casarás! —dijo ella, palmeando las manos, secándose las lágrimas instantáneamente—. Será la boda del siglo con flores y lágrimas y pastel y _te quieros_ y pato como plato principal, con verduras, y habrá globos y luces de hadas y votos donde dices que será tuyo para siempre, y tú mirarás a sus ojos y _suspirarás_.

—Eso es... un montón de palabras, —dijo Jungkook—. Me recuerdas un poco a Jimin.

—Mataré todo lo que amas, —le gruñí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

_Mierda_. —Ese tipo detrás de ti. Estaba pateando a un cachorro. Pero ¡no hay necesidad de dar la vuelta y mirar! Se escapó y también lo hizo el cachorro y ese es el final de esa historia.

—Probablemente no habrá pato —dijo Jungkook, volviéndose hacia Ji Eun—. Algunas personas pueden ser alérgicas. Eso no sería justo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dije en voz alta.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Jungkook, con expresión confundida.

—El pateador de cachorros volvió. Pero huyó de nuevo. Hombre, ese tipo es tan rápido.

—Chim Chim —dijo Ji Eun, apretando los dientes—. ¿Por lo menos _intentarás_ actuar como una persona normal?

—Sólo si _intentas_ encontrar una forma de desaparecer y nunca más volver.

Se volvió hacia Jungkook. —Debo disculparme por Chim Chim —dijo—. Él no es tan... culto... como el resto de nosotros estamos acostumbrados.

—Te mostraré yo a _ti_ cultura —dije, y Jungkook rio de nuevo, cubriéndolo rápidamente con una tos cuando Ji Eun frunció el ceño.

—Ya verás —dijo ella—. Tendrás a Yugyeom de vuelta, matarás al dragón, y entonces te casarás.

—Supongo —dijo.

Él le sonrió, pero ahora era forzado. No podían verlo porque era bueno en esconderse. Pero vi a través de él. Casi me sentí mal por nuestra pelea antes. El peso del secuestro de Yugyeom pesaba sobre él.

Gentilmente aceptó firmar autógrafos antes de irse, diciendo que tenía que terminar de prepararse para su viaje. Cuando llegó a mí, me senté allí y lo miré fijamente.

Las chicas estaban demasiado ocupadas chorreando entre sí por lo que Jungkook había escrito para escucharnos.

—¿Necesitas que firme algo? —preguntó.

—Esto debe ser divertido para ti, —le dije.

—No está mal, —dijo. Sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento. Solo... _Te juro_ que te conozco de alguna parte. ¿De dónde dijiste que eras?

—No lo hice —dije. Estaba empezando a sentirme muy sudoroso porque me estaba estudiando muy de cerca y conociendo mi suerte, mi barba se caería, seguida por mi ropa interior.

—Oh, ¿de dónde eres, entonces? —preguntó.

—Crecí en los barrios pobres, —dije, con voz áspera—. No conoces nada de eso.

Parecía sorprendido. —¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Ochenta y siete.

—Correcto. ¿Así, a principios de los veinte?

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros, de repente se veía incómodo. —Quizá sea ahí donde te habría conocido... —se cortó.

Me quedé boquiabierto. —¿Creciste en los barrios bajos? —¿Cómo no sabía eso? ¿Cuánto no sabía sobre _él_?

—Mira, ¿quieres que firme algo para ti? —Estaba empezando a inquietarse.

—Aquí —dijo Momo, deslizando un trozo de papel delante de mí—. Chim Chim es tan olvidadizo a veces. Y sé que estaría furioso si no le dieras tu autógrafo.

—No estaría furioso —le aseguré—. No habría ningún nivel de furia.

—Es bueno saberlo, —murmuró. Se agachó y tomó la pluma de Momo y escribió algo en la página y me la pasó. Rápidamente se despidió y, con una última mirada, se dirigió de nuevo a la multitud.

—¿Qué _hiciste_? —gruñó Ji Eun—. ¿Lo has _acosado_? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tengo la intención de prohibirte de por vida, Chim Chim!

Normalmente, habría vuelto a entrar y la habría aplastado verbalmente.

Normalmente, yo la habría atropellado con mis palabras hasta que estaba tropezando y gritando.

Así es como las reuniones siempre terminaban.

Pero no esta vez.

Porque esta vez, había mirado hacia abajo al autógrafo que Jungkook había firmado para mí. Y todos los poderes del habla huyeron como si nunca los hubiera tenido.

_Para Chim Chim:_

_No te preocupes._

_Soy una Chica Minnie también._

_¿Nuestro secreto?_

_Jeon Jungkook_


	17. Hermano Padre Tío

YO NO TENÍA tiempo para hacer ninguna investigación cuando llegué de vuelta al castillo. Estaba seguro de que podía colarme de nuevo y tratar de descubrir cualquier cosa que pudiera sobre Jeon Jungkook antes de llegar al Castillo Locke.

Sabía que había sido reclutado por los caballeros de Verania después de servir en el ejército del rey, pero antes de eso, realmente no sabía mucho.

Pero tan pronto cuando crucé de nuevo en el castillo, Ji Cheol me agarró por el brazo y tiró de mí hacia los laboratorios a pesar de mis protestas.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión secreta? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—En secreto, —dije.

—¿Todavía no me dices para qué sirve?

—Ni siquiera si pones una espada en mi cuello.

—¿Así de mal?

—Peor aún, —dije—. Pero ¿por qué incluso preguntas? Podrías descubrirlo fácilmente. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es seguirme y yo nunca lo sabré.

—Podría, —él estuvo de acuerdo—. Sin embargo, no lo haría.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya que mereces tener tus secretos, —dijo—. Al igual que merezco tener los míos.

—¿Tienes secretos?

—Muchos

—Dime, —exigí—. Somos amigos. Hermanos, incluso. Los hermanos no guardan secretos el uno del otro.

—¿Sobre qué fue la reunión de hoy?

—Los hermanos puede mantener secretos totalmente, —decidí.

—Guau, ¿así de malo? ¿Debo preocuparme?

—Posiblemente. Probablemente. Desde luego no es saludable.

—¿Peleas cuerpo a cuerpo clandestinas?

Me horroricé. —Estoy en contra de la violencia, —dije.

Me guiñó un ojo. —No estaba hablando exactamente de violencia.

Vomité un poco en mi boca.

—Me acabo de enterar de algo nuevo. No quiero volver a oír palabras relacionadas a sexo o penes saliendo de tu boca de nuevo.

—¿Por qué prefieres en su lugar tener un pene en tu boca?

—Guau, —susurré con reverencia—. Eso…. Ji Cheol. Eso fue una cosa bella. Y tan desagradable, viniendo de ti. Qué demonios. Gracias por someterme a eso. Y te odio.

—Tengo que mantenerte con los pies en el suelo, —dijo.

Luego se puso serio—¿Estás seguro de esto, Jimin?

Maldición. Momento serio sería.

—El rey lo ha pedido —dije—. Y él tiene un punto. Yugyeom será mi Rey. Jungkook será el rey consorte. Un día, tomaré posesión para protegerlos como lo haces con el rey y lo hiciste con la reina. Es nuestro deber, Ji Cheol.

Me observó por un momento antes de responder. Yo sabía que estaba tratando de medir mi sinceridad. Y me creía sincero. En su mayor parte.

—Has crecido, —dijo finalmente—. Una vez, fuiste ese pequeño muchacho torpe y ruidoso, que convirtió una banda de malhechores en piedra. Y ahora estás de pie delante de mí como un hombre. Tomando decisiones como un hombre. Pensé ....—Él negó con la cabeza—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Park Jimin. Jimin de lo Salvaje. Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerte como mi aprendiz.

—Estoy a punto de abrazar la mierda fuera de ti, —le advertí—. Un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que se prolonga durante demasiado tiempo y se convierte en algo torpe y ambos nos aclaramos la garganta y movemos nuestros pies cuando se acabe.

—¿Debemos? —suspiró.

—Estás orgulloso de mí, —le recordé—. Crees que soy impresionante. Me amas. Sí. Debemos. Abre los brazos, Ji Cheol. Estoy a punto de saltar en ellos.

Abrió los brazos con sarcasmo. No sabía que era posible que una persona hiciera eso. Pero lo hizo.

—Abrazos, abrazos, abrazos, —murmuré mientras tiraba de él.

Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y lo sostuve tan fuerte como pude, ya que, sin él, no tendría el hogar que tengo. Sin él, no estaría donde estaba. A veces, las cosas podrían ser duras. Las cosas podrían ser injustas. Pero Ji Cheol era mi amigo. Más que eso, él era alguien que podía admirar. Nunca me guiaba mal. No sabía cuánto necesitaba a alguien como él hasta el día en que tomó mi mano y me sacó de ese callejón, me escuchó balbucear sin cesar sobre zapatos de color rosa y las lágrimas de un súcubo.

Suspiré felizmente en su cuello.

—¿Jimin? Creo que ha ido demasiado lejos.

—Shh, —dije, llegando a acariciar su rostro a ciegas—. No es raro todavía.

—¿No? Yo hubiera pensado de otra manera.

—Me haces tener sentimientos, —le dije en serio—. Como si fueras mi hermano padre tío.

—Ahí está lo raro.

—No es raro cuando es verdad. ¿Soy tu hijo sobrino hermano?

Él gimió. —¿Hará eso que me dejes ir?

—Pruébalo y verás.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí, Jimin. Eres como mi hijo sobrino hermano.

—Bueno.

—No me estás dejando ir, ¿no es así?

—No. Eso fue una mentira. Tú hueles bien. Como a bayas y a sol. ¿Qué loción usas? ¿Se llama Berry Sunshine? Eres _mi_ baya de sol, Ji Cheol.

Él me empujó lejos mientras me reía.

—Vas a echarme de menos, —dije—. Admítelo.

—Estoy lamentando cada decisión que he tomado sobre ti, —replicó.

—Mentira. No frunzas el ceño. Hago tu mundo más brillante.

—Por favor, por favor, _por favor,_ no le digas nada parecido a Eung Soo, —dijo—. Y hagas lo que hagas, _no_ intentes abrazarlo incómodamente. Eso no va a salir bien.

—Sí, no me parece un tipo de abrazos. Pero él no me pareció como el tipo gilipollas y mira lo bien que _eso_ resultó.

—Esto va a terminar en un desastre, —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Ten un poco de fe, ¿sí? —dije—. Tengo esto. Sólo tengo que pasar por todo el viaje cercano y personal con Jungkook, mientras va a rescatar a su novio y entonces todo va a ser de color rosa.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

Probablemente no, pero elegí el camino de la falsa bravuconería. Era más fácil.

—Soy Jimin de lo Salvaje, —dije con una sonrisa desenfadada—. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

No se dejó engañar ni un poco. —Jimin.

—Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Bueno. La mayoría del tiempo. Bien. A veces. Pero esta vez, lo hago totalmente. Tengo esto, ¿de acuerdo? Va a apestar, seguro. Pero no se trata de mí. Se trata de rescatar a Yugyeom y asegurarse de que regrese a casa sano y salvo. Esa es mi prioridad. Y puedo hacer esto.

—Sé que puedes, —dijo en voz baja—. Y el hecho de que lo estés haciendo en primer lugar dice mucho sobre tu carácter.

Me pasé las manos por la cara. —Basta con todos los sentimientos. Si seguimos con esto, voy a querer trenzar flores en tu barba. Y soy muy bueno trenzando. Pregúntale a Heechul.

—Basta de sentimientos —dijo—. Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Un regalo? Dame, dame, dame. Será mejor que sea caro. Y grabado.

—No tiene precio y no está grabado en absoluto.

—Oooh, —dije—. Estoy muy bien con esto.

—Un secreto mágico —dijo. Abrió un armario y sacó una caja negra. Se volvió y colocó la caja sobre la mesa al lado de mi Grimorio—. Ábrela.

La caja en sí estaba hecha de piedra, intrincadas tallas en la tapa y los lados.

Reconocí algunas de las runas. Sol. Tierra. Claridad. Previsión. La caja era vieja. Probablemente antigua. Las runas como esta no se usaban en actualidad. Esta era magia más antigua, de cuando el mundo era joven y la magia era algo más visceral.

Sentí mi propio estremecimiento mágico mientras trazaba la runa de claridad con mis dedos.

Levanté la tapa. Era más pensada de lo que pensé que sería.

Había una tela blanca dentro. Suave y blanda. La aparté.

En la tela había un cristal rojo más o menos de la longitud de mi dedo. Era fino y cortado con precisión.

Y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Lo toqué suavemente y sonreí cuando una brillante chispa se disparó en el cristal.

—Es un cristal de invocación —dijo Ji Cheol.

—¿Un invocador?

—Se te da uno una vez que pases los Juicios, —dijo—. Permite a un mago ponerse en contacto con otros magos que han tocado la piedra. Este fue hecho específicamente para ti por Eung Soo. Sólo él y yo lo hemos tocado, así que sólo puedes ponerte en contacto con nosotros dos.

—¿Contacto? —pregunté—. ¿Cómo?

—No será corpóreo, —dijo—. Podré oírte a través de la piedra, y podrás escucharme. Piensa en mí cuando lo sostengas en tu mano y sentiré su tirón a través de mi propia piedra. —Él metió una mano en un bolsillo interior de su bata y sacó una piedra azul, más o menos del mismo corte y tamaño como el mío—. Úsalo con moderación, Jimin. No es un juguete.

—Voy a usarlo como juguete, —le dije—. Voy a usarlo a las tres de la mañana sólo para decirte que extraño el sonido de tu voz. ¿Crees que Eung Soo me reconocerá si trato de bromear con él?

—Y es por eso por lo que a los aprendices no se les dan estas piedras, —dijo—. Por culpa de las travesuras.

—Mis travesuras son impresionantes, —le dije—. Pero ¿por qué me das esto ahora? No voy a pasar por los Juicios con Eung Soo. Todavía faltan años.

—Eung Soo lo sugirió.

—Él, ¿qué? Me odia. ¿Por qué querría que tuviera algo tan precioso sin habérmelo ganado?

Ji Cheol se encogió de hombros. —No lo cuestioné. Si Eung Soo quería que lo tuvieras, él tiene sus razones. Podría ser algo tan simple como la distancia que estás viajando es grande y es mejor para ti tener una cuerda de seguridad.

—Nada con Eung Soo es simple, —le recordé—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Está tramando algo.

—Probablemente. Estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás pronto.

—¿Y sabe que me retrasaré?

—Sí. Él es consciente. Está usando sus propios recursos para ayudar a rastrear al príncipe. Por ahora, diríjanse al norte a Meridian City. Hay rumores de que el dragón fue visto cerca de un pueblo en las afueras de la ciudad llamada Old Clearing.

—He pasado por allí —dije—. Una vez. Es todo ovejas y agricultura.

—Fuente de alimentos, —dijo Ji Cheol—. Tres personas han desaparecido de la aldea solamente el mes pasado y marcas de quemaduras fueron encontradas en la tierra.

—Tiene que estar desesperado si está comiendo a la gente, —le dije—. Los otros dragones no hacen eso.

—Somos conscientes de eso —dijo Ji Cheol—. Eung Soo puede hablar por el par acoplado en el norte, pero el dragón del desierto no está tan estrechamente vigilado. El Gran Dragón Blanco no se ha visto en años, pero nunca oí que comiera a ningún humano.

—Te das cuenta de que tendré que pasar por los Bosques Oscuros.

Ji Cheol se puso rígido cuando sus ojos brillaron. —No harás tal cosa —dijo—. Toma el Camino Viejo.

—¿ _Alrededor_? —dije con incredulidad—. ¡Eso llevará semanas!

—No me importa, Jimin. Has tenido suficientes relaciones con los Oscuros para durar toda la vida. Lo último que necesitamos es que tropieces con más de ellos.

—Podría hacerlo en cualquier lugar —dije—. Ellos usan el Viejo Camino como todos los demás.

—Soy consciente, —me dijo bruscamente—. Pero una cosa es tropezar con ellos allí en lugar de encontrarlos donde viven. Eso es lo que me molesta, Jimin. Quédate fuera de los Bosques Oscuros.

—Pero…

—Tienes un trabajo que hacer. Asiste al Caballero Comandante Jeon en el rescate del Príncipe. Volverán al castillo. Irás con Eung Soo. Aprenderás de él lo que no te puedo enseñar, y entonces volverás a casa. Eso es todo de lo que necesitas preocuparte. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Ji Cheol

—¿ _Lo entiendes_?

Entrecerré los ojos. —Sí. Pero juro por los dioses que si me estás retrasando y descubro lo que es, voy a invalidar de ese impresionante abrazo que acabo de darte y no habrá otro que le siga durante mucho tiempo.

—El mundo llora ante tal pensamiento. —Pero sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, la ira desapareciendo de sus ojos.

—Debería. Doy grandes abrazos.

—Nada de Bosques Oscuros, —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Bien, —suspiré—. Nada de Bosques Oscuros.


	18. ¡Y Que Comience La Aventura!

A LA MIERDA CON ESO. Definitivamente vamos a atravesar los Bosques Oscuros.

A la mañana siguiente, nos reunimos en el vestíbulo de la Sala del Trono antes del amanecer.

Mamá lloró y me dijo que necesitaba pensar en ella todos los días. Le dije entonces que nada cambiaría porque ya lo hacía.

Papá era rudo, pero pude ver la forma en que sus manos temblaban, y me dijo que mantendría el fuerte hasta que llegara a casa. Le dije que no esperaba nada menos y tuve que parpadear la quemadura en mis ojos cuando colocó un áspero beso en mi mejilla.

Ji Cheol había dicho lo que necesitaba el día anterior. Tenía el cristal de invocación guardado junto a mi Grimorio en una mochila que Heechul llevaba pegada a su espalda. Simplemente puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo que me vería  
pronto.

Le dije que no dejara que el castillo cayera en ruinas ya que no estaba allí para mantenerlo todo junto. Me aseguró que encontrarían una manera.

El Rey trajo un Sumo Sacerdote para bendecir nuestro viaje. El Sumo Sacerdote le preguntó si también debería bendecir los caballos que estaríamos usando.

—No vamos montando caballos —dije.

—¿No lo haremos? —preguntó Jungkook, frunciendo el ceño. Como un idiota—.Pero ...

—Es racista —dije.

—¿Que es qué?

Heechul le estaba mirando.

—Pero no es un caballo —dijo Jungkook. El resplandor se redujo ligeramente.

—No, pero sigue siendo humillante para él. No montaremos dondequiera que vayamos. Es como vamos. Siempre puedes quedarte aquí si es un problema.

—Tal vez esas piernas son sólo para mostrar, —susurró Heechul en voz alta—. Quizá no sepa cómo usarlas. _El racista_.

—No me creo que estés usando la palabra racista, —dijo.

—Los unicornios son una raza —le gruñó Heechul.

—Heechul vas a tener que...

—Aquí viene el resplandor enojado, —dijo Tiggy—. ¿Aplasto al Caballero Cara Deliciosa?

—¡Sí, Tiggy! ¡Aplástalo! ¡Aplasta al racista!

—Nada de aplastar, —dije, entrando entre Jungkook y Tiggy—. Aún no. Al menos espera a que realmente iniciemos Las Aventuras Épicas de Jimin, Heechul y Tiggy.

—Le has puesto mayúsculas a eso, ¿verdad? —suspiró Ji Cheol.

—Lo hice —dije—. Así es como sabes que es épica.

El resplandor de furia de Heechul se calmó. —Lo más épico que podría haber.

—Y Jungkook, —dijo Jungkook.

Todos lo miramos.

—Las Aventuras Épicas de Jimin, Heechul, Tiggy y Jungkook, —dijo—. Si estamos haciendo esto, estoy entrando en las mayúsculas.

—Bien, —gruñí—. Si debes. Aunque el nombre ahora suena ridículo.

—¿Por qué antes no lo hacía?

—Por qué antes no lo hacía, —me burlé de él.

—Y otra vez, ¿por qué Caballero Cara Deliciosa?

—De todas formas —dije en voz alta—. ¿Estamos bien? ¿El sacerdote nos dio suficiente vudú para que podamos salir de una jo-jorobada vez de aquí? Padre lo siento.

—Está bien, —me aseguró el sacerdote—. Estoy seguro de que tu alma ya está condenada.

—Ahí está la idolatría que conozco y evito.

—Jimin, Jungkook, una palabra si pueden —dijo el rey.

Le seguimos a través de las Grandes Puertas hasta la Sala del Trono. Despidió a los dos guardias del castillo de la habitación, diciéndoles que esperaran afuera.

Cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos.

Jungkook estaba de pie como un buen caballero. Yo estaba inclinado. Y estaba bien con eso. El rey miró sus manos por un largo rato antes de hablar.

Finalmente, dijo, —La madre de Yugyeom... ella. Bien. Era una mujer encantadora. Fue una reina y no sólo en nombre y título. Ella era fuerte. Era amable. Y amaba este reino con cada fibra de su ser. Se rio de mí la primera vez que le pregunté su nombre. Dijo que un príncipe tenía los medios para averiguar esas cosas y no iba a hacerlo fácil para mí. Y no lo hizo. A cada vuelta, parecía estar casi fuera de mi alcance, siempre empujándome y alejándome. Fue difícil. Muchas veces pensé en detener mi búsqueda y concentrar mi atención en otro lugar. Muchas veces me dije que era la última vez. Finalmente, un día, se detuvo. Se volvió para mirarme y sus ojos eran _suaves_ y me dijo que me amaba y que era mejor que le pidiera que se casara conmigo, de lo contrario me iba a patear en las espinillas. Así que lo hice.

—Ella murió dando a luz a Yugyeom. Había tanta alegría, pero estaba empapada en miseria. Yo tenía un hijo. Había perdido a mi esposa. Verania tenía un futuro rey. Verania acababa de perder a su reina. Mi alma estaba oscura. Pero había un poco de luz. Este pequeño haz de luz que envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de mi dedo y se aferró fuertemente, como si me recordara que todavía estaba allí. Que ella se había ido, pero él no y que me necesitaba ahora. Porque la había perdido también.

—Así que aguanté. He cometido errores. No fui un padre perfecto. Nunca podría pretender serlo. Yugyeom no es un hijo perfecto. Puede ser frío, calculador y manipulador. Él piensa a menudo solamente en sí mismo y no en el cuadro más grande como un rey debe hacer. Es joven y temerario y lleno de un sentido inmerecido de logro. Pero él todavía me agarró el dedo y se aferró, y siempre me aferraré a él.

El rey nos miró por primera vez desde que lo seguimos hasta la Sala del Trono.

—Yo les considero a los dos mi familia. Los otros hijos que la Reina no pudo darme. Les pido que salven a su hermano y que lo traigan a casa para que yo pueda recordarle el tiempo que me tuvo a mí porque yo era lo único en su mundo. Les pido que lo traigan a casa para que pueda hacer de él un hombre mejor. Para ser el Rey que sé que puede ser.

Jungkook se puso en pie derecho y hundió su mano derecha en un puño, levantándola y cruzando su pecho, presionándola sobre su corazón.

—Por mi honor —dijo—. Lo traeré a casa.

Besaculos.

Ambos me miraron.

Entrecerré los ojos al rey. —¡No puedes contarnos historias emotivas como esa y llamarme tu otro hijo el momento antes de que nos vayamos! Necesito quedarme aquí ahora y hacerte galletas y que me digas que estás orgulloso de mí y llamarte papá número dos y luego dejarme pintar un retrato tuyo de pie en un campo de flores.

—No puedes pintar, —me recordó—. La única vez que intentaste, el tema de tu pintura parecía más un kraken8 que un humano.

Le fruncí el ceño. —Impresión artística. La belleza está en el ojo del espectador. Filisteo. Y tal vez el tema tenía cualidades krakenianas.

—Era una abuela de ochenta años llamada Minna.

—¡No fue tan malo!

—El conservador del museo de arte de la ciudad de Lockes exigió que se quemara porque era un asalto a los cinco sentidos, —me recordó el Rey.

—¿Los cinco? —preguntó Jungkook—. ¿Cómo es eso ...?

—Él usó pasta de tomate cuando se quedó sin rojo, —le dijo el rey—. Y luego lo dejó al sol durante dos semanas.

—Tenía que _secarse_ —dije—. ¡Y yo tenía catorce años! Todavía estaba descubriendo mis talentos ocultos.

—Algunos talentos deberían permanecer ocultos —dijo el Rey sabiamente.

— _Tú_ deberías permanecer oculto —dije—. Sólo por eso, ni siquiera voy a quedarme y hacerte galletas y pintar un retrato tuyo. Nos vamos inmediatamente y nunca llegarás a experimentar la maravilla que es un Jimin de lo Salvaje original. Te sirve bien.

—Se lo mostró a la mujer que había pintado, —le dijo el rey a Jungkook—. Mainna pidió que un sacerdote la exorcizase y luego se desmayó.

—No fue culpa mía —dije—. Ella reaccionó exageradamente. ¿Quién sabía que las mujeres de ochenta años podían ser reinas dramáticas?

—Tú comiste una parte del retrato delante de ella.

—¡Era _arte en acción_!

—Todavía puedes llamarme papá número dos, —dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Eso está ciertamente en el aire. Dioses. Me cuentas historias tristes como si ya no me sintiera culpable y ahora solo quiero hacer todo lo que me pides para hacerte feliz. Esto es tan bobo.

Me empujó en un abrazo.

—Tramposo, —murmuré y lo abracé de vuelta.

—No hay culpa aquí —dijo en voz baja—. No hiciste nada malo.

Resoplé. —Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es para mí, —dijo y _maldito sea_ él y su sentimentalismo devastador. Me hizo desear hacer promesas que no sabía si podía mantener.

Pero las dije de todos modos. —Lo traeremos de vuelta.

Se apartó y me sonrió. —Sé que lo haréis. Y cuando vuelvas a casa, estarás aquí para quedarte, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la intención de encerrarte en una torre como para mantenerte a salvo.

—No soy una princesa.

Se encogió de hombros. —Lo suficientemente cerca.

Amaba mucho a mi Rey.

NOS QUEDAMOS en las puertas del castillo, una gran multitud de gente deseándonos buena suerte se reunió alrededor de nosotros.

El sol brillaba por encima. Nubes gordas salpicaban el cielo. Había emoción en el aire. Nos sentimos jóvenes y vivos y las cosas estaban _sucediendo_.

Joong Ki dijo, —No te mueras.

—Gracias, Joong Ki. Ahora puedo ir con la cabeza bien alta.

—No, pero, como, de verdad. No mueras. Yo estaría triste.

—Tu sinceridad es reconfortante.

—Es por lo que estoy aquí. Será mejor que te pasees triunfalmente aquí tan pronto como puedas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. —Volví a mirar a mi alegre grupo de viajeros. Un unicornio gay sin cuerno. Un medio gigante. Un caballero que era un idiota, pero que quería tener para el desayuno—. ¡Y que comience la aventura! —grité y la multitud aplaudió.

Los banderines cayeron y las banderas volaron y la gente gritó nuestros nombres.

—Espera, —dijo Heechul, y la multitud dejó de aplaudir—. Lo siento, lo siento. Me olvidé de llevar mis bufandas. No podemos irnos todavía.

—¿Por qué necesitas bufandas? —pregunté.

Heechul me fulminó con la mirada. —Sabes cómo se ve mi melena cuando hace viento. Me niego a tener un mal día de melena solo porque no puedes aguantar tus caballos.

_*Del inglés Hold your horse: tener paciencia._

—Oh mis dioses.

—¿Fue eso racista? —preguntó Jungkook—. Aguantar tus caballos. Eso fue racista. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —Él le dio un codazo a Ji Cheol—. Correcto. Racista.

Todos lo miramos lentamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sonando a la defensiva—. Lo que sea. ¡No sé cómo funciona toda la cosa del racismo ecuestre!

—Eso es obvio, —dijo Heechul, su voz goteando con desdén—. ¡Y apuesto a que estarías _bien_ conmigo teniendo la melena violada por el viento!

—¿Melena violada por el viento? —preguntó Jungkook a mis padres.

—Algo así —dijo papá.

—Heechul es muy sensible al respecto, —dijo mamá.

—Joong Ki, ¿puedes ir a buscar sus malditas bufandas? —dije—. Él nunca me dejará escuchar el final si no lo haces. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo pasarán los próximos seis meses.

—Sí, Joong Ki, ¿quieres? —preguntó Heechul—. Yo _seguramente_ no quisiera molestar a _Jimin_. Sólo llevo sus posesiones _en mi espalda_. Me gustaría la que tiene el patrón de estrellas, la de seda que compramos en Forakesh, y quizás la de Hydanic. Pero cielos, esa es más una bufanda de otoño, y ciertamente no querría una de otoño en _primavera_ …

—¡Heechul!

—¡Bien, vale! Joong Ki. Sólo... cógelas todas. Tomaré decisiones a medida que avancemos. Aunque nadie debe tener que tomar decisiones sobre bufandas sobre la marcha. Eso es absurdo.

Joong Ki volvió a entrar.

_Diez minutos tarde._

—¡Y QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA! —dije de nuevo. La multitud aplaudió.

No era tan jubiloso como antes. A la mierda.

Dimos dos pasos.

—¿Has empacado el escoplo para las pezuñas? —preguntó Heechul.

La multitud suspiró.

—No, —dije—. _No tengo_ pezuñas. Ergo, no es mi responsabilidad.

—Bueno, _yo_ ciertamente no lo pensé —replicó Heechul—. Estaba muy ocupado haciendo estiramientos, ¡Para asegurarme de que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar _toda su mierda_ en mi espalda como una mula común! Y _ya sabes_ cómo se ponen mis pezuñas. Puedo ser un unicornio fuerte e independiente, pero tengo cascos delicados que deben ser cuidadosamente atendidos para que no empiecen a doler. Y _sabes_ cómo me pongo cuando tengo cascos heridos.

—Confía en mí, lo sé. El drama nunca se detiene.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues _hablando_ de eso?

Pasé mi mano sobre mi cara. —Joong Ki.

—Sí, Jimin.

—¿Podrías por favor conseguir el escoplo para pezuñas de Heechul?

—Sí, Jimin. ¿Jimin?

—Sí, Joong Ki.

—Probablemente deberías dejar de apretar los dientes. Eso no es saludable.

—Gracias, Joong Ki. No lo hubiera sabido si no me lo dices.

Se alejó, murmurando algo acerca de los aprendices sarcásticos.

_Cinco minutos después._

—Y Que Comience La Aventura —murmuré.

Algunas personas aplaudieron. La mayoría sólo miraba fijamente.

Dimos tres pasos.

—Tiggy, —dijo Heechul—. Oh, _Tiggy_. ¿Te has acordado de poner el pijama? Sabes que no puedes dormir sin tu pijama.

Los hombros de Tiggy se derrumbaron. —Lo olvidé, —dijo.

—Joong Ki.

—Sí, Jimin.

—El pijama de Tiggy.

—Sí, Jimin.

_Siete minutos después_.

—Y QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA. —gruñí. Nadie aplaudió esta vez.

Di un paso.

Nada.

Y luego otro.

Nada.

Y luego otro.

_Aún_ nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia el norte.

—Oh demonios —dijo Heechul—. He olvidado mi…

—¡Heechul! —le grité.

—¡Era Broma ! — dijo Heechul—Creo deberías tomarte esto con calma, te ves un poco estresado, Jimin-ah. Ya sé que puede hacerte sentir mejor, juguemos algo para hacer a meno el viaje. ¿Qué tal _veo, veo_?

—Heechul, —suspiré—No sabes jugar veo, veo. Cada vez que lo intentas es un desastre porque siempre dices exactamente lo que estás viendo. —

—Por supuesto que no. Mira, veo, veo algo que es un castillo—

—Heechul—

—Jimin, ¿Sabes qué es ? ¡Oh, la emoción de los juegos de adivinanza! —

—¿Es el castillo ? — pregunté sin entusiasmo.

—¡Si ! — respondió Heechul emocionado. —Eres tan bueno en es… un momento ¡Maldición!

—Este va a ser un largo viaje…— suspiré mientras a travesábamos las puertas de la Ciudad de Lockes.

—Lo intentaré otra vez. Veo, veo algo que es un silla. ¡Ja! Nunca lo van a adivinar…esperen, ¡Demonios! —


	19. Bosques Oscuros con un toque alado

CUATRO DÍAS más tarde, Heechul todavía no había averiguado cómo jugar veo, veo.

Jungkook intentó explicar el concepto, pero fue inútil. No le dije eso porque lo mantenía ocupado y con su atención fuera de mí. Todavía no estaba seguro si estaba enojado con él, incluso si era un autoproclamado Chica Minnie.

(Fingí que esa nota no significaba absolutamente nada para mí, aunque la miraba todas las noches antes de quedarme dormido... Cállate.)

Podía sentir que me miraba de vez en cuando, pero yo miraba fijamente hacia adelante, mirando y saludando a todos los que nos pasaron en el Camino Viejo. Muchos ya habían oído hablar del dragón que se había llevado a Yugyeom, pero ninguno había visto realmente al dragón.

La primera noche nos alojamos en una posada en una pequeña aldea fuera de la Ciudad de Lockes. Jungkook fue rodeado tan pronto como llegamos, la gente clamando a su encuentro.

Heechul, Tiggy, y yo lo abandonamos inmediatamente y subimos a la habitación.

Jungkook tropezó horas después, yendo a la cama vacía, ya que Tiggy, Heechul y yo estábamos acurrucados en la otra, las piernas de Tiggy saliéndose al final mientras nos sostenía contra su pecho. Abrí un ojo y Jungkook tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro mientras nos miraba.

No sabía lo que significaba ese ceño, pero lo tomé como la extraordinaria sentencia de no estar permitido en la cama de los Chicos Cool, y por lo tanto se sentía triste y solo y deseando haber sido invitado.

Probablemente no era eso en absoluto, pero jodidamente seguro que me hizo sentir mejor.

La tercera noche acampamos bajo las estrellas. Heechul trató de contar una  
historia de fantasmas, pero se distrajo con luciérnagas y las persiguió.

Jungkook sonrió en silencio detrás de él y yo quería tirar mi lata de frijoles en su cara.

El cuarto día, llegamos a la bifurcación en el camino donde el río Hermes  
(que dividía Verania desde los afluentes en el norte hasta que alcanzaba el mar) se  
encontraba con el Camino Viejo.

El río fluía a través de los Bosques Oscuros. Si lo seguíamos hacia el norte, alcanzaríamos Meridian City y por lo tanto Old Clearing dentro de diez días. Si tomamos el camino largo por el Camino Viejo, serían tres semanas.

Los demás se detuvieron detrás de mí.

—Oh, mis dioses, ¿estamos finalmente llegamos? —preguntó Heechul—. Hemos estado caminando por semanas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Es el cuarto día.

—Dile eso a mis muslos, —dijo.

—No quiero decirle nada a tus muslos.

— _Grosero_. Jungkook hablaría con mis muslos.

—Ni de lejos, —dijo Jungkook.

—¿Podemos sacarlo de la aventura? —preguntó Heechul.

—¿Lo aplasto? —preguntó Tiggy.

—Sin aplastar —dijo Jungkook.

—Tal vez más tarde, —dije, distraído—. Es hora de cambiar de rumbo, chicos.

—No, —dijo Jungkook, siguiendo mi mirada a lo largo del río—. No va a suceder.

Lo miré fijamente. —Lo siento. No sabía que estabas a cargo aquí.

—Es gracioso —dijo—. No sabía que lo estuvieses _tú_.

—Ooohh —dijeron Heechul y Tiggy.

—Yo soy el mago aquí, —le dije.

—Aprendiz, —susurró Heechul.

—Y yo soy el Comandante de los Caballeros, —dijo Jungkook.

—Del Octavo Batallón —le recordé—. El cuál es la Guardia del Castillo. No estamos en el Castillo. Ergo, no estás a cargo de _nada_.

—Así se habla, —dijo Tiggy.

—Le enseñé a decir eso, —dijo Heechul con cariño.

—Ji Cheol dijo que te quedaras en el camino principal —dijo Jungkook—, por tu seguridad.

—Puedo cuidarme.

—Sí, he visto cómo te cuidas —murmuró—. Funciona muy bien, ¿verdad?—Él se estremeció—. Maldita sea. Lo siento. Eso no es…

—Ve por donde quieras, —dije fríamente—. Nosotros vamos por el río.

Me volví y me alejé. Tiggy y Heechul me siguieron. No miré hacia atrás.

ASÍ QUE por supuesto que había hadas.

Odiaba a las _hadas_.

Estaba maldiciendo a Jungkook en mi cabeza, incluso cuando nos estaba siguiendo con una mirada de perrito pateado en su cara que _no_ me estaba afectando en lo más mínimo, y al siguiente instante sentí un susurro de magia que no era mío.

Dije, —Oh mierda.

Jungkook dijo, —¿Qué?

Heechul dijo, —Sí, estamos jodidos.

Tiggy dijo, —No me gusta esto.

La magia es _genial_ , ¿de acuerdo? Es increíble. Puedo hacer mierda que la gente sólo podría _soñar_. Ji Cheol abrió mis ojos a un amplio mundo de cosas que nunca pensé posible. _Puedo hacer cosas de la nada._

Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que _apesta_ de la magia? Lo fácil que es atarla. Confinarla. Atraparla.

Raíz bermellón. Contra magia. Anti magia. Las plumas de un ave fénix. La sangre de un dragón. Pociones vinculantes.

Y las hadas.

Odiaba a las malditas _hadas_. Porque me odiaban. Bueno, una en particular.

Y ya podía sentir mi magia empezando a atenuarse.

Heechul y Tiggy podían sentirlo porque eran criaturas mágicas. La sangre de Tiggy no era tan potente como la de un gigante completo, pero todavía era más poderosa que la de un ser humano. Lo mismo con Heechul. Desde que le habían quitado el cuerno, no tenía la fuerza que solía tener. Pero ambos eran mágicos por derecho propio para poder sentir el mismo ruido que chisporroteaba en mi piel.

—Probablemente deberíamos correr —dije.

—Esa es, probablemente, una buena idea —admitió Heechul.

—Rápido, —dijo Tiggy.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jungkook—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, —dije, moviéndome detrás de él y empujándolo para que se moviera.

El escudo que llevaba atado a su espalda se sentía caliente bajo mis dedos.

—Nada en absoluto. Este es el momento de la aventura en el que practicamos lo rápido que podemos correr sin alguna razón aparente. Se llama Súper Corrida Divertida. Todo el mundo lo ama. Ahora hazlo.

Resopló y miró por encima del hombro. —Esta va a ser la parte donde voy a decirte te lo dije acerca de dejar el Camino Viejo, ¿no? Han pasado literalmente sólo treinta minutos. _Literalmente_.

—Nope. No habrá te lo dije. Ninguno en absoluto. Sólo estoy preocupado por tu salud cardiovascular. Tenemos que mover la sangre. Mantenerte agradable y relajado.

El jodido estaba presionando contra mis manos. —¿Y para qué me necesitas ágil, Jimin? —preguntó, sonando casi divertido.

Y, por supuesto, mi boca se secó y pensé en cosas sexys como conseguir ser follado contra una pared y decirle que su sonrisa se vería aún mejor si estaba sentado sobre ella.

De alguna manera, pude contenerme y en su lugar hice un ruido inarticulado que salió en algún lugar entre un gruñido y un gemido.

—Yo no. Sólo. Cállate la boca. Y tu cara.

—Jimin, —disparó Heechul—. Deja de tocar a Jungkook y empieza a correr.

—Te daré un puñetazo en las piernas y te dejaré aquí para las hadas, —lo amenacé, apartando mis manos de Jungkook como si me hubiera quemado.

—¿ _Hadas_? —preguntó Jungkook incrédulo.

—No —yo dije—. No hay hadas. Sólo correr.

Tiggy ya estaba despegando por el camino, levantando grandes columnas de polvo.

Heechul lo siguió, los paquetes de su espalda sacudiéndose y rebotando.

—Hadas, Jimin —dijo Jungkook.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupado corriendo para pensar en algo que decir, pero no tenía miedo, habría sido ingenioso y triunfante y él se habría inclinado ante el juego de palabras.

Eso y el hecho de que todavía estaba atascado en _ágil_.

¿Como, cómo de flexible era él?

¿Podía tocar el suelo con las manos sin doblar las rodillas? Esa era una imagen que no iba a salir de mi cabeza.

Demostraba las verdaderas profundidades de mi talento, que yo era capaz de ser multitasking. Estaba corriendo para evitar cierta prisión mágica, mientras que también fantaseaba acerca de Jungkook diciendo cosas como ‘Siempre he querido tratar de abrirme de piernas. En tu pene'.

Correr con una erección no es divertido. Confía en mí.

Afortunadamente para mí, no tuve que hacerlo mucho tiempo. Porque entré en un círculo de hadas.

Como un _idiota_.

—Maldita sea —murmuré, frotándome la frente donde había golpeado una pared aparentemente invisible. Miré hacia abajo y vi un círculo de setas moradas que me rodeaban.

Miré más lejos por el sendero. Heechul y Tiggy estaban atrapados en sus propios círculos de hada.

Jungkook, por otro lado, tenía un árbol grande inclinado hacia él, envolviendo sus extremidades alrededor de sus brazos, sosteniéndolos por encima de su cabeza.

Había sucedido tan rápido, que no había podido siquiera alcanzar su espada.

—Así que, —dijo.

—No lo hagas.

—Esto es lo que se siente al ser capturado con Jimin de lo Salvaje.

—Cállate.

—No, en serio. Me pregunté cuan pronto pasaría. Honestamente esperaba que al menos tomara un día entero.

—Espero que se te claven unas astillas en la muñeca —le dije—. Como de las grandes que se meten debajo de la piel y son una perras de sacar.

—No, pero ¿ _todos_ quieren encarcelarte? —preguntó—. Porque parece que todo el mundo quiere encerrarte.

—Sí —replicó Heechul desde el otro lado del camino—. Todos lo hacen. Jimin tiene una tendencia a irritar a la gente cuando habla. O respira. O existe.

—¡Oye! Eso _no_ es ni remotamente cierto. Soy _adorado_. Quizás no universalmente. Pero por algunas personas.

—Como tus padres —dijo Heechul.

—Y yo —dijo Tiggy.

— _Gracias_ , Tiggy —dije—. Eres un verdadero amigo y el sentimiento es mutuo. A diferencia, por ejemplo, de los sentimientos que tengo por las otras dos personas de nuestro equipo de aventuras.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Heechul—. _Ilumíname_ , Jimin. ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos tienes por Jungkook? —Una pausa, una vacilación, los más largos tres putos segundos en la historia del tiempo—¿Y por mí?

—Hay por lo menos trece maneras de ver tu vida terminada en los próximos cuatro minutos, —le dije—. _Tres de ellas implican lava_.

—La juventud de hoy —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—Con tus arcos y flechas y dedos mágicos y actitud. Me preocupa el futuro, sobre todo si todos van a ser tan indiferentes y sedientos de sangre.

—Eh, ¿chicos? —dijo Jungkook.

—¿Sediento de sangre? —le dije a Heechul—. Si soy así, es sólo porque _tú_ me has hecho así.

—En serio. ¿Chicos?

—¿ _Yo_? —preguntó Heechul—. En todo caso, soy la luz del sol en tu mundo oscuro. Te traigo la luz para ahuyentar el torbellino que es tu alma.

—Estoy seguro que el árbol me está llevando.

—¿Luz del sol? —Me reí—. Por favor. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerme. Te hago juegos de palabras, que todo el mundo sabe que son la forma más alta ...

—Eh, noticias nuevas, Jimin. _Nadie_ piensa que son la forma más alta de humor.

—Sí, el árbol definitivamente me lleva al bosque. No sé por qué. Sería bueno si alguien viera esto. ¿Es esta la violación del viento? Siento que esto va a ser como la violación del viento.

—¡Hola, Jungkook! —gritó Tiggy.

—¿Me _mentiste_? —le grité a Heechul—. Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba siendo humorísticamente sofisticado y tú ¿estabas _mintiendo_?

—¡Tiggy! Gracias a los dioses. Este árbol está tratando de atraerme hacia los Bosques Oscuros. No puedo soltarme. Dile a Jimin que preste atención.

—¡Hola, Jungkook! —Tiggy saludó con la mano.

—Deberías ver tu cara ahora, —me dijo Heechul—. Pareces un tomate con un agujero. Porque ese agujero es tu boca. Y está abierto. Y estás rojo. Bueno, esa no era la mejor analogía, pero fue lo mejor que pude imaginar y el árbol está secuestrando a Jungkook. —Miró por encima de mi hombro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué? —Me di la vuelta. Efectivamente, el árbol estaba tirando de Jungkook hacia los Bosques Oscuros—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —grité detrás de él—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—¿En serio? —dijo bruscamente—.¿Me secuestran los árboles y me estás _gritando_?

—Hmm, —dije con un resoplido—. No hay necesidad de ser muy sensible al respecto. Era solo una pregunta.

—¿Hey, Jimin? —dijo Heechul—. Estoy bastante seguro de que las setas alrededor de Tiggy y de mí se están moviendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Estás seguro de que no se las comieron? Heechul, te dije que no puedes ir a comer las setas que ves. Eso fue lo que pasó la última vez y estuviste bajo su influencia por una semana. Tuviste una pelea con un pato imaginario llamado Héctor, que dijiste que era homofóbico.

—¡Estuvo llamándome _pastel de frutas_!

—Él no era _real_ y ahora mis setas se están moviendo. —Y lo hacían.

El círculo de hadas alrededor de mis pies estaba cambiando. Las setas se habían arrancado de raíz y _saltaban_ hacia el bosque, manteniendo el círculo perfectamente intacto. Sentí el borde del círculo en mi espalda y traté de presionar contra él para mantener las setas en su lugar, pero la magia en ellos ( _tierra_ y _bosque_ y _verde, verde, verde_ ) estaba superando la mía, empujándola cada vez más hacia abajo.

Empujé mi espalda contra la pared invisible detrás de mí. Mis pies resbalaban en la tierra. El círculo nunca se inmuto. Las setas seguían avanzando hacia el bosque.

—Bueno, mierda —dije—. Estoy realmente molesto ahora.

—Sí, —gritó Jungkook desde más lejos en el bosque—. Lo siento por ti. Estoy bastante seguro de que este árbol me está pasando a otro árbol que no es tan exigente sobre el espacio personal. No sé si alguna vez me ha tocado un bosque antes.

Lo que lo hizo _verdaderamente_ molesto fue la aguda sensación de celos que sentí.

Sí, puedo admitir libremente que estaba celoso del arbolito que toqueteaba al Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook.

Heechul dijo, —¿No sucede eso casi dondequiera que vayas?

—No lo pido —replicó él—. La gente simplemente... toca.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle que te haga la cena primero, —disparé.

Heechul me conocía bastante bien. —Jimin, es sólo un _árbol_.

—¡Cállate, Heechul!

—¡No, árbol! —gritó de repente Jungkook—. ¡Tú _no_ puedes tocar eso!

La sangre corrió en mis oídos. _Yo_ quería tocar eso.

—Gracias a los dioses tenemos setas no sexuales, —dijo Heechul.

—No hay toqueteos, —contestó Tiggy, frunciendo el ceño ante su círculo de hadas.

—De acuerdo, el siguiente árbol no está tocando mi entrepierna todavía, —dijo Jungkook.

—No necesitamos una narración jugada a jugada—dije con voz ronca.

—¿Estás bien, Jimin? —preguntó Heechul maliciosamente—. Suenas un _poco sin aliento_.

Intenté invocar mi magia para prenderle fuego a Heechul, pero el círculo de hadas era demasiado fuerte. Tal vez si yo fuera tan viejo como Ji Cheol o tuviera más control del que tengo sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Y, por supuesto, esa pequeña voz traidora en mi cabeza dijo que tal vez si tuviera mi _piedra angular_ bien en su lugar, esto no sería un problema. Esa fue una idea que desterré a los confines más lejanos de mi mente.

—¿Qué _es_ esto? —dijo Jungkook, sonando más cerca de lo que había estado antes.

Miré hacia arriba y pude verlo a través del bosque, con los brazos todavía por encima de su cabeza, las extremidades de los árboles crujiendo mientras lo movían lentamente hacia adelante.

—Hanbyul, —suspiró Heechul.

—¿Quién es Hanbyul?

—Ja, ja, —dije débilmente—. Así que, historia divertida. ¿Aquí hay hadas? En los Bosques Oscuros. Y _podría_ haber cabreado a su rey.

Hubo silencio. Entonces, —Por supuesto que sí.

Le fruncí el ceño, aunque él no pudiera verme. —¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Quería casarse conmigo y le dije que no lo veía así y se enojó!

—Sí —murmuró Heechul—. Porque _esa_ es toda la historia.

—¡Lo suficientemente cerca!

—Todo quiere tener sexo contigo —dijo Jungkook, incrédulo—. Literalmente _todo_.

—Ese árbol no lo hizo, —le recordé—. Él fue todo sobre ti. Bien ahí. Tienes _madera_ para eso.

—¡Ha! —dijo Tiggy—. Juego de palabras.

—No es gracioso —dijo Jungkook—. Aún estoy traumatizado. Había... _hojas_. Cerca de mi... _ya sabes_.

—¿Tu polla? —Preguntó Heechul—. ¿Verga? ¿Tu pito? ¿Tubo de hombre? ¿Fábrica de bebés? ¿Tus pelotas y tu cadena?

—¡Heechul! —dije cuando pisé un árbol caído.

—Lo siento. Tu _pene_. Mojigato.

—¿Cómo de loco está este Hanbyul? —preguntó Jungkook.

—Oh. Esto. Um. ¿Mucho? Como, ¿podría haberle dado esperanzas? ¿Y luego lo dejé en el altar?

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo Jungkook.

—Las bodas de las hadas van muy rápido —dije—. Un minuto me estaba ocupando de mis cosas sin hacer absolutamente nada en los Bosques Oscuros y al siguiente llevaba flores en mi pelo mientras un hada llamado Moon me pedía que recitara mis votos.

—Tus votos, —dijo Jungkook y genial. Estábamos otra vez con el tema de _repetir_.

—Me había olvidado de ellos —dijo Heechul con un resoplido. Esta vez salió como púrpura, pero se disipo debido al círculo de hadas—. Llevabas un tocado en la parte superior de tu cabeza mientras tratabas de averiguar cómo íbamos a escapar.

—Fue encantador, —dijo Tiggy—. Buenas palabras.

—Así que, déjame entender esto, —dijo Jungkook. —Has entrado en los Bosques Oscuros otra vez, sabiendo que Ji Cheol te dijo que los evitaras. Has sido atacado por Magos Oscuros en esos bosques y ahora me estás diciendo que casi tienes una boda gay con un hada llamado Hanbyul oficiada por un hada llamado Moon. Y tú aun así entras en ellos. _Todo el tiempo_.

—Sí. Pero, para ser _justos_ , todas esas otras cosas pasaron al otro lado de los Bosques Oscuros, por lo que realmente no se me puede culpar por pensar que no ocurriría aquí.

—Tengo la impresión de que estas cosas suceden, no importa donde vayas.

—Eso es... bastante cierto, —dijo Heechul.

—Cállate, Heechul, —gruñí.

—Malo. Sólo por eso, voy a recitar tus votos matrimoniales.

—Oh, mis dioses.

—Mi querido Hanbyul. Te conozco desde hace tres minutos, pero mi corazón late en mi pecho sólo por ti.

—Heechul, te lo juro por los dioses, deja de hablar.

—Heechul, por favor, continúa, —dijo Jungkook, y lo _desprecié_.

—Eres un hada y yo soy un hombre. Un mago, pero un hombre, sin embargo. Nuestros mundos no podrían ser más diferentes, pero por favor, créeme cuando digo que te amo tanto como amo estar aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Jungkook ahogó una carcajada, y deseé que un árbol le volviera a toquetear.

—Toda mi vida he buscado a alguien como tú. Sólo que tú eres mejor. Porque tienes alas. Que son brillantes. Así que. Buen trabajo con eso. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos. ¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tus padres están muertos? ¿Y murieron horriblemente hace sólo tres meses? Oh. Mi error. Como. En serio. Así que mi equivocación. Eso no fue genial. ¿Podemos volver a la parte amorosa?

Enterré mi cara en mis manos. Cómo lo recordaba palabra por palabra, nunca lo sabré. ¿Y por qué _todos_ los que me imitaban hacían mi voz tan aguda? Era _insultante_.

—La parte amorosa. Aquí estamos. Juntos. Tú y yo. Y nos estamos casando entre dos hombres. El uno con el otro. Porque esta es mi vida. Y no puedo huir. Aún si quisiera. Así que supongo que esto será así. Para siempre. Qué suerte la mía. No estoy divagando, solo tengo tantas palabras que decirte. Como, eres divertido. Para alguien que me tomó prisionero y ahora me obliga a casarme con él. Muy divertido. ¿Tengo que terminarlo? Grosero. Bueno. En conclusión, estoy muy feliz por esto. Y eres impresionante. Y estoy tan contento de que Heechul se esté riendo de mí. El bastardo. Tiggy, eres mi único favorito. Fin.

—¿Heechul?

—¿Sí, Jimin?

—Tu muerte no será rápida ni fácil. Habrá dolor mientras te ahogo.

—Pervertido. Estoy dentro.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —preguntó Jungkook.

Me encogí de hombros. —Heechul se liberó y pateó a algunas hadas, y corrimos.

Él me miró boquiabierto.

—Fue audaz, —dije.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte, —dijo Jungkook—. Ni siquiera sé qué decir sobre esto. Tú y yo hemos estado hablando, _hablando en realidad_ , durante un poco más de tres semanas. Y en esas tres semanas, hemos sido atacados dos veces, un dragón vino a la ciudad y te golpeó contra un edificio, y ahora vamos a conocer a tu ex, hada gay, con quién casi te casaste. ¿Eres una persona real?

—Hey, —gruñí—. Él no es mi ex. Y no me hablaste como dos de esas tres semanas, así que puedas cerrar la boca. Y no era un _edificio_. Era un _cobertizo_.

—Estaba _ocupado_. —

Los árboles lo acercaban a mí. Estaba frunciendo el ceño. Era injusto lo caliente que era su ceño. Cuando yo fruncía el ceño, parecía estreñido.

—Sí, _debe_ ser eso. Ocupado como un _campeón_.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

—¡ _Tú_ ni siquiera tienes sentido!

—Odio cuando mamá y papá pelean, —le dijo Heechul a Tiggy.

Los árboles dejaron de mover a Jungkook cuando estaba a más o menos un metro de distancia de mí.

—¿Quién es mamá? —preguntó Tiggy, mirándonos a los dos.

Heechul puso los ojos en blanco. —Bah. Jungkook. Obviamente.

—¡Ja! —grité—. ¡Eres la madre!

—Lo que sea, —murmuró—. Sería una gran madre. Sería una madre _campeona_. ¿Qué demonios? ¿ _Cómo me involucras en estas conversaciones_?

—Eh, ¿fácil? Abres la boca y respondes. No es un concepto difícil. Incluso para un caballero cabeza de chorlito como tú.

—Sólo espera a que este árbol me deje ir. Voy a...

Y nunca llegué a averiguar cómo iba a terminar esa frase.

En mis profundas e inquietantes fantasías, él me iba a follar hasta la semana que viene y tendríamos bebés y compraríamos una granja en el campo, y llegaría a usar un sombrero realmente grande mientras cogía tomates maduros del jardín.

Pero nunca llegó a terminar esa frase porque estábamos rodeados de hadas.


	20. Hombres de Quince Centímetros de Alto, Enfadados, Desnudos y con Alas

—Demonios, —murmuré, viendo mis sueños de un sombrero de sol desaparecer delante de mí.

—¿Jimin?

—¿Sí, Jungkook?

—¿Por qué hay un hombre desnudo, enojado, de quince centímetros de alto, con alas volando frente a tu cara? ¿Y por qué estamos rodeados de hombres desnudos aún más diminutos?

Suspiré. —Porque esto es en lo que mi vida se ha convertido. Jungkook, conoce a Hanbyul, rey de las hadas de los Bosques Oscuros. Hanbyul, este es el Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook.

Los ojos de Jungkook se abrieron. —¿ _Este_ es tu ex?

— _Él_ no es mi ex, —gruñí.

Miré a Hanbyul. Él era muy pequeño. Y estaba desnudo.

Era muy incómodo.

Sus alas revoloteaban rápidamente, y su piel cremosa estaba llena de ira. Tenía la cabeza afeitada y el bigote más pequeño del mundo. Habría sido encantador si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que quería asesinarme.

—Heeeeey, Hanbyul. Mucho tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado, amigo?

—Jimin, —dijo rígidamente, y yo había olvidado lo aguda que era su voz.

Sonaba como si estuviera chillando. Traté de evitar que morder mis labios para sofocar mi risa porque él estaba enojado y sonaba histérico.

—Qué bueno es verte de nuevo. Y tú eres mi ex. — aclaró Hanbyul.

—Oh mis dioses, —Jungkook jadeó, como si estuviera tratando de no reír—. Esto es increíble. Me estoy divirtiendo en este momento. Hip. Hip, hurra.

Hanbyul y yo lo miramos. No parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó Hanbyul.

—Tus setas mágicas, —le dije—. Ellas nos obligaron. Excepto por Jungkook. Jungkook estaba coqueteando con los árboles.

—Yo _no_ estaba…

—¿Es siempre tan ruidoso? —preguntó Hanbyul, frunciendo el ceño—. Su sonido es muy fuerte, incluso para un ser humano.

Las otras hadas gruñeron su acuerdo.

—Él es generalmente bastante ruidoso, —estuve de acuerdo—. Tiene que serlo. Es un Caballero Comandante. Es galante e inmaculado.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Hanbyul—. Así que _él es_ la razón por la que no podías casarte.

¿Y qué mierda?

—Eso ni siquiera está cerca de ser una cosa real.

Pero Hanbyul me ignoró. Se acercó al rostro de Jungkook.

Jungkook arqueó una ceja.

—He oído hablar de ti —dijo Hanbyul, empujando a Jungkook en la mejilla—. Se supone que eres alguien grande. Seré honesto. Estoy un poco decepcionado.

—Confía en mí —dijo Jungkook—. El sentimiento no es mutuo. Cuando Jimin me habló de ti, esperaba algo completamente diferente. Esto es mucho mejor.

—Habló de mí, ¿verdad? —Hanbyul se volvió y me miró con expresión de desprecio.

—Oh asqueroso, —murmuré.

—Puedo ver por qué, —dijo Hanbyul, mirando a Jungkook—. Especialmente si eres la competencia.

—No hay competencia —dije en voz alta—. Ninguna. No hay competencia.

—¿Ves? —dijo Hanbyul—. Ya has perdido.

Jungkook resopló. —Sí, no lo creo. Mi pene es más grande que todo tu ser.

  1. _Sólo_. Qué.



Las hadas comenzaron a revolotear más agresivamente.

Hanbyul frunció el ceño. —No es el tamaño. Es lo que haces con él.

—Y puedo hacer muchas cosas con él, —dijo Jungkook maliciosamente—. Muchas, muchas cosas.

—Por favor, puedo tener algo de eso, por favor, —susurré, aunque nadie me escuchó.

Hanbyul se asomó en la nariz de Jungkook. —Escucha, _humano_. Sólo porque estás celoso del amor que Jimin y yo compartimos ...

—¿Amor? —grité sonando como Hanbyul—. No hay amor.

Las hadas se volvieron hacia mí.

_Oh, mierda_. —Eh. ¿Puede haber una apreciación mutua de la voluntad de cada uno de evitar la mutilación o la muerte? —dije.

—Esto va tan bien, —dijo Heechul.

—¿Lo hace? —preguntó Tiggy.

—No —dijo Heechul—. Tiggy, lo siguiente que vamos a hacer es practicar el sarcasmo. Has pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber cómo usarlo. Será remediado y tú serás el medio gigante más sarcástico de toda Verania y será glorioso.

—Lindo Heechul, —dijo Tiggy con cariño. Intentó estirar la mano y acariciar a Heechul, pero su mano golpeó la pared invisible que se elevaba a su alrededor desde el círculo de hadas. Su frente se arrugó y supe que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tiggy se enojara. Nadie se interponía entre él y Heechul cuando quería acariciar al unicornio.

—Hay amor —insistió Hanbyul—. Aún no lo sabes.

—Ah, —dijo Heechul—. Es _ese_ tipo de amor. Porque eso tiene sentido.

Hanbyul suspiró como si Heechul fuera la cosa más molesta que había existido jamás.

—Si tu especie no fuese considerada sagrada, dejaría que mi gente te comiera.

Heechul se pavoneó. —Jimin. _Jimin_. Soy _sagrado_.

—Gracias por eso, —le dije a Hanbyul—. Nunca, jamás escucharé el final.

Hanbyul me ignoró mientras volaba de regreso a Jungkook y empezó a meterse con su cara de nuevo. —Lucharé por él. Un duelo para ganar el corazón del mago.

—Aprendiz, —susurró Heechul.

Jungkook puso los ojos en blanco ante Hanbyul. —Sería más intimidante si tu pene no estuviera presionando contra mi mejilla.

—Tanto descaro, —le dije a Heechul y Tiggy—. Lo usa como si lo hubiera inventado.

Lo cual, para ser justo, creo que podría haber hecho.

—No es _tan_ descarado, —gruñó Heechul.

Otra hada voló y susurró al oído de Hanbyul. Los ojos de Hanbyul se estrecharon con lo que la hada le decía.

—Estás comprometido, —Hanbyul finalmente dijo—. Al Gran Príncipe de Verania.

Y allí fueron todas mis fantasías de diversión otra vez.

—Lo estoy, —permitió Jungkook.

Me miró como si esperase una reacción. Mantuve la cara en blanco.

—Así que no tienes derecho alguno sobre Jimin de lo Salvaje —dijo Hanbyul, sonando triunfante.

Jungkook levantó la cabeza. — Pero sí más que tú.

La máscara se deslizó.

—¡Hey! —espeté—. Estoy de pie justo _aquí_. No soy un premio que ganar. —Me estremecí—. Oh, mis dioses, eso sonó terrible al decirlo en voz alta. —Miré a Heechul, que se estaba riendo abiertamente de mí—. Por el amor de Dios.

—No soy un premio que ganar, —jadeó—. Eso fue increíble. Ve, chica. Ve chica mal y _predícalo_. No necesitamos _hombres_. Somos _fuertes e independientes_ y oímos a Jimin de lo Salvaje _rugir_. —Él hinchó su pecho y se adelantó en su círculo de hadas.

—Eres un ridículo —dije, sintiendo que mi cara se ponía roja.

—Acabas de decirle a todo el mundo que no eres un premio que ganar, — señaló—. Tú ganas el premio de lo ridículo. De hecho, eres el ridículo premio.

—Puedes ser mi premio —dijo Hanbyul, deslizándose por el aire hacia mí.

Se aseguró de no cruzar el círculo de hadas porque sabía perfectamente que lo aplastaría como un insecto.

—Eso no está haciendo por mí lo que crees que está haciendo por mí, —le dije—. Probablemente todo lo contrario. Hanbyul, sabes que tú y yo no funcionaríamos. Eres un hada que vive en los Bosques Oscuros, y no me gusta estar en los Bosques Oscuros. O casado con un hada gay.

—Eso es mentira, y tú lo sabes —dijo Jungkook.

—Te mantendré satisfecho, —dijo Hanbyul con una mirada maliciosa—. Puedo ser pequeño, pero hay cosas que puedo hacer con mi lengua que no creerías. —Voló un poco más cerca—. Cosas _sexuales_.

—Esa es una oferta amable —dije, tratando de no insultarlo haciendo muecas—. De verdad. Pero estoy bien.

—Quizá —dijo, moviendo las cejas—, ¿una pequeña demostración?

—No, gracias —dije—. Estoy a favor del amor verdadero. Y no tener sexo contigo.

—Si pudiéramos ...

—Dijo que no —gruñó Jungkook—. Apártate.

Hanbyul miró a Jungkook, que miraba furioso al rey de las hadas. Él levantó una mano para acariciar su diminuto bigote (y tuve que morder el _awww_ que quería soltar en su dirección porque era tan _pequeño_ ) y dijo, —Oh. Esto tiene mucho más sentido ahora.

—¿El qué? —pregunté.

—Esto, —dijo, haciendo gestos entre Jungkook y yo—. Ya sabes. _Esto_.

Estaba desconcertado. —¿Qué?

Hanbyul miró a Heechul. —¿Está hablando en serio?

—Desgraciadamente —dijo Heechul—. Es muy torpe. Te hace preguntarte sobre el futuro de Verania.

—Estoy muy perdido, —le dije a Jungkook, que se negaba a encontrarse con mi mirada.

—Yo también —dijo Jungkook.

Tiggy resopló y dijo, —Oh, Caballero Cara Deliciosa.

Otra hada voló, llevando una lanza y un casco y no mucho más. Pensé en preguntar por qué tenía armadura en la cabeza y no en sus pelotas, pero no creía que fuera apropiado mientras estaba siendo aprisionado por las hadas de los Bosques  
Oscuros.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos, mi señor? —preguntó a Hanbyul—. ¿Deberíamos matarlos?

—No matar —dije—. Ninguna matanza sería asombrosa. —

Porque las hadas podían ser pequeñas cosas viciosas. Parecían humanistas, pero estaban llenos de magia del bosque, y una vez que la fachada caía, eran todo dientes y garras y se ponían como un enjambre hasta que no quedaba nada más que pedazos de hueso brillante.

—Vamos, Hanbyul. Por los viejos tiempos. Colega. Amigo mío. Me lo debes.

—¿Y por qué te debería nada? —preguntó, con los ojos parpadeantes.

—¿Todo el tema de secuestrarme e intentar hacerme tu marido hada? Eso es algo para empezar.

—¡Dijiste los votos antes de que tu unicornio golpeara a veinte de mi gente en la cara!

—Eso podría no haber sido mi mejor jugada —admití—. Pero, para ser _justos_ , no me dejaste con mucha opción. Oye. Oye. Mírame. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eh? ¿Pequeñín? ¿Por qué no te casas con uno de estas bellas hadas? —Le señalé a los cientos de hombres desnudos que revoloteaban cerca.

—No es lo mismo, —dijo con un suspiro—. Tengo debilidad por el tamaño.

Tosí. —¿Tienes _qué_?

Se encogió de hombros. —Me gustan grandes.

Le sonreí a Heechul. —¿Oyes eso? Soy _grande_.

—Seguro que estaba hablando de tu tamaño real y no de tu polla, corazón de melón, —dijo Heechul, sonando aburrido—. Baja el tono. Estoy avergonzado por ti.

—Soy enorme, —le dije a Hanbyul—. Gigantesco.

—Promedio, —dijo Heechul—. Lo he visto.

—Un poco de apoyo sería impresionante, —dije con los dientes apretados.

—Oh Dios mío, —dijo Heechul, con dulzura—. Es un _gigante_. La primera vez que lo vi fue como si fuera tu tercera pierna. ¿Eres una especie de monstruosidad humana de tres patas?

—No le hagas caso —le dije a Hanbyul—. Es un asno. Puedes quedarte con él si quieres. Tiene que pesar al menos cuatrocientos cincuenta kilos.

—¡ _Jimin_! —me gritó Heechul—. ¡Cómo te _atreves_!

Hanbyul voló hacia Heechul y comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo. —Tiene un punto. Totalmente debemos casarnos. Podrías ser mi reina de las hadas.

Las orejas de Heechul se animaron. —¿Una reina, dices? Bien. Nunca dijiste nada acerca de ser una _reina_.

—No, Heechul —dijo Tiggy con severidad—. No eres una reina de las hadas. Tú, la reina de Jimin y Tiggy.

Ah dioses, mi corazón. —Realmente quiero abrazarte ahora, —le dije a Tiggy—Hanbyul, deja caer los malditos círculos de hadas. Necesito abrazar a Tiggy por los sentimientos.

Hanbyul suspiró y chasqueó los dedos. Las setas se oscurecieron y sentí que mi magia rugía. Heechul y yo nos estrellamos contra Tiggy al mismo tiempo, y sus grandes manos llegaron hasta la parte de atrás de nuestras cabezas y nos mantuvieron cerca.

—No puedo _creer_ que dijeras mi peso en voz alta, —Heechul me silbó.

—No puedo _creer_ que dijiste que mi pene era normal, —siseé de inmediato.

—Si el zapato del pene encaja, —dijo.

—¿Qué? Eso ni siquiera... ¿zapato de pene? Como un zapato. Para tu pene.

—Cállate, —gruñó, frotándose la frente contra el pecho de Tiggy—. He tenido unos muy duros y emotivos últimos diecisiete minutos y no puedo ser molestado por no ser mi yo ingenioso y maravilloso de siempre.

—¿Cómo explicas el resto del tiempo, entonces?

—Por más que esto sea tan conmovedor, —dijo Hanbyul detrás de nosotros—, Prefiero acabar con ello.

Dejé ir a Tiggy y me volví hacia las hadas. Jungkook todavía tenía los brazos sujetados por el árbol. Traté de no notar la flexión de sus brazos o lo increíble que sería tenerlo atado así para poder hacer lo que quisiera y…

—Deja de tener pensamientos sexuales, —susurró Heechul.

—No lo estaba haciendo, —susurré.

—Mentiroso. Tú tenías tu cara sexual.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo es eso.

—Como si tu mandíbula estuviera desencajada y pudieras empezar a babear.

—Tan atractivo, ¿verdad?

—Esa no es la palabra que yo hubiera usado.

—¿Terminar qué? —le dije a Hanbyul.

—La razón por la que estás aquí —dijo— en los Bosques Oscuros. Ya no parece ser un lugar seguro para ti.

Incliné la cabeza hacia él, eligiendo y escogiendo cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras. Había algo aquí que me faltaba. El aire parecía haber cambiado. Se sentía más fresco ahora.

—Estamos aquí porque es una ruta más corta para llegar a Meridian City.

Los ojos de Hanbyul volvieron a brillar. Eran casi violetas.

—¿Y qué negocio tenéis allí?

—Lo sabes, ¿no es así? —dije—. Algo.

Hanbyul se acercó a mi rostro. Sonrió, y era algo oscuro.

—Sé muchas cosas. Yo soy el rey de este bosque. Aquí no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa.

—Entonces, dime —le dije—, lo que sepas.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Esto no es así, aprendiz. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Oh, ¿estamos de vuelta a lo de aprendiz ahora? —le pregunté a la ligera—.¿No más Jimin?

—Hay susurros, —dijo—. En los árboles. En la parte más oscura de los bosques.

Algo me recorrió la piel, casi como si estuviera helada. —¿Y qué susurran?

—Los Oscuros parecen tener una fascinación poco saludable contigo —dijo, ignorando mi pregunta—. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?

—Uno de los suyos nos llevó a una cueva —dije—. En el este de los Bosques Oscuros. Todos nosotros entramos. Él nunca salió.

—Eso hemos oído —dijo Hanbyul—. Aquellos que mueren en los Bosques Oscuros tienden a dejar un poco de sí mismos. Él hizo eco. Se oscureció. No era más que sangre y huesos cuando lo encontraron.

—Tiggy tiende a ser exagerado cuando sus amigos están amenazados, —dije fríamente.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. Pero simplemente no lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y dijo algo en la lengua de las hadas.

Salió bajo y gutural, casi como gruñidos. La cadencia era pomposa y en staccato. Tan pronto como se quedó en silencio, las otras hadas desplegaron sus alas, bajando de los árboles, arbustos y flores. Ellos giraron en un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Sentí algo arrastrarse por mi magia. Me sentí suave.

Tiggy gruñó en su garganta y se tensó detrás de mí. Heechul se acercó a mi lado, pestañeando. Jungkook no parecía estar afectado, pero la preocupación se arremolinaba en su cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté, sonando lento y bajo.

—Para mantener en secreto nuestra conversación —dijo—. No puedes ser lo suficiente cuidadoso estos días. Los árboles lo oyen todo.

—Pero ustedes son sus guardianes —dije—. ¿Por qué te traicionarían?

Él sonrió. Tenía los dientes afilados. —¿Quién dijo nada acerca de traición?

No dije nada.

—Buscas al Gran Príncipe —dijo—. Lo raptaron, ¿no es así?

—Suena como si ya lo supieras —dije. —¿Por qué preguntar?

—Formalidades, —dijo.

—Juegos, —corregí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —¿Estás seguro de que no volverás a pensar en esa propuesta? La conversación es _estimulante_.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de ignorar lo estimulante que parecía ser. Nunca está bien tener un hombre pequeño volando alrededor de tu cara con una erección.

—Te mereces a alguien que te pueda dar todo lo que necesitas. No puedo hacer eso.

La bravata vaciló un poco.

—Sabía que eras diferente, —dijo—. La primera vez que entraste en el bosque. Podría haberte raptado entonces. Eras un chico. Yo podría haberte alejado del mundo humano y haberte criado como quería que fueras. Moldeándote para ser algo más de lo que eres.

—Estoy pensando que necesitas retroceder, —dijo Jungkook, con voz fuerte—.Ahora mismo.

Hanbyul no le hizo caso. —Pero te dejé crecer. En el mundo de los hombres. Donde son fríos y descuidados y trazan los planes más calculadores que puedan para asegurar su supervivencia. Ellos piensan sólo en sí mismos y no en el sufrimiento de los demás. Verás, Jimin, es sólo sobre el _poder_.

Pensé en Ji Cheol y en la forma en que había evadido mis preguntas.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, curioso.

—Tu príncipe fue raptado por un dragón, ¿no?

Esto no era información confidencial. Toda la ciudad de Lockes habló de ello en los días antes de que nos pusimos en marcha.

—Lo fue —dije.

—Y ahora vas a traerlo de vuelta —dijo Hanbyul—. Su caballero y su posible mago.

—Ese es el plan.

—¿No te preguntas, sin embargo?

Juegos, juegos, juegos.

—¿Qué?

—De _dónde_ vino. Porqué ahora.

Yo quería jugar su juego también.

—Tendrías experiencia con dragones, ¿no?

Parecía agitado. —Cuidado, aprendiz.

—El Gran Blanco. He oído las historias. Dime. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo has visto?

—No es asunto tuyo, —dijo Hanbyul—. Los dioses tienen poco tiempo para los hombres mortales.

—Pero no es un dios —dije—. Su reloj es igual que el tuyo y el mío. Puede ir más despacio y por más tiempo, pero sigue haciendo tictac.

—Él no es...

—No lo has visto, ¿verdad? —dije.

Hanbyul guardó silencio.

—¿Está muerto? ¿Es por eso que este nuevo dragón está aquí?

—Nadie entiende las mentes y las voluntades de los dragones, —dijo Hanbyul.

—Incluyéndote.

La sonrisa de Hanbyul volvió. —Los Bosques Oscuros son profundos. Puedo ver lejos.

—¿Cómo de lejos?

—Tu mente humana nunca podría entenderlo.

Tratar con las hadas era un ejercicio de frustración. Todo iba en círculos deformes.

—Detalles específicos.

— _Soy_ específico. Simplemente escoges no escuchar.

—Y tú escoges hablar con enigmas vagos.

—El dragón está al norte —dijo. Había un rastro de amargura en la línea de su mandíbula—. Donde los Bosques Oscuros terminan antes de que las montañas se levanten. En las colinas hay una bodega, olvidada hace tiempo. El camino de Meridian City te llevará allí. Cuando llegues a la aldea de Tarker Mills, vayan hacia las montañas. Hay un valle. Encontrarán allí la torre.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—¿Exiges respuestas y cuando las doy, me preguntas? —preguntó.

—Nunca haces nada sin un precio, Hanbyul.

Él rio. —Esto es verdad. Un consejo. —Esperé—. Quédate fuera de los Bosques Oscuros. Hay cosas mucho peores que yo.

—No estoy asustado. De ti o de cualquier otra cosa. He demostrado una y otra vez que soy más que capaz de manejarme. —Me volví para mirar a Heechul y Tiggy para que no decidieran hablar y me llamaran mentiroso. Ambos me miraron fijamente.

Hanbyul voló hacia mí. Levantó su mano y la colocó suavemente en mi mejilla.

— El caos despierta de la complacencia. Me agradas Jimin. No eres como los otros. Siempre he sido capaz de ver eso. Hay algo dentro de ti que arde diferente que cualquiera que haya venido antes de ti. Pensé en cultivarlo para mi mismo, pero no lo forzaré. Solo recuerda, los Bosques Oscuros te son conocidos, y tu eres conocido por ellos. —

Voló por encima del círculo de hadas que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor. Brillaron tan potente como el sol. El árbol que sostenía a Jungkook lo soltó y las hadas desaparecieron, tan rápido que fue invisible para el ojo humano.

Nos quedamos en silencio en el bosque, y sentí al verde y el dorado arremolinarse alrededor de mí.

Miré a Tiggy y Heechul —¿Qué demonios pasó? —

Heechul miro al bosque —Mira el lado positivo. No tuviste que casarte con un hada gay—


	21. La Honestidad es un Bálsamo

**La Honestidad es un Bálsamo**

HICIMOS NUESTRO camino de regreso al camino principal antes de pensar en usar el cristal de invocación.

Lo saqué de la mochila en la espalda de Heechul, los otros de pie a mi alrededor.

Los ojos de Jungkook parecían cansados y me preguntaba si éramos amigos de nuevo.

No creía que estuviera loco, pero no quería admitir que un hombre desnudo me ayudó a superarlo. No lo dije en voz alta porque sonaba equivocado de varias maneras.

No ayudó que hubiera demasiadas preguntas que tenía para él. Por qué parecía tan aficionado a defender mi honor. ¿Por qué había insinuado que había crecido en los barrios pobres?

Por qué él era como era (es decir, porque de todas las personas en el mundo, él era mi piedra angular). Por supuesto, estas eran preguntas que nunca iba a hacer, sabiendo muy bien que mis expectativas harían la realidad mucho más aplastante.

Me dije que éramos amigos.

La ira puede convertirse en amargura, y no podríamos tener eso entre nosotros. No cuando necesitábamos confiar el uno en el otro para escenificar un rescate de un dragón.

—Ni una palabra de ninguno de ustedes acerca de estar en los Bosques Oscuros,—les advertí—. Ji Cheol puede ser un poco... quisquilloso.

Heechul resopló. Esta vez era verde. —Quisquilloso. Correcto.

—¿Tal vez porque no puedes dar dos pasos antes de que algo malo pase? — dijo Jungkook.

—Me alegro de que estés con nosotros —le dije—. Por la forma en que señalas las cosas.

Había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y mi corazón no corrió absolutamente como loco.

Sostuve el cristal en la palma de mi mano delante de mí. Pensé en Ji Cheol y sentí que algo me _tiraba_ de la cabeza, como si un gancho se hubiera alojado en mi cerebro y tirara. Estaba en el límite de lo desagradable y sentí picazón.

El cristal destelló en mi mano, un pulso apagado mientras se calentaba.

Entonces fue casi como si Ji Cheol estuviera de pie junto a nosotros, su voz fuerte y clara. —¿Jimin?

Abrí la boca para decir lo increíble que era, que este cristal era la cosa más genial que había visto jamás, para asegurar a Ji Cheol que estábamos bien y definitivamente viajábamos por el Camino Viejo como él nos instruyó a hacerlo.

En lugar de eso dije, —Fuimos a los Bosques Oscuros y casi tuve que volver a casarme con un hada gay y ahora me siento muy mal y Jungkook se vio acosado por los árboles y el Rey de las Hadas, Hanbyul, fue críptico y molesto y al parecer tenía un fetiche por el tamaño.

Silencio. Heechul, Tiggy y Jungkook me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ji Cheol suspiró.

—Me siento mejor, —le dije a todo el mundo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Lo hago. La honestidad es como un bálsamo para mi alma atormentada.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te digo qué hacer, —dijo Ji Cheol.

—¿Porque te hace sentir especial? Porque tú lo eres.

—Piensas que soy especial —replicó él.

—Sí.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Así que le dije, —¿Cómo está el castillo?

—Te has ido por cuatro días.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar en cuatro días. Como... cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes. Cosas.

—Todavía te voy a gritar, Jimin.

—Maldita sea —dije—. ¿Estás seguro? Porque no pareces seguro.

—Traté de decirle que no lo hiciera, —dijo Jungkook—. Pero ya sabes es.

—Lo sé —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Ja, ja, —dije con un ceño fruncido—. ¿Han terminado? Me gustaría que terminaran.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —dijo Ji Cheol, sonando ligeramente enojado.

Y eso me enfureció. —Pensaba que tenía veinte años y era más que capaz de manejarme —repliqué—. Estaba pensando en el hecho de que han pasado días desde que Yugyeom fue raptado. Pensaba que cuanto más rápido nos moviéramos, más rápido se acabaría todo y volvería a la normalidad.

—Pero ¿a qué precio? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo te alejaste de Hanbyul esta vez. La última vez fue una casualidad. ¿Qué le prometiste?

Me olvidé de eso. —Nada —dije—. Él nos dejó ir.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Le pedí que lo hiciera, —le dije—. Y él lo hizo. Y luego hizo todo su misterio loco de hadas.

—Le pediste al rey de las hadas que te dejara ir y lo hizo, —dijo Ji Cheol.

—Sí. Todavía quería casarse conmigo, pero le convencí de que no estaba bien para él.

—Ni siquiera sé qué hacer contigo —dijo él débilmente—. Cada vez que creo que te he entendido o estoy empezando a rascar la superficie, tú haces otra cosa que contradice todo lo que sé.

—Parece que eso es algo bueno —dije.

—La mayor parte del tiempo —accedió—. No sé si ahora es uno de esos momentos. Te pedí que te mantuvieras fuera de los Bosques Oscuros, Jimin. No lo habría hecho si no tuviera razones explícitas.

—Entonces explícame explícitamente.

—No pensé que tenía que hacerlo. Mataste a un mago oscuro. Quieren venganza.

—Y eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que fue.

—¿No es suficiente? —Parecía molesto.

—No me estás contando todo —dije—. Y no sé por qué.

—Incluso si no lo hiciera, sería por una buena razón, —dijo—. Por no mencionar el hecho de que tienes otras prioridades ahora mismo. No todo te preocupa, Jimin. Tienes que concentrarte en el príncipe y luego llegar a Eung Soo. Nada más. ¿Estamos claros?

—Como el cristal —dije—. Vamos a tener una larga charla más tarde, tú y yo, sobre guardar secretos.

—¿Lo haremos? —dijo.

—Espero que sí.

Debatí mantener para mí el paradero de Yugyeom sólo por rencor, pero yo no era ese tipo de persona. Bien. No completamente. —Hanbyul nos dijo dónde está Yugyeom.

—Por supuesto que sí, —murmuró Ji Cheol—. Y él simplemente ofreció esta información sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Para ser justos —dije—, probablemente se sintió mal por el árbol toqueteando a Jungkook.

—Todo el mundo debería sentirse mal por eso —dijo Jungkook.

—Yo no lo hago, —dijo Heechul.

—No lo hago, —dijo Tiggy.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, —dije—. Pero no realmente.

—Voy a dejarlos aquí —dijo Jungkook, inclinándose y hablando en el cristal.

Intenté no pensar en su aliento en mis manos.

—No te culpo —dijo Ji Cheol—. He pensado en ello innumerables veces. ¿Dónde está él?

—En una torre al norte. El hada dijo que había sido olvidada. Está en un valle fuera de un pueblo. Tarker Mills. Nunca he estado allí antes. No creo haberlo oído. Y si estaban teniendo problemas con un dragón, ¿por qué nadie ha hablado antes? Seguramente lo habrían visto ir y venir.

—Eso está cerca de las montañas —dijo Ji Cheol—. Ellos cultivan maíz. Y no, no puedes venderles lo de fuegos artificiales de maíz.

—Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello, —dije, aunque realmente lo hacía.

¿Una aldea cuya principal cosecha es el maíz? Era el _destino_.

—Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar sobre la torre —dijo—. Supongo que había una estructura allí en algún momento. Una torre. Una iglesia. Alguna cosa. Dirigíos a Meridian City. Comprueben en Old Clearing para asegúranos de que fue el dragón quien atacó a las ovejas y quemó la tierra. Te quiero fuera de esos bosques tan pronto como sea posible, Jimin.

—Por tus razones secretas —dije—. Los amigos no guardan secretos, Ji Cheol.

—Los magos sí —dijo—. Manténganse a salvo. Les diré a tus padres que están vivos y tan necios como siempre. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados.

—Te amo, bae, —dije.

Gimió antes de que el cristal se oscureciera.

Los miré. —Bueno, creo que salió bien, ¿verdad?

—Ji Cheol va a asesinarte cuando regresemos —dijo Heechul.

Me encogí de hombros mientras volvía a poner el cristal en la mochila. —No volveremos a casa en seis meses —dije—. Se tranquilizará para entonces.

—Recuerda durante mucho tiempo, —dijo Tiggy en tono ominoso—. Él recuerda _todo_.

—Nah, —dije—. Le compraremos algunos chocolates de esa tienda que le gusta o simplemente puedo cambiar sus recuerdos. De cualquier manera, estaremos bien.

—Dulces o alteración de la memoria —dijo Heechul—. Eso no es extremista.

— _Tú_ eres extremista —dije.

—Gracias.

—Cállate. Vamos a mover los pies antes de que se haga más tarde. —

Empezamos a caminar por el camino. Sólo di cuatro pasos antes de darme cuenta de que Jungkook no nos estaba siguiendo. Miré por encima de mi hombro mientras Heechul y Tiggy continuaban.

Jungkook estaba allí donde lo habíamos dejado, las manos enroscadas en puños a los costados.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Seis meses, —dijo, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que te ibas a ir por seis meses.

—Bueno sí. Ya sabías esto. Te lo dije. Y luego actuaste como un idiota y no me has hablado durante dos semanas.

—Nunca dijiste cuánto tiempo. Dijiste que sería por un tiempo.

—Eso _es_ un tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, finalmente mirándome. Había algo en sus ojos que no podía entender. Lo más parecido a lo que podía llegar a ser era la ira, pero eso no parecía correcto.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir? ¿Para qué te vas? ¿A dónde vas?

Yo dudé. Era un terreno peligroso. No sabía nada de piedras angulares, mucho menos el hecho de que él era una. No podía decirle que era una gran parte de la razón por la que me iba, porque cuanto más me quedaba cerca de él, más difícil era el hecho de que no me pertenecía.

—Lejos, —le dije—. Me voy porque tengo que hacerlo. Para aprender a controlar mejor mi magia.

—Ji Cheol es tu mentor, —dijo, como si estuviera tratando de discutir conmigo—. Él puede enseñarte.

Sacudí la cabeza lentamente. —No todo. No esto.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sus ojos eran tan verdes, como los árboles en verano, y todo lo que quería hacer era decirle esto. Quiero decirle que cuando estaba a su lado, me sentía bien. Me sentí en balance. Mi cabeza estaba limpia y mi corazón estaba limpio.

Él dijo, —¿Qué es _esto_?

Una pregunta que podría tomarse de muchas maneras.

Tomé la salida fácil. —Son cosas de mago —dije—. No lo entenderías.

—¿Dónde? —dijo él.

Miré hacia otro lado. —No importa.

—Eung Soo, —dijo.

Me volví para alejarme. Y di tres pasos.

—Jimin.

No volví atrás, pero me detuve. —El rey me lo dijo —dijo. No dije nada.

— Lo que pasó. Acerca de cómo terminaste en los campos de entrenamiento.

—Ah —dije.

—¿Es la verdad?

—No, —dije—. Le mentí al rey porque podía.

—No hagas eso. Simplemente... no te desvíes. Siempre te desvías.

—Y tú siempre sacas conclusiones sin tener todos los hechos.

—No quería decir... sólo que... es mi ...

—Lo sé, —dije, tratando de sacarlo de su miseria—. Él es tuyo.

Silencio. Por más tiempo de lo debido.

Entonces, —Lo siento. No debería haber...

—Lo sé —dije y me alejé.

Finalmente, él me siguió.


	22. Tengo Madera y Estoy Listo para Masticar

**Tengo Madera y Estoy Listo para Masticar**

EL OCASO estaba cayendo cuando Heechul y yo recogimos leña a lo largo de los márgenes de los Bosques Oscuros. Tiggy y Jungkook estaban de vuelta al borde del río en el campamento.

Jungkook dijo que quería bañarse, y no había manera en el infierno que pudiera estar en el mismo lugar que Jeon Jungkook con la piel resbaladiza por el jabón, así que inmediatamente grazné y me ofrecí para conseguir la leña.

O más bien, eso es lo que quería decir. Heechul me aseguró cuando caminamos lejos que simplemente sonaba como si yo estuviese ladrando.

Estábamos caminando lentamente camino de regreso al campamento cuando Heechul dijo, —¿Tú y el Caballero Cara Deliciosa están bien?

Abrí la boca para responder y todo se detuvo bruscamente cuando me di cuenta de que Heechul no tenía ni idea de lo que Jungkook era para mí.

Nunca se lo había dicho. Nunca lo había sentado (tanto como un unicornio puede sentarse) y dicho: ‘Oh, por cierto, Jungkook es mi piedra angular y no puedo tenerlo así que estamos yendo bajo la apariencia de necesitar aprender más control. Aunque eso es cierto porque puedo hacer cosas que ningún otro mago puede hacer'.

Heechul estaría molesto conmigo por no compartir información tan importante.

Un unicornio molesto era algo con lo que no quería tratar en ese momento (o nunca), y me recordé a mí mismo que no importaba a largo plazo de todos modos.

Sólo Ji Cheol y el Rey sabían lo que era para mí, y yo iba a mantenerlo así. O bien iríamos por separado y Jungkook se casaría, o nos comería un dragón y todo el asunto sería discutible.

Es curioso lo bien que estuve con la muerte inminente en lugar de decirle a mi mejor amigo que quería unirme mágicamente a todo el rostro de Jungkook. O lo que sea.

—Estamos bien, —dije—. Eso creo. Estaba siendo un asno. Yo estaba siendo un asno. Se disculpó y le dije que estaba bien y ahora estamos aquí.

—Buena historia, hermano, —dijo Heechul—. Ahora dime la versión real.

Suspiré. —Creía que yo había llevado a Yugyeom a los campos de entrenamiento, no al revés. Me acusó de ser imprudente y no dar una mierda, y yo reaccioné exageradamente porque eso es lo que hago. Él se enteró de lo que pasó por el Rey, se sentía muy mal, dijo que lo sentía, y ahora estamos aquí.

—Qué imbécil, —murmuró Heechul y me sentí inmediatamente mejor, porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos—. Tal vez deberíamos haberlo dejado con Hanbyul.

—¿Verdad? Y luego creo que se volvió loco cuando se enteró de cuánto tiempo nos íbamos. Actuó raro después de oírme decirte que iban a pasar seis meses antes de que regresáramos.

Heechul suspiró. —Ni siquiera voy a tocar eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Crees que está loco porque vamos a perdernos la boda? Seré honesto, estoy bastante seguro de que no quiero estar allí. Aunque deba hacerlo.

—Sí —dijo Heechul—. Es exactamente por eso que está enojado. Buen trabajo.

—Lo que sea, —gruñí—. Ni siquiera me importa.

—Obviamente. El nivel en el que no te importa es asombroso. Casi eclipsa tu conciencia.

—¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando!

—Sorprendente.

—Eres un terrible mejor amigo.

—Tonterías. Yo soy tu todo.

—¿Qué tan triste es eso? —Suspiré.

—Cállate. ¿Tienes suficientes palos de madera?

Le miré con la mirada. — _Nunca_ tengo suficientes palos…

—Asqueroso, —dijo—. No hagas eso. Es violador. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un hombre si eres violador?

—Puedo casarme con Hanbyul, —dije, empezando a llevarnos de regreso al campamento—. Él tiene esa debilidad de tamaño por mí. Y recuerda, al parecer tiene una lengua que yo no creería.

—¿Puedes imaginar? Tendría que abrazar con el cuerpo entero tu pene sólo para masturbarte.

—Realmente deseo que no hubieras dicho eso. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

—No te cases con Hanbyul —dijo—. No estás destinado a ser la reina de las hadas. No en el sentido literal, de todos modos.

—No creo que vaya a ser un problema. Tengo una cosa por el tamaño también. Tamaño humano.

—Tamaño Jungkook, —corrigió.

—¿Recuerdas cuando llegaba a menos de nueve metros de mí y yo huía? Esos eran los buenos viejos tiempos. Ahora estoy persiguiendo dragones y consiguiendo bolas azules.

—Aww, —dijo Heechul—. ¿Necesitas masturbarte en el bosque?

—No.

—Te cubriré. Vete a masturbarte en el bosque.

—Heechul.

—Solo un poco. Solo menéalo un poco.

— _Heechul_.

Él suspiró. —Animo, gatito. Pasaremos por esto como todos lo demás. No eres el primero en quedarte atrapado en un juego de azar. Muy pronto, mirarás hacia atrás a todo esto y te preguntarás qué fue todo el alboroto y dirás ¿Jungkook quién? Y entonces, _santa madre de las mierdas en una tormenta de mierda, nunca lo superarás por la magnitud de todas sus perfecciones_.

Me sentía bien conmigo hasta esa última parte. Me volví para fruncir el ceño a Heechul, pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba hacia el río. Seguí su mirada.

Y.

Simplemente.

_Paré_.

Hay momentos en tu vida tan profundos, tan extraordinariamente cristalinos que incluso el recuerdo de ellos es suficiente para sentir que estás siendo consumido por el fuego. Momentos que pueden no significar mucho para nadie, pero significan el mundo para ti.

Tuve estos momentos.

Tenía cinco años y mi madre estaba bailando con una canción que solo ella podía oír.

Tenía siete años y mi padre puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras mirábamos la puesta del sol y esperamos a que salieran las estrellas.

Tenía nueve años y deseaba algo más.

Tenía once años y Ji Cheol me tomó la mano por primera vez.

Tenía catorce años cuando tropecé con un unicornio sin cuerno y un medio gigante que lloraba.

Tenía quince años cuando Joong Ki susurró que su nombre era Jungkook y que iba a ser un caballero.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando traje un pájaro de vuelta a la vida y nunca le conté nada a nadie.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando mi madre lloraba y me decía que siempre sería su niño pequeño.

Tenía veinte años cuando Jungkook se puso a mi lado y mi magia dijo _finalmente_.

Y ahora. _Ahora_.

Ahora estaba el Comandante Jeon Jungkook escalando lentamente fuera del río, el agua cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo, goteando sobre millas y millas de músculo.

No llevaba más que una fina prenda blanca que se pegaba a la ingle y los muslos.

Él se agachó, los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron mientras recogía agua en sus manos y la levantaba por encima de su cabeza. Sus pezones eran guijarros.

Tenía el pecho cubierto de vello mojado. Él era líneas definidas y músculos tallados en piedra. Si hubiera dejado que mis ojos se demoraran, habría jurado que podía ver el contorno de su polla a través de la tela húmeda.

Mi piel se sentía apretada y enrojecida y yo _quería_. Había verde y oro, y era tan jodidamente brillante que casi tenía que cerrar los ojos por el peso de la misma.

—Juro que lo está haciendo a propósito —susurró Heechul con voz caliente.

—Juro que quiero hacérselo a propósito, —dije.

Heechul se ahogó y no me importó.

Yo nunca lo tendría. Lo sabía. No estaba destinado a ser.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser espeluznante y tener este _único jodido momento_ donde podía fingir y desear y esperar y soñar y sí, ahora tenía una erección y era jodidamente _horrible_.

—¿Ves su _estómago_? —murmuró Heechul.

Por supuesto que sí. La fina línea de vello que desaparecía en su ingle. El corte de los abdominales. Que estaban mojados. Muy, muy mojados.

—Quiero ser el río, —le dije a Heechul, sonando ligeramente histérico—. Quiero ser el río justo en este mismo momento.

—¿Por qué el sol se pone tan perfectamente detrás de él?

—Porque los dioses quieren adorar sus hombros con la luz que se desvanece.

—Quiero honrar sus hombros con mi...

Nunca sabré la cosa sucia con la que Heechul quería honrar los hombros de Jungkook.

Y yo estaba totalmente bien con eso. Estaba bien con lo que nunca sabría.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —dijo Tiggy. Muy, muy fuerte.

Y el espeluznante delirio de fantasía voyeurística se detuvo bruscamente.

Jungkook levantó la vista. Heechul y yo nos quedamos paralizados.

Tiggy inclinó la cabeza y agitó la mano.

—¿Estás bien, Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook, y su voz era _ronca_.

Así que dejé escapar, —Tengo palos… de madera.

Heechul giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarme.

—Oh, queridos dioses —murmuré. Entonces, más fuerte, —PALOS.. de madera. Traje la madera. Tengo tantos palos. Madera. Mierda. _Leña_. Tengo _leña_. Para el fuego. Porque va a tener pezones esta noche. _Frío_. Va a hacer _frío_ esta noche. Dulce melaza. —Me agaché para recoger la leña y tropecé, casi cayendo de cara—. ¡Ja, ja! —grité— ¡Vaya! Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. Sólo me siento un poco débil en las rodillas. Pero no por nada que esté sucediendo justo delante de mí, ¡como muslos! No señor. Solo tengo las rodillas malas. Pero no tú, ¿verdad? Tienes... rodillas. Como. _Rodillas_. Y tengo palos… digo leña. Para el fuego. —Me agaché para recoger la madera, con ganas de _callarme_ , ¡ _callarme_! —. Bien. Esto ha sido erótico. _Esclarecedor_. Dioses, esto es _esclarecedor_. Como abrir los ojos. ¡Nada más! —Me levanté, sosteniendo la leña en mi pecho como si eso supusiera que me bloqueara de la gloria que era Jeon Jungkook.

—Oh, mis dioses —susurré con fervor—. Soy una Dama Jeon.

—¿Eres _qué_? —gritó Heechul.

—¡Nada! —le grité—. ¡Nada! No hay cosas divertidas. Estoy trayendo _madera_ para el _fuego_ y ahora estás saliendo del río y ¿por qué estás caminando a cámara lenta? Eso es... eso es simplemente pavonearse. _Infierno_. Ese es el infierno, en, en tus _pies_.

Debido a las rocas del río. — dijo. Y Jungkook me estaba _sonriendo_. Como si fuera _divertido_

Estás tan mojado, —le dije innecesariamente.

Él asintió mientras se encontraba en la orilla del río. Entonces, sin quitarme los ojos de encima, levantó las manos sobre la cabeza y _estiró_ la espalda. Me dirigí inmediatamente a Heechul y susurré que tenía un fetiche recién encontrado por las _axilas_ que estaba descubriendo y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él. Heechul a su vez dijo que obviamente estaban hechas para lamer y volví a dejar caer la leña.

—El agua se siente bien, —dijo Jungkook—. No muy fría.

—Eso es maravilloso, —le dije—. Simplemente maravilloso. Estoy muy contento de que ambos estamos aquí y hablando como estamos haciendo ahora.

Me sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y agacharse para recoger su ropa desechada.

—Ese. _Culo_ , —Heechul y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Porque era un buen culo. Mejor que agradable. Era un culo espléndido. Excelente, incluso.

—Muérdelo, —susurró Heechul, empujando su cabeza contra mi espalda—. Por todos los santos, ve _a morderlo_.

—Mi boca no es digna —dije.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Jungkook, levantándose y mirando por encima del hombro.

Su impresionante, impresionante hombro.

Heechul dijo, —Jimin quiere morder…

—Algo de _comida_ —dije, cortando rápidamente—. Quiero comer algo porque estoy muy hambriento ahora mismo. Y deberías ponerte la ropa.

Se miró a sí mismo, luego volvió a mirarme.

—¿Por qué? Sólo estamos nosotros aquí.

—Y nadie puede oírte gritar, —dijo Heechul amablemente.

—¿Tenemos tiempo en pelotas? —preguntó Tiggy mientras empezaba a agarrar los lazos de sus pantalones.

—No —dije—. No hay tiempo en pelotas. No hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de tiempo en pelotas. De hecho, deberíamos ponernos toda la ropa que trajimos para ser lo opuesto a en pelotas.

—Siempre estoy desnudo, —Heechul le ronroneó a Jungkook—. Y tendrás que perdonar a Jimin. Está un poco... frustrado. Le dije que debía entrar en el bosque y mast...

— _Masticar_ , —exclamé—. Él quería que fuera a masticar comida en el bosque, pero yo dije, '¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer eso? Simplemente podemos _masticar_ aquí. En el campo. Con nosotros. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas normales'.

—Corrreeecto —dijo Heechul—. Tal vez tú y Jungkook ¿podrían masticar juntos?

—O no, —le dije mientras molía los dientes—. Me gusta masticar _solo_.

—Y eres tan bueno en eso, —dijo Heechul.—Los movimientos arriba y abajo de tu... mandíbula. Y luego, al terminar, tragas. ¿Verdad, Jimin? Tú tragas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, —dije confundido. —¿De qué diablos estábamos hablando ahora? Siempre trago cuando termino. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Escupirlo de vuelta?

Jungkook tropezó y cayó de nuevo en el río.

Todos lo miramos.

Escupió cuando salió del agua. —Tropecé. —Tosió—. Con una p.. erm…roca.

—O algo que rima, —dijo Heechul.

—¿Has tropezado con la olla? —le pregunté.

Heechul dijo, —Simplemente ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto más. Tiggy, cariño. Dejemos que el hombre se encargue de la cena. Tú y yo podemos tener tiempo en pelotas y jugar en el río ahora. Pierde los pantalones. Es hora de hacer que los humanos se sientan inadecuados.

Tiggy cantó su placer mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

Miré hacia abajo y susurré a mi pene, —Está bien. No creo que seas inadecuado. Eres especial a tu manera. Excepto cuando me traicionas. Como ahora mismo. —

Porque Jungkook estaba saliendo del agua de nuevo y odiaba a todo el mundo y todo.

Suspirando, recogí la leña y me volví hacia el campamento.


	23. La balada de Jimin, Heechul y Tiggy

ME ACOSTÉ sobre mi espalda mirando a las estrellas, escuchando los ronquidos de Heechul y Tiggy. Heechul negaría categóricamente esto, diciendo que una dama de su estatura _nunca_ roncaría, pero era un mentiroso y un bocazas y su ronquido sonaba como una orgía que involucra nutrias y osos.

El fuego estaba apagándose, pero la noche era cálida y el cielo estaba despejado, así que deseé cosas en mi corazón en secreto, esperando que el sueño me llevara.

—Miras mucho las estrellas —dijo Jungkook desde algún sitio a mi izquierda. Él estaba en la primera guardia, pero no había hablado en un rato.

—Supongo, —dije.

—¿Por qué?

—No cambian, —le dije, aunque yo no había querido hacerlo—. Todo lo demás a mi alrededor puede cambiar, pero ellas nunca lo harán. Y no importa dónde esté en el mundo, puedo mirar hacia arriba y ver el mismo cielo.

—Todo cambia siempre, —dijo en voz baja—. Y te despiertas un día y no reconoces la vida que tenías antes de que te fueras a dormir.

No sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada.

No pasó nada durante unos instantes, pero luego se levantó y se movió desde el otro lado del fuego, arrastrando su saco hacia mí. No dije nada mientras lo extendía perpendicular a mí, su cabeza cerca de la mía. Se recostó y traté de recordar cómo respirar.

—Puedo protegerte más fácilmente si estoy más cerca, —dijo.

—Porque necesito que me protejas. Obviamente. —Me rehusé a mirarlo y en su lugar miré de nuevo el cielo nocturno.

—No quise evitarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Así que admites que me evitaste.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Eras consciente de ello?

—Sí.

—Entonces querías hacerlo.

Podía oír el ceño fruncido en su voz. —No específicamente.

—Así que no hubo evasión específica, sino una vaga evitación.

—Hablar contigo es imposible a veces.

—Soy un mago.

—Dices mucho eso.

—Es un hecho.

—Eso suena como una excusa a veces.

—Dice el Caballero Comandante.

Heechul escogió en ese momento para resoplar en su sueño en voz muy alta, disparando un soplo de verde y lavanda brillante por su nariz. Él reanudó el ronquido molesto como el unicornio princesa que era. Tiggy lo empujó más contra su pecho mientras dormía.

—¿Cómo los conociste? —preguntó Jungkook—. Hay al menos treinta versiones diferentes de la historia.

—¿Qué?

Se encogió de hombros. El fuego estalló. Un búho ululó desde los Bosques Oscuros.

—La gente habla de ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tú.

—Eso es... conciso. Y aterrador.

—Es una razón, —dijo—. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo, entonces.

—¿Así qué?

Suspiré. —Heechul lo cuenta mejor. Ciertamente con más… estilo. Él lo llama ‘la balada de Jimin, Heechul, y Tiggy'. Hay canto implicado. Y rima. Posiblemente un baile coreografiado, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Es realmente una producción. Y ahora que lo pienso, es, probablemente, por eso que hay treinta versiones diferentes de la historia. Él tiende a cambiar las cosas en repetidas actuaciones. No quiere decepcionar a sus fans.

Dioses, amaba a ese jodido unicornio.

—Prefiero escuchar la versión de Jimin, —dijo Jungkook y no pude aguantar más.

Lo miré y lo encontré mirándome, con la cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo casi incómodo. La luz del fuego bailaba en su cara y pensé que nunca había visto algo más hermoso. Mi magia se sentía tan asentada en mi piel que pensé que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Así que le dije, —Está bien. Bueno. Había una vez un muchacho extraño y algo solitario....

HABÍA UNA VEZ un muchacho extraño y algo solitario. Había pedido deseos a las estrellas y le habían escuchado porque un día un hombre llegó a los barrios pobres y lo llevó a un castillo. Sus padres también fueron, y estaban asombrados y admirados de lo que sería la vida para ellos.

Y trabajó. El extraño y solitario muchacho trabajaba tan duro como podía, porque Ji Cheol esperaba grandes cosas de él. El muchacho no quería nada más que hacer feliz a Ji Cheol y enorgullecer a sus padres.

Eso dejó poco tiempo para cualquier otra cosa. Entre la enseñanza y la magia y las lecciones de etiqueta, el niño no fue capaz de hacer muchos amigos.

Es cierto que en un principio no tenía amigos en los barrios pobres (porque era extraño, bocazas y ardiente y esa combinación lo hacía un paria), pero esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Había un príncipe al que serviría un día, y aunque sólo tenía unos pocos años más que él, el príncipe tenía poco tiempo para la peculiaridad de los barrios pobres.

Y el chico estaba bien con eso. En su mayor parte.

Tenía catorce años cuando el mago Ji Cheol de las Sombras vino a él con una gran tarea.

Dijo, —Debes ir a lo Salvaje de los Bosques Oscuros y dentro de tres días traer algo inesperado.

—¿Inesperado? —preguntó el muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Es una prueba?

Y el gran mago dijo con una sonrisa, —Sí, pequeño. Es una prueba. Y tengo mucha fe en ti.

Eso hizo que el niño se sintiera cálido y más que un poco feliz, porque no mucha gente había tenido fe en él. Sus padres, sí, pero ¿quién más? No tenía amigos que lo extrañaran en los barrios pobres, ni gente que lamentara su partida.

¡Pero aquí! _Aquí_ tenía a un hombre que era casi una leyenda que le contaba acerca de la _fe_ , y el chico pensó que, si fuera posible, le traería el sol y la luna sólo para mostrarle cuánto significaban sus palabras.

También era la primera vez que iba a salir por su cuenta. Eso demostró que el mago tenía confianza en su aprendiz, confiaba en que él podría realizar la tarea puesta ante él.

¿Estaba asustado? Por supuesto. Tenía catorce años. Era delgado. Su voz aún tendía a quebrarse. Estaba confundido por qué a veces un guapo muchacho sonriente le hacía sentir algo más que una chica bonita.

Pero era más que sus miedos. Era un _aprendiz_ , y un día sería el Mago del Rey, y la gente recordaría su nombre y estarían _felices_ de verlo, felices de ser sus amigos.

Y así el muchacho empacó una bolsa, abrazó a sus padres (que tenían lágrimas en los ojos, especialmente el padre), y salió del castillo, fuera de la Ciudad, hacia los Bosques Oscuros.

Y rápidamente se perdió.

No quería que sucediera. En un minuto marchaba con determinación hacia los Bosques Oscuros, y al siguiente (después de estar distraído por _esto_ y _aquello_ ), se encontraba en un territorio desconocido, inseguro de dónde ir a continuación.

Sabía magia, por supuesto, pero Ji Cheol le había advertido que la usara con moderación para no atraer atención no deseada. Especialmente si viajaba solo.

Podía protegerse a sí mismo, si llegaba a ser necesario (Esas habían sido las primeras lecciones que Ji Cheol le había enseñado: hechizos defensivos y protecciones y contraataques), pero a menudo tenía problemas con las pequeñas cosas, como direcciones y mantenerse atento.

No fue culpa suya, no completamente.

Su cerebro funcionaba un poco diferente y era más fácil para él desviarse. Su madre dijo que era un capricho. Su padre dijo que era un talento. Ji Cheol dijo que era un problema que debía ser tratado.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba con él en los Bosques Oscuros, y ahora estaba perdido y todavía necesitaba encontrar algo inesperado.

Había una araña grande con una red de metro ochenta de diámetro. Era inesperado, seguro. Pero también era asqueroso. Estaba el cráneo de un alce grande, con una cornamenta de dieciséis puntas. Era inesperado, definitivamente. Pero había muerto en el bosque en el que había vivido, y el niño sabía que allí debía quedarse.

Había una flor que florecía sólo cuando era tocada por manos humanas. Era inesperado, sin duda alguna. Pero olía mal y hacía estornudar al niño.

Esa primera noche se acurrucó contra un árbol. El follaje era denso, pero si inclinaba la cabeza a la derecha, podía ver las estrellas.

Ahora, este muchacho había hecho su parte de desear sobre estas estrellas.

A veces, los deseos se hacían realidad. La mayoría de las veces, no lo hacían. Sin embargo, nunca lo detuvo. Porque las estrellas siempre estaban allí, sin importar dónde estuviera.

Y así, al igual que la mayoría de las noches, aparte de ese período de tiempo cuando se mudó por primera vez en el castillo, miró hacia el cielo y encontró el Zorro y el Dragón y el Pez Viejo, amigos que nunca lo dejaron, y en el exterior de su visión, vio el _verde_ de su magia. Estaba allí, como las estrellas, su constante.

_Quiero encontrar lo inesperado_ , pensó. _Para mostrarle a Ji Cheol que tenía razón en poner su fe en mí._

Entonces se durmió. Debajo del árbol. Bajo las estrellas. En los Bosques Oscuros.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol apenas se levantaba y oyó un profundo y ahogado sollozo que venía de lo más profundo en el bosque.

Quienquiera que fuese sonaba tan triste y herido que arañaba el corazón del muchacho, incluso lo hizo cauteloso. Sabía que había criaturas engañosas en el bosque, cambia de forma y hadas y selkies que podían atraer incluso a los más endurecidos de los hombres con promesas de sexo o amor o la necesidad de consuelo hasta que estaban demasiado cerca para ver el destello de las garras, el gruñido de los dientes.

Era un muchacho amable, un muchacho cariñoso. Pero no era un chico estúpido.

Recordó palabras que Ji Cheol le había enseñado, palabras que podrían hacer que las rocas flotaran y fueran lanzadas. El suyo era una magia terrestre, con palabras como _ris_ y _thri_ y _par_. Eran palabras más débiles, pero lo harían en un apuro si las necesitaba.

Esperaba no necesitarlas.

Dio pasos ligeros por el bosque, evitando las hojas dispersas en el suelo. La mayoría lo conocía por su boca, el balbuceo interminable que se derramaría hablando de todo y de nada.

No sabían que este extraño y solitario chico podía ser tan silencioso como una sombra cuando se lo proponía. Que podía cerrar la boca y estrechar su mente con un enfoque nítido. Podía moverse con los pasos más suaves, como si no estuviera allí.

Los sonidos de tristeza se hicieron más fuertes y él casi esperó que fuera una trampa, porque los sollozos estaban llenos de tal dolor que causó que el corazón del niño se rompiera. Una trampa significaba que nada malo había sucedido a quien lloraba como si su alma se hubiera desgarrado en dos.

Había un claro por delante. Se movió entre los árboles.

Oyó un silencioso murmullo moviéndose en sincronía con los sollozos.

Respiró y miró alrededor de un viejo árbol, la corteza frotándose contra sus manos.

En el claro estaba sentado un gigante de hombre, la cabeza inclinada, la cara en las manos, los hombros temblando mientras lloraba. Tenía el cabello negro largo que colgaba alrededor de grandes dedos. Llevaba sólo pantalones, desgarrados y sucios.

A través de la extensión de su espalda, las cicatrices se estiraban en un relieve blanco y agudo sobre la piel bronceada. Le llevó un momento al muchacho ver lo que eran.

Marcas de látigo. El gigante de hombre había sido azotado. Repetidamente.

Algunas de las cicatrices eran viejas. Algunas parecían más nuevas. Movió la mano de su rostro, y su barbilla se tambaleó, y dejó escapar otro sonido de angustia, sus ojos oscuros brotaron y se derramaron sobre sus mejillas ya húmedas y enrojecidas.

Se veía muy _joven_.

—Está bien, —dijo otra voz—. Nos hemos ido. No tendremos que volver, lo prometo. Encontraremos un lugar donde ir y te construiré una casa y podremos vivir allí y tener comida y camas y buenos sueños y nada nos hará daño jamás.

El chico apartó la mirada del gigante y vio otra maravilla que le quitó el aliento.

Un hermoso caballo blanco, alto y elegante y...hablando. El caballo estaba hablando.

No fue hasta que el caballo miró en los árboles que el niño vio el nudo de hueso en la frente del caballo, que se dio cuenta de que no era un caballo en absoluto.

Era un unicornio.

—Tan impresionante, —respiró el niño. Muy alto.

El unicornio inmediatamente miró a donde el niño se escondía detrás del árbol. Le miró con ojos brillantes y sólo entonces el muchacho sintió su magia, buscando la suya propia. No era tan fuerte como un unicornio debería ser, ya que su cuerno se había ido, así que el chico no esperaba que lo fuera.

Oyó al gigante de hombre retumbar en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y el chico pensó brevemente en cómo no podía ser un gigante completo, pues tenían seis metros de alto, pero que su madre debía de ser una giganta y el padre un hombre.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero primero necesitaba asegurarse de que no iban a arrancarle los miembros uno por uno.

—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó el unicornio.

—Yo aplasto, —gruñó el medio gigante.

—Tiggy te aplastará, —el unicornio estuvo de acuerdo.

—Muy duro —dijo el medio gigante.

El muchacho ciertamente no quería ser aplastado, pero necesitaba que supieran que no era una amenaza. Un unicornio no podía ser malo, porque sus corazones eran demasiado puros, y si viajaba con un medio gigante, entonces el medio gigante tampoco podía ser malo.

Y sonaban asustados y tristes y todo lo que el chico quería hacer era hacerles sonreír y reír y ser felices.

Este extraño y algo solitario muchacho sabía que había encontrado algo _inesperado_.

De modo que respiró hondo y tiró de los hombros hacia atrás y se mantuvo erguido mientras se alejaba del árbol y entraba en el claro. El unicornio y el medio gigante lo miraron fijamente.

El muchacho hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

El unicornio resopló. Salió rosa. —Bueno —dijo—. No es exactamente lo que esperaba. Quién sabía que el bosque estaba infestado de twinks.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es un twink?

—Lo aprenderás un día, pollito, —dijo el unicornio—, en el momento en el que tu cereza sea reventada. Ahora vete. Estábamos ocupados.

El muchacho se quedó boquiabierto. —¡No puedes hablarme así! Soy un _mago_.

—Claro, chico. Y yo soy la reina de Verania.

—¿Aplasto? —preguntó el medio gigante.

—No, Tiggy —dijo el unicornio—. No aplastes. No aplastamos a los pequeños twinks. Les dejamos crecer para que puedan proporcionar un servicio valioso al tener relaciones sexuales con hombres.

—Tiggy, —dijo el chico.

Ambos lo miraron.

—Me gusta tu nombre —dijo el muchacho—. Y no he decidido si quiero tener sexo con hombres o mujeres todavía. Sólo tengo catorce años. Todavía tengo tiempo para decidir.

—Corazón de melón, —dijo el unicornio—. Tú eres la cosa más gay que he visto desde que vi por última vez mi propio reflejo.

—Oh —dijo el muchacho—. Eso es... esclarecedor.

—Me gusta tu cara, humano diminuto —dijo Tiggy mientras daba un paso hacia el muchacho.

El muchacho lo miró asombrado. —Tan alto, —susurró.

—Tiggy, —dijo el unicornio en advertencia.

—Su rostro, —insistió Tiggy mientras daba otro paso y otro. El chico sintió que el suelo temblaba debajo.

—No es una cara mala, —dijo el unicornio. Luego entrecerró los ojos—¿Quién te envió aquí? ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Qué deseas?

—Estoy en una búsqueda, —dijo el muchacho con orgullo, hinchando su pecho otra vez—. Debo encontrar algo inesperado y llevarlo de vuelta a mi mentor.

—Ajá, —dijo el unicornio—. Fascinante. Súper divertido. ¿Estás aquí para capturarnos y llevarnos de vuelta a Koklanaris?

El muchacho se rascó la cara. —¿Kokla qué?

—Su rostro, —dijo Tiggy de nuevo. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero las lágrimas habían dejado de caer. Se paró sobre el muchacho y se inclinó hasta que estuvieron a la altura de los ojos.

—Vaya, —dijo el chico—. Tus ojos son enormes, amigo. Grandes como mi mano.

—Amigo, —Tiggy retumbó—. Amigo enorme.

El chico sonrió ampliamente. —Amigo.

Y luego gritó en voz alta cuando el gigante lo levantó y lo sostuvo contra su pecho antes de volver al unicornio.

—Lo mantengo, —dijo Tiggy—. Él es mío.

—No puedes mantenerlo —dijo el unicornio—. Es un _humano_. ¿Sabes cuánto mantenimiento necesitan? Comen y cagan _todo el tiempo._

—No todo el tiempo, —dijo el chico—. Siento que como y cago cada una cantidad regular de tiempo. Tal vez un poco menos.

—Es mío —dijo Tiggy de nuevo—. Lo llamo Steve.

—Eh, —dijo el chico.

—Steve, —dijo el unicornio rotundamente—. Está bien. Parece un Steve. Supongo.

—No soy un Steve, —dijo el chico—. Soy un Jimin.

—Steve, —dijo Tiggy—. Eres Steve. Mi Steve. Te quiero, pequeño Steve.

Jimin se retorció en los brazos del medio gigante hasta que pudo ponerse a la altura de su rostro. Extendió la mano y apretó las mejillas de Tiggy con su mano, haciendo que los labios de su medio gigante se fruncieran. —Jiiiiimiiiiin, —el muchacho dijo lentamente—. Jiiiiimiiiiiiin.

—Steeeeeeve, —dijo Tiggy.

—Oh, mis dioses —murmuró el unicornio.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo si me llamas Jimin, —dijo el chico.

Tiggy hizo una mueca.

—Ay, —dijo Jimin—. Esa _cara_.

—Jimin, —dijo Tiggy y Jimin sonrió. Tiggy se sentó y sostuvo al muchacho en su regazo—. Yo mantengo a Jimin, —le dijo al unicornio.

El unicornio se inclinó hacia adelante y resopló a lo largo del rostro y el cuello de Jimin y el muchacho rio y rio. El unicornio terminó y dio un paso atrás. —Hueles a magia, —dijo finalmente.

—Soy un mago.

El unicornio esperó.

—Bueno. No _del todo_ un mago. Un aprendiz.

—¿De quién?

—Ji Cheol de las Sombras, —dijo Jimin con orgullo.

El unicornio parecía impresionado. —¿Eres aprendiz del Mago del Rey?

—Sí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Te gusta el queso? Una vez comí un bloque entero de queso y vomité durante seis horas.

El unicornio lo miró fijamente.

Entonces, —Heechul.

—Tu nombre es Heechul, —dijo Jimin.

—Sí.

—Ah. Eso no es muy de unicornio.

Heechul frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué es de unicornio?

Jimin se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Como, Princesa Luna Nube o Lágrima Etérea o Estrella Brillante.

—Crees que un nombre de unicornio normal es Princesa Luna Nube, o Lágrima Etérea o Estrella Brillante.

—Sí.

Heechul miró a Tiggy. —Sí. Podemos mantenerlo.

Tiggy lo sostuvo más apretado.

Se quedaron en el claro y Heechul y Tiggy le contaron cómo habían escapado de un circo itinerante donde ambos habían sido detenidos por un hombre llamado Koklanaris.

Los había mantenido en jaulas durante meses, invitando a los seres humanos a entrar y mirarlos, llamándolos maravillas artificiales del misterioso mundo.

Una noche, no mucho antes de que conocieran a Jimin en el claro, Koklanaris se había emborrachado y no había reconstruido adecuadamente las protecciones y encantos oscuros que los mantenían en las jaulas. Se habían escapado y corrieron hasta donde pudieron hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y no pudieron correr más.

Jimin escuchó esta historia y sintió un peso pesado en su corazón. Extendió la mano y tocó la cara de Heechul, pasando las manos suavemente a lo largo de su hocico.

—¿Se llevó el cuerno? —preguntó en voz baja.

Heechul se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza. —Eso pasó. Antes.

—Eres muy guapo —dijo el muchacho—. Con o sin cuerno, eres muy guapo.

Y el unicornio le dijo, —Gracias, jovencito —acariciando su rostro contra el del muchacho.

Se quedaron la noche en el claro y el chico compartió su comida. Dormían encorvados alrededor de sí hasta que se produjo un gruñido enojado en los bosques.

Se despertaron al instante y el unicornio y el medio gigante empezaron a temblar.

Los hombres estaban en el claro. Cuatro de ellos, sosteniendo cuerdas y cadenas.

Había uno que parecía conducir a los demás. Él se paró frente a ellos, ojos astutos y calculadores. Era alto e imponente, como si hubiera sido tallado cruelmente en una montaña. Su cabeza estaba afeitada y mientras Jimin lo observaba, desplegó un látigo en su mano.

—Esos son mi propiedad, muchacho —dijo el hombre. Su voz era como la grava y ronca en los oídos del niño.

El chico negó con la cabeza. —No son propiedad de nadie. No puedes poseer lo que pertenece al mundo.

Koklanaris (porque no había duda en la mente del niño de quién era) dijo, —¿Es así? ¿Y quién eres tú para interponerte en mi camino?

—Jimin, —dijo el chico—. Y estos son mis amigos.

—Los monstruos no tienen amigos, —dijo Koklanaris—. Existen para hacerme dinero y nada más. Hazte a un lado y deja que los adultos manejen esto.

—Soy el aprendiz del Mago del Rey —dijo Jimin, poniéndose de pie—Respondes a la Corona, y yo soy una extensión de esa Corona.

Los hombres se rieron.

Koklanaris dijo, —Muchacho, no doy dos mierdas por quién eres. Hazte a un lado antes de que te mate. —Él chasqueó el látigo, y Tiggy gimió bajo por el miedo.

Jimin ya había tenido suficiente.

En ese momento había cólera en él porque los corazones de los hombres podían ser tan oscuros que no podían ver la belleza de las criaturas ante ellos. Este Jimin no era el mismo Jimin que convirtió a los muchachos en piedra en ese callejón años antes.

Este Jimin había practicado. Este Jimin estaba controlado. Este Jimin tenía amigos, finalmente tenía amigos por los que él haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

_Este_ Jimin dijo, —Vete. Te daré una oportunidad.

Koklanaris alzó el látigo y Jimin alzó las manos. Las palabras llegaron a él, palabras que nunca había usado antes como _gre_ y _san_ y sus dedos se movieron y se movieron cuando el látigo cayó. Antes de que el cuero pudiera resquebrajarse contra su piel, el verde del bosque llenó los ojos de Jimin y en lugar de dolor, Jimin sintió el alboroto de alas.

Abrió los ojos y vio que el látigo se había convertido en docenas de mariposas, y revoloteaban a la luz de la luna, girando alrededor de Jimin y Koklanaris. Tiggy y Heechul jadearon detrás de él y los hombres detrás de Koklanaris dieron un paso atrás.

Koklanaris se enojó. Levantó la mano para darle una bofetada al chico, pero el chico le dijo, —Puedo matarte, —y Koklanaris vaciló—. Realmente podría, —dijo el muchacho agradablemente—. Podría matarte con los más pequeños pensamientos.

Koklanaris le dio una bofetada. La cabeza del muchacho se sacudió. Tiggy rugió. Heechul gruñó.

Y Jimin (que ya no era el chico en el callejón) dijo, —No deberías haber hecho eso, —mientras levantaba las manos de nuevo.

Los hombres del claro corrieron. Koklanaris dijo, —No me asustas.

—Lo hago —dijo Jimin—. Estás sudando.

—Yo aplasto, —dijo Tiggy en voz baja—. Yo aplasto tan bien.

Y los ojos del hombre del circo se abrieron de miedo y él también salió del claro.

Miró hacia atrás sólo una vez, pero luego se fue.

Esperaron a que los hombres que huían ya no pudieran ser escuchados antes de que cada uno dejara escapar las respiraciones que habían estado sosteniendo.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Jimin a sus amigos.

Y Tiggy lo levantó de nuevo y lo abrazó. Él dijo, —Pequeño Jimin. Pequeño Jimin. Pequeño Jimin.

Se fueron cuando llegó la mañana.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad de Lockes, la gente comenzó a mirar.

Susurraban sobre el muchacho de los barrios pobres que volvió a la ciudad de la búsqueda a la que le había mandado el mago con un medio-gigante y un unicornio sin cuerno.

Ji Cheol lo esperaba en las puertas del castillo con su madre y su padre. El rey estaba allí también, y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras los observaba acercarse. El príncipe no estaba allí, pero Jimin no pensó demasiado en eso.

Ji Cheol dijo, —¿Y qué me trajiste?

—Algo inesperado —dijo Jimin con orgullo.

—Vuelves del bosque con un medio gigante y un unicornio, —dijo Ji Cheol—Eso es _muy_ inesperado.

Pero el chico negó con la cabeza. —Esa no es la parte inesperada.

Ji Cheol, en su infinita sabiduría, dijo, —¿Ah?

—Entré solo en el bosque y volví con amigos, —dijo Jimin—. Nunca he tenido un amigo por mi cuenta antes. Y ahora tengo dos. Inesperadamente.

Y el gran mago desvió la mirada y tomó un respiro. Cuando volvió a mirar al chico, sus ojos brillaron y dijo, —Creo que lo más inesperado de todo eres tú, pequeño. Porque nadie podría jamás aspirar a comprender lo salvaje de tu corazón. Te enviaron en una misión y has vuelto con más de lo que yo podría haber creído. Te daré tu nombre ahora. Porque te lo has ganado.

Y el muchacho sonrió tan amplio que parecía que su rostro se partiría. Sus padres lloraban, aunque su padre nunca lo admitiría. Incluso el rey se limpió una lágrima, y Jimin se burlaría de él durante años después de eso.

Pero miró a su mentor y dijo, —Sí, por favor. Y gracias.

Ji Cheol de las Sombras sonrió y dijo que, hasta el día de los juicios, cuando se convertiría en un mago completo, Park Jimin, el extraño y algo solitario muchacho de los barrios pobres, sería conocido como Jimin de lo Salvaje.

Heechul dijo, —Estas han sido las veinticuatro horas más raras de la historia.


	24. Nochu

EL FUEGO estaba casi apagado cuando terminé. Mi voz se desvaneció y miré a mis amigos, todavía roncando y encorvados uno contra el otro.

—Los amas, —dijo Jungkook, la primera vez que había hablado desde que inicié la historia.

—Mucho, —estuve de acuerdo—. Yo no sería quien soy sin ellos. Podríamos discutir uno con el otro y molestarnos, pero yo moriría por ellos. Y morirían por mí.

—No quiero que mueras en absoluto —dijo Jungkook en voz baja.

Lo miré. Estaba mirando las estrellas. —Nadie se está muriendo —dije.

—Jimin.

—¿Qué?

—Yo…

Esperé.

—Te conocía, —dijo en un apuro—. Desde antes.

Me senté rápidamente. —¿Lo hacías? ¿Cómo?

Se sentó también, masticando el interior de su mejilla como si estuviera _nervioso_ por algo. Sacudió la cabeza, esforzándose por _algo_ y luego hizo lo más ridículo. Se cubrió el pecho con las manos y dijo, —¡Por favor, no hagas explotar mis pezones!

Dije, —¿Qué?

Se sonrojó y bajó las manos. Él volvió a apartar la vista, luego miró de nuevo a mí, sus ojos buscando algo. —¿Alguna vez te has convertido en piedra, Jimin? Es una experiencia interesante por no decir menos.

—De. Ninguna. Maldita. _Manera_. —respiré—. _¿Nochu? ¿Tú eres Nochu?_

Se encogió de hombros. —En carne y hueso. Voy por Jungkook ahora, por si no lo notaste.

—Pero... pero... eres un _idiota_ , —dije, mi voz se elevó—. ¡Por todos los santos!

—Yo _era_ un idiota, —me corrigió—. Las cosas cambian.

—Esto. No. A veces, todavía eres un idiota.

Él me frunció el ceño. —Gracias.

—¿Cómo demonios no lo sabía? —pregunté. Estaba bastante seguro de que mi mundo se sentía completamente alterado.

—Crecí, —dijo—. Trabajé. Gané músculo. Me uní al Ejército del Rey. Fui reclutado en los caballeros. Vine al castillo después de eso.

—¿Y no pensaste en decírmelo? —pregunté—. ¿En cualquier momento?

Parecía un poco herido. —¿Me habrías dado una oportunidad si lo hubieras sabido?

—¿Una oportunidad para _qué_?

Y _eso_ parecía agitarlo. —Para... sólo... oh mis dioses. Jimin. Yo no ... amistad, ¿de acuerdo? Como... o lo que sea.

—O lo que sea, —repetí—. Así que, en lugar de decirme que eras el tipo que robó los paños de la señora Kirkpatrick, decidiste ser galante e inmaculado.

—¿Tal vez? —dijo con una mueca de dolor.

Me quedé mirándolo, demasiadas cosas corriendo por mi cabeza, tantas cosas que quería decirle. Así que, por supuesto, dije lo que menos importaba. —¿Por qué le robaste los paños?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Era un idiota adolescente de los barrios pobres. Lo robaba todo.

Y me golpeó. Por qué mi magia se había manifestado entonces. Por qué había sido capaz de convertirlos en piedra cuando lo hice. Por qué había hecho una magia tan compleja sin haberlo hecho antes. Jungkook había estado allí desde el principio.

Él era mi piedra angular, incluso entonces. Él fue la razón por la que pude hacer lo que hice.

—Maldita puta mierda, —susurré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Yo... no... —Sacudí la cabeza—. Estoy... sorprendido. De todas las cosas que podrías haber dicho, probablemente sea lo que menos esperaba.

—Sí, me lo imaginé. No creo haber visto nunca tus cejas tan altas antes.

—Fue muy impactante, —aseguré—. Lo más chocante de todo. ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué te lo dije ahora?

Asentí.

Miró sus manos. —No lo sé. Me hablabas de Tiggy y Heechul y era personal y dulce, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que no sabías quién era yo. Dijiste que no tenías amigos antes y hubo momentos cuando éramos niños que quería que fueras mi amigo, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

—Entonces, eras un idiota —dije—. Tiene sentido.

—Los adolescentes suelen serlo, —dijo. Y luego soltó, —Lo hice por ti. —hizo una mueca—. Ah, mierda.

—¿Hiciste qué?

Él gimió. —Dioses, olvídate de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, porque ¿cuándo lo he hecho? Recuerda con quién estás hablando.

—Jimin.

— _Nochu_.

—Nunca voy a escuchar el final de esto, ¿verdad?

—Nunca, —estuve de acuerdo—. Tienes décadas de esto para esperar. Probablemente habría sido en tu mejor interés no haber dicho nada en absoluto.

Yo lo dominaré hasta que me quede sin respiración, y en ningún momento me sentiré mal al hacerlo.

Por alguna razón, no parecía demasiado molesto por la perspectiva. De hecho, su boca se curvó suavemente hacia arriba.

—Todo el mundo hablaba de ti. Incluso antes de que pasara lo del callejón. ‘El pequeño Jimin’ decían. 'El pequeño Jimin va a hacer grandes cosas'. Hablaban de ti como si fueras esta vista para contemplar, y cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que había habido un error. Pensé que este chico, ese niño pequeño cuya boca no se cerraba nunca, no podía ser sobre quién hablaban.

Alcanzó y alimentó el fuego con un palo que había usado antes, la punta ennegrecida y carbonizada. La llama se encendió brevemente, chispas que se elevaban en el humo.

—Pero entonces, un día, me derribaste y me quitaste una bolsa de tela de la mano. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Recuerdo que me mirabas y yo pensaba que iba a morir una muerte dolorosa. Eso es todo.

Él se rio entre dientes. —Me miraste y dijiste, 'No seas tonto, amigo. No tienes derecho a quitar algo que hace feliz a los demás'. Y luego me sonreíste y echaste a correr.

Me estremecí. —Sí, eso suena como algo que habría dicho. Es más fácil ser descaradamente estimulante cuando tienes once años. El cinismo no había llegado.

Jungkook miró hacia mí y luego hacia el fuego. —No lo sé. Todavía eres descarado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Idiota. Yo soy la definición de humilde. Pero suficiente sobre mí. Seguramente empezaste a perseguirme porque querías decirme lo bien que estaba y disculparte por todo lo que habías hecho. Ser absuelto de tus pecados para llevar una vida justa.

—No —dijo Jungkook—. Quería sacarte la mierda a golpes.

No pude detener el latido de la risa que salió a eso. —Eso es... no sé qué es eso.

Se encogió de hombros. —La verdad. Me habías vuelto loco.

—Tengo la costumbre de hacerlo.

—Tú diste vuelta a esa esquina por el callejón y _sabía_ que estabas atrapado.

—Vi la pared y pensé que estaba jodido.

—Eso es porque lo estabas, —dijo—. Y, sin embargo, todavía te diste la vuelta y nos enfrentaste. Me miraste a los ojos y luego lo siguiente que supe, el callejón estaba lleno de gente y tu mamá y papá y Ji Cheol me estaban amenazando, y yo estaba _seguro_ de que Ji Cheol iba a hacer que mis pezones explotaran.

—Aún es uno de mis mejores rumores. —Le sonreí—. La gente _todavía_ piensa que él puede hacer eso. Yo diría que lo siento por convertirte en piedra, pero honestamente, en realidad no lo hago.

Él sonrió otra vez. Creí ver un destello de dientes. —No pensé que lo hicieras.

—De hecho, probablemente debería darte las gracias.

—¿Por?

—Si no me hubieras perseguido ese día, nunca te hubiera convertido en piedra y Ji Cheol no me habría encontrado. Si lo piensas, eres responsable de todo lo que pasó después.

—Eso es... una forma de verlo.

Le sonreí. —Gracias por ser un imbécil adolescente, Jungkook.

—Exactamente a lo que estaba apuntando —dijo seco como el polvo.

—Entonces, has tenido un éxito admirable. —Volví a poner mi cabeza en mi mochila y volví a mirar las estrellas—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Se quedó callado por un momento. Entonces, —Te fuiste.

—Al castillo.

—Sí. Era de lo único de lo que se podía hablar. ‘El pequeño Jimin y su magia’. ‘El pequeño Jimin será un mago’. ‘El pequeño Jimin ascendió de los barrios pobres al castillo Locke’. —dijo sin un rastro de amargura. De hecho, si tuviera que poner un nombre al tono de su voz, habría pensado que era algo así como orgullo—. Antes de eso. ¿Nunca habías hecho algo así?

—No —dije—. Ni una sola vez. Ji Cheol pensó que podría haber sido una combinación de estar cerca de la pubertad y un instinto de supervivencia. Se manifestó entonces porque lo necesitaba. Ya sabes. Porque eras un idiota.

—De nada, —dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos. —¿Por qué eres galante e inmaculado ahora? —Exigí— La gente como Nochu no crece para ser gente como tú. Debe tener sobrepeso y calvicie y no tener dientes y olor corporal horrible para ir con su actitud hosca. ¡Pero no! Eres todo musculoso y maravilloso y atrevido y asombroso y santa jodida mierda que no estoy hablando ahora. —Porque, ¿qué coño estaba yo pensando? ¿Por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada?

Y su sonrisa era _cegadora_.

—Oh mierda. Eso no es lo que quise decir. En absoluto. Ah, mira por allí. Hay un árbol que parece un dragón. Eso es sin duda una señal.

—Correcto. Un signo de que necesitabas una distracción y fallaste miserablemente en encontrar una.

—Dices tú. Fue una distracción perfecta. Estamos hablando de eso, ¿verdad?

—Ajá. ¿Musculoso y maravilloso, dices?

—Desde un punto de vista clínico, —le aseguré—. No hay nada más.

—No hay nada más.

_Desprecié_ cuando él repitió mis propias palabras de nuevo hacia mí y las hizo sonar absolutamente ridículas.

—Al menos algunas cosas no cambian. Entonces eras bastardo y eres un bastardo ahora. A veces.

—A veces, —dijo, la sonrisa nunca vacilante—. ¿Está bien?

Le fruncí el ceño. —Me retracto. Todo el tiempo.

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Saber qué?

—El efecto que tienes en la gente.

Eso... era extraño. Nunca había pensado en ello, para ser honesto. No pasé por la vida queriendo afectar a otras personas. Quería aprender magia y convertirme en un mago. Quería que Ji Cheol estuviera orgulloso de mí y confiado en mis habilidades. Quería que mi mamá sonriera todos los días y que mi padre pudiera poner los pies al final del día y no preocuparse por lo que traería el mañana. Quería que Heechul y Tiggy nunca más conocieran el aguijón de un látigo o los confines de una jaula. Quería a Jungkook. Quería que Jungkook estuviera feliz y vivo y sonriera todo el tiempo.

Yo quería más, pero como eso no podía suceder, tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

—El rey dijo que no sonreías —exclamé.

Jungkook pareció sorprendido. —¿Qué?

—En tu ceremonia. Dijo que nunca te ve sonreír. Y pensé que era extraño porque te veo sonreír todo el tiempo.

—¿Lo haces?

—Bueno sí. Como ahora mismo.

—Simplemente... no tienes...

Incliné la cabeza hacia él. —¿Qué?

Él suspiró. —Después de ser llevados al castillo, la gente empezó a darse cuenta de que las vidas que les daban en los barrios bajos no eran siempre las vidas que debían tener. Pensaban que, si uno de los suyos podía llegar a ser alguien tan importante, que podrían cambiar la forma de sus destinos también. Tú los inspiraste, Jimin.

—No lo sabía —dije honestamente—. Realmente no. Vuelvo. A los barrios pobres. En cada oportunidad que tengo. No tanto como solía hacerlo, pero todavía lo intento.

—Lo sé. Y eso es lo que lo hace aún más importante. Tus acciones. Y por eso aprendí a leer. Es por eso que aprendí a escribir. Es por eso que cambié mi nombre. Es por eso que me uní al Ejército del Rey. Es por eso que mantuve la cabeza baja y trabajé hasta que mi espalda dolió y mis dedos sangraron. Es por eso que fui reclutado en los caballeros. Es por eso que me ascendieron a Caballero Comandante.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No. Ese has sido tú. Ese has sido sólo tú. Yo no...

—Pero fue por tu culpa que lo hice. —Miró sus manos—. No directamente, pero podría haber sido así. Pensé que, si pudieras cambiar tu futuro, para convertirlo en algo más, entonces tal vez también podría hacerlo. Que podía hacer lo suficiente para sacar a mi mamá de los barrios pobres y darle la vida que merecía después de soportar a un hijo como yo. —Tomó un respiro y lo soltó lentamente—. Lo hice, Jimin. Principalmente. Cambié mi futuro. Pero ella murió antes de que pudiera cambiar el suyo. Le hice una promesa. Antes. Que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para llegar a ser más grande de lo que yo había nacido, ser más de lo que mi condición permitía. Y yo... necesitaba... _Necesito_ cumplir esa promesa.

Sentí frío. —Lo siento, —dije, por inadecuada que fuera—. No lo sabía. —Y había preguntas que quería ( _necesitaba_ ) hacer: cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué.

Pero todas se me clavaron en la garganta y no dije nada más. Nunca había conocido la pérdida de un padre. Ni siquiera podía empezar a entender.

—La mayoría no… —murmuró—. No me conocen como Nochu. Sólo conocen a Jeon Jungkook.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano en la mía, dejándola descansar en su regazo.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, y él los miró fijamente. No me gustó cuando me dolió, aunque mi acto de comodidad me lastimara más. —Te conozco, —dije en voz baja—Ya sé cómo has sido. Y cómo eres ahora. —Dudé, pero empujé a través de ello—. ¿Los demás lo saben? ¿De dónde vienes? —Quería decir si Yugyeom lo sabía.

Y pensé que conocía la respuesta, pero todavía necesitaba oírlo de él, no importa cuán aplastante sería.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Suspiré y retiré mi mano. Estaba decepcionado, aunque no sabía si debería estarlo.

No era asunto mío lo que le dijo a la gente acerca de sí mismo. Necesitaba recordar eso. El hecho de que estuviera orgulloso de dónde venía no significaba que los demás sintieran lo mismo.

Los barrios pobres eran horribles, seguro, pero habían sido mi hogar durante la primera mitad de mi vida, y yo conocí la felicidad allí. No vi la necesidad de esconder de dónde venía porque otros podrían mirarme desde arriba.

Por supuesto, la mayoría ya sabía que yo era de los barrios pobres. Pero, por algo, eso sólo hizo que el dolor fuera un poco peor, que Jungkook pudiera ver que a la mayoría no le importaba una mierda sobre mí, pero todavía decidía esconderse a sí mismo.

Y quizás, por un breve instante, me entretuvo un oscuro pensamiento: ¿Qué tan fácil sería dejar que se me escapara a Yugyeom que su prometido había nacido en los barrios pobres? ¿Yugyeom todavía estaría tan dispuesto a casarse con Jungkook? Sería tan fácil.

Entonces Jungkook sería libre y podría…

No.

No. Eso no es lo que yo era. Eso no es lo que soy. Nunca podría hacerle eso, no importaba lo que sentía por él. No era mi secreto para contarlo.

—No es así, —dijo, y casi sonaba como si estuviera suplicando—. No me avergüenzo de ser de los barrios pobres. Es sólo que... no puedo...

—No dije que lo hicieras —dije, tratando de sacarlo de su miseria—. Tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, ¿sabes? No necesitas justificarte. Especialmente conmigo. Estoy orgulloso de lo lejos que has llegado. Y me halaga que creas que he ayudado de cualquier manera que hice, aunque no creo que merezca eso. Te prometo que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—No está destinado a ser un secreto, —dijo—. Tienes que creerme sobre eso.

—Lo hago, —le dije, aunque parecía una mentira.

—¿Podemos...?

—Es tarde, —dije, porque pude ver esto convirtiéndose en algo más condenatorio—Debería dormir un poco. ¿Estás bien para el primer turno?

El asintió. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró un momento después. Tal vez comprendió que ya era hora de detenernos antes de que ya no pudiéramos parar.

—Dame un par de horas y me haré cargo, —le dije.

Él apartó la mirada.

Me volví de mi lado lejos de él y traté de tomar calma, incluso respirar. Cerrar mi mente para poder dormir por lo menos un poco.

Por supuesto que no fue tan fácil. Nunca lo había sido y todo lo que podía pensar ahora era _JungkookJungkookJungkook_ y _NochuNochuNochu_. Sobre cómo podría ser tan estúpido pensar que podría llegar a conocerlo mejor sin que haya consecuencias.

Sin permitir que él se metiera aún más bajo mi piel. Eso estaba resultando difícil.

Después de lo que se sentía como eones, dijo, —¿Jimin?

Pensé en ignorarlo. Fingiendo dormir. En su lugar, le dije, —Sí. —Mi voz era áspera.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—¿A quién?

—A Koklanaris.

Sonreí, aunque no podía verlo. La mayoría nunca pensó en hacer esa pregunta, así que por supuesto él sí.

—El día después de llevar a Tiggy y Heechul al castillo, fue arrestado y acusado de abuso y crueldad a criaturas mágicas. Están protegidas, ya sabes. Mientras no hayan lastimado a nadie, están protegidas por la ley. Todo su circo fue desmantelado, y él está en una cárcel en el desierto. Estará allí por mucho tiempo.

—Por tu culpa, —dijo.

—No podía dejar que se saliese con la suya con lo que hizo. No era justo, y no permitiría que eso le sucediera a nadie más. —Pensé en parar allí, pero la verdad por la verdad, ¿no? Así es como se juega el juego. —Casi lo maté en ese claro. Estuve muy cerca. Lo envié a la cárcel, así que nunca tendría que hacerlo. Si tiene suerte, ahí es donde se quedará. Porque si vuelvo a verlo, no se irá.

Dijo, — _Jimin_ —como si yo hubiera logrado algo maravilloso. Como si le hubiera revelado un gran secreto que sólo _él_ y yo sabríamos.

Y supongo que sí.

Así que dormí y soñé con correr por las calles de los barrios pobres, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, con los pulmones ardiendo. Y me reí porque a pesar de que me persiguieron en un callejón sin salida, mi piedra angular estaba allí y nunca dejó que nada me hiciera daño. Porque sólo él podía hacer eso, y allí, en un mundo que no existía, nunca lo haría.

JUNGKOOK me despertó un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Se arrastró bajo su manta mientras me sentaba.

Su cabeza estaba cerca de mi rodilla. A pocos centímetros de distancia, de verdad.

Él me miró. Lo miré.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos.

Me pregunté sobre este hombre complejo, este caballero de los barrios pobres que no quería nada más que convertirse en algo más.

Pensé que era posible que hubiera levantado la vista hacia las estrellas y hubiera deseado las mismas cosas que yo.

Qué gracioso que nuestros caminos se cruzaron como lo hicieron. Entonces y ahora.

Y cómo cada vez no era el momento adecuado, por mucho que pudiera desear que fuera así.

Y me dije que necesitábamos encontrar a Yugyeom pronto, porque no podía tenerlo así. No podía tenerlo a mi alcance. No cuando tendría que dejarlo ir una vez que devolviéramos al príncipe. Estaba enamorado.

Y yo no era el tipo de hombre que alguna vez lo iba a intentar y meterme entre algo así. Conseguiríamos que Yugyeom regresara y regresarían al Castillo Locke y yo me iría al norte. Habría una boda, y enviaría mis disculpas al faltar a la ceremonia y mis felicitaciones por una unión tan alegre. Aprendería lo que necesitaba aprender con Eung Soo. Volvería a la ciudad de Lockes bajo control y todo estaría bien.

Todo sería maravilloso.

Jungkook sería feliz, y yo estaría feliz por él. Este estúpido enamoramiento que yo había promovido no sería más que un recuerdo lejano, y un día encontraría a otra persona destinada a ser mi piedra angular, y en cualquier momento que encontrara a Jungkook en los pasillos o estuviera cerca de él en la Sala del Trono, sonreiría y me sonreiría de vuelta.

Pensaríamos fugazmente en esta pequeña aventura que habíamos tenido en los primeros días.

Y luego seguiríamos adelante.

Porque eso es lo único que _podríamos_ hacer.

Aun así.

Tuve que contenerme de pasar los dedos por su pelo. Ahora sabía por qué Ji Cheol había dicho que temía por mi corazón.

Yo también lo hacía.


	25. La cruz inclinada

LA CIUDAD de Lockes era la capital de Verania. El rey residía en el Castillo Locke. En su mayor parte, era precioso.

Los puertos estaban lo suficientemente lejos y el aire era claro y fresco. Los caminos, especialmente alrededor del castillo, estaban bien mantenidos y con maravillosos jardines.

A menudo se decía que la única mancha en la ciudad de Lockes eran los barrios pobres, esa zona que se extendía a lo largo del borde oriental de la ciudad. Pero en su mayor parte, la ciudad de Lockes era brillante y vibrante, un faro de seguridad y el sueño de los veranianos.

Meridian City era exactamente lo contrario.

Era suciedad y polvo, sexo y libertinaje. Ni una sola persona en Meridian City podía tirar la primera piedra, porque todos estaban bañados en pecado. Estos eran los ladrones y los asesinos. Eran los mentirosos y los tramposos. Éstos eran los que se deslizaban en la oscuridad, para robarte la cartera o para apuñalarte en los riñones. Si necesitabas esconderte de la ley, ibas a Meridian City.

Si querías beber y drogarte y dormir con extraños (generalmente todo en el mismo lugar), ibas a Meridian City.

El aire apestaba a humo. Había basura en las calles. La gente vagaba borracha, riendo y gritando. Los hombres jodían putas en los callejones. Las mujeres jodían a las putas en las puertas. Las madame y los proxenetas rondaban por las esquinas, asegurándose de que sus chicas y chicos se presentaran mientras caminaban por las calles.

Era todo lo que la ciudad de Lockes no era.

Y me encantaba.

Era rabia y deseos básicos. Era ira y tristeza y desesperación y desesperanza, pero era honesta. Golpeaba con un corazón corrompido, enfermo, pero lo llevaba con la frente en alto y no ponían excusas por lo que era. Meridian City era _equivocada_ y _lo sabía._

Y hubo un tiempo en que pude haber entrado en la ciudad sin tener que esconder mi cara. Pero cuanto más mayor era, mi nombre había sido más difundido y más reconocible me había vuelto.

No me importaba, en realidad no, pero con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, y especialmente con Jungkook a mi lado, iba a hacer que fuera difícil ver a quién necesitábamos ver antes de ir a Old Clearing.

Necesitaba información y sólo había una persona en Meridian City de la que podía conseguirla.

—Ustedes dos tendrán que quedarse fuera de la ciudad, —le dije a Heechul y a Tiggy la tarde que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad.

Podía oír a grupos de viajeros en el Camino Viejo a través de los árboles de los Bosques Oscuros —Será demasiado difícil para todos nosotros entrar sin ser reconocidos. No creo que vaya a tomar tanto tiempo.

—Pero yo quiero ver a Mamá, —Tiggy retumbó.

—Lo sé —dije—. Pero esto no es ese tipo de visita. No podemos quedarnos. Y Ustedes dos no son exactamente discretos.

—Me molesta esa observación —dijo Heechul—. Soy el más discreto.

—Yo también, —dijo Tiggy.

—Dice el unicornio gay sin cuerno y el medio gigante. Atraen demasiada atención. Porque son tan increíbles.

Ambos se pavonearon. Como yo sabía que lo harían.

—¿Quién es Mamá? —preguntó Jungkook.

—¿No le dijiste nada? —preguntó Heechul—. ¿Va a encontrarte con Mamá por primera vez y no voy a estar allí para _verlo_? ¡Ni siquiera necesito decirte lo injusto que es eso!

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Y, sin embargo, lo dices de todos modos.

—Esto va a ser algo que no me va a gustar, ¿no? —dijo Jungkook—. Siento que eso ya ha sucedido mucho en este viaje.

—Aventura, —lo corregí—. No es un viaje. Aventuras. Los viajes implican vacaciones. Aventura implica grandiosidad. Y no, no le he hablado de Mamá.

Todavía no ha surgido exactamente.

—Pero, —gimoteó Heechul—, va a ser histérico, inquietante y maravilloso y vas a hacer que me lo pierda. ¿Qué te he hecho? Nombra una cosa. Espera. No contestes eso. Acabo de pensar en cuarenta cosas.

—Al menos —dije.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme quién es Mamá? —Jungkook preguntó mientras le entregaba una túnica con capucha de la mochila que Heechul llevaba. Saqué una similar, apagada y gris, y la puse sobre mis hombros, tirando de la capucha sobre mi cara.

—Ella dirige La Cruz Inclinada entre otras cosas, —dijo Heechul con apenas júbilo contenido—. El único burdel y taberna gay en Meridian City. Y ella es el hada madrina drag de Jimin.

MERIDIAN CITY estaba dirigido por un consejo con una figura política elegida para hacer los discursos bonitos y las promesas defectuosas. Ellos alabaron la reforma, los planes para limpiar las calles, para hacer la ciudad más hospitalaria, menos un sumidero.

El problema era, si vivías o visitabas Meridian City de forma regular, lo más probable era que no dieras dos mierdas sobre hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Así que los viejos fueron eliminados y las nuevas personas fueron votadas, todas diciendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Era un círculo, y uno que se había sostenido durante décadas.

Pero todos sabían la verdad.

Si necesitabas armas, ibas a Feng, un barril de hombre con la mitad de los dientes.

Si necesitabas drogas, ibas a Letnia, una hermosa mujer mayor con un parche y gusto por los cigarros.

Si querías algo más, ibas a Mamá.

Y necesitaba información.

Tiré de mi capucha más apretada alrededor de mi cara mientras nos movíamos a través de la muchedumbre. Creí ver una orgía en acción por una puerta abierta.

Una mujer en un rincón me dijo que había nacido con seis dedos y que hacía trabajos manuales mucho más intensos. Un hombre intentó venderme pescado podrido. Una chica que no era mucho más joven que yo me dijo con ojos vidriosos que había soñado conmigo la noche anterior. Un chico que tenía que estar justo en su adolescencia me preguntó si quería una mamada.

—Soy barato, —dijo con un poco de orgullo.

Yo tiré de Jungkook y seguí caminando.

Jungkook tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y parecía horrorizado y cachondo a la vez. Era una buena mirada en él.

—¿Nunca has estado aquí antes? —pregunté, viendo la señal de La Cruz Inclinada a lo lejos—. Supuse que los muchachos del ejército habían pasado por aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza. —La mayoría lo hizo. Nunca he visto el punto. No necesito nada de lo que se ofrece aquí.

Me reí oscuramente. —Ahora, ciertamente no puede ser verdad. Puedes conseguir _de todo_ aquí.

—¿Eso es así, Jimin? ¿Es eso lo que haces? —Su voz era áspera, casi como si me estuviera juzgando.

Le sonreí con una sonrisa que no alcanzó mis ojos. —Tienes que escucharme. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando lleguemos, me dejas hablar. No hables con Mamá hasta que ella te hable. No le haces preguntas. No la amenazas ni intentes intimidarla. Ni siquiera la miras con curiosidad. Ella puede y te destruirá y no podré hacer nada para detenerla.

—Suenas asustado de ella, —dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Oh no. No tengo miedo de ella. Nunca lo he tenido. Nunca le he dado razón para hacerme temerla. Pero eso no significa que no la respete. Ella no vende a los chicos. Ella no permite las drogas más duras en sus negocios. Y ella cuida de sus chicos y chicas. Están allí porque quieren estar, no porque los obliga. No están se están vendiendo las calles. Son cortesanas y son libres de ir y venir cuando les plazca. Mientras sigan sus reglas, las mantiene seguras.

—Una puta sigue siendo una puta, no importa cómo la disfraces —dijo Jungkook.

—Conservemos esa opinión para nosotros mismos, —dije—. Me lo agradecerás más tarde.

—Deberías haberme dejado llevar mi espada. No puedo protegerte si...

—Nada de armas —dije—. Fui claro en eso. Y no necesito que me protejas. Tengo mi magia, y si algo sucede, entonces seré yo quien te proteja.

A eso, él no tenía réplica. Mientras lo llevaba a través de la multitud, sentía el calor de su piel bajo mis dedos.

Este lugar me volvía loco. Me picaba la piel.

Llegamos a las puertas principales de La Cruz Inclinada. Había un hombre grande que no había visto antes. No había estado aquí en meses, así que no me sorprendió que hubiera nuevo personal. Era enorme, más grande que Jungkook incluso, y sostenía sus brazos sobre su pecho de tal manera que le decía a cualquiera y a todos que se fueran.

Así que le sonreí. —Tengo negocios aquí.

Él me fulminó con la mirada. —¿Eso es así? ¿Quieres ser follado?

—Probablemente no hoy, —dije, y Jungkook hizo un ruido asfixiante detrás de mí—. Tengo que ver a Mamá.

—¿Es eso así?

—Sí, ¿puedes dejarme entrar?

—Piérdete, muchacho. A menos que seas un cliente que pague, sal de mi vista. Mamá no tiene tiempo para ti.

Me reí. —No me voy a ir. Me vas a dejar entrar.

—¿Lo haré? ¿O te voy a romper la cara?

—Tienes que ser nuevo aquí —dije, y eso lo _cabreó_.

—Jimin, —siseó Jungkook—. No hagas enojar al hombre extremadamente grande.

Él agarró y juntó mi túnica, y supe que se estaba preparando para empujarme detrás de él e meterse entre nosotros dos. Era casi dulce.

—Un poco demasiado tarde para eso —dijo el portero, separándose de la pared.

Balanceó el cuello de lado a lado, haciendo sonar las articulaciones. Tenía las manos del tamaño de mi cara. Probablemente dolería. Los puños tan grandes solían hacerlo.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y saqué un pequeño disco plano.

Fue tallado en piedra negra e incrustado con líneas de oro. Era pesado y no se podía confundir lo que era. Mantuve la palma abierta para que el portero pudiera verla. Tartamudeó hasta detenerse y sus ojos se abrieron. Él parecía nervioso y casi me sentía un poco como un culo por antagonizarlo como lo hice.

Casi.

—Perdóname —dijo—. Entre, señor. Ella está en su oficina. Taemin le mostrará el camino.

—Gracias —dije—. Hiciste un buen trabajo. En realidad, estaba un poco intimidado.

Abrió la puerta y me sonrió tímidamente. Admito, me he derretido un poco.

—Oh mis dioses, eres _adorable_ y...

Jungkook me arrastró por la puerta, apretando mi brazo. La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, el largo pasillo sin ventanas era oscuro frente a nosotros. Mamá dijo que era para el ambiente. Elegí creerle.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —exigió Jungkook.

Le mostré el disco. —El medallón de Mamá. Muy raro. Creo que sólo tres o cuatro personas tienen uno. Significa que puedo ir y venir cuando quiera.

—Puedes ir y venir a un burdel siempre que te plazca —dijo él con aplomo.

Yo meneé las cejas. —Bueno, tal vez no sea _ese tipo_ de ir y venir.

Él gimió. —Caí en eso.

—Sin dudarlo, —estuve de acuerdo—. Pero no. No soy uno de los que participan en los servicios ofrecidos. Mamá y yo tenemos un trato.

—¿Y cuál sería?

Me encogí de hombros. —Me conoció cuando tenía diecisiete años. Quería que viniera a trabajar para ella cuando tuviera dieciocho años. Le dije que quería esperar para tener relaciones sexuales hasta que estuviera con alguien que amaba. Me dijo que eso era una tontería. Le dije que era una vieja vaca amargada por pensar así. Entonces nos reímos y nos emborrachamos y ella me hizo pastel de carne y yo le traje sus pelucas y ahora tengo su medallón.

Me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

—Lo sé —dijo—. Ya no cuestiono las cosas que te suceden. Lo hace todo más fácil.

Le sonreí. —Esa es la mejor manera de pasar por la vida. Creer todo lo que digo y no cuestionarlo en absoluto. Si Heechul te dice lo contrario, es porque él está celoso y un mentiroso, así que ignóralo.

—¿Entonces eres virgen?

—Eh ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que no ibas a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que estés enamorado. Eres virgen.

—¿Quién dice que no he estado enamorado? —Mi voz estaba nivelada, casi fría, pero la parte de atrás de mi cuello se sentía sudorosa y realmente no quería tener esta conversación con él.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Lo estuviste?

—Vamos a fingir que esta conversación no está sucediendo, —dije rápidamente—Eso sería increíble.

Su ceño se profundizó.

Fui a poner el medallón en mi bolsillo sólo para ver que él todavía se aferraba a mi brazo y no parecía inclinado a dejarlo ir. Rodé mis ojos hacia él y nos llevé hacia la taberna.

La taberna en sí tenía otra entrada en el extremo oeste del edificio, y el estruendo de voces y música sangró a través de puertas cerradas a nuestra izquierda, a pesar de que era mediodía a mediados de la semana.

Directamente delante de nosotros había una gran escalera con una llamativa araña colgada sobre ella, los cristales colgando de ella, grandes y sin cortar. La alfombra era de color rojo y la escalera de una madera dura profunda, oscurecida, desde el medio de los Bosques Oscuros. Los sofás se alineaban en las paredes.

Había puertas a ambos lados de los pasillos ramificados. Algunas estaban cerradas. Otras estaban vacías, revelando habitaciones con camas y tocadores. Estas habitaciones eran las habitaciones vainilla, yo lo sabía. Tenías que bajar al sótano si querías látigos y tapones. Mamá se aseguró de que me quedara fuera del sótano, dada mi propensión a querer ver y sentir todo. Me había dicho que no quería que me corrompieran tan rápido.

Le dije que estaba bien con la corrupción. Entonces ella me mostró un dispositivo de madera fino que se supone que se inserta en el pene y le dije que estaba en completo acuerdo de evitar toda y cada corrupción durante el tiempo que fuera humanamente posible. Ella simplemente se río y río y río.

¡Y todos los chicos! ¡Y los hombres! Ellos rondaban alrededor, algunos en trajes, otros en absolutamente nada. Eran jóvenes y viejos, flacos y gordos, y bajos y todo lo demás porque Mamá sabía que los gustos eran variados. Algunos querían un papi peludo. Otros querían un chico sin pelo. Otros querían a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Le doy a la gente felicidad, —me había dicho—. Incluso si es sólo por una hora. Porque hay felicidad en la liberación.

Nos miraban con ojos interesados. Calculadores. Planificadores. Preguntándose por quién habríamos venido aquí. A quién escogeríamos. Si fuéramos una pareja que necesitaba un tercero o si nos gustaría ir a habitaciones separadas.

Taemin estaba en la recepción. Era un hombre alto y delgado, de piel casi incolora.

Era dolorosamente hermoso, su cabello rubio caía alrededor de sus hombros. Estaba convencido de que no era completamente humano, que debía tener algo de elfo, pero ni él ni Mamá me lo dirían.

—Jimin, —dijo, su voz ligera y musical. Debería haber sabido que la capucha no lo engañaría—. Qué maravilloso es verte de nuevo. ¿Has vuelto para aceptar mi oferta?

Sí, Taemin quería follarme. Había dejado eso muy claro repetidamente. Ni siquiera me cobraría, aunque ya no lo hacía. Sólo en ocasiones especiales para los clientes más estimados. Pero por mí, él sólo quería probar mi piel.

Tiré de mi capucha y Jungkook hizo lo mismo.

Vi que los ojos se abrieron a nuestro alrededor y los susurros empezaron. Ellos sabían quiénes éramos. Algunos no sabían por qué estábamos aquí, pero eso no importaba.

Los ojos de Taemin se volvieron hacia Jungkook con un débil desinterés antes de volverse hacia mí. Eran del verde más brillante que jamás había visto en una persona. Casi mágico.

—Taemin, —dije en saludo—. Estás hermoso como siempre.

Él ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, sus labios en una línea delgada, sin sangre y casi transparentes.

—La adulación te llevará a todas partes conmigo, Jimin de lo Salvaje. Tú lo sabes. Tengo una habitación reservada. ¿Debo abrirla? Supongo que podría entretenerme con la idea de un tercero si insistes.—

Volvió a mirar a Jungkook y luego a mí—. Pero preferiría que fueras tú solo. ¿Sabías que la magia tiene sabor? Como un relámpago. Como fuego. Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar ese sabor en tu piel.

El agarre de Jungkook en mi brazo se tensó exponencialmente. Traté de tirar de él, pero sus dedos mordían en mi piel. Taemin, por supuesto, no se perdió nada.

—¿El Caballero necesita un joven? —preguntó—. Entiendo cómo de... frustrante debe ser, siendo prometido a un príncipe. Experiencia personal, podrías decir. —Sus ojos volvieron a mí —Nunca ser capaz de... _tomar_ lo que quieres.

—Nadie está tomando nada —gruñó Jungkook, y si _eso_ no hacía tartamudear mi corazón, no sé qué lo hacía.

Lástima que fuera poco apropiado. Yo no estaba más en peligro aquí de lo que lo estaría en casa en el castillo. Taemin nunca me haría daño.

Y aunque quisiera, Mamá no lo permitiría. Jungkook simplemente no sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas.

Le dije, —Sabes lo que quiero para mí, Taemin.

Sus labios se curvaron. —Sí. _Amor_. Qué mezquina emoción.

—¿Pero la lujuria no lo es?

Él mostró sus dientes. —La lujuria está en todos nosotros. No necesitas amor para tenerla.

Juegos antiguos, esto. Tuve la fugaz idea de presentarle a Hanbyul. Eso fue un pensamiento escalofriante. —Tengo que ver a Mamá.

Estaba mirando a Jungkook, la irritación se extendía claramente en su rostro.

— Ella está ocupada.

—Taemin.

—Tu príncipe fue tomado por un dragón —le dijo a Jungkook—. Lástima. Era muy exquisito.

Había una cierta taciturnidad en él que no podía dejar de admirar. Entonces su voz cambió, sólo un poco, del frío a la helada

—Deberías soltar a Jimin ahora. Antes de que haya un problema.

— _Taemin_.

Ambos me ignoraron.

—Ya tienes un problema, —dijo Jungkook con voz caliente—. No lo vas a tocar.

Taemin sonrió. —Tal vez hoy no. Pero pronto. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que la magia tenía un sabor. Quiero su tormenta en mi lengua.

—Oh, por Dios, por favor —dije.

—Jimin, nos vamos, —dijo Jungkook, tratando de empujarme hacia la puerta.

—Detente—dije, tirando de mi brazo—. Esto no es nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado. Si algo te está molestando, entonces ve a esperar afuera.

Se estremeció cuando me volví hacia Taemin—. Y _tú_. Llévanos con Mamá o iré yo mismo. No tengo tiempo para tu mierda hoy, Taemin. O te mueves o sales de mi camino.

Me observó con esos ojos fríos. Sus labios se crisparon una vez, como si pensara que yo era precioso, y asintió.

—Pero claro, Jimin. Estoy seguro de que Mamá ya no está ocupada. Eres diferente de lo que eras antes. —Su mirada se arrastró por mi cuerpo, luego retrocedió—En tantas maneras diferentes.

Y luego se volvió hacia la escalera y se alejó.

—Maldito Taemin, —murmuré, sabiendo que él podía oírme. Volví a mirar a Jungkook—. ¿Vienes?

Él me frunció el ceño. —No te dejaré solo aquí.

—Por el amor de... Mira. Sólo recuerda lo que dije sobre Mamá. No puedes ni siquiera mirarla, Jungkook. No es cómo se hacen las cosas aquí. Te matará tan pronto como te mire.

—A veces me pregunto acerca de la compañía que guardas, —dijo.

Lo miré y me pregunté eso también. Tal vez yo era un masoquista. Eso ciertamente explicaría mucho.

—Tengo mis razones. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Él murmuró algo entre dientes que no pude entender. Elegí creer que era consentimiento entusiasta por todo lo que le había dicho. Tendría que ser lo suficientemente bueno. Estaba en buena gracia con Mamá, pero eso llegaba hasta cierto punto.

Sentí que los ojos de los muchachos y los hombres nos seguían mientras caminábamos por la habitación hacia la escalera.

El aire olía a flores y sudor y sexo.

Era un aroma embriagador, lo suficientemente picante como para emborrachar un poco si se respiraba demasiado. Mamá dijo que eran todas las feromonas que liberaban las flores y los humanos.

Pensé que era más que eso, que ella había usado la ingeniera Letnia para una droga ingeniosa que circulaba la habitación a través de los ventiladores de techo que giraban perezosamente por encima, reduciendo las inhibiciones, aumentando el calor.

Ella había sonreído con su sonrisa enigmática cuando le había dicho eso, llamándome chico tonto, plantando un beso pegajoso en mi mejilla.

Jungkook se arrimó muy cerca de mi espalda y, a pesar de mi molestia por sus indicaciones de que yo no podía manejarme, que era un chico joven y tonto sin experiencia en cómo funcionaba el mundo, encontré su insistencia en protegerme de las amenazas percibidas extrañamente entrañable.

Una parte de mí quería apretar los dientes para recordarle que había sobrevivido veinte años sin él. Que yo podía manejarme. Y pensé que lo sabía. Pensé que sabía que era más que capaz de hacer frente a cualquier amenaza contra mi persona, pero por alguna razón, todavía sentía la necesidad de intentar defenderme del mundo.

Sería reconfortante, si yo lo permitiera.

Pero no podía. No debía sentirme seguro con él. Así no.

Seguimos a Taemin por las escaleras, con todos los ojos en la habitación en nosotros mientras ascendíamos. Los ignoré. Jungkook les gruñó. O algo así.

Fuimos conducidos por un largo pasillo, y los sonidos de sexo resonaron alrededor de nosotros a puertas cerradas.

Alguien preguntó si a papi le gustaba eso. Otro suplicó con una voz rota. Otro gemía.

Había aprendido a ignorar los sonidos del burdel, pero los ojos de Jungkook estaban abiertos de par en par y él extendió la mano y agarró mi brazo de nuevo, los dedos mordiéndome la piel. Pensé en alejarme de nuevo, pero no lo hice.

Una gran puerta adornada estaba al final del pasillo. _MAMA_ estaba grabado a fuego en la madera, rodeado de hojas talladas y árboles hechos para parecer pollas.

Ella amaba la naturaleza y las pollas, me lo había dicho una vez, así que ¿por qué no combinar las dos? No había argumentado contrario sobre tal cosa. Rara vez lo había con Mamá.

Taemin golpeó dos veces, esperó un golpe, luego abrió la puerta.


	26. Mamá

La oficina era circular, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pinturas de sus cortesanas favoritas, todas en posiciones diversas, unas más obscenas que otras. Había una gran estantería en un lado llena de todo, desde filosofía antigua hasta el porno más duro.

Mamá era brillante y despiadada, pero ella también era muy culta y sabía más sobre el mundo que casi cualquier otra persona que conocía. Había pasado sus años más jóvenes viajando a través de Verania y más allá de sus fronteras.

Ella me había contado muchas historias de las tierras al este, donde la gente hablaba en un lenguaje que sonaba como ladridos de perros. Una vez, se había perdido allí y de alguna manera terminó en un a trío con dos hombres que tenían pollas de veinticinco centímetros mientras un volcán retumbaba amenazadoramente en el fondo.

Ella había dicho que no podían entenderse en absoluto, pero uno no necesitaba entender cuando podía permitir que el cuerpo hablara.

A veces, creía que Mamá está llena de mierda. Pero yo no descartaría que casi hubiese estado a punto de arder en lava mientras recibía una estocada.

Ella era ese tipo de persona.

Y aquí estaba ella, sentada detrás de su enorme escritorio, regia y orgullosa e intimidante como el infierno. Bueno, para la mayoría de la gente, supongo.

No para mí.

Llevaba una peluca rubia, corta y seria alrededor de su cara. La piel pálida de su rostro estaba inmaculadamente cubierta de maquillaje, el rojo oscuro en sus mejillas, los ojos ahumados, los labios rojos y brillantes. Un corsé negro apretado empujaba hacia arriba su pecho, la ilusión de pechos tan bien hecha que era imposible ver que eran falsos.

Nunca le pregunté cómo lo hacía, cómo hacía que todo parecía tan real, porque me había dicho que una dama, como un mago, nunca revelaba sus secretos. Nunca le pedí su nombre real y ella nunca me lo dijo.

Siempre sería Mamá hasta que ella dijera lo contrario.

Y dominaba a la mayoría de los hombres. Se llamaba a sí misma la mujer más alta en cautiverio. Le había dicho que parecía más libre que cualquier otra persona que había conocido. Se puso triste entonces, por un momento. Pero como la mayoría de las emociones reales en ella, pasó en un instante, y puso una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Ella era grande, callosa, ruidosa y temeraria, y absolutamente maravillosa.

Taemin estaba junto a la puerta mientras yo pasaba junto a él. Jungkook dejó caer su agarre de mi brazo. Mi hada madrina drag presionó una uña larga en su labio, la piel de hundiéndose en un hoyuelo mientras su mirada se fijó en mí.

—Jimin,—ronroneó, la voz profunda y fuerte—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

—Mamá, —dije en saludo. Caminé alrededor del escritorio y tomé su mano en la mía, besando el dorso—. Estás hermosa como siempre.

Ella rio entre dientes. —¿Verdad? Me desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que es que sea capaz de agraciar a otros con mi presencia.

Le besé la mano de nuevo antes de soltarla. —Humilde.

—No tengo ningún uso para las humildades, —dijo—. Humilde significa debilidad.

—Soy humilde, —le dije—. No soy débil.

—No eres humilde —dijo—. Tu magia no te permitirá serlo.

Oh, ella y yo bailamos. O tal vez me esté molestando. Me moví de nuevo alrededor del escritorio. Jungkook miró entre los dos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No crees? —preguntó ella—. Cuán positivamente esclarecedor. En mi experiencia, la mayoría de los magos ni siquiera saben el significado de la modestia.

—No soy la mayoría de los magos.

—Oh, cómo te he echado de menos, —dijo mamá, palmeando las manos—Ha sido demasiado tiempo, precioso. No me gusta cuando te alejas de mí por demasiado tiempo. Dime. ¿Son verdaderos los rumores?

Casi no quería preguntar, pero Mamá esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella hablaría con o sin que yo la incitara.

—¿Y cuáles son esos rumores?

Miró a Jungkook, por primera vez reconociéndolo desde que entramos en la habitación, y lo supe. Podía ser _parecer recatada_ , pero Mamá nunca había conocido la sutileza. Ni siquiera estaban cerca de ser conocidos. No pensé que pudieras ser sutil y ser una drag Queen. Simplemente no era posible.

—¿Un Caballero, entonces? —preguntó ella con inocencia, aunque sus ojos la habían delatado.

—Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook, —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz plana—. Prometido al príncipe Yugyeom. El futuro Rey Consorte.

—Señor —dijo. Luego tosió. Se ahogó, tal vez—. Eh. Señora. Señora Mamá. Su Majestad.

—Oh mis dioses, —gemí.

La sonrisa de Mamá estaba llena de dientes. —¿Su Majestad? Podría acostumbrarme a eso. —Levantó la mano hacia Jungkook.

La miró torpemente hasta que lo pateé en la espinilla. Dio un paso adelante y agarró la mano ofrecida, besándola rápidamente antes de retroceder, de pie tan cerca que nuestros brazos se rozaban.

—Gracias por haberme recibido a su casa de putas. Quiero decir a su casa. Donde la gente paga para tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿Está roto? —me preguntó Mamá, con aire divertido.

Fruncí el ceño a Jungkook. —No lo sé.

—Nunca he estado en un burdel —dijo Jungkook rápidamente—. O conocido a una... señora. De su calibre.

—¿Quieres decir con una polla? —preguntó Mamá.

Jungkook volvió a toser. Definitivamente hubo algunos ahogos involucrados.

—¿Sí? Sí. Está esa parte también. He oído hablar de tu... gente.

Oh dioses. Mamá inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Para la mayoría, no habría parecido nada. Pero para aquellos que la conocían, Mamá se preparaba para atacar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _tu gente_? —preguntó.

Tenía que detener el derramamiento de sangre antes de que pudiera comenzar.

—Él quiere decir...

—Chulos —dijo Jungkook—. ¿Es así como les llama? Chulos. Propietarios de burdel. ¿Maestros de putas? ¿Reina del Palacio de Follar?

—¿Reina del Palacio de Follar? —repetí—. ¿De verdad? ¿ _De verdad_? —

Concedido, él no dijo algo despectivo contra las drag Queens, por lo cual estaba agradecido, pero no podía decir si esto era peor. Si ella fue insultada, lo más probable es que Mamá cortara su polla y la clavara a la pared.

—Taemin, —dijo Mamá.

—¿Sí, Mamá?

—Por favor, que se sepa que, a partir de hoy, mi título de trabajo para el negocio es ahora Reina del Palacio de Follar.

—Sí, Mamá.

—Puedes irte.

Taemin cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no antes de mirar a mi entrepierna con sus fríos ojos.

—Me gusta, —me dijo mamá, haciendo un gesto de desprecio a Jungkook.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Por qué_? ¡No te gusta nadie!

—Uh, hola, —dijo Jungkook—. De pie aquí.

—Me _gustas_ , —me dijo.

—Bueno, sí —dije—. Pero me gusta pensar que soy un caso especial.

— _Eres_ un caso especial —dijo dulcemente.

—Me has insultado, ¿verdad?

—Nunca haría una cosa así, —dijo, cruzando las manos delante de ella.

—¿Pero, _Jungkook_? —pregunté—. Odias a los caballeros. Y al gobierno. ¡Y al Rey! Los has llamado escoria capitalista que albergan resentimientos contra los proletarios a pesar de que confían en ellos para la industria.

—Todavía aquí de pie, —dijo Jungkook—. Y no sé qué son los proletarios. Pero siento que alguien me está insultando. De algún modo.

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco. —Se me permite cambiar de idea acerca de la gente, Jimin.

—Simplemente piensas que es caliente, —la acusé, como si esto no fuera un problema común, consenso de todos los presentes en la sala.

—Sí, —dijo Mamá—. Él lo es. Como el fuego. Quiero que me queme. Por toda mi cara.

—Me siento un poco objetivado ahora, —dijo Jungkook.

Fruncí el ceño a Mamá. —Eso no va a pasar. Mantén tus hermosos dedos sucios fuera de él.

—Mmmm, —dijo Mamá.

—¿Mmmm? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿ _Hmmm_?

—Sólo estoy dándome cuenta de algo —dijo—. ¿Has tenido muchas de esas últimamente, Jimin? ¿Descubrimientos? ¿Epifanías?

—Me estoy dando cuenta de algunas cosas en este momento, —le dije—. Y varías de ellas te involucran. Spoiler. No termina bien.

—¿Y cómo estás? —preguntó Mamá a Jungkook.

—Bien —dijo, aunque no sonaba bien.

—¿Largo viaje?

—No está mal.

—Han recorrido los Bosques Oscuros, ¿verdad?

—Durante los últimos días.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales por dinero?

—No en mucho tiempo —dijo Jungkook—. Ya no hago eso.—Él palideció—. No quise decir eso en voz alta. ¿Cómo diablos…?

Así que le dije, —¿ _Qué_?

—No importa —dijo Jungkook, negándose a mirarme a los ojos.

— Él me gusta, —dijo Mamá—. Y no digo eso sobre mucha gente.

—Lo has dicho a cinco personas —le recordé—. Yo. Taemin. Tiggy y Heechul. ¿Y ahora _Jungkook_?

—Creo que estoy siendo insultado, —dijo Jungkook.

—¿Dónde están Heechul y Tiggy? —me preguntó Mamá.

—Fuera de la ciudad, —dije—. Estamos tratando de mantener un perfil bajo. Demasiadas personas conocen nuestras caras ahora mismo.

—Ahí está el ego, —dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Es un unicornio ruidoso y un medio gigante. No se trata de ego o sutileza. Es más práctico.

—Especialmente cuando vienes a ver a la Reina del Palacio de Follar, —dijo.

—Te culpo por esto, —le dije a Jungkook—. Todo esto es tu culpa.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando en este momento, —dijo.

—Estás siendo entrevistado, —dijo mamá—. Para un trabajo.

—¡No lo está!

—Dime, Caballero Comandante. ¿Estás preparado para un pequeño interrogatorio?

—Esto no puede terminar bien —murmuré—. Y tú ya lo has interrogado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jungkook—. ¿Qué trabajo?

Pero Mamá ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar. —¿Aguamiel o sidra?

—Sidra.

—¿Océanos o montañas?

—Montañas.

—¿Pechuga o cordero?

—Pechuga

—¿Pasivo o activo?

—Ambos, —dijo. Entonces—. Espera. ¿Qué?

—Dulce melaza, —susurré.

—Bueno, entonces, —dijo Mamá—. Versátil. Mi, oh mi... Mi día es mucho más interesante.

—¿Cómo _haces_ eso? —preguntó Jungkook.

—¿Hacer que digas cosas que no quieres decir en voz alta? —preguntó—.Simple. Soy Mamá. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

—Creo que has olvidado por qué vinimos aquí, —dije, mirando a Jungkook.

—Estás contratado, —le dijo Mamá—. Por supuesto, tendrás que renunciar a tu caballería, a tu juramento al Rey, romper tu compromiso con el Príncipe, y luego decirle a tu _único amor verdadero_ que ya no puedes estar con él.

—¿No lo sabrá su único amor verdadero cuando rompa el compromiso?—pregunté—. Eso parece ser bastante revelador si me lo preguntas.

Mamá me miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—¿Eres realmente así de estúpido? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue preguntándome eso?

—Jungkook, —dijo—. ¿Podrías...?

—No, —dijo él rápidamente—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

Ella nos miró a los dos. —¿De verdad? ¿ _De verdad_?

Estaba tan confundido. —¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—Estás despedido —le dijo a Jungkook—. Recoge tus cosas y sal de aquí.

—¿Qué? —le grité—. ¡ _No puedes_ despedirlo! Es la mejor puta que hayas…espera.

—Eeeeeh ¿No tengo ninguna opinión aquí? —dijo. O preguntó. No estaba seguro de cuál.

—Oh, —dijo Mamá—. Entonces será más fácil que te vayas.

—Nunca me habían despedido antes, —me dijo Jungkook—. Me siento extrañamente molesto por todo esto.

—Mamá tiende a hacer eso contigo —dije—. Extrañamente molesto o incómodamente excitado. Es casi lo mismo.

—¿Vas a sacar a Taemin de su miseria? —me preguntó.

—Si por sacarle de su miseria te refieres a matarlo, entonces tal vez —dije—Honestamente he pensado en ello durante años.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Entonces no. Eso no sacaría a nadie de su miseria. De hecho, podría haber más miseria. Como, toneladas de miseria.

—Taemin quiere tener sexo con él, —le dijo Mamá a Jungkook.

—Él tiene un fetiche por los magos, —murmuré.

—No —dijo Mamá—. Él tiene fetiche por _ti_.

Hice una mueca. —Eso no ayuda.

—No tendrá sexo con Taemin —gruñó Jungkook.

Los ojos de Mamá brillaron. —¿Y _por qué_ sería eso, Caballero Comandante?

—Porque sí.

—Gran respuesta, —dijo Mamá—. Yo lo creí. Hasta los huesos.

—No eres mi dueño, —le recordé—. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Mamá.

—Hadas, —le dije, tratando de recordar lo que necesitaba preguntarle a Mamá. Ella tendía a meterme en sus conversaciones que no iban a ningún lugar y siempre me iba sin recordar por qué vine para empezar.

—¿Hanbyul?

Asentí. —Hace unos días. —

Comencé a dejarles en segundo plano para poder pensar. Necesitaba algo de Mamá.

— _Todo_ quiere tener sexo con él, —dijo Jungkook.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mamá—. Todo. Imagina eso.

—Magos Oscuros —dijo Jungkook—. Hombres minúsculos con alas. Clubes de fans. Dragones. Chicos con orejas extrañas porque al parecer eso es _taaaan_ genial y lo que sea, ¿sabes? Todos tenemos _orejas_. Dioses.

—¿Sí? —dijo mamá—. ¿Y cuánto quieres _tú_ fo...?

—¡Lo recordé! —dije en voz alta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando, pero estaba seguro de que podría esperar—. Old Clearing.

Los ojos de Mamá se endurecieron y la habitación se sentía más fría de lo que había sido antes. —¿Qué dices?

—Ha habido informes. Personas desaparecidas. Ganado robado. Marcas de quemaduras sobre la tierra.

Se sentó en su silla. Cuando ella habló a continuación, pude oír el gran cuidado con el que eligió sus palabras.

—Y así, naturalmente, pensaste en el dragón y el príncipe.

—Naturalmente. Bien. Ji Cheol pensó en ello. Ya sabemos dónde está el príncipe. Nosotros pensamos. Hanbyul nos contó sobre una torre en el norte cerca de las montañas.

—¿Dónde?

—Tarker Mills.

Ella arqueó una ceja. —¿Y confías en el hada?

—La confianza podría ser una palabra demasiado fuerte —admití—. Pero no veo por qué razón tendría que mentirme. Incluso _si_ es un hada.

—Él es tu ex, —murmuró Jungkook—. Por supuesto que te mentiría.

—Él _no es_ mi ex.

—¡Casi se casan!

—¡Eso fue _una vez_!

—Esto es simplemente fascinante, —dijo Mamá—. Por favor, sigue perdiendo mi tiempo.

Me burlé de ella. —No mientas. Esto es lo más divertido que has tenido desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Yo traigo alegría y asombro a tu vida.

—No es exactamente como lo describiría, —dijo, aunque ambos sabíamos que estaba llena de mierda—. No había dragón en Old Clearing. Al menos, no por lo que he oído.

—Y escuchas todo —dije.

Ella asintió. —Lo hago. Es una de las ventajas de ser Mamá. La mierda no se pega y las historias se cuentan.

—Entonces cuéntame una historia —dije.

Me miró con cautela. Se levantó y caminó alrededor del escritorio.

Llevaba tacones altos, añadiendo centímetros a su ya considerable altura. Ellos chocaron furiosamente sobre el piso de madera. Ella llevó un solo dedo a sus labios en advertencia mientras se movía alrededor de nosotros hacia la puerta tallada. La abrió brevemente, mirando por el pasillo. Estaba vacío. Cerró de nuevo la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí. —¿Sientes algo aquí? —susurró ella—. ¿Alguna magia que no sea tuya?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Nada. —Me habría dado cuenta al momento en que entramos en la habitación.

Ella suspiró. —Bien.

—¿Problemas? —Jungkook preguntó.

—A veces las paredes tienen oídos, —dijo Mamá—. Y a veces las orejas están unidas a pequeñas cabezas que ya no deben estar unidas a sus cuerpos.

—Eso es... ominoso, —dije—. Y confuso. Eres ominosa y confusa.

Ella me sonrió. —Gracias, precioso. He pasado mucho tiempo cultivando tal actitud.

—Escúpelo, entonces.

Ella me estudió por un momento.

No sabía lo que buscaba, pero asintió y dijo, —Tu dragón nunca ha estado aquí.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—El dragón nunca ha estado en Meridian City. O en Old Clearing. Dudo que haya estado a días de aquí.

—No entiendo.

—Ni lo harás, precioso —dijo ella—. Porque ninguno de nosotros lo hace, en realidad. —Ella se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se recostó en su silla—. La gente ha desaparecido de los pueblos alrededor de Meridian City. Hombres. Mujeres. Niños. No en gran número y sólo en los últimos dos meses, pero se han ido y nunca se han visto de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no podía ser el dragón, entonces?

—Uno pensaría que si un dragón ataca una aldea no habría pasado desapercibido.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No necesito sarcasmo, Mamá.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas tontas, precioso.

—¿Por qué nadie ha llevado esto al rey? Seguramente alguien ya lo habría mencionado.

—Tienen miedo,—dijo—. La ciudad de Lockes está lejos. Son sólo unas pocas personas cada cierto tiempo y se extienden en grandes distancias. Toma una opción, Jimin. Cualquier explicación lo hará.

—¿Es sólo de las aldeas?

Mamá rio entre dientes. —La gente desaparece todos los días, especialmente de Meridian City. Quién sabe cuántos otros pudieron haber sido. No hay censos aquí. Demasiadas personas van y vienen. Tuve un cliente el otro día del que no había oído en casi dos décadas. Lo creí muerto hace mucho tiempo. Resulta que estaba casado.

—¿Y ya no lo está? —preguntó Jungkook.

Mamá sonrió. —No he dicho eso. Y pierde esa cara de juicio, querido. Obviamente, no estás en posición de criticar las decisiones de los demás, si tus palabras tienen algún peso para ellos. Y, además, eres demasiado bonito para fruncir el ceño así. Cambié de opinión. Estás recontratado. Puedes empezar ahora mismo. Quítate los pantalones para que pueda ver tu polla y saber lo que un Caballero Comandante lleva consigo como su arma.

Y eso me molestaba. Yo estaba acostumbrado a las insinuaciones y los avances sexuales de Mamá y siempre los había rechazado con una risa en el pasado.

No importaba a quién estuviera dirigido (aunque, una vez, podría haber pensado en lanzar un puñetazo cuando conoció a mi padre y decidió llamarle "cena"), miraría más allá.

Pero esto.

Esto era diferente.

Me interpuse entre los dos, como si pudiera impedir que Mamá lo viera. Había un poco de verde y oro que se alejó a un lado, y una pequeña voz dijo, _¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no tirar de ello y convertirlo en algo más?_

Porque podría.

—No, —le gruñí y ella solo _sonrió_.

—Ahora, ¿no es _eso_ curioso? —dijo.

Sentí la mano de Jungkook subir hasta el centro de mi espalda. Él apretó su palma contra mí y dijo, _Jimin_ , y no había verde. No había oro. No había necesidad de pensar _iov_ y _twe_ y congelar los pulmones de Mamá en su pecho. Sólo había calma y paz y yo estaba resuelto de una manera que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Era cálido y dulce y nunca quise volver a sentirme de otra manera.

Fue absolutamente horrible. Porque no era mío.

¿Pero no me presioné de nuevo sobre su mano, por un momento? Bien. Si lo hubiese hecho sería mi pequeño secreto.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —le dije a Mamá con voz áspera. Me alejé de Jungkook. Su mano cayó de nuevo a su lado.

—Y, sin embargo, aquí estás —dijo—. Un príncipe es retenido por un dragón en una torre lejos de aquí, pero tú todavía nos bendices con tu presencia. Qué delicioso, Jimin. Te hemos echado de menos, por supuesto.

—Vine porque necesitábamos respuestas. Pensamos que era el dragón.

—Ahora sabes que no lo fue, —dijo—. Es otra cosa.

—Hemos terminado aquí —le dije a Jungkook—. Mamá, gracias. Eres la más...informativa. No esperaría nada menos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. —Por supuesto.

Me volví y empujé a Jungkook hacia la puerta. Necesitaba sacarnos a los dos de aquí antes de que alguien hiciera algo estúpido. Probablemente yo.

—Jimin, —dijo Mamá—. Un minuto de tu tiempo. A solas.

—Mierda —murmuré. Debería haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

Jungkook me miró por encima del hombro, preocupación manchando su hermoso rostro. Sacudí la cabeza una vez para él.

—Está bien. Te veré abajo. Solo será un momento. — sonreí, pero fue forzado y creo que lo sabía.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y respiré hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente.

—Así que, —dijo Mamá.

—Así que. —Me volví y me encontré con su mirada, no importa lo difícil que era hacerlo.

—¿De verdad, Jimin? Eso es lo que vas a hacer.

—No tengo absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Ninguna en absoluto —dijo ella.

—No.

—Déjame contarte una historia.

Suspiré. —¿En serio? ¿Una historia completa?

—Érase una vez, una pequeña drag Queen con grandes sueños.

—Esto suena como si estuviera basado en alguien que conozco, —le dije.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Le dije, —Y sin comentarios. Lo tengo.

Ella golpeó sus uñas en el escritorio. —Esta pequeña drag Queen se encontró con un hombre cuando tenía diecinueve años. Este hombre era el hombre más dulce y lo hizo todo por la pequeña drag Queen. Él la amaba. Él la adoraba. Era todo lo que podía imaginar. Pero esta pequeña drag Queen era ambiciosa y egocéntrica y no apreciaba al hombre como debería. Finalmente, ella apartó al hombre. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba. Que ella no lo necesitaba. Que él la estaba reteniendo. Le llevó un tiempo muy largo darse cuenta de que él sólo la sostenía. Y cuando eso la golpeó, hizo todo lo que pudo para recuperarlo. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre había encontrado a otro que lo amaba como debió haber sido amado y ellos eran felices. La pequeña drag Queen lo dejó con su felicidad y lamentó todas sus decisiones cada día después.

Miré fascinado como la máscara que Mama usó resbaló por sólo un breve momento, y vi al hombre debajo y él era dulce y amable y asustado. Pero entonces Mamá volvió y las uñas dejaron de golpear el escritorio.

Le dije, —Es difícil vivir con arrepentimientos.

—Especialmente cuando se trata de oportunidades perdidas, —dijo—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No creo que lo haga, —admití.

—Eres un chico inteligente, Jimin.

—¿Gracias?

—Pero a veces eres un idiota.

—Lo retiro ahora.

—Nos escondemos, —dijo—. Nosotros dos. Yo detrás de Mamá. Tú detrás de tus palabras.

Dio un paso atrás.

—Desde que te vi, ¿sabes lo que quería para ti, precioso?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, y era más cálida que cualquier otra sonrisa que había visto de ella.

—Quería que fueras feliz. Quería que el pequeño Jimin encontrara algo grande y maravilloso en el mundo, un amor tan brillante como él. Mi viejo corazón, arrugado, simplemente _brincaba_ por ello. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, pero no tan diferentes que no pueda verme en ti.

—¿Egocéntrico y ambicioso? —pregunté en voz baja.

Su sonrisa tomó una curva melancólica.

—No exactamente. La ambición, tal vez. No sé si tienes en ti el ser egoísta. Pero a veces deseo que lo hicieras. Porque entonces verías lo que debería ser tuyo y tomarlo.

—No puedo, —dije, porque ahora sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Lo sé, precioso. Porque no es quién eres.

—No es justo. —

_Para Yugyeom. Para Jungkook. Para mí._

—Tales cosas nunca lo son, —dijo.

—No es….

Ella esperó.

En cambio, dije, —Tengo que irme.

—¿Sí?

—No estoy huyendo de ti —le prometí. A pesar de que lo hacía.

—Como si pudieras, —dijo—. Estaría obligada a perseguirte hasta que tus piernas se cansen y luego arrastrarte de regreso a mi guarida y nunca dejarte ir.

—Me gustaría eso, —le dije.

—Jimin. Necesitas cuidar tu espalda, ¿de acuerdo? No sé qué hay por ahí. No sé lo que viene. Pero necesitas asegurarte de que estás listo para ello. Si descubro que te has ido y consigues que te maten, te mataré. ¿Estamos claros?

—Como el cristal.

Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó alrededor de él, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Ella se elevó sobre mí mientras ponía sus manos fuertes sobre mis brazos, apretándolos fuertemente. Se inclinó y me besó en la frente, un fuerte golpe que picó.

—La vida se trata de oportunidades. A menos que las tomes, nunca sabrás lo que podrían traer.

Asentí, porque era la única manera de que ella me dejase ir. Y creo que ella lo sabía.

—Estaré bien, Mamá, —dije—. Ya lo verás.

Parecía que no me creía. —Espero que sí, Jimin. Por el bien de todos nosotros. Ten cuidado, precioso. El mundo tiene dientes y no le importaría morder a uno como tú.

Me volví y dejé a mi hada madrina drag sola en su oficina.


	27. Arrogancia Aguda

EL CRISTAL de invocación se iluminó tres días más tarde. Nos quedamos en el camino a Tarker Mills, y yo sentí que no sabíamos mucho más de lo que hicimos cuando habíamos empezado. De hecho, aun sabiendo la posible ubicación del príncipe sólo llevó a más preguntas, y si había algo que jodidamente odiaba más que _cualquier cosa_ , era preguntas sin respuesta.

Así que medité.

Heechul, Tiggy y Jungkook se dieron cuenta, por supuesto. Yo les fruncí el ceño y puse los ojos en blanco cada vez que interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Heechul me dijo que estaba actuando como una perra. Tiggy dijo que estaba siendo grosero. Jungkook me miró con los ojos grandes que me hizo querer abrazarlo por siempre y no dejar que nadie le haga daño nunca más.

Naturalmente, eso me molestó aún más.

No había secretos entre todos nosotros. Bien. _Yo_ tenía secretos, específicamente el tema de la piedra angular, y fue picando y arrastrándose a lo largo de mi piel, una irritación leve que lentamente se estaba empezando a construir.

La vida era dura y me sentí un llorón, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada y resplandecí.

El problema era que yo _no_ les ocultaba nada a Heechul y Tiggy. Ni a Ji Cheol. Casi nunca.

¿Pero a Heechul y Tiggy? _Nunca_. Y el hecho de que la única vez que hice algo tan grande como encontrar mi ancla mágica iba de cabeza a una tormenta de mierda cuando todo saliera a la luz inevitablemente. Lo cual, pasaría. Por _supuesto_ que lo haría. Eso es sólo cómo iba mi vida.

Y, sin embargo, no dije nada.

Me sentía justificado, sin embargo. Teníamos una misión que completar.

Yugyeom necesitaba ser salvado, el dragón derrotado, y luego dirigirnos al Castillo Congelador de Culos. Podría preocuparme por la piedra angular más tarde. Y por todo el tema de la magia sin necesidad de palabras. Había preocupaciones más apremiantes.

Yo no estaba de humor cuando el cristal comenzó a brillar.

―Hijo de puta, ―murmuré.

―¿Vas a contestar eso? ―preguntó Heechul—. Tal vez te ayudará a salir de tu fase estoy-tratando-de-ser-un-mártir-pero-realmente-yo-estoy-actuando-como-un-culo. Sólo los dioses saben cuánto más puedo aguantar antes de dar seria consideración a poner fin a nuestra amistad y a tu vida.

―No matar, ―dijo Tiggy—. Incluso si Jimin está siendo un idiota.

―¡Tiggy! ¡Se supone que tienes que estar de _mi_ lado!

Tiggy puso los ojos en blanco. ―Siempre lo estoy. A excepción de este momento.

Busqué en mi mochila y saqué el cristal. Se calentó tan pronto como golpeó mis manos.

―Hola.

Silencio.

―¿Ji Cheol?

Una baja maldición.

―No es Ji Cheol.

―¡Hola! ―Una voz resonó con fuerza.

Suspiré porque reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Después de todo, una vez convertí su nariz en un pene. Es difícil olvidar a alguien así.

―Eung Soo.

―¡Hola! ―gritó de nuevo—. Puedes. Oírme. ¿Tú?

―Muy bien, ―dijo Heechul—. Demasiado bien. Igual estás gritando.

Tiggy se tapó los oídos.

―Hay que ser agradable, ―susurré—. Él es viejo. Probablemente no sabe nada mejor.

―Malditas cosas nunca funcionan bien, ―Eung Soo murmuró a nadie en particular.

―¡Hola!

―Eung Soo, podemos oírte muy bien.

―¡Estoy tratando de llamar a Jimin de lo Salvaje!

―Soy yo, Eung Soo. Tienes que hablar en el…

El cristal se oscureció. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando.

―¿Acaba de colgarte? ―preguntó Jungkook.

―Ni siquiera sé, ―le dije.

―¿No debería saber cómo funcionan estas cosas? ―preguntó Heechul—. ¿No es él quien las inventó? ¿O algo así?

―Para ser honesto, no hago preguntas, ―dije—. Ji Cheol me dio un cristal mágico y dijo úsalo y dije que estaba bien. Soy así de fácil.

―Y también de otras maneras, ―Heechul murmuró.

― _¿Qué_?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas. Mi corazón se derritió al instante debido a que un unicornio que bate sus pestañas es _precioso_.

―Bah, ―dije, incapaz de evitarlo—. Tu _cara_. Me _encanta_.

El cristal comenzó a hacer ping y brillar de nuevo.

―¿Eung Soo? ―dije.

Una voz respondió, pero salió amortiguada e inteligible.

―Eung Soo, tienes que quitar la mano del cristal, ―dije—. Nosotros no podemos oír.

La voz apagada creció en intensidad y cólera.

―¿Qué edad tiene? ―Jungkook susurró a Heechul.

―Nadie sabe, ―Heechul susurró—. Dicen que surgió cuando se creó el mundo y se formó a partir de cenizas y rocas y…

―Tiene seiscientos setenta, y nació en un pueblo en el este, ―dije—. Sus padres eran trabajadores del molino.

Heechul me frunció el ceño.

―¡Jimin de lo Salvaje! ―Eung Soo gritó a través del cristal, su voz clara y agrietada.

―Eung Soo.

―¿Estás ahí?

―Sí. ¿Puedes escucharme?

―Apenas. Estas cosas estúpidas nunca funcionan. Ustedes niños de hoy en día con sus juguetes y sus cristales y su maíz explosivo. En _mis_ tiempos, no _necesitábamos_ cristales de invocación. Si quisiéramos saber de alguien, nosotros escribíamos una _carta_ y nos daban una respuesta en tres meses. _Eso_ se consideraba rápido. Ahora, todo el mundo quiere todo ahora, ahora, ahora. Dime, Jimin. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo con tanta prisa?

―Retórica, ―murmuré a los otros—. No respondan a ella. Nunca va a terminar.

―¡He oído eso, Jimin de lo Salvaje!

―Por supuesto que sí. ―Suspiré. Dejándolo ser capaz de oír el sarcasmo susurrado.

―No te pongas sarcástico conmigo, bebé de mago, ―espetó—. Yo sé cómo convertir tu pequeño pene en una gallina y tú _nunca_ serás capaz de cambiarlo de nuevo.

Todos nos quedamos asombrados con el cristal.

―¿Eung Soo? ―dijo Heechul.

―¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

―Heechul, el amigo de Jimin.

―¿Eres el gigante o el unicornio?

―El unicornio. Sólo tengo que decir que eres mi nuevo héroe. Bebé de mago es lo mejor que he oído en mi vida. Y _por favor,_ enséñame el hechizo pollito-polla. Tengo que saberlo. Inmediatamente.

―Un unicornio trató de matarme una vez, ―dijo Eung Soo, ignorando por completo a Heechul—. Bueno, sólo había tratado de matarlo yo mismo, pero sólo porque se había enfermado con un caso de Arrogancia Aguda para el que no había cura. Pensé que estaba haciéndole un favor, pero en cambio, se veía como un acto de violencia. Por supuesto, esto fue en mi juventud cuando estaba un poco más en forma de lo que estoy ahora. Podría correr una milla en tres minutos y todavía tener suficiente resistencia de sobra para tener relaciones con...

―No, ―le dije—. Nope, nope, nope. Esto no va a ocurrir.

―... Las hermanas Yang, ―dijo, ignorándome completamente—. Ahora, las hermanas Yang eran guapas, y ambas parecían estar enamoradas de mí. Y por guapas, quiero decir que las miraba y dije, eh, ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, dado el tamaño de mi...

―Oh dioses no, ―le susurré.

―... corazón, no podía elegir entre ellas. No hace falta decir que eran extraordinariamente celosas la una de la otra, pero se aseguraron de repartir mi tiempo a partes iguales entre ellas para que cada una de ellas pudiera tener un poco de Eung Soo. Ahora, de vuelta en esos días, no era necesario que cada un afuera acompañada de una chaperona. Sin duda hacía las cosas más fáciles cuando queríamos...

―Es como si ni siquiera estamos aquí, ―dijo Jungkook con asombro.

―…ir a bailar. Ahora las personas están tan preocupadas por _la virtud_ y _la inocencia_ y ellos están _cegados_ al hecho de que cuando las personas se juntan, hay sexo. Estamos bajo el poder de las normas sociales de que el cuerpo necesita ser cubierto y que tenemos que hablar en tono y palabras correctos y formales. Porque, de vuelta a _mis_ días, ¡la ropa era opcional! Si no deseabas llevar pantalones, ¡no tenías que hacerlo! Estaba bien salir y que todo el mundo viera tu...

―Me duele el estómago, ―dijo Heechul.

―... dedicación a la liberación de tu espíritu desde los confines de la moral y la ética rígida que no tenían nada que ver con lo que éramos como individuos y como un todo. Pero yo divago. Las hermanas _Yang_ estaban más que dispuestas a salir conmigo, sabiendo mi posición con la ropa y ellas _no_ tenían que preocuparse por mi...

―Yo no uso pantalones ahora, ―dijo Tiggy, echando mano a su cintura.

―Jimin, sería mejor que Eung Soo lleve pantalones cuando estemos en el Castillo Congelador de Culos, ―Heechul advirtió—. No estoy viajando por todo el país sólo para tener que pasar cuatro meses en un castillo de hielo con un viejo mago desnudo.

―¡Tiggy, ponte tus pantalones de nuevo! ―grité mientras él corría alrededor riendo, con sus partes sacudiéndose.

―¡No!

―Siento que esto es prácticamente un resumen de sus vidas todo el tiempo, ―dijo Jungkook.

―Normalmente no nos desnudamos tanto, ―dijo Heechul.

―Tú estás desnudo todo el tiempo, ―le dije a Heechul—. No usas ropa. Por definición, eres un nudista.

―Justo porque yo no tengo problemas con mi cuerpo, _Jimin_.

―¡No tengo problemas con mi cuerpo!

―¡Entonces quítate la ropa!

―¡Bien! ―Entregué el cristal a Jungkook y mis manos fueron a los botones de mi pantalón, soltándolo de forma rápida y eficiente—. Voy a _mostrarte_ que no tengo problemas con mi cuerpo.

―¿Queeeé? ―dijo Jungkook, los ojos muy abiertos.

Deslicé mis pantalones hasta los tobillos para probarlo.

―¡Ves! No me importa una mierda.

―Santa Mierda, ―dijo Heechul—. Tienes una gigantesca…

―... personalidad para pensar que iba a estar bien citándome con dos mujeres a la vez, ―dijo Eung Soo, ajeno a todo lo demás—. Y así que les dije que yo…

―Esto no era lo que tenía en mente, ―dije con la cara ruborizada, pero por mi vida, yo no podía encontrar la manera de doblarme hacia abajo y tirar de mis pantalones de vuelta. Estaba sólidamente congelado.

Heechul dijo, ―Tú ciertamente que estás... equipado. Vaya, vaya. El pequeño Jimin es todo un adulto, ¿verdad?

―¿Queeeé? ―dijo Jungkook, con los ojos vidriosos.

―¿Estás burlándote de mí? ―chillé.

―¡No! ―dijo Jungkook, brillantemente ruborizado.

―Eh. Yo estaba hablando con Heechul ―Extraño. ¿Por qué Jungkook pensaría que estaba hablando con él?

―No, ―dijo Heechul—. Sólo estaba ensalzando virtudes que no sabía que poseías. Nunca podría burlarme de ti. Eres como mi mucho más vieja y menos afortunada hermanastra.

―¿ _Hermanastra_?

―¿Se está poniendo caliente aquí fuera? ―Jungkook le preguntó a nadie en particular—. Se siente como si estuviera ardiendo.

―¡Sin pantalones! ―gritó Tiggy—. ¡Hola gente! Sin pantalones. ¡Dejar pantalones!

Miré para ver a quién estaba hablando. Había un grupo de viajeros en la carretera, tres hombres y dos mujeres. Todos ellos nos estaban mirando con sorpresa evidente en sus rostros. Me cubrí con mis manos mientras Tiggy se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

―... y así es como me las arreglé para escapar del unicornio que sufría de Arrogancia Aguda, ―finalizó Eung Soo.


	28. Oops

DESPUÉS DE GRITAR en voz muy alta y de subirme los pantalones tan rápido como pude, me disculpé profusamente con los viajeros que habían tropezado con nosotros. Una de las mujeres me gruñó y me llamó pequeño descarado antes que la otra mujer tirara de las riendas de su caballo de nuevo.

―¿Tú te bajaste los pantalones en medio de la carretera? ―dijo Eung Soo través de la piedra después de que los viajeros se habían ido—. Dioses, Jimin. ¿No tienes _vergüenza_? ¡Tú representas a Ji Cheol y al Rey!

―Pero... tú... ¡estabas desnudo todo el tiempo!

―No soy el Mago del Rey, ―dijo—. Ten un mínimo de _tacto_ , Jimin. Tú estás en una búsqueda para salvar al Príncipe de Verania de las garras de un poderoso dragón y ¿estás quitándote los pantalones a plena luz del día en un lugar público? Siempre supe que ibas a ser un problema. Incluso antes de que me cambiases la nariz por una polla.

Jungkook dijo, ―Tú hiciste ¿qué?

―Nunca vas a dejar que me olvide de eso, ¿verdad? ―suspiré.

―¡Yo tenía que _oficiar_ una _boda_ al día siguiente!

Jungkook dijo, ―No, en serio. ¿Hiciste _qué_?

Me encogí de hombros. ―La primera vez que lo conocí, accidentalmente convertí su nariz en un pene. Yo era joven y pensaba mucho en pollas.

Jungkook casi cayó al suelo. Sin razón aparente. Ni siquiera estaba _caminando_.

Arqueé una ceja. ―¿Estás bien?

―Yo sólo... ―empezó Jungkook—. Yo no…. _Jimin_.

―Eso resume bastante bien la forma en que todos sentimos sobre Jimin, ―dijo Heechul—. Cariñosos con fuertes indicaciones de miedo.

Le sonreí a Jungkook.

―Estás encariñado conmigo.

Empezó a toser violentamente.

―Encariñado, ―dice Heechul a Tiggy.

― _Encariñado_ , ―repitió Tiggy.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté.

Ambos suspiraron.

―Eung Soo, ―dijo Heechul—. ¿No es un requisito para todos los magos que sean al menos ligeramente conscientes de sí mismos?

―Uno esperaría que sí, ―dijo Eung Soo—. Un mago debe estar familiarizado con sus alrededores en todo momento y ser capaz de recoger todos los matices sutiles de las personas y/o criaturas con que él se asocia.

―Matices sutiles, ―dijo Heechul.

― _Sutil_ , ―dijo Tiggy.

Fruncí el ceño a ambos de ellos.

―Están siendo ridículos.

―¿Por qué me invocaste? ―preguntó Eung Soo—. Sabes que yo estoy muy ocupado.

―Eh. Tú nos invocaste.

―¿Yo?

―Sí.

―Oh. Bien entonces. Debe haber sido importante. ¿Dónde estás?

―A pocos días fuera de Meridian City, ―dije—. Dirección a Tarker Mills.

―Y ¿qué encontraste en Old Clearing?

Yo dudé. ―Nada perteneciente al dragón.

Eung Soo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Los silencios de Eung Soo no eran buenos silencios porque eran calculados. Podía oír los engranajes zumbando en su cabeza mientras recogía mis evasivas.

Pero me sorprendió cuando dijo, ―Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, al menos. Esto significa que el territorio del dragón no es de tan largo alcance, como pensamos que sería.

Heechul me miró curiosamente, y supe que estaríamos teniendo unas palabras más tarde.

―Buenas noticias, ―repetí.

―¿Y cuánto tiempo hasta llegar a Tarker Mills?

―Tres semanas más o menos. Un poco menos si tenemos suerte.

―La suerte siempre parece estar cerca de ti, ¿no es así?

―¿Lo hace?

Se rio, aunque no sonaba divertido. Era una cosa seca, áspera que rallaba en mis oídos.

―Estás vivo, ¿verdad? Eso es más de lo que hubiera pensado cuando te conocí.

―Eso es reconfortante... ―dije.

―¿Lo es? No lo he dicho con esa intención. Simple constatación de un hecho.

―Siempre es un placer, Eung Soo.

―Yo no iría _ahí_ ahora. Me pareció que había una buena probabilidad de que te hubieses volado tú mismo cuando cumpliste quince años.

―Casi lo hice, ―le dije—. Varias veces.

―Todavía recuerdo el día en que Ji Cheol me habló de ti. Fue el día que conseguí por primera vez una úlcera.

―¿Todavía te mantienes en contacto con la pareja que casaste? ―le pregunté inocentemente—. Apuesto a que recuerdan su ceremonia con cariño. ¿O es meter mis narices donde nadie me llama?

―¿Acabas de hacer un juego de palabras con lo de darle una nariz polla9?―Jungkook me preguntó, sonando divertido.

―Dioses, ―murmuró Heechul―. Esto es tan asqueroso de ver.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Tiggy.

―Te digo más tarde, ―dijo Heechul.

―Sí, de hecho, ―dijo Eung Soo rígidamente—. Tomó años que fueran capaces de mirarme sin horror, pero lo hemos conseguido. Ayuda que ellos piensan que la persona responsable fue azotada con un látigo treinta veces y luego fue dejada caer en el medio del Bosque Oscuro vestido sólo con ropa interior y cubierto de miel.

―¿Y por qué la miel? ―le pregunté, a pesar de mí mismo.

―Para atraer a los osos, ―dijo.

―Eso es elaborado.

―Las fantasías de venganza por lo general lo son.

―¿Tú tenías fantasías sobre mí? Eung Soo. Contrólate a ti mismo. Yo era apenas un adolescente, viejo bribón.

―Caballero Comandante, ―dijo Eung Soo.

―¿Sí?

―Te ordeno que apuntes tu espada y apuñales a Jimin de lo Salvaje. En cualquier lugar, aunque yo preferiría que en la cara.

―Pareces el tipo que prefiere en la cara, ―murmuré.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó bruscamente.

―Nada. ―Miré a Jungkook mientras tomaba su espada—. ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo?

Parecía confundido.

―Jimin. Es _Eung Soo_. Es _legendario_.

―Y entonces ¿vas a apuñalarme?

―No, ―dijo, pero lo que realmente quería decir era _quizás_.

―Si tratas de apuñalarme, te volveré piedra una vez más, ―dije.

―¿Una vez más? ―dijeron Heechul, Tiggy, y Eung Soo.

―Larga historia, ―le dije, mirando a Jungkook hasta que dejó caer la mano de su espada.

―Ellos tienen historias, ―Heechul susurró a Tiggy.

― _Largas_ historias, ―Tiggy susurró de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de maldecir a los dos cuando Eung Soo dijo,―Ji Cheol cree que estás escondiendo algo de él.

―Maldita sea, ―murmuré.

―Entonces ¿es así?

―Los Magos tienen secretos.

―Tú no eres un mago todavía, ―me recordó.

―Oooh, ―dijeron Tiggy y Heechul.

―La gente tiene secretos, ―me corregí.

―Lo hacen. Pero no los aprendices. En especial, no a sus mayores.

―No hay secretos, ―dije. _Tantos secretos._

―Jimin.

―Eung Soo.

―Tú sabes que voy a sacártelo una vez que hayas llegado hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

―Seguro como el infierno que vas a tratar de hacerlo.

Suspiró y luego procedió a decir la peor cosa que posiblemente podía decir.

―Mira. Si tiene que ver con todo este asunto de la piedra angular, lo entiendo. Lo hago. Probablemente más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Es difícil cuando la persona que tú quieres no puede ser la piedra angular que necesitas.

Todo disparó a la vez en mi cerebro y me quedé boquiabierto en el cristal, tratando de decir algo, _cualquier cosa_ para conseguir que se callara y no dijera otra maldita palabra porque _Jungkook estaba de pie allí_ , mirándome como si tuviera unos _mil millones_ de preguntas y yo no sabía cómo iba a responder a una _sola_.

Entonces recordé que ni Heechul o Tiggy sabían quién era mi piedra angular y los pensamientos realmente _se_ desbordaron, y todos eran _furia_ y _rabia_ , y el número de maneras en que podría convertir la nariz de Eung Soo de nuevo en una polla para que pudiera castrarlo dos veces.

Así que, para mejorar la situación, abrí la boca y dije:

―Ehhh, ―como un _jefe_.

Heechul estrechó sus ojos hacia mí.

Tiggy pareció sorprendido.

Jungkook estaba confundido.

―Ups, ―dijo Eung Soo, no sonando como si lo lamentara en lo más mínimo.

―¿Tu _qué_? ―preguntó Heechul peligrosamente.

―¿Tú sabes? ―dijo Tiggy.

―¿Qué demonios es una piedra angular? ―preguntó Jungkook.

―¡Oh, no! ―dije en voz alta—. Se está haciendo tarde. En realidad, deberíamos empezar a movernos. Larga distancia por recorrer. Príncipes para salvar. Dragones por conquistar. Demasiado tarde para perder el tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido que no tienen relación con nuestra situación actual.

―Al igual que cada vez que te has detenido, ―dijo Eung Soo.

―Tú no llevas reloj, ―señaló Heechul amablemente.

―Puedo decirlo por el sol, ―le dije con los dientes apretados.

―No es mediodía todavía, ―dijo Tiggy.

―Sólo se está sintiendo tímido, ―dijo Eung Soo.

Yo iba a convertir todas sus extremidades en penes para que pudiera castrarlo múltiples veces. Habría tanta castración, que cada uno que viera sería como, hombre, eso es, probablemente, un poco excesivo, con lo mucho que lo estás castrando. Y yo me daría vuelta y _diría nunca será suficiente_.

―Maravilloso, Eung Soo, ―dije, a pesar de que esto saliera un poco más asesino de lo que había previsto. De hecho, todo sobre mí parecía gritar directamente asesinato en ese momento, si las miradas en las caras de todos dijeran algo al respecto—. Esta conversación ha sido más que esclarecedora. Me aseguraré de agradecerte correctamente a mi llegada al Castillo Fresias.

―Eso sonó como una amenaza, ―dijo Eung Soo. No parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo.

―¿Por qué te iba a amenazar? ―pregunté—. Sólo soy un aprendiz, después de todo.

―¡Mira esto! ―dijo Eung Soo—. ¿Cómo llegaría ese túnel aquí al que no tengo más remedio que entrar? Estoy a punto de perderte en el cristal de invocación. Conexión de muy mala calidad. Esto se... pone… más difícil... no puedo…oír...

El cristal se oscureció.

―El simplemente colgó de nuevo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Heechul.

―Sí. ¡Bueno! Hora de irse. Tenemos veinte minutos para compensar. Creo que deberíamos hacer carreras. Carreras silenciosas sin hablar porque eso sería difícil.―

Odié las palabras tan pronto como salieron de mi boca porque acabé de sugerir voluntariamente correr. Correr era estúpido y no hacía nada para hacer a una persona más sana. Era aburrido y yo quería hacer cualquier cosa como correr ahora. Tan rápido como pudiese.

―Odias correr, ―dijo Heechul.

Y odiaba a los unicornios, pero yo no dije nada acerca _de eso_ , ¿verdad?

―Cambiando a una nueva página.

―¿Oh? ¿Estabas recostado en tu cama de hojas de _mentiras_? ―preguntó.

―Eso... eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

―Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, ―admitió―. Al igual que, devastador, incluso. Sinceramente esperaba lágrimas por toda la devastación.

―No estoy devastado.

―Ya se me ocurrirá algo más tarde, ―dijo―. Vas a ser destruido emocionalmente y tú llorarás y voy a salir victorioso.

―El hecho de que vas a pasar activamente tiempo pensando en maneras de hacerme llorar realmente me preocupa.

―No es tan difícil. Lloras por todo.

― _No_ lo hago.

―Perritos en los barrios pobres sin nadie que les dé de comer, ―dijo―, y tienen muy grandes los ojos y lo único que quieren hacer es ir a casa contigo, pero no puedes llevarlos porque perdiste tus brazos en un accidente en la fábrica cuando tenías quince años.

Los ojos me ardían cuando dije, ―Tú, monstruo. Y eso fue sorprendentemente detallado. ¿Sin brazos? Golpe maestro.

―¿De qué demonios estaba Eung Soo hablando? ―preguntó Jungkook, haciendo caso omiso de nuestra conversación obviamente importante—. ¿Y por qué está todo el mundo cabreado con Jimin?

―Eso no es nada nuevo, ―le dije―. La gente está generalmente cabreada conmigo. Y Eung Soo es un viejo loco que perdió su mente hace décadas. Sólo zumba y babea, eso es todo lo que hace. No puedes creer una sola palabra que sale de su boca.

―¿Qué es la piedra angular, entonces? ―preguntó.

―Balbuceo y charla loca, ―le dije rápidamente antes de que Tiggy y Heechul pudieran intervenir—. Es una vieja leyenda de los magos. No tiene nada que ver con nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo mencionó.

―¿Cuál es la leyenda?

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de mantener la calma, frío y sereno, pero casi me golpeé en la cara con mi propio hombro.

―Sólo una cosa de fundamentos mágicos. Como dije, no importa. Deberíamos irnos.

―De. Ninguna. Maldita. _Manera_ , ―exhaló Heechul.

_Oh, mierda._

Lo miré, tratando de transmitir el mensaje urgente de _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_ con mis cejas.

Pero ni siquiera estaba mirándome. Él estaba mirando a Jungkook con esta nueva apreciación, como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa que jamás había sido creada.

Tomó a Tiggy un momento para recuperarse, pero luego sus ojos grandes se hicieron aún más grandes y empezó a respirar un poco divertido.

―Eh, ¿qué? ―preguntó Jungkook, mirando con recelo.

Heechul se acercó más a él, estirando el cuello hasta que su cara estaba a centímetros de la de Jungkook. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Jungkook, Dios lo bendiga, no dio un paso hacia atrás.

Heechul empezó a respirar fuertemente en la cara de Jungkook y no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando.

―Me gustas, ―dijo Heechul finalmente en voz baja.

―¿Gracias? Pensé que ya lo hacía.

―No. Tú _realmente_ me gustas. Antes, sólo estaba fingiendo. De hecho, creo que casi te despreciaba. Pero ahora ya no.

―Casi me despreciabas.

―Casi.

―Y ahora no lo haces.

―Ahora no lo hago.

―Porque….

Heechul respiró más en su cara, fosas nasales dilatadas.

Entonces (finalmente), ―Los unicornios son criaturas inconstantes. No necesito una razón para cambiar de opinión. Ya se ha hecho y tú sólo debes aceptarlo y estar agradecido que ya no confabulo para asesinarte mientras duermes.

―Por dos, ―dijo Tiggy.

―Así que ahora tienes afecto por mí, ―dijo Jungkook—, y tú…

―No he dicho afecto. Dije que me gustas, no es que esté listo para bajar el telón. Dioses. Calmémonos de una puta vez. Tú estás comprometido para casarte. No voy a ser tu pequeño sucio secreto. Soy un unicornio fuerte e independiente, y no voy a tomar tu mierda.

― …y tú has llegado a esta revelación repentina después de escuchar lo que se supone que son los desvaríos y delirios de un viejo mago. Por no hablar de las cosas que se discutieron en dichos desvaríos y delirios que los han vuelto extrañamente cautelosos, bueno, más de lo normal, y menos dispuestos a responder a una pregunta simple.

Heechul avanzó aún más cerca. Sus narices presionadas juntas. Jungkook estaba ligeramente bizco tratando de mantener su mirada en Heechul.

―Eso suena bastante bien, ―dijo Heechul, sin parpadear.

Jungkook se encogió y se apartó cuando Heechul dejó escapar un particularmente fuerte soplo de aire.

―¡Gané! ―cantó Heechul―. ¡Unicornio uno, supuesto Caballero Comandante cero!

Tiggy levantó el puño. Heechul chocó con su pata.

―¿Ya terminaron chicos? ―pregunté.

―¿Jimin? ―preguntó Jungkook.

Aparté los ojos, encontrando algo interesante para mirar en el horizonte.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué es la piedra angular? ¿Por qué es importante?

Tiggy y Heechul me miraron y esperaron.

Entonces miré a Jungkook y dije lo único que pude.

―Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para llevar a Yugyeom de vuelta. Tenemos que seguir avanzando.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar por el camino, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

No miré hacia atrás.

Con el tiempo, los otros empezaron a seguirme.


	29. Heechul Es Un Idiota Y Otras Historias

**Heechul Es Un Idiota Y Otras Historias**

―JIMIN.

No le hice caso.

―Jimin.

Me dirigí resueltamente hacia adelante.

―Jimin. Jimin. Jimin.

Hacía un día agradable.

―Jimin.

No demasiado caluroso. La brisa se sentía bien.

―Jimin. JiminJiminJiminJimin _Jimin_.

― _¿Qué_? ―le gruñí a Heechul.

―Oye, amigo, ―dijo―. Hola. ¿Tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar?

―No.

Me aseguré de no mirar hacia atrás, donde Jungkook y Tiggy caminaban un poco detrás de nosotros. Estábamos a medio camino de Tarker Mills y esta era la primera vez que Heechul me había conseguido más o menos solo desde que Eung Soo abrió su puta boca.

Había tramado previamente al menos cincuenta y siete maneras en que podría matarlo, cada una más violenta y sangrienta que la anterior. Yo casi tenía miedo de lo sediento de sangre que parecía estar. Pero entonces recordé lo que Eung Soo me había delatado y realmente no me importaba una mierda.

―Por lo tanto, no tienes nada que decir en absoluto.

―Ni una palabra.

―¿Ninguna... _piedra_ que mover?

―Nope. —Yo era apenas capaz de detenerme a mí mismo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Solo apenas.

―Cuando era pequeño, ¿sabes lo que quería ser cuando fuera grande?

―No me importa.

―Un cantero.

―Oh mis dioses.

―Cuando yo era un pequeñito unicornio, pasé por una etapa rebelde. Era una pesada roca en mi pecho.

―Heechul.

―A veces, cuando te enojas, tu cara se pone pétrea.

― _Heechul_.

―Mi madre una vez me dio un consejo. Dijo que una piedra que rueda no cría moho.

―¿Ya terminaste?

―Sí. No, espera. ¿Has oído que estaba enfermo la semana pasada? Tenía piedras renales. Bueno. Ahora estoy bien.

Le miré furioso. Él me devolvió una sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando.

―Entonces, ―dijo menos de diez segundos más tarde porque no podía dejar ir _nada_. _Jamás_. ―¿Vamos a hablar de ello?

―No.

―¿En absoluto?

―De ningún modo.

―¿Vamos a hablar de cómo no me lo dijiste?

―No.

―¡Bah! ―dijo y después—, bien, yo _voy_ a hablar de ello.

―Yo realmente preferiría que no lo hicieras.

―Por supuesto. Debido a que estás a punto de _sentir_ mi ira.

―Asqueroso.

―¡Así no! Dejar de hacerlo extraño.

―Estoy hablando con un unicornio sin cuerno llamado Heechul. Ya es bastante raro.

―Punto. Ahora. Lo primero es lo primero. ¿Cuándo vas a hundir tu culo en su polla?

Tropecé y casi caí.

―Hmm, ―dijo Heechul con el ceño fruncido—. Tal vez debería haber ido con un enfoque diferente.

―¿Estás fuera de tu maldita _mente_? ―le susurré—. No puedes _decir_ cosas así. ¡Podría escuchar!

Heechul puso los ojos en blanco.

―Oh por favor. Tiggy lo está manteniendo distraído para mí.

―¿ _Planeaste_ esto?

―Uno siempre debe tener un plan cuando se va a la batalla.

―No voy a hablar contigo.

―Jimin. Jimin. Jimin. _Jimin_. _JiminJiminJiminJimin…_

UNA SEMANA más tarde, fui despertado en medio de la noche por una nariz fría presionando contra mi cara. Gemí y abrí un ojo.

Grandes fosas nasales de unicornio justo en mi cara. Podía oír los ronquidos de Jungkook y de Tiggy desde el otro lado del fuego. Heechul había estado de guardia.

―¿Qué? ―grazné.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Su aliento olía a canela y manzanas. Al parecer, era una cosa de unicornio tener olores agradables.

―Durmiendo.

―Oh.

―Sí.

―Así que.

―¿Así qué?

―Pensé en otro.

―¿Otro qué?

―¿Has oído lo que pasó con los asesinos en Falquist?

―¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué asesinos?

Se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

―Fueron apedreados hasta la muerte.

Él nunca parpadeó.

―Oh mis _dioses_ , —dije, empujando su rostro tanto como pude—. ¿Me despiertas solo para decirme eso?

―Sí. Obviamente. Cuéntame.

―Vete a la mierda.― Me di la vuelta en mi lado y tiré de la manta rasposa por encima de mi cabeza.

Justo antes de que me volviera a dormir, le oí susurrar, ―Nunca voy a olvidar esto. Vas a sucumbir ante el poder del unicornio.

ME DESPERTÉ a la mañana siguiente con un montón de piedras al lado de mi cabeza.

Tiggy se rió. Los ojos de Jungkook se estrecharon.

Heechul dijo, ―Wow. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

HEECHUL NO estaba consiguiendo lo que quería de mí, así que cuatro días después fue por una dirección diferente.

―Por lo tanto, _Jungkook_ , ―dijo en voz muy alta—. Siento que no hablamos mucho.

Apreté los dientes, pero continué caminando por la carretera. Era un hermoso día y yo iba jodidamente a disfrutar de él. Tiggy estaba charlando alegremente a mi lado sobre mariposas y tocino, y yo estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para prestarle atención.

―Eso es porque no lo hacemos, ―dijo Jungkook.

―Bien. Siento que eso es algo que debe ser rectificado. Puesto que, como sabes, vamos a estarnos viéndonos mucho los unos a los otros. Por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―preguntó Jungkook—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Oh. Bien. Estoy seguro de que no vamos a dejar ninguna _piedra_ sin mover para encontrar al príncipe. Un día pronto, daremos la vuelta a una _esquina_ y él estará allí con el dragón. Vamos a derrotarlo y viviremos felices para siempre y Jimin va a ser un gran mago y tú serás... espera. ¿Qué se supone que serás, de nuevo?

―Rey Consorte, ―dijo Jungkook. Él sonaba tenso por alguna razón.

― _Ciiierto_ , ―dijo Heechul—. Eso era. Se me había olvidado. Perdóname. Entonces.

―¿Entonces?

―Tenemos que llegar a ser amigos. Cuéntame todo acerca de ti. Tus esperanzas. Tus sueños. ―La voz de Heechul bajó―. Tus fantasías.

Tiggy balbuceó siguiendo, ―... y ese tocino que tuvimos una vez en el castillo.Buen tocino. Buen, buen tocino. Yo….

―¿Mis qué? ―preguntó Jungkook.

―Tus fantasías, Jungkook. Estamos teniendo una charla de chicas. Si eso es demasiado para ti, puedo ir primero.

―Por favor, no, —dijo Jungkook.

―Bueno. Podemos esperar hasta después de la fogata para hablar de eso. Voy a comer un poco de hierba, puedes comer tu vieja lata de frijoles, y me puedes decir cómo te gustaría ser atado y azotado o lo que sea en lo que los Caballeros Comandantes estén.

Me ahogué y tosí.

―¿Estás bien, Jimin? ―Heechul llamó.

―Estoy bien, ―dije sin darme la vuelta.

ESA NOCHE, junto al fuego.

―¿Cómo están los frijoles? ―Oí a Heechul preguntar a Jungkook.

―Secos.

―Pobre bebé. Así que. ¿Estás listo?

―¿Para qué?

―Charla de chicas.

―Eh.

―Esa vez, hice fisting con un gran selkie llamado Honesto Frank. Su nombre era un término un poco equivocado, porque todo el mundo sabe que los selkies mienten a cerca de todo. Dicho esto, no mintió sobre perforar mi culo.

―Oh mis dioses.

―¿Correcto? Fue una experiencia muy reveladora. Tu turno.

―Oh mis dioses.

―¿Has sido fisteado por un selkie, Jungkook?

―¡No!

―Oh. Es un poco como estar con un tritón, pero menos pescado.

―¡Nunca he estado con un tritón!

―¿En serio? ¿Con qué tipo de criaturas místicas _has_ estado?

―Oh mis dioses. _Ninguna_.

―¿En serio? ―Heechul sacó pecho—. Podría cambiar eso. Si tú sientes la necesidad.

―¡Heechul! ―interrumpí.

Me miró, agitando sus pestañas. Parecía irreal. Jodidos unicornios.

―¿Sí, Jimin?

―Córtalo.

―¿Cortar qué, Jimin?

―Sabes qué.

―Sólo estoy tratando de llegar a conocer al Caballero Comandante. Después de todo, él va a estar viviendo a sólo un tiro de piedra de nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas.

― _Heechul_.

―Ja, ―dijo Tiggy—. Piedra.

―Siento que algo está pasando por mi cabeza, —dijo Jungkook.

―¿Te sientes así mucho? ―preguntó Heechul―. Ya que parece que te sientes de esa manera muchas veces. Perdiéndote cosas. Que están justo enfrente de ti. Conozco a mucha gente así.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Tú no conoces a muchas personas.

―Exactamente, —dijo.

Fruncí el ceño. ―Tengo la sensación de que estás siendo un idiota.

―¿Oh? ¿Te parece?

―Muy posiblemente.

Heechul volvió a mirar a Jungkook. ―Tú te has estado ejercitando, ¿verdad? Pareces más fuerte que hace un año.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo. Gané una piedra o dos de músculos.

―Una piedra o dos de músculo, —dijo Heechul, lentamente girando su cabeza hacia mí―. Que. Tal. Te. Parece. Eso. Jim…

Tiré mi lata de frijoles a su cabeza.

Fue al faltar cuatro días hasta Tarker Mills cuando paramos en la posada de Lee’s Crossing y nos dimos el capricho de alojarnos en una posada real con una cama en vez de otra noche en el frío y duro suelo.

Había una taberna en la posada que servía pescado con olor extraño que me hizo desear los frijoles de nuevo. Los clientes en el bar tenían miedo de Heechul y Tiggy y se abstenían de tocarlos. Mantuve un ojo sobre ellos mientras empujé el pescado con un tenedor de metal atrofiado. Juro por los dioses que parpadeó.

―No puedo decir si esto es fresco o ha estado muerto por un tiempo muy largo, ― murmuré.

Jungkook hizo una mueca. ―De cualquier manera, creo que no puedo comerlo. ―

Presionó su tenedor contra el pescado en el plato y un poco de líquido viscoso se disparó en el aire.

Se puso un poco verde mientras empujaba el plato—. Me gustaría devolverlo, pero creo que el cocinero sólo tenía un ojo y un bigote sucio. No se puede devolver comida a un hombre con un ojo y un bigote sucio.

En contra de mi mejor juicio, se despertó mi curiosidad.

―¿Y eso por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. ―Hombres tuertos con bigotes sucios son más propensos a matarte.

―¿Es eso así? Realizaste un estudio oficial sobre eso, ¿verdad?

―Experiencia pasada.

―No sé lo que dice acerca de ti como persona que hayas tenido suficientes experiencias con hombres de un solo ojo con bigotes sucios para que puedas ser capaz de decir que la mayoría, si no todos son asesinos.

― Matrimonios con Hadas gay ―dijo, la voz sin expresión—. Magos Oscuros. Hadas madrinas drag. Dragones. Setas mágicas. Narices pene. Los pseudo-duendes que quieren tomar tu virginidad. _Todo el mundo_ que quiere tomar tu virginidad.

―Es una cosa preciosa, ―yo estuve de acuerdo—. No puedo esperar para regalarla.

Él frunció el ceño. ― ¿ Quiere solamente sacártela de encima?

Puse los ojos en blanco. ―Se convierte en una carga al cabo de un tiempo. ¿Por qué estamos siquiera hablando de esto? Estábamos burlándonos de ti.

Me miró por un momento. Entonces, ―Antes de salir, me encontré con uno de esos clubs de fans de los que estaban hablando.

―¿Oh? ―logré decir, como si no hubiera hecho más que empezar a sudar como un hijo de puta—. ¿Estuvo bien?

Jungkook asintió. ―Sí. Fue de lo más extraño, lo admito. Había una mujer allí... bueno, una chica en realidad. Parecía estar a cargo del grupo.

―Ya quisiera, ―murmuré―. Esa perra.

―¿Qué?

_Oh, mierda._ ―Dije, que no quiero la cena. ―Hice un espectáculo de empujar el plato de comida lejos—. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que te encontraste con tus admiradoras?

Mi voz estaba teñida con lo que esperaba que fuera la cantidad perfecta de sarcasmo. En realidad, salió un poco tensa.

―Intenso. Muy intenso. Querían que les firmara en papeles y en los muslos.

―Pobrecito. Debe haber sido muy duro tener a todos adulándote.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Fueron muy dulces. Bueno, la mayoría. Había un tipo allí.

―¿Oh? ―le dije.

Me preguntaba si se consideraba aceptable si incendiaba algo para causar una distracción. Como una silla. O Heechul.

―¿Llamado Chimmy? No, espera. _ChimChim_.

―Suena extranjero, —dije—. No debe ser de por aquí. Probablemente nunca lo volverás a ver. Probablemente deberías olvidarte de él. Por siempre. ¿Estás cansado? Estoy cansado y…

―Dijo que era una China Minnie.

―¿Y qué? ―Sonreí para demostrar que pensé que era divertido, pero salió como una mueca porque me estaba volviendo loco.

―China Minnie, —repitió—. Al parecer es igual que las Damas Jeon.

―Voy a ser honesto, ―dije—. El hecho de que acabes de decir Damas Jeon realmente hizo mi día. Dilo otra vez.

―Damas Jeon.

―Sí. No tiene el mismo efecto la segunda vez. Tal vez no decirlo tan gruñón.

―ChimChim no estaba muy feliz de verme, ―dijo Jungkook, reclinándose en su silla— Dijo que no era fan.

―No se puede ganar siempre, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ―Forcé una risa calurosa para mostrar que esto era sólo entre nosotros, los camaradas, y que entendía por completo―.Los camaradas antes que las putas― dije y de inmediato me encogí internamente.

―¿Qué?

_Mierda._

―Uh... no importa. Pensando en otra cosa. Como putas. Y camaradas.

―¿Qué pasa con ellos?

―No tengo idea, —le dije con sinceridad.

Él me miró de reojo. ―Eres extraño a veces.

―Casi todo el tiempo. Vamos a hablar acerca de…

―Entonces, _ChimChim_ era una China Minnie. No una Dama Jeon en absoluto.

―Oh, aún vamos a hablar de eso ―le dije—. Eso es estupendo.

―¿Tú sabes algo acerca de eso? ¿Chicas Minnie?

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Había inventado el término.

―Nope. No tengo ni idea.

―Al parecer es algo grande.

―Como debería ser. Soy impresionante. ―No debería haber dicho eso.

―Cierto. No pareces muy sorprendido.

―¿Que soy impresionante?

―Jimin.

―Yo _soy_ impresionante.

―Kookmin lo es al parecer también, ―dijo, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Así que dije, ―Siempre es bueno aprender palabras nuevas.

―No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Quise decir tú y yo.

―No hay tú y yo, ―le dije.

Algo se dibujó en su rostro. Algo que no pude descifrar. Casi parecía _herido_ y _dolido_ , pero se fue detrás de la máscara que llevaba por lo general, estoica y extrañamente encantadora.

―Cierto. JungGyeom era el otro. Ya sabes. Para mí y Yugyeom.

―Muy apropiado, ―dije. JungGyeom sonaba como una enfermedad genital contagiosa. ―Se adapta a los dos.

Elegí ese momento para mirar por encima a Tiggy y Heechul entonces Jungkook no vería a través de mis miserias. Estaban fuera en algún rincón, susurrando a un extraño, mirando hacia atrás hacia nosotros y luego susurrando un poco más. Heechul estaba tramando algo. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

―Sólo pensé que era fascinante, ―dijo Jungkook―. La gente emparejándonos así. ¿Me pregunto de qué se trataba?

―No sé ―le dije. _¡Debemos estar juntos!_ ― Debe ser algo que ven y que nosotros no vemos. _―¡Pon tu polla en mí!_ ―. Absolutamente ninguna idea. ― _¡Todas las ideas! ¡Tengo_ todas _las ideas!_

―De todos modos, ―dijo―, firmé algunos autógrafos. La líder o lo que fuera, era muy firme. Jina, creo que su nombre era.

―Ji Eun, ―le dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

Yo palidecí. ―Vi un, ―dije como un idiota―. Vi un nuevo centro vacacional. Vamos. Jino Fall. Es una cascada. En el desierto de Luri. Y ese es tu hecho divertido para el día. Ya que la geografía es conocimiento y el conocimiento es poder. ―Puse unos entusiastas pulgares arriba. Probablemente se veía un poco maníaco.

―El conocimiento es poder, ―repitió―. ¿Estás bien, Jimin?

―Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy…

―Entonces, como decía, tenías razón sobre los clubes de fans.

―Por supuesto que la tenía, ―le dije—. Tengo razón en la mayoría de las cosas. Y las cosas en que _no_ tengo razón son frívolas y no influyen en nada en ninguna parte. Jamás. ―

Miré de nuevo a Heechul y Tiggy a tiempo para ver a Tiggy deslizar algo de dinero al hombre con que estaban hablando. Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

Jungkook se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, extendiendo los dedos. Eran dedos de aspecto muy agradable, que por supuesto llevaron a pensamientos de para lo que esos dedos podrían ser utilizados. Yo tenía una media erección escondida debajo de la mesa. Los penes son muy inconvenientes a veces.

―¿Alguna vez has estado en una de esas reuniones? ―preguntó casualmente.

Y antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en una forma de mentir y sacarme a mí mismo de ahí, Heechul salvó el día al volver a la mesa diciendo, ―Ustedes perras ¿De qué cosas están hablando?

―Hablando de cosas ―dijo Tiggy mientras seguía a Heechul.

―¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ―le pregunté.

―Nada, ―dijo Heechul, cuando en realidad quería decir _algo_.

―Heechul.

―Jimin, ―se burló.

No iba a aceptar sus mierdas. Fui por el camino más fácil.

―Tiggy. Compañero. Amor. Mi dulce, dulce gigante.

―Precioso Jimin, ―dijo, pasando una gran mano sobre mi cabeza—. Dulce Jimin.

―¿Qué estaban hablando chicos por ahí?

Él puso un dedo en mis labios y aplastó mi nariz.

―Shh, Jimin, ―dijo—. Shh, shh, shh.

―¡Mmmph! ¡Mhmmmph!

―Ustedes dos se ven tan amigables, ―dijo Heechul, mirando entre Jungkook y yo. ―¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?

―Justo le estaba hablando a Jimin sobre la reunión del club de fans en que me encontré a media tarde el día antes de salir del castillo.

―Club de fans, ―Heechul dijo rotundamente—. Media tarde.

Jungkook tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

―Aparentemente tengo fans. Y se reúnen.

―En reuniones, ―dijo Heechul, sus ojos quemándome mientras Tiggy todavía me hacía callar―. El día antes de salir del castillo. Ahora, ¿no es eso simplemente _interesante?_

Mis ojos se abrieron. Él _sabía_. Dioses ¡ _maldito_ unicornio perspicaz!

―Jimin, ―dijo Heechul, porque él era _malvado—_. ¿No estabas en una reunión el día antes de salir del castillo? ¿Una reunión secreta acerca de la que ninguno de nosotros sabía nada? ¿A la que a menudo asistías? ¿Tú solo?

―¡Mmmmph! ¡ _MMMPH_!

―Tiggy, querido, ―dijo Heechul―. Deja a Jimin respirar. Estoy seguro de que todo lo que está a punto de decir será más que esclarecedor. No lo quisiera muerto por estar dedeado hasta la muerte o lo que sea que estés haciendo.

―Yo no dedeé a Jimin, ―dijo Tiggy, insultado―. Yo no dedeo hasta la muerte.―Él apartó la mano, y yo solté una gran respiración jadeante.

―Deja… de… decir… _dedeando_ , ―jadeé.

La nariz de Heechul se arrugó.

―Bueno, cuando lo dices así _eso_ , suena poco atractivo. Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa. Jimin. Amor. Dulce Mochi. Bollo de carne. ¿Has oído que tú y Jungkook asististeis a reuniones en el mismo día o al menos al mismo tiempo?

―¡Dios mío! ―exclamé―. ¡Qué increíble coincidencia! ¡Nunca dos personas han tenido alguna vez reuniones al mismo tiempo antes!

―Mmmm, ―dijo Heechul―. Me sorprende que los dos no se _encontraran_ entre sí.

—Chispa, ―dijo Tiggy—. Tanta chispa.

―Y aquí está la conversación que no entiendo otra vez, ―Jungkook suspiró.

―Yo tampoco entiendo, ―dije―. O lo que sea que Heechul está diciendo. No deberías querer entenderle. Yo no quiero.

―¡Damas y caballeros! ―llamó una voz desde detrás de nosotros― ¿Puedo tener su atención por favor?

Me di vuelta y miré por encima del hombro. Allí estaba un hombre en medio de la taberna, en un pequeño escenario. Sonrió cuando el ruido de la multitud se calmó.

En sus manos llevaba un pequeño laúd, las cuerdas tensas, el zócalo de madera de roble. Pasó las manos sobre las cuerdas una vez y un sonido melodioso salió de ellas, brillante y alegre.

La sangre se drenó de mi cara.

Era el hombre con quien Tiggy y Heechul habían estado hablando.

Y él era el bardo de la taberna.

Lo que significa que cantaba canciones.

Muchas veces por petición. Muchas veces hechas en el acto.

Me volví lentamente a Tiggy y Heechul, mi corazón tronando en mi pecho. Estaban sonriéndome, amplio y con dientes.

―Ustedes... _no lo hicieron_.

―Oh, Jimin, ―dijo Heechul―. Nunca debes subestimar a un unicornio y un gigante.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó Jungkook.

―Nos vamos, ―le dije―. Ahora.

Heechul se sentó sobre mí.

―Oh... _mierda_ , ―logré jadear cuando mi silla crujió debajo de nosotros.

―Tú no vas a ninguna parte, ―dijo Heechul, meneándose un poco.

―No puedo... respirar...

―¿Me estás llamando _gordo_? ―dijo, mirando hacia mí.

―Seriamente… Heechul... por el amor de los dioses. ―Su cola se movió una vez en mi cara. ―Tu culo... está justo _allí_.

―Lo bueno es que yo cago arcoíris y huele a galletas, ―me recordó. Como si eso, se suponía, hiciese esto un poco menos incómodo.

―Espero que estén disfrutando de su noche aquí en Lee’s Crossing, ―dijo el bardo, completamente inconsciente de que estaba técnicamente en tercera base con un unicornio, mientras que Tiggy y Jungkook observaban. Pensé que tal vez yo había tenido un sueño como ese una vez. No era sexy.

―Sin embargo, es probable, ya que están en el Lee’s Crossing, que ustedes no estén teniendo ninguna diversión en absoluto.

Los demás en la taberna se rieron a carcajadas. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado siendo aplastado por un gigantesco culo. Además, no era tan gracioso. Tal vez era más una cosa de humor regional. No como los juegos de palabras. Los juegos de palabras son universales. E impresionantes.

―Pero, ―dijo el bardo cuando la risa se calmó―. Estamos verdaderamente en presencia de la grandeza esta noche, amigos. Invitados de honor de modo sorprendente que el suelo tiembla bajo sus propios pies. ¡Pero primero! Unas breves palabras de nuestro patrocinador que me ayuda a mantenerme en el negocio, su anfitrión, Yang el Magnífico. ―

Se inclinó y dio un paso fuera del escenario.

Un hombre delgado, con calvicie incipiente se puso de pie y tomó su lugar. Cuando habló, fue monótono mientras leía de un sucio trozo de pergamino en sus manos.

―¿Tiene gota? ¿Sufre su vida amorosa porque usted está inadecuadamente proporcionado? ¿Se despierta por la noche y sueña con prender fuego a la gente y bañarse en su sangre hirviendo? Si su respuesta es sí a cualquiera de estas preguntas, entonces mantenga la calma, porque tengo una solución para usted.

―El Increíble Elixir del Doctor Song de Rejuvenecimiento, Revitalización y Represión. Sólo un sorbo y sus articulaciones serán flexibles, usted tendrá un miembro gigantesco, y usted no sentirá la necesidad de incendiar y desmembrar. El Increíble Elixir del Doctor Song de Rejuvenecimiento, Revitalización y Represión. Cómprelo hoy. ―Respiró y luego murmuró rápidamente y bajo―, El Doctor Song está bajo decreto real de revelar que él no es un médico de verdad, nunca ha estado en la escuela de medicina, y hace el elixir en su choza en el bosque. No debe ser consumido por cualquier persona en su sano juicio o que quiera seguir viviendo de manera remotamente saludable. No alimente a los animales o niños o morirán una muerte terriblemente dolorosa cuando sus entrañas se fundan y dejen su cuerpo de una efervescentemente manera a través de todos los orificios disponibles.

El hombre dio un paso fuera del escenario.

―Heechul, si no me dejas en paz, voy a hechizarte hasta la muerte, ―le susurré-grité.

―Shhh, ―dijo Heechul―. Es grosero tratar de interrumpir a un artista a punto de presentarse.

―Los Bardos _no_ son artistas ―

Ya que _no lo eran_. Ellos eran idiotas.

―El arte es subjetivo, ―dijo Jungkook.

―Tu _cara_ es subjetiva, ―murmuré mientras me preparaba para que una de mis costillas colapsara.

―Lo que realmente necesitas son nuevos insultos, ―dijo Heechul.

―Voy a conseguir un poco de ese elixir y alimentarte con él.

―Tal vez deberías considerar usar algo de eso en ti mismo, ―dijo, moviendo su culo—. El Pequeño Jimin siente que podría utilizar una hormona de crecimiento en este instante.

―Asesinato, ―susurré.

―Shhhhh, ―dijo Tiggy―. El hombre canción va a cantar la canción.

Yang el Magnífico volvió a subir, una sonrisa cínica curvaba sus labios. Eso no era un buen augurio.

―Gracias, Jeno, ―le dijo al hombre calvo― por esa interpretación cada vez más resplandeciente. Tu alegría y humor son como destellos de luz en mi vida a oscuras.

El hombre calvo lo calló.

―Ahora, ―Yang dijo jovialmente―. Ustedes pueden haber notado un grupo bastante interesante de viajeros que han encontrado el camino a nuestra pequeña taberna. Damas y caballeros, aunque la mayoría de ustedes están muy lejos de ser delicados, y yo uso el término 'Damas' más bien en líneas generales, ¡por si acaso! ¡de cualquier manera, desde la Ciudad de Lockes, ese tipo realmente alto, una criatura magnífica y hermosa con ojos como las joyas que brillan en la luz del fuego, aquel otro, Heechul, y el futuro compañero del Príncipe en una relación complicada!

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia nosotros.

―Espera, ―dijo Heechul―. ¿Se refiere a que _Jimin_ es la criatura magnífica y hermosa con los ojos como joyas que brillan en la luz del fuego? ¿Y yo soy ‘el otro’?

Parecía indignado.

―Yo el tipo alto. ―Tiggy estaba contento. No necesitaba mucho.

―¿Por qué demonios en una relación complicada? ―preguntó Jungkook, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Y está coqueteando con Jimin? En serio. _Todo el mundo_.

―Todavía no puedo respirar ―logré decir―. Tengo visión borrosa en la periferia.

―Reina del drama, ―murmuró Heechul.

El bardo nos ignoró.

―Ellos están en una búsqueda épica, ―dijo en tono emocionado y sorprendido y ligeramente burlón a la vez―. Para salvar al Príncipe de Verania del dragón maligno que le secuestró para mantener a Yugyeom como suyo propio. A través del fuego y el peligro y la muerte segura, ellos han viajado desde la ciudad de Lockes a rescatar al verdadero amor del Caballero Comandante.

La mayoría de las mujeres (que en realidad eran probablemente prostitutas) e incluso algunos de los hombres (que en realidad eran probablemente prostitutos) suspiraron, como si la idea del romance entre Jungkook y Yugyeom fuera tan maravillosa que hizo necesaria una exhalación deslumbrada.

―¡Hurra, JungGyeom! ―gritó alguien en el otro lado de la taberna. No pude ver quién era, así que por desgracia no puede marcarlo para la muerte. Era decepcionante―. ¡Woooooo! ¡JungGyeom!

―JungGyeom, de hecho, ―dijo Yang, los ojos encendidos de malicia—. Tenemos un dicho en Lee’s Crossing, ¿verdad, queridos?

―Sí! ―La multitud rugió de nuevo.

―¿Y qué es lo que dice?

―¡Viajamos lejos, viajamos un trecho con historias contadas entre cervezas y una canción!

―Eso fue muy soso, ―dije, empujando a Heechul. Él no se movió.

―Creo que es adorable, ―dijo Heechul―. En un lugar remoto y rústico.

―¡Así que! ―dijo Yang―, tenemos un futuro Mago del Rey. Un Caballero Comandante. Un gigante. Y un unicornio. Y los encantadores Tiggy y Heechul han solicitado que ¡cante para ellos!

―Tú hijo de puta, ―le dije a Heechul—. Tú también, Tiggy.

Tiggy hizo un puchero. ―El hombre canción dijo que sería bueno.

―No le hagas caso, ―le dijo Heechul—. Jimin es solamente una perra porque no se puede escapar.

―Me siento como si estuviera en un sueño febril, ―dijo Jungkook a nadie en particular—. Como que, estas últimas semanas son el producto de una enfermedad extraordinaria y estoy realmente en la cama alucinando todo esto.

―¿A menudo tienes alucinaciones sobre Jimin mientras estás en la cama?―preguntó Heechul.

Jungkook se sonrojó terriblemente.

Me dije que el hecho de que yo no pudiese respirar en ese momento era el producto de tener un unicornio sentado sobre mí. Nada más.

―Ahora, sabemos que mis habilidades con el laúd son divinas. ―Yang pasó sus manos sobre las cuerdas y una cuerda hizo eco en la taberna—. Mi voz ha sido llamada melodiosa y sublime. Ahora voy a cantar un verso o seis. Damas y caballeros, estimados invitados de honor, les presento a... 'Cursis pollas y candeleros'.

―Qué, ―dije.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Jungkook.

―Esto va a ser _buuueeeno_ , ―Heechul exhaló.

Tiggy sonrió.

Y Yang el Magnífico se puso a cantar.

_Había una vez un principesco hombre,_

_Que tenía joyas por ojos y el más rubio cabello._

_Preparado él fue para gobernar esta tierra,_

_Indudablemente con gallardía y estilo._

_Pero los planes han cambiado, a hechos nefastos debido,_

_a un dragón llegando y robándose al Príncipe._

_¡Y Verania espera a que él sea liberado!_

_Para que pueda regresar y casarse en una ceremonia muy gay.¡Ohhhhhh!_

_¡Cursis pollas y candeleros!_

_¡Y todo lo que necesitas!_

_Escucha mientras canto un verso o seis_

_¡Aquí, en esta tierra de pereza y codicia!_

―¿Quuuué demonios? ―dijo Jungkook.

―Esto es mucho mejor que mis sueños, ―dijo Heechul reverentemente.

_Pero no teman, mis muchachos y muchachas,_

_¡Porque hay héroes a ser llamados!_

_Un embrujante hombre y un caballero insolente,_

_Un unicornio, un gigante, ¡todos valientes!_

_Ellos viajan a las tierras en una búsqueda desesperada,_

_Para salvar un amor que es brillante y verdadero,_

_Con la espada del caballero y el mejor mago._

_¡Canta conmigo ahora, ya sabes qué hacer!_

Jungkook y yo no cantamos.

Todos los demás lo hicieron.

Incluyendo Tiggy y Heechul. Esos bastardos.

_¡Cursis pollas y candeleros!_

_¡Y todo lo que necesitas!_

_Escucha mientras canto un verso o seis_

_¡Aquí, en esta tierra de pereza y codicia!_

_Nuestros héroes han viajado por todas partes._

_El mago fue casi casado con el hada gay._

_Él habría sido la novia forzada más bella,_

_Pero, por suerte, fue salvado por Heechul._

―Tú, saco grasoso de mierda, ―gruñí a Heechul―. ¡Eso no es... ni siquiera se acerca a lo que pasó!

―Por favor, ―Heechul olfateó―. Yo estuve ahí. Tengo _ojos_. Tú habrías estado perdido sin mí.

_Ellos aprendieron el secreto que el dragón guarda_

_Oculto profundamente en el valle y hecho de piedra._

_¡Y el caballero giró en un ángulo, y todas las doncellas lloran!_

_Porque ¿qué sentimientos son éstos que seguramente han crecido?_

La taberna estalló en el coro de nuevo mientras yo miré a Heechul con la fuerza de mil soles.

―Ángulos y piedras de nuevo ―dijo Jungkook―. Por supuesto sería bueno si alguien me explica lo que está pasando.

―Sí, Jimin, ―dijo Heechul―. ¿No sería agradable si alguien explicase qué está pasando?

―Estoy tratando de escuchar la canción, ―insistí.

_A partir de ahí se fueron a la guarida de Mamá,_

_Y detrás de puertas cerradas, se reunieron con ella._

_En una casa de putas y hombres,_

_¡Nadie está más jodido que yo!_

_Allí, en la casa vive un duende,_

_Una noble criatura agraciada con dignidad,_

_Quien ha establecido una meta para sí mismo_

_¡Para aliviar a nuestro mago de su virginidad!_

Más coro.

―Heechul, ―Mordí―. Es mejor que esperes poder correr realmente rápido, porque voy a incendiar tu cuerpo entero en fuego.

―Ya estoy suficientemente en llamas ―dijo él, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

―Al menos no están cantando sobre Chanyeol y sus malditas orejas, ―refunfuñó Jungkook.

―¡Cursis pollas! ―dijo Tiggy―. Cursis _pollas_.

_Y por desgracia, como la mayoría de las historias hacen,_

_Ahora nos acercamos al final._

_¿Podrán nuestros héroes volver con algo nuevo?_

_¿Cuentos de un príncipe que ellos decidieron defender?_

_De batallas luchadas y piel de dragón que ellos realmente rasgaron._

_Tal vez que volverán con insignias hechas de cicatrices._

_O van a descubrir la guerra en sus corazones,_

_Como seguramente está escrito sobre estas estrellas._

Mi piel zumbaba.

Jungkook dijo, ―Jimin, ―con una voz tan tranquila.

El ruido estalló a nuestro alrededor.

_¡Ohhhhhh!_

_¡Cursis pollas y candeleros!_

_¡Y todo lo que necesitas!_

_Escucha mientras canto un verso o seis_

_¡Aquí, en esta tierra de pereza y codicia!_

La canción terminó con aplausos.


	30. De orgías, bailes y amores

ME PUSE de pie en el bar, balanceando una jarra de cerveza, fresca y ácida. Un piano tocaba una melodía alegre, la gente estaba riendo y bailando esta noche. No sabía dónde estaban los demás. Probablemente en alguna parte alrededor. Sentí que estaba justificado en ignorarlos por un tiempo. Especialmente a Heechul. Mayormente a Heechul.

Prácticamente sobre todo a Heechul.

Si nosotros no fuéramos los mejores amigos y él no estuviera protegido por la ley ya que él era una criatura mágica, lo habría despellejado vivo y convertido en una bonita alfombra de sala.

Así que, por supuesto, él me encontró primero y dijo, ―¿Estás enfadado? Te ves enfadado.

―Volcánico en mi ira, ―respondí de manera uniforme.

Él suspiró. ―Bueno, tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que se trató de un buen espectáculo.

Mi mano apretó la jarra de madera que crujió audiblemente.

―Ay, ―dijo Heechul―. Definitivamente enfadado.

―Si yo fuera un unicornio, ―le dije―, habría brillo _derramándose_ de mí en este momento.

―Furia de unicornio, ―susurró con los ojos abiertos.

―Demasiada furia de unicornio. Tal vez, el unicornio más furioso nunca visto.

―¿Es por eso que estás emborrachándote y mirando con furia a la pared?

―Yo _no_ estoy emborrachándome y mirando con furia… oh. Espera. Lo estaba haciendo. Sí. Es por eso.

―Oh. ―Él puso su nariz contra mi oído y resopló con fuerza. Hice una mueca.

―Te amo, ―dijo, sus labios frotando contra mi mandíbula.

―Asqueroso. Para.

―No puedo. Te amo. Te amo, cariño. Te amo mucho. Tú eres mi chica. Perras antes que hombres.

―Excepto que tú me vendiste a Yang el Magnífico.

―Yo le pagué por una pieza de performance. Hay una gran diferencia.

―Tú vas a necesitar puntos de sutura en el momento en que haya terminado contigo.

Resopló en mi oído. ―Eres adorable cuando me amenazas. En serio.

Yo le gruñí.

―Ups. Quiero decir, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Por favor, Jimin! ¡No me cortes! Estoy muy asustado. ¡Eres taaan espeluznante!

―Malditamente correcto, ―dije, bebiendo más cerveza. Como un _hombre_.

―Esa _fue_ una canción bastante buena, sin embargo, ―dijo Heechul. No evitarlo.

―Voy a inventar un hechizo para la putrefacción del pene y lanzártelo y vas a estar, así como, no, ¿por qué le hice eso a Jimin? ¿Por qué fui tan malo? Debería haber sido más agradable y ahora mi pene no parecería un bosque maduro.

―Eso fue... descriptivo. ―resopló en mi cara de nuevo.

―Vete.

―¿Y permitirte poner mala cara para ti mismo? Nunca.

―No seas un coño, Heechul. ―Hice una mueca―. Está bien, tiempo muerto de peleas. ¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo en no usar esa palabra nunca? Es horrible y una falta de respeto y yo ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije. Me disculpo profusamente y pido perdón.

―De acuerdo, ―dijo Heechul―. Voy a hablar por Tiggy, que actualmente está tratando de conseguir al Caballero Cara Deliciosa para bailar. Y por supuesto que te perdono.

―Bueno. Regla cuatrocientos noventa y ocho de la amistad Jimin/Heechul/Tiggy está ahora en vigor. Nadie puede decir... esa palabra. Tiempo muerto fuera ―Dejé escapar un suspiro enojado y miré abajo en la barra―. Vete de una puta vez, Heechul. Estás muerto para mí.

―Pequeño llorón estúpido, ―murmuró, pero él no se movió―. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Somos amigos, Jimin.

―No ahora mismo no lo somos.

―Cállate. Estoy hablando en serio en este momento.

―Oh, ¿desde cuándo tú eres _serio?_

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos. ―Estás actuando como un niño. Ya basta.

―Tú has hecho a un bardo cantar una canción sobre Jungkook y yo llamada 'Cursis pollas y candeleros', ―le recordé.

Sus labios se torcieron.

―Sí. Bien. Para ser justos, yo no he dicho nada sobre el título. Eso fue todo cosa suya.

―¡Lo dices como si eso lo hiciese mejor!

―¿No es así? Ciertamente me siento mejor.

Y como si el momento no pudiera ser peor, Yang se acercó a la barra, apoyándose en sus codos y ladeando su cabeza hacia mí y Heechul. Heechul se apartó un poco y apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro. Pensé en perforar su boca, pero fui capaz de contenerme.

Apenas.

―Tú, ―dijo Yang hacia mí―, eres un enigma.

―Tú, ―le dije―, eres un cretino.

Él sonrió. ―Las cosas que hago por dinero.

―Eso es lo que las putas dicen. La única diferencia entre tú y ellas es que ellas son jodidas mientras tú las estás jodiendo.

La mirada de Yang parpadeó a Heechul.

―Tiene un pedazo de boca en él, ¿no es así?

―Espera hasta que esté _realmente_ enfadado y comience con sus insultos sin sentido. Ahí es cuando sabes que estás en problemas.

―Empaquetador de revoltijo marrón de nieve, —le gruñí.

―Como eso. ―Heechul suspiró.

―Me gustan ustedes dos, ―dijo Yang.

―Alegría, ―le dije—. Alegría desenfrenada.

―No, realmente. Me gustan. ―Él se rio y negó con la cabeza—. Cuando Heechul se acercó y me dijo lo que estás haciendo por amor, me emocioné. Honestamente.

―¿Por amor? ―le dije, no chillando en absoluto—. ¿Qué amor? ¡No hay amor!

Yang se encogió de hombros.

―Ya sabes. Por el Caballero Comandante. Y el Príncipe.

_Ay._ Mis sentimientos.

―Oh. Correcto. Sí. Ese amor. Tanto amor allí. Como... cubos. De amor. Y eso es exactamente por qué estoy haciendo esto. ―Bueno, eso era una mentira—. Por su amor. ―Que era una abominación y un pecado contra los dioses—. No hay nada más que preferiría estar haciendo. ―Yo más bien no habría estado haciendo nada de esto—. Es por eso que lo estoy haciendo. ―Fui obligado por el Rey.

―Sí, ―dijo Yang—. Eso sonó... creíble. ―Él echó un vistazo a Heechul—. No estabas bromeando, hombre.

―¿Verdad? ―dijo Heechul—. Trata de vivir con ello.

―¿Con qué? ―pregunté—. Deja de hablar en código. ¿De qué estás hablando?

―Cosas de adultos, ―dijo Heechul―. Shh.

―Voy a _mostrarte_ algo adulto. ―Hice una mueca―. Bueno, puede que no haya sido la mejor manera de demostrar mi punto.

―Por lo menos eres lindo, ―dijo Heechul.

Me ruboricé. ―Oh, calla. ―Entonces—, Espera. _Hey_.

―Tienes ciertamente bastante trabajo, ―dijo Yang a Heechul.

―Deberías verlos juntos, ―dijo Heechul—. Es doloroso de ver.

―Chico, ¿puedo darte un consejo? ―preguntó Yang.

―Acabas de cantar una canción llamada 'Cursis pollas y candeleros', ―dije— No sé si estás calificado para dar consejos a nadie.

Agitó una mano con desdén. ―Soy un bardo. Se supone que debo compensar esa mierda para mantener a la gente entretenida. Es una especie de trabajo.

―No fue entretenido. Tú debes ser despedido.

―Mentiroso, ―dijo Yang—. Vas a estar cantando esa canción en tu lecho de muerte. La hice en diez minutos. Las últimas estrofas eran improvisadas. Estuviste muy impresionado.

Está bien, sí que lo fui. Pero no es que tuviera que decirle eso.

―Cursis pollas y candeleros, ―Heechul me dijo al oído. Empujé su rostro mientras él reía.

―Todavía no explica _por qué…_

―No sé mucho sobre los caminos de los magos, ―dijo Yang, mirando sus manos―. O cánones o búsquedas épicas o seres mágicos y aventuras para salvar a príncipes de dragones. Yo sé cómo _contar_ esas historias, pero nunca realmente las he vivido. No sé si quiero. Hay algunos de nosotros que corremos de cabeza y precipitadamente entramos en el peligro como si nada. Y están aquellos de nosotros que se quedan atrás y documentan lo que sucede. O, como me gusta pensar en ello, los cuerdos.

―Nada difícil alguna vez fue ganado quedándose en su sano juicio, ―dije.

Él me dio una sonrisa tranquila. ―Exactamente.

―Eh.

―¿Tú sabes lo que amo?

―No. Pero vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

―Amor, ―dijo.

―Asqueroso.

Me ignoró. Maldito. Él ya había encontrado mi debilidad.

―El amor es una cosa increíble. Puede mover ejércitos. Puede destruir a la gente. Puede causar que incluso el más poderoso de nosotros caiga de rodillas en actitud de súplica. Es terrible y maravilloso, y si se lo permites, puede ser la cosa más grande en el mundo.

Estaba casi asombrado. Tuve que retenerme de suspirar soñadoramente.

―Parece como si hablaras por experiencia.

Él rio. ―Apenas. Follo a demasiadas personas para enamorarme. Ayer por la noche, estuve en una orgía con once trapecistas de un circo ambulante. Ni se imaginan lo flexibles que eran. No creo haber visto nunca tanto esperma en el espacio de tres horas en mi vida.

Le miramos fijamente.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos. ―Solamente porque no me enamoro no significa que no crea en ello. Lo que pasa es que creo en ello más para otras personas que para mí.

―Eres mi nuevo héroe, ―dijo Heechul—. Yo quiero ser tú cuando sea grande.

―Pero, pero, ―farfullé—. Has dicho cosas sobre el amor como ¡poner de rodillas a ejércitos!

Yang arqueó una ceja. ―Oh chico. No sé si eso es todo lo que dije.

―¿Una orgía de _once_? ―le dije, sonando escandalizado—. Eso son demasiados _brazos_.

―Apuesto a que ni siquiera se podía decir dónde un cuerpo terminaba y comenzaba otro, ―Heechul respiró sobre mí.

―Todos esos cuerpos retorciéndose, ―estuvo de acuerdo Yang.

―¡Nada! ―dije, porque eso tenía sentido—. ¡Sólo quiero sexo de dos!

―Jimin es virgen, ―dijo Heechul―. La única cosa con la que él se ha retorcido es su mano.

―¡Heechul!

―La verdad en la publicidad, ―replicó.

―No me retuerzo, ―le dije a Yang―. No hay ningún retorcer. ¿Dónde entran los _pies_ de todo el mundo en una orgia de once? ¿Existe la etiqueta de orgía para los pies? ¡Por qué no se me ha dicho acerca de esto!

―Algunas personas, con los pies en sus caras, ―dijo Yang—. No hay nada malo con un poco de acción con la lengua al dedo del pie.

―No quiero mis pies chupados, ―le dije a Heechul—. No estoy en el chupado de pies.

―Ni siquiera lo sabes, ―dijo Heechul—. Nunca te ha pasado todavía.

Fruncí el ceño hacia abajo a mis pies. Traté de imaginar a alguien lamiendo mis dedos de los pies y me encogí un poco. Entonces pensé en _Jungkook_ haciéndolo y…

―Oh, no, ―le susurré—. Tengo _perversiones_.

―Eso no es malo, ―dijo Yang―. Las perversiones son maravillosas si son exploradas con cuidado y de forma consensuada. Por qué, anoche descubrí que tenía una perversión de once. ―Él movió sus dedos por encima del hombro en un saludo furtivo. Heechul y yo nos dimos vuelta para ver a un grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos con el pelo largo y rubio, piel pálida y ojos brillantes, bebiendo en una esquina. Todos ellos le devolvieron el saludo y la mitad de ellos se rieron.

―Tú sabes, ―dijo Yang, la mirada persistente—. Si no estás listo para el amor, podríamos hacer esto con doce esta noche. Sólo están en la ciudad hasta mañana. Podrías invitarnos a entrar.

―Mi habitación no es lo suficientemente grande, ―dije débilmente.

Él sonrió abiertamente. ―Me refiero a entrar en ti.

―Oh dioses, ―Jadeé, poniendo mi cabeza sobre la barra.

―Es un poco mojigato, ―dijo Heechul a Yang—. Mi dulce, inocente pequeñito.

―Él está hecho para el amor, ―dijo Yang, como si comprendiera completamente.

―Algunas personas están cableados de esa manera, ―dijo Heechul—. Algunos de nosotros queremos casarnos y tener bebés, y otros de nosotros quieren ser amarrados por un centauro y azotados.

Pensé en hiperventilar, pero decidí no hacerlo.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Yang.

―¡Nada! ―dije, porque todavía tenía sentido en mi cabeza.

―Ni siquiera sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto, ―dijo Heechul—. De nuevo.

―¿A menudo tienen conversaciones sobre perversiones y orgías? ―preguntó Yang.

―Lo estás haciendo peor, ―gemí.

—¡Amor! ―dijo Heechul—. Eso es de lo que se trataba. Amor.

―Amor, ―Yang estuvo de acuerdo—. ―Chico voy a ponerlo en pocas palabras para ti.

―No puedo tomarte en serio nunca más, ―le dije con sinceridad—. No sé dónde han estado tus pies.

Yang señaló detrás de mí de vuelta en los trapecistas. ―¿Ves al gran hombre sentado en el final? Su nombre es Oyev. Ahí es donde han estado. ¿Puedo hablarte de amor ahora?

―No creo que eso ayudase como tú piensas, ―dije.

―¿Por qué no le dices al Caballero Comandante cómo te sientes?

Le miré. ―Él está prometido. Al P _ríncipe_. ―Entonces, tardíamente—, no siento nada. Ni siquiera sé lo que estás hablando. Porque no hay nada de qué hablar.

―De verdad.

―De verdad.

―De modo que él sólo va a casarse.

―Sí.

―¿Y eso es lo que él quiere?

―¿Por qué no querría? Él lo está _haciendo_ , ¿verdad?

Yang sonrió con tristeza.

―A veces hacemos las cosas por el bien mayor, aunque cause que nuestros corazones se rompan.―

Me molestas, ―le dije—. No estoy seguro de si estoy satisfecho de que existas.

―Él te mira, ya sabes, ―dijo Yang

¿Y _qué_?

―No, él no lo hace, ―le dije débilmente.

―Durante toda la noche, ―dijo Yang, como si yo no hubiera hablado en absoluto—. Desde el momento en que entraste juntos. Rara vez te quita los ojos de encima. Tú puedes no haber estado mirando, pero yo sí.

―Siempre es así, ―dijo Heechul.

― _No_ lo es.

Yang se encogió de hombros. ―Lo está haciendo en este momento.

Me dije a mi mismo que no debía mirar. Me dije que Yang estaba lleno de mierda. Me dije que tener esperanza por algo tan ridículo era peligroso porque me aplastaría cuando no pasara nada.

Miré de todos modos.

Por supuesto que lo hice.

Al otro lado de la taberna, Tiggy y Jungkook estaban en medio de un grupo de juerguistas que competían por su atención. Un hombre estaba hablando con Jungkook, una mano contra su bíceps.

Pero Jungkook me estaba mirando directamente a mí.

Y cuando me vio mirando de vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron un poco y bajó la vista.

―Eso no quiere decir nada, ―dije. Debido a que no lo hacía. No podía.

―Obstinado, ¿no es cierto? ―dijo Yang.

―Dolorosamente.

―El Príncipe es mi deber, ―le dije—. He jurado protegerlo. Eso es todo lo que es esto. Eso es todo lo que esto ha sido siempre. Le permití ser tomado por el dragón. Debería haber sido más rápido. Más fuerte. Mejor. Si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, nada de esto habría sucedido. Jungkook me necesita para tener a Yugyeom de vuelta. Eso es todo lo que es.

―A veces, quiero darle un puñetazo en la boca, ―Heechul dijo a Yang.

Yang se me quedó mirando. ―¿Él es así _todos los días_? Tal vez sólo tiene que echar un polvo. Llegar al borde. Puedo hablar con Oyev y ver si puede ayudar. La virginidad es una cosa dulce, pero es mucho mejor ser destruido y estar pegajoso.

―¡No Oyev! ―dije—. Y vender sexo como 'destruido y pegajoso' _no_ es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Yang puso los ojos en blanco. ―Lo siento. Es lento y suave y él va a mirarte fijamente a los ojos y sus almas se fundirán juntas y lo único que vas a probar es su dulce aliento en tus labios. Él va a susurrar en tu oído cómo eres su tesoro y cuando su semilla florezca dentro de ti, la flor del amor verdadero va a empezar a crecer.

Yo no sabía lo que decía sobre mí conseguir una pequeña erección por esto.

Tal vez que yo era increíble. O muy, muy triste.

―Voy a ser excelente en erecciones, ―dije—. Cuando esté preparado para ello.

Ahora. Ahora sería bueno. Estaría bien ahora.

Yang negó con la cabeza. ―Creo que entiendo por qué todo el mundo te adora. Eres un misterio envuelto en un enigma en un paquete construido de twink.

―Eso es... notablemente astuto, ―dijo Heechul.

―¡No soy un twink!

―Chilló el twink, ―Heechul susurró.

―Creo que ya tengo bastante de Ustedes dos. ¡Buen día! ―Me aparté de la barra y me alejé.

―Excusas, niño, ―Yang llamó detrás de mí—. Si nunca lo intentas, entonces sólo conocerás el pesar.

Pensé en evitar a Jungkook totalmente, pero él me vio y se separó del tipo que estaba _todavía_ aferrando su bíceps y me encontró a mitad de camino. La gente bailaba alrededor de nosotros cuando la música aumentó.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

―Bien, ―le espeté—. Agh. Lo siento.

―Está bien. ¿A quién tengo que matar?

Traté de no sonreír. Fallé. ―A nadie. Todo el mundo. No lo sé.

―Eso lo aclara. Buen trabajo.

―Maestro del descaro.

―¿Pensé que era el Dios del Descaro? ―preguntó—. Suena como que fui degradado.

Era fácil, esto. Bromas. Yo podía hacer bromas.

Por lo tanto, como una herramienta, dije, ―Me invitaron a una orgía de doce con un grupo de trapecistas y el chico que cantaba sobre cursi pollas. ― _Mierda_ —.Espera. Eso no era broma. Quise decir esto para charlar.

Él frunció el ceño, los ojos como dardos por encima del hombro, donde Heechul y Yang todavía estaban en el bar. ―¿Vas a una _orgía_?

―¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero ser destruido y pegajoso y que mis pies sean chupados.

Su nariz se arrugó.

―¿Tu… qué?

―Eso es lo que sucede en orgías, ―expliqué, porque no sonaba como si supiera. Me sentí aliviado de manera abrumadora con eso—. Tú no sabes dónde poner tus pies, por lo que entran en la boca de Oyev.

―¿Estás borracho de nuevo? ―preguntó.

―Sólo un poco, ―le aseguré—. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que he estado borracho mucho a tu alrededor, pero prometo que no tengo un problema con la bebida. Principalmente. Y no estoy borracho lo suficiente como para ir a una orgía. Aparentemente, yo quiero la semilla de alguien para florecer en mí y hacer que las flores se conviertan en un tesoro. O algo. No lo sé. Podría estar borracho. Dejémoslo en bromas.

―No creo que tengas la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa, más que tener palabras cayendo de tu boca ahora mismo, ―dijo él, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Como que él se _divertía_. Como si yo lo _divertía_.

―No quiero tener remordimientos, ―solté. Di un paso hacia atrás.

Dio un paso hacia delante en respuesta. ―¿Y de qué te arrepientes?

―Ignórame. Yo no quise decir esto.

―Pero lo hiciste.

Di otro paso hacia atrás. ―El vino afloja los labios. No que yo lo necesite.

El dio otro paso adelante. ―Tal vez, ―dijo—. Pero por todo lo que hablas, esto es superficial.

Fruncí el ceño. ―Uso amable de las palabras. Cretino.

Se encogió de hombros. ―Tengo un escudo. Está hecho de metal.

―Gracioso.

―El tuyo está hecho de palabras.

―Oh. _Oh._ Veo lo que pretendes.

―Muy bueno, ¿verdad?

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. ―Amigo. ¿Estás tratando de psicoanalizarme?

―Estoy bastante seguro de que le tomaría a grupo de personas mucho más calificadas que yo los próximos años y ni siquiera estaría remotamente cerca de ser capaces de analizarte. _Amigo_.

―Eso... sonó como tú insultándome con un cumplido.

―Siento como que una gran parte de tu vida es con insultos a través de cumplidos.

―¿Por qué nadie más ve esto? ―le pregunté sin querer.

―¿Qué?

―Tú. Esto. No entiendo. El rey dijo que no sonríes.

―Así has dicho.

―Pero aquí estás.

―Aquí estoy.

―Sonriendo. ―Y él _lo hacía_. Y era _maravilloso_.

―¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera? ―preguntó mientras su rodilla chocaba con la mía y ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

―No te entiendo. ―Fruncí el ceño.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no.

―Sucinto. ―Hubo risas en su voz.

―Tú eres un caballero.

―Tú eres observador.

De repente se sentía muy importante que él entienda esto.

―El Rey dijo que no sonríes. Tú eres un caballero. La gente dice que eres estoico e implacable y trabajador y valiente. Se supone que debes serlo. Eso es lo que es un caballero. Pero también eres amable y ridículo y un idiota total y absoluto y te veo sonreír _todo el tiempo_. No entiendo.

La música se redujo alrededor de nosotros en algo sorprendentemente dulce.

Las voces alegres y la risa estridente se apagaron cuando hombres y una mujer unidos entre sí y se balanceaban por el polvoriento suelo de madera. De repente me sentí muy fuera de mí y pensé correr lejos, posiblemente, fue la mejor idea que nunca había tenido.

Y casi lo hice. Realmente, casi lo hice.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar vuelta por completo, Jungkook me cogió la mano y dijo, ―Debemos bailar.

―¿Debemos? ―Había más en esa pregunta que sólo esa palabra.

Y por supuesto que me apretó la mano y mi magia rodó por debajo de mi piel, y juró que casi podía oírla hablar. Estaba diciendo _sí_ y _sí_ y _sí_.

Él dijo, ―Jimin, es sólo un baile.

Quería discutir con él. Quería decirle que nunca sería sólo un baile. Lo que significaba una piedra angular de un mago y la forma en que _nunca podría ser sólo un baile_.

Que todo esto era una mala idea porque en alguna parte estaba el hombre que amaba en manos de una criatura que aparentemente sólo yo podía entender.

Su príncipe se había ido. Su mano estaba en la mía. Y estábamos aquí, lejos de casa, lejos de la mayoría de todas las personas que conocimos y amamos y mi magia dijo _sísísí_.

―Sólo un baile, ―dije.

Y se me acercó.

No era como en el castillo. No había nadie más. Yo no estaba criticándole. Él no estaba siendo sarcástico.

Pero su mano izquierda estaba en mi cintura, y sentí cada toque.

Y su mano derecha estaba en la mía, dedos curvados, secos y cálidos.

Nuestros pies se movían, más elegantemente de lo que yo alguna vez había hecho antes.

Y sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

Este chico que había conocido como Nochu.

Este hombre que conocía como Jungkook.

Pensé por un momento, por un singular brillante momento que tal vez podría tener esto. Que tal vez esto podría ser mío. Que quizás, quizás, quizás.

Yo sabía que no estaba destinado a ser.

Pero me permití tener tales pensamientos.

Debido a que nadie más podía oírlos. Ellos eran míos. Como un deseo a las estrellas que se mantiene en secreto en los corazones.

Nosotros bailamos.

Y bailamos.

Y _bailamos_.

  
  



	31. Literalmente todo el mundo come desayuno

ESTABAMOS a sólo treinta minutos de Tarker Mills cuando fuimos atacados.

De nuevo.

Treinta minutos.

En serio.

Jodidos gecos de fuego.

Y Magos Oscuros.

A la mierda todo lo que quería atacarnos.

¡Que se jodan!

Yo estaba raro con Jungkook, y lo sabía. No sabía cómo _no_ estar raro con él después de que nosotros bailáramos, porque se había sentido como algo _más_. Algo sustancial. Así que por supuesto me asusté y empecé a actuar _raro_. Bueno, _más_ raro.

**Ejemplo uno:**

―¿Estás bien, Jimin?

―Ja, ja, ¿por qué no lo iba a estar? ¡Todo es color de rosa! Estoy bien. Estoy _mejor_ que bien.

―Bueno. Yo solo pregunto porque tú no has parado de mirarme desde hace cuatro horas.

―¡Mentiroso con todas tus mentiras!

**Ejemplo dos:**

―Heechul, ¿por qué Jimin está sudando?

―Bien ves, querido Tiggy. Cuando a un chico le gusta mucho otro chico, se le hace incómodo y tiene sentimientos en su pene y ¡ _mmmphh_!

―Jimin, ¿por qué utilizaste magia y pegaste la boca de Heechul?

―¿Es _eso_ lo que fue? ¡Dios mío! ¡Sólo pensé que estaba cantando para mí!

―¡ _MMMMPH_!

**Ejemplo tres:**

―Hey, Jimin. ¿Quieres unirte a mí en el río? Podemos bañarnos antes de la puesta de sol y que se ponga muy frío.

― _Dulce melaza._

―¿Qué?

―¡Atrás, asqueroso tentador!

―¿Qué?

―Er. No tú. Uh. Yo... sentí la presencia de un súcubo. Como, cerca de aquí. Ooooh. Así que está muy cerca.

―¿Puedes hacer eso?

―Sí. Sí, puedo. Porque tengo magia. Y habilidades de seguimiento a súcubos. Es una cosa. Una cosa real. Eso lo hago todo el tiempo.

―Ciiiieeerto. Tus habilidades mágicas de seguimiento a súcubos.

― _¡Cállate, Heechul!_

Y esto fue sin cesar.

Para empeorar las cosas, la carretera que une Meridian City y Tarker Mills no tenía absolutamente _nada_ sobre ella. Sin gente. Ninguna ciudad. Había pueblos aquí y allá, pero aquí las llanuras eran en su mayoría tierras de cultivo al  
servicio de la Corona, y ellas se extendieron sobre todo lo que el ojo podría ver.

Es decir, sin distracciones. Ninguna posibilidad para escapar.

Sólo Jungkook y yo.

Y Heechul y Tiggy, que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para hacer las cosas mucho más difíciles. Yo les dije a ambos una vez, mientras que Jungkook estaba haciendo sus necesidades detrás de un árbol que me aseguraría que ellos estarían cagando en cubos por el resto de sus vidas cuando regresáramos al Castillo Lockes.

Ellos, por supuesto, simplemente me habían sonreído e implicado ciertos actos de naturaleza obviamente pervertida que podría considerar practicar sobre Jeon Jungkook. (Eso me llevó a que me sonrojara furiosamente cuando Jungkook volvió a la carretera y no pude mirarlo a los ojos durante dos días.)

¡Pero estábamos casi allí! ¡A minutos de distancia! ¡Mi estado de ánimo era alto!

Yo no había dicho ni una _maldita_ cosa embarazosa y/o remotamente sexual en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Ni siquiera había tenido pensamientos inapropiados sobre Jungkook.

Claro, hubo un poco de suspiros ( _¿Por qué no me quieres?_ ) pero no era nada que no pudiese manejar. Yo era un aprendiz de Mago del Rey, por el amor de Dios, y estaba en camino para matar (con suerte) a un dragón.

Iba a salvar al Príncipe y luego, cuando llegara al Castillo Lockes después de entrenar con éxito con Eung Soo, habría una fiesta de bienvenida y me encontraría con el (nuevo) hombre de mis sueños, quizás algún guapo extranjero, y su nombre sería _Sloan Fontaine_ o _Wesley York IV_ y bailaríamos hasta las primeras horas de la mañana (al igual que había hecho con Jungkook en la taberna, o lo que sea) y luego me llevaría de vuelta a su finca y descubriría si yo era un fan del rimming o no (spolier: probablemente yo era un fan de rimming).

Yo tenía _planes_.

Las cosas _mejoraban_.

―¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ―me preguntó Heechul con suspicacia.

―Por todo, mi buen hombre, ―le dije—. Tengo _planes_.

―No quiero saber lo que son si la sonrisa maníaca en tu cara es indicativa de algo.

―Probablemente me gusta el rimming ―le dije, y Jungkook tropezó y casi se cayó. A veces era tan sin gracia para ser un caballero.

―¿Así? ―Heechul logró decir—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Simplemente parece así, supongo.

―Planes, ¿verdad?

―Muchos planes.

_Planes de Rimming._

―¿Por qué diablos no?

Él suspiró.

―Recuerdo cuando eras un mojigato. Mi pequeño que se ponía nervioso al decir la palabra _sexo_ habla ahora de rimming. Niños. Creces tan rápido. Muy pronto serás fisteado y no voy a saber dónde se ha ido el tiempo.

―Yo _nunca_ fui un mojigato, ―dije—. Simplemente no soy tan liberado sexualmente como tú. Especialmente con el fisting. Honestamente, no puedo pensar en un momento en mi vida en el que encontraría eso una buena idea.

―¿Qué rimming? ―preguntó Tiggy.

―Material extremo, ―dijo Heechul.

―De verdad, ―Jungkook gimió―. Chicos.

―Es, ―dijo Heechul―. ¿No lo sabes?

Y antes de que yo pudiera empezar a pensar en Jungkook y rimming, dije, ―No tiene importancia. Es un hermoso día. Estamos vivos y sanos y no en cualquier peligro y ¡estamos en camino para salvar el día!

―Creo que él está roto, ―dijo Heechul a Tiggy. Luego se volvió hacia Jungkook―. Tú rompiste a nuestro mejor amigo.

―¿ _Yo_? ¿Qué _he_ hecho?

―Todo, ―retumbó Tiggy—. Jimin roto. ¿Yo aplasto a Caballero Cara Deliciosa?

―Tal vez, ―dijo Heechul.

―No aplastas nada, ―dijo Jungkook—. ¿Y podemos _por favor_ hablar de Caballero Cara Deliciosa? ¿Qué diablos _significa_ eso?

―Ni siquiera se preocupan por lo que pasa a mi alrededor, ―dije, tratando de mantener mi ánimo y más seguramente _no_ enfocarme completamente en la aliteración de realmente hacerle rimming a Jungkook—. No me importa en absoluto. Wesley York IV tiene una cita con mi culo.

―¿Quién carajo es Wesley? ―Jungkook gruñó.

―¿Tu _culo_? ―Heechul se ahogó—. Tú acabas de romperte del todo.

―Destrozar tan bien, ―dijo Tiggy, curvando los puños.

Y, por supuesto, eso fue cuando un árbol en el borde de los Bosques Oscuros estalló en llamas, fuego verde y naranja con destellos de azul atravesándolo.

Todos nos congelamos.

―No, ―murmuré—. Estoy teniendo un _buen_ día y esto _no_ es parte de tener un buen día. Sloan Fontaine me traerá un gran placer a mi culo y ni siquiera sabré lo que me golpeó.

―¿Eres una puta secreta? ―preguntó Heechul—. ¿Tienes secretamente a todos esos hombres? ¿Quién es Sloan y por qué no lo conozco?

―Sloan Fontaine, ―Jungkook se burló—. Suena débil. Apuesto a que podría ganarle en una pelea. Probablemente ni siquiera entrena ni nada. Yo entreno. Tanto como, _un montón_.

― _Yo_ ni siquiera entreno, ―dije, tratando de averiguar por qué estaba defendiendo a dos personas que eran imaginarias y definitivamente no me iban a hacer rimming.

—Aplastar, aplastar, aplastar, ― murmuró Tiggy.

―¿Gecos de fuego? ―dijo Heechul.

―Gecos de fuego. ―Suspiré—. ― _Odio_ los gecos de fuego. ¿Por qué tantas cosas en los Bosques Oscuros quieren verme muerto?

―O casado con hadas gay. ―Jungkook sacó su espada y escudo—. No te puedes olvidar de tu ex.

―Él no es mi ex, ―dije bruscamente hacia él—. Estoy teniendo un _buen_ día y no estamos hablando de Hanbyul.

―Oh no, ―Jungkook se burló—. Sólo hablaremos de Sloan Fontaine y Wesley York IV. Dioses, ¿podían tener nombres que suenen más imbéciles?

―¡No son _reales_!

― _Tú no eres_ real.

―Esa fue débil, amigo.

―Sí. Voy a admitirlo. Eso no fue mi mejor intento.

―Tan adorable como están siendo en este momento, ―dijo Heechul—, está la cuestión de los _gecos de fuego_ de los que tenemos que preocuparnos.

―Jodidos gecos de fuego, ―murmuré.

Ya podía oírlos rompiendo y gruñendo en los Bosques Oscuros. Sonaban como una tonelada de mierda. Crueles pequeños bastardos, eso eran. El más grande sobre sus patas traseras tenía cerca de sesenta centímetros de altura.

Su piel estaba moteada de color rojo y gris y naranja. Sus dientes eran afilados, y podían expulsar el fuego de su piel lo que les hacía aún más sanguinarios. Eso y el hecho de que tienden a moverse en manada y tenían inclinación a limpiar completamente a su presa, dejando nada más que trozos de huesos relucientes.

―Tal vez deberíamos…

―¡Ahí están! ―gritó una voz desde detrás de nosotros.

Todos nos volvimos.

Saliendo de los bosques detrás de nosotros estaban dos Magos Oscuros.

―Hijos de _puta_ , ―gemí—. ¿ _En serio_?

―¡Por fin! ―gritó uno de ellos—. Los hemos encontrado.

―Por fin, ―me burlé, mi voz yendo a aguda—. Nos han encontrado.

Parecían un poco sorprendidos por mi sarcasmo. Bueno. Se lo merecían. Estaba teniendo un _jodido buen día_.

―Harías bien en morderte la lengua, aprendiz, ―dijo el Oscuro. Sus manos temblaban a los costados, y pude sentir su magia edificándose.

Él era más fuerte que los del restaurante semanas antes.

―Eso me han dicho. ―Di un paso atrás y sentí a Jungkook a mi lado, hombro con hombro. Tiggy y Heechul se habían quedado atrás, mirando hacia los Bosques Oscuros y los gecos de fuego acercándose, aún ocultos en el bosque.

―Esto, ―dijo el otro Oscuro—. ¿Por qué está ese árbol en llamas?

―¿Prendiste el árbol en llamas? ―dijo el primer Oscuro. Parecía como si estuviera ofendido―. Se trata de un bosque antiguo. ¡Ese árbol tiene al menos trescientos años! ¿Por qué asesinarlo? No están hechos para quemarse. Están hechos para abrazar y darnos oxígeno y sombra en un día caluroso de verano.

Estupendo. Hippies Oscuros. Fantástico.

―Yo no lo _maté_ , ―dije.

―¿Lo abrazaste antes de prenderlo en llamas? ―exigió.

―¿Así es tu vida? ―preguntó Jungkook, mirándome.

―¿Por qué me miras como si esto fuese _mi_ culpa? ―pregunté.

―Debido a que eres el común denominador en toda la locura, ―dijo—. Pensé que eso era obvio.

Rodé los ojos mientras él empuñó su espada, obviamente, tratando de lucirse.

No estaba funcionando. Más o menos. Mi pene pensó que estaba funcionando.

―¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en contra de un grupo de Oscuros y estabas todo galante e inmaculado. Oh. _Espera_. No estabas. Debido a que tú no hiciste nada. Yo sí.

―Oh dioses, ―murmuró Heechul―. Otra vez no.

Sorprendentemente, Jungkook me frunció el ceño mientras mantenía sus ojos en los Oscuros.

―Por favor. Así que yo tenía la situación manejada y entonces tú diste un paso innecesariamente.

―¿ _Innecesariamente_? ¡Había cuatro Magos Oscuros, y sólo _uno_ de ti con tu pequeña espada!

― _No_ es pequeña.

―Eh. Las he visto más grandes. ―Y lo había hecho. Hubo algunas que incluso eran más grandes que los hombres tuvieron que sostenerlas con las dos manos para conseguir un buen agarre. Eran pesadas y gruesas y nunca podrían empuñarse con una sola mano únicamente.

―Eso no es lo que estabas diciendo cuando la empuñaba en medio de tu cita, ― dijo Jungkook—. Ya sabes. Con _Chanyeol_. Quién tiene _orejas_.

―Oh mis _dioses_ , ―Heechul gimió.

―Tal vez deberías haber mirado donde la estabas poniendo cuando estabas inclinado enfrente de mí, ―le espeté—. Tú no puedes simplemente empujarla siempre que lo desees. No es higiénico.

―¿Es esto... es esto lo que yo creo que es? ―dijo el primer Oscuro con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es esto?

―No tengo idea, ―dijo el segundo Oscuro—. No sé si estoy siendo amenazado o encendido. Es un poco aterrador que no puedo distinguir la diferencia.

―¿Higiénico? ¡La mantengo limpia!

―Frotarla un poco, una vez a la semana _no_ cuenta como higiénico.

Tiggy rio.―Eso suena como otra cosa.

―Lo hago más de una vez a la semana, ―Jungkook protestó—. Dos veces al día. Al _menos_. Cuando me levanto y antes de ir a la cama.

―¿De verdad? Nunca te he visto hacer eso.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

―Por lo general, tú estás dormido cuando comienzo. Trato de mantenerlo tranquilo, así no te despierto. Me aseguraré de que estás despierto la próxima vez que lo estoy haciendo así me puedes ver.

Heechul empezó a toser escandalosamente.

―Tienen que estar haciendo esto a propósito, ―dijo el primer Oscuro—. ¿No?

―No puedo asegurarlo, ―dijo el segundo Oscuro—. La TNSR está matándome, sin embargo. Son como Russ y Rochelle de esa historieta que lees en el periódico.

_*TNSR: Tensión Sexual No Resuelta_

―Oooh, ¿quieres decir 'Compañeros'? Me encanta esa historia. Ellos siempre están yendo o viniendo y sólo quiero juntar sus rostros y gritarles que se besen.

―¿Cierto? Algo así como ahora. ―Ambos Oscuros me miraban de manera significativa. Miré hacia ellos.

―¿Qué diablos es TSNR? ―preguntó Jungkook. Estaba de nuevo a la defensiva, mirando a los Oscuros frente a nosotros. Podía oír a los gecos de fuego cada vez más fuerte. No sabía si los Oscuros los habían oído todavía—. ¿Eso es como un hechizo mágico?

Estaba seguro de que mi cara era de color rojo brillante.

―Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que es. Un hechizo mágico. Ellos están tratando de maldecirnos. Con todo su TSNR.

―Enserio, ―El Oscuro Primero dijo rotundamente—. Eso es con lo que vas.

―Y no es _nuestro_ TSNR, ―Oscuro Segundo dijo.

―Ni siquiera lo intenten, ―dijo Heechul—, no van a llegar a ninguna parte. Confíen en mí. Es como hablar con paredes de ladrillo emocionalmente constipadas.

―¿Vamos a luchar o se trata de otro de esos momentos en que pienso que vamos a luchar, pero en cambio estamos hablando? ―preguntó Jungkook.

―¿Qué tan cerca? ―le pregunté a Heechul.

―Un minuto, tal vez menos.

―Cuando diga corran, corren.

―¿Tienes un plan? ―preguntó Heechul.

―Sí. Correr. Correr es mi plan.

―¿Por qué vamos a correr? ―murmuró Jungkook—. Podemos ganarles. Sólo hay dos de ellos.

―Y una manada de gecos de fuego, ―le recordé—, esos que quieren prenderte fuego, y después comerte.

―No tengo miedo de pequeños gecos, ―se burló.

―Entonces te puedes quedar aquí, ―le dije—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Tiggy, tú sabes qué hacer. Saco de patatas.

Tiggy sonrió y golpeó sus nudillos.

―¿Por qué no haces un poco de magia? ―preguntó Jungkook, y por alguna razón, sus pupilas se dilataron y su voz fue un poco ronca—. Tú podrías... uh. Ya sabes. Hacer magia. Sobre todos ellos. Sólo. Salir ahí fuera y _hacerlo_.

― _Oh mis dioses_ , ―dijo Heechul—. ¿De verdad? ¿ _Eso es_ lo que lo hace para ti?

―¿El qué? ―pregunté—. ¿Qué demonios? Y yo simplemente no puedo _hacer_ magia _sobre ellos_.

A pesar de que probablemente podría. No podía decirle que no quería correr el riesgo de nosotros siendo alcanzados por los gecos de fuego y yo siendo incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlos de hacerles daño.

―¿Qué están susurrando? ―preguntó el primer Oscuro.

―Sólo los Dioses saben, ―dijo el segundo Oscuro—. ¿Escuchas eso? Suena como... retumbante.

―Debe ser tu estómago. No te comiste el desayuno. Te _dije_ que te comieras el desayuno.

―Tú sabes que no soy una persona de desayuno.

―¿Qué _quiere decir_ eso? _Todo el mundo_ come el desayuno. No escuchas a la gente decir que no son una persona de _almuerzo_ o no son una persona de _cena_.

―Simplemente no me gusta masticar por las mañanas, ―dijo el segundo Oscuro―. Hay algo extraño en pasar de dormir durante ocho horas y luego poner comida en tu boca.

―¿Cómo es eso _raro_? ―el primer Oscuro preguntó con incredulidad―, Literalmente, todos lo hacen. Literalmente.

―Realmente desearía que dejaras de decir literalmente, —dijo el segundo Oscuro―. Yo, literalmente, no creo que entiendas lo que significa esa palabra.

―Probablemente deberíamos tratar de apagar el árbol en llamas, ―dijo el primer Oscuro―. Está _literalmente_ lastimándome verlo arder.

―Para, ―el segundo Oscuro gimió—. Te lo ruego. Por favor para.

―Tú estás _literalmente_ rogándome.

―No estoy… espera. Eso era correcto. Yo _estaba_ , literalmente, rogándote. Bueno, tal vez lo entiendas ahora. Más o menos. Sólo restringe los futuros usos tanto como sea posible y estaremos bien y ¿por qué ellos están corriendo?

Y lo estábamos. Tan pronto como di la señal, Jungkook graznó cuando Tiggy lo recogió y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a los Oscuros.

Heechul lo siguió rápidamente, pequeños montoncitos de polvo levantándose alrededor de sus pezuñas, los paquetes en su espalda deslizándose hacia la izquierda y la derecha.

Tomé la retaguardia, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras los Oscuros gritaron detrás de nosotros. El aire alrededor del primer Oscuro comenzó a brillar y yo lo sabía.

Y a pesar de que estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo hablar, sabía que las palabras que iban a salir de su boca serían su primer ataque. Fue el cambio en el aire. El destello de azul, frío y la electricidad. Los vellos de mi brazo se erizaron cuando el olor a ozono llenó mi nariz.

Los gecos de fuego rugían en el bosque, ya cerca del borde.

El primer Oscuro murmuró sílabas oscuras.

Sus manos se movieron y empezó a dirigir su sinfonía, truenos golpearon y relámpagos cayeron.

Electricidad saltó de sus manos, formando un arco hacia mí.

Tuve el tiempo para escuchar el grito de Jungkook en advertencia, un grito lleno de miedo y angustia, y sentí mi magia asentarse aún más, otra pieza de la piedra angular bloqueándose en su lugar, tanto si yo lo quería como si no.

Se sentía volver a casa, casa, _casa_.

Yo era brillante y el corazón me dolía porque era una _probada_ de lo que podría ser.

Una mera sombra de lo grande que podría ser.

Pero fue suficiente por este momento. Por ahora.

Yo no tenía que pensar o hablar. Había algo revoloteando a lo largo de los bordes de mi visión y lengua, como una memoria o un déjà vu. Dolía que estaba tan cerca, como un sueño que se desvanecía, pero aún no era olvidado. No completamente.

El relámpago golpeó la palma de mi mano izquierda que había levantado frente a mí. Corría por mi brazo y todo era de color azul, azul, _azul_ , y envolvió y tartamudeó por encima de mi corazón, mientras se arrastró a lo largo de mi pecho.

Por un momento, pensé en tomarlo dentro, tomar la magia de este mago y hacerla mía, llevarla dentro y mantenerla allí. Sería tan fácil, sobre todo con otro trozo de la piedra angular solidificándose en su lugar. Pero no había tiempo suficiente.

Los gecos de fuego estaban en el borde del bosque, y podía oír sus rugidos y gruñidos, el chasquido de sus mandíbulas y dientes, el roce de sus garras.

Una ráfaga de fuego entró en erupción desde el borde del bosque, mientras el relámpago crepitaba en mí, envolviéndose alrededor de mí, y pensé en lo _fácil_ que sería. No absorberlo. Solo redirigirlo.

Sólo unos pocos segundos habían pasado desde que la electricidad golpeó mi mano.

El último pedazo se escurrió a través de mi piel cuando los ojos del Oscuro se abrieron. Levanté mi otra mano y la apunté hacia los Oscuros, y no había necesidad de palabras, no había necesidad de complicados movimientos de la mano.

En un momento el relámpago estaba rodeando mi corazón y al siguiente estaba fluyendo fuera de mí cuando el primero de los gecos de fuego rompía a través de la línea de árboles, sus ojos brillantes.

Todo se sintió _azul_.

Y el relámpago me dejó entonces. Justo como yo le había permitido entrar.

Se encrespó por mi brazo, añicos y piezas formando un arco a lo largo de mi piel antes de disparar hacia los gecos que se aproximaban. Gritaban cuando el suelo entró en erupción alrededor de ellos, congelando cuerpos y escupiendo fuego.

Y luego se hizo el silencio.

―Entonces, ―el primer Oscuro dijo—. Algo ha pasado aquí.

―Sí, ―el segundo Oscuro dijo, sonando como si se estuviera ahogando—. Lo hizo.

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. Una línea de gecos de fuego yacía carbonizada y humeando a lo largo del lado de la carretera.

Podía escuchar más en el bosque. Deben haber sido bastantes en su manada.

―Todavía están viniendo por nosotros, ―el primer Oscuro dijo, acerando su resolución.

El segundo Oscuro resopló.

―Sí. Bueno. Ve por él, entonces.

Le dije, ―Ven por mí, _chico rudo_.

El primer Oscuro vaciló. ―O tal vez sólo tendremos que dejarlo ir.

El segundo Oscuro, dijo, ―Eso suena como un plan mejor.

Se quedaron en el camino.

Me tomé un momento para pensar en _syl_ y _bre_ y una fuerte brisa sopló detrás de mí, haciendo volar mi olor y el olor de los gecos hacia los Oscuros.

Cuando los gecos restantes salieron desde la línea de árboles, ni siquiera miraron en mi dirección.

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y gruñían, deslizándose por el suelo, y ellos salieron detrás de los Oscuros.

Alcé la vista al camino alrededor de una curva poco profunda. Tomé la curva y patiné mientras corría hacia mis amigos.

Heechul, Tiggy, y Jungkook estaban detenidos en la calzada, mirándome fijamente.

Tiggy todavía tenía a Jungkook por encima del hombro, pero Jungkook se había movido casi hasta una posición sentada, con sus manos en el cabello de Tiggy.

No sabía que había tenido una audiencia.

Realmente debería haberlo esperado.

Bastardos curiosos.

―Eeeey, ―dije, agitando una mano para ellos, caminando despreocupado y fallando miserablemente.

―¿Qué? ― dijo Heechul.

―Chispeantes, ―dijo Tiggy.

―Ungh, ―dijo Jungkook.

Silencio.

Entonces, ―Supongo que no hay una posibilidad de que no vieran nada de eso.

―Vimos todo, ―dijo Heechul.

―Los gecos terminaron achicharrados, ―dijo Tiggy.

―Ungh, ―dijo Jungkook.

Más silencio.

―Bien entonces. Así que. Miren. Soy un _mago_. Estas cosas son las que se _esperan_.

―Tú redirigiste el relámpago que te disparó un Mago Oscuro y lo utilizaste para llevarte a la mitad de una manada de gecos de fuego, ―dijo Heechul, sonando un poco histérico—. ¿Qué parte de eso es _esperado_?

―Mágico Jimin es poderoso Jimin, ―dijo Tiggy—. Chasquido explosión de limonada burbujeante.

―¿Cómo _haces_ eso? ―preguntó Jungkook, con voz muy, muy ronca.

―Eh, ―dije—. ¿Mágicamente?

Buen argumento.

―Basto, ―Heechul murmuró.

―Estás metiendo en mi oído, ―dijo Tiggy a Jungkook—. Caballero Cara Deliciosa metiendo en mi oído.

Jungkook enrojeció aún más. ―Es sólo mi espada―, dijo rígidamente.

―Tan basto, ―dijo Heechul.

―Vamos a movernos antes de que regresen ―dije, esperando que fuera el final de la conversación.

Por supuesto que no sería tan fácil.

Me estaba alejando cuando Heechul dijo, ―Jimin.

Me detuve, curvando mis manos en puños a los costados. No me di vuelta.

―Conozco a magos ―dijo, y yo sabía que los otros estaban escuchando con la misma atención—. Te conozco aún más. Hay límites. Límites estrictos en cuanto a lo que pueden hacer. La magia no es el todo, el fin de todo. No es infinita. Lo sé, porque mi _propia_ magia no es infinita. Ni siquiera cuando tuve mi cuerno.

―¿Y? ―dije.

―Tú, ―dijo, y pude oír el amor y la reverencia en su voz. Pero estaba encubriendo un asombro que sonaba casi como miedo—. Puedes hacer cosas que nunca he visto antes. Que nadie ha visto nunca antes. Jimin. Mírame.

Y lo hice.

Debido a que era mi amigo. Me di vuelta y miré a Heechul. A Tiggy. Y a Jungkook. Miré a Jungkook y me pregunté a mí mismo cuanto miedo por mi corazón tenía.

Estábamos tan cerca ahora. Tarker Mills era visible en la distancia. Más allá de eso sobre el horizonte estaban las Montañas del Norte, grandes picos que se elevaban altos y desaparecían en las nubes.

Entre esos picos se encontraba una torre con un dragón y un príncipe. Estábamos tan cerca de lo que habíamos ido a buscar, y mi corazón dolía al pensar en eso, mientras que esto era sólo el comienzo para Tiggy, Heechul, y para mí, esto iba a ser el final de Jungkook y yo.

Nosotros salvaríamos al Príncipe y tomaríamos caminos separados. La próxima vez que lo viera, estaría casado con Yugyeom y yo sería el mismo, aprendiz de mago sin una piedra angular. El tiempo de separación opacaría los bordes afilados de la herida, y con suerte, cualquier sentimiento habría comenzado a desvanecerse.

Tal vez un día, sería capaz de mirar hacia atrás esta aventura y pensar que mi primer corazón roto me hizo más fuerte. Me hizo mejor.

―Jimin, ―dijo Heechul―, ¿cuán poderoso eres?

Debido a que ellos nunca lo supieron. Ji Cheol, Eung Soo se aseguraron de que nadie lo supiera. Había cosas que no podían ser discutidas. Esta había sido una de ellas.

Pero ellos lo entenderían. Más temprano que tarde, sobre todo una vez que llegáramos al Castillo Fresias.

Entonces dije la única cosa que podía.

―No creo que alguien realmente sepa. Vamos. Estamos casi llegando.


	32. Maíz, tanto maíz

MI AUTO-REFLEXIÓN y obviamente, mi extraordinariamente válido dolor varonil y angustia se detuvo para estrellarse sólo quince minutos más tarde.

―Así que. Mucho. _Maíz_ , ―suspiré.

―Oh, no, ―dijo Heechul—. Jimin…

Debido a que _había_. Todavía era muy temprano en la temporada, pero campos y más _campos_ se extendían con pequeños tallos de maíz, y todo lo que podía imaginar era que dentro de unos meses cuando creciesen como _todo el mundo_ iba a necesitar de los Asombrosos Fuegos Artificiales de Maíz de Jimin de lo Salvaje debido a que ¿ _en qué forma si no, ellos iban a saber cuándo el maíz estaba listo_?

Seguro, estas personas probablemente habían estado haciendo crecer maíz durante cientos de años, ¡pero ellos no sabían lo que yo sabía! Y no existía ninguna persona a la que no le gustaran los fuegos artificiales, y por eso mi idea era tan brillante, para empezar.

Jodido Ji Cheol y su insistencia en que nunca funcionaría.

De hecho.

―¡Ji Cheol! ―bramé cuando respondió convocando el cristal—. Tú magnífico bastardo. ¡El maíz! El _maíz_.

―No, ―dijo Ji Cheol—. No. Jimin. _No_.

―Tú no entiendes. Hay _hectáreas_ de maíz. Tan lejos como puedo ver. Y yo _puedo ver muy lejos_.

―Jimin.

―Ji Cheol. Escucha. Te estoy dando una oportunidad única en-la-vida aquí. Puedes ser parte de todo _esto_.

Agité con la mano al cristal alrededor para mostrarle. Él suspiró.

―Jimin, te das cuenta de que en realidad no puedo ver nada, ¿verdad?

―Tú tienes una imaginación muy vívida.

―¿La tengo? ―dijo, seco como nunca lo había oído.

―¡Socios comerciales! ―dije, no estando dispuesto a ser disuadido—. Claro, que esto va a llevar algún tiempo para construir el capital, y probablemente necesitaré que te permitas invertir en el inicio. Tal vez la mitad. Este bien. Mentí. Todo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo nada de dinero. Bueno, lo hago, pero guardado en los bancos y no me dejan tocarlo.

―Debido a que tú quieres hacer fuego artificial de maíz.

―Para ser justos, ―dijo Heechul—, hay un montón de maíz. Y cuando se quemen los campos, probablemente va a ir rápido. Yo no creo que nadie vaya a sufrir cuando se quemen. Demasiado.

―Te dejaré en los Bosques Oscuros, ―le susurré.

―Jimin, no habrá fuegos artificiales de maíz, ―dijo Ji Cheol—. Creo que podría ser el momento para dejarlo ir.

Fulminé al cristal en mis manos.

―Tú sabes, Ji Cheol, cuando me llevaste al castillo la primera vez, deseé que me dijeras que tu trabajo principal era aplastar los sueños.

―¿Debido a que habrías hecho qué, exactamente?

―Te habría dado muchos abrazos porque tu alma es, obviamente, negra y marchita.

―Crisis evitada, ―dijo él, y con eso, me llené de dolor.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había visto a Ji Cheol. Él era mi mentor, pero más que eso, era mi amigo. Nuestra magia se entrelazaba, y no por primera vez, me pregunté si podía ser mi piedra angular. Nunca le habría preguntado si los magos podían hacer eso uno por el otro. El me calmaba, pero no necesariamente estableció mi magia.

Pero tal vez no lo hubiera intentado lo suficiente.

En el fondo, yo sabía, sin embargo. En el fondo, pensé que sólo podría ser Jungkook.

Incluso si Ji Cheol me había dicho que podría haber otros, en mi corazón secreto, en el lugar que deseaba las estrellas, allí sólo había Jungkook.

―¡Ay no! ―dijo Heechul.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ji Cheol.

―Jimin está teniendo un exceso de sentimientos.

―Me da abrazos, ―dijo Tiggy—. Jimin tiene sentimientos, Tiggy consigue abrazos.

―¿Qué es lo causante de esto? ―suspiró Ji Cheol.

―Extraño tu cara, ―le dije al cristal—. Te amo y tú eres mi amigo y yo no creo que te diga lo suficiente que seremos amigos para siempre. Porque deberíamos. Quinientos años a partir de ahora, todavía deberíamos estar hablando de fuegos artificiales de maíz. Nunca te dejaré. Nunca.

―¿Hace esto a menudo? ―Jungkook susurró a Heechul.

―Sólo cuando Ji Cheol pretende que no ama a Jimin a pesar de que es obvio que él piensa que Jimin es lo más grande en el mundo, ―Heechul susurró.

Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos.

―¿Crees que soy la cosa más grande en el mundo? ―dije en el cristal.

―Te aviso que fue Heechul quien dijo eso, ―dijo Ji Cheol—. No yo.

―Desearía ser un bardo para poder escribir una canción para ti, ―le dije, ignorándolo por completo—. No sería como 'Cursis pollas y candeleros'.

Ji Cheol tosió ruidosamente.

―Ni siquiera quiero saber.

―No creo que la mayoría de nosotros sepamos, ―dijo Jungkook—. O, al menos, yo no. ¿Es normal estar en un estado constante de qué cojones con estos tres? Siento que eso es normal.

―Sí, ―dijo Ji Cheol—. Cada día. Todo el tiempo. Algunos días, tú incluso piensas que estás acostumbrándote a ello sólo para darte cuenta que no.

―¡No digas cojones! ―gruñí a Jungkook—. ¡Recuerda tu lugar!

Él puso los ojos en blanco y no me pareció tan atractivo. En absoluto.

―Lo siento, ―dijo—. Quise decir Caramba.

―¡Ji Cheol!

―Jimin.

―Tú eres tan genial, eres tan impresionante, ―canté—. Tú me das sentimientos que hacen mi corazón florecer.

Todos ellos me miraron. Estoy bastante seguro que Ji Cheol lo hizo también, incluso si él no me podía ver.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté—. Eso estuvo bien.

―Bien es la palabra clave, ―Heechul murmuró.

―¿Abrazos? ―preguntó Tiggy—. No tengo abrazos todavía.

―Tú no deberías cantar, ―dijo Jungkook a toda prisa—. Eso… quema.

―A Ji Cheol le gustó, ―dije—. ¿No es así, Ji Cheol?

―Eso es ciertamente algo que tú dirías, ―dijo Ji Cheol.

―¿Adivina cómo fue nombrado?

―¿Tengo qué adivinarlo?

―No. Porque te lo diré.

―Jimin…

―Fue nombrado ‘Querido Hermano-Tío-Padre, Una Oda a las Ardientes Profundidades de Mis Sentimientos por Tu Personaje’.

―Le pusiste mayúsculas eso, ¿verdad?

―Puedes apostar tu dulce culo que lo hice, ―le dije—. Ahora es _oficial_.

―Jimin.

―Ji Cheol.

―Sin maíz. Llega a Tarker Mills. Encuentra la fortaleza. Rescata al Príncipe. Ve con Eung Soo. ¿Son estas instrucciones de alguna manera claras?

―¿Tú sabes esa canción que acabo de cantar para ti? ―le pregunté—. Me retracto.

―Lloro ―dijo Ji Cheol―. Una palabra en privado, si es posible.

Miré a los otros. ―Largo. Negocio mágico secreto.

―Dice el aprendiz, ―Heechul tosió.

―¿Qué?

―Nada, ―dijo con dulzura―, Jungkook, Tiggy. Vamos. Mientras esperamos, puedo regalarte una historia de la vez en que Jimin estaba huyendo de una sirena y de alguna manera terminó desnudo en un árbol.

―Tú lo _prometiste_ , ―dije bruscamente hacia él.

―Mentí, ―dijo mientras se llevó a Jungkook y Tiggy a distancia—. Así que todo empezó con esta sirena llamada Abigail que decidió que quería a Jimin para que comiera de su sashimi, si sabes lo que quiero decir...

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído, Ji Cheol dijo, ―¿Sirena, Jimin? ¿Será que aún quiero saber?

―No. Definitivamente no. Fue esta cosa... ¿ _cosa_ que se convirtió en un _calvario_ y te hizo saber que conseguir astillas en tu culo no es una manera divertida de pasar un martes?

―No puedo decir que lo hice. Especialmente en martes.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo, mentor mío? Todo el mundo se ha ido ahora. Me puedes decir que me extrañas y sin vergüenza.

―Tú tienes suficiente vergüenza para los dos, ―dijo.

―Sí, sí. He oído las palabras que no estás diciendo. Yo también te amo. Nadie cree que secretamente tú eres una gran bola de masita.

―Mentiras, ―dijo—. Todo ello.

―Ajá.

―Jimin.

―Ji Cheol.

―Mierda, ―dijo—. Ahora _estoy_ sonando como una gran bola de masita.

Sonreí.

―Adelante. No voy a decirles a todos nada en cuanto terminemos de hablar. Eso sería grosero.

―¿Cómo está la situación con Jungkook?

Y, por supuesto, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Justo al corazón. Buen tino, hermano.

―Lo encuentro más fácil que bailar alrededor de las palabras.

Miré abajo al camino para asegurarme de que los otros estaban lo suficientemente lejos. La cabeza de Jungkook se echó hacia atrás, con la boca abierta mientras se reía, sin duda, por la historia de Heechul sobre mi desnuda aventura de sirena y árbol. Fue una buena vista de él.

¿A quién estaba bromeando? Todas las vistas eran buenas vistas de él. Así que mentí.

―Está bien. Yo estoy manejándolo.

Pero, por supuesto, era Ji Cheol con quien estaba hablando.

―Jimin.

―Bailamos ―dije de repente—. En una taberna cuando la canción era lenta. Él me invitó a bailar y dije que sí.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque podía. Porque yo quería. Porque quería saber lo que era tener algo que en realidad nunca tendré.

―Deseo, ―dijo y luego se detuvo. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Yo lo podía imaginar, sentado en los laboratorios, su rostro arrugado en concentración. Su frente alineada con los ojos entrecerrados. La punta de la lengua pegada entre los dientes como lo hacía cuando estaba absorto en sus pensamientos—. Desearía que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes para ti.

Me reí. No fue tan amargo como pensé que sería.

―Lo sé. Y es por eso que te amo.

―Ya casi está hecho.

―¿Si?

―Con esta parte, sí. Es todo sobre el viaje, Jimin. Un día obtendrás tu final, pero hasta entonces, recuerda que es sobre el viaje. Las cosas que has aprendido. El futuro que tendrás. Sé que puede no parecer así en este momento, y sé que puede doler, pero vas a estar bien. Eres mi aprendiz. No espero menos de ti.

―Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, ―admití―. Podría ser duro.

―Me gustaría estar también, ―dijo—. Pero también sé que eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Y quién sabe lo que podría haber dicho entonces. Por cuánto tiempo podríamos haber estado sentados allí, arrojando nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro hasta que nos ahogamos en el sol y arco iris y caca de galletas de Heechul.

Cuando tengo una gran cantidad de sentimientos, tiendo a seguir durante días. Es un hecho probado.

Y traté de reunir el valor para decirle lo del relámpago. Acerca de cómo había sido capaz de redirigirlo a través de mi cuerpo y mantenerlo alrededor de mi corazón.

Cómo el techo para mi magia parecía cada vez más lejos, y tal vez por primera vez, sentí un atisbo de miedo que no había techo, que con el tiempo me podría consumir hasta que fuera nada más que una colección de energía sin conducto para su liberación.

Abrí la boca para decir algo. _Cualquier cosa_.

Pero fui ceremoniosamente interrumpido cuando vi a un extraño hablar con Heechul, Tiggy, y Jungkook.

Mi mano se tensó alrededor del cristal cuando el verde y el oro parpadeaban alrededor de los bordes de mi visión.

Tiggy y Jungkook parecían relajados. Despreocupados.

Heechul, sin embargo. Heechul parecía un poco apagado. Estaba cauteloso y su postura parecía rígida.

―Hey, ―dije a Ji Cheol—. Me tengo que ir. Hay alguien en la carretera.

―Bueno. Sólo cuídate. No sé mucho acerca de Tarker Mills, y no necesito que seas capturado por Oscuros o hadas o sirenas o…

―Lo entiendo, ―dije, interrumpiéndolo—. Y no sucede _eso_ a menudo.

―…o selkies o comerciantes cabreados o ese tipo que prometió una vendetta de sangre contra ti…

―Eso _no_ fue mi culpa.

Fue en mis primeros días aprendiendo a usar la magia y había puesto accidentalmente el cabello de un hombre en llamas. Lo apagué antes de que hubiera causado ningún daño, pero a Evil Carl (como él se había nombrado a sí mismo) no le importaba.

Era una ofensa para él y juró venganza contra mí y me prometió que un día, lamentaría el día que había oído el nombre de Evil Carl.

Naturalmente, incapaz de mantener mi boca cerrada, le dije que ya estaba lamentándolo. Fue entonces cuando la vendetta de sangre entró en juego, bla, bla, bla, y yo nunca había oído hablar de él otra vez. Rara vez pensaba en ello. Fue sólo una de esas cosas que me han ocurrido.

―Me meto en líos ―le dije a Ji Cheol.

―Ya me he dado cuenta. Todavía tenemos que terminar nuestra conversación. ―No podría decir si eso era una advertencia o una amenaza—. Pero eso puede esperar. Encuentra la torre y quiero saber lo que ves antes de acercarte. ¿Entendido?

―Sí, te amo, bu, ―dije y rompí la conexión antes de que pudiera graznarme justamente como solía hacer. Guardé el cristal en un bolsillo interior de mi túnica y caminé por el camino viejo hacia Tarker Mills.

Heechul, Tiggy, y Jungkook me devolvieron la mirada mientras me aproximaba.

―Y este es Jimin de lo Salvaje, ―dijo Heechul. Su voz era llana, pero aún se mantenía rígidamente—. El aprendiz de Mago del Rey.

El desconocido era una mujer mayor. Llevaba un vestido largo, verde y naranja y rojo. Su cabello era gris y trenzado en una gruesa cola de caballo que descansaba sobre su hombro y contra su pecho. Llevaba una especie de fajín a través de su pecho. No había armas que pudiera ver. Se veía dulce y amable, como una abuela debería. Tiggy y Jungkook parecían encantados con ella. Heechul no.

―Es un honor conocerlo, Mago, ―dijo ella, ignorando el _aprendiz_ que Heechul murmuró en voz baja. Su voz era tranquila y serena. Me sentí relajarme simplemente por las pocas palabras que pronunció—. Soy Bong-Soon, la alcaldesa de Tarker Mills. Tengo entendido que han viajado mucho.

Ella le tendió la mano y la tomé brevemente. Su piel era cálida y suave. Ella me soltó la mano un momento después.

―Señora, ―le dije cortésmente—. Tienen una gran cantidad de maíz aquí.

―Es lo que hacemos. ―sonaba divertida—. Somos el principal proveedor de la región del norte de Verania. Las montañas no son propicias para un cultivo tal. Tarker Mills ha alimentado a muchas personas durante siglos. Estamos muy orgullosos de lo que hacemos aquí.

Yo estaba más cerca de ella ahora. Podía ver las líneas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. El patrón en su vestido. El intrincado diseño de la banda sobre el pecho, ángulos y planos que se curvaban en el diseño. En la parte superior de la faja, junto a su hombro, estaba el patrón de un dragón cosido con gran detalle. Negro con las alas moteadas.

¿Cómo? Ahora, eso era interesante.

Aparté los ojos rápidamente. Pero ella era astuta, esa Bong-Soon.

Ella dijo, ―Se ha corrido la voz acerca de su misión.

―¿Sí? La gente tiende a hablar demasiado.

Ella sonrió. ―Lo hacen. Pero es una aventura épica, ¿verdad? Para rescatar a un príncipe raptado. ―Miró a Jungkook—. Mis condolencias por su pérdida.

―No he perdido nada, ―dijo—. Sólo temporalmente extraviado. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta muy pronto.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó ella, y sabía ahora por qué Heechul estaba incómodo—. Es bueno escuchar eso. ―Ella me devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules—.Yo les decía a sus compañeros lo honrados que estaríamos de que vinieran a nuestro pequeño pueblo. No tenemos a menudo visitantes de su calibre. Deben permitirnos hospedarlos por la noche antes de continuar por el camino.

―Suena bien, ―dije antes que nadie pudiera hablar—. Será bueno tener una cama caliente para cambiar.

Ella asintió antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia atrás y vi humo negro por encima de la línea de árboles. Jodidos gecos de fuego. Y el relámpago que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hice para redirigirlo. Aparte del hecho de que de alguna manera _había querido que_ fuera así.

―Eh, ―dije—. Sí. Sobre eso. Gecos de fuego, hombre. Sólo... un montón de gecos de fuego. Nada más.

―Sí, ―ella dijo, toda calmada y nivelada y tan jodidamente _tranquila—_ Tenemos un pequeño problema con ellos aquí. Criaturas repugnantes. Voy a mandar algunas personas del pueblo a ver el fuego para asegurarme de que no salte la carretera. Es lo peor tener cualquier tipo de fuego cerca del maíz. Porque, sólo un loco podría pensar lo contrario.

―Ja, ―dijo Tiggy—. Fuego artificial de maíz. Pobre Jimin. Ideas todas rotas y tristes.

Le miré.

Bong-Soon se volvió hacia Tarker Mills, y Jungkook y Tiggy la siguieron. Heechul y yo deliberadamente nos quedamos atrás.

―Es rara, ¿verdad? ―me susurró—. Me dio escalofríos.

―Tal vez es sólo que ella parece tan agradable, ―le susurré—. No conocemos a mucha gente agradable. No conocemos a _ninguna_ gente agradable.

―Yo soy agradable.

―Tú eres malicioso.

―Suficientemente cerca.

―Mira, sólo mantén los ojos abiertos, ¿de acuerdo? No nos separamos. Mantén todas las preguntas y respuestas tan vagas como sea posible. No permitas que nadie se te acerque desde atrás sin que lo sepas.

―Tú deberías dejar que Jungkook se te acerque desde atrás.

― _Heechul_. Ahora no es el momento.

Él bufó. Salió violeta y menta.

―Siempre es el momento para conseguir tener sexo en el trasero.

―Voy a alimentar a Bong-Soon contigo porque apuesto a que resultan ser caníbales.

―Nah, van a ser brujas disimuladas que necesitan tus uñas para una poción.

―Mierda.

―Sí. Eso suena bastante bien.

TARKER MILLS era una pequeña aldea con las Montañas del Norte a millas de distancia de fondo. Los edificios y casas estaban construidos de madera, barro y ladrillo. Había hombres y mujeres en los campos con el maíz. La gente nos sonrió cuando entramos en el pueblo, saludando y diciendo hola y haciéndonos sentir más bienvenidos que en cualquier otro lugar en que habíamos estado antes.

Era todo mentira.

 _No_ podrían nunca ser tan agradables.

Era extraño y desagradable.

Vagamente, me preguntaba si tal vez yo era demasiado cínico, pero empujé eso lejos porque no, yo tenía una buena cantidad de cinismo y Tarker Mills era espeluznante.

Así que les di mi propia sonrisa espeluznante de vuelta, amplia y acogedora.

Y sonreían más amplio. Yo casi esperaba que se echaran a cantar acerca de cómo de maravilloso el mundo era y cómo de perfectas eran las personas, y el amor y el arco iris y mariposas y cachorros. Y, por supuesto, cursis pollas y candeleros.

No lo hicieron, pero estoy seguro de que estaban cerca.

 _¡Una fiesta_! Ellos dijeron. _Una fiesta para los viajeros_.

Bong-Soon sonrió y decretó que así fuera.

A medida que fueron exhibidos en torno a Tarker Mills, largas mesas de madera fueron llevadas fuera en el centro de la ciudad, cubiertas de manteles azules y verdes. Nos fueron presentadas tazas de hidromiel y vino y nos acompañaron hacia las mesas.

Grandes platos de comida fueron llevados. Pan de maíz. Tortillas de maíz. Sopa de maíz. Maíz en la mazorca. Guisos de maíz. Crema de maíz. Ensalada de maíz.

―A ustedes realmente les gusta su maíz, ―dijo Jungkook.

―Oh, Caballero Comandante, ―un hombre se rió—. Estás siendo _cursi*_.

_*(Originalmente era Corny, que significa cursi pero es un juego de palabras con Maíz en inglés)_

Todos se rieron, excepto nosotros. Debido a que no era gracioso.

Fue aterrador.

Juegos de palabras sexuales podía entenderlos. Juegos de palabras de maíz estaban más allá de mi ámbito de comprensión. Sonreí débilmente y comí más maíz.

Heechul, Tiggy, y Jungkook hicieron lo mismo.


	33. Las cosas se van a poner cursis

Había alrededor de cincuenta personas en total en Tarker Mills. No parecía haber ningún niño, lo cual me pareció extraño. Todo el mundo parecía ser de mi edad o más, y por lo que pude ver, Bong-Soon era la persona de mayor edad en el pueblo.

―¿Qué los trae al norte? ―preguntó Bong-Soon desde su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.

Miré hacia arriba y encontré todos los ojos sobre mí. Dejé el tenedor lentamente y puse mis manos sobre la mesa.

―Nuestra misión, ―dije lentamente. Debido a que ella había sido la que lo trajo a colación en primer lugar y ahora estaba actuando como si ella no lo supiera.

Bong-Soon arqueó una ceja.

―¿Oh? Qué interesante.

Le sonreí.

―Mucho. Es un fajín interesante el que llevas.

Ella extendió la mano y lo tocó brevemente.

―Gracias. Fue hecho a mano aquí en Tarker Mills.

¡Una pista!

―El detalle es muy... detallado, ―dije. Luego traté de contener la mueca de dolor porque mierda santa, eso no fue sutil.

Heechul gimió, pero estaba demasiado lejos de mí para tratar de darle una patada.

―Es todo acerca de los detalles, ¿no te parece? ―preguntó Bong-Soon.

―Usualmente, ―yo estuve de acuerdo—. Los detalles son importantes.

―¿Qué es importante para ti, Jimin?

―No estoy seguro de entender tu pregunta.

―¿No? Me pareció muy simple.

―Entonces, por qué no vas en tu primero.

―Unidad, ―dijo ella rápidamente—. Estar unidos bajo un propósito común.

―¿Maíz? ―pregunté.

Ella sonrió.

―Principalmente.

―Hay rumores, ―dije.

―¿No los hay siempre?

―De una fortaleza.

―Una fortaleza. Qué fascinante.

―Ni siquiera he llegado a la parte más fascinante, sin embargo, ―dije.

―Continúa, ―dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante, con los codos sobre la mesa. El resto de la ciudad había dejado de comer y escuchaba con atención.

―Se supone que debe estar muy cerca de aquí, ―dije—. En un valle cerca de las montañas. Creemos que el Príncipe está siendo mantenido allí. ―Eché la cabeza hacia delante y susurré en voz alta—, Por un _dragón_.

―Oooooh, ―el pueblo de Tarker Mills respiró como uno.

―Es lo que yo digo Chica, ―Heechul murmuró con la boca llena de harina de maíz.

―Bonito Heechul, ―dijo Tiggy, pasando una mano por la melena de Heechul—Mi cara se siente extraña.―Él se rió fuerte y no podía evitar reírme.

Recogí el tenedor, cogiendo más maíz en alguna de sus formas y tomando una buena mordida. Me sentía mucho mejor estando aquí. No sabía por lo que estaba tan preocupado. Di a Jungkook lo que esperaba fuera un guiño descarado y él me sonrió, brillante y hermoso, y yo abrí mi boca para decirle lo mucho que…

―¿Un dragón, dices? ―preguntó Bong-Soon—. Eso suena aterrador. ¿Estás asustado, Jimin?

―No, ―le dije inmediatamente—. No por eso.

―Oh. ¿Qué te asusta, entonces?

Abrí la boca para decirle que no creía que este era el momento adecuado para hablar de mis temores (sobre todo rodeado de extraños), pero en su lugar, le dije,―Serpientes. Fracaso. No ser capaz de estar a la altura de mi potencial. Decepcionar a mis padres. Decepcionar a Ji Cheol. No ser capaz de encontrar el cuerno de Heechul. No rescatar al Príncipe a tiempo y tener que enfrentarme al Rey. Que Eung Soo me diga que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme. El alcance de mi magia. Jungkook averiguando que es mi… _Dios santo_ , _¿por qué sigo aún hablando_?

―Porque todos somos amigos aquí, ―dijo Bong-Soon—. ¿No quieres ser nuestro amigo?

―No. Porque creo que tú y esta ciudad son espeluznantes como el infierno y sospecho mucho de ustedes porque creo que están ocultando algo. ―Fruncí el ceño―.Y yo no quería decir eso en voz alta.

Ella me frunció el ceño.

―Eso no fue muy agradable.

―Me siento flotando, —dijo Tiggy, maíz siguió pegado a su barbilla—. Flotante Tiggy dice adiós.

―Me gustaría flotar contigo, ―Heechul le dijo—. Tú, yo, y Jimin podemos flotar lejos y tal vez Jungkook, porque creo que en realidad podría estar empezando a apreciarlo. Pero no le digas a Jungkook que dije eso, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Yo te gusto? ―preguntó Jungkook, sonriendo más―. ¿Está claro ahora?

―Tiggy, ―Heechul dijo entre dientes—. Te dije que no se le digas.

―Heechul me gusta, ―me dijo Jungkook―. Y eso es bueno, porque creo que lo adoro. Cada vez que lo veo, quiero sonreír.

Apreté los dientes juntos tan duro como posiblemente pude para no abrir mi boca, pero estaba esta _compulsión_ con la que no podía luchar, así que lo solté,

―¡Me gustas también! Me gustas _más_ que Heechul. No hay competencia. Mi gusto por ti es legendario.

―Eso es verdad, ―dijo Heechul, sus ojos vidriosos sólo un poco—. No creo que haya alguien a quien le gustes más que a Jimin. Después de todo, eres su piedra…

―Eso es verdad, ―dije, tratando de luchar contra el peso de mi lengua, la necesidad dentro de derramarlo todo. Negué con la cabeza y apreté mis manos en puños.

Fulminé a Bong-Soon—. ¿Qué nos has hecho?

―Coacción, ―dijo ella, la sonrisa aún en su rostro—. Verdad. Muérdago mezclado con bayas de elfos y el fuego de los gecos y las lenguas de una quimera mezclados en el maíz. Sólo hablamos la verdad aquí en Tarker Mills. No tenemos ningún lugar para la mentira y el engaño, Jimin de lo Salvaje. Mientras estés aquí, sólo vas a hablar con la verdad, y tu magia no será capaz de tocarnos.

La gente de Tarker Mills asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Todos ustedes toman esto? ―les pregunté.

―Sí, ―un hombre frente a mí, dijo—. Cada día, Bong-Soon nos permite comer la verdad por lo que podemos hablar en todo momento.

―Y déjame adivinar, ―dije—. Bong-Soon no tiene que comer la verdad ella misma.

―Ella no tiene por qué, ―dijo una mujer—. Ella _es_ la verdad.

Miré de nuevo a Bong-Soon.

―¿Qué eres tú?

―¿Qué eres _tú_? ―preguntó ella.

―Un aprendiz de mago, ―dije con prontitud y en contra de mi voluntad—.Aunque no sé si me volveré un mago de pleno derecho. No sé si tengo la fuerza. _¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!_

―¿Y por qué es eso?

No sirvió.

―A causa de lo que soy. Quién se supone que debo ser. ―Vertí fuera de mí, y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Traté de llamar a mi magia, pero parecía estar tan lejos que era inútil.

―¿Y eso es?

―El mago más poderoso de una era, ―dije, poniendo tanta fuerza detrás de mis palabras como pude. Fue gratificante ver los ojos de Bong-Soon ensancharse ligeramente—. Puedo hacer cosas que otros sólo pueden soñar.

―Ungh, ―dijo Jungkook—. Esa mierda es tan caliente.

Todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

Estaba de color rojo brillante.

―Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad? Maldita sea.

― _¿Qué_? ―chillé.

―Cuando tú haces magia, me excita, ―dijo Jungkook, negando con la cabeza frenéticamente—. Dioses ah. No puedo… parar. Simplemente _para_. Ahhh, tengo erecciones cuando lanzas hechizos. Oh _mierda_.

―Dulce melaza, ―logré decir.

―Esto... esto no es lo que yo pensaba que iba a pasar hoy, ―dijo Heechul.

―¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder? ―preguntó Tiggy.

―Pensé que Jungkook y Jimin continuarían ignorando cuánto quieren follarse entre sí y todos estaríamos sufriendo en silencio porque Jimin no va a sacar la cabeza de su culo para ver qué Jungkook quiere comer dicho culo para la cena.

―Lo hago, ―dijo Jungkook con los dientes apretados—. Para el desayuno, incluso. Y el almuerzo. Y un bocadillo de medianoche. Especialmente cuando haces magia.

―¿Tú tienes un fetiche por la _magia_? ―le dije, porque esa era la _única_ cosa en que podía concentrarme.

―Sí. Pero sólo por ti. Tu magia me pone duro, ―dijo, con el aspecto de que le gustaría poder estar en cualquier lugar, menos donde estaba—. Cuando haces algo, me pongo duro, de verdad. Incluso tus ridículos juegos de palabras sexuales. ¿Recuerdas cuando envolviste a los Magos Oscuros en piedra en el restaurante?

―Sí, ―logré decir.

―Quería decirte que tú me diste una e-rock-cción*. ―Se inclinó y se golpeó la frente contra la mesa—. ¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué_ dije eso en voz alta? Por favor. Alguien. Alguien. _Mátame_.

_*(Juego de palabras con rock = roca, piedra y erección)_

―Juegos de palabras sexuales, ―respiré—. Caballero Cara Deliciosa dijo un juego de palabras sexuales.

―¡Ahí está otra vez! ―exclamó—. Caballero Cara Deliciosa. ¿Qué es eso?

―Tú eres un caballero, ―le dije—. Y tu cara es deliciosa.

―¿Crees que soy delicioso? ―dijo, de repente tímido.

―Oh mis _dioses_ , ―Heechul gimió—. Esto es tan torpe que ni siquiera puedo soportarlo. Me duele físicamente de lo incómodo que es esto. Ni siquiera importa que estamos al parecer en peligro mortal. Es sólo que no los quiero escuchar ligar más. ¿Bong-Soon? Yuju, ¿Bong-Soon? Si vas a matarnos, ¿puedes por favor, hacerlo ahora? No puedo soportar más de esto.

Tiggy sostenía su cara riendo.

―Amo a todo el mundo, ―dijo—. Excepto a las personas que lastiman a Heechul y a Jimin. Aplasto a esas personas.

Todo el mundo en las mesas estaba mirándonos fijamente, pero no me importaba porque _Jeon jodido Jungkook tenía erecciones por mi causa._

_Sólo juégalo genial, Jimin. Estás bajo un hechizo de la verdad, pero tienes esto. Sólo juégalo genial._

Así que abrí la boca y jugué genial.

―Yo me masturbe pensando en ti el primer día que te vi, ―dije, encogiéndome inmediatamente. ¡No genial! _¡No genial!_

―Tenías _quince_ , ―dijo él en tono escandalizado—. Por qué tú... ni siquiera puedo... Yo me hice una paja pensando en ti el día después de eso.

―Yo tenía _quince_ , ―dije, los ojos muy abiertos.

―Lo sé ―dijo—. Me sentí culpable durante tres días y luego lo hice de nuevo. Tu _boca_.

―¿Qué hay de malo con mi boca?

―Nada, ―dijo Jungkook—. Excepto por el hecho de que no tiene mi polla en ella y santa _mierda_ , esto tiene que _parar_. ―Miró horrorizado.

Yo también. Excepto que también tenía una erección. Las erecciones horrorizadas son horribles.

Como fue el hecho de que todo lo que podía pensar era en decirle que él era mi piedra angular. Piedra angular. Piedra angular. _Piedra angular. Piedra…_

―Soy ChimChim, ―logré decir en cambio. Esto salió estrangulado, como si me estuviera ahogando.

―¿Cuánto de esta mezcla les diste? ―preguntó Bong-Soon con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre frente a mí dijo, ―Demasiado. Pensé ya que eran mágicos, que ellos necesitarían más. Les di tres veces la dosis normal. ―Él me miró con una mirada contrita en su rostro—. Lo siento tanto.

―Yo no te perdono, ―le dije—. En absoluto. No hay perdón entre tú y yo. De hecho, estoy tan lejos del perdón que se trata de un concepto extraño para mí y que nunca comprenderé contigo. Imbécil.

El hombre hizo un puchero.

Bueno. Eso me hizo sentir bien.

―Esto va a empeorar antes de mejorar, ―dijo Bong-Soon con un suspiro.

―¿ChimChim? ―preguntó Heechul.

―ChimChim, ―dijo Tiggy—. No ChimChim. Tú eres Jimin.

―¿ChimChim? ―dijo Jungkook, frunciendo el ceño. Luego llego la compresión. ―¿Qué?

_No lo digas. NO LO DIGAS._

―Voy a las reuniones de El Capítulo de Lockes del Club de Fans de Jeon Jungkook disfrazado de un tipo llamado ChimChim porque secretamente te extraño a ti y tus bíceps. ¿También? Mis muffins _no_ estaban secos y cualquiera que diga lo contrario es un bastardo mentiroso.

Miré a la gente de Tarker Mills, desafiándolos a decir algo sobre mis muffins.

―Lo _sabía_ , ―Heechul susurró—. Yo jodidamente _sabía_ que eras una especie espeluznante de acosador que de una manera dulce romántica haces cosas que la mayoría de la gente consideraría ridículas. _Tú fuiste disfrazado a un club de fans de Jungkook_. ¿Quién _hace_ eso?

—Adorable Jimin es Jimin espeluznante, ―estuvo de acuerdo Tiggy.

―También soy una Dama Jeon, ―le dije a todo el mundo a pesar de que quería hacer todo lo contrario—. Y luego Jungkook me dio su autógrafo creyendo que era ChimChim y dijo que era una Chica Minnie y me fui a casa esa noche y lo puse debajo de mi almohada. Y yo he estado en al menos treinta reuniones y me gustaría no estar diciendo nada de esto en voz alta. ―Traté de cerrar la boca, pero no podía dejar de añadir—, ¡Kookmin por siempre!

―Creo que esto se está yendo de las manos, ―dijo Bong-Soon—. ¿Por qué nosotros no…

―Yo _sabía_ que eras tú, ―dijo Jungkook—. Está bien, así que no lo hice. Pero yo lo _sabía_.

―Eso no tiene sentido, ―le dije—. Pero eso está bien. No necesitas tener sentido porque todavía te… _no_. ―Miré de nuevo a Bong-Soon—. Tú _no_ vas a tener eso. Tú _no_ vas a tomar eso de mí.

Traté de tirar de mi magia hacia mí, y en los bordes de mi visión, el oro y verde revoloteaban. Me puse de pie, empujando mi silla hacia atrás.

―Siéntate, ―dijo Bong-Soon.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se fuera a la mierda y luego incendiar todo este puto pueblo, pero en su lugar, me senté.

―Nada de magia, ―dijo.

El oro y verde se esfumaron lejos como si no hubieran estado ahí en absoluto.

―Yo seriamente te desprecio, ―le dije sinceramente.

A ella no le importó un comino.

―Las marcas de incendio, ―ella dijo—. Cerca del árbol de los gecos de fuego…

―El relámpago de los Magos Oscuros, ―dije—. Tomé su magia y la hice mía.

Pensé que inculcaría el temor de los dioses en ella, pero sólo coloreó sus mejillas y su aliento se cortó.

―Él va a estar tan satisfecho, ―murmuró—. Por lo que hemos traído para él.

―¿Quién?

―Nuestro Gran Padre, —dijo ella y la gente de Tarker Mills inclinó la cabeza en señal de súplica.

―El Gran.... ― Mi voz se apagó, dejando caer mi mirada a la franja. Particularmente, en la bestia grabada en la parte superior. Todo encajó en su lugar.

―El dragón. ¿Adoran al _dragón_?

―Él descendió de lo alto, —dijo mientras todos los pobladores asentían tranquilamente con ella—. Él vino a nosotros y supimos que habíamos encontrado nuestra salvación.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Eso no tiene sentido. El dragón no ha estado en Verania en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes al respecto?

―Cincuenta y siete días gloriosos, ―dijo Bong-Soon.

―Cincuenta y siete días, —repetí.

―Sí.

―Tú volviste toda tu ciudad en una secta en cincuenta y siete días.

―No es una secta, —espetó—. ―Una _religión_.

―Cincuenta y siete _días_ , ―dije—. ¡Construiste una religión entera en menos de dos meses!

―Suenas impresionado.

― _Estoy_ impresionado, ―admití―. Debes ser un tipo especial de loca si puedes crear ese tipo de idolatría en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Se puso de pie con rapidez.

― _No_ estoy loca.

―Un poco loca, ―dijo Heechul.

―Muy loca, ―dijo Tiggy.

―Loca y alimentando a la fuerza a tus pobladores con una mezcla de compulsión, ―dije—. Vamos. Permíteme usar mi magia. Tú eres una dama y te ves como una abuela, pero todavía deseo golpearte justo en este momento.

―Haz un poco de magia, ―Jungkook me susurró en mi oído derecho—. _Lentamente_. Así puedo ver.

―Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a hacer tanta magia sobre ti, ―le dije—. Vas a estar cubierto en ella. ―En ese momento, yo realmente deseaba haber nacido mudo y nunca haber puesto los ojos sobre Jeon Jungkook.

―¡Haz que se detenga! ―Heechul se lamentó.

―Sí. Cúbreme con tu magia. ―Jungkook se había sonrojado tan duro, pensé que su cara estaba a punto de explotar—. Quiero dejar de hablar. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero dejar de hablar. ―Se inclinó más cerca y pude sentir su aliento en mi cara. Olía a maíz y erotismo.

―Um, ―dijo Bong-Soon—. Tal vez ustedes podrían…

La ignoramos completamente.

―Voy a hacer tantos hechizos, ―dije, porque parecía imposible detenerme—.Tú ni siquiera creerás la cantidad de hechizos que puedo hacer. Flora Bora Slam, hijo de puta. ―Nuestros labios estaban a pulgadas de distancia.

―Quiero Flora Bora Slam en _mí_ , ―dijo Jungkook y yo sólo me _atraganté_.

―Terapia, ―dijo Heechul—. Voy a necesitar mucha terapia. Es como ver a las vacas apareándose. Es húmedo y pegajoso e incómodo, pero no puedo mirar hacia otro lado porque estoy preocupado de que algo de eso va a caer sobre mí.

―No somos _vacas_ , ―le gruñí.

―No soy muy bueno en metáforas, ―dijo Heechul—. Trato de serlo, pero no lo soy. Es algo en lo que me gustaría poder ser mejor. También me gustaría aprender a bailar tap y el arte de hacer macramé, porque creo que no soy lo suficientemente mundano.

―¿Tú piensas que macramé es mundano?

—Por cierto, —dijo Tiggy, ―Me encanta el pollo. Y tortugas. Y el cielo. Y los zapatos.

Heechul estrechó sus ojos en mí.

―Sí, _Jimin_. Lo siento si no supera tus estándares de querer cubrir a Jungkook con tu magia.

―Eso suena tan impresionante, ―Jungkook respiró, y yo iba a _besarlo_. Iba a jodidamente _besarlo_ y…

―Excepto que tú tienes un novio, ―dijo Heechul y eso causó el final de cualquier pensamiento sobre besos que yo podría haber tenido.

Ouch.

Alcé mi cabeza.

―Tú amas a Yugyeom, ―dije mientras mi corazón se encogió—. Tú lo amas y quieres casarte con él y tener sus bebés y vivir en un castillo y chupar su polla a la luz de la luna mientras le llamas cosas como bollito y adorable pimpollo .

—¿Adorable pimpolllo _? —_ Bong-Soon articuló para sí misma.

Él negó con la cabeza con firmeza.

―No, Jimin. Escucha. No es así. Esto es…

― _Suficiente_ , ―gruñó Bong-Soon—. No más charla.

Los dos nos callamos. No teníamos ninguna otra opción. Jungkook parecía herido, como si todo lo que quería _hacer_ era seguir la conversación, terminar su frase, pero la compulsión bajo la que estábamos era poderosa y sólo podíamos hacer lo que nos dijo Bong-Soon.

―Ahora, ―ella dijo—, ¿dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. El ofrecimiento.

Y yo solamente _sabía_ que estaba a punto de comenzar un monólogo, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Si las miradas pudieran matar, sin embargo, su cabeza habría sido separada de su cuerpo en el momento en que abriera su boca.

Pero al parecer, Bong-Soon no estaba de humor para un monólogo y en su lugar fue directo al grano.

―El Gran Padre estará aquí muy pronto. No debemos hacerlo esperar. Sunoo, Hanbin. ¿Serían tan amables de acompañar al aprendiz al altar? Él tiene una cita con un dios.

Dos hombres muy grandes se levantaron de más abajo en la mesa y empezaron a caminar hacia mí. Traté de hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_ para detenerlos, pero lo que fuera la mezcla que nos dieron era demasiado efectiva.

Heechul, Tiggy, y Jungkook estaban luchando contra la poción también, y así que los hombres me agarraron por los brazos rápidamente.

Mis ojos se encontraron con Jungkook.

El sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras él trataba de moverse. Había miedo en sus ojos, pero no era por él. Era por mí y me pregunté, durante solamente un momento, lo que las cosas podrían haber sido ahora que nos vimos obligados a ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Me preguntaba lo que habría sucedido.

Entonces fui golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza y todo lo fue oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del libro. Les dejo doble actualización hoy y nos leemos el lunes.


	34. Un Dragón Sexualmente Agresivo

CUANDO DESPERTÉ, yo era consciente de tres cosas:

En primer lugar, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

En segundo lugar, odiaba el maíz y a Tarker Mills con pasión.

En tercer lugar, Jeon Jungkook quería tener sexo conmigo.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de dos cosas más.

Estaba atado a un poste en medio de un valle, en un altar de piedra, con cadenas pesadas envueltas alrededor de mi pecho, con los brazos sujetos a mis lados.

Y estaba solo.

—Hijo de puta, —murmuré.

Tal vez comí demasiado. Todavía me sentía lento y pesado, el elixir de compulsión aún funcionando a través de mí.

Lo cual era simplemente estupendo.

Sin embargo, yo no había estado fuera tanto tiempo. El sol aún estaba alto en el cielo. Había nubes blancas por encima y hierba verde brillante debajo. Una suave brisa sopló a través de mi cabello. Olía dulce. Habría sido relajante si no fuera porque estaba encadenado a un altar de sacrificio y al hecho de que _yo_ olía dulce.

Al parecer, en algún momento durante mi inconsciencia, había sido rociado con lo que parecía una especie de jugo de carne (o lo que yo _esperaba_ que fuera una especie de jugo de carne y no las feromonas tomadas de las glándulas anales de un yak) que estoy seguro que se suponía que me haría más apetecible para los grandes depredadores que querían comerme.

Me pregunté a cuántas personas Bong-Soon había hecho esto.

O lo que iba a hacer con Heechul, Tiggy y Jungkook.

Voltee la cabeza tan lejos como pude, tratando de mirar detrás de mí. No pude ver mucho, ya que el sitio era muy amplio. Sólo el valle extendiéndose a lo lejos.

El altar mismo parecía nuevo, la piedra lisa y brillante al sol, y recordé que, técnicamente, sólo había una secta que usará este altar durante cincuenta y siete días, y pensé seriamente en el comentario de Jungkook, que yo realmente parecía ser el denominador común a toda la mierda en Verania.

Pero entonces recordé una vez que Ji Cheol se había convertido accidentalmente en una mujer barbuda amnésica en un carnaval, durante seis meses y decidí que era más una cosa de magos que una cosa de Jimin.

Me sentí mejor después de eso.

Durante un par de minutos por lo menos. Entonces yo estaba simplemente aburrido.

—Realmente me gustaría no estar encadenado en el medio de un campo, —le dije a nadie en particular.

_Diez minutos después_

—¡CURSIS POLLAS y candeleros ¡Y todo lo que necesitas! ¡Escucha mientras canto un verso o seis aquí, en esta tierra de pereza y codicia!

_Diez minutos después de eso._

—JA. JUNGKOOK quiere hacérmelo. Dulce.

_Cinco minutos después de eso._

—OH DIOSES. ¡Quiere _hacérmelo_! _¿Qué cojones voy a hacer_? Él está _comprometido_ con el _príncipe_. Todo el mundo va a saberlo y seré un destroza hogares y voy a ser arrestado y puesto en las mazmorras y haré caca en cubos de madera y no volveré a ver la luz del día otra vez. Todo porque no conseguí controlar mis _sentimientos_ y mi _erección_ y yo...

_Treinta y cuatro minutos después de eso._

—... ¿Y SI SE CASA y trata de hacerme su amante? ¡No voy a ser un maldito sucio secreto! Soy un puto _mago_ , y no voy a ser una _prostituta_ , un agujero caliente para que él se sumerja cuando el príncipe frígido no se sienta con ganas de hacerlo. ¡Jódete, Jeon Jungkook! ¡Jódete tú y todo sobre ti! No necesito esto. Estaba perfectamente _bien_...

_Veintiséis minutos después de eso._

—... Y Tú PUEDES estar seguro como el infierno y apostar que, si él hace que _me_ vista con un liguero, voy a hacer que él use uno también. No voy a dejar que sus manías me gobiernen. Quiero follarle mientras que él no lleva nada más que un…¡oh! Eso está mejor.

Porque, de repente, la sensación, pesada, empapada se elevó como si nunca hubiera estado allí en absoluto.

Podía pensar con claridad. Mi magia se arrastró a lo largo de mi piel. Todavía sentía el pequeño cosquilleo en la parte posterior de la garganta y el cuello que decía _obedecer_ , _obedecer_ , _obedecer_ , pero estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

No iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

Y ahora sí que estaba de mal humor y cabreado.

Las cadenas no parecían mágicas para sujetarme. Había algunas runas medio talladas en el altar, pero no estaban completas y fueron hechas por una mano novata.

De repente, las personas desaparecidas de la zona de Old Clearing tenían mucho más sentido. Tenían que haber sido tomadas por la secta de Bong-Soon y colocadas aquí como un sacrificio al dragón.

Qué perra.

Mis manos se movieron a los lados mientras empujaba el verde y el oro a través del metal alrededor de mi pecho y los brazos. Ni siquiera traté de decir ninguna palabra antigua de la tierra. No lo necesitaba.

Las cadenas se derrumbaron alrededor de mí. Me estiré y troné mi cuello. Flexioné mis manos.

—Jodiste al mago equivocado, —gruñí, sintiéndome presumido por lo rudo que sonaba.

Me sentí menos presumido cuando di un paso, tropecé con mis pies, caí del altar y mi barriga tocó el suelo.

—No está bien, —jadeé, tratando de conseguir más aire en mis pulmones mientras rodaba de lado y me acurrucaba en una bola. —No estoy bien. Todo duele. Todo duele mucho. Sólo voy a permanecer aquí por un tiempo y morir. No hay que preocuparse de…

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en el valle.

—Bueno, jódeme de lado, —dije de manera sucinta y miré hacia el norte.

Sentado en el borde, mirando hacia abajo en el valle, había un dragón negro familiar. Sólo había pasado un par de semanas desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que se había hecho más grande.

Y más enojado. Y tal vez tenía más dientes con los que me quería comer.

Mientras observaba, empujó sus alas, la extensión entre ellas era inmensa e impresionante. Bueno, habría sido impresionante si yo no hubiera sido el objeto de su atención.

Ahora era simplemente terrible, y toda la bravuconería que había construido cuando las cadenas cayeron, huyó con bastante rapidez.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando batió sus alas en un empuje duro, la hierba alrededor de sus pies agitándose con el viento provocado. Las alas fueron hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo de nuevo, y el dragón se elevó hacia arriba y se alejó de la tierra.

Y tengo que admitir, aunque me duela hacerlo, que, en lugar de decir una increíble frase, que la gente citaría en las próximas décadas (¿C _rees que puedes manejarme? ¡Bien! ¡Ven a mí, hermano!_ ), Chillé —Santas jodidas bolas de mierda, — y traté de ponerme de pie.

Por supuesto, tropecé de nuevo y me golpeé la cabeza contra el altar de piedra y me pregunté de dónde habían venido todas esas luces intermitentes realmente brillantes.

El suelo se sacudió a mi alrededor a medida que abría los ojos.

La enorme cabeza del dragón bajó la mirada hacia mí. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron cuando olieron lo que, ahora yo estaba seguro, eran feromonas de las glándulas anales de yak, porque así era, exactamente, como eran las cosas para mí.

Su lengua se extendió, una gran cosa en forma de horquilla que se frotaba contra mi cara, dejando un rastro pegajoso y espeso detrás de ella.

—Voy a admitirlo, —dije—. Esta no es una de las diez mejores experiencias de mi vida.

—Mago, —el dragón rugió—. Desprecio a los magos.

—Sí, sí, —le dije—. No te gustan los magos a causa de mis destellos y mis artefactos.

El dragón alzó su cabeza hacia atrás. —¿Me puedes entender? —dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Claramente.

Se disparó de nuevo hacia delante, chasqueando sus mandíbulas cerca de mi cara. Su aliento era caliente y húmedo. De alguna manera, me las arreglé para mantener el chillido al mínimo.

—Eres una cosa bonita, —gruñó—. Pero no voy a dudar en comerte. Serías un sabroso pastel de muchacho. Yo te permitiría descansar en mi lengua antes de tragarte entero.

—Eso no suena divertido para nadie, —logré decir—. Soy todo piel y huesos. Sin carne. Sería una pérdida de tu tiempo. Honestamente.

—¿Cómo es que me puedes entender? —preguntó el dragón, raspando con una garra gigante cerca de mí. La hierba fue arrancada de la tierra, dejando una larga herida de suciedad—. Los de tu clase nunca han sido capaces de hacerlo antes. Dime, bonito. Dime antes de que me canse de ti y empiece a comerme tus pies.

—No sé, —le dije, y esa debe haber sido la respuesta equivocada porque sus dientes rasparon contra mis botas polvorientas—. ¡Nadie sabe! Sólo soy un aprendiz.

—Aprendiz, —se burló el dragón—. Pequeño humano débil.

—Detuve tu fuego, ¿verdad?

Los ojos del dragón se estrecharon. — _Ahora_ me acuerdo de ti. Tu pequeña chispa de hielo. Pensaste que eras tan inteligente. La última vez que te vi, estabas bajo un montón de escombros. ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

Me encogí de hombros. —Fue un golpe débil. Tal vez no debas olvidar el día de hacer pierna cuando estés entrenándote.

El dragón dijo entre dientes. —¿Vamos a ver lo débiles que pueden ser los golpes?

—¿Crees que me puedes manejar? —le dije—. ¡Bien! ¡Ven a por mí, hermano!

Y una vez que solté esa magnífica frase, extendí la mano y le di un puñetazo al dragón en el ojo.

—¡Ay! —gritó, mientras apartaba su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—¡Ja! —grité mientras me levantaba—. ¡Toma eso, hijo de puta!

—Tú me diste un puñetazo en el _ojo_. —Se sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Considera eso…—Hice una pausa dramática—. …Ojo por ojo. —Hice una mueca—. Está bien, eso sonaba mucho más frío en mi cabeza.

—No creo que le haya sonado _frío_ a nadie. —Se sacudió la cabeza, al parecer tratando de aclarar su visión.

—¡Oye!

—En serio, —dijo—. De todos los lugares para golpear, tu primer pensamiento es golpear un _ojo_. ¿Quién hace eso?

—¡Tú me ibas a comer!

El dragón resopló y una pequeña llama se encrespó en su nariz.

—Yo no iba a hacerlo, aunque estoy pensando muy serio en hacerlo ahora.

—No se puede amenazar a alguien con una muerte inminente y no esperar algún tipo de reacción, —repliqué.

—Se llama pose, estaba posando. —dijo el dragón—. Es lo que yo hago. Los humanos siguen apareciendo en mi valle, atándose a sí mismos sin razón aparente. Vengo aquí abajo, rujo un poco, y luego rompo las cadenas y los dejo ir. Ellos siempre corren. Pero no. Tú tenías que utilizar tus diminutas manos humanas y darme un puñetazo en el ojo.

—No tengo las manos pequeñas, —dije, tratando de salvar la cara—. Tengo que hacerte saber, que tengo grandes manos. Todo el mundo lo dice. —Nadie había dicho eso, pero él no necesitaba saberlo.

Y entonces me miró de reojo. —Ya sabes lo que dicen de las manos grandes. ¿Tú eres grande, pequeño mago?

—Oh Dios mío, —le susurré.

Él enroscó una de sus enormes patas en un puño y la dejó caer a mi lado.

Era casi tan alta como yo. —Muy grande, —exhalé.

—Sabes lo que dicen, —dijo—, sobre las manos grandes.

—Colega, —le dije—. ¿Qué? —Y entonces—, ¡Oh hombre! ¿Estás hablando de tu polla?

—Pareces nervioso, mago, —dijo el dragón, acercándose y olfateándome—.¿Te estás excitando?

Realmente, realmente no lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Estás diciendo que quieres follarme y después cenarme!

—¿Es eso lo que quieres, bonito? —preguntó el dragón—. Soy un dragón, y tal vez si tienes suerte, seré un dragón con mis bolas cubriendo tu parte posterior.

Entonces, eso pasó. —Um. Eso podría ser demasiado.

—¿O no fue suficiente?

—No. Sin duda, demasiado. —Empecé a retroceder lentamente.

Pero por cada paso que daba, el dragón daba un paso en respuesta y yo siempre estaba atrapado en su sombra.

—¿Eres aventurero, bonito? —preguntó el dragón—. Y me refiero a sexualmente.

—No, —le dije con sinceridad—. Creo que me puede gustar un beso negro, pero yo nunca lo he hecho. ¿Y además? No sé si eres sexualmente aventurero. Creo que más bien eres sexualmente agresivo. Hay una gran diferencia.

—¿Estás seguro? No lo sabía.

—Ugh. Eso fue medio acosador.

Los ojos del dragón se estrecharon. —Nunca he violado a nadie en mi vida,—dijo, sonando ofendido—. Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de esto.

—Debido al tamaño de tu… mano.

Y entonces, sólo porque mi día al parecer, podría volverse un poco más raro, el dragón sonrió de verdad.

Parecía que tenía miles de dientes. —Es una gran mano,—él estuvo de acuerdo, dando otro paso.

—Tú tomaste algo del Rey, —le dije.

—¿Lo hice? —gruñó el dragón—. ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Dilo.

—El príncipe.

—Ah, —dijo el dragón—. Lo siento, pero tu príncipe está en otro castillo.

—¿Qué? —Yo estaba confundido. ¿Qué otro castillo?

Él suspiro. —Ustedes, los jóvenes de hoy. Nunca respetan los clásicos.

—¿Está vivo? —pregunté, negándome a dejar que el dragón me distrajera más.

—Tal vez yo me lo comí, —dijo el dragón.

Eso me detuvo. —Tú no lo harías.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Experto en dragones, ¿verdad?

—¡Oye! Puedo hablar contigo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas otras personas pueden hacer eso?

—Es cierto, —dijo—. Pero aún no he decidido si eso es una revelación o una molestia. Podría ir en cualquier dirección.

El volvió a acorralarme de nuevo. Yo habría rodado mis ojos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado dando un paso atrás completamente aterrorizado. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba justificado. Los grandes dientes son dientes terroríficos.

—Dijiste que dejabas ir a las otras personas que estaban atadas aquí, —dije.

—Cierto. Bien. Grr. Rawr. Soy una bestia feroz y todo eso. Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué está la gente siempre atada aquí?

—¿En serio?

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y esperó.

—Oh hombre, —dije—. Vas a ser insoportable cuando lo averigües.

—¿Averiguar qué?

—Así que, ¿conoces la aldea fuera del valle?

—Sí, —dijo—. Persigo sus ovejas a veces.

—¿Para comerlas?

El dragón hizo una mueca.

—No, no comerlas. Simplemente me gustan los pequeños ruidos que hacen cuando corren gritando de mí. Suenas igual que ellas.

—¡Yo no sueno como ovejas asustadas!

Él sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y yo podría haber gritado. Ligeramente.

El dragón se rio entre dientes. —Precioso mago ovejita.

—Eres un idiota, —murmuré.

—Esto ya se ha dicho antes. ¿La aldea?

Gruñí. —Podrían haber creado una secta y te hicieron su deidad central y las personas atadas aquí son sacrificios hechos a ti porque piensan que eres un dios o algo así. No es gran cosa. Una vez, alguien me compró un sándwich porque soy un aprendiz de mago del Rey. Es la misma cosa.

No sabía mucho sobre los dragones. Pero he de decir que nunca pensé que un dragón pudiera parecer creído. Pero ahora lo hacía, porque el hijo de puta se pavoneó.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo—. ¿Un dios, dices? Sacrificios, ¿dices? Bien ahora. Esto sin duda cambia muchas, muchas cosas.

—Tenemos que volver, —le dije—. La gente allí es horrible y comen muchos alimentos a base de maíz. Tenemos que detenerlos. Tienen a mis amigos y…

—No, —dijo el dragón—. Aún no. Hay algo que tienes que hacer para mí. Como un dios, yo te lo mando.

—Um. Jódete.

—Tal vez más tarde, hermoso. Me gustaría ver lo que tu boca puede hacer, aunque seas un mago.

—Eres un hijo de pu…

Y antes de que pudiera moverme, antes de que pudiera formular un plan para defenderme de una criatura que se elevaba por encima de mí y bloqueaba el sol, yo estaba en sus garras, y esas grandes alas se elevaron arriba y abajo.

El viento rugía a mi alrededor. Y entonces estábamos arriba, arriba, _arriba_ , y grité,—¡maldito _idiota_!

El dragón sólo gruñó.

El terreno descendía por debajo de mí y aprendí bastante rápidamente que mi cuerpo no estaba bien con las alturas. Ni volar.

Y que tenía un extraordinario miedo a caer de lugares altos, por lo que, podría o no, haber vomitado grandes cantidades de maíz al pasar a través de una nube.

—Eso es repugnante, —dijo el dragón, girando la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí.

Yo quería señalar irracionalmente que preferiría que prestara atención a donde estaba volando en vez de mirarme a mí.

—Te agradecería que no vomitaras en mí. Acabo de tomar un baño.

—¡Y yo apreciaría si me soltaras! —grité en respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida!

—Está bien, —dijo el dragón con un encogimiento de hombros.

Y entonces abrió sus garras y me dejó caer.

Decidí, en ese mismo momento, que el dragón y yo nunca seríamos amigos.

El viento rugió alrededor de mis oídos mientras caía en picado hacia el suelo.

Me dije que yo era un mago ¡Joder! Yo podría muy fácilmente pensar en una manera de salir de esto, pero en lugar de realmente pensar en una manera de salir de esto, grité en voz muy alta.

Dicen que momentos antes de tu muerte, tu vida se desliza ante tus ojos.

Eso es más o menos una estupidez.

Porque en esos momentos antes de tu muerte, todo en lo que puedes centrarte es en tu muerte inminente.

Pensé en lo mucho que iba a doler. Pensé en lo que se vería cuando alguien tropezase conmigo. ¿Iba a ser reconocible como un ser humano? ¿O simplemente me vería como un gran charco de carne, sangre y huesos?

Mi madre y mi padre estarían tristes, y Ji Cheol lo estaría también. Eung Soo probablemente se sentiría aliviado de que yo ya no pudiera convertir su nariz en una polla de nuevo. Heechul y Tiggy me iban a llorar toda la vida a causa del código de mejor amigo y lo más probable es que nunca se recuperasen porque yo era increíble.

Y Jungkook. Bien. Al menos Jungkook no disfrutaría de dejarme otra vez. Apestaba eso. Realmente quería saber lo que sentía. Jungkook. Y follármelo.

Abrí los ojos para aceptar mi futuro inmediato como un hombre y vi al dragón cayendo frente a mí, con los ojos divertidos, mientras me observaban. Sus alas cerradas alrededor de su cuerpo, en caída libre junto a mí.

—¿Te diviertes? —me gritó.

— _NO_ , ¡ _NO ESTOY divirtiéndome!_ —grité.

—¡Oh! Eso es muy malo. No podría decirlo por los gritos.

—¡ _Hijo de puta_! ¡ _SALVAME_!

—Pídemelo bien, —dijo, de alguna manera capaz de parecer aburrido.

Casi dije que yo preferiría morir, pero eso habría sido una mentira y el suelo estaba volviéndose jodidamente cerca. Así que me puse mis pantalones de gran chico y rugí, — _POR FAVOR_ , ¡ _JODIDO CAPULLO TOSTADO DEL CULO_!

  
  



	35. Así Que, Esto Es Incómodo

NO PASÓ mucho tiempo antes de empezar a descender de nuevo, cerca de la base de las montañas del norte.

El dragón se había mantenido en silencio durante el resto del vuelo. Pensé en perforarle con el mayor número de preguntas que se me ocurrieran (Por qué, ¿cuándo iba yo a tener otra vez la oportunidad de hablar con un dragón?), pero, en lugar de eso, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de mantener mi garganta cerrada de nuevo.

Así que, fue un gran alivio cuando la tierra volvió a ser visible. Y cuando vi una estructura de piedra que sobresalía en medio de otro valle, sabía que habíamos llegado a la torre de la que Hanbyul había hablado hacía algunas semanas.

—Jesús, —dije—. Hanbyul estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el dragón.

—Rey de hadas, —dije—. Intentó conseguir que me casara con él. No peguntes. Todo esto se salió de control. Como la vez que fui secuestrado por un dragón.

—Yo no te secuestré _a_ ti.

—Um. Tú me llevaste en contra de mi voluntad. Eso es, más bien, la definición de secuestro, amigo.

—¿Amigo? —Se burló el dragón—. ¿ _Amigo_? Nunca voy a entender por qué el rey de las hadas querría casarse contigo, _tío_. A menos que chupes la polla muy bien, tus labios indican que deberías hacerlo.

—Uf, —gemí—. Eres el peor. Por una vez me gustaría conocer a una persona y / o criatura mágica virgen, así no tendría que temer por mi virginidad. Esto se está poniendo ridículo.

—¿Un _virgen_? —preguntó, mirándome de reojo, mientras daba la vuelta al torreón—. Bien ahora. Eso sin duda es inesperado. De repente me siento en la necesidad de desnudarte por completo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, una vez que estás con un dragón, ya nada ni nadie lo iguala.

—Nadie dice eso, —dije—. Absolutamente nadie.

—Seis personas dicen eso, —insistió—. Me aseguré de ello.

—Eso es... ¿No es bestialidad?

—Todos somos animales, —dijo—. Animales salvajes, sexuales y retorcidos.

—Sí. No.

—Dices eso ahora. Solo espera.

—Asqueroso.

Él aterrizó frente a la torre. La torre en sí era una gran torre de piedra que se elevaba desde el centro del valle. Parecía antigua, y había evidencia de una estructura más grande que alguna vez había estado alrededor de ella.

Grandes trozos de piedra yacían alrededor de la torre, como si el edificio hubiera sido despedazado o colapsado. No podría decir si había sido, una iglesia o un pequeño castillo, pero no creo que importase.

La entrada en la base era suficiente alta para dar cabida al dragón. Él empujó contra las enormes puertas con su nariz y se abrieron con un chirrido, raspando contra el suelo de piedra e irritando mis oídos.

Tuve, tal vez, un segundo pensamiento de salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, con las manos agitándose por encima de mi cabeza, pero conseguí contenerme y seguir al dragón a la torre.

Había sido una iglesia. Estaba seguro de ello ahora. Ya habían desaparecido algunos bancos y los iconos religiosos que colgaban de las paredes, pero el estrado al final y el tamaño de la planta baja sugerían que una congregación se había reunido aquí en algún momento.

Ahora, sin embargo, era el nido de un dragón. Y donde acumulaba su tesoro.

Había oro, por supuesto. Grandes cantidades de oro en lingotes y monedas y pepitas. Brillantes joyas y copas y cetros. Eso era de esperar.

Lo que _no_ era de esperar eran los libros.

El Castillo Locke tenía una biblioteca que rivalizaba con cualquier otra en toda Verania. Los estudiosos de todo el mundo llegaban al castillo y podrían pasar semanas perdiéndose en las pilas de libros, encontrando pergaminos y textos que no habían sido tocados en siglos.

Esto era más grande.

Contra una pared del fondo, apilados desde el suelo al techo abovedado, que yo ni siquiera podía distinguir entre las sombras, había libros. Más de los que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Por lo que pude ver, la mayoría estaban en buen estado, aunque algunos parecían estar arrugados o fueron quemados.

—Creí que los dragones sólo acumulaban cosas bellas, —dije—. Objetos brillantes y relucientes.

El dragón siguió mi mirada hasta su colección de libros antes de que me devolviese la mirada. Él ladeó la cabeza y por un momento, me pregunté si, de alguna manera, había dado un mal paso, y era un insulto discutir las posesiones de un dragón con dicho dragón.

Pero luego me dijo, —Hay belleza en la palabra escrita, —y yo no podía pensar en nada que decir después de eso.

Y no fue hasta que, el Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania llegó pisando fuerte por las escaleras en la parte trasera, que fui capaz de encontrar mi voz de nuevo.

—Dragón, —espetó, y me sacudí ante el sonido de su voz—. ¿Por qué escucho voces? ¿A quién has traído contigo? Pensé que íbamos a terminar de leer…

Y sus ojos se abrieron cuando me vio.

Él se veía bien. Su pelo era un poco más largo (lo que, por supuesto, lo hacía más rizado y más devastador, cuando _mi_ pelo se volvía demasiado largo, yo parecía un vagabundo), y estaba, tal vez, un poco más delgado, pero él parecía estar en buen estado de salud.

Llevaba una túnica y un pantalón sencillo. Estaba descalzo, y por alguna razón, me encontré con que, extrañamente, era encantador. Todo el asunto se sentía surrealista. Normalmente, él estaba equilibrado y atrapado, y aquí parecía cualquier otra persona.

—¿Jimin? —dijo, con voz un poco ahogada.

Y este era el Príncipe de Verania, _mi_ príncipe, pero por alguna razón, en lugar de dirigirme a él como tal, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo su novio quería hacerlo conmigo, así que dije, —Heeeyyy, amigo. ¿Estás bien? Te ves bien. Para estar secuestrado. Por un dragón. Como yo. Pero estoy aquí para rescatarte. Creo. Realmente no lo sé. Yo podría estar confuso sobre el por qué estoy aquí.

Yugyeom me miró.

—Eres muy extraño, bonito, —me dijo el dragón.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se abrieron mientras miraba hacia el dragón. —¿Puedes hablar de nuevo? —exigió.

El dragón dijo, —¿Tú me puedes entender ahora?

Y yo dije, —Vaya, esto es incómodo.

—¿Por qué no has estado hablando todo este tiempo? —gritó Yugyeom.

—Yo he estado hablando, —espetó el dragón—. ¡Tú simplemente no me podías entender!

—¡Te comprendo muy bien ahora! ¿Qué has hecho diferente?

—¡Y _o_ no hice nada! ¡Traje al mago aquí para traducir!

—Oh, ¡no es simplemente perfecto! ¡He estado sentado aquí semanas contigo apenas gruñéndome, cuando en realidad podríamos haber estado teniendo conversaciones todo este tiempo!

—No estaba gruñendo, —gruñó el dragón—. En realidad, estaba hablando contigo, pero tú no hablas dragón ¡por lo que no me entiendes!

—Espera, —dijo Yugyeom—. ¿Estamos hablando dragón o veraniano?

—Yo... no tengo ni idea, —dijo el dragón.

Se volvieron a mirarme.

Así que yo dije, —Heeeeyyy, amigo. Te ves vivo. Eso es simplemente genial, —todo el tiempo pensando con culpa, cómo se sentía el aliento de Jungkook sobre mi mejilla.

Yo era una horrible persona y ¿cómo infierno estaba pensando en el hombre de otro? Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Yugyeom había pasado una nueva página durante su cautiverio con el dragón.

Tal vez se había encontrado a sí mismo en su corazón y era capaz de ver que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso y misterioso y que no había razón para ser un gigantesco imbécil todo el tiempo.

Yugyeom rodó los ojos en blanco. —¿Lo has roto? Parece roto. Bueno, más que de costumbre.

Nope. Todavía era un gigantesco imbécil.

—Lo encontré atado a un poste no lejos de aquí. —El dragón infló su pecho—Aparentemente hay una secta que hizo una religión por mí y estaban sacrificándome a la gente, por ello.

—No estaba atado al poste, —dije—. En el momento en que llegaste allí, yo ya me había liberado.

—Oh sí, —dijo el dragón—. Tienes razón. Y luego tropezaste en el altar y aterrizaste boca abajo en el suelo.

Yugyeom resopló.

Mire a ambos. —No soy fan de ninguno de los dos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Genial, —murmuré—. Ahora hay dos de ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Jimin, —preguntó Yugyeom.

—Um. Te lo dije. ¿Para rescatarte? Pensé que eso era evidente.

Él rio. —¿Y esta es tu idea de un rescate? ¿En serio?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo estaba bien hasta la secta! —Y los Oscuros y los gecos de fuego y las hadas y las drag Queens, pero él no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

—La secta, —susurró el dragón—. La secta que es por _mí_.

Oh dioses. Heechul y él nunca podrían encontrarse.

—En realidad estoy un poco insultado, —Yugyeom sorbió—. ¿Mi padre te envió solo a ti para que me rescates? Pensé que por lo menos me merecía caballeros.

—¡No hay nada de malo conmigo!

—Bueno, eso no es cierto, Jimin, —dijo Yugyeom—. No sé por qué tratas de convencerte de lo contrario.

—Bueno, —dije, sintiéndome un poco vengativo—. No soy solo yo. Está Heechul. Y Tiggy. Y Jungkook.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se estrecharon. —De verdad, —dijo rotundamente—. Tú. Y Heechul. Y Tiggy. Y Jungkook. Eso es lo que envió mi padre.

—Se supone que debe ser algún tipo de prueba, creo, —dije—. Para ser honesto, no estoy realmente seguro. Creo que dijo algo acerca de cómo era romántico si Jungkook llegase en un caballo para matar al dragón y rescatar al príncipe, pero después eso se volvió racista debido a Heechul, por lo que no hay ningún caballo y estoy bastante seguro de que la idea del Rey de romance es ligeramente extraña. Él trató de casarme con el capitán Mano Larga, después de todo. Tenía ojos de violador. Como alguien que conozco. —Me di vuelta y miré fijamente al dragón.

Por supuesto él no me hizo caso. —¿Matar al dragón? —dijo—. Qué bárbaro.

—¡Tú trataste de quemarnos!

—Traté de quemarte, —dijo—. Eres un mago. Te mereces estar en llamas.

—Grosero.

—No, —dijo—. Verdad.

—Y si no hubiera sido un mago, entonces, Yugyeom y yo hubiéramos sido flambeados y tú no habrías sido capaz de atesorar al príncipe, como hiciste.

—Con tus artefactos, —dijo el dragón—. Brillante hielo.

—Exactamente, —le dije—. De nada a ambos.

Ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde está el resto de la verdadera partida de rescate? —preguntó Yugyeom.

—Oh, mierda, —le dije—. Todavía están con la secta. Creo. Nos daban de comer algún tipo de coerción y hechizo de la verdad mezclado con maíz y no podíamos hacer una mierda sobre eso.

Yugyeom dio un paso hacia atrás jadeando. Se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos se movían por encima de mi hombro y volvieron a mí.

—¿El hechizo de la verdad? —dijo.

 _Maldición._ —Eh. ¿Sí? Sí.

Tosió. —Y ... ¿qué clase de verdades eran?

—¿Verdades mágicas? —Eso sonaba creíble.

—Verdades mágicas.

—Sí. Es por eso que trataron de sacrificarme en primer lugar. Pensaron que el dragón estaría impresionado por mí.

—No lo estoy, —dijo el dragón—. Puede ser que necesite castigar a mis adoradores, porque se equivocaron bastante. Eres bonito, pero apestas a magia. Y vomitaste sobre mí. Así no es como quiero empezar una relación sexual.

—Me soltaste, —le recordé—. Eh. No es que yo esté tratando de discutir acerca de entrar en una relación sexual contigo. No eres mi tipo. Me gustan más mis hombres... no como tú.

El dragón resopló. —No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Afortunadamente.

—¿Alguna otra verdad, entonces?

Sí. Un montón de ellas. Tantas jodidas verdades que ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si habían sido un sueño o no.

Así que dije, —No. Eso fue prácticamente todo.

—Nunca has sido un muy buen mentiroso, —dijo.

—Yo lo hago todo bien, —dije.

—Dime.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que dijo él?

—¿Jungkook?

—Jimin.

—No estoy haciendo tiempo.

Dio un paso hacia mí. —Estás haciendo tiempo.

Le dije, —Un poco, —porque, ¿cómo se le dice a un príncipe que su Caballero Comandante prometido, tiene una perversión por la magia y quiere hacer cosas a tu culo? Es duro. _(Ja! Juego de palabras sexuales.)_

—¿Te ha hablado acerca de nosotros? —preguntó Yugyeom, sus ojos se estrecharon.

  1. Espera. ¿Qué?



—¿Qué acerca de ti?

—Eh. No importa.

—Yugyeom.

—Creo que podría amarte, —el dragón soltó.

Recé a los dioses que no estuviera hablándome a mí. Y él no lo estaba. Estaba mirando justo a Yugyeom.

—He, —dije—. Increíble.

—¿Qué? —dijo Yugyeom.

—Tu rostro, —dijo el dragón—. Quiero hacer cosas con él.

—Je, —dije—. Impresionante.

—Eh. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, —dijo Yugyeom, cubriéndose.

El dragón se izó hasta su altura máxima. Sus alas se agitaron detrás de él. Parecía orgulloso. Regio. Terrorífico.

Esperé con la respiración contenida.

Debido a que este era un gran momento, tal vez incluso histórico. Los dragones se nombraban a sí mismos después de su nacimiento. Después de pruebas y experiencias.

Sus verdaderos nombres se supone que son palabras de poder que rara vez comparten con otros. El hecho de que el dragón estuviera dispuesto a compartir su verdadero nombre con nosotros fue nada menos que un milagro.

Me recordé que tenía que anotarlo en mi Grimorio, que penosamente había estado descuidando estas últimas semanas.

Yo sabía, sabía que él tenía que llamarse algo majestuoso como Tormenta de Montaña u Ojos de Fuego o Corazón Alado (de acuerdo, mi historial para adivinar los nombres de las criaturas mágicas no era sin duda el mejor).

El dragón dijo, —Soy de la Antigua Línea; la sangre que corre a través de mí se remonta a cientos de miles de años. Procedo de selvas lejanas, en una tierra nunca antes vista por el hombre. Soy fuego y piel y alas. Soy el dragón oscuro. Yo soy la bestia del este. Yo soy…

— _Ohdiosmío, Ohdiosmío, Ohdiosmío_ , —murmuré medio histérico.

—... Kevin, —el dragón terminó triunfalmente.

— _OHDIOSMÍO, OHDIOSMÍO, OHDIO… —_ espera. ¿Qué?

—Kevin, —repitió el dragón.

—Tu nombre es Kevin.

—Sí, —dijo Kevin, todavía hinchando el pecho con orgullo, con los ojos mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviera imaginando cosas de dragones que, nosotros, meros mortales, nunca podríamos entender.

—Kev-in, —dije, tratando de entender por qué no sonaba como Ojos de Fuego cuando yo lo decía.

Me miró rápidamente antes de volver a ser real y mirar al horizonte. —Kevin.

—Bueno, —dije—. Eso es... un nombre. Que tú elegiste. Para ti.

—Sí, —dijo Kevin—. Pasé diez años rumiando sobre eso antes de escogerlo.

—Puedo ver eso, —dije lentamente—. Y Kevin es... ¿lo mejor que podrías llegar a inventar? Obviamente, —añadí rápidamente cuando Kevin se puso rígido—.Es apropiado. Para ti. Y tú ser. Toda tu dragoneidad. —Yo estaba haciendo esto mucho peor.

—¿No es así? —dijo Kevin, aunque podía oír la palabra de advertencia en su voz.

Yugyeom puso los ojos. —Un dragón llamado Kevin está enamorado de mí. Yo sólo... no necesito eso. Dioses.

—Un dragón llamado Kevin quiere follar conmigo, —dije sin querer. Y entonces me encogí.

— _¿Qué_? —dijo Yugyeom, su voz toda baja y peligrosa.

—¿Qué qué? —pregunté.

—Bebé, —Kevin arrulló a Yugyeom—. Ni siquiera lo quiero. No bebé. Mírame. Eres el único hombre para mí. Oye. Oye. Mírame. Mírame, Ojos Brillantes. Oye. ¿Quién es mi gran y fuerte príncipe? ¿Hmm? Oye. Yo no. Ya no. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes incluso de conocerte. Yo era un dragón diferente en ese entonces.

—Um, —dije—. Eso fue, como, hace semanas. Y también dijiste que tenía los labios hechos para chupar pollas cuando me secuestraste. Y acabas de decir que querías una relación sexual conmigo. Como, hace cinco minutos.

Kevin cayó de bruces y puso su cabeza cerca de Yugyeom, que estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y de espaldas al dragón.

—Hey. No. Escucha. No quise decir eso. Bebé. Mírame. Hey. Eres el único para mí. No me importa si tiene labios para chupar pollas.

Yo arrugué la cara de disgusto. —Esto. Ay. ¿Y también? Es ofensivo.

Kevin golpeó la nariz en Yugyeom.

—Bebé, —ronroneó—. Eres tú. Incluso cuando no podíamos entendernos entre sí, hablamos el lenguaje del amor.

—¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Kevin? —pregunté, mi voz elevándose.

—¿Qué? — dijo Yugyeom—. No. Dioses, Jimin. ¿Alguna vez piensas antes de hablar?

—Sí, Jimin, dioses, —dijo Kevin.

—No siempre se trata de sexo, incluso aunque tengas esos labios hechos para una polla.

—Él es muy agresivo sexualmente, —le dije a Yugyeom—. No creo que debieras dormir con él.

—¡Deja de meterte conmigo! —El dragón dijo entre dientes.

—Él está comprometido, —le recordé a Kevin—. Con un caballero.

Kevin resopló, una lámina de fuego se encrespó en su nariz. —Eso se remedia fácilmente. Me como al caballero y ya no tendrá novio.

—Tú no comes gente, sin embargo, —dije.

—¿No? —preguntó Yugyeom. Descruzó los brazos y se volvió hacia el dragón.

Kevin me miró antes de volverse a Yugyeom.

—No, —admitió—. Demasiados huesos. Trato de permanecer saludable. Soy principalmente vegetariano. De vez en cuando, hago trampa y me doy un capricho con una vaca, pero eso es todo.

—Tú eres vegetariano, —dije.

—En su mayoría, —dijo.

—Tú eres principalmente vegetariano.

—Sí.

—Estás arruinando a los dragones para mí, —le dije—. Todo en ti está arruinando a los dragones para mí.

—¿Oh? —dijo Kevin—. ¿Es porque soy el primero?

—Sí. Mi único y…

Extendió una garra y raspó en el suelo al lado de mis pies.

—¿Cómo se siente al tener tu cereza de dragón reventada?

Yugyeom escupió bastante enfadado. Fue impresionante. Kevin rápidamente llevó sus garras hacia atrás y se volvió a Yugyeom de nuevo.

—No, bebé, —dijo—. Sólo era una broma. Sólo bromeamos. Jimin y sus labios para polla no significan nada para mí. Eres mi elegido y único. Tú me completas. Sin ti, mis seis corazones son sólo órganos de dieciocho kilos, que laten lentamente y sin motivo. Tú eres muy especial.

—Ay,—no pude evitar decir.

—Vas a ver, —dijo Kevin—. Voy a asegurarme de que tienes todo…

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron mientras él empujaba con la cabeza hacia las grandes puertas. Un gruñido bajo y ruidoso comenzó en algún lugar de su centro y se arrastró por la garganta hasta su boca.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Suspiré, ya que siempre iba a ser algo.

—Algo se acerca, —dijo Kevin—. Tres latidos de corazón. Bajando la carretera, tal vez diez minutos.

—Es, probablemente la secta, —dije—. Trayendo maíz. No lo comas, porque vas a terminar diciendo a alguien cosas embarazosas que no estás listo para decir, como cuanto quieres hacerles…

Yugyeom miró y dio un paso hacia mí.

—Nada malo, —terminé a toda prisa—. Porque hacer cosas malas es malo y nadie debe hacerlas. Sobre todo, a los demás.

—Quedaos en la torre, —Kevin exclamó y corrió hacia las puertas delanteras. Las cerró detrás de él, dejándonos a Yugyeom y a mí en una oscuridad relativa.

Entonces yo dije. —Esto es incómodo.

Yugyeom suspiró. —Vamos. Podemos ver lo que está pasando desde arriba.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que hacer, lo seguí cuando se volvió hacia las escaleras.


	36. Gloriosa Emboscada

LAS ESCALERAS ascendían por el interior de la torre. Pasamos por un rellano o dos que se habían derrumbado hace mucho tiempo, pero otros pisos estaban todavía intactos y llenos aún más del tesoro de Kevin. Libros y tesoros, pinturas y platos.

Había acumulado bastante por haber estado en Verania por menos de tres meses.

O tal vez lo había traído desde el este, donde los rumores de densas y embrujadas selvas corren desenfrenadamente.

El último piso antes del techo de la torre era diferente.

Estaba limpio y austero, y había una cama grande en la esquina con almohadas y mantas colocadas oblicuamente.

Una cómoda estaba cerca de la puerta con una estantería en la pared opuesta. Una ventana abierta cerca de la parte posterior de la habitación dejó entrar la luz y una brisa dulce de primavera.

Esta habitación era reconfortante. Casi como un hogar.

—Aquí es donde te has quedado, ¿no? —dije.

Yugyeom vaciló, luego se encogió de hombros. —No está tan mal.

—No, parece que no.

—Él es….

—¿Kevin?

—Él se ocupó de mí —dijo rápidamente, como avergonzado—. Comida y agua. Esta habitación. Trajo estas cosas. Para mí. No sé cómo las consiguió. No sé por qué. Pero lo hizo.

—Sí, —dije—. Seguro que parece un verdadero genio.

Yugyeom se burló. —Era mejor cuando no podía entenderlo.

—Y eso podría ser mi culpa. Mi magia... No lo sé. Tiene que ser una cosa de proximidad. Reacciona con el dragón y la magia del dragón reacciona con la mía. Bueno. Honestamente. No tengo ni puta idea.

Yugyeom estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Le leo. A veces. Le gustan los libros. Aunque no pudiera entenderlos. O a mí. A él le gusta cuando le leo.

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con eso. Así que le dije, —¿No podrías haber escapado? ¿Cuándo se fue?

Yugyeom se encogió de hombros. —Puso barricadas en la torre.

—Pero…

Salió de la habitación.

Lo seguí.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras, lo que condujo a una escotilla en el techo.

Yugyeom subió a la madera astillada y la luz del sol descendió por las escaleras.

Parpadeé contra ella cuando llegué a la cima.

Kevin estaba sentado en el borde del tejado, como una gárgola de piedra cubierto de vegetación, con la cola enroscada a lo largo del costado de la torre.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que su nombre era Kevin y que él quería que chupara su pene, lo habría considerado una bestia extraordinaria.

Por desgracia, había coloreado mis percepciones y todo lo que quería hacer era taparme la boca para que nadie me acusara de tener unos labios chupa pollas de nuevo.

—Tú te quedarás aquí, mi Príncipe —le dijo Kevin a Yugyeom—. No vayas a intentar defenderme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yugyeom—. No estaba pensando en ello.

—Incluso si parece que estoy a las puertas de la muerte, debes permanecer escondido y seguro.

—Seguro, —Yugyeom sonaba aburrido.

—Incluso si estoy gritando y mi sangre se está esparciendo por el suelo, bajo ninguna circunstancia te precipites hacia abajo a llorar por mí, confesando tu más profundo amor y rogándome que no muera.

Yugyeom se frotó un poco de suciedad de uno de sus nudillos.

—Y si muriese, te suplico que no te tires desde la parte superior de la torre hasta tu muerte porque pienses que no puedes vivir sin mí y quieres seguirme a través del Velo...

—Oh, mis dioses, —dije porque no podía soportarlo más—. En serio. Sólo... en serio. ¿Qué es esto...? Yo no. Dioses.

—Es romántico, —dijo Kevin.

—Es escalofriante, —dije.

—Creo que está bien, —dijo Yugyeom encogiéndose de hombros.

Kevin se pavoneó.

—¿Cómo vas a explicar tu amante dragón al Rey? —le pregunté, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que decir.

—Fácil, —dijo Kevin—. Soy joven, indeciso, y no tengo absolutamente ningún período refractario.

_*periodo de refracción a la fase de recuperación que ocurre luego de que un_ [ _varón_ ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Var%C3%B3n) _ha experimentado una_ [ _eyaculación_ ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eyaculaci%C3%B3n) _y la pérdida de la_ [ _erección_ ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erecci%C3%B3n)

—Tío, —le dije asombrado—. Sólo. Tío.

—No es mi amante dragón, —dijo Yugyeom.

—Todavía no, —dijo Kevin.

—Extraño, —dijo Yugyeom—. Quizá me gustabas más cuando no podía entenderte. ¿Es eso lo que me has estado diciendo todo este tiempo?

—No al principio.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo tomó?

—Cuatro minutos.

Yugyeom suspiró. —Todo el tiempo.

—Sí, —Kevin estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Y entonces ves a Jimin y sus labios y ahora estás empujando por un trio?

—No, bebé, —dijo Kevin, con voz dulce—. No. Eres el único para mí. Por supuesto que no. Yo jamás. No te haría eso. A menos que lo quisieras. ¿Quieres? Dios mío. Nunca lo he considerado. ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando? ¿Nosotros tres? ¿Yo acostado sobre mi espalda y vosotros dos trepando por mi pene? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Yo soy el denominador —susurré—. Oh mi dios, _yo soy el denominador._

Yugyeom arrugó la nariz. —Realmente no soy del tipo hagamos un-trío-con-Jimin.

—¡Hey! —dije porque alguien necesitaba defender mi honor—. Sería una _gran_ persona a la que tener en un trío. Sería todo tierno y cariñoso y me aseguraría que ambas partes recibieran la misma atención de mí. Para cuando terminara con ustedes dos, estarían tan satisfechos que quedaríais arruinados para todos los demás.

Kevin y Yugyeom me miraron.

 _Oh, mierda_.

—Uh. No es que sea una opción. Porque no lo es. Las semillas necesitan florecer en mí para atesorarlas porque me encanta estar de rodillas para los ejércitos. Mierda. Eso no es lo que quería decir.

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? —susurró Kevin a Yugyeom.

—Tendrá que ser mi mago cuando sea rey —dijo Yugyeom.

Y si estoy siendo honesto, podría haber intentado sonar un poco más emocionado en eso.

—Bueno —dijo Kevin.

—No voy a rescatarte, —le dije a Yugyeom.

—Entonces no tendré que comerte, —dijo Kevin, chasqueando las mandíbulas.

—Ya no me asustas, —le dije, aunque no era completamente cierto—. No estoy hecho de hojas y ramitas, tú falso carnívoro.

—¡Es una opción de _vida_ más saludable!

—No hables con Jimin sobre las opciones de vida, —dijo Yugyeom—. Las suyas están todas equivocadas.

—Eres una perra, —le dije—. Su Alteza.

Cualquier réplica que Yugyeom pudiera haber tenido fue puesta en suspenso cuando Kevin se tensó, las espinas huesudas de su espalda se endurecieron.

Yugyeom y yo miramos por el borde de la bodega hacia la entrada del valle. Me ahogué ante la vista que había ante nosotros.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —preguntó Yugyeom. Casi sonaba divertido.

Si lo que pensaba era que Jungkook estaba cabalgando a Heechul en el valle, con la espada y el escudo preparados, Tiggy corriendo a sus costados, las manos enroscadas en gigantescos puños mientras se precipitaban hacia la torre, entonces sí.

Heechul parecía majestuoso como el infierno, la melena volando alrededor de su cabeza donde llevaba un casco de batalla improvisado que yo nunca había visto antes, las fosas nasales dilatadas, la capa brillante.

Me recordé decírselo más tarde.

Tiggy parecía aterrador como el infierno, con un gruñido en la cara, los músculos saltando en sus muslos.

Jungkook parecía caliente como el infierno con su espada y el escudo y el pelo volando en el viento, y estoy bastante seguro de que estaba en mi camino a una erección completa en ese punto porque esa mierda era jodidamente _erótica_.

—Esto se siente como un sueño sexual, —dije.

—¿Esto se siente como un _qué_? —preguntó Yugyeom.

—Uhhhh. Nada. No dije nada. Oh mira. Cosas fascinantes están sucediendo. Concentrémonos en ello.

Y como si esperara que yo lo dijera, Kevin abrió sus alas y rugió, el sonido se arrastró por el valle.

Vi a Tiggy tropezar ligeramente e incluso Heechul vaciló, pero ellos siguieron adelante. Nunca los había considerado más valientes. O más ridículos.

Y ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender a Jungkook montando en lo alto de Heechul. Ni siquiera pude encontrar tiempo para pensar que Jungkook era de alguna manera racista por eso.

Kevin se lanzó desde la parte superior de la torre y abrió las alas. Cayó cerca, sin ruido, sus alas atrapándolo antes de aterrizar en el suelo frente a las grandes puertas.

—No los mates, —Yugyeom le gritó—. Tal vez sólo asústalos un poco.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó—. Podríamos también disfrutar de ello si tenemos que vigilar.

Está bien. No podría culparlo por eso.

Porque Heechul estaba haciendo una gran actuación de una princesa guerrera con su chillido de batalla mientras cargaba por el camino hacia la torre. Y Tiggy estaba tratando de gritar junto con él, pero no estaba realmente entendiendo lo que estaban haciendo, así que estaba gritando, “¡ _Yo también estoy gritando_!” Y Jungkook pudo haber sido viril gritando, pero yo estaba distraído por la forma en que el sol caía en su pelo y tuve que detenerme de suspirar soñadoramente.

Por supuesto, todos dejaron de gritar cuando Kevin aterrizó frente a ellos, la tierra hinchándose en nubes alrededor de sus garras. Kevin siseó, su lengua bifurcada se curvaba alrededor de sus labios, las espinas a lo largo de su espalda temblaban.

Si no hubiera sabido que era un lagarto en su mayoría vegetariano, sexualmente agresivo, me habría aterrorizado. Como lo sabía, rodé los ojos.

—Eep, —dijo Heechul.

—Vaya, —dijo Tiggy.

—¡Prepárate, dragón! —gritó Jungkook—. ¡Porque hoy, conocerás tu fin!

Yugyeom y yo resoplamos.

—Estoy seguro de que no quería decir eso para sonar tan idiota como lo hizo.

—No —dijo Yugyeom—. Lo decía en serio. Lo hace a veces.

—Tiggy, —siseó Heechul—. Quítame el maldito casco.

Jungkook se deslizó de Heechul e hizo florituras con su espada, sus ojos nunca dejando a Kevin.

Kevin le gruñó, arrastrando sus garras por el suelo, agitando la cola peligrosamente de un lado a otro. Sus músculos se agolpaban en sus piernas, y parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Jungkook.

Me preguntaba brevemente si debía intervenir.

Tiggy se inclinó y levantó el casco de la cabeza de Heechul. Heechul, siempre la diva, sacudió la cabeza delicadamente, su melena se acomodó perfectamente en el lado de su cabeza.

Y el dragón. Sólo _. Se detuvo._

—Um, —dijo Jungkook—. ¿Hola? ¿Dragón? ¿Estamos haciendo esto o ...?

—¿Quién es esta gran belleza? —Kevin respiró, sonando como un alma golpeada.

—Um. ¿Qué? —preguntó Jungkook, dando un paso atrás—. Está hablando. Habla. Claro que lo hace.

—¿Escuchaste mi grito de guerra? —Heechul le preguntó a Tiggy, ignorando completamente a Kevin—. Yo era todo como, GRAAAHHH y sonaba bastante impresionante, aunque sea yo el que lo diga.

—Es muy fuerte —dijo Tiggy—. Tiggy grita también. ¡GWAAAHHH!

—No —dijo Heechul, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No lo hagas. Grah. GRAAAHH!

—¡GWAAAAHHHH!

—Dragón, —dijo Jungkook, empujando a Kevin con su espada—. Oye. Dragón.

—¡GRAAAHHHHHH!

Kevin ignoró a Jungkook, con ojos sólo para Heechul.

—¿En serio? —Yugyeom me preguntó—. ¿ _En serio_?

—¡Oye! Déjalos en… está bien. Ni siquiera yo puedo defender esto. Oh mis dioses. Qué demonios.

—¡GWAAAAHHHH!

—GRAAAHHH, no importa. Trabajaremos en esto más adelante. Bueno, termina la cosa del dragón, buscamos una taberna y encontramos uno hombres.

—Quiero los hombres, —Tiggy estuvo de acuerdo—. Y pastel.

—Sí, querido corazón. Podemos tener pastel. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —Heechul miró a Kevin, que todavía lo miraba fijamente—. Correcto. Dragón. Probablemente sería un buen lugar para empezar. Tú allí. ¡Dragón! ¡Hola! ¡Sí tú!

Kevin miró por encima del hombro como si hubiera otro dragón detrás de él con el que Heechul pudiera haber estado hablando.

—¿Yo? —preguntó.

—Sí. Tú. Ahora. ¿Has visto a un mago? Bueno, aprendiz, la verdad. Él tiene mas o menos metro ochenta de alto, delgado, como proclama. Le he dicho a ese chico que necesita comer más, pero ¿me escucha? Por supuesto no. Su nariz siempre está enterrada en su grimorio o en los laboratorios o estamos corriendo por nuestras vidas. Tiene pelo negro, o tal vez es mejor describirlo como ónice. ¿Ónice, Tiggy?

—Ónice —aceptó Tiggy—. Jimin bonito.

—Ónice, entonces —dijo Heechul—. Pero probablemente lo conozcas por su boca. Nunca se cierra.

—¡Hey! ¡Se cierra todo el tiempo!

—Sólo cuando tragas, querido, —dijo Heechul y luego—, ¡Jimin! ¡Oh, mis dioses!

Tiggy, Heechul y Jungkook levantaron la vista.

Yugyeom y yo saludamos.

—¿Eres prisionero del dragón? —preguntó Heechul—. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que lo eres. Dioses, Jimin. Si vuelves a hacer eso, te juro que te mataré. ¡Me sacaste canas! _Canas_ , Jimin. ¿A _mi_ edad? ¡Imbécil!

—Uh, ¿te hace lucir distinguido? —Lo intenté.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Distinguido. ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jungkook, cansado y preocupado—. Cuando te llevaron, no pude...

—Estoy bien, —Yugyeom y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Er, —dije—. El príncipe está bien.

—Porque es eso lo que estabas preguntando, ¿verdad, Jungkook? —preguntó Yugyeom.

—Uhhh, —dijo Jungkook—. Probablemente debería luchar contra este dragón.

—¿Podemos, por favor, ignorar la torpeza y volver a donde Jimin dijo que yo era una vieja vaca? —preguntó Heechul—. Nunca se le debe permitir hablar de nuevo. Nunca.

—Si me lo preguntas, te diré lo que pienso —explicó Kevin.

—Hmmm, —dijo Heechul—. Estoy intrigado. Adelante.

Kevin tragó saliva, la garganta balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Bueno. Así que. Um. Vamos, Kevin, puedes hacer esto. Lo tienes. Sólo dilo. _Dilo_. Ejem. Eres la criatura más encantadora que he visto. No he conocido la verdadera belleza hasta este día. Cualquier belleza que creía haber conocido antes era una mentira obvia porque no hay comparación.

—Apesta para ti, —le dije a Yugyeom, dándole un codazo en el costado.

—También te está molestando, idiota —murmuró Yugyeom.

—Nah. Yo solo tenía labios para la polla.

—No creo que sea tan bueno como sigues pensando que es.

—Hace cinco minutos, tú eras su único amor verdadero. Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre.

—Supongo que no importa, —dijo Yugyeom, los labios curvándose peligrosamente—.Ya estoy comprometido para casarme. Ya sabes. Con un caballero.

Y esa ronda fue para el Príncipe Idiota.

—Me quitas el aliento, —continuó Kevin, ajeno al drama de arriba—. Cuando te has quitado el casco de guerrero, me pregunté si los dioses habían elegido honrarme este día porque cualquier mundo en el que existas realmente debe ser una bendición.

Heechul lo miró fijamente. —Tiggy —dijo, inclinando los labios hacia el medio gigante—.¿A quién le está hablando?

—A ti —dijo Tiggy—. Él quiere comer la flor de Heechul.

—Mi flor fue comida hace mucho tiempo. —Miró al dragón arriba y abajo y dijo—, Voy a ver a dónde va esto. Continúa.

—Primero, ¿podría saber tu nombre? —preguntó Kevin—. Supongo que es algo tan mágico que solo decirlo haría que los arco iris lloraran en gloriosa alegría.

—Heechul.

— _Heechul_ —susurró el dragón asombrado, el nombre en sus labios sonaba casi como una bendición—. ¿Dos sílabas han sonado alguna vez más hermosas juntas? Hee. Chul. Los dioses debieron superarse a sí mismos el día en que nació esa palabra. Ellos tomaron la exquisitez de la tierra y la rodaron junto con una pizca de sol, amor y hermosura y cuando terminó, fue Heechul.

—Vaya, —dijo Heechul—. Eso fue... palabras.

—Esto se está poniendo incómodo, —le dije a Yugyeom.

—Podría haber tenido suerte de que Heechul apareciera —dijo.

—Así que, —dijo Jungkook, su espada ahora arrastrando en la tierra. Parecía un poco apagado—. ¿Vamos a luchar aquí? No estoy muy seguro del protocolo para algo así y...

—Jungkook —dijo Heechul—. Cállate. Estoy siendo cortejado.

—Pero…

—Jungkook. _Para_. Eso.

—Dioses —gruñó Jungkook.

—Pido perdón por el Caballero Comandante —dijo Heechul a Kevin—. Él no entiende cómo funciona el amor.

—Eso es una mierda, —dijo Jungkook—. Sé lo que es el amor. Tengo mucho amor. Ni siquiera lo sabes.

—¿Lo haces? —pregunté, con el corazón golpeando traicioneramente en mi pecho.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó Yugyeom.

—¡Hola, Jimin! —dijo Tiggy, saludándome.

—¿Debería quitarlo del medio por ti, querido? —preguntó Kevin—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo y me aseguraré que su sangre se derrame sobre la tierra. Voy a asar su piel con mi fuego. Le arrancaré la cabeza. Meter mis garras en su culo respingón si sus gritos te hacen feliz.

—Whoa, —dijo Jungkook—. Y gracias. Es bastante respingón.

—Hmmm, —dijo Heechul.

—Heechul —dijo Jungkook—. Compañero.

—Hmmm.

 _—Heechul_. ¡Dijiste que éramos amigos! Dijiste que te _gustaba._

—Yo digo eso sobre un montón de cosas. Como personas. Y jamón.

—¿Vas a detenerlo? —Yugyeom me susurró.

—Es un unicornio crecido, —dije encogiéndome de hombros—. Él puede manejar esto. —Y realmente no pensé que Heechul permitiría que Kevin asesinara a Jungkook. Realmente no. Heechul no era _tan_ imbécil.

Kevin empezó a zumbar profundamente en su pecho.

Heechul sonrió.

Suspiré. —Heechul.

—¿Qué? —La imagen perfecta de la inocencia del unicornio.

—Sabes qué.

—¡Jimin! —exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos como si no hubiera sabido que yo había estado de pie encima de él todo este tiempo. Ese idiota—. Encantado de verte vivo y bien. Y con el Príncipe, nada menos. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos han tenido algunas... cosas interesantes para discutir.

—Heechul, —le advertí.

—Ugh. Bien. Dragón.

Los retumbos cesaron instantáneamente cuando Kevin se volvió hacia Heechul.

—¿Sí, mi exquisitez?

—No necesitas matar al Caballero Comandante.

—Como desees.

—Quizás mutilarlo un poco.

 _—Heechul_.

—Está bien, —murmuró Heechul—. No hay mutilación tampoco. _Algunas_ personas simplemente no saben cómo tomar una broma.

—Lo sé —dijo Kevin—. De todas tus bromas. Me reiré de cada una, porque sin duda, tu humor supera incluso a los bufones de la corte. ¿Puedo follarte más tarde esta noche?

Heechul tosió con brusquedad. —Eso... um.

—Voy a ir despacio, —dijo Kevin, como si ese fuera el único problema a mano—. Voy a ir tan despacio para ti. Abrirte hasta que estés lo suficientemente húmedo para sentarte en mi...

—¡Jimin! —gritó Heechul—. Mira eso. Eso es Jimin. Nuestro amigo Jimin. ¡Y el Príncipe! ¡Hola, Príncipe! Estoy tan contento de ver tu rostro tan brillante y reluciente.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Yugyeom, divertido—. Es la primera vez.

—¿Quuuueeeé? ¡No! Jaja. Tú y yo nos conocemos.

—¿Lo hacemos?

—Lo hacemos.

—Huh.

—De hecho, creo que debería querer ver ambas caras de cerca. Tiggy, querido, ¿me acompañarás a la cima de la torre? Tiggy sonrió. —Tiggy no sabe lo que acabas de decir. Por supuesto.

—Encantador, —dijo Heechul—. Simplemente encantador. ¡Y mientras vamos allá arriba, el galante e inmaculado Caballero Comandante aquí luchará con mi feroz dragón ¡hasta la muerte!

—Tu deseo es mi orden —dijo Kevin, inclinando la cabeza.

_—Heechul._

—Bien, bien. Dioses, Jimin. No hay necesidad de sacar los ojos de miedo.

—Kevin. ¡Yuju! Kevin!

Kevin ya había empezado a correr hacia Jungkook, que estaba retrocediendo un paso o dos, con la espada lista.

—Sí, ¿luz de mi vida?

—No matar —dijo Heechul, sonando como si sólo hubiera conocido las dificultades durante toda su vida.

—O mutilar —dije.

—O mutilar, —dijo Heechul, rodando sus ojos—. Porque Jimin es un desgraciado y nunca llegamos a tener ninguna diversión en absoluto. Pero si vamos en esa dirección, Jungkook tampoco puede matar a Kevin.

—Um, —dijo Jungkook—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?

—No matar, —le dije a Jungkook—. Kevin es agradable. Más o menos.

—Gracias, bonito, —dijo Kevin—. Aunque desearía que usaras esa boca tuya menos para hablar y más para chuparme la polla.

 _—¿Qué? —_ Jungkook gruñó.

—Esa fue probablemente la cosa más equivocada a decir —dijo Heechul—.Ustedes, hombres que se diviertan. ¡Adiós! —Él y Tiggy luego despegaron a un ritmo acelerado hacia la torre, evitando la cola de Kevin mientras se deslizaba de lado a lado.

Oí a Heechul gruñir mientras se apretaba contra las grandes puertas, la rejilla de metal contra la piedra.


	37. La Revelación

—Ooh. —La voz de Heechul subió por las escaleras—. Mira todas estas _cosas_. Si me caso con él, Tiggy, entonces todo esto _será mío_.

—¿Cómo es que Heechul se casa? —preguntó Tiggy.

—Es posible —dijo Heechul—. Después de todo, soy un partidazo. Se me han propuesto en numerosas ocasiones y, _oh, mi dios, mira el tamaño de esa esmeralda es más grande que mi cara,_ yo también podría llegar a aceptar a uno alguno de estos días. No puedes evitarlo cuando te enamoras de alguien. Simplemente te golpea en el centro de tu pecho y, _hay tanta seda aquí que sólo quiero bañarme en ella para siempre y por siempre,_ no puedes luchar contra ello. No se trata de la cantidad de cosas que una persona tiene, o la cantidad de oro que tiene a su nombre, _sesenta y seis sesenta y siete sesenta y ocho oh mi dios sesenta y ocho cofres llenos hasta el borde de oro,_ se trata del amor. Ese sentimiento que florece dentro y te hace incapaz de respirar sin él en tus brazos. Y te lo diré, Tiggy. Yo podría estar enamorado. ¿Es un _diamante_? Pensé que era una _araña_. Tiggy. Estoy enamorado.

—Me estás juzgando, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Yugyeom.

—Sí —dijo—. Tanto. Esos son tus amigos.

—No, —corregí—. Esos son tus salvadores. Que tu padre envió. Obviamente, haz una reflexión sobre ti.

Yugyeom frunció el ceño.

Punto para mí.

Puntuación: Yugyeom, uno. Jimin, seis mil millones.

Kevin y Jungkook siguieron dando vueltas entre sí mientras Heechul exclamaba sobre esto y aquello mientras subían lentamente por la escalera.

Fingí no querer mirar a Yugyeom con vehemencia y evitar animar a Jungkook a matar al dragón como si perteneciera a su club de fans o algo así.

Y luego recordé que _pertenecía_ a su club de fans o algo así, y no sólo eso, yo había _admitido_ pertenecer a su club de fans, sólo para que él dijera que quería poner su polla en mi boca y había fantaseado sobre mí desde que yo tenía quince años.

Esto, por supuesto, dio lugar a pensamientos inconvenientes de alguien en mi posición actual.

Es decir, estaba pensando en follar a Jeon Jungkook por el culo mientras estaba de pie junto a su novio, mientras que Jungkook mismo luchaba contra un dragón debajo de nosotros, todo el tiempo escuchando a Heechul cada vez más cerca, hablando de cómo el verdadero amor _era real_ que era una cosa _tangible_ , que él no pensaba que se _había sentido así alguna vez y oh, mis jodidos dioses, mira cuántos diamantes, esa corona tiene por lo menos seis y ¿cuántos quilates es eso?_

Así que cuando Heechul asomó la cabeza por la escotilla y dijo: ‘ _Ahí_ estás', no podía ser considerado responsable cuando las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron, ‘No _estoy_ pensando en follarlo, lo juro por los dioses, porque eso es simplemente _incorrecto_ , así que ni siquiera toques el tema, vale, porque cállate’.

Inserta incómodo silencio.

—Um, —dijo finalmente Heechul—. ¿Qué?

Yo dije, —Oh. Eso fue una cita. De un libro que leí.

Y porque Heechul no podía ser un idiota, dijo, —¿Y qué libro era?

Mientras Yugyeom volvía su mirada hacia mí porque yo era un mentiroso mentiroson que mintió.

Y por mi vida, no podía pensar en un título de un solo libro real jamás escrito, así que le dije: _—La Mantícora y el Mayordomo._

—Ah —dijo Heechul mientras Tiggy lo empujaba a través de la escotilla con suavidad—. _La Mantícora y el Mayordomo_. Suena fascinante. ¿De quién es?

Me aseguré de que mis cejas expresaran lo disgustado que estaba con él. —ChimChim Bark —dije con los dientes apretados.

—ChimChim Bark —dijo Heechul—. Seguro que conoces a muchos ChimChims. Así que. Dime. ¿Sobre qué es el libro?

—Es una historia de amor entre un mantícora y un mayordomo. Ellos se aman, pero las normas sociales dictaminan que no pueden estar juntos.

Los labios de Heechul se crisparon. —Un león con alas y rostro humano y un mayordomo suena como si causara trastorno. ¿Cómo termina?

—Ambos mueren. Muertes dolorosas. Involucra muchas cosas malas.

Esperaba que sonara como una amenaza.

—Eso no suena como un final feliz, —dijo Yugyeom frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo es —le dije—. Pero a veces el asesinato es inevitable. ¿Verdad, Heechul?

Me sonrió dulcemente.

—Si yo fuera a acurrucarme y pedirte que escribieras una reseña de _La Mantícora y el mayordomo_ y tus palabras fueran escritas en piedra, ¿cómo calificarías el libro?

—Le daría cinco estrellas, —murmuré, preguntándome cómo sería su interior si estuvieran en su exterior.

—¿De...?

—Cinco.

—En efecto. Suena como si esta novela te dejara una buena impresión. Dime, ¿qué fue esa cita otra vez?

—Uh.

—Lo dijiste con tanta habilidad no hace cinco minutos —dijo Heechul—.Seguramente no será tan difícil repetirlo. Ya que lo calificaste... ¿cuál fue tu sistema de clasificación de nuevo?

—Estrellas.

—Está bien. Cinco Estrellas. Debido a razones. ¿La frase?

Esperaba que mis cejas estuvieran transmitiendo su inminente muerte en mis manos.

—Um. Era. No voy a follarle porque callarse está mal. Así que. Te quiero, Nick, la mantícora.

—¡Nick, la mantícora! —gritó Heechul alegremente—. ¡Oh, mis dioses, no puedo creer que hayas _hecho_ todo eso!

—No leo libros, —dijo Tiggy—. Me gustan los gatos.

Yugyeom dijo: —Creo que el dragón está jugando con Jungkook.

Todos miramos por el borde de la torre.

Efectivamente, Kevin siguió dando vueltas alrededor Jungkook, no permitiéndole recibir un golpe con su espada. Se movía rápido para alguien de su tamaño, y yo sabía que, si se tratara de una pelea real, sería más rápido.

Por un momento, pensé que tal vez debería hacer algo para rescatarlo, pero luego vi la forma en que se agachó bajo el látigo de la cola de Kevin, y pensé que estaba bien que fuera galante e inmaculado, al menos por un rato.

—¡Enfréntate a mí como un hombre! —exclamó Jungkook mientras Kevin se alejaba.

—No soy un hombre —le recordó Kevin. Él chasqueó sus garras contra el pectoral de Jungkook, golpeándolo. Kevin nos miró y dijo—: ¿Viste eso, Heechul? ¡Lo hice por ti!

—Súper, —volvió a gritar Heechul—. Eres tan pulcro. —Entonces, en voz baja—: Voy a tener a tantos de tus bebés.

—Oh dioses, —gemí—. ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

—Es amor verdadero, —insistió.

—Si te hace daño, Tiggy hacer añicos, —dijo Tiggy, acariciando la cabeza de Heechul.

—Por supuesto que lo harías, Tig —dijo Heechul—. Eres mi gran gigante fuerte.

—También le haré daño —dije.

Heechul puso los ojos en blanco. —No, no lo harás. Tu magia no funcionará con él.

—Y no puedes hacer una mierda con una espada —dijo Yugyeom.

Fruncí el ceño ante los dos.

Entonces espera. —¿Cómo diablos están aquí?

—Tiggy, —dijo Heechul—. La coacción de mierda se desgastó de él más rápido de lo que pensaban que lo haría, supongo. En un minuto estoy diciéndoles aleatoriamente que me ataran a Octavio mientras intentaban enseñarme el Salmo del Dragón que tenía noventa y seis versos, y al siguiente Tiggy estaba rompiendo sus caras y ahora estamos aquí.

—Siento que estás dejando de lado grandes porciones de la historia. Como empezar con el hecho de que Jungkook te estaba montando.

—¿Celoso?

—De Jungkook, —dije rápidamente—. Oh, totalmente. Sí. Esa es la única razón por la que estoy celoso. Por eso.

—Correeectooo, —dijo Heechul y todos nos estremecimos cuando Jungkook fue arrojado a un árbol. Se levantó lentamente, recogiendo su espada de la tierra.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —pregunté.

—Bien —dijo—. Soy un caballero. Tengo esto. Verás. Comeremos carne de dragón para la cena.

—Grosero, —dijo Heechul—. La única persona que va a comer a mi futuro esposo soy yo, y no de la forma en que estás pensando.

—No, —dije—. Ni siquiera voy a escucharte.

Kevin, por supuesto, hincó su pecho y atacó a Jungkook con entusiasmo.

—Qué día tan raro ha sido este, —murmuró Yugyeom.

—El Rey te extraña —dije en voz baja mientras Heechul y Tiggy se alejaban para inspeccionar un cofre de tesoros en el lado opuesto de la torre.

Yugyeom resopló. —Estoy seguro de que sí. Necesita tener a su sucesor en su sitio.

—Eso no es todo y tú lo sabes.

—Porque sabes mucho de _mi_ relación con _mi_ padre.

—No, —dije—. Porque conozco a tu padre. Sé qué clase de hombre es. Vi la expresión de su rostro cuando me desperté después de que te llevaron. Estaba destrozado, Yugyeom.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados. —Sólo porque te habían herido. No tenía nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunté—. Tú eres su hijo. No hay nada que él no haría por ti. Para asegurarse de que regreses sano y salvo. Por eso nos envió.

Yugyeom no me miraba. —Comprendo por qué envió a Jungkook. No entiendo por qué te envió.

—Soy tu mago. Por supuesto que iba a enviarme.

—Mi mago —repitió.

—Aprendiz, claro, pero sí, amigo. Tu mago.

—Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que no ibas a ser mi mago para nada.

Me estremecí ante eso. —Sí, bueno, puede ser que hayas venido a mí con una espada y me haya molestado. La gente dice cosas cuando está enojada que no siempre quieren decir.

Yugyeom no dijo nada.

—Mira, sé que no te gusto. Realmente no puedo decir que tampoco me gustes mucho. Pero al final, eso no importa. Somos responsables de algo más grande que nosotros mismos. Un día, un reino entero estará bajo nuestra vigilancia. Tú lo guiarás, y yo estaré allí para ayudarte. Estamos unidos, ¿de acuerdo? La familia no se deja el uno al otro, incluso cuando las cosas van mal.

—Piensas que somos una familia —dijo él con aplomo.

Traté de controlar mi rabia. —Tal vez como primos lejanos.

Él bufó. —No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—¿Entender qué?

—Dioses, eres tan jodidamente irritante.

—Así me lo han dicho una o dos veces.

Se volvió hacia mí, con la boca en una delgada línea. Escuché el grito enojado de Jungkook abajo en algún lugar y el rugido de respuesta de Kevin.

Pero nunca quité mis ojos de Yugyeom. Había un destello de verde justo fuera de mi visión, pero tuve que decirme _no, no, no_. Porque yo podría derrumbar esta torre a su alrededor si quisiera.

Sólo unos cuantos pensamientos bien colocados aquí y allá y un movimiento de mis dedos y él estaría cubierto de piedra.

Él dijo: —Siempre es sobre _ti._

Le arqueé una ceja. —¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Voy a ser el maldito rey un día, —me gruñó—. Voy a tomar el lugar de mi padre y dominar toda Verania. Es por eso que nací. Es para lo que me crie. Es por eso que tomé todas esas malditas lecciones de etiqueta y diplomacia. Fueron cientos de horas de reuniones a las que asistí con consejos y jefes de estado. Con consejeros y comandantes, todos me decían lo que debía hacer. Cómo se suponía que debía ser. En qué me convertiría. Y _tú_.

Lo dijo con tal veneno que casi di un paso atrás. Pero no lo hice porque no le temía. No tenía miedo de Yugyeom. Yo nunca le haría daño, pero eso no significaba que tomaría su mierda.

 _—Te_ sacan de los barrios pobres, —dijo—. _Te_ traen a mi casa. Tú que no hiciste nada para merecerlo. Nada para ganarlo. Todo por culpa de un maldito _truco_ de magia que hiciste un día cuando estabas pegando la nariz donde no pertenecía. Y sólo tomó _días_ para que fuera todo sobre ti. Oh, Jimin el pequeño mago. Oh, Jimin el chico que vino de la nada. Perfecto, inocente Jimin que vino al castillo y al que todo el mundo amaba. Ji-Cheol habló de ti como si fueras una profecía cumplida. La servidumbre habló de ti como si fueras realeza. Amado y querido. Mis _amigos_ , mis malditos amigos, pensaban que eras inteligente y leal. Y mi _padre_. Bien. Digamos que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que hablara de ti como si fueras su segundo hijo.

—No pedí nada de eso —dije en voz baja.

—¡Nunca tuviste que hacerlo! —gritó, y Heechul y Tiggy sacudieron la cabeza.

Tiggy se dirigió hacia nosotros, un gruñido bajo resonando desde su pecho. Levanté una mano para alejarlo, para aplacarlo. Se detuvo, pero no estaba contento.

—¡Nunca tuviste que pedir _nada_ porque siempre te lo daban! ¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentir cuando me sentaba al lado de mi padre, haciendo todo lo que podía para que él me notara, para decir algo sobre lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, lo orgulloso que estaba de mí, ¿sólo para oírlo hablar acerca de ti? Sobre lo _que_ hiciste. Sobre en _qué_ te has convertido.

—Y para empeorar las cosas, podías ir y venir cómo quisieras. No tenías que quedarte en el puto castillo. No tenías que seguir reglas y directrices y códigos. Podrías hacer lo que quisieras porque eres el puto Jimin de lo jodido Salvaje. La jodes y todo el mundo se ríe y se encoge de hombros. Tienes un mago oscuro _asesinado_ y _nada_ , absolutamente _nada_ te pasó. _Nada_. Me equivoco y todo el puto _reino_ ha oído hablar de eso.

—Eso no es justo —dije, tratando de evitar levantar la voz—. Lo siento si sentías que te he quitado cosas, pero no me arrepiento de mi vida. Nunca me disculparé por quién soy y no debería tener que hacerlo. No puedes pedirme eso, Yugyeom. ¿Y ese mago oscuro que _fue asesinado_? Nos iba a matar. Iba a lastimar a Heechul. Y nunca dejaré que eso suceda. Heechul es mi amigo y nunca dejaré que nadie lo lastime. Y Tiggy nos ama. Él nos ama lo suficiente para protegernos. Al igual que he tratado de protegerte.

Él retrocedió como si lo hubiera abofeteado. —No me quieres —dijo con voz ronca.

—No, —dije—. No lo hago. Pero tú eres mi príncipe, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerte.

—Que te jodan, Jimin. Dioses, que te jodan tanto. Eres una pequeña perra.

—Tu padre te ama. Tu gente te ama. Jungkook te…

—¡No me hables de Jungkook! —gritó—. No sabes nada de eso. No puedes hablar una maldita palabra sobre nosotros.

Dio un paso hacia mí.

Yo dije, —No lo hagas. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas.

Otro paso y la piedra debajo de mis pies se agrietó. El _verde_ era tan brillante y tuve que forzarlo.

Sílabas oscuras bailaban en mi mente, pero las despojaba de su intención. No podía hacer esto. No podía hacerle daño. No podía. Yo no lo haría.

Había una gran sombra parpadeando sobre sus cabezas y luego Kevin estaba allí, aterrizando cerca de Tiggy y Heechul.

Heechul le murmuró algo en voz baja, palabras que no pude distinguir. Kevin dio un grito de respuesta, pero no se movió de su sitio.

Y eso significaba que Jungkook venía. Debía haber oído la voz de Yugyeom.

Joder con este jodido día.

—Vino aquí para salvarte —dije—. No había manera de detenerlo.

—Y estoy seguro de que no dolió que tú también vinieras —dijo Yugyeom, riendo amargamente.

—No _pasó_ nada. —¿no fue una mentira? Porque algo había sucedido. _Todo_ había sucedido.

—Es mío, ¿sabes? —dijo Yugyeom.

—Mi padre me dijo que un rey necesitaba una reina. Cuando le dije que era gay, dijo que un rey necesitaba un consorte. Dijo que, si no encontraba a alguien por mi cuenta a mis veinticinco años, que él organizaría un matrimonio en mi nombre.

—Que encontraría a alguien para mí y me obligaría a casarme con él. ¿Sabes lo que se siente, Jimin? Saber que a tu futuro se le pone en un plazo y si ese plazo no se cumple, serás emparejado con un extraño, alguien que nunca has conocido, pero con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida.

No dije nada porque no lo sabía. _No sabía_ lo que se sentía al ser obligado a amar a alguien, porque amaba a alguien con tanta fuerza que me dolía el corazón incluso de pensar en ello.

Alguien que no me pertenecía. No importa lo que se dijo, Jungkook no era mío. No impidió que la torre comenzara a resonar, las piedras vibrando debajo de nuestros pies.

Heechul me llamó, me dijo que me centrara, que encontrara el puto _enfoque_ , pero empujé su voz lejos.

—Así que escogí a alguien, —Yugyeom dijo, ajeno a mi ira—. Escogí a Jungkook. Hice una maldita elección e, incluso si no lo amaba, aunque no tuviera sentimientos por él, escogí a alguien. Hice mi propia elección. No fui obligado por mi padre. Y estaba _bien_.

Y, por supuesto, ahí es cuando Jungkook apareció, trepando a través de la escotilla.

Yugyeom, al oír a su prometido, me sonrió y me dijo, —Le he follado, sabes. Lo tenía sobre sus manos y rodillas y le follé. Él rogó por mi polla y se la di con todo lo que pude. Había marcas dejadas por mis dedos en sus caderas.

La piedra bajo sus pies se partió y dio otro paso adelante.

—Yugyeom, —ladró Jungkook—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Enseñarle una lección, —dijo Yugyeom, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.

Mantuve mi rostro con una máscara en blanco, sin permitirle ver nada, que estaba herido o celoso. Era debilidad y no iba a permitir que lo viera. El necesita aprender su lugar.

—No eres tú —dijo Jungkook, acercándose a su lado. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yugyeom—. No quieres hacer esto.

—Él nunca será tuyo, —dijo Yugyeom, ignorando a Jungkook—. Hicimos un trato. Un juramento. ¿Sabías eso, Jimin? La palabra de un caballero es su honor. Quería hacerse un nombre. Quería subir a través de las filas. Acordó ser el Rey Consorte para asegurar su lugar entre los caballeros.

—Puede que no haya nacido del amor, pero fue mi elección. Y suya. Independientemente de cómo empezamos, me preocupo por él. Y sé que se preocupa por mí.

—Sabes que sí, —dijo Jungkook en voz baja, mirando a Yugyeom—. Y sigo mis juramentos.—Me miró con algo parecido a la tristeza.

Y no era sólo tortura. Aunque lo sabía, aunque sabía que había sentimientos entre ellos, oírlos hablar en voz alta dolía más de lo que pensaba que podía.

Y yo sabía que Jungkook era un hombre de palabra. Independientemente de lo que sentía por mí, por muy lejos que llegara, mantendría su palabra al príncipe.

Porque tenía que hacerlo. Había hecho un juramento, y era la promesa más fuerte que un caballero podía hacer.

Intenté tirar de la magia entonces. Traté de contenerla para que nada más ocurriera. Necesitaba irme. Necesitaba dejar todo esto atrás, separarme de los demás.

Encontrar un espacio vacío lejos de cualquier persona y luego soltarlo todo a la vez.

No sabía lo que iba a pasar, no sabía lo poderosa que sería la liberación, pero incluso yo sabía que se había estado construyendo durante semanas. Yo solo había elegido ignorarlo.

Las piedras comenzaron a moverse debajo de nuestros pies.

Apreté los dientes.

Heechul gritó algo que no pude distinguir.

La escotilla. Tenía que llegar a la escotilla.

No podía permitir que fueran lastimados. Ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera Yugyeom.

Di un paso y las piedras se agrietaron de nuevo.

Y luego Jungkook dijo, — _Jimin_ , —sus manos subieron a mi cara, y todo se _detuvo._

El ruido.

El cambio.

Los destellos de verde y oro.

El dolor a lo largo de mi piel.

La acumulación que resonaba dentro de mí, suplicando que fuera liberada.

Todo se detuvo.

Abrí mis ojos.

Y estaba Jungkook, siempre Jungkook.

Me acarició la cara y sus pulgares remontaron mis mejillas. Sus ojos eran tan brillantes y dijo: —Oye, Jimin, estás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asentí, incapaz de apartar la vista, aunque _sabía_ que no estaba con él, en realidad no.

Pero no importaba porque me sentía calmado, su toque un bálsamo, y sabía entonces que nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien como él de nuevo.

Podría haber otros por ahí que pudieran anclar mi magia, pero nunca serían como él. Nunca tendría que saberlo, pero lo haría. Lo sabría para siempre.

Y así, por supuesto, fue entonces cuando comprendí que había subestimado a Yugyeom otra vez.

—Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo, —dijo.

—Yugyeom, ¿por qué no ...? —Heechul empezó, pero fue cortado casi inmediatamente.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó Yugyeom—¿Se lo dijiste?

Y él lo _sabía_.

Di un paso atrás de las manos de Jungkook. Miré por encima del hombro a Yugyeom y le dije, —No. No lo hagas. No lo hice. Yo no lo haría. No lo hagas. Por favor.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Jungkook, entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba entre los dos.

—Dile —dijo Yugyeom—. O yo lo haré.

—Yugyeom, me iré, ¿de acuerdo? Juro por los dioses que me iré. No voy a hacer nada. Por favor, no hagas esto.

—Cada mago necesita un ancla, —le dijo a Jungkook—. Mi padre me enseñó eso.

—Me dijo, un día, Jimin encontrará a una persona que le ayudará a construir su magia. Le ayudará a convertirse en un mejor mago. La magia necesita ser construida sobre una base, y una piedra angular es esa base. Ayuda al mago a tener más control. A estar más asentado. Porque la magia, si no está controlada, puede crecer y convertirlo en algo apagado. Oscuro. Y la piedra angular es generalmente alguien con intención. Intención _romántica_. ¿No es así, Jimin?

—¿Jimin? —preguntó Jungkook—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Nunca quise esto, —dije—. Lo prometo. A los dos. No pedí que esto sucediera. Juro que no lo hice.

—Tú me dijiste que una piedra angular no era nada —dijo Jungkook con voz fuerte—. Me dijiste que no importaba.

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó Yugyeom con una carcajada—. Eso fue una mentira. _Lo es todo_.

—Eso es suficiente —dijo Heechul. Se movió con rapidez, los cascos cliqueando a lo largo de la piedra hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

Me acarició y tomé fuerzas de ello. Todo se sentía demasiado fuerte, demasiado brillante dentro de mi cabeza. Él lo sabía.

—Eres libre de irte. Jungkook, lleva al príncipe a Castillo Locke. Olvídate de este lugar y deja a Jimin solo.

Tiggy gruñó, y se puso de pie en mi otro lado. —¿Aplasto al príncipe y al Caballero Cara Deliciosa?

—Jimin, —dijo Jungkook, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

—¿No lo entiendes, Jungkook? —Yugyeom dijo—. Eres su jodida piedra angular. Porque _por supuesto_ que lo eres. La única vez que hago una elección para mí _, la única vez que tengo que elegir_ , el jodido Jimin de lo Salvaje trata de quitarme esa elección. No lo permitiré. No esta vez. Te has comprometido conmigo, y nunca te dejaré ir.

Y ahí estaban. Allí afuera. Las palabras que nunca podrían ser devueltas.

Nunca quise que lo averiguara. Así no. Jamás. Debería haberme sentido mejor, tener todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.

Pero dioses, no lo hizo. Dolía.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Jungkook.

Yo dije, —No...

—¿ _Es verdad_?

Tomé un respiro. Dejé el aire salir lentamente.

Y dije, —Sí.

—Me mentiste. Te pregunté y me _mentiste_. —Estaba enojado y herido, como yo sabía que estaría—. ¿Alguna vez me lo habrías dicho?

—No.

—¿Por qué cojones no?

—Porque, —dije—, hiciste un juramento. Uno que no te dejaré romper. Tu palabra es tu honor y estás obligado a Yugyeom.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, sonando aún más enfadado—. ¿Cuánto infiernos hace que lo sabes?

—El restaurante. Con los Oscuros.

Dio un paso atrás. Lejos de mí. Hacia Yugyeom. —Jimin ... eso. Eso fue hace _meses_.

Y como esto tenía que terminar, dije, —Y ya no importa. Tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar. Es hora de salir. Es el momento de decir adiós.


	38. Esta Mierda Ya Se Prendió, Hijo

ASÍ QUE, resultó ser un enorme desastre Por supuesto que sí.

Y me sentí mal por Yugyeom. Realmente lo hice. Todavía lo odiaba con una ardiente pasión.

Pero, me sentía mal. (Y luego me acordé del comentario sobre tener a Jungkook sobre sus manos y rodillas y ya no me sentía tan mal.)

Les dije a los demás que necesitaba hablar con Ji-Cheol en privado.

—Cosas mágicas —dije, buscando algo ominoso y en su lugar salió un poco maníaco.

Tiggy parecía enfadado.

Heechul miró cruelmente a Yugyeom.

Kevin miró fijamente a Heechul.

Jungkook me miró fijamente.

Yugyeom dijo, —No entiendo por qué tenemos que esperar. Ni siquiera vamos contigo.

Tiggy frunció el ceño.

Heechul comenzó a sudar diamantina.

Kevin miró fijamente a Heechul.

Jungkook me miró fijamente.

Yugyeom dijo, —Dioses. Llama a Ji-Cheol. Cuanto antes termines, antes podremos irnos.

—Sí, Mi Señor —me arregle a decir sin que sonase como si estuviera a punto de hundirme en una rabieta de unicornio.

No pensé que fuera práctico para nadie que Heechul y yo destiláramos diamantina.

Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza que, de hecho, no podía hundirme en una rabieta de unicornio y no estaba hecho de brillo y sol en mis entrañas.

Mi interior, en ese momento, era una cosa fría y oscura, donde los buenos sentimientos iban a morir en horribles y dolorosas muertes.

No podía ver la torre en el momento que sentí que estaba a una buena distancia.

Me pregunté brevemente si ya no podían entender a Kevin, ya que probablemente tenía que ver con su proximidad a mí, pero fue un pensamiento pasajero.

Tenía la sensación de que el dragón nos estaría siguiendo a Castillo Fresias quisiéramos o no, dado lo enamorado que estaba de Heechul. Con suerte, conocería a otra persona de la que enamorarse. O un mapache. O un árbol. O un granero bien construido.

Realmente no pensé que Kevin fuera tan exigente en sus gustos.

Después de todo, había secuestrado a Yugyeom. Solo eso debería decir mucho sobre el tipo de cosas que le atraían.

Y eso sonaba mucho menos amargo en mi cabeza.

Saqué el cristal de invocación, jurando no dejar que Ji-Cheol supiera que algo estaba mal, decirle que habíamos sido capaces de rescatar a Yugyeom, que la búsqueda fue todo ok, y Jungkook y el Príncipe pronto volverían al Castillo Locke mientras nosotros continuaríamos hacia el norte.

Yo sería un hombre con esto, habiendo hecho mi deber con una cantidad mínima de derramamiento de sangre. Era un día orgulloso. Todo el mundo estaría encantado.

—¿Jimin? —dijo Ji-Cheol cuando el cristal se iluminó—. ¿Eres tú?

—Rescatamos a Yugyeom, —dije y pensé cállate _, cállate CALLATE,_ pero, por supuesto, no sirvió—. Rescatamos a Yugyeom, pero no antes de ser capturados por una secta que nos alimentó con maíz de la verdad y me hizo confesar que soy espeluznante y voy a las reuniones del club de fans de Jungkook disfrazado, porque quiero poner mi pene en su corazón.

—Pero entonces el maíz de la verdad _le hizo_ decirme que él se pone duro cada vez que hago magia o respiro o ando o existo y luego fui sacrificado por la secta a un dragón sexualmente agresivo llamado Kevin que dijo que tenía los labios hechos para chupar la polla. Me secuestró y me llevó de regreso a su fortaleza y Yugyeom estaba allí, y luego Jungkook montó a Heechul para salvarnos a pesar de que era totalmente racista, era racismo _consensual_ porque Heechul dijo que estaba bien por razones que realmente no entiendo todavía.

—Entonces Jungkook luchó contra el dragón, pero no realmente, porque Kevin está enamorado de Heechul y luego Yugyeom me dijo que ha arado a Jungkook como un campo antes de que él supiera que Jungkook es mi piedra angular y se lo dijo en su cara, y Jungkook está enojado porque le mentí sobre eso, pero no quise hacerlo.

—Ah, y fuimos atacados por Oscuros y gecos de fuego y de alguna manera, los Oscuros me dispararon con un relámpago y lo redireccioné y maté a los gecos de fuego y los Oscuros huyeron.

—¿Y también? Creo que podría estar enamorado de él. No. Quita eso. Lo estoy. Bastante un todo-consumo, siempre la clase de amor que es realmente el todo y quiero que otras personas sean testigos, porque quiero mirar amorosamente en sus ojos y llamarlo cariño y mini muffin. Es horrible decirlo en voz alta. Lo sé. Pero no me importa una mierda porque quiero que sea mi mini muffin.

—¿Es eso tan malo? No creo que eso sea malo. Bueno, tal vez esté un poco mal. Bien, es horrible, pero ¿sabes qué? Merezco ser horrible. Quiero ser capaz de ser la cosa más horrible jamás vista. Espera. Eso no suena bien. ¿De qué diablos estábamos hablando? Ya ni siquiera sé. Esto... es todo, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú sabes todo. Siempre lo has hecho. Probablemente supiste que te iba a llamar así. Porque eres mi baya de sol. Dioses. Esta mierda apesta. Estúpido príncipe y estúpido jodido Jungkook. Joder con todo.

Silencio.

—Así que, —dije, recordando mis modales—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Um, —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Bien. Y también lo está el Rey. Y tu madre. Y tu padre. Que están de pie justo al lado mío. Y escucharon cada palabra que me dijiste.

—Bueno, estaré jodido —dije—. Bueno. Eh. Ignoren todo lo que acabo de decir. Eso fue solo... una prueba. Ver... sí podían... escucharme. Divagando. Acerca de cosas. Y, obviamente, todos pueden, por lo que la prueba es exitosa y yo simplemente me voy…

—¿Es tu piedra angular? —preguntó mi madre en voz baja, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había oído su voz que no sabía si podía confiar en mí para hablar—. Oh, Jimin.

—Está bien, —dije bruscamente.

—No está _bien_ , —dijo papá—. No estás bien, y no pretendas lo contrario. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

—Un tiempo.

—Jimin. —Su voz era plana.

—La noche de la cita con Chanyeol.

—Jimin, —dijo mamá—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Nos hubiéramos...

—No pude. ¿Vale? Simplemente no pude. No es mío. Nunca será mío.

—Aun así, deberías habérnoslo dicho —dijo papá, y supe que estaba tratando de controlar su rabia. Conociéndolo, no era hacia mí, sino con la situación—.Podríamos haber estado allí para ti. ¿Por qué te lo has guardado?

—No lo hizo —dijo Ji-Cheol, arrojándose al fuego junto a mí—. Yo lo sabía.

—Y yo también —dijo el rey—. Y perdonen a un anciano su egoísmo. No estaba pensando con claridad. Yugyeom acababa de ser raptado y me preocupaba su bienestar. Nunca le debería haber pedido esto a Jimin.

—Tienes razón, no deberías haberlo hecho, —dijo bruscamente mi padre—.Lo siento por tu hijo, realmente lo siento. Y estoy muy contento de que Yugyeom esté a salvo. Pero este del que estamos hablando es mi hijo. No sólo lo pusiste en peligro, sino que lo hiciste sabiendo cómo se sentía. Dioses, Joo Hyuk, si no fueras el Rey y si no te respetara como el infierno, estaríamos arreglando esto con nuestros puños. Spoiler: perderías.

Damas y caballeros, mi padre.

—Papá, —le advertí a la ligera—. No puedes amenazar al Rey. Estarás cagando en baldes al anochecer.

—No me importa, —replicó—. Haría caca en baldes por el resto de mi vida si significase que tu corazón está a salvo.

—Oh mis dioses.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Eso no salió como yo quería. Pero me atengo a ello.

—Oh mis dioses.

—Jimin, quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el Rey—. Estoy a punto de darte una orden directa.

Me paré un poco más alto sin pensarlo. Él era mi rey, después de todo. —Sí, su Alteza.

—Ven a casa.

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que... espera. ¿Qué?

—Quiero que vuelvas a casa. De regreso al Castillo Locke.

—No puedo, —dije, una pequeña fisura de deseo estallando dentro de mí.

Dioses, solo _quería_ irme a _casa._

 _—_. Tengo que ir con Eung Soo al Castillo Fresias. Hemos hablado de esto.

—Puede esperar —dijo el rey—. Creo que necesitas a tu familia más que nada en este momento, y estaré condenado si dejo que una pequeña cosa como tu magia te aleje de ellos.

—Pero no es una cosa pequeña —dije—. Es cada vez peor. Estoy haciendo cosas que ningún mago debería ser capaz de hacer. Ji-Cheol tenía razón al enviarme a Eung Soo. Él es…

—Ji-Cheol —interrumpió el rey—. ¿Es importante?

—Sí —dijo Ji-Cheol despacio—. Creo que lo es.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo conmigo en que Jimin debería estar rodeado de los que más lo aman?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo el rey—. Entonces haz que Eung Soo venga al Castillo Locke. Puede evaluarlo tan fácilmente como lo puede hacer en el Castillo Fresias.

—No creo que...

—Ji-Cheol. Tendrá que estar aquí, de todos modos, —dijo el Rey en voz baja.

—Dioses —murmuró Ji-Cheol—. Ni siquiera...

—¿Qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué iba Eung Soo a Lockes sin...?

Y ahí fue cuando me golpeó.

La boda.

Eung Soo tendría que estar allí para oficiar la boda entre Yugyeom y Jungkook. El rey no estaba acercándose a su muerte, y con suerte no lo haría en los años venideros.

Pero Jungkook podía ser tan fácilmente Príncipe Consorte como podría ser el Rey Consorte.

Era la boda del siglo, y por supuesto el mago más antiguo y más notable de la existencia estaría allí.

Y por supuesto el mismo mago fue ordenado para realizar tales ceremonias.

Había casado al Rey con su Reina hace muchos años. Y probablemente a una larga línea de realeza y nobles antes de él.

Bueno, eso realmente apestaba.

Pero yo necesitaba hacerme un hombre. No más de esta estúpida mierda. Necesitaba levantarme y superar esto y ser quien se suponía que debía ser. Podría hacer esto.

—Está bien, —dije enérgicamente—. Voy a casa. Lo más probable es que Yugyeom y Jungkook vayan por delante. Voy a tomarme unos días y luego partir. Sólo para que sepas, probablemente vamos a volver con Kevin. Estoy seguro de que él y Heechul están saliendo. O es como el síndrome de Estocolmo. De cualquier manera, es espeluznante y dulce y muy probablemente terminará conmigo caminando en algo que me marcará la vida.

—Kevin —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Vas a traer al dragón llamado Kevin con el que puedes hablar porque está enamorado de Heechul.

—Oh, no sólo soy yo. Todo el mundo puede hablar con él. Sólo tienen que estar a mi lado porque creo que es una cosa de proximidad. Sin embargo, voy a ser honesto, la mayoría de la gente probablemente no quiera estar cerca de mí y de él, al mismo tiempo, porque él tiende a querer follar con todo lo que tiene pulso. Y tal vez algunas cosas que no.

—¿A qué tipo de misiones estás enviando a mi hijo? —preguntó papá.

—Esto no es algo normal, —dijo Ji-Cheol rápidamente.

—Un poco normal, —dije—. Medio normal.

—No estás ayudando —dijo Ji-Cheol.

—Jimin, —dijo mamá—. No duermas con un dragón en tu primera vez. Si eso es lo que quieres hacer más adelante, no te detendré. Pero quiero que tu primera vez no tenga escamas ni garras.

—Y claro que mi madre sabe que soy virgen —murmuré.

—Bueno, sí, —dijo—. La intuición de una madre. Lo sé todo. —Podía oír el ceño fruncido en su voz cuando ella continuó—. Bueno, yo no sabía que Jungkook era tu piedra angular, así que tal vez no todo. Te he fallado como madre.

—Sólo una vez, —le dije—. No todas las otras veces.

—Deberías habérnoslo dicho —dijo papá.

—¿Qué podrías haber hecho?

—Alguna cosa.

—¿Me hubiera gustado?

—Solo cállate. Habría golpeado a alguien. Todavía puedo. Ahora sé por qué Tiggy quiere aplastarlo todo.

—Me miró cuando dijo eso —dijo el rey—. Está bien. Casi lo merezco.

—¿Y Tiggy y Heechul? —preguntó mamá—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí. Aparte de que Heechul está siendo cortejado por un dragón y Tiggy puede destruir una ciudad llena de maíz y sectas con sus puños.

—A veces, —dijo papá—, las frases que salen de tu boca me hacen sonreír. Esa fue una de ellas. Ya no quiero golpear demasiado.

—Él está sonriendo, —dijo mamá. Luego, dejando caer su voz como si pensara que no la escucharía—, ¿deberíamos hablar de la cosa del club de fans?

—No creo que quiera eso —susurró papá de nuevo—. Probablemente estará demasiado avergonzado para hablar de ello.

—Simplemente tiene mucho más sentido ahora, ¿no? Es como tú.

—Sí. Es un aprendiz de brujo, pero también tiene un sentimiento espeluznante del romance.

—Jimin, —dijo mamá, más fuerte—. Tienes eso de tu padre. A veces, cuando me despierto por la noche, me está mirando dormir.

—Es cierto, hijo —dijo papá—. Somos un poco espeluznantes. Pero amamos con nuestros corazones espeluznantes.

Gruñí. —Si eso se suponía que me hiciera sentir mejor, fallaste.

—Seguí a tu madre por una semana antes de que tuviera el valor de ir a hablar con ella, —dijo papá—. Me quedé en las sombras e intenté no respirar pesadamente.

—Por supuesto, —dijo mamá, con una sonrisa en su voz—, supe que estaba allí todo el tiempo. La primera vez que se acercó, me pregunté si finalmente iba a asesinarme. Así que lo golpeé en el culo y le dije que lo atraparía si intentaba algo.

—Tan malvada, —susurré con asombro.

—Y luego le di las flores que había traído para ella, —dijo papá—. Las había aplastado accidentalmente, pero no le importó.

—Y entonces te tuvimos, —dijo mamá—. De acuerdo, bueno, he saltado un montón de pasos allí, pero tienes la idea. No creo que quieras oír hablar de tus padres teniendo relaciones sexuales.

—Detente, —dije—. Detente ahora mismo.

—Él está celoso porque no somos vírgenes, —dijo papá—. Ni siquiera cerca de ser vírgenes. Y esa clase de virgen.

—Oh, tú, —mamá rio.

—Oh, mis dioses —dije, porque quería que esto terminara.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó mamá.

—Um. Creo que horrorizado es la palabra que estás buscando. Me siento horrorizado.

—Somos buenos en esta cosa de ser padres, —dijo mamá.

—Casi el mejor, —papá estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me casaría con los dos si pudiera —dijo el rey—. Son maravillosos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamé.

—Sólo está siendo educado, corazón, —dijo mamá.

—Cortésmente queriendo tener todo en esto, —dijo papá.

—No, —dije—. No se les permite estar en la misma habitación juntos nunca más. No habrá un trío parental. Lo ordeno.

Todos se rieron de mí.

—¿Puedo hablar solo con Jimin? —preguntó Ji-Cheol en voz baja.

Por un momento, mamá, papá, e incluso el rey chisporrotearon, pero luego se detuvieron y yo conocía muy bien la mirada en el rostro de Ji-Cheol, la que no admitía más discusión.

Con las cejas fruncidas y las líneas de expresión y los ojos entrecerrados, y casi me dolía verlo. Los echaba de menos a todos. Sabía que necesitaba irme a casa. Los necesitaba ahora mismo, e incluso si eso significaba tener que enfrentar la única cosa que nunca quise ver, al menos tendría a toda mi familia a mi lado.

Finalmente, sus voces se apagaron hasta que supe que éramos sólo Ji-Cheol y yo.

Él me dejó respirar por un momento, sabiendo que lo necesitaba.

Ojalá pudiera ver su cara.

Él dijo, —Jimin, lo siento mucho.

—Sí, —dije con voz ronca.

—Debería haber luchado más para ir en tu lugar.

—No, —dije—. Sabes que habría encontrado alguna manera de involucrarme. Soy así de increíble.

—Increíble. Correcto.

—¿Ji-Cheol?

—¿Sí, pequeño?

—Tenías razón.

—¿Oh?

—En estar preocupado por mi corazón.

Un suspiro. —Lo sé.

—Sólo pensé... —Tomé un respiro—. Pensé que lo controlaría mejor. Me duele mucho.

—¿Has dicho que él sentía lo mismo?

—No, —dije—. La coerción lo obligó a decir que se sentía atraído por mí. Nada más. Y no es lo que importa. Hizo un juramento. A Yugyeom.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de juramento?

—Uno que ambos acordaron para beneficiarse mutuamente. No es asunto mío, de todos modos. O de cualquiera de los nuestros. Es entre ellos. Sabes lo que significa el juramento de un caballero. Especialmente cuando se hizo en fidelidad a un futuro rey.

Significaba que sólo Yugyeom podría liberar a Jungkook de su juramento. Y eso nunca iba a suceder.

—Esta mierda apesta, —dijo Ji-Cheol.

No pude evitarlo. Me reí. —Suenas muy parecido a mí.

—Bueno, lo hago.

—Sí.

—Es una buena idea. No volver con ellos.

—Claro, —dije—. Tengo todas las ideas.

—Me pondré en contacto con Eung Soo.

—Va a estar cabreado.

—Lo superará. Quiero que vengas directamente a casa, Jimin. Sin desvíos. Sin desviaciones.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Jimin.

—¿Vamos a hablar del relámpago? —pregunté rápidamente—. O….

Él suspiró.

—El relámpago, Jimin. ¿De verdad?

—¿Verdad? Eso es lo que dije. Mientras corría por mi vida.

—Los Oscuros no van a olvidar.

—Eh. Puedo con ellos. Aparentemente.

—Realmente no deberías.

—Es raro, ¿verdad? Deben estar muy enojados si siguen siguiéndome. ¿Era Lartin una especie de alguien importante? Nunca había oído hablar de él. ¿Era como su rey o algo así? ¿Pueden los magos tener reyes? Oh espera. Eung Soo. Algo así. Oh dioses. ¿Matamos al rey de los Oscuros?

—Silencio.

—¡Ji-Cheol!

—Silencio, estoy pensando en qué decir.

—Quieres decir que estás tratando de averiguar qué secreto guardar.

—Era importante para los Oscuros, Jimin. Ninguna clasificación oficial. Supongo que es más fácil decir que él era querido, a su manera. La gente le tenía cariño, aunque era un poco raro.

Eso... tenía sentido.

—¿Te refieres a ese tío especial que todo el mundo ama, pero sigue siendo un poco espeluznante porque sus toques duran un poco demasiado, pero siempre se disculpa y luego te trae pastel?

Ji-Cheol suspiró.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué aún me molesto.

—Me amas. No frunzas el ceño. Esencialmente, matamos a alguien popular.

—Espeluznante popular. Y no sólo muerto. Obliterado.

—Tiggy tiende a ser... protector.

—Jimin, la única manera que ellos pudieron decir que era Lartin fue porque uno de sus dedos encontrados incrustados en la roca del fondo estaba usando un anillo con su signo en él. Déjame repetir. Dedo. Incrustado. En la roca.

—Muy protector, entonces. Tal vez podríamos haberlo hecho un poco diferente, claro, pero no es como si hubiera una recompensa en mi cabeza o algo así.

Silencio.

—Hay una recompensa sobre mi cabeza, ¿no?

— _Dedo. En la roca._

Yo sonreí. —Bueno. Lo admito. Esta es la primera vez. Y estoy extrañamente emocionado por ello. ¿Cuánto valgo?

—Sí. Sobre eso. Así que. Realmente no están ofreciendo ningún dinero por ello. U oro. Es más bien... por el bien de hacerlo. Y la notoriedad.

—¿Qué? ¿No valgo nada?

—No diría eso —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Vales mucho. Para mí. Y tu madre. Y padre. Y Heechul y Tiggy. Pero no para la gente que quiere matarte.

—No estás ayudando, —gruñí—. ¿Quién tiene una recompensa sobre su cabeza cuando no hay recompensa real?

—Tú sí, aparentemente. Primero oí hablar de eso. Pero luego, tú hablas con los dragones y te casas con hadas, así que trato de no cuestionar demasiado las cosas.

—¡No fue culpa mía! Primero, no puedo evitarlo si atraigo a los bichos raros. En segundo lugar, estoy a punto de ser atacado por los miembros enojados de una secta que llevan guadañas y antorchas.

—Tú eres _raro_. Y diles a esos miembros enojados de la secta... espera. _¿Qué?_

Más abajo en el camino, coronando la colina hacia el valle, llegaron los habitantes de Tarker Mills, con Bong-Soon a la cabeza. Ella se veía tan malhumorada con su cabello ondulante alrededor de ella que casi podía admirarla y olvidar el hecho de que, lo más probable, estaba viniendo a matarnos a todos.

Por una vez, me gustaría tener la ráfaga de viento correcta y hacer que mi ropa se agite a mi alrededor y que alguien diga: ‘Amigo. Mira. Ese tipo es tan genial. Quiero ser él cuando sea grande’.

—Uh, —le dije a Ji-Cheol—. Tengo que irme.

—Cuando vuelvas, _nunca_ te dejaré salir de nuevo, ¿me oyes? —dijo—. Una secta. Jimin, sólo _tú_ tropezarías con una secta.

—Dices eso como si fuera un insulto.

—No es un cumplido.

—Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, me han hecho superar el maíz de fuegos artificiales _._ Nunca jamás quiero volver a ver maíz.

—Jimin.

—Sí.

—Mantente a salvo. —Y el cristal se oscureció.

—Dioses —murmuré—. Ni siquiera puedo obtener la línea de salida. No consigo al chico, mi ropa no se agita con el viento cuando estoy en la cresta de las colinas, ni siquiera consigo tener la última palabra. Qué mierda.

Pensé en tomar una posición en ese mismo momento.

No quería herir a ninguno de ellos (a excepción de quizá Bong-Soon, quería golpearla en la cara con maíz) porque estaban bajo cualquier ‘verdad’ con que habían sido alimentados ese día.

Yo tampoco quería subestimarla. Después de todo, había construido una secta entera en cincuenta y tantos días, y eso requiere dedicación verdadera. Eso y el hecho de que ella estaba probablemente jodidamente loca.

También estaba furioso con ella porque me había hecho comer su pelo. Esa mierda _no_ es higiénica.

Así que hice lo único en lo que pude pensar.

Corrí en la dirección opuesta.


	39. El culto y su Dios

DEBIAN haberme oído corriendo grácilmente (léase: a trompicones) porque cuando doblé la esquina de la torre, Jungkook, Heechul y Tiggy estaban ya moviéndose hacia delante.

Jungkook tenía su espada desenvainada de nuevo, y Heechul y Tiggy parecían dispuestos a lanzar algo de ira justificada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —demandó Jungkook.

Y sí. Al parecer hacer ejercicio debería convertirse en parte de mi régimen porque estaba seriamente sin aliento. Levanté un dedo hacia ellos mientras me inclinaba, tratando de atrapar mi respiración.

—Jimin, —dijo Heechul.

Dioses, ¿no entendía la señal del _dedo_?

Le miré.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Él respira mucho a través de la boca, —Yugyeom dijo, sonando disgustado—. Me he dado cuenta de eso.

Quería decirle que iba a empujarle algo de magia por el culo, pero todavía no podía hacer que las palabras salieran.

—¿Por qué te fijas en su boca? —preguntó dulcemente Heechul—. ¿No estás recibiendo suficiente en casa?

Jungkook frunció el ceño como un campeón. No podía incluso empezar a adivinar por quién era ese ceño.

—Tiggy aplastar cosas, —dijo Tiggy—. Tiggy enojado.

—No, Tiggy, —Heechul dijo—. Cosas no. Tú quieres aplastar príncipes.

Tiggy se giró hacia Yugyeom, que tuvo la decencia de dar un paso atrás.

—La secta, —logré decir finalmente—. Viniendo... a matarnos...dolorosamente.

—Bueno, mierda, —Heechul dijo—. Dije que deberíamos haberlos matado a todos. Pero el Caballero Cara Santurrón aquí era todo en plan, ‘no, no podemos, somos buenos y nuestros corazones son puros y debemos perdonar vidas y observar mientras pongo posturitas con todo lo que hago’.

—Yo no dije eso, —Jungkook dijo—. Y no _hago_ posturitas.

Tragué otra respiración. —Estás posando... justo ahora.

Y lo estaba haciendo, allí parado, blandiendo la espada, hombros cuadrados, barbilla elevada, ojos en el horizonte. Y dioses, él se veía malditamente caliente haciendo eso. Como un cretino, sí. Pero un cretino caliente.

—Te dije que deberíamos haberlos matado, —Heechul dijo.

—No podemos simplemente _matar_ personas, —Jungkook dijo.

—Nos estaban manteniendo prisioneros.

—Eso no lo hace correcto. Matar gente nunca lo hace.

—¿Eh? —Heechul preguntó—. ¿Qué hay de Taemin?

—Lo mataría, —Jungkook gruñó. Luego—, Eh. Quiero decir. De ninguna manera. Qué. ¿Quién?

—¿Quiero saber siquiera? —Yugyeom preguntó, alejándose de Tiggy, que le fruncía el ceño.

—La puta de los elfos, —Heechul dijo—. Trabaja para el hada madrina drag de Jimin. Larga historia.

—Gracioso, —Yugyeom dijo—. Parecen tener mucho de eso ahora.

—Tengo una larga historia justo aquí, —dijo Kevin, curvando su cola en las patas de Heechul.

—Tío, —dije—. Eso no es genial. Como, nada en absoluto.

—Calla, —Heechul dijo, apoyándose en el dragón—. Creo que es encantador.

—Le conoces desde hace dos horas. Él no puede ser encantador todavía.

—Es encantador, —Heechul insistió mientras la cola de Kevin empezó a frotarse contra la suya.

—Y tal vez un poco invasivo.

—Tú no vas a pasar a la tercera base con mi mejor amigo mientras estoy mirando,—le dije a Kevin.

—¿Por qué no, lindura? —Kevin ronroneó—. Cuanto más, mejor. Siempre lo he dicho. Nosotros podemos simplemente entrar en la torre y beber algo de vino y quitarnos la ropa e ir directo a por ello, ya sabes. Hacerlo. Solo son nuestros cuerpos. Todo el mundo tiene uno. Sudorosos cuerpos desnudos que…

—Me siento tan incómodo ahora mismo, —dijo Jungkook.

—Chicos, —dije—. La secta. Viniendo a asesinarnos. Prioridades.

—¿Por qué simplemente no usas tu magia? —preguntó Yugyeom—. No debería ser tan difícil.

—Ungh, —dijo Jungkook.

—Es más difícil de lo que piensas, —Heechul dijo, ingenua e inocentemente.

Yugyeom hizo una mueca a Jungkook. —¿Acabas de _babear_? En serio, Jungkook. No puedo llevarte a ningún sitio. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué? —Jungkook dijo, limpiándose la boca—. No, por supuesto que no. Eso sería raro.

Sus ojos aún estaban vidriosos mientras miraba mis manos como si esperase que lanzara un hechizo justo delante de él.

En cambio, me estaba centrando en no tener una erección porque aparentemente tenía algo por el fetiche de Jungkook con mi magia.

—No llegué tan lejos para ser asesinado por una secta, —dijo Yugyeom.

—Guau, —Heechul dijo—. No creo que hayas llegado lejos en absoluto. Pensé que nosotros éramos los únicos que hicimos todo el esfuerzo de rescatarte. Es gracioso.

—Tú eres un poco perra, ¿verdad? —dijo Yugyeom.

—¿ _Qué_ me has llamado? Oh, Heechul va a traer el _dolor…_

—Cállense, —salté—. Todos. Por el amor de Dios.

Sorprendentemente, todos se callaron.

—Guau, —dije—. No creía que eso iba a funcionar. Sí. Debo ser intimidante.

—Como una mariposa, —Heechul dijo.

Le ignoré. —Kevin va a detenerlos.

Todos ellos se giraron lentamente hacia el dragón, que parecía como si estuviera tratando de deslizar su nariz bajo la cola de Heechul.

—Er, —dijo—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Tú eres un dios para ellos, colega, —expliqué—. Formaron una secta a tu alrededor. Ellos te escucharán. Diles que se larguen para que podamos salir de aquí.

—¿Qué gano yo?

—Heechul, —dije.

—Lo haré, —él dijo inmediatamente.

—Espera, —Heechul dijo—. ¿Qué?

Rodé los ojos. —Como si no fuera a venir con nosotros ahora. Sabes que va a seguirnos a casa.

—Nosotros estamos enamorados, —Kevin anunció bastante alto.

—No, —Heechul dijo—. Estamos en celo. Hay una diferencia.

—Esto es amor, —Kevin dijo—. Tú me haces arder. Sin ti, no soy nada. Quiero chupártela hasta que grites.

Heechul lo miró fijamente. —Creo que esto se me ha ido de las manos.

—Te protegeré, mi amor, —dijo Kevin, alzándose en toda su altura—. Tú eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí, y ya que no vamos a tener una orgía con todos tus amigos... espera. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No he dicho nada, —dijo Heechul.

—¿No? —dijo Kevin—. Juraría que acabo de oírte decir que querías tener una orgía con todos tus amigos.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Positivamente.

—Oh. Bueno, como iba diciendo. Dado que no tendremos una orgía... ¿de acuerdo? Alguien. Ninguno. ¿En serio? ¿Ni uno de ustedes? Ugh. Bien. Dado que no habrá orgía, en su lugar defenderé tu honor. Porque tú eres mi único y verdadero amor.

—Ya no te creo tanto, —dijo Heechul—. Sobre todo, por lo de lo de la orgía.

—Tienes que actuar como un dios, —dije—. Hazlo creíble. Véndelo de verdad.

Kevin inclinó la cabeza hacia mí. —¿Así como actúo normalmente?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Exactamente lo contrario a como actúas normalmente. Lo más lejos posible de cómo actúas normalmente. Ni siquiera actúes como normalmente haces y estarás más cerca de cómo eres justo ahora.

—Lo tengo, —Kevin dijo—. Actuar como normal. Porque soy un dios. ¿Debería poner acento? Eso es normal. Las personas normales tienen acento. Egste ess vuestgro dios hablaando. Inclinagroos ante míi.

—Vamos a morir, —gemí.

—Realmente debemos hacer algo con tu pesimismo, —dijo Heechul—. Ten un poco de fe, ¿eh? Quiero decir, solo míranos.

Los miré. Un unicornio gay sin cuerno, creado de arcoíris y mala leche. Un medio-gigante que quería aplastar todo. Un dragón que me hacía guiños y gestos con la lengua. Un príncipe al que quería proteger, pero también golpear en la cara. Un caballero por el que mi corazón se me ponía a mil.

—Estamos condenados, —gemí de nuevo—. Condenadooos.

—Dragón, —Heechul dijo

—¿Sí, luz de mi vida?

—No quiero morir hoy. Tampoco quiero que ninguno de mis amigos muera hoy. Y por amigos quiero decir Jimin y Tiggy.

—Hey, —Jungkook dijo, sonando apagado—. Pensé que éramos amigos.

Heechul se giró a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Era bastante atemorizante.

—Tú pensaste _qué_ , ¿eh?

—Heechul, —dije.

—Bien, —gruñó—. Yugyeom y Jungkook no pueden morir tampoco. Pero ellos no son mis amigos. Especialmente Yugyeom. Pero sobre todo Jungkook.

—Ay, —Yugyeom dijo rotundamente—. Mi corazón.

Jungkook realmente parecía herido.

—Os protegeré a todos, —dijo Kevin, hinchando su pecho y elevando la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron y una lengua de fuego salió de su nariz—. Y luego debemos hablar de la orgía.

Así que permanecimos en una línea, nuestras espaldas contra la torre, esperando a que Bong-Soon y las espeluznantes personas de Tarker Mills descendieran hasta nosotros.

De alguna manera, Jungkook terminó a mi lado y tratando de tapar cada centímetro delante de mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré.

—Nada, —dijo, y luego trató de empujarme detrás de él.

—¿Estás tratando de protegerme? —pregunté, empezando a cabrearme un poco—. Colega. Ya basta, no eres mi caballero de brillante armadura. Eres un imbécil en una lata abollada.

Su mandíbula se apretó. —Podría serlo, —dijo—. Después de todo, soy tu piedra angular. Es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer.

Oh, ese hijo de puta.

— _No_ puedes decir eso, —le siseé—. Tú no eres mi _nada_. Y no necesito que me protejas. Lo he estado haciendo muy bien sin ti y lo seguiré haciendo en el futuro. Ve a ser galante e inmaculado a otro sitio.

—Haz lo que puedas, —Heechul murmuró—. No necesitamos hombres.

—Tiggy y Heechul y Jimin no necesitan hombres, —Tiggy añadió.

—Tal vez, —Jungkook dijo—, si hubieras sido _honesto_ conmigo, ¡ _no_ estaríamos en esta posición en primer lugar!

—¿En serio están teniendo esta discusión, justo ahora? —Yugyeom preguntó.

Le ignoré mientras le echaba una mirada asesina a la nuca de Jungkook.

—Imbécil, —dije—. Estamos aquí porque un dragón secuestró a tu prometido. A quien hiciste un _juramento._

—Me gustaría quedarme al margen de esto, —dijo Kevin—. Siento como si hubiera un montón de ira inapropiada circulando. Inclíinate ante tuu dioss, sieergvo.

—El juramento no tiene nada que ver contigo, —dijo Jungkook a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Así como cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con una piedra angular no tiene que ver contigo, —dije, y él _retrocedió._

Tuve la sensación de sentirme un poco mal por la mirada herida en su rostro. Pero no me importó. Estaba cabreado.

Pero antes de que Jungkook pudiera replicar con lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su estúpida cabeza, Bong-Soon y la secta rodearon la última esquina de la torre.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vieron a Kevin sentado regiamente a nuestro lado, cola y alas sacudiéndose.

—Él… es… _maravilloso_ , —Bong-Soon jadeó.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ella, pero se veía peor por el desgaste. Su pelo era un desastre alrededor de su cara, y pensé que había perdido un diente o dos, que pegaba bien con el brillo de su ojo derecho y el moratón en su mejilla, sospechosamente con forma de pezuña.

—Heechul, —dije reverentemente, sin ni siquiera tratar de mantener mi voz baja—. ¿La golpeaste en la cara?

Heechul se pavoneó. —Eso hice.

—Te amo, —le dije—. En serio. Me dejas pasmado.

—He dado puñetazos a diecisiete personas, —dijo Tiggy.

—Y tú eres mi gigante favorito de todos los tiempos, —dije—. Ellos contarán historias sobre tu valentía.

—He dado puñetazos y he golpeado a gente también, —dijo Jungkook.

Le ignoré.

—Torpe, —Heechul susurró a Tiggy.

—¿Estás vivo? —Bong-Soon preguntó mientras me miraba—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Actúa como un dios, —murmuré, acariciando a Kevin—, Sé todo glorioso.

Kevin dio un paso adelante, sus garras cavando en la tierra. La multitud delante de él dijo, —Ooooh.

Cuando habló, su voz era profunda e reverberante. Sonaba ridículo.

—Ustedes os acergcaais a mis guaardianees, simples mogrtalees. ¿Quée creeis que sois para hablaagrme a mí? Ehh.

—Oh, mis dioses, —dije—. Colega. Vamos. Tenías solo un trabajo.

—Perdónenos, nuestro lord dragón, —dijo Bong-Soon, haciendo una profunda reverencia—. Estamos realmente bendecidos de estar en su presencia. Nos asombra por permitirnos audiencia. Usted es realmente una criatura de magnificencia y belleza.

—Eh, —Kevin dijo—. Bruja.

—Mi lord dragón, si puedo, —Bong-Soon dijo, mirándome de nuevo—. ¿Por qué protege al sacrificio? ¿No era el mago suficiente para sus obviamente altos estándares? Había asumido que usted lo habría comido para este momento.

—Hey, —dije, ofendido—. Soy, como, el más alto de los estándares.

—Lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche, —dijo Yugyeom en voz baja.

—¿Hmm? —Kevin dijo—. Oh. Bueno. Lo estoy… dejando. Para. Un aperitivo. Más tarde. Tengo el síndrome del colon irritable y el parece ser un poco... fibroso.

—¿Fibroso? Escucha aquí, hijo de perra, voy a cortar tus...

—Y gritón, —Kevin dijo—. Pero esos labios. Estaba esperando, supongo.

Los ojos de Bong-Soon se ensancharon.

—¿Deseaba tenernos aquí para presenciar el sacrificio? Oh, mi lord. Qué gran honor. —Se volvió hacia su gente y dio unas palmadas vertiginosamente—. ¡El gran y venerable dios dragón va a comer al mago justo delante de nosotros!

—¿Qué? —Kevin dijo.

—¿Qué? —dije yo.

Jungkook se tensó y trató de empujarme detrás de él otra vez. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Yugyeom, que nos frunció el ceño.

—Él no va a comérselo, —Jungkook espetó.

—No voy a comérmelo, —Kevin dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Bong-Soon preguntó. Luego frunció el ceño—. A menos... que no sea... el dios que pensé que era.

—¿Qué? —Kevin dijo—. Cierra la boca. Soy un dios total. Súper divino. Dios de los dragones me llaman. Bestia del Este. Todos lo dicen.

—¿Quién te llama así? —Heechul preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, —Kevin dijo—. Ellos.

—Bien, —Bong-Soon dijo—. Si realmente es un dios, entonces debe comerse al mago. Somos sus reales súbditos y le hemos proporcionado un sacrificio.

—Esto, —Kevin dijo.

—No te atrevas a comer a mi mejor amigo, —dijo Heechul—. Nunca conocerás el placer de mi cuerpo flexible si lo haces.

—¿Flexible, has dicho? —Kevin preguntó, su voz un ronroneo.

Bong-Soon hizo una mueca. —¿Va realmente a escuchar a esta... criatura _blasfema_?

—Cariño, —Heechul dijo—, la única cosa blasfema aquí ahora mismo es tu pelo. Esa mierda es trágica.

—Boom, —Tiggy dijo y chocó el puño con Heechul.

—Dragón, —Bong-Soon gruñó—. Te ordeno que te comas al mago.

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas se detuvieron.

Kevin se tensó peligrosamente. Las escamas en su espalda se estremecieron.

—Oh, perra, sí que la has liado ahora, —Heechul murmuró.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Kevin preguntó, la voz de repente más peligrosa de lo que había oído nunca. Se movió entonces, curvándose casi como una serpiente, su cola sacudiéndose alrededor de todos nosotros—. ¿Tú me _ordenas_? ¿Un _humano_?

—Si eres realmente nuestro dios, —dijo ella—, Debes regocijarte en nuestro sacrificio a ti.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Nadie me da _órdenes_. Mucho menos tú.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, casi como temor. La multitud detrás de ella dio un paso atrás de Bong-Soon.

—Dragón, —trató.

—Dime, —Kevin gruñó—. ¿Haces frecuentemente demandas a tus dioses? ¿Es para lo que piensas que están allí? ¿Para qué humanos como tú puedan poner sus cargas sobre ellos, para hacer lo que pidas, y si no dudas de ellos? Dime, mujer. ¿Eso es lo que estás pidiendo? ¿De un _dios_?

Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas, la boca en una línea delgada. Enderezó sus hombros. Sus manos apretadas alrededor del mango del hacha que llevaba. Ella abrió la boca para indudablemente dar la orden de atacar, porque la gente detrás de ella no podía desobedecer una orden de sacrificarse por ella.

Pero ella no dejó salir una sola palabra cuando el dragón atacó rápidamente, el cuello estirado, las mandíbulas chasqueando, cerrándose.

Bong-Soon ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un sonido mientras su cuello trabajó mientras se la tragaba.

Todo lo que quedaba era el hacha en el suelo, el mango descansando entre sus pies que chorreaban dos chorros de sangre donde habían sido cortados por los tobillos.

La garganta de Kevin trabajaba mientras los músculos llevaban a la mujer por su esófago, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, hizo una mueca.

Tosió una vez.

Eructó sonoramente, y me pregunté a qué sabría Bong-Soon.

Entonces él dijo, —Esto va a ser una perra para digerir luego.

—Mierda santa, —jadeé.

Kevin me sonrió.

—Tienes algo de la líder de secta entre los dientes, —dije débilmente.

Él vio a la multitud mirándole con horror. Elevó su cabeza, mirándolos directamente, y dijo, —Buuu.

Todos corrieron gritando.


	40. Sobre Estas Estrellas

ESA NOCHE estaba tumbado en el techo de la torre, observando las estrellas sobre mí, preguntándome cómo infiernos mi vida había llegado a este punto.

Entonces me di cuenta de que era culpa mía en su mayoría, y eso me produjo una especie de depresión y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Me dije a mí mismo que era porque era extraordinariamente complejo.

En su mayoría, sin embargo, creía que era porque soy simplemente raro.

Las estrellas brillaban por encima de mí. Lejos de las luces de cualquier ciudad, brillaban como faros en la oscuridad. Tenía muchas, muchas cosas que quería desear, pero no podía pensar en una sola. Estaba exhausto y triste.

Mañana, Yugyeom y Jungkook comenzarían su camino de vuelta a la ciudad de Lockes.

Nosotros los seguiríamos en unos días.

Al principio, Jungkook parecía atónito de que volviera al Castillo Lockes en vez de ir al Castillo Fresias. Eso duró unos dos segundos antes de que comenzara a disentir vehementemente con nuestros planes, diciendo que deberíamos viajar juntos, que sería más seguro.

Le dije que estaba siendo seguido por los Oscuros y estaba viajando con un dragón. Era más seguro para el príncipe si permanecía alejado de mí.

Yugyeom, por supuesto, inmediatamente lo había aprobado.

Jungkook discutió.

Le dije que esto no admitía debate.

Jungkook se había negado a mirarme por un largo tiempo después de eso.

Da igual.

No necesitaba su mierda. (Necesitaba su mierda.) (Dioses, eso sonaba muy mal.)

Eso no importaba. No lo hacía. Volveríamos a la ciudad y trabajaría con Eung Soo, y Yugyeom se casaría con Jungkook, y finalmente, todo estaría bien de nuevo.

Todo lo estaría.

—Me imaginaba que estarías aquí, —dijo, y cerré mis ojos, porque, por supuesto, él me seguiría hasta aquí. Por supuesto él no podía dejarme solo lo suficiente.

—Imaginaste bien, —dije, mi voz clara y regular.

No lo miré directamente mientras atravesaba la trampilla. La cerró detrás de él.

Obviamente quería que esto fuera privado, pero más allá de eso, no sabía qué más.

Cualquier cosa para tratar y cambiar mi pensamiento sobre viajar separadamente o machacarme por no decirle que era mi piedra angular, no importaba.

Nada bueno podía venir de la conversación y estaba seguro como el infierno de que no iba a darle la satisfacción. Yo era débil cuando se trataba de Jeon Jungkook, y no permitiría que me hiciera más débil.

Así que cuando dijo, —ChimChim, ¿eh? —Enrojecí furiosamente y me negué a dignificarlo con una respuesta.

—Sí, —dijo en voz baja—. Debería haber visto eso.

Se movió para quedarse en el borde de la torre, a la izquierda. Podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Mantuve mi mirada resueltamente en las estrellas

—Esa es una de las mías.

Esperé.

—No me lo habrías dicho nunca, ¿verdad?

Podría haber jugado a hacerme el tonto, pero había terminado con los juegos.

No se trataba solo de esto. Se trataba de todo. —No, —dije.

Asintió, como si fuera la respuesta que esperaba. —Por Yugyeom.

—En parte.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuál es la otra parte?

—Eso no importa.

—Por supuesto que lo hace.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importa a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Dioses, —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados—. Me exasperas.

Rodé los ojos.

—Jimin.

—¿Qué? —Solo quería que se fuera de una jodida vez.

—Me preocupo por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hago. No tienes idea de cuánto y desde hace cuánto tiempo.

—Detenlo, —dije, sentándome para mirarle finalmente—. Solo detenlo.—Mantuve mi voz de romperse lo mejor que podía. Me levanté del suelo—. No puedes decir nada como eso. No puedes.

—¿Por qué? —dijo, dando un paso hacia mí.

—Jungkook, —dije, y estaba _suplicando_. Estaba _rogando_ para que se callara. Que siguiera hablando. Que se acercara. Que se fuera.

—Quería hablar contigo, —dijo, dando otro paso, y yo quería alejarme, correr tan rápido como pudiera, pero _nada_ pasó.

Estaba paralizado delante de él, y no podía encontrar mi jodida magia porque mi maldita piedra angular estaba justo delante de mí, y yo no podía hacer nada que pudiera terminar hiriéndole.

—Desde hace mucho. Quería simplemente caminar hasta ti y decirte mi nombre. Que era Jungkook, que yo era Nochu. Que estaba aquí por ti, que hice esto porque quería probarte que podía. Que me arrastré fuera de los barrios marginales por ti.

—No me debes una mierda, —dije—. Jodiste para salir de donde estabas. Dijiste que fuiste una puta. Que dormías con personas, hombres, por dinero para salir de esas cloacas. Dijiste que querías salir de ahí por mí. Si lo hiciste, entonces yo te hice hacer eso... esa cosa. Esa cosa que ningún chico debería tener que hacer. Yo te hice eso. Deja de hacerme parecer algún tipo de héroe cuando soy cualquier cosa menos eso.

—No puedes culparte de las elecciones que yo mismo hice, —gruñó.

Y entonces no pude cerrar el pico.

—Entonces tú tampoco puedes culparme por las elecciones que yo hice.

Se encogió, pero no se alejó. Podía haberlo alcanzado y tocado, si hubiera querido. Y lo quería mucho. Pero no podía.

—Debiste decírmelo, —dijo—. En el momento que lo supiste, debiste decírmelo.

—Estás con el príncipe. Te vas a casar con Yugyeom.

—Tengo el _derecho_ a _saberlo_.

Reí amargamente. —No, no lo tienes. Tú ni siquiera sabías lo que era una piedra angular antes... de esto. De todo. No es algo para ti. No es algo que necesites.

—Es todo para mí, —espetó—. No puedes decirme que no lo es. Estabas yendo a ver a Eung Soo porque no podías controlar tu magia. Jodidamente puedo ayudarte a controlar tu magia. ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir que no es para mí? ¿Qué es algo que no necesito?

—No es algo de una sola vez, —dije—. No eres solamente tú. Puede haber otros. **_Habrá otros_**. Porque tú no puedes ser lo que necesito. No puedes ser el único que ancla mi magia. Habrá otros y los encontraré y me ayudarán y yo les mostraré porque fui hecho para ellos. Les mostraré lo grande que puedo ser, porque nunca le daré a nadie una _segunda opción._ Nunca seré lo segundo mejor para alguien que amo.

— ** _Nadie más_** , —dijo roncamente—. Jimin. No puedes. No puedes…

—¿Por qué? Tengo que hacerlo. No tengo elección. Si no lo hago, no soy mejor que los Oscuros. Excepto que soy más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría? ¿Sabes lo que yo podría hacer? Jungkook. Podría destruirlo _todo_.

—No, —dijo—. Debe haber otro camino. Lo habrá. Lo encontraremos. Lo _encontraré..._

—¡No hay otro camino! —le grité.

—Siempre hay otro camino, —espetó—. No puedes simplemente rendirte.

—Tengo que hacerlo, —dije—. Tengo que renunciar a ti. Porque no hay nada para mí contigo.

—Jimin, —dijo, y dioses, odiaba como decía mi nombre. Como si yo lo fuera todo para él. Como si fuera importante. Como si yo fuera todo lo que él podría desear—.No puedes creer eso. No puedes. Solo... por favor. Podemos...

—Entonces vamos, —dije, dando un paso hacia él. Desafiándolo. Conociendo ya la respuesta—. Vámonos ahora mismo. Deja esto atrás. Rompe tu juramento. Rómpelo y ven conmigo y estaremos siempre juntos. Rómpelo.

—Jimin, —se ahogó, estirándose hacia mí en un intento suspendido—. Tú…no puedo. Mi palabra es mi honor. Soy un caballero de Verania y eso es todo lo que soy. Todo lo que tengo. Prometí a mi madre que sería _algo_. Y lo soy. Ella fue todo lo que tenía durante mucho tiempo, e hice esto por ella. Estoy haciendo esto por ella. Ella no querría... simplemente no puedo…

—¿ _Y qué pasa conmigo_? —bramé—. ¿ _Dónde coño encajo con tu honor_?

Sus dedos se retorcieron y luego él estaba acunando mi cara y diciendo _Jimin_ y _por favor_ y _te quiero_ con una voz rota que no podía soportar.

Dijo, —No tienes que hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo prometo. Lo prometo. Vuelve con nosotros. Conmigo. Solo... ven conmigo. Soy un egoísta. Lo soy. No me importa. Lo siento, _pero no me importa_. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo y simplemente estés allí conmigo. Tienes… de acuerdo. Lo sé. Lo sé. Es una mierda. Es horrible. Pero lo haré funcionar, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo hacer esto. Pensaremos algo. Sí, está Yugyeom, ¿vale? Y le entregué mi fidelidad. Pero nosotros podemos ser…

—¿Puedes oír lo que estás diciendo? —le pregunté, tratando de apartar mi cara—. ¿Puedes oír lo que me estás pidiendo que haga?

Su agarre se apretó en mi cara, sin dañar, pero sin suavidad tampoco.

—No sé qué más hacer, —dijo, sonando más miserable de lo que le había oído antes.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté de nuevo, mis ojos sin separarse de él.

Se sentía tranquilo, este momento. Y enorme. Mi piel estaba demasiado apretada, y yo me estaba rompiendo bajo ella.

Me dolía e incluso antes de que él hablara, sabía que sus palabras destrozarían todo, pero, no había nada que pudiera hacer por detenerlo.

—¿Por qué estás empujando esto? ¿Por qué te importa? ¿Qué coño quieres de mí?

Y él dijo, —¿No puedes verlo? Jimin. Jimin. Dioses. Está… allí. Está aquí.

Agarró mi mano y la posó sobre su pecho. Pude sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón bajo mis dedos.

—Está aquí. Desde la primera vez que te vi has estado conmigo. No podría haberte alejado, aunque lo hubiera intentado. Lo siento, hice un juramento. Lo hice porque pensaba que era lo correcto. Y siento no poder romperlo. Pero tienes que creerme, siempre has sido tú. _Lo prometo. Lo prometo._ —Su voz se rompió y mi mano se sacudió—. Lo prometo, porque cuando miro a las estrellas, no hay nada que desee más que a _ti_.

No podía ser culpado, entonces.

No podía ser culpado por besarle.

Porque todo se rompió dentro de mí, y yo estaba hueco y vacío.

Así que lo besé.

Avancé, y él exhaló en mi boca, una oleada más fuerte que un suspiro. Yo lo tomé mientras mis ojos revoloteaban cerrándose, mientras su barba de un día raspaba contra mi barbilla.

Había besado a gente antes. Una chica fue mi primera, cuando no estaba seguro de quien era yo. Su nombre era Mimi.

Un niño llamado Chan, en un momento de valor.

Un guardia del castillo llamado Jae-sang cuando cumplí dieciocho años y me emborraché el día de mi cumpleaños.

Fueron amables y dulces, pero nunca fueron así.

El tirón de mi labio mientras lo encerraba entre sus dientes. El deslizamiento de su lengua contra la mía, resbaladiza y cálida, mi corazón acelerándose en mi pecho.

Sus pulgares en mi mejilla, mientras se alejaba brevemente, los labios rojos y húmedos.

Luego estaba de nuevo sobre mí, uniéndonos, nuestros cuerpos se alinearon perfectamente.

Su calor se abrió camino a través de mi ropa, y yo podría haber gemido bajo. Pero él se lo tragó, nunca dejándolo escapar, un secreto entre nosotros aquí en la oscuridad, las estrellas brillando sobre nosotros.

Su aliento estaba caliente mientras besaba su camino por mi mandíbula, golpeando su lengua contra mi oído.

Mis dedos se encogieron contra su pecho, y él era todo músculo mientras inhalaba en él, humo de leña, sudor y sangre y teníamos que parar esto.

Teníamos que parar antes de que no pudiéramos detenernos.

Nunca quise hacerlo. Nunca quise que terminara. Por eso tuve que hacerlo.

Dije, —No, —mi voz como grava.

Él volvió a poner sus labios en los míos, su lengua insistente mientras me rozaba los labios. Se apartó, pero sólo lo justo, presionando su frente contra la mía.

Nuestros ojos se abrieron, y jadeamos el uno contra el otro, agarrándonos fuertemente.

Sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas hasta que sólo había un matiz de color. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, y sus labios estaban resbaladizos, y pensé salvajemente, _yo le hice eso_.

Le hice eso, y como cantó mi magia.

Cantaba porque le había dado lo que más deseaba, saboreándolo, teniéndolo.

Durante un breve y brillante momento, pensé que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Todo.

Pero se desvaneció porque sabía la verdad.

Habíamos tallado este pequeño espacio solo para él y para mí, pero en el momento en que lo dejamos ir, en el momento en que dimos un paso atrás, habría terminado y nunca lo tendríamos de nuevo.

Así que no podía ser culpado, entonces. Por sostenerlo solo un poco más.

Por pensar que esto podía ser real, que era así de fácil. Por desear, desearlo tan fuerte como nunca había deseado antes, que este momento nunca terminara porque había encontrado a alguien hecho para mí y quería mostrarle a Jungkook, porque yo estaba hecho para él.

Él graznó, —Jimin.

—Sí.

—Mi palabra es mi honor, —dijo en voz baja.

Desesperadamente. Tratando de hacerme entender.

—Lo sé. —Porque lo hacía.

—La rompería por ti. Yo…

—¿Lo harías? —Le pregunté—. ¿Lo harías realmente?

Y él vaciló.

Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. No le culpaba, no completamente.

Sabía lo que los juramentos significaban para los caballeros. Especialmente cuando se hacían a sus reyes y futuros reyes.

Un caballero en el que no se podía confiar para honrar su juramento, no podía ser un caballero. Sabía lo importante que era para él.

No podía culparlo. Yo había hecho mis propios juramentos. Mis propias promesas.

Lo entendía.

Y así lo dejé ir.

Él trató de sujetarme, trató de evitar que me alejara, pero al final, él no podía hacerlo sin herirme.

Sus manos se arrastraron fuera de mis brazos hasta que agarró mis dedos y abrió su boca para decir qué, no lo sé. Porque la cerró de nuevo y sacudió su cabeza, tirando de mis manos, tratando de acercarme.

—Nosotros bailamos, —dijo—. Tres veces la primera vez. Si hubiera sabido. Si yo pudiera haber sabido que… Jimin. Yo no...

—Estaremos bien, —dije—. Un día. Un día, todo esto se habrá desvanecido. Todo lo que sentimos justo ahora.

—No quiero que se desvanezca, —saltó de repente.

—No tenemos elección. No seré tu secreto. No te dejaré ser el mío.

—No lo será. Él entenderá. Él…

—Jungkook. Déjame ir.

—No, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No. No lo haré. No puedes hacerme esto. No puedes…

—Jungkook.

—Joder, —dijo—. Deseo…

—Lo sé.

Retiré mis manos. Él las dejó ir esta vez.

Di un paso atrás. Y otro. Y otro.

Él nunca apartó la vista.

Una vez que hubo suficiente espacio entre nosotros para que ninguno pudiera estirarse y alcanzar y tocar al otro, dije.

—Te irás. Por la mañana. Toma el Camino Viejo de vuelta a la ciudad de Lockes. Coge todos los suministros que necesites. Hay una mochila extra. No te detengas. No te retrases. No nos esperes. Ve a casa y sé feliz. Eres el Caballero Comandante. Trabajaste duro para ello. Sé orgulloso, Jungkook. Te lo has ganado. Te lo mereces. Cásate con Yugyeom. Él se preocupa por ti y tú te preocupas por él. Eso será suficiente. Para tu juramento.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó, con la voz rota.

Sonreí, aunque sentí que me temblaba. —Estaré bien. Ya lo verás. Soy Jimin de lo Salvaje. Siempre estaré bien.

Pensé que me iba a decir más, desgastarme hasta que le rogara no dejarme, besarme una vez más. Nunca dejar que se detenga.

Pero en cambio, asintió.

Curvó las manos en puños a los costados. Exhalando pesadamente. Sus hombros estaban tensos, pero no importaba.

A la luz de las estrellas, se veía hermoso, y me sentí de nuevo como ese niño pequeño, ese muchacho de quince años que lo vio por primera vez y que entendió por el sobresalto de su corazón que nada volvería a ser lo mismo de nuevo.

—Vete, —dije—. Por favor. Vete.

Y lo hizo.

Miré al cielo nocturno mientras el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció por las baldosas de piedra.

Las estrellas brillaban.


	41. Historias Del Viaje A Casa Pt. I

SE FUERON por la mañana temprano.

Les dije que tuvieran cuidado.

Yugyeom se burló y tomó la mano de Jungkook en la suya.

Jungkook asintió, pero, no me miró.

Quería decirle que no me arrepentía de nada.

Pero no lo hice.

Los observé todo el camino hasta que desaparecieron.

****

—¿POR QUÉ simplemente no volamos a casa? —preguntó Heechul—. Solo tomará unos cuantos días.

—Los humanos no viajan sobre mi espalda, —dijo Kevin—. Eso es racista.

Heechul se apagó.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunté a Kevin esa primera noche después que Yugyeom y Jungkook se fueran.

Estábamos en lo alto de la torre de nuevo. Heechul y Tiggy debajo de nosotros, mirando a través de los libros para ver si allí había algo de valor que pudiéramos tomar.

En su mayoría, era pornografía explícita, describiendo actos sexuales que hicieron ruborizar incluso a Heechul. (—¿Triple penetración? Mis dioses, tu culo quedará como la entrada de una cueva después de eso.)

—¿Sobre? —Kevin preguntó, la cola retorciéndose. Sus negras escamas parecían más luminosas a la luz de la luna.

—Venir con nosotros.

—¿Estás cuestionando a un dios? —preguntó—. Hajblo con la vergrdad, humano.

Rodé los ojos. —Sí, eso no funciona conmigo.

—Tenía que asegurarme. Fue bueno mientras duró.

—Y entonces te la comiste.

Hizo una mueca. —No fue mi mejor momento. Pero ella era una amenaza y ahora no lo es, así que, supongo que funcionó al final. Y finalmente, ella hará su camino fuera de mí. Irónico ¿no crees?

—Agh, —dije.

—En efecto.

—¿Ella era una amenaza para ti? —pregunté.

—Bueno, sí. Y para ti. Y Heechul. Y Tiggy. Dado que no nos gustan Jungkook y Yugyeom, no los contamos.

—¡Nos defendiste! —dije, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué lo harías? Soy un mago. Odias a los magos. Ni siquiera nos conoces realmente.

—¿Eres una buena persona?

—Eh. ¿Sí? La mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y Heechul y Tiggy son buenos?

—Sí. Mejores que yo, eso seguro.

—Entonces, ahí lo tienes, —dijo, como si no fuera nada.

—Eres muy extraño, —dije después de un momento.

—Los dragones lo son normalmente, —dijo.

—Pero, —vacilé, inseguro de mi lugar—. Dijiste que nunca habías conocido otros dragones.

—Nosotros somos lagartos gigantes que vuelan y exhalan fuego, —dijo—. Eso es extraño en sí mismo. Solo estoy generalizando.

—Hay otros, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, —dijo tranquilamente—. Tal vez un día los conozca.

—¿Pero no hoy?

—No hoy, belleza.

Era agradable, aunque mi corazón estaba roto. Era agradable sentarse fuera en la noche primaveral donde justo veinticuatro horas antes, había descubierto a lo que Jeon Jungkook sabía, dulce y limpio y cálido. Era agradable. Todo esto era agradable.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —le pregunté.

—Porque podía.

—¿De dónde eres?

—De muy lejos.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

—Un lugar que pueda llamar propio.

—Los dragones son frustrantes, —dije, porque podía.

—¿Lo somos? ¿Conoces muchos de ellos?

—No. Pero si te tenemos en cuenta, no es una generalización excesiva.

—He visto cosas, —dijo—. Muchas cosas diferentes. Hay tierras lejos de aquí que ni siquiera puedes soñar. He visto acantilados de hielo, tan altos que desaparecen en las nubes. He visto flores en las selvas que comen todo lo que les pasa por delante.

—He visto los corazones de los hombres, la oscuridad que hay dentro. He sido capturado por magos que no querían nada más que derramar mi sangre para hacer sus hechizos. He visto a la gente acobardarse con miedo por mi simple vista. He visto una ciudad que flota en las nubes y los seres que viven allí tienen piel translúcida y no pueden hablar porque no tienen boca. He visto un volcán estallar durante una tormenta eléctrica, ceniza en el cielo mientras la montaña explotaba. He visto muchas cosas, belleza.

—No lo entiendo, —dije.

Suspiró. —He visto muchas cosas. De todo, buenas y malas. Majestuosas y destructivas. Estrellas cayendo del cielo y un hombre cuyos tatuajes se movían a través de su piel como si estuvieran vivos antes de que tratara de arrancar uno de mis corazones de mi pecho. He visto muchas, muchas cosas. Pero nunca he visto mirar a otro de la manera que el caballero te mira.

Dije, —No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Porque no quieres creerlo o porque no quieres oírlo?

Dije, —Simplemente. No.

Él miró hacia la noche estrellada, sus escamas brillando. —Todo es tan enorme. Es asombroso recordar cómo de pequeños somos realmente.

Seguí su mirada hacia el cielo. Las estrellas eran muy brillantes esta noche.

Dijo, —Me fui para encontrar un hogar. Para encontrar un lugar que pudiera llamar propio. Para sentir seguridad por primera vez en mi vida. No creí que alguna vez lo encontraría.

—¿Y lo tienes ahora?

—¿Vas a herirme?

—No, nunca te haría daño, —hice una pausa, considerándolo—. A menos que trates de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos otra vez. Entonces, no puedo prometer nada.

Se rio. Era bajo y grave, y pensé que podría escucharlo por un largo tiempo.

—Si me meto en tus asuntos otra vez, será porque tú me has invitado.

—Entonces, nunca.

—Promesas, promesas.

—Te sientes a salvo con nosotros, —dije.

—Sí, belleza.

—¿Por qué?

—Por como tú y Heechul y Tiggy os preocupáis los unos por los otros.

—Ellos son idiotas, —dije.

—¿Si?

—Pero yo también. Encajamos. Son mis amigos.

—Me di cuenta.

—Tú eres idiota, también, —dije.

—Gracias, belleza, —dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—Lo siento, —dije.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros. —Por quien te hizo daño. No estaba bien. Nadie debería tener que pasar por eso.

—Eres un ser extraño, ¿No es así?

—Sí. Probablemente. La gente me lo dice mucho.

—Eso no es algo malo.

—La mayoría del tiempo.

—Siento haber tratado de quemarte y haber roto tu hechizo de hielo y luego haberte dado un golpe que te mandó al otro lado de un edificio.

—Era un cobertizo.

—Aun así. Me siento realmente mal por eso.

—¿Lo haces?

—Algo así. Tienes que admitir que parecía bastante machote haciéndolo, sin embargo.

Gemí. —Sí. Tú coronaste la montaña y tus alas estaban majestuosamente extendidas. Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso.

—Tú puedes extenderte conmigo cuando quieras, —dijo Kevin.

—Esto, —dije—. Agh. Y también, eso no tiene sentido. Pero, agh, por esa cosa que haces con tu lengua

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, sacudiéndola hacia mí de nuevo.

—Argh, —dije—. ¡Mis ojos!

Se rio y la risa se desvaneció en la noche y nos sentamos allí, el dragón y yo, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Traté de no pensar en Jungkook, pero era tarea imposible y una que todavía no estaba listo para aceptar. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo dolería. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo me llevaría curar mi corazón. Pensé en desear a las estrellas que el dolor desapareciera, pero no pude.

Aún no.

—Él no te merece, —Kevin dijo ferozmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Cerré mis ojos. —Ya.

—Heechul me dijo. Lo que es una piedra angular. Él no merece el título y no te merece a ti. —Sonaba resuelto. Más de lo que yo podría ser.

—Un día te creeré, —dije.

Lo sentí enrollar su cola alrededor de mí. Esperé el momento en que se convertiría en inapropiado, pero nunca llegó. La rodeó y me acercó. Su piel, sus escamas estaban calientes al tacto. Casi se sentía seguro.

—Y un día, —dijo tranquilamente—, tal vez podré estar allí para decirte te lo dije.

Eran vacilantes, sus palabras. Como si temiera el rechazo.

Así que dije, —Sí. Creo que podría ser.

Pude oír su sonrisa. —Háblame de tu ciudad, entonces, —dijo—. ¿Hay personas que harían una secta por mí?

Y así le hablé en la noche, contándole sobre la ciudad de Lockes. Sobre las calles y callejones. Sobre los mercados y los tugurios. De un buen rey. De mis buenos padres. De mi hermano-tío-padre Ji-Cheol. Me quedé dormido en medio de la descripción de cómo el sol golpea las paredes del castillo, y soñé con mi hogar.

***

—NO PUEDO dejarlo todo, —Kevin me gruñó al día siguiente—. Estas son todas mis cosas.

—No podemos llevar cientos de kilos de oro y joyas, —le recordé—. O miles de libros. O tu colección completamente aleatoria de cuarenta y siete escobas por las que ni siquiera quiero preguntar. Kevin, seré honesto contigo. Creo que tienes un problema.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿Qué problema?

—Eres un acaparador.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? Soy un dragón.

—No, pero, como que, realmente acumulas.

—¡Me gustan las cosas bonitas y brillantes!

—Las escobas no son bonitas o brillantes.

—¡Calla la puta boca! —Kevin estalló.

—Oh chico, —Heechul dijo—. Esto se está poniendo incómodo.

—Me gustan las escobas, —Tiggy dijo—. ¿Cogeremos escobas?

—Sin escobas, —le dije a Tiggy.

Sus hombros se desplomaron. —Tiggy nunca consigue nada, —murmuró.

—Oh, dioses, —dije—. Eres como lo más triste que he visto. Maldita sea, Tiggy. Puedes coger una escoba

—Siete escobas, —dijo.

—Tres.

—Dos, —contrarrestó.

—No creo que lo estés haciendo bien, —dijo Heechul con cariño.

—Una, —gritó—. ¡Una escoba! —chilló y corrió hacia las escobas.

—¿Ves? —le dije a Kevin—. Compromiso.

—De acuerdo, —Kevin dijo—. Aquí está mi compromiso. Cogeré todas mis cosas y no te quemaré la cara.

—No te puedes comprometer con violencia.

—Soy dragón, —dijo—. Puedo hacer prácticamente todo lo que quiera.

—No podemos llevar todo esto con nosotros, —dije.

—Puedo hacer muchos viajes, —dijo—. Volaré de ida y vuelta mientras Ustedes, chicos, camináis de vuelta al castillo.

—Oh, —dije, suspirando más fuerte de lo que la situación requería—.Supongo que estas cosas son importantes, especialmente si estás dispuesto a dejar a Heechul desprotegido todo el camino. Con todos los peligros. Y los asesinos.

—¿Qué? —Heechul dijo.

—¿Los asesinos? —Kevin susurró.

—Los asesinos, —susurré de vuelta.

Kevin jadeó y llevó sus garras delanteras hacia su pecho. —¡Nunca lo dejaré desprotegido! Especialmente no con los asesinos. Tú, señor, ¡eres un villano por incluso sugerir eso! Él es mi fuego, la razón por la que mi corazón late, el…

—Te odio muchísimo, Jimin, —Heechul murmuró.

—…aire que llena mis pulmones, el sol que asciende en la mañana, la luna que asciende en la noche, la razón por la que hay pájaros en el cielo y flores en el campo..

—No deberías haber dejado esa pila de piedras cerca de mi cabeza, hijo de puta, —le susurré a Heechul—. Venganza, estilo salvaje.

—…la forma en que la luz se refracta en la superficie del rio, ¡la razón por la que las hojas doradas caen de los árboles! Él es responsable de la suave brisa de primavera y la hermosura penetrante del invierno..

—Ya, —dije—. No creo que haya hecho nada de eso.

—Todo, —Heechul dijo—. He hecho todo eso. Penetrante invierno y hojas de luna o lo que sea. Soy bastante increíble.

—Así que no puedes dejarle desprotegido, —dije—. Alguien podría raptarlo y hacerlo bailar en un cabaret.

—Espera, espera, —Heechul dijo—. Nunca dijiste que habría un cabaret involucrado. ¿Cómo de grande es el presupuesto de producción? ¿Qué porcentaje dirías que podré tener en la dirección del show?

—Mínimo, —dije siniestramente—. Para ambos.

Heechul se volvió hacia Kevin. —Mejor ni siquiera consideres dejarme para ser secuestrado en alguna producción barata de escuela secundaria o en un show sexual. Te juro por todo lo que tengo, que nunca tendrás una muestra de toda la mercancía de Heechul porque la panadería estará cerrada, y chica, déjame decirte. Mis cupcakes son deliciosos, —lamió sus labios obscenamente.

—Marcado de por vida, —jadeé—. Esta fue una muy mala idea.

—¿Cupcake? —Kevin preguntó.

—Delicioso, —Heechul ronroneó.

—Pero… pero… —Kevin escupió—. Mis cosas.

—Volveremos a por ellas, —dije, tratando de sacar la imagen de Heechul como un gran pastel horneado fuera de mi cabeza—. Finalmente.

—O, —Kevin dijo—, puedo llevar a Heechul conmigo y hacer viajes de vuelta

—Heechul no vuela, —dijo Heechul, una estela de brillo a su alrededor—. No hagas a Heechul mostrarte lo que pasa.

—Todas mis cosas, —Kevin dijo tristemente, frotando sus garras sobre sus tesoros—. Todas mis hermosas, preciosas cosas.

—Volveremos, —dije, atreviéndome a alcanzar y tocar su pierna—. Lo prometo.

—¿Pero qué pasa si alguien las roba?

—¿Quieres decir como lo hiciste tú? —pregunté.

—Sí, —dijo, completamente ignorante—. Exactamente así.

—No lo harán, —dije—. Tú eres un dios, ¿recuerdas? No se atreverán. Tú te los comerías.

—Porque ejste es vuestgro dios hablando…

—Seguro, —dije—. Porque no.

—Vale, —finalmente refunfuñó—. Pero si a alguien se le ocurre incluso pensar en tocar mi tesoro, los encontraré y los encenderé con fuego y a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos…

—Esto va a ir tan bien, —suspiré.

—…y a los hijos de los hijos de sus hijos…


	42. Historias Del Viaje A Casa Pt. II

PENSÉ en marcharnos el día siguiente. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que fuéramos a alcanzar a Jungkook y Yugyeom.

Así que lo retrasé.

Dije que no estaba lo bastante listo para marcharme todavía.

Dije que Kevin necesitaba más tiempo para decir adiós a sus posesiones.

Dije que Heechul necesitaba más tiempo para descansar sus muslos.

Dije que Tiggy necesitaba más tiempo para recobrarse de haber asolado Tarker Mills.

Ellos sabían lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero no me lo echaron en cara.

—Seguro, Jimin, —dijeron.

—De acuerdo, Jimin, —dijeron.

Y así, esperamos.

  
***

Y EN LA SÉPTIMA mañana después de que Jungkook y Yugyeom se fueran, nosotros estábamos delante de la torre: un dragón, un unicornio sin cuerno, un medio-gigante, y un aprendiz de mago con el corazón roto que todavía era un patea-culos pero súper triste por culpa de niñatos estúpidos y sus jodidas caras.

—¡Y dejemos que la aventura comience! —dije, tratando de sonar jubiloso.

—Hurra, —Heechul dijo.

Él no sonaba jubiloso.

—Cuantas escobas, —Tiggy dijo, llevando una escoba.

—Esto apesta, —Kevin murmuró, mirando con desamparo hacia su torre—.Las cosas que hago por amor.

—Lujuria, —Heechul dijo.

Y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al Castillo Lockes y hacia un futuro incierto.

Hacia lo desconocido. Hacia la angustia y…

—Mierda, —Heechul dijo—. Olvidé mis bufandas.

—Heechul, —dije rechinando los dientes.

—¿Qué? —dijo, sonando a la defensiva—. Sabes que no puedo ir a ningún sitio sin mis bufandas. ¿Qué hay de la violación del viento?

—¿Por qué has sacado tus bufandas?

—Esto…

—Estábamos tratando de ver cuáles podrían ser usadas para atarlo, —dijo Kevin.—Para cosas sexuales. Spoiler: todas ellas.

—Oh, mis dioses, —lo silencié—. Para. Ve a por tus jodidas bufandas.

—¡Yo iré! —Kevin exclamó alegremente, dándose la vuelta de inmediato.

—Tú, quédate dónde estás, —le salté—. Solo quieres volver y mirar tus tesoros.

Kevin hizo un mohín y se negó a mirarme.

—Tiggy, —dije, tratando de mantener mi voz modulada—. ¿Puedes ir a coger las bufandas de Heechul? Por favor.

—¿Cojo mi escoba?

—Sí. Puedes coger tu escoba.

—Cojo mi escoba, —dijo.

_Seis minutos más tarde._

—Y LA AVENTURA comienza, —dije y di un paso.

—Tiggy, —Heechul dijo—. Tiggy, querido. ¿Empaquetaste tus pijamas?

Tiggy bajó la cabeza. —No. Olvidé.

—Por el amor del jodido…

—No es necesario ese tipo de lenguaje, —Heechul resopló—. Es impropio de una dama de tu condición social.

—¡Gaaaaah!

—¡Yo los cogeré! —Kevin dijo mientras pisoteaba hacia la torre.

_Tres horas y cuarenta y seis minutos más tarde._

—… PERO SON todas mis cosas. ¡No lo entiendes!

—Dejaré tu culo aquí, —amenacé.

—Jimin solo está disgustado porque él no tiene…

—Heechul, tú no quieres terminar esa oración.

—…bufandas o escobas o montañas de oro, —Heechul finalizó de todas formas—¿Qué? Te lo dije. No eres intimidante. He dormido cerca de ti mientras tenías sueños húmedos. Ese tipo de cosas quita cualquier miedo que tú pudiste haber engendrado en mí. Especialmente cuando sonaba como si estuvieras murmurando sobre ser asado.

— _De verdad_ , —Kevin dijo jubiloso—. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar alguna forma…

—¡ _Y LA AVENTURA COMIENZA_! —Bramé.

Estaban callados mientras caminábamos fuera del valle. Se sentía bien.

Entonces, —Así que, Kevin. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al veo-veo?

—No, mi dulce amorcito. Pero supongo que interpretamos espías, vamos a peligrosas misiones, hasta que nos crucemos el uno con el otro, sexualmente.

Este iba a ser el viaje más largo de mi vida.

_Quinto día en el camino_

—¿QUÉ QUIERES decir con que _todo el mundo lo sabía_? —dije con incredulidad.

—Exactamente eso, —Heechul dijo—. Todo el mundo sabía que estabas enamorado de Jungkook y que Jungkook estaba enamorado de ti. Todos, Jimin. Todo el mundo, literalmente.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Y él no me ama. —Era más fácil convencerme a mí mismo de eso que conocer la verdad.

—Ustedes dos no podían haber sido más obvios si hubieras hecho carteles y te los hubieras colgado alrededor del cuello diciendo _tengo su corazón para siempre._

—Mamá no lo sabía.

—Sí lo hacía.

—Papá no lo sabía.

—Ah. Sí. Lo sabía.

—Kevin no lo sabía.

—Sí lo sabía. Tú suspirabas cuando él estaba cabalgando a Heechul. Como, un suspiro totalmente soñador.

—Jimin, —Heechul dijo—. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Extraños. Magos Oscuros. Hadas gay. Drag Queens. Bardos. Elfos. Ciudadanos. Sectas. Todo el mundo.

—Seré sinceró, —dije—. Esto es bastante embarazoso. ¿Y además? Muchos comentarios tienen más sentido ahora. Realmente necesito ser más consciente de mi alrededor.

Y entonces caminé directo a una gran roca.

—Oh, cariño, —Heechul no perdió el ritmo—. Era embarazoso para todos.

_La novena noche_

—SOLO NO LO entiennndo, ¿saabess? —arrastré las palabras. Cogí y apuré el resto de mi vino. La taberna estaba ruidosa a nuestro alrededor

—Tú quieres estar con alguien, ¿así que por que simplemente no estar con ese alguien? Quiero decir, en serio. ¿Verdad? Vamos. Solo. Solo estar ¿ya sabes? Quiero decir, hay una manera de hacer estás cosas. Juntos. Yo ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿sabess?

—Y entonces el maíz nos dijo la verdad y era como... solo. Allí, hombre. Yo estaba justo. Allí. No ssé. Rellénalo, tabernero. Sí, te estoy hablando a ti. ¡Muy bien! ¡ja, ja! No, no seas rácano. Lleeenaloo del toodo. Eso está bien. Deja la cuenta fluyendo.

— O abierta, como sea. Las palabras son difíciles. Este vino es bueno. ¡Vino! _¡Entra en mi boca, vino_! Estoy bebiendo y quejándome. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Oh, correcto.

—¿Ya sabes? Así que él era todo, como, _te amo, bebé, pero prometí mi polla al jodido, puto príncipe._ Y eso fue todo, como, _despierta, chica, cállate. Ni siquiera te necesito. Tengo esto. Soy mi propio hombre. ¿Sabes?_ Y él era todo, como, _pero, bebé. Tú me haces sentir vivo. No soy galante o inoculado. Intubado. Inmoculado._

— _Pero, bebé. Yo no soy impresionante o alucinante sin ti._ Y eso fue todo, como, _despierta, chica, cállate_. ¿Ya sabes? No sé. Y ahora estamos volviendo al castillo y ellos se cansarán. Y yo tendré que estar allí.

—¿Quién... quién _hace_ eso? ¿Sabes? Como. ¿Quién _hace_ eso? Los imbéciles hacen eso, eso son. Imbéciles. Y yo tengo que estar en la boda, ¿sabes? Ellos serán todo felicidad y estupidez y yo estaré… ¡mierda santa, amo esta canción! ¡Ponla más alta! ¡PONLA MÁS ALTA! Síi, ¡yuujú!

—¿No tienes ganas de bailar? Yo sí. No como un _vals_ porque eso sería _simplemente_ estúpido. Incluso si fueron solo tres veces, ¿sabes? Bailar tres veces con una sola persona no significa nada. Lo hice dos veces con Chanyeol y él tenía esas orejas que eran simplemente, ¿ya sabes?

—Y así que qué pasa si accidentalmente le hiciera una paja. Así que. Qué. Apuesto que haría buenas pajas. No tengo ninguna queja de las pajas que yo me hago. De hecho, llegaría tan lejos como para decir que soy malditamente bueno, ¿sabes? La cantidad justa de agarre y todo eso. ¿Y cuándo termino? ¿Sabes lo que hago cuando termino? Me doy las gracias porque soy un amante muy considerado, ¿vale?

—¿Sabes? Soy muy amable cuando termino. Me digo a mí mismo como de estupendo fue para mí. ¿Verdad? ¡Taberneero! Taber. Nero. Llénalo. Mejor déjame la botella. Será más fácil. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí, correcto. Así que ni siquiera quería ir a la malditajodidaputa reunión del club de fans de Jodido Jeon Imbécil Jungkook para estar con él, ¿sabes? Fui porque estaba simplemente comprobando, para estar seguro de que no había espías o lo que fuera. Nadie para infiltrarse en el castillo o lo que sea.

—Ji Eun, hombre. Ji Eun se infiltraría en el castillo, ¿sabes? Porque ella es solo... dioses. Ella piensa que mis muffins son secos como mi corter... conter. Tan secos como mi _consternación_. O lo que sea. Mis muffins no son jodidamente secos, Ji Eun. ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que la digo a ella y ella es todo como. Como, _ChimChim._ Ella dice.

—Ella va, ChimChim. Me vuelves loca porque tú eres todo ingenioso y alucinante y tan jodidamente guay y yo no porque soy una perra adolescente que quiere jugar con el pito de Jungkook. O lo que sea. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir. ¿Quién hace eso? ¿Verdad? ¿Quién hace eso? Lo siento. Lo siento. Hombre. Lo siento. ¿Cuál era tu nombre de nuevo?

LA ANCIANA con la que estaba hablando me miró fijamente. —Eh. Solo te sentaste aquí y empezaste a hablar y nunca me preguntaste mi nombre.

—Oh. Eso es genial. O como sea. Tu nombre no es Jungkook ¿no es así? Porque eso jodidamente apestaría.

—No. Eh mi nombre es. Eh. ¿Haneul?

—¡Haneul! Han. Eul. Hey. ¡Hey, tabernero! Trae a mi amiga Haneul otra bebida, ¿quieres? Ella. Ella es mi amiga, ¿sabes?

—Oh, mis diosas, —Haneul susurró.

—Es fantástico, —le dije gritando—. Ellos me conocen. Vengo aquí todo el tiempo,—me incliné sobre ella y susurré—. Nunca he estado aquí antes. No tienen ni idea de quién soy, —y luego la hice un guiño.

—Dioses, —dije, tratando de que mis ojos no se cruzaran—. Eres bonita para ser una mujer que es más mayor y una señora. Como una sexy abuelita. Tú. Quieres. ¿Te gustaría ir? No sé. A jugar a las cartas, o algo. Como hacer una trenza y esa mierda. No sé. ¿Ya sabes?

—No, —Haneul dijo—. No. Solo quiero comer mi cena, pero tú estás apoyado en ella con tus codos.

—¡Oh no! Oh, mis dioses. Haneul. Haneul. Lo siento tanto. Estoy tan... ¿estás comiendo pasta?

—Lo estaba. Estaba. ¿Intentando?

—¿Y mis codos están en ella?

—¿Sí?

—Así que. ¿Cómo los llamarías... codorrones?

—No. Esto. Son… ¿espaguetis? Así que. Serían. ¿Codo... espaguetis?

—Eso no es nada, —le dije—. Codo espaguetis. Qué es eso. Dioses, eres tan extraña. Voy a ir a dormir. Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Adiós. Y luego caí como un tronco.

***

_La décima mañana._

—OH MIS DIOSES, —gemí mientras arrastraba mis pies por el camino—. Mátenme ahora. O maten al sol. No me importa cuál.

—Alguien aprendió una lección la noche pasada, —dijo Heechul, sonando demasiado entusiasmado mientras obviamente me estaba muriendo.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que se despertara en un plato de espaguetis?—Kevin preguntó. Como un imbécil.

—¡Cara espagueti! —Tiggy gritó—. Mago Cara Espagueti.

—Él le ha puesto mayúsculas, —dijo Heechul—. Ahora es para siempre.

—Eso es una regla estúpida de cojones, —me quejé.

_La decimotercera noche._

—ASI QUE, —Heechul dijo—. Kevin y yo. Necesitamos ir al bosque. Por. Comida.

Los miré fijamente a ambos. —Por comida.

—Como. Bayas. O algo.

—Bayas, —repetí.

—Sí, —Kevin dijo—. Así tendremos frutas para desayunar.

—Bayas.

—Bayas silvestres, —Heechul dijo—. Del bosque.

—Bien, —dije—. Haré la primera guardia. No tarden demasiado.

Una hora más tarde, las cosas se pusieron desagradables.

Estaba tumbado junto al fuego escuchando a Tiggy roncar a mi lado y observando las estrellas sobre mí, cuando lo escuché haciendo eco a través de los árboles.

Al principio, pensé que sonaba como un fantasma comiéndose un gato salvaje.

Y luego pensé que debía haber monos peleándose con peladas y húmedas naranjas.

Pero entonces oí, —OOOOH, KEVIN. OH. MIS. PUTOS. DIOSES. ¿CÓMO DE LARGA ES TU LENGUA?

Y dije, —No. No, no, nooo.

—OH, MI AMOR, SABES COMO LA MEJOR AMBROSIA. QUIERO BEBERTE ENTERO POR LA GARGANTA.

Vomité un poco en la boca.

—¿CÓMO PUEDES CURVARLA DE ESA MANERA?

—HEECHUL. HEECHUL. TÚ ME HACES SENTIR VIVO Y QUIERO HACERLE COSAS A TU ANO.

—Por favor, que esto solo sea una pesadilla, —susurré—. Se los ruego.

—PUEDES HACERLE CUALQUIER COSA A MI ANO.

—¿QUIEN A SIDO UN UNICORNIO MALO? ¿HAS SIDO UN UNICORNIO MALO?

—Por favor, di no, —dije—. Por favor, di no.

—SÍ. SÍI. HE SIDO UN UNICORNIO MUY MALO.

—¿Por quéeee? —gemí mientras me ponía la manta sobre la cabeza.

—LOS UNICORNIOS MALOS SON CASTIGADOS. ¿SABÍAS ESO?

—¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, LO SABÍA!

—SÍ, ¿QUÉ?

—¿EH? SÍ, QUÉ ¿QUÉ?

—NO. SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE DECIR SÍ, SEÑOR.

—OH. ¿REALMENTE ESTAMOS YENDO ALLÍ?

—No vayas allí, —murmuré meciéndome hacia delante y atrás—. No vayas allí.

—BUENO, SI, SI HAS SIDO UN UNICORNIO MALO. ESAS SON LAS REGLAS.

—¿CUÁLES REGLAS?

—LAS REGLAS DE KEVIN PARA UNA FOLLADA DE CAMPEONATO.

—Él no debería seguir esas reglas, —le dije a un dormido Tiggy.

—OH. DE ACUERDO. SUPONGO QUE PUEDO HACER ESO. HA PASADO UN TIEMPO. MI PALABRA SEGURA ES MURIEL. MI PALABRA PARA DAME UN RESPIRO ES FONDUE. MI PALABRA PARA SEGUIR LA MARCHA PORQUE TODO ESTÁ INCREIBLE ES JIMIN.

—Oh, ¡vamos! —dije con las manos en la cara.

Los monos reanudaron su batalla de naranjas mojadas con los gatos salvajes comiendo fantasmas.

—¿QUIÉN ES MI UNICORNIO MALO?

—YO LO SOY, SEÑOR. YO SOY TU UNICORNIO MALO. NALGUEAME CON TU BOCA.

—¿ESTÁ BIEN ESTO? ¿SE SIENTE BIEN?

—JIMIN. JIIIIMIIIIN. ESTOY TAN JIMIN AHORA MISMO.

—Esto no está bien, —grité—. Nada de esto está bien.

Tiggy continuó roncando.

—TÚ, UNICORNIO TRAVIESO. VOY A TENER QUE ENSEÑARTE UNA LECCIÓN DE RESPETO.

—HAZME RESPETARTE MUY DURO. JIMIN, ESTOY. JIMINJIMINJIMINJIMIN. ESTOY… ¿QUÉ ES ESO? ¿ESO ES TU PENE? JODIDA MADRE DE LOS DIOSES. NO SE SI ESO VA A ENCAJAR EN MI.

—¡Cursis pollas y candeleros y todo lo que necesites! —traté de cantar. Pero me salió la voz rota y sonaba como si estuviera agonizando. Porque lo estaba.

—OH, GRACIAS, MI CORAZÓN. SIEMPRE ES REAFIRMANTE CUANDO ALGUIEN TE DICE QUE TU POLLA ES MÁS GRANDE QUE NADA QUE HAYA VISTO ANTES.

—ESTO. NO DIJE TANTO COMO ESO. SEÑOR. OOOOH. NO SÉ COMO PUEDES HACER ESO. ESTOY JODIDAMENTE JIMIN AHORA. ESTOY MAS JIMIN DE LO QUE NUNCA HE ESTADO. JIMINEAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, TÚ, SUCIO BASTARDO.

Eso siguió durante otras cuatro horas.

_La decimocuarta mañana._

—¿BAYAS? —TIGGY preguntó mientras miraba su avena.

—No pudimos encontrar ninguna, —Heechul dijo.

—Buscamos largo y duro, —dijo Kevin—. Muy largo y muy duro.

Dejé salir un gemido porque ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

—¿Jimin? —Heechul preguntó—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves... sudoroso.

—He oído cosas, —susurré, apretando mis manos en mi pecho—. He oído cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas, —jadeé.

—Oh, —Heechul dijo, compartiendo una mirada cariñosa con Kevin—. Ya veo lo que es.

—¿Jimin? —Kevin dijo—. Deberíamos hablar sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo, colega?

—No, —dije—. Nunca.

—Jimin, —Heechul dijo con delicadeza—. Ya sabes, cuando un dragón ama a un unicornio, ellos tienen un abrazo especial que hacen en el bosque.

—Y a veces, —Kevin dijo, frotando mi espalda con sus garras—. Al dragón el gusta lamer el culo del unicornio hasta qué….

Salí corriendo, gritando como un loco, por el camino.

***

_El decimonoveno día._

—Y UNA COSA MÁS, —dije mientras caminábamos por el Camino Viejo—. Ni siquiera me importa tanto él, de todos modos.

—Aja —dijo Heechul.

—¿Verdad? No es como si realmente hubiera desarrollado sentimientos reales por él o cualquier otra cosa. Era sólo un enamoramiento que puedo superar fácilmente. No importaba. Nunca significó nada.

—Correcto, —Heechul dijo—. Superado. Como has estado diciendo. Por las últimas tres horas.

—Porque no necesito un hombre que me defina, —dije—. Soy un mago fuerte e independiente. Yo seré mi propia piedra angular.

—No necesitas ningún hombre, —dijo Tiggy.

—Exactamente, —dije—. No lo hago. Tengo a mis chicos conmigo, y vamos a tener aventuras y hacer mierdas genial como luchar contra Mantícoras y descubrir cuevas y comer asquerosos manjares regionales. Porque soy joven e indeciso y lleno de magia.

—Jimin, —Heechul dijo amablemente—. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Realmente lo hago. Pero déjame darte algún consejo desde la perspectiva de alguien en una relación a largo plazo.

—Llevan juntos _cinco días._

—Y eso son cinco días más que tú.

—Hey, colega, —Kevin dijo—. ¿Escúchalo, de acuerdo? Ambos queremos estar seguros de que no tomas una decisión precipitada.

—No lo hago. Estoy grandecito y cada decisión que hago es la correcta porque la hago basándome en las sensaciones de mi pecho y mi cerebro.

—Chiquillos, —Heechul dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Quieren crecer tan rápido.

—¿Recuerdas cuando era más joven? —Kevin dijo con una sonrisita cálida— Él estaba en mi torre y continuaba diciendo cosas como: no puedes coger ninguna de tus cosas que son obviamente importantes para ti, porqué lo que yo digo va a misa y soy un gigantesco loco-hijo-de-puta.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca dije eso, —le dije, pero él me ignoró—¡Y estuvimos en tu torre hace dos semanas!

—Bastante pronto, él va a querer ir por cuenta propia, —dijo Heechul, sonando disgustado—. Oh, Kevin. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando él esté listo para dejarnos?

—¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo?

—Shhh, —Kevin le dijo a Heechul, frotando sus hocicos juntos—. Está bien, has sido una buena madre para él. Ya lo verás. El hará cosas buenas. Y si no las hace, nosotros estaremos allí para recomponer las piezas porque eso es lo que hacen los padres.

Heechul comenzó a llorar y empujó su cara contra la mía. —Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, sorbiendo fuertemente en mi oído—. Sigue a tu corazón porque un día, te conducirá a tu hogar. Has sido un muy buen hijo.

—Tíos, ¿están colocados? —les pregunté—. Como, ¿súper-jodidamente colocados?

Heechul comenzó a llorar en serio mientras Kevin gruñía bajo y lamía el lado de mi cara.

—¡Tiggy! —grité—. ¡Ayúdame! Se están volviendo locos. ¡Sálvame!

Tiggy parecía en conflicto mientras Heechul se sorbía los mocos en mi oído y Kevin acariciaba su espalda y le murmuraba cosas relajantes.

—¿Nosotros tristes? —preguntó Tiggy.

—No…

—Sí, —Heechul aulló—. Jimin está creciendo y va a salir y tendrá orgías y se drogará y _todo será culpa mía._

Entonces Tiggy empezó a llorar y a abrazarme, rogándome que no tuviera orgías ni tomara drogas. —No, Jimin, —dijo, secándose la cara en mí—. No setas alucinógenas y gang bangs.

Las personas en el Camino Viejo nos pasaban de largo y nos rodeaban lo más que podían, no importaba lo mucho que les suplicara que me rescataran.


	43. Historias Del Viaje A Casa Pt. III

_La vigesimotercera mañana._

ESTABA a una buena distancia en el Bosque Oscuro tratando de encontrar un lugar de escape donde no fuera capaz de escuchar a Heechul y Kevin hablando de cómo estaban planeando adoptar al menos a cuatro Pomerania.

Pensé había encontrado el árbol perfecto y lo estaba considerando seriamente para hacerme una paja después de haber hecho pis, cuando sucedió.

—Aja, —el Mago Oscuro gritó mientras saltaba de detrás de un árbol—.Apuesto a que no estabas esperando verme.

—Eh, —dije—. No sé quién eres —Allí se fue mi erección. Dioses. ¿Era demasiado pedir un poco de tiempo para Jimin?

El Mago Oscuro parecía un poco ofendido. —¿En serio?

—Lo siento, —dije—. Todos me parecen iguales.

—Maleducado, —dijo—. Eso es racista.

—Esto. No, no lo es. Tú y yo somos de la misma raza. Si fueras a montar un unicornio, eso sería racista.

—¿Cómo es eso racista? —preguntó.

—Porque es malo, —expliqué.

—Pero eso no es ni siquiera la base para… —Se cortó y tomó un profundo aliento—.¿Sabes qué? No. He oído hablar de ti. Empiezas a hablar y todo el mundo se confunde y la gente comienza a querer tener sexo contigo y convertirse en tumbonas.

Suspiré. —Se suponía que eran sillas de jardín. Y creo que las historias sobre mí son bastante exageradas.

—¿Así que, has vencido o no has vencido a cuatro de mis hermanos en la ciudad de Lockes?

—Oh. Bueno. Esa parte es verdad.

—¿Y enviaste o no enviaste una manada de gecos de fuego detrás de dos más de mis hermanos?

—Sí. Ese fui yo.

—¿Y mataste o no mataste a Lartin, Hoja Oscura?

—No, —dije—. No lo hice.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—No lo maté.

—Lo hiciste, —insistió.

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

—Mi mejor amigo medio gigante.

—Oh, —dijo—. Bueno, es lo mismo.

—Más o menos, supongo.

—Mi nombre es….

—No me importa, —dije.

Él me taladró con la mirada. —No seas maleducado.

Suspiré. —Lo siento. Adelante.

—Mi nombre es Wan, el Cazador Oscuro, —dijo, cuadrando sus hombros.

Esperé.

Él me miró, claramente esperando mi reacción.

Esperé un poco más.

—Entonces, —dijo—, ese nombre debería haber inspirado miedo en ti. No pareces demasiado atemorizado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé quién eres, —y no lo sabía.

Nunca lo había visto antes u oído su nombre. Pensé que él era probablemente unos cuantos años mayor que yo. Era atractivo, de una manera diabólica, su barba oscura perfectamente recortada, ningún pelo fuera de su lugar.

Tenía tatuajes en sus brazos y reconocí las marcas oscuras, significando que él era de un nivel más alto que los otros Oscuros que había encarado. Eso estaba bien conmigo.

—¿En serio? —dijo—. ¿Nunca has oído de mí?

—Nop

—Eso apesta, —dijo—. Pensé que me estaba haciendo un nombre de verdad.

—Eh. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Wan rodó los ojos. —Por supuesto dirías algo como eso. Todo el mundo sabe quién eres.

—Eso no es culpa mía, —dije—. Mi mamá dice que es por mi cara.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Supongo que tengo una de esas caras.

—¿Así que estás diciendo que mi cara no es lo suficientemente buena?

—No, —dije—. Eres realmente guapo.

Y lo era. Muy mal que fuera malvado.

Se ruborizó. —Cállate. No, no lo soy.

—Sí, lo eres. Me gusta tu barba. Está muy... cuidada.

—Gracias, —dijo, acicalándose un poco—. La hago crecer yo mismo. —Luego hizo una mueca—. Guau, eso ha sonado inapropiado.

—Fue bastante inapropiado, —añadí—. Adorable, sin embargo.

—Bueno. Esto ha sido simplemente encantador. Tal vez podríamos.. —Cerró los ojos. Tomó aliento. Volvió a abrir los ojos—. ¿Cómo coño haces eso?

—Sí. Realmente no lo sé. Extraño, ¿verdad?

—Las personas me temen, —dijo.

—Yo no.

—La mayoría.

—Oh, —dije—. Eso es genial. Entonces, ¿vas a hacer el monólogo?

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —Monólogo.

—Los villanos tienden a retrasmitirme sus planes y razones cuando me capturan.

—No te he capturado todavía.

—Buen punto, —dije—. ¿Vas a intentarlo?

—Lartin era mi amigo, —dijo, con los dedos crispados. Podía sentir su magia reuniéndose.

—¿De verdad? —dije, arqueando una ceja—. Ese tipo, hombre. ¿Cuál era su trato? Todos Ustedes, los Oscuros, parecen estar en su mierda.

—Él era agradable, pero le gustaba abrazar durante demasiado tiempo antes de que sus manos empezaran a vagar, —dijo Wan—. Fue uno de los primeros Oscuros. Su padre no….

—¡Oh, no!

—¿Qué?

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me importa. ¿Has terminado ya? Dijiste que no ibas a hacer un monólogo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Sigue siendo un monólogo cuando lo haces en nombre de otra persona,—expliqué.

—¿Cómo es que nadie te ha matado todavía? —preguntó. Pareciendo incrédulo—. Solo te conozco desde hace cinco minutos y ya quiero asesinarte.

—Maleducado, —dije—. No mientas. Tú quieres algo de esto.

Se ruborizó de nuevo.

—Ja, —dije—. No, gracias.

—Sinceramente, —dijo—. Todo lo que haces es hablar. No veo cuál es el drama. Tú puede que no me conozcas, pero tengo el respaldo de los Magos Oscuros de los Bosques Oscuros. Los que me conocen temen mi nombre. Soy un cazador, y tú eres la presa. Tu cabeza será mía.

—Yo soy la presa y tú eres el cazador, —me burlé—. Dioses. Eso es simplemente espantoso.

—¡Hey! —Wan dijo—. Eso es maleducado. Me estoy esforzando aquí.

—Bueno, sí. Pero eso es tan cliché.

—No se juega con los clásicos, supongo.

—Los Oscuros, ¿correcto? —dije—. ¿Eso es lo que tienes?

—Sí, —dijo, sus ojos destellando.

—Supongo que yo tengo… —dije, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué?

—Un dragón, —espeté y dije—, ¡Kevin _! ¡Ahora!_

Sonreí y me preparé para mis amigos (que obviamente estaban escuchando y esperando a que diera un nuevo e impresionante eslogan que hice como un jefe) para estallar a través de los árboles y unirnos contra el Oscuro. Kevin rugiría y dispararía fuego entre sus dientes. Tiggy golpearía con sus puños y Heechul brillaría con mucha jodida brillantina. Iba a ser impresionante.

Y entonces, por supuesto, no pasó nada.

Wan me miraba cautelosamente. —¿Qué?

—Mis disculpas, —dije—. Probablemente es solo un retraso. Dales un minuto.

Les dimos un minuto. Todavía nada.

—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo, —sugerí.

—¿Intentar, qué?

—La cosa de que tengo un dragón, —dije—. Esta vez funcionará.

—Tú tienes un dragón, —Wan dijo, sonando dudoso.

—Sí, —dije—. Bueno, algo así. Creo que él está intentando ser mi padre ahora, lo cual es extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, ¿vale? —miré sobre mi hombro. Absolutamente nada—. Así que, bla, bla, bla. Supongo que tengo. ¡UN DRAGÓN!

Mi voz hizo eco en los árboles.

Nada.

—¿De verdad? —murmuré—. Dioses. Esos imbéciles, —miré de nuevo a Wan—.Aguanta un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Si no vienen, podemos batirnos en un duelo a muerte o lo que sea.

—Eres muy extraño, —dijo.

Sonreí. —Gracias, —Luego—, ¡KEVIN!

—¿Sí? —finalmente contestó a través de los árboles.

—Puedes venir aquí, ¿Por favor?

—Estoy algo ocupado, colega.

—¡Yo no soy tu colega porque tú ni siquiera eres mi verdadero padre!

—Jimin, —Heechul gritó—. Eso fue mezquino. Di que lo sientes.

—¡No!

—No me hagas ir allí, —Heechul advirtió.

—Heechul, está bien, —Kevin dijo—. Él solo necesita tiempo para ajustarse.

—Lo siento por eso, —le dije a Wan—. Ellos llevan una relación monógama desde hace nueve días y aparentemente, dos criaturas mágicas juntas como que de repente empiezan a actuar como albatros lesbianas y parejas de por vida o algo así.

—Albatros lesbianas, —Wan repitió.

—¿Ya sabes, los pájaros? Notorios por la monogamia y la vida en pareja. Como las lesbianas. No sé. Mi vida, ¿vale?

Wan dijo, —¿Eres una persona real?

Me encogí de hombros y dije, —Mis padres se acostaron y luego salí yo. ¿Cómo se vuelve todo el mundo una persona real? Haciéndolo. KEVIN, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ.

—Dioses, —Oí a Heechul quejarse en voz alta—. Es como estar con él en la pubertad una y otra vez.

—Pasaremos por ello, —Kevin gruñó, y finalmente los oí empezar a moverse en el bosque—. Él no puede ser un imbécil con nosotros mucho tiempo. Le daré una zurra y tal vez chupe su polla un poco.

—Tan animal, —murmuré. Miré a Wan—. No le escuches. Él no es mi padre y no me hará una mamada.

—Ni siquiera sé que pensar, —Wan dijo.

Suspiré. —Tengo mucho de eso. Bueno, prepárate.

—¿Para qué?

—La cosa del eslogan y la impresionante entrada. No voy a desperdiciarlo solo porque Kevin es un imbécil.

—¡He oído eso!

—Se supone que debías oírlo, —le grité en respuesta.

—¿Por qué está la tierra sacudiéndose? —Wan preguntó—. ¿Y por qué suena como árboles quebrándose?

—No te preocupes por eso, —dije—. Solo prepárate.

—Creo que me voy a ir, —Wan dijo, los ojos como platos.

—Oh, vamos, —dije—. No seas así.

—No, está bien, —dijo—. Siento hacerte perder el tiempo. Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Rodé los ojos. —Ustedes los Oscuros son gallinas, —dije, y él me gruñó.

—¿Realmente quieres meterte con el poder de los Oscuros? —gruñó.

—Wow, —dije—. Eso fue realmente siniestro y genial. Estoy dentro. De acuerdo, —troné el cuello y tomé postura. Lo miré fijamente, curvando mi labio—. Tú puedes ser el Oscuro, pero yo soy el aprendiz de Ji-Cheol de las Sombras. Soy Jimin de lo Salvaje, y voy a patear tu puto culo, —y luego una brisa vino y mi ropa comenzó a agitarse por el viento . Eso fue asombroso.

—Supongo que podemos hacer esto, —dijo Wan, elevando sus manos.

—Sí, —dije—. Bueno, tengo un dragón. ¡Maldita sea! Eso no ha sonado bien. ¿Qué coño, Wan? _Tienes un trabajo_. Eh. O tú tienes _Wan Job._ Alucinante.

Entonces Kevin, Heechul, y Tiggy aparecieron detrás de mí y Wan gritó de una forma que perdió totalmente sus puntos de barba genial. Se dio la vuelta y corrió más allá del Bosque Oscuro. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—¿De qué iba todo esto? —Heechul preguntó.

—Chicos, necesitan trabajar la sincronización, —dije—. Nunca más. Tenía el plan perfecto con una línea fría y un montón de épica en marcha con la ráfaga, y todos Ustedes simplemente lo han matado.

Me alejé de ellos, murmurando algo sobre que la ayuda nunca estaba cuando la necesitaba.

***

EL VIGESIMOQUINTO día apestaba porque echaba horriblemente de menos a Jungkook.

Heechul y Tiggy me arropaban mientras Kevin vigilaba.

Mi corazón estaba herido.

EL VIGESIMOSEXTO día estaba irritado.

LA VIGESIMOSEXTA noche, estaba herido _y_ enfadado e tomé una decisión realmente estúpida.

EL TRIGÉSIMO día me encontró de vuelta en Meridian City.

Dejé a Heechul, Tiggy, y Kevin en las afueras. Habíamos pasado por Old Clearing, y efectivamente, los desaparecidos habían regresado, contando historias sobre ser secuestrados por una secta despiadada y ser alimentados con más maíz de lo que habían comido en sus vidas.

Por supuesto, una vez que vieron a Kevin, empezaron a gritar, seguros de que estaba de vuelta para comerlos esta vez.

Él les aseguró que nunca haría tal cosa, que iba en contra de su código (y su estómago), pero esto sólo sirvió para alucinar a todo el mundo más, porque los dragones no debían hablar.

Dejamos el Old Clearing bastante rápido después de eso.

No era una gran pérdida, realmente.

Pero me aseguré de detenernos en Meridian City. Heechul me había preguntado si estaba seguro, como si el conociera mi plan. En lugar de contestar, le dije que no tardaría mucho.

—Claro, —dijo tristemente.

Y así fue como me encontré a mí mismo otra vez estando delante del La Cruz Inclinada, el medallón de Mamá en mi mano, sonriendo tranquilamente al portero que tenía delante. No era el mismo que la última vez, pero eso estaba bien. Él vio el medallón, asintió una vez y abrió la puerta para mí.

Había una hermosa mujer en el mostrador, una que nunca había visto antes.

Pero ella sabía quién era yo por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente antes de que sonriera perversamente.

—Bienvenido a Mama’s, —prácticamente ronroneó.

Dije, —Necesito ver a Taemin.

La sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. —¿Oh? ¿Asunto?

Incliné la cabeza hacia ella. —Servicios.

—Hmm. No sé si aún hace eso.

—Él lo hará si sabe que soy yo.

—¿Lo hará, ahora?

—La magia tiene un sabor, —dije, inclinándome hacia ella. Ella se estremeció ligeramente cuando mi aliento cayó sobre su mejilla—. O eso dice. La quiere en su lengua. Y mi objetivo es dárselo.

—El Gran Jimin de lo Salvaje. Cuan afortunado debe ser, —ella asintió y dio un paso atrás—. Será solo un momento.

Ella estaba en las escaleras y fuera de la vista antes de que yo pudiera decir nada más.

Los chicos de Mama susurraban suavemente los unos a los otros mientras me observaban.

Sin duda habían oído mi conversación con la chica. Sabían de la fascinación de Taemin conmigo. No era una cosa de amor, ni siquiera algo parecido.

A falta de una palabra mejor, era algo como lujuria. Aunque no pensaba que fuera por mí personalmente. Si Jungkook tenía un fetiche por la magia, entonces Taemin tenía un fetiche por el poder. Yo tenía ambas cosas en abundancia.

Qué mejor manera de destruir mi virginidad que con alguien que quería lo que tenía.

O, al menos, ese era el plan.

Por supuesto, eso nunca es tan fácil.

—Tú insensato, chico estúpido, —Mama gruñó desde detrás de mí.

Rodé los ojos y me giré. —Pensé que llegarías aquí primero.

Ella se veía hermosa, como siempre. Una larga peluca ónice caía alrededor de sus hombros y espalda. Ojos cobrizos, ahumados y gruesos. Lápiz labial rojo profundo, pegajoso y dulce.

Sus uñas eran cortas y negras, la ilusión de pechos firmemente ajustados en un corsé negro y rojo. Llevaba botas de montar a la altura de las rodillas sobre unas mallas de seda apretadas. Sostenía una fusta en una mano, golpeando el cuero contra la otra. Parecía que iba a montar a caballo. Una sexy amazona.

Ella sacudió el final de la fusta bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarla. El cuero arañaba contra mi piel, —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jimin?

—No he preguntado por ti.

—No. No lo has hecho. Pero este es mi establecimiento, y deberías saber mejor que nadie que todo lo que pasa bajo este techo, Mama lo sabe. Ahora. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, porque somos amigos y te amo demasiado. Me vas a contestar sinceramente, o te daré una zurra delante de mis chicos y _te gustará._

Arrastró la fusta fuera de mi cara y estiró una larga mano, agarrándome por la cintura. Me condujo a una habitación donde dos twinks estaban sentados frente a un espejo, aplicándose colorete en sus mejillas.

—Bebés, —ella dijo, con voz suave y amable—. Mama necesita esta habitación. Pueden usar el espejo al final del pasillo para terminar

—Sí, Mama, —ambos dijeron, mirándome con curiosidad antes de salir.

Mama cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Así comienzan los rumores, —le dije—. Ellos van a decir a todo el mundo que te has vuelto una chica trabajadora de nuevo.

—Ah, —dijo—. Como si pudiera cobrarte a ti por algo.

Sonreí ampliamente y me recargué contra la pared, cruzándome de brazos.

—Me amas.

—Lo hago, sin embargo estoy teniendo un momento difícil recordando el por qué justo ahora.

Se sentó en el recientemente desalojado taburete delante del espejo y miró su reflejo. Llevó su perfectamente cuidado meñique hacia arriba y lo cepillo sobre sus labios, arrastrando parte de su lápiz labial.

—Mama. No es….

—Corta la estupidez, Jimin. —Sus ojos encontraron los míos en el reflejo del espejo.

Bien. Podía hacer eso. —Estoy aquí por Taemin.

—Me enteré tan pronto Nat vino a mi oficina y me lo dijo.

—Nat tiene una jodida bocaza, —murmuré.

—¿Dónde está tu caballero? —preguntó.

—Él no es _mi_ caballero.

Mama rodó los ojos con elegancia, porque ella no podría hacerlo de otra manera.

—Eso son tonterías y gilipolleces. Él te pertenece más de lo que pertenece a nadie. Él es tu piedra angular después de todo.

Estreché los ojos. —¿Y cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

Ella agarró una brocha de maquillaje del tocador y la pasó bajo sus ojos.

—No lo sabía con seguridad hasta este momento. Lo sospechaba, pero la confirmación es siempre mejor.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que es una piedra angular?

Se rio. —Precioso, soy Mama. Lo sé todo.

—Entonces sabrás que hizo un juramento al príncipe, —dije—. Un juramento que le obliga al matrimonio.

Suspiró. —No. No sabía eso.

—No importa. Rescaté a Yugyeom, ahora tengo un padre mascota dragón que lame el agujero de Heechul, y seré forzado a asistir a la boda del siglo. —Sonreí—. Ya lo sabes, por lo general no me quejo tanto.

—Un padre mascota dragón, —dijo, sus labios retorciéndose un poco.

—Sí. Al parecer puedo hablar con los dragones. O, más bien, los dragones pueden hablar veraniano si estoy cerca. La magia es lo mejor, ¿sabes?

—Si yo no tuviera el La Cruz Inclinada de la que preocuparme, te seguiría donde fueras, —dijo—. Las cosas que has visto y hecho llenan mi frío y marchito corazón con adoración y envidia.

—No hay nada frío y marchito en ti, —dije diligentemente. Y realmente no lo había.

—Supongo que no, —dijo—. Los dioses saben que no me estoy volviendo más joven.

—Y date cuenta de cómo soy de educado por no preguntar la edad de una señora, incluso si ella me lo pone en bandeja.

Me dio una afilada sonrisa. —Qué afortunado que hayas practicado la moderación. Odiaría ver cómo te verías sin testículos.

Y como la amaba, la conté todo. Sobre el asunto de la piedra angular. Sobre Jungkook. Sobre la coacción de alimentación forzosa de maíz. Sobre sectas y hadas y rescates de princesas de torres antiguas. Para el momento en que terminé, mi voz estaba ronca y mi corazón estaba dolorido.

Ella estuvo callada por un momento. Luego, —Ahogarse en la piel de alguien no te ayudará a olvidar a otro.

Me encogí de hombros. —Al menos me sentiré querido.

Se volvió hacia mí y se puso de pie. Ella extendió la mano hacia mí, sus manos acunando mi cara, y me apoyé en su toque. Independientemente de lo despiadada que pudiera ser, independientemente de sus propias afirmaciones de ser fría de corazón, ella todavía era Mama para mí. Mi hada-madrina-drag. La mujer que me había enseñado a confiar en mí y mis instintos.

Ji-Cheol podría enseñarme magia.

Mis padres podrían enseñarme moralidad.

Heechul y Tiggy podría enseñarme fraternidad.

Pero Mama me enseñó que aunque la vida tenía bordes afilados, solo te cortarían si lo permitieras.

Ella dijo. —Eres querido. El corazón que late en tu pecho es la cosa más maravillosa de la que he sido testigo. Duele, precioso. Sé que lo hace. Pero como todas las cosas, pasará y serás mucho más fuerte debido a eso.

La abracé entonces. Ella hizo un ruido de sorpresa desde detrás de su garganta como si esto fuera algo que no hacía habitualmente. Con nadie.

Pero yo era un abrazador y ella era mi amiga. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de mí tentativamente, sus manos palmeando mi espalda. Ella olía a vainilla y clavo. Era encantador.

Ella se soltó, después de un momento.

Momentos después, hubo un golpe en la puerta. La abrí.

Taemin me miró de arriba a abajo.

—Mago, —dijo, su voz llena de sexo y magia—. He oído que has preguntado por mí. ¿Cómo puedo servirte?

Lo agarré por el cuello y lo empujé dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Más tarde, caminaba por Meridian City hacia las puertas.

Pase por un repartidor de periódicos gritando los titulares.

—¡EL BUEN REY ANUNCIA BODA REAL INMINENTE! ¡EL PRINCIPE YUGYEOM CONTRAERA NUPCIAS CON EL CABALLERO COMANDANTE JEON JUNGKOOK EN EL PLAZO DE UN MES! ¡LEA ESTO EN PRIMICIA AQUÍ! ¡LA BODA DEL SIGLO ESTÁ SOBRE NOSOTROS!


	44. No Hay Lugar Como El Hogar

NO ME SORPRENDIÓ encontrar a Ji-Cheol de las Sombras esperándonos un kilómetro a las afueras de la ciudad de Lockes, aunque no había hablado con él en días. 

El tráfico en el Camino Viejo se había vuelto más pesado cuando nos acercamos a la ciudad, y la gente continuó evitándonos, mirando a Kevin con cautela mientras les sonreía, mostrando demasiados dientes para que alguien se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor.

  
Por un momento estuve luchando contra la urgencia de correr por las puertas de la ciudad que podía ver en el horizonte, y al siguiente sentía que una ola de paz me invadía. 

Di un paso torpemente, me detuve. Tomé un respiro. 

_Déjalo salir lentamente._

La muchedumbre se abrió ante nosotros y allí se paró.

  
Tal vez debería haber estado avergonzado por mis acciones. Tal vez debería haber demostrado un poco de decoro. Después de todo era el aprendiz del Mago del Rey.

  
Pero, joder.

No había visto a mi mentor en casi tres meses. Había enfrentado cosas que nunca había visto antes. 

Me habían amado y quebrado en mil pedazos. 

Había comido una mierda de maíz mezclado con suero de la verdad.

  
Así que no sé de qué me pueden culpar por correr a toda velocidad. No sé si me pueden culpar por la forma en que mis ojos quemaron cuando sonrió ampliamente y abrió los brazos. 

No sé si me pueden culpar por el sonido que hice, ese ruido roto y herido que salió de mi garganta cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

  
Sentí que su magia me invadía, y por primera vez en semanas, pensé que era capaz de respirar.

  
Dejé mi frente descansar en la curva de su cuello mientras me sostenía fuertemente.

  
Él dijo, —Lo sé, lo sé.

  
¿Por qué lo hizo? Él sabía. 

Me había echado tanto de menos como lo había extrañado yo.

  
Éste era el hombre que me había rescatado de los barrios pobres con sus zapatos rosa y sus pezones. 

El hombre que había permitido que mis padres nos siguieran hasta el castillo. 

El hombre que consideró conveniente darnos una vida mejor de la que nuestro origen dictaba.

  
Pero sobre todo, lo sabía porque era mi amigo. Uno de los primeros.

  
Sabía cuánto me dolía.

  
Sabía lo que me había costado.

  
Él dijo,—Estoy muy feliz de tenerte en casa.

  
Asentí con la cabeza contra su cuello, sin fiarme aún de poder hablar.

  
Él dijo,—Tus padres estarán tan emocionados. Te han echado mucho de menos.

  
Él dijo, —El Rey nunca te dejará fuera de su vista otra vez.

  
Él dijo, —Tú has ido a lo Salvaje y has traído contigo un dragón. Qué inesperado. Y qué tan propio de ti.

  
Él dijo,—Silencio, pequeño. No estés triste.

  
Él dijo, —Lo sé, Jimin. Lo sé, pero debes escuchar.

  
Él dijo, —El Príncipe y Jungkook llegaron a casa hace dos semanas.

  
Él dijo, —Volvieron sin incidentes a ñ caballo para recuperar el tiempo en el  
camino a casa.

  
Él dijo, —Yugyeom pidió que la boda se ñ celebrase de inmediato.

  
Él dijo, —El Rey quería esperarte.

  
Él dijo, —El Príncipe estuvo de acuerdo, pero sólo apenas.

  
Él dijo, —Así que debo pedirte la tarea más difícil que he puesto a tus pies. Debes ser valiente y fuerte y estar a mi lado en la boda. Debes honrar a tu futuro rey y las elecciones hechas, aunque tu corazón se pueda estar rompiendo. Pero _nunca_ estarás solo, porque siempre estaré a tu lado. Y una vez que esta tarea imposible que te he pedido esté completa, te llevaré lejos y veremos lo que vemos.

  
Empujó mi cabeza hacia arriba con sus manos y me limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares. 

Sus ojos eran cálidos, y pude ver el amor que sentía por mí en su rostro. Y yo amaba a este hombre también. Más de lo que podría decir.

  
Ji-Cheol de las Sombras dijo, —¿Puedes hacer esto, Jimin de Lo Salvaje?

  
Y le dije, —Sí, —aunque parecía mentira.

  
Me besó en la frente y yo estaba en _casa._

  
NOS DIERON nuestro momento, pero tan pronto como había recuperado mi compostura, Tiggy y Heechul se levantaron, dando vueltas alrededor de Ji-Cheol.

Se río entre dientes y los abrazó a ambos.

  
—Te extrañé, pequeño mago, —dijo Tiggy, frotándose la cara con la barba de Ji-Cheol.

  
—Será bueno tener una conversación inteligente de nuevo, —dijo Heechul—. Ha sido difícil ser el único intelectual entre el grupo durante semanas.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Porque eso es algo real.

  
—Lo es —insistió él—. Soy muy inteligente y ustedes son tontos y me hicieron más tonto por eso.

  
—No, eres _tonto_ y Tiggy y yo te elevamos de nuevo al nivel que se podría considerar funcional.

  
—Yo te ayudo —admitió Tiggy.

  
Heechul resopló. —Ni siquiera sé por qué lo intento con ustedes. Es obvio que mi crianza y mi posición social están muy por encima de la suya y por lo tanto, ni siquiera debería estar asociándome con ustedes. Los dioses saben por qué lo hago, _de nada._

  
—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —le pregunté a Ji-Cheol, que estaba junto a nosotros, con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo más sereno de lo que lo había visto antes.

  
—El ruido —dijo, abriendo los ojos—. Cómo he echado de menos el ruido interminable.

  
—Estoy tomando eso como un cumplido,—decidí.

  
—Deberías —dijo Heechul—. No tienes muchos de esos.

  
—Tengo escobas —dijo Tiggy con orgullo.

  
—Oh mira, —una voz aguda retumbó—. Hay un dragón. La gente debe prestarle atención también. Como magos estúpidos y compañeros sexuales unicornio y medio gigantes que me roban las escobas.

  
Rodé los ojos y miré a Kevin, que nos miraba inocentemente.

—No sé quién dijo eso, —dijo Kevin—. No fui yo.

—Ji-Cheol —dije—. Este es el dragón. Kevin.

  
—Jimin, —siseó Kevin—. No lo estás haciendo bien. Lo _prometiste._

  
—¡No lo diré!

  
—¡Jimin!

  
—Grrr. ¡Bien! Ji-Cheol, permítame presentarle a la temible Bestia del Este, la gran criatura que tenía una religión edificada a su alrededor hasta que se comió al líder, el dragón santo... Kevin.

  
Kevin posó, con las alas extendidas, con aspecto feroz.

La multitud que había comenzado a reunirse alrededor de él dijo, —Oooooh.

—Practicamos eso durante dos días,—murmuré—. Dos. _Días._

  
—Shhh, —dijo Kevin—. Dejen que se fijen en mí.

  
—Has encontrado otro. —Ji-Cheol dijo asombrado—, es exactamente como el resto de ustedes. ¿Cómo en el nombre de los dioses _haces_ eso?

  
—¿Como el resto de nosotros? —repetí.—Perra, por favor. Yo soy mi propio hombre. Soy un _individuo._

  
—Singular, —aceptó Heechul.

  
—Único como una tormenta de verano rodando sobre montañas cubiertas de nieve.

  
—Mi escoba es mi favorita, —dijo Tiggy—. Es mi escoba y me encanta.

  
—Fíjate en mí, —respiró Kevin.—Disfruta.

  
—Tienes razón, —dijo Ji-Cheol secamente—. Absolutamente nada igual. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

  
—¿Ya terminaste? —le pregunté a Kevin—. Tienes que conocer a Ji-Cheol antes de que se muera. A él no le gusta estar al sol demasiado tiempo.

  
—No me muero, —gruñó—. Y me gusta mi piel libre de arrugas.

  
—Unas décadas muy tarde para preocuparte por eso, —señalé porque podía y él lo necesitaba. Probablemente se había puesto muy lleno de sí mismo mientras yo me había ido. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

  
—Estoy tan contento de que hayas regresado, —dijo sin rodeos—. De verdad.

  
—Lo sé —dije—. Te quiero, bu. ¡Kevin, deja de posar y baja aquí!

  
—Pero... se están bañando en mi majestuosidad.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Nunca debería haberte hablado de la secta.

  
—La gente hace religiones sobre mí,—anunció a todos—. Pueden hacer lo  
mismo.

  
—Ahhhh, —dijeron todos.

  
—¡Kevin!

  
—Dioses —murmuró. Heechul—,controla a tu hijo.

  
—¿ _Mi_ hijo? Oh, cuando hace algo bueno, es _nuestro_ hijo. Pero cuando él comienza a actuar como una perra estridente, ¿de repente es _mi_ hijo? Déjame decirte algo…

  
—Esto es su tema ahora, —le dije a Ji-Cheol—. De alguna manera, se juntaron y están convencidos de que soy su hijo.

  
—Creo que finalmente he llegado al punto en el que ya no hago preguntas, —agregó Ji-Cheol, mirando a Kevin—. Yo oficialmente solo seguiré la corriente.

  
—Amigo, —dije—, Exacto. Eso hace mi vida más fácil.

  
—Jimin, nada de tu vida es fácil.

  
—Exacto. Pero tengo un dragón que habla.

  
Y Ji-Cheol fue con la corriente.

  
Me dije que iba a pasear triunfalmente por las puertas, con la cabeza en alto porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Si Yugyeom y Jungkook iban a estar esperando con todos los demás en el castillo, entonces quería asegurarme de que me verían de pie fuerte, incluso si no me sentía exactamente así. 

Esperaba que estuvieran demasiado ocupados planeando una boda para tener tiempo para estar de pie y esperar a que regresara a casa con los demás, pero conociendo mi suerte, Yugyeom estaría delante y en el centro.  
  
Decir que la gente nos miraba mientras caminábamos por las calles empedradas de la ciudad de Lockes es un eufemismo.

  
Ji-Cheol me dijo que los rumores de nuestra misión estaban bordeando lo ridículo. Todo, desde mi sola lucha contra una secta de Oscuros a derribar un ejército de dragones después de haber perdido las dos piernas y mi brazo derecho. (—¿Cómo piensan que incluso me podía mover después de algo así? —Muy lentamente.)

  
Por supuesto, nadie esperaba que un dragón regresara con nosotros, especialmente uno que había secuestrado recientemente al Príncipe de Verania.

Basta con decir que la gente era curiosa y se alineaba en las calles mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el Castillo Lockes.  
  
  


—Todo el mundo me mira, —Murmuró Kevin—. Soy famoso.

  
—Está bien, —dije—. Por supuesto. Por qué no.

  
Levantó la cabeza, sus alas raspando contra el costado de un edificio, causando un rasguño en el ladrillo. 

—Vaya, —dijo—. ¡Lo siento. Buena gente de Verania! Soy un dragón. Mi nombre es Kevin. Te pido que me traigas cosas brillantes.

  
—Nadie le trae nada —dije.

  
—No escuchéis a Jimin. Él está sufriendo de cansancio de sus viajes. Todos deben traerme cosas. Yo no soy exigente. Lo prometo. Sólo tiene que ser caro y brillante y bonito y cubierto de joyas y…..

  
—Kevin, —dijo Heechul.

  
—¿Sí, cariño?

  
—Si dejas de hablar, puedes tener un muffin más tarde.

  
—¿Cuántos muffins?

  
—El lote completo.

  
—Eso es el código para el sexo —le dije a Ji-Cheol—. No vayan a su panadería.

  
Ji-Cheol se cubrió los ojos con la mano y suspiró.

  
Llegamos a las puertas del castillo sin incidentes. El castillo nunca había parecido más hermoso. Tuve que detenerme para no correr hacia él y abrazar los muros de piedra. No creí que Ji-Cheol apreciara eso.

  
—Bueno —dijo Joong Ki, sonriendo ampliamente—. Mira quién está paseando triunfalmente.

  
—¿Hay alguna otra manera de pasear?—pregunté—. Si la hay, no lo sé.

  
Me atrajo para un abrazo varonil, acariciándome la espalda tres veces y alejándome para agarrar mis antebrazos.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, muchacho,—dijo—. Ha estado todo muy tranquilo mientras no has estado.

  
—No puedo creer eso, —dije—.¿Tú mantienes a todos a salvo mientras yo me voy?

  
Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya sabes como soy. Ahuyentando a los asesinos y a los Oscuros a diestro y siniestro.

  
—Sabía que podía contar contigo, —dije con un guiño.

  
—Vamos. Salgamos de aquí. Nos pondremos al día más tarde.

  
Él comprendió, Joong Ki lo hizo.

Probablemente podría ver que estaba prácticamente vibrando en mi piel. Tenía la mayor parte de mi familia a mi alrededor, pero no los dos que me habían traído a este mundo. Y no mi rey.

Necesitaba verlos antes de realmente sentirme en paz. Ni siquiera pensé en Yugyeom y Jungkook entonces. No me importaba.

  
Sólo quería que las últimas piezas de mi rompecabezas se pusieran juntas.

  
Las puertas se elevaron a la señal de Joong Ki, e incluso antes de que se hubieran alzado por encima de mi pecho, estaba debajo de ellas, sin importarme el decoro o mi lugar.

  
Los caballeros se alinearon en la pasarela, de pie en la atención. Banderas ondulaban en la brisa. El sol brillaba desde arriba.

  
Ji-Cheol llamó desde detrás de mí, diciendo mi nombre, diciéndome que frenará, pero no pude.

Simplemente no pude porque podía _verlos._ Esperándome. Mi madre estaba hablando con el rey, mi padre de pie a su lado. 

El rey dijo algo para hacerla reír, y lo oí por encima de todo el ruido y recordé que crecí en los barrios pobres en nuestra casita donde atendía a sus flores y cantaba canciones gitanas en una lengua que sonaba a alondras. 

Había otros allí también, pero eran los tres únicos que vi.

  
Mi padre me vio primero.

En un momento sonreía ligeramente mientras su mirada vagaba, y al siguiente tartamudeó y se quebró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. 

Vi que su boca se movía, y lo supe, simplemente sabía que él había dicho mi nombre con esa voz tranquila suya porque mi madre se detuvo y lo miró, luego hacia mí.

  
Y ella gritó, —¡Jimin!

  
Corrí.

  
Corrí porque estaba en casa y ellos eran mi familia.

  
Corrí porque no los había visto en más de dos meses.

  
Corrí porque había salido al mundo con esperanzas y secretos y había regresado con los nervios expuestos y la piel moviéndose.

  
Ellos se rieron cuando me abrazaron.

  
Entonces lloramos. La mano de mi padre fue a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, y la nariz de mi madre rozó mi mejilla.

Mi padre dijo, —Ahí estás, —porque él podía, y mi madre dijo, —Mi pequeño,—porque lo era.

  
No quería dejarlos ir.

  
Y así no lo hice. Por un tiempo.  
  
  


Entonces, —Jimin.

  
Mi rey.

  
Me aparté de mis padres y me volví hacia el Buen Rey. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila, un tinte de preocupación y tristeza. 

No me gustaba ver eso en él, así que cambié mi cara lo mejor que pude para que no pudiera ver lo mismo reflejado en la mía. 

Había hecho lo que me había pedido. Podría no haber sido su mago, pero seguía siendo mi amigo. No podía culparlo por nada.

  
Él tomó mi cara en sus grandes manos y juntó nuestras frentes.

  
Él dijo, —Me has hecho un gran honor, Jimin de Lo Salvaje.

  
Alcé la mano y le acaricié la nuca. —Y lo haría de nuevo,— susurré—. Por ti.

  
—¿Incluso después de todo?

  
—Incluso entonces.

  
—Cualquier cosa. Todo lo que quieras. Es tuyo.

  
Me estremecí con una risa. —No quieres decir eso.

  
—Lo hago, —dijo—. Porque sé lo que esto te ha costado.

  
Tuve que preguntar. Tenía que hacerlo.

A pesar de que todo me dijo que sólo a pie, tuve que preguntar. —¿Podrías hacer que Yugyeom liberara a Jungkook de su juramento?

  
Mi madre hizo un pequeño ruido herido, pero no podía apartar la mirada de mi rey.

  
Él estaba obviamente dolido cuando dijo,—No, Jimin. No puedo.

  
—Entonces no puedes darme lo que quiero. —Apreté la parte de atrás de su cuello y me aparté.

  
Él dijo, —Jimin.

  
Le sonreí, obligándome a ser lo más brillante posible. Levanté la voz.

  
—Es bueno estar en casa. Especialmente mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba.

  
—Puede ser así —dijo una voz desde mi derecha—. Pero seguro que te tomaste tu tiempo para volver. No a todos nos gusta estar de pie esperando, Jimin de Lo Salvaje. Es un lujo que no te puedes permitir.

  
Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo porque si no lo hacía, probablemente habría intentado maldecir al hechicero de los magos.

  
—Nada de nariz de pene, —murmuró Ji-Cheol mientras caminaba con los otros detrás de él —. Hagas lo que hagas, no conviertas su nariz en un pene.

  
—No hay promesas, —le dije, luego me volví para encarar al hombre vivo más viejo del mundo conocido.

  
Eung Soo.

  
Como era de esperar, parecía viejo como la mierda. 

Sus cejas se estaban comiendo la frente. Los pelos de su nariz parecían estar escenificando una fuga, curvándose hacia fuera y alrededor de sus fosas nasales. 

Su barba era delgada y escamosa, ligeramente amarillenta alrededor de su boca. 

Incluso sus oídos tenían más pelo que sobresalía de ellos del que tenía realmente en su cabeza. Era más viejo que cualquier otra cosa.

  
Era delgado. Sus manos manchadas de morado temblaron ligeramente. Tenía los ojos hundidos en las órbitas.

  
Y sin embargo, el poder que emanaba de él era innegable. Empequeñecía la magia de Ji-Cheol, hasta que Ji-Cheol no era más que un humilde mago de la calle, estafando a espectadores por monedas con trucos de manos. 

Él era el mago más grande de la historia. Había visto y hecho cosas que ningún otro había sido capaz de hacer.

  
Y una vez había convertido su nariz en una polla.

  
—Eung Soo —dije, inclinando la cabeza con respeto—. Tu nariz se ve bien.

  
Ji-Cheol gimió.

  
Eung Soo entrecerró los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia mí. —Siempre tan impertinente. Si Ji-Cheol no hubiera cantado sus elogios en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de los años, te habría tenido encima y sobre mi rodilla hace mucho tiempo.

  
—Pervertido, —dije—. Cómprame la cena primero.  
  
—Jimin, —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Por el amor de los dioses, cierra la boca.

  
—Lo siento —dije bajando los ojos—. Ha sido... un largo viaje.

  
La mano nudosa de Eung Soo se acurrucó sobre mi hombro y la apretó.

Miré hacia arriba y me sorprendí al ver un poco de bondad en sus ojos. Por lo tanto, naturalmente, su boca se abrió y lo arruinó. 

—No te culpo, muchacho. Si hubiera perdido mi piedra angular, también estaría cabreado. No sé si he oído hablar de eso antes a cualquier mago, de modo que te perdono tu falta de delicadeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente sobre mi hombro y su boca se curvó traviesa.

—Pero apestas a elfo, así que parece que has vuelto a la silla de montar, ¿eh? Bien para ti. 

Se rio para sí mismo.

  
—Elfo, —hubo un gruñido bajo detrás de mí—. ¿Qué Elfo?

  
_Bueno mierda._

  
—Oh dioses, —respiró Heechul—. No me esperaba eso.

  
Miré hacia la entrada del castillo.

Allí, a sólo unos metros de distancia, estaba el príncipe Yugyeom de Lockes y el Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook. 

Yugyeom lucía regio de nuevo, vestido con túnicas que eran indudablemente más caras que todo mi armario combinado. 

Parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio que estar de pie aquí dándonos la bienvenida a casa.

  
Jungkook, sin embargo. Jungkook, cubierto completamente con su armadura, escudo pegado a su espalda y una espada envainada a su lado, parecía furioso. 

Tenía las manos crispadas, los hombros cuadrados y tensos.

Tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos y su piel estaba pálida, como si no hubiera dormido bien ni una noche desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Su mirada estaba en mí, y pude ver la ira en ella.

  
Lo cual no hizo más que enojarme aún más porque lo que yo hiciese ya no concernía a Jeon Jungkook.

  
Miré a Eung Soo y me encogí de hombros. —Un amigo mío —dije—. Quería un sabor a magia.

  
—¿Él qué ahora? —preguntó Eung Soo, sus viejos labios temblaban—. Qué amable de tu parte para darle un gusto. De tu magia.

  
—¿Están hablando en código?

  
Mamá le preguntó a papá, tratando de hablar bajo pero fracasando miserablemente.

  
—No lo sé —dijo papá—. No hablo mago.

  
—Yo tampoco. Siento que hemos fracasado como padres. 

  
—No —dijo papá—. Míralo. Es adorable y sabe ponerse sus propios pantalones. Lo hicimos bien.

  
—Esas son algunas cualidades asombrosas, —dijo Eung Soo—. Parece que está bien para ti.

  
—Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, —le dije—. Te prometo intentar no hacerte una parte fálica.

  
—Eso sería muy apreciado. Tengo una boda que oficiar, después de todo. No querría que la historia se repitiera.

  
Inmediatamente hice planes para convertir cada pizca visible de su piel en penes. 

Era infalible y me sentiría mejor. Por lo tanto, era una buena idea. 

—No querría eso, —repetí.

  
Y debido a que Ji-Cheol me había entrenado bien, estudié mi cara y me volví hacia mi Príncipe, evitando cuidadosamente cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jungkook. 

No me impidió sentir su mirada aburrida en mí. Me incliné ligeramente hacia Yugyeom. 

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto de forma segura, mi Príncipe. Y he oído que las felicitaciones están a la orden.

  
Yugyeom me observó con frialdad. —Sí. Bueno. Estoy seguro de que las próximas semanas pasarán bastante rápido con toda la planificación. Será una boda que nadie olvidará jamás.

  
En lugar de decirle que probablemente trataría de encontrar una manera de olvidarlo inmediatamente, sonreí y dije,—Pero por supuesto. Estoy complacido de poder volver a tiempo para asistir. Me habría destrozado perderme la ceremonia.

  
—Estoy seguro —dijo—. Y los dioses saben que al parecer nada podría hacerse sin ti aquí. Es la única razón por la que aún no ha ocurrido. Padre insistió en que estuvieras presente.

  
—Me honra —dije, inclinando mi cabeza otra vez mientras me preguntaba si habría un hechizo que haría que todos los huesos de Yugyeom se derritieran.

Estaba bastante seguro de que lo había. 

Pensé en investigar más detenidamente. 

Para mi propia tranquilidad, por supuesto.

  
—Sí —dijo Yugyeom—. Lo hace. —Su tono implicaba que no creía eso en lo más mínimo.

  
—Mi príncipe —dije—. Me despido de ti. Estoy seguro de que entiendes lo agotador que ha sido, habiendo hecho el viaje hace poco.

  
Me despidió con un movimiento de la mano.

  
Me aparté sin ni siquiera mirar a Jungkook.

  
  



	45. El relámpago parte II

—TU GRIMORIO está sumamente carente. —Me dijo Eung Soo unos días más tarde.

  
Nos quedamos en los laboratorios, Ji-Cheol en silencio a mi lado mientras su ex mentor procedió a reprenderme y decirme lo decepcionante que era como aprendiz.

  
—¿No lo has seguido en absoluto en el tiempo que te fuiste?  
  
  


Me obligué a calmarme antes de hacer o decir algo estúpido. 

—Nos encontramos muy ocupados, si estoy siendo honesto.

  
—Eso es así.

  
—Sí.

  
—Por todas las veces que te capturaron.

  
—Eso y el correr por nuestras vidas,—estuve de acuerdo.

  
—Parece que te sucede a menudo. —dijo, hojeando casualmente a través del Grimorio.

  
—Tiendo a provocar una cierta reacción entre la gente, que quiere verme muerto.

  
—Lartin el Hoja Oscura.

  
—Eh. No sé si me quería muerto tanto como él quería que me rescataran por kilos de oro.

  
—No lo habría pagado. —Me aseguró Ji-Cheol.

  
—Y por eso eres mi favorito —dije.

  
—¿Y su muerte fue la única salida?—preguntó Eung Soo.

  
Me encogí de hombros. —Para Tiggy, lo fue. Nos ató con raíz bermellón, y Tiggy no toma demasiado amablemente que su familia esté siendo amenazada.

  
—Raíz bermellón, —dijo Eung Soo— Anillos de hadas. Maíz de la verdad, como tú lo llamas. Tal vez en lugar de aprender a ser mago, podrías empezar a enseñar a la gente todo lo que se necesita para que _no_ seas un mago.

  
—Ja, ja, ja, —dije, mirando a Ji-Cheol—.Eung Soo hace bromas. Habría pensado que cualquier sentido del humor había muerto hace siglos.

  
—Siempre ha sido gracioso. —dijo Ji-Cheol.

  
—De verdad.  
  
—Soy histérico, —dijo Eung Soo, con la voz tan seca como su piel—. Simplemente no lo ves.

  
—Convertí tu nariz en una polla—dije—. Veo el humor muy bien.

  
—¿Tienes los impulsos bajo control ahora?

  
—Tengo veinte años —dije—. Por supuesto que no. Estoy hecho de hormonas y una imaginación hiperactiva. Agradece que no hay nada más que hayas sido convertido en nada fálico desde que llegaste aquí.

  
—Agradezco a los dioses todos los días por tu moderación, —dijo Eung Soo, y tuve la sensación de que no quería decir eso en absoluto, el bastardo

—El Grimorio, sin embargo. No es algo que puedas descuidar, Jimin. Es importante para tu educación.

  
—Lo sé, —dije con un suspiro—. Pero entre el Príncipe y la maldita basura de la piedra angular, ni siquiera he pensado en ello. Eso es sobre mí. Me gustaría decir que voy a hacerlo una prioridad, pero no puedo hacer muchas promesas hasta que la boda pase. Podré concentrarme mejor entonces.

  
Eung Soo me estudió un momento y luego dijo, —Ji-Cheol, ¿nos dejarías a solas, por favor?

  
Ji-Cheol trató de discutir, pero Eung Soo sacudió la cabeza una vez. Ji-Cheol se inclinó ligeramente y dejó los laboratorios, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

  
—Eres un tonto —dijo Eung Soo.

  
—Pasadas las sutilezas —dije—. Eso tiene que ser un récord.

  
Él me ignoró. —Eres un muchacho tonto. Piensas demasiado. Hablas demasiado. Nunca hablas en serio. Luchas a tu manera con palabras más que con la magia que te dieron. Discutes con Ji-Cheol a cada momento. Desobedeces órdenes directas. Crees que sabes más que nadie. Y a veces, tengo la sensación de que piensas que estás por encima de esto. El entrenamiento. Las lecciones. Después de todo, ¿qué podrían tener dos viejos magos para enseñarte?  
  
  


Me quedé en silencio, porque las palabras dolían y porque eran ciertas.

  
—Y sin embargo —dijo. Sacudió la cabeza y pasó los dedos por el Grimorio.—Tu corazón es el más grande que yo haya conocido. Eres inteligente y sin miedo. Tienes talento y compasión. Tú, por derecho, podrías encerrarte en tu cuarto lamentándote de lo injusto que es el mundo, de lo injusto que es todo lo que has hecho, pero en vez de eso, estás aquí, con la cabeza bien alta, escuchándome al principio hablando mierda sobre ti, y luego desafortunadamente sobre tus cualidades más tolerables.  
  
—Tolerable, ¿eh? —Me las arreglé para decir porque Eung Soo nunca decía _nada_ agradable.

Acerca de _nadie_. Pero sobre todo de mí. Ni siquiera pensé que era capaz de hacer cumplidos, aunque llegasen un poco tarde.

  
—Apenas, —dijo—. Y en pequeñas dosis.

  
—Te gusto, —dije, empezando a sonreír, mis dedos ansiosos por abrazarlo.

  
—Eso es una palabra muy fuerte.

  
—Admiras.

  
—Tolero.

  
—Adoras.

  
—Soporto.

  
—Amas.

  
Él suspiró. —¿Por qué caminas hacia mí?

  
—Porque estoy a punto de abrazarte,—dije—. Así es como hacemos cuando hablamos de sentimientos. Los abrazamos. Por minutos. Justo aviso: está a punto de ponerse incómodo aquí.

  
—Jimin, si me tocas de alguna manera, te hechizaré para que tengas pústulas ensangrentadas en tus regiones inferiores.

  
—He cambiado de opinión acerca de ese abrazo, —le dije.

  
—Buena decisión. Ahora. ¿Vas a dejar que esto te golpee?

  
—¿El qué? —Porque había tantas cosas.

Oscuros. Jungkook. Magia.

  
—Todo.

  
Por supuesto, él era todo acaparador. 

—Quiero decir que no.  
  
  


—Entonces, ¿por qué no?  
  
  


—Porque _no_ lo sé.  
  
  


Él puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Qué _sabes_?  
  
  


—¿Honestamente? No tanto como creo.  
  
  


—Yo podría haberte dicho eso. Comencemos con algo fácil.

  
Y entonces él comenzó a sonreírme y yo sabía que estaba en la mierda profunda.

  
HONESTAMENTE nunca pensé que llegaría a decir que estaba sobre mi espalda por Eung Soo.

Solo el pensamiento era suficiente para darme escalofríos.

  
Pero aquí estaba.

  
Sobre mi espalda.

  
Por Eung Soo.

  
—Eso parecía que dolió, —Heechul dijo innecesariamente—Especialmente esa parte cuando te lanzó tres metros. Y luego aterrizaste en el suelo.

  
—Ay, —gemí—. Ay. En serio. Ay. Mi cuerpo no está listo. No está _listo._

  
—Bah, —dijo Eung Soo—. Realmente no redirigió el relámpago antes, ¿verdad?

  
—Eres una gran bolsa de mierda, Eung Soo, —grité—. Estás tirando del removedor de dedos. Voy a retorcer tus metatarsos.

  
—Tranquilos, todos, —dijo Heechul.— Jimin está lanzando insultos absurdos. Eso significa que está cabreado. Cuidado. No quisiera que sus sentimientos fueran superficiales y confundidos. 

—Si Eung Soo consigue dispararle un rayo, —dijo Kevin—, entonces la gente debería perdonarme por golpearle contra un cobertizo. Siento que eso es justo. Sus padres me gritaron durante diez minutos. Me sentí muy mal.

  
—¡No hagas daño a Jimin! —gruñó Tiggy, dando un paso amenazador hacia Eung Soo—. Te parto en dos.

  
—No lo está haciendo a propósito, —dijo Ji-Cheol, pasando los dedos por los brazos de Tiggy para calmar al medio gigante.

—Bueno, no _demasiado_ a propósito.—dijo Eung Soo—. Jimin, ¿te vas a levantar, o es esta la parte del día donde nos tumbamos en el polvo?

  
—El tiempo para el polvo, —dije, esperando a que mis miembros dejarán de temblar con la electricidad residual. 

Definitivamente tiempo para el polvo.  
  
  


Estábamos fuera en los campos de entrenamiento. La bruma de la madrugada se estaba disipando con el sol naciente. 

El Octavo Batallón debía estar aquí afuera para hacer sus ejercicios.

Ji-Cheol me dijo que Jungkook había delegado el entrenamiento a otro caballero, ya que aparentemente su único enfoque necesitaba estar en la boda. 

Como eso no sonaba como Jungkook, pensé que Yugyeom debía tener algo que ver con eso. 

Jungkook no era el tipo de delegar. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre galante e inmaculado. No lo veía renunciando a sus funciones como Caballero Comandante ahora que finalmente estaba de nuevo en la posición.

  
Sin embargo, hacía las cosas más fáciles, sabiendo que podría evitarlo una vez más. 

En la semana desde que habíamos vuelto, lo había visto una vez, brevemente. 

Yo estaba en los jardines con mi madre y él se estaba moviendo hacia la Sala del Trono y nuestras miradas se quedaron atrapadas, sin siquiera pestañear. Retenidas.

Yo fui el primero en apartar la vista, decididamente.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, se había ido.

Era mejor así.

  
Eso y el hecho de que Eung Soo no me había dejado solo ni un minuto, insistiendo en que, puesto que había viajado tanto (y el bastardo _todavía_ no me dijo cómo me hizo regresar al Castillo Locke), podríamos aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos. 

Lo que significaba que me seguía por todas partes, regañándome sobre mi falta de concentración, exigiendo que le explicara los efectos del maíz de la verdad, pidiendo que listara, en orden, a todos los Magos del Rey durante los últimos mil años.

  
En otras palabras, él estaba siendo un dolor en mi culo. 

Pero estaba tan ocupado luchando contra el impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Que es como me encontré despertando en mitad de la madrugada, diciendo que llegará a los campos de entrenamiento inmediatamente, sólo para ser atacado en el momento que mis pies golpearon la hierba.

  
Este no iba a ser un buen día...fue el pensamiento que tuve cuando me derribaron por sexta vez.

  
—¿Estás seguro de que redireccionaste la magia de los Oscuros? —preguntó Eung Soo, sonando divertido mientras mis extremidades continuaban espasmódicas— Porque no parece que puedas redirigir mucho de lo que sea ahora.

  
—Tal vez simplemente no quiero hacerlo de inmediato, —me las arreglé para decir—. Sólo te estoy probando para ver si todavía lo tienes y todo eso. Y lo tienes. Buen trabajo.

  
—Qué amable de tu parte, —dijo Eung Soo—. Por ponerme a prueba. Levántate.

  
—Lo haría —dije—, pero parece que mucha electricidad tiende a debilitar los músculos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho?

  
—Lástima que sus palabras no pudieran cortar a alguien físicamente, —le dijo Kevin a Heechul—. Su boca sería su arma más grande.

  
—No sé si lo quiero usando su boca en Eung Soo, —dijo Heechul.

  
—Oh mis dioses, —gemí—. Para. Malos pensamientos. _Malos pensamientos._

  
—Te haré saber que me consideraron bastante atractivo en mi juventud, —dijo Eung Soo—. ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de los trillizos Jung? Jae-beom, Jae-Bong, y Jae-geon. Todos ellos querían un pedazo de mi…  
  
  


—Otra vez no, —murmuré.

  
—...mente porque todo el mundo sabe que la mente es el órgano más atractivo del cuerpo. Sin embargo, los trillizos no entendían realmente la idea del individualismo. Cuando hacían algo, lo hacían juntos. Y eso me incluía. Pues, recuerdo que esta vez, decidimos estar lo suficientemente lubricados…

  
—Eres mi héroe, —respiró Kevin—,Revélame tus secretos.

  
—... en vino de mora. Los cuatro nos tomamos de las manos mientras paseábamos por la ciudad, sin importar que estuviéramos desnudos. ¿Saben? en aquellos días, la gente no tenía problemas con la desnudez. Siempre dejamos que nuestros cachivaches quedasen libres porque es lo natural.

  
—Déjà vu, —dije—, Déjà vu y no es mejor la segunda vez.

  
—... y no _importaba_ que el señor Lee no hiciera nada con su boca más que hablar así que tuvimos que _improvisar…_

  
—Quiero ser él cuando sea grande, —le dijo Kevin a Heechul—. Trillizos. _Trillizos._

  
—No delante de los niños, —Heechul siseó—. No entienden lo que hacemos a puerta cerrada.

  
—O en el medio del bosque, donde todo el mundo puede oírte —dije, finalmente capaz de levantarme.

  
—...y ni siquiera pensamos realmente en si podríamos o no hacerlo así. Por desgracia para Jae-beom, resultó que no podía y terminó con un esguince en la ingle que dolió durante días...  
  
  


—La gente se pregunta por qué soy como soy, —le dije—. Les digo que es porque siempre me dijeron que respetara a mis mayores y _éstos_ son mis mayores.

—Voy a fingir que querías decir eso como un cumplido —dijo Ji-Cheol.

  
—No lo hice, —le dije— Y esto es casi todo por tu culpa. Me encontraste.

  
—Una decisión con la que debo vivir todos los días, —dijo.  
  
—... y así terminé comiendo pastel de los trillizos Jung en medio de una fuente en la ciudad, —dijo Eung Soo, satisfecho de sí mismo—. Ahora, Jimin, por favor. Arriba y vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Enfoque esta vez.

  
—Me gustaría, —le dije.—Pero todo en lo que puedo enfocarme es cuánto me duele cuando me electrocutan.

  
Sucedió tres veces más. Y después de cada vez, me encontré más frustrado por mi aparente falta de capacidad para hacer algo que ya había hecho antes. 

Era vergonzoso, sobre todo delante de Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo, este último me juzgaba duramente, aunque nunca dijo una palabra al respecto. 

Sabía lo que significaban aquellas cejas arrugadas. Ji-Cheol, por su parte, mantuvo una cara seria todo el tiempo, aunque internamente, probablemente estaba lamentando el hecho de conocerme.

  
Miré hacia el cielo, esperando a que se detuviera el agarre, preguntándome cómo había llegado a este punto de mi vida.

  
Por supuesto, supuse que era mejor ser constantemente electrocutado por un anciano cuya nariz había convertido una vez en un pene en lugar de centrarse en el pene de Jeon Jungkook que nunca tendría.

  
Lo sé, lo sé. Podría ser filosóficamente poético cuando estaba taciturno. Es un regalo.

  
—Tal vez debiéramos detenernos por hoy—dijo Heechul, como si estuviera haciendo algo aparte de mirar cómo me golpeaba en el culo—. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo ver esta tristeza.

  
—Ah —dijo Kevin—. El amor de una madre no tiene límites.

  
—¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos?—pregunté incrédulo.

  
—Yo ciertamente no le enseñé ese lenguaje, —dijo Heechul, frunciendo el ceño hacia Kevin—. ¿Qué has estado diciendo a su alrededor?

  
—Eh, sí lo hiciste, —dije—. El primer día que te traje al castillo, me dijiste que tu habitación sería mejor porque tú, y yo cito, 'Seguro como el infierno que no estaré en ninguna mierda de choza. Soy un respetable jodido unicornio y mi culo sólo merece las mejores comodidades’.

  
—Por el amor de la mierda, Jimin, —dijo Heechul—. No hablo así. Perra.

  
—Las alegrías de ser padres, —dijo Kevin—. Nunca supe lo maravilloso que podría ser.

  
—Mi vida es tan rara, —murmuré mientras otra vez me levantaba del suelo.  
  
—¡Hola Jimin!

  
—Hola, Tiggy.

  
—¿Estás bien?

  
—Sí, Tiggy.

  
—¿Tiggy aplasta algo para Jimin?

  
—No, Tiggy.

  
—Tiggy aplasta algo para Jimin.

  
Rompió uno de los maniquíes de madera.

  
—Gracias, Tiggy.

  
—¡Tiggy aplasta! —bramó y luego procedió a romper otros tres.

  
—¿Hace eso a menudo? —preguntó Eung Soo a Ji-Cheol mientras ambos miraban astillas de madera volar en el aire.

  
—Sólo cuando Jimin o Heechul es herido y / o capturado justo enfrente de él.

  
—Ah —dijo Eung Soo—. ¿Lartin?

  
—Lartin, —Ji-Cheol estuvo de acuerdo.

  
—Y él quiere hacerme eso, —dijo Eung Soo cuando Tiggy arrancó la cabeza de uno de los maniquíes de madera y luego la lanzó con fuerza hacia el aire.

  
—Es lo más probable —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Está mostrando una notable retención, ¿no?

  
—Sí, notable, —dijo Eung Soo mientras Tiggy empezaba a gruñir y masticar los brazos de una de sus víctimas.

  
Y durante el Tiempo de Destrucción de Tiggy (en mayúsculas, para que sea importante como suena), sentí que mi magia se asentaba en mí, más de lo que había sentido en días.

No entendía cómo había superado repentinamente el bloqueo, pero no iba a discutir. 

Me sentí casi como yo de nuevo, como si pudiera hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Como si pudiera ser el mago que sabía que podría ser.

  
Miré a Eung Soo y le dije, —Otra vez.

  
Debía haber oído algo en mi voz que no había estado allí antes.

  
Dijo, —Interesante cómo funciona eso.

Ji-Cheol miraba hacia el castillo— Tal vez deberíamos posponer esto.  
  
—Una prueba es una prueba, —dijo Eung Soo—. Solo necesitamos cambiar las variables.

  
No entendía de qué hablaban, pero no importaba. Le dije, — _Otra vez._

  
Eung Soo se movió más rápido que antes, más rápido de lo que un hombre de su edad debería tener derecho. 

Me sorprendió, por un momento, por lo que debió haber sido a mi edad, o incluso a la de Ji-Cheol. 

Había historias, por supuesto. 

Uno no puede vivir tanto como Eung Soo y no haber sido convertido en leyenda.

Ji-Cheol me había asegurado muchas veces que no podía confiar en todo lo que oía (el tiempo en que Eung Soo cabalgó al Gran Dragón Blanco en la batalla contra un ejército de Oscuros o cómo había salvado un reino de sirenas al casarse con su princesa y por lo tanto permitiendo a la sirena asumir su lugar legítimo como reina).

  
Pero eran las historias que no se contaban en voz alta tan a menudo que las que más escuché. 

Historias que no se repetían por palabra o texto con gran placer.

  
Cómo Eung Soo había servido a un gran rey que había caído en la locura y lo trajo de vuelta a la cordura por la sola fuerza de voluntad de Eung Soo.

  
De una oscuridad que se elevaba más allá de las fronteras de Verania, un hombre empeñado en destruir todo sobre lo que podía poner en sus manos antes de que Eung Soo terminará con su vida casi a costa de la suya.

  
Y, si cavaba más, encontraría la mención pura de Myung-Dae.

  
Myung-Dae, que nunca fue identificado como hombre o mujer, ni siquiera humano en absoluto. 

Myung-Dae, que se convirtió en la piedra angular de Eung Soo, que estaba a su lado, oculto en la sombra. 

Myung-Dae, que fue el gran amor de Eung Soo. 

Esa última parte pudo haber sido una conversación romántica, un deseo de hacer la historia más sabrosa. 

Sin embargo, conocía la fuerza de Eung Soo. 

Yo sabía lo que significaba una piedra angular. Sin importar quién fuera Myung-Dae, o cuál era la relación con Eung Soo, Myung-Dae debió haber sido una persona increíble para ayudar a Eung Soo a construir el nivel de magia que tenía.

  
Como ahora.

  
Se movía con tal gracia, casi como si estuviera bailando. Los movimientos de sus manos, el murmullo de las sílabas oscuras bajo su aliento cuando invocaba el relámpago.

  
Pero esta vez era diferente.

  
Antes, podía sentir que se detenía. Podía sentir la vacilación detrás de él, la necesidad de asegurarse de que no estaba gravemente herido. Más allá de eso, había dudas. 

Dudaba que yo pudiera hacerlo en primer lugar. Dudaba que tuviera lo que necesitaba. 

Dudaba porque, independientemente de lo que Eung Soo pensara de mí, en ese momento, no había creído en mí.

  
Ahora lo hacía. O mejor dicho, actuaba como si quisiera creer.

  
O simplemente quería freír mi culo por convertir su nariz en una polla. Eso podría ser también.

  
Porque el cielo se oscureció y hubo un estruendo de truenos. Por un momento, pensé que sus ojos brillaban brevemente en azul. 

Consideré que era una posibilidad muy real que estuviera a punto de morir. 

Hubo un grito de advertencia detrás de mí, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar de quién podía ser, el relámpago de Eung Soo fue llamado, ardiendo hacia mí, dejando rastros quemados en la hierba.

  
Pensé _ahora ahorahorahora_ , y era como si estuviera de vuelta en el camino de tierra cerca de los Bosques Oscuros. 

Los Magos Oscuros de pie delante de mí, gecos de fuego entre los árboles, los sonidos de mis amigos escapando detrás de mí. 

Mi único pensamiento era sobre su seguridad (de Jungkook), que ellos (Jungkook) tuvieran tiempo para escapar. Que ellos (Jungkook) estuvieran bien y nada pudiese lastimarles.

  
Nunca más.

  
La electricidad golpeó mi palma.

  
Se acurrucó en mi brazo y se derramó en mi pecho.

Tenía un corazón golpeado por un relámpago y mis _dioses_ lo hacían latir. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, en este momento, en este momento indefinible en que podía tomar tan fácilmente esta magia y hacerla mía. 

Tomarlo de Eung Soo y guardarlo para mí. Podría lanzarlo hacia él, golpearle, freírlo hasta que sus ojos se derritieran en sus cuencas y su barba comenzase a arder y encresparse en pequeños mechones negros y calientes de ceniza y humo, y él _sabría_ quién era el más fuerte de nosotros dos, él _sabría_ quién tenía el mayor poder, y lo _tomaría de él y..._

No era quien yo era.

No era lo que yo quería.

Mi magia no lo permitiría.

Ahora no. No cuando se estaba estableciendo. (Porque decía JungkookJungkookJungkookJungkookJungkook y no pensé en nada de eso).

  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, levanté mi otra mano hacia el cielo y mi corazón expulsó el relámpago de Eung Soo y rugió por encima de mí, su magia mezclada con la mía, como si estuviéramos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica diferente a cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya visto. 

El cielo destelló, y pensé que tal vez mis ojos brillaban porque estaba _aquí_ y estaba en _todas partes_ y estaba…

  
Y entonces terminó.

  
El sol brillaba.

  
El viento era cálido.

  
Tomé una respiración. La sostuve. Bajé la mano. La dejé salir lentamente. Encontré mi centro. Qué fácil parecía. Abrí los ojos.

  
Los dos magos se quedaron quietos, Ji-Cheol dejó caer la mandíbula y la mirada de Eung Soo era calculadora.

  
—Bueno—dije con una sonrisa arrogante—. Eso fue esclarecedor. ¿Lo entienden? En-relámpago. Es gracioso. ¡Es gracioso! Venga. Bah.

  
Heechul gimió. —No mereces tener tu ropa _flotando_ si eso es todo lo que puedes hacer.

  
—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Dirías que fue... impactante?

  
—El hecho de que puedas hacer lo que acabas de hacer se diluye cuando abres la boca.

  
—Juegos de palabras, —dijo Tiggy solemnemente—. Pobre Jimin y sus juegos de palabras.

  
Me reí porque me sentía ligero. Yo había hecho esto por mi cuenta. Lo había hecho sin…

  
—¿Qué _diablos_ crees que estás haciendo? —Exigió una voz enojada detrás de mí.

  
Me giré.

  
Detrás de mí estaba casi todo un contingente de caballeros. Docenas de ellos.

  
El Octavo Batallón, desde la cima con sus armaduras y escudos. Incluso Joong Ki estaba con ellos.

  
Todos me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. No tenían miedo, pero estaba cerca.

  
No hay mucha distancia entre la curiosidad y el miedo. Excepto por Joong Ki. Joong Ki sólo parecía exasperado, como solía estarlo.

  
Pero Jungkook, sin embargo.

  
Se paró delante de sus caballeros.  
  
Todavía parecía cansado, y me preguntaba qué le impedía dormir. Me preguntaba qué sueños estaba teniendo. Me preguntaba por qué ni siquiera me importaba.

  
También parecía asustado y enojado y lleno de tanto resentimiento, como si hubiera visto algo que era una afrenta para él, que había sido atacado personalmente.

  
Excepto que no estaba dirigido hacia mí. No. Jeon Jungkook estaba mirando directamente a Eung Soo.

  
—Comandante —dijo Eung Soo—. Qué gusto verte.

  
—¿Acabas de _atacarle_? —preguntó Jungkook con voz baja. 

Su mano estaba en la empuñadura de su espada todavía en la vaina a su lado. 

Dio un paso hacia mí, moviéndose un poco hacia la izquierda, manteniendo a Eung Soo en su sitio. 

Sus caballeros detrás de él parecían tensos. Qué jodido idiota.

  
Qué es lo que me llamé cuando sentí mi corazón revolotear ligeramente en mi pecho. Porque _qué._

  
—Por supuesto que no —dijo Eung Soo—. Jimin te dirá lo mismo cuando haya terminado de estar sin palabras. Voy a admitir, que es una buena vista de él. Lo que has visto era una prueba y lo pasó admirablemente. ¿No es cierto, Ji-Cheol?

  
—Te entrometes demasiado. —Ji-Cheol suspiró.

  
Eung Soo cacareó en voz alta. —No me arrepiento de nada.

  
Finalmente encontré mi voz. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le dije a Jungkook.

  
Entonces me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que me dirigía a él cara a cara en semanas, y ni siquiera podía empezar a comprender si me tranquilizaba o me molestaba más. Tal vez ambas.

  
—Estoy entrenando a mis caballeros,—dijo, todavía frunciendo el ceño a Eung Soo.

  
—Pensé que estarías ocupado, —le dije, y _eso_ le hizo mirarme.

  
—Tengo prioridades,—dijo—. Responsabilidades.

  
Le sonreí porque sentía que era un imbécil.

—Oh. Estoy al tanto. No te preocupes no tienes que darme explicaciones.

  
Él frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué dejas que te haga daño?

  
—¿Parece que estoy herido?

  
—Tus ropas están quemadas —dijo él con aplomo.

  
Miré hacia abajo y él tenía razón.  
  
  


Había marcas de quemaduras en mi pecho, y la ropa quemada, revelando la piel enrojecida debajo. —Vaya, —dije— Mira eso.

  
—¿Estás tratando de matarte?—preguntó.

  
Puse los ojos en blanco. —Cálmate. Estamos entrenando. Igual que tú. No me ves entrando en pánico cuando alguien viene con una espada.

  
—Te asustarías, —dijo.

  
—No.

  
—Te asustarías, —insistió.

  
—Apenas. Al fin y al cabo, eres galante e inmaculado.

  
—Eso ya no debería importar, —dijo mientras los caballeros detrás de él empezaban a reír—. Ya tengo suficientes inconvenientes por ello.

  
—¿Por tus chicos? —pregunté—. Bueno. Deben darte mierda constantemente. No querría que tu cabeza se hinchara. —Y, por supuesto, ya que no tenía intención de hacer eso sucio, salió muy sucio.

  
Jungkook se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo: —No. Desde luego, no querríamos eso.

  
—Oh, mis dioses —murmuró Eung Soo.

  
—¿Son siempre así?

  
—Constantemente, —dijo Heechul—. Ni siquiera lo sabes. Se ponen mucho peor. Siempre han sido así.

  
—¿Cómo es que nadie les dijo nada antes? —preguntó Kevin—. Habría dicho algo sólo para que se detuvieran.

  
—Estamos de pie justo aquí, —gruñí mientras Jungkook se ruborizaba aún más, haciéndome _sentir_ cosas que no quería sentir hacia él. 

Cosas caritativas. Cosas _sexuales_. Se suponía que estaba enojado con él y lo odiaba para siempre (bien, tal vez no para _siempre,_ pero por lo menos cuatro años hasta que despertase una mañana entre dos hombres atractivos con los que había tenido un trio la noche anterior y me daba cuenta de que me había movido de una manera espectacular).

  
—Podemos ver eso —dijo Eung Soo—. Confía en mí, _todos_ podemos ver eso. Te hace preguntarte dónde te equivocaste—Miró a Ji-Cheol.

  
—No me mires —dijo Ji-Cheol, alzando las manos a la defensiva—. Es difícil entrenar la inconsciencia de alguien cuando al parecer todo lo que hacen es revolcarse en él.

  
—Los desprecio a todos —dije.

  
—¡Hola Jimin!

  
—Excepto por ti, Tiggy. Sigues siendo mi favorito.

  
Tiggy parecía muy satisfecho de esto.

  
—Quizás deberíamos solucionar esto,—le dijo Kevin a Heechul.

  
—Por favor, no lo hagas, —gemí.

  
Heechul miró fijamente a Jungkook. 

—Tal vez deberíamos.  
  
  


—Estooo, —dijo Jungkook.  
  
  


Kevin se levantó en toda su altura. Para alguien que pensaba que era mi pseudopadre y aun así amenazaba con chuparme de forma regular, era una figura imponente. 

Los caballeros dieron un paso hacia atrás a la vez mientras él desnudaba los dientes.

  
—Has hecho daño a mi muchacho—rugió Kevin—. Dime por qué no debo comerte ahora mismo.

  
—No es mi verdadero papá, —le recordé.  
  
  


—Asegúrate de no herirte los dientes con su armadura, —dijo Heechul—Supongo que será como comer mariscos. Romper el exterior duro para llegar a la carne.

  
—Tan sediento de sangre, —susurré con asombro.

  
—No me comerías —dijo Jungkook.  
  
  


—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kevin—. ¿De verdad quieres probar eso?  
  
  


Jungkook miró a los caballeros detrás de él, como si pensara que lo respaldarían. 

Joong Ki disipó esa idea rápidamente —No esperes encontrar mucha ayuda aquí, muchacho —dijo—. Oh disculpe. ñ _Caballero Comandante._  
  
  


Jungkook parecía totalmente traicionado mientras los caballeros le sonreían. Sabía que me gustaban por una razón.

  
—Le crie para ser un hombre fuerte,—dijo Kevin, entrecerrando los ojos—. No para aceptar mierdas de nadie.

  
—No me criaste en absoluto, —le dije, aunque ya nadie me estaba escuchando.

  
—Y luego _tú_ viniste, —dijo Heechul—. Y le provocaste una erección cardíaca.

  
—Es vergonzoso escuchar a alguien decir eso en voz alta, —dije—. Aunque probablemente sea totalmente exacto.

  
—No toques su flor, —Tiggy gruñó, dando un paso amenazador hacia Jungkook— Tiggy aplastar tu rostro delicioso y hacerte cara de hamburguesa.  
  
  


—Dioses —dije—. Esto se está volviendo brutal.

  
—Eres la piedra angular —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Algo venerado y atesorado. Excepto que aparentemente no sabes cómo actuar como tal.

  
Y eso fue todo lo que pude tomar. No era suyo para regañarle. Él era mío. Eran mi familia pero este era Jungkook.

—Detente, —le dije mientras Jungkook daba un paso atrás.

  
Eung Soo miró entre los dos. —Toda la mañana —dijo—. Le he estado electrocutando. Dándole sólo un aperitivo de lo que es capaz. Y luego, en el momento en que llegaste a los campos de entrenamiento, pude ver la diferencia. Le di todo lo que pude. No debería haber sobrevivido a eso.

  
—Eh, —dije—. ¿Disculpa? ¿No debería _qué_?

  
—Eso podría haber sido demasiado,—dijo Ji-Cheol—. Ya sabes. En caso de que no hubiera funcionado.

  
—Tan poca fe —dijo Eung Soo—. Yo creía en él. Principalmente.

  
A nadie le parecía preocupante que estuviera tramando sus muertes en voz alta.

  
—Jimin, —Jungkook dijo tranquilamente a mi lado—. ¿Estás bien?

  
Abrí la boca para responder (y decir lo que, no sabía), pero Eung Soo se adelantó.

  
—Aléjate, —dijo—. Podemos manejarlo desde aquí. Ve a tu entrenamiento con tus caballeros y déjanos estar.

  
—Pero…  
  
  


—¿Tienes tus prioridades? —preguntó Ji-Cheol, sin malicia—. Tus responsabilidades.

  
—Tu juramento, —le dije sin querer, y Jungkook apartó la mirada.

  
—Sé lo que soy, —dijo Jungkook—. Soy una piedra angular.

—Sí —dijo Eung Soo—. Lo eres. Pero tú no eres el único. Habrá otros que no estarán sujetos como tú, y Jimin los encontrará. Aléjate, Caballero Comandante Jeon. No volveré a decirlo.

  
La mandíbula de Jungkook se tensó, pero eso fue todo. Su mirada parpadeó hacia la mía, y la sostuve porque no iba a ser herido por él. 

Yo no iba a mostrar en mi cara que mis entrañas estaban gritando por él. 

Porque luchará contra Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo. Contra Tiggy y Heechul y Kevin. Contra todos ellos. Por mí.

  
No lo hizo, por supuesto.

  
Llamó a sus caballeros, mientras algunos sacudían la cabeza. Joong Ki pareció molesto, pero escuchó a su comandante. Empezaron a caminar hacia el otro extremo de los campos de combate.

  
—Lo sabías, —dije mientras lo veía marchar—. Lo viste venir y sabías cómo reaccionaría ante mi magia.

  
—Sí —respondió Eung Soo con sencillez.  
  
  


—No será lo mismo —admití—. Con nadie más.

  
Se veía triste por eso. —Lo sé. Pero será suficiente.

  
—¿Esto ha pasado antes?

  
Eung Soo podría haber sido el tonto. Podría haber mentido. En su lugar, dijo,—Una vez.

  
Ji-Cheol fue a hablar, pero Eung Soo sacudió la cabeza, una vez, cortándolo.

  
—¿Y? —pregunté.

  
—El hombre se volvió Oscuro. Mató a muchas personas.

  
—¿Qué le sucedió?

  
  
  


Eung Soo suspiró. —Le destruí. Le destruí porque no pude salvarlo. Hizo una elección, y como con cualquier elección, hubo consecuencias. Yo era una de esas consecuencias.

  
—Estás preocupado por mí. ¿No? —No sabía si eso me hacía sentir bien o incluso peor.

  
—Todavía no, —dijo Eung Soo, y maravilla de todas las maravillas, él me sonrió—. Sabrás cuando empiece a preocuparme.


	46. La Evitación Es La Clave Para Mantener A Un Jimin Feliz PT. 1

—ESTOY PREOCUPADO, —dijo Eung Soo unos días más tarde, mientras yo trabajaba en mi Grimorio en el laboratorio.

Y como no había dejado de pensar ni una sola palabra de lo que me había dicho, me asusté.

—Voy a pasarme al lado Oscuro, ¿no? —dije, sonando bastante sin aliento ante el horror de eso.

—Voy a tener que ir a vivir a los Bosques Oscuros y ser un insufrible y comenzar a hacer monólogos, sobre todo. 

—¡Voy a tratar de atrapar a la gente y luego contarles todo acerca de mis planes, dándoles así los medios para detenerme, pero no voy a ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto, porque ¡no voy a tener ni una jodida mierda para dar!

—¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¿Por qué, anoche, pensé en tomar el último bollo de fresa de la bandeja a pesar de que _sabía_ que Heechul lo quería? Me dije a mí mismo cuán delicioso sería ese bollo y que lo quería en mi boca, y aunque Heechul preguntó si podía comérselo, _no me importó._ No me importaba que mi mejor amigo quisiera el último bollo de fresa porque lo quería para mí mismo. 

—Tuve que forzarme a no comerlo y dominarme. Quería refregarle en la cara que era _mi_ maldito bollo. Y no me refiero a mis _otras_ ramas tortuosas que rebotaban en mi cabeza.

Esperé.

Eung Soo no dijo nada.

Suspiré. —Se supone que debes preguntarme sobre mis otras tramas tortuosas.

—Realmente no quiero, —dijo.

—Eung Soo.

—Jimin. Estás haciendo un monólogo.

—Oh. Mis. _Dioses._ ¡Está sucediendo! Está _sucediendo._ Eung Soo. _Eung Soo._ Tienes que matarme. Tienes que matarme antes de que pierda el control y llegue a hacer un plan ridículo para dominar el mundo basado en demasiadas partes móviles y un giro _deus ex machina*_ completamente absurdo que no tiene sentido para el arco en general.

_*«Deus Ex Machina»_ toda trama que se resuelve a través de un elemento, personaje o fuerza externa que no haya sido mencionado con anterioridad y nada tenga que ver con los personajes ni la lógica interna de la historia.

—Así que, como toda tu vida. Básicamente.

Entrecerré los ojos en él. —¿Estás tratando de ser _descarado_ conmigo ahora mismo?

—Nunca me llamaría _descarado,_ Jimin, —dijo.

—¡Esto es _serio!_

—Jimin. No te convertirás en un mago Oscuro.

—¡Has dicho que estabas preocupado!

—Sí, sobre lo que vas a llevar a la boda.

—Yo... tú... _¿qué?_

—¿E irás acompañado? Creo que deberías pensar en llevar pareja.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Después de todo, tu representas al Rey y a Ji-Cheol. Y por extensión, a mí también. No te puedes hacer ver solo y desaliñado. Porque, los rumores en la Corte serían atroces.

—¡Eung Soo!

—Sí, Jimin. Puede que no lo sepas, pero estoy justo a tu lado. No hay necesidad de gritar.

—Convertiré tu nariz de nuevo en una polla, por los dioses.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Te haría sentir mejor? ¿Sobre todo lo de la boda? Si lo hicieras, yo no me opondría.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—No la hagas tan grande esta vez, —dijo—. Fue difícil oficiar la ceremonia la última vez, cuando cayó en mi boca.

—Puedo decir sinceramente que me gustaría no haber escuchado nunca esas palabras de ti, —le dije. 

—¿Puedes hacer esto? —me preguntó seriamente.

—Por supuesto que puedo, —le dije. Incluso si yo apenas creía mis propias palabras—. Soy Jimin de lo Salvaje.

Y pensé que _podía_ hacerlo. Realmente lo pensaba. Me dije a mí mismo que la clave para un Jimin feliz sería manejar mis problemas de la manera en que deben ser manejados. 

De manera madura y responsable.

Así que la solución era obvia. Evitación. Mucha, mucha evitación y un poco de evasión también.

Ahora, que no se diga que nunca me he enfrentado ciertas... complicaciones… de frente. 

Muchas partes, probablemente, pueden atestiguar que a menudo me encontraba en el fondo de las cosas, sin idea real de cómo llegué allí (consulte los matrimonios con hadas gay y cómo cada mago Oscuro existente parecía quererme muerto). 

Si alguien que me importaba estaba en peligro, yo lucharía duro. Si veía injusticia, trataba de corregirla. 

Yo hablaba por aquellos que no podían, ayudaba a los que no podían ayudarse a sí mismos, y trataba de ser una persona buena en todos los aspectos, independientemente de los pequeños resbalones que tuve cuando me aventuré al territorio gris.

Sin embargo, ¿cuando las cosas se ponían personales? 

Bien. Eso cambiaba todo.

Ofrezco la siguiente evidencia:

Evidencia A.

Jimin, de cinco años, dijo, —Hola, Mary. ¿Por qué me miras extraño?

Mary, de siete años, dijo, —Debemos casarnos cuando crezcamos porque te amo y puedes quedarte en casa y hornear pasteles mientras yo voy a trabajar en el molino, y tendré hijos y puedes criarlos porque mi mamá dice que no tenemos que seguir las construcciones normales de género.

Jimin, de cinco años, dijo, —Mi mamá me está llamando. Tengo que irme. Adiós. Oh, y me voy a mudar a otro país y si ves que alguien que se parece a mí después de hoy, no soy yo, sólo alguien que se parece a mí y no soy realmente yo y es, probablemente, mi gemelo malvado, así que tan sólo ignorarlo para siempre.

Evidencia B.

Jimin, de nueve años, dijo, —Podríamos ser amigos. Siempre he querido tener amigos.

Monique, de diez años, dijo, —Podemos comenzar como amigos, supongo. Y entonces puedes ser mi novio. Tienes que decirme que soy bonita todos los días y besarme en los labios y decir cosas sobre lo mucho que te gustan mis ojos.

Jimin, de nueve años, dijo, —No quiero amigos tan malos. Mi mamá me está llamando. Me voy a mudar. El muchacho que se parece a mí es malo. Evítalo a toda costa.

Evidencia C.

Jimin, de quince años, dijo, —¿Quién es? ¿Es un nuevo caballero? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Por qué se parece al de mis sueños?

El unicornio gay sin cuerno llamado Heechul dijo:—Oh, chico, tienes un buen ojo. Es Jeon Jungkook. Comandante del Ejército del Rey.

Jimin, de quince años, respiró, —Quiero poner mi cara en su cara.

El unicornio gay sin cuerno llamado Heechul dijo,—Um. ¿Qué dijiste?

Jimin, de quince años, dijo: —¡Nada! Nada. Um. Tengo que irme a la planta de arriba y tocar los muros.

El unicornio gay sin cuerno llamado Heechul dijo,—¿Por qué no te presentas?

Jimin, de quince años, dijo: —No. No, no, no. Adiós.

***

Hay historia allí. Concedido, nunca había sentido algo tan profundo como ahora. Lo que hacía que la evitación fuera mucho más necesaria. 

Y eso era mucho más ridículamente difícil.

Había pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde que había habido una boda real. El Rey y la Reina habían tenido veinte y diecisiete años, respectivamente, por lo que las décadas que habían pasado desde entonces habían sido una larga sequía para los que vivían para tales cosas.

Y, por desgracia, todos parecían más vivos por ello.

La ciudad de Lockes se transformó en la ciudad de Los Jodido Rayos Arcoíris porque todo el mundo estaba celebrando el enlace Jungyeom. 

Había banderas colgadas alrededor de la ciudad, con las caras de Yugyeom y Jungkook batiéndose en el viento. 

Los ramilletes de flores estaban puestos en casi cada esquina. Las guirnaldas rodeaban las luces de la calle. 

Los vendedores sacaron los puestos a las carreteras, vendiendo la mercancía completamente auténtica de Jungyeom (que, sorpresivamente, no era auténtica en absoluto y estaba hecha muy probablemente en Meridian City por un trabajador de fábrica envejecido y no era de ninguna manera o forma endosada por cualquier personal del castillo). 

Todos los hoteles estaban reservados en un día.

Esperaba que Chanyeol y su padre estuvieran contentos. Me ahorré un breve momento para apreciar el recuerdo de Park Chanyeol.

Pero todos estaban emocionados, alegres y felices. 

Había sonrisas en las caras de la gente, saltando a sus pasos. Bueno, hasta que me veían.

Luego estaban las miradas de simpatía, una ligera mueca de dolor en sus caras, porque al parecer _todo el mundo_ sabía sobre mí.

Así que.

Evitación.

—Oye, Jimin. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas hablar con...?

—¡No!

—Oh, Jimin. Tal vez deberías...

—No.

—Hola Jimin. No me conoces, pero quiero ofrecerte mi condol...

—No, gracias.

—Jimin. Olvídate de Jeon Jungkook. Mi apellido es Harding. Combina eso y seremos HardMin. ¿No suena eso erótico?

—¡No!

La evitación se convirtió en mi mantra.

Me dije que sería más fácil superar toda esta mierda si no me acercaba a Jungkook y Yugyeom antes de la boda.

Con Yugyeom, funcionó maravillosamente para los dos, porque él parecía estar haciendo lo mismo conmigo y estaba obviamente demasiado ocupado con los planificadores de la boda, discutiendo sobre la comida, la ropa, la decoración, la música, la iluminación, los votos y especialmente las flores, ya que mi madre lo había mirado, se había reído y se había alejado cuando le dijo que iba a requerir sus servicios. 

Era la primera vez en mi vida que había apreciado un arreglo mutuamente beneficioso con el príncipe.

¿Y Jungkook? Bien.

Déjame contarte sobre _ese_ hijo _de_ puta. Evitar es clave para mantener a un Jimin feliz.

Cuando los problemas de un corazón golpeado por un relámpago son frecuentes, evítelos hasta que se vayan todos por su cuenta.

Jungkook no recibió ese memorándum.

Mientras Eung Soo me estaba obligando a dilucidar, Jungkook estaba ahí, acechando como un maldito imbécil por las esquinas.

—¿Podemos ayudarte? —le preguntó Eung Soo una vez que nos siguió hasta la biblioteca.

—No, no —dijo Jungkook—. Sólo estoy buscando… este libro, —dijo, sacando uno de la estantería—. Es para… investigación.

Eung Soo miró y leyó el título. _—El sexo y el embarazo: en realidad no compromete al bebé—._ Huh. Eso es... lectura ligera.

Jungkook se sonrojó y me dieron ganas de meterle _a su_ bebé. O algo. Todo era muy confuso.

—Sí, bueno —murmuró. —Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. —Entonces huyó.

—Idiota, —murmuró Eung Soo sonando extrañamente cariñoso.

***

MIENTRAS JI-CHEOL y yo estábamos llevando a cabo nuestro experimento de sangre en el cuello, Jungkook sólo necesitaba acceso a los laboratorios para continuar la investigación que había hecho antes de que él dejara el castillo en la búsqueda para rescatar a Yugyeom. 

Cuando Ji-Cheol le pidió a Jungkook que le recordara lo que había estado viendo en esa investigación, como si el mago nunca hubiera visto a Jungkook en los laboratorios buscando algo, Jungkook murmuró algo sobre meter bebés y algunos de ellos y luego accidentalmente prendió fuego a sus pantalones cuando se apoyó en un quemador. 

Fue muy incómodo porque le obligaron a quitarse los pantalones para evitar las quemaduras y al parecer había olvidado ese día usar ropa interior, se cubrió sólo el tiempo suficiente para preservar su modestia.

Ji-Cheol suspiró un poco.

Yo morí un poco.

Jungkook huyó.

—¿Podemos continuar? —preguntó Ji-Cheol, frotándose las manos sobre los ojos.

—Oh, mis Dioses. —dije, porque no podía componer mis pensamientos, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que acababa de ver un poco de las bolas de Jeon Jungkook.

—¿Jimin?

—Oh Dios mío.

Y estoy bastante seguro de que el experimento terminó por ese día. —Oh, Dios mío.

CUANDO HEECHUL y yo planificamos nuestros planes para seguir los rumores de su cuerno de unicornio, Jungkook estaba sentado en la mesa junto a la nuestra en la Sala de Guerra, obviamente haciendo todo lo posible para fingir ignorancia mientras observábamos los mapas. 

No funcionaba. 

El libro que tenía en sus manos estaba al revés.

Es como si ni siquiera intentara ser sutil.

—Y sólo piensa, —dijo Heechul, mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era necesario—, que después de que terminemos con estas ridículas obligaciones para las que la corona requiere que estés presente, porque honestamente, esa es la única razón por la que todavía estamos aquí, dejaremos este lugar muy atrás y tú, mi joven gatito, te encontrarás un hombre del desierto. De piel oscura y pelo oscuro. Pene grande y pezones impresionantes. Su nombre será Matta y te llevará a su morada del desierto antes de que entre en tu morada del desierto.

Las manos de Jungkook se apretaron en su libro.

—Eso fue... sorprendentemente descriptivo —dije.

—Shhh, —dijo la bibliotecaria de la Sala de Guerra. 

Tenía que ser casi tan vieja como Eung Soo.

—Lo siento, Yangmi —dijo Heechul en tono dulce.

—Matta, ¿eh? —dije—. ¿Puede ser su primer nombre Wassa?

Heechul me miró sin comprender.

—Porque entonces su nombre completo sería Wassa Matta*.

*What's the matter, en inglés.

Jungkook resopló en voz alta y lo cubrió con una tos muy falsa.

Heechul me tiró de la silla. —Ya no se te permite hacer bromas.

—Shhh, —insistió Yangmi

—Lo siento, Yangmi —dijo Heechul. Y luego—,¿Hey, Jimin?

—¿Qué? —dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Sabes lo que encuentro fascinante?

—¿Qué?

—Como los caballeros aparentemente pueden leer los libros al revés.

—Oh, hijo de fruta —dijo Jungkook, y luego huyó de la habitación.

—Yo le enseñé esa maldición, —dije tristemente.

—¡Shhh! —nos gritó Yangmi.

—Ah, joder Yangmi, cálmate —dijo Heechul bruscamente—. Somos los únicos aquí, bestia antigua. Tienes que comprobarlo antes de estropearlo.

Yangmi nos echó de la Sala de Guerra. No la culpo.

***

—NO, TIGGY, —dije—. Había, como, dos versos antes de que empezaran a cantar sobre cursis pollas y candeleros.

Tiggy me fulminó con la mirada mientras nos sentábamos en el jardín, tomando el sol. 

Estaba el ajetreo y el bullicio del castillo alrededor de nosotros con las preparaciones de la boda, pero no nos importa una mierda. 

Heechul había decretado que Tiggy y yo estábamos tan pálidos que estábamos persiguiendo sus sueños y nos obligó a salir a tomar sol.

—Pollas y palos —insistió Tiggy—. Todas las líneas decían pollas y palos.

—Creo que te estás olvidando, amigo mío.

—Tú estás desmembrado —gruñó.

—No es lo mismo. Una cosa es olvidar y otra es que te corten la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Usé la palabra correcta.

Jadeé y cubrí mi corazón.

—Bueno, yo nunca… ¿Me estás amenazando, Tiggy?

—Sí, —dijo Tiggy, sonando presumido—. Pollas y palos.

—Bien. Pollas y palos.

—Y el Caballero Cara Deliciosa.

—Y el Caballero Cara…, ¿qué?

Giré la cabeza hacia él, pero él estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, mirando hacia el castillo. Seguí su mirada y claro, allí estaba él.

—Nunca he tenido un acosador antes, —le dije a Tiggy.

—Yo te acecho, —dijo Tiggy.

—Esto. No creo que lo hagas.

—Acechar es seguir. Yo te sigo a todas partes. Te acecho. Te acecho muy duro.

—Tiggy, eso no, ya ¿sabes qué? Ni siquiera voy a discutir contigo sobre eso. Puedes acecharme todo lo que quieras. De hecho, me siento honrado de tenerte como mi acosador.

—Lindo Jimin. Me esconderé en los arbustos y te miraré.

—Aww. Tú ya haces eso, compañero.

—Caballero Cara Deliciosa no es sutil.

—No puedes llamarte Caballero Cara Deliciosa y ser sutil al mismo tiempo. No funciona de esa manera. 

Y realmente, él no estaba siendo sutil en absoluto. Yo estaba un poco avergonzado por él, si era honesto. 

También molesto, enojado y ligeramente excitado, aunque yo era reacio a admitirlo.

Ya que estaba de pie al otro lado del jardín, fingiendo estar interesado en lo que los floristas le decían (señalando diferentes arreglos de flores para la boda) porque mi madre se había negado a participar, es un poco vengativa, mi mamá, pero nadie, y me refiero a _nadie,_ podía no ver las miradas que disparaba en nuestra dirección. 

Hasta tal punto que hasta los floristas se estaban poniendo visiblemente molestos con él, porque obviamente no estaba prestando atención a una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo.

Nos miró de nuevo cuando uno de los floristas empezó de nuevo con el poder de las petunias.

Tiggy y yo los saludamos con sarcasmo porque éramos impresionantes.

—Qué cojones, —murmuré.

—Le amas, —dijo Tiggy.

—No —dije—. Sólo te amo a ti.

—Y a Heechul.

—Y Heechul.

—Y a mamá y a papá.

—Sí, y ellos.

—Y a Ji-Cheol.

—Claro. Un montón.

—Y al Rey.

—Sí, no puedo olvidarle.

—Y a Joong Ki.

—¡Joong Ki! Mi guardián del castillo.

—Y a Kevin.

—Por extensión, solo un poco.

—Y a Eung Soo.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Te encanta Jungkook, —dijo Tiggy seriamente.

—Hijo de puta, —suspiré.

—Pollas y palos —dijo Tiggy.

—Todo en mi vida son pollas y palos, —le dije.

Jungkook volvió a mirarnos.

Nos saludó con la mano.

Tiggy gritó, —Caballero Cara Deliciosa. ¿Has encontrado las pelotas?

Los floristas parecían un poco escandalizados. Jungkook se excusó y se escapó.

—Aún no —dijo Tiggy.

Y luego inventamos muchos, muchos versos de —Bocadillos de queso y candeleros.


	47. La Evitación Es La Clave Para Mantener A Un Jimin Feliz PT. 2

—ASÍ QUE, campeón, —dijo Kevin, arrojando la pesada bola de hilo hacia mí—. ¿Tienes algún aprieto con alguien en la escuela?

—No he ido a la escuela desde hace años, —dije—. Desde mucho antes de conocerte.

Se encogió de hombros con el sol empezando a ponerse detrás de él. —Sé que es difícil, compañero. Tener un nuevo papá.

—¡Qué mierda!

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y Heechul. Tu madre trabaja duro, ya sabes.

—Primero, Heechul no trabaja duro. En nada. En segundo lugar, no es mi mamá.

Kevin asintió y cogió la pelota en sus garras mientras yo le devolvía la mano.

—Todos los adolescentes piensan lo mismo de sus padres.

—¡Tengo veinte años! ¿Por qué estamos aquí afuera?

—Vinculación,—dijo Kevin— Dijiste que necesitábamos una asociación. —

Luego me miró y sus labios se curvaron, la lengua serpenteaba entre sus colmillos

— ¿O tal vez querías decir esclavitud? ¿Es eso lo que querías decir, bonito? ¿Necesitas que te atore y te ahogue con mi polla? ¿Y que te haga gritar cuando retuerza tus pezones? Hacerte…

—Eso no es lo que quise decir en absoluto.

La mirada desapareció. —En eso es en lo que pensaba, deporte. Así que, ¿a los chicos o chicas con los que quieres estar son unos frescos?

—Son unos frescos —repetí.

—Ya sabes. Llevarte al baile, o lo que sea.

—El baile.

—¿Sock hop? No sé cómo lo llama en estos días.

—Creo que estar con Heechul les ha creado a los dos una discapacidad mental. Como si tu magia rompiera los dos cerebros en el momento en que lo mataste.

—Tanta estirpe, —aceptó Kevin—. Oh, mira, compañía.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y, por supuesto, un pequeño contingente de caballeros salía a los campos de combate, aunque estaba absolutamente seguro de que no había necesidad de que estuvieran aquí. 

Por supuesto, Jungkook estaba a la cabeza. 

Joong Ki se paró en la parte trasera, con una mirada de divertida exasperación en su rostro.

—Jimin, —dijo, una vez que pasaron a través de las puertas. Los demás se dirigieron hacia el cobertizo de las armas, pero Joong Ki se arrastró detrás de ellos. 

Jungkook casi fue capaz de hacer todo el camino hasta el cobertizo sin mirarme, pero falló miserablemente en el último minuto.

—Joong Ki, —dije, ignorando a Jungkook por completo—. ¿Entrenamiento tardío?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Parece que nuestro ilustre Caballero Comandante sentía que habíamos estado vagueando últimamente.

—¿Así?

—Bastante. Y al parecer, no podía esperar hasta mañana y tuvimos que venir a los campos de inmediato. ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

—Una hora más o menos.

—Gracioso, eso —dijo Joong Ki—. Justo en el momento en que el Caballero Comandante llegó con esta idea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Ve a hacer cosas de caballero.

—No —dijo Joong Ki encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Solo observaré. 

Miró al dragón—. Kevin. Es una buena noche para una partida de atrapar la pelota.

Kevin asintió sabiamente. —Lo es, Joong Ki. Siempre es una noche agradable cuando consigo estar con mi muchacho.

—Así que eso sigue siendo una cosa, ¿eh? —Me preguntó Joong Ki.

—No, —dije con recato—. No es una cosa. Nunca fue una cosa.

—Perdónalo —dijo Kevin, frunciendo el ceño—. Está un poco irritable esta noche. Creo que le gusta ese chico de la escuela, pero no puedo sacarle un nombre.

Al parecer, Jungkook estaba escuchando la conversación mirándonos con repugnancia, porque dejó caer una pesada espada larga sobre su pie.

Todo el mundo lo miró mientras hacía una mueca. 

—Se resbaló, —dijo.

—Oh muchacho, —dijo Joong Ki—. Esto se pone cada vez más triste y lamentable.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, —dije.

—Ah —dijo Joong Ki—. Estamos en modo evasión.

Le sonreí. —No hay nada que evadir porque no hay nada aquí.

Joong Ki suspiró y sacudió la cabeza con cariño. 

—Entonces, ¿De qué chico se ha enamorado? —le gritó a Kevin con voz muy fuerte.

Jungkook se tensó.

—No lo sé, —dijo Kevin, volviendo a lanzarme la pelota—. Pero puedes estar seguro de que voy a encontrarme con él antes de tomé a Jimin. Inculcar el temor de los dioses en él, eso haré.

—Tu vida es tan extraña, —me dijo Joong Ki.

—¿En serio? —dije.

—Oye, Jimin, —gritó uno de los caballeros. Era guapo de una manera áspera, con todo el encanto y un brillo perverso en sus ojos. Sabía que se llamaba Nat o Nate.

—No te estás viendo con nadie, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—Podría invitarte a salir —dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Mostrarte cómo pasarlo bien.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Tú, yo. La luz de una vela. ¿Ves dónde voy?

—Creo que tengo una buena idea de hacia dónde podría ir —dije—. Te lamiste los labios. Lascivamente.

—Piensa en las otras cosas que podría lamer lascivamente…

—Ponte en la fila, —Jungkook le gruñó.

Nat o Nate me guiñó el ojo y siguió las órdenes.

Los caballeros comenzaron a recorrer sus pasos. Jungkook llamó a Joong Ki, pero Joong Ki rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la mano. 

—Me voy a jubilar en cuatro meses, —dijo—. No tengo tiempo para ser parte de tu extraño coqueteo.

Jungkook balbuceo y luego huyó al otro lado de los campos de entrenamiento con sus caballeros siguiéndolo y riéndose detrás de su espalda.

—Ellos piensan que es un idiota, —dijo Joong Ki mientras los veía marchar.

—¿Los Caballeros? ¿Por qué?

Joong Ki se encogió de hombros. —Por lo que te hizo. Creen que cometió el mayor error de su vida y no dan una mierda por ello. Nadie jode a Jimin de lo Salvaje.

Me quedé boquiabierto mientras él se alejaba, silbando una melodía alegre.

***

LA SEMANA antes de la boda, yo estaba en los jardines con mi madre, ayudándola con la maleza y el riego de sus flores. Era un buen trabajo, manos sucias y olor a tierra, los músculos en mi espalda y brazos ardiendo.

Estábamos volviendo de las partes secretas del jardín, la zona donde pocos se aventuraban. Jungkook y yo habíamos estado aquí una vez, hablando de deseos y estrellas.

— _Mamia_ amaba sus flores —dijo mi madre, cuidando el azafrán y los tulipanes—. Podía hacerlos crecer durante todo el año, incluso en las nieves. Las guardaba en un invernadero, el primero de su clase. Lo construyó ella misma, rechazando la ayuda de hombres y mujeres. Ella dijo que era de ella y como la _rom baro_ de nuestro clan, ella daría el ejemplo. Comprendía que podían ayudarla a los demás, pero también mostró que uno podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

—La veré un día —dije.

Ella me sonrió. —Por supuesto que lo harás. Eres una parte de ella tanto como yo. Puede que no se me permita volver, pero tú lo harás.

—¿Te arrepientes? Elegir a papá sobre tu rom. 

Porque cuando todo lo demás le fue despojado, eso es lo que había sucedido. Mamá se había enamorado fuera de su rom, su clan, lo que estaba expresamente prohibido por la ley gitana.

Había sido proscrita, rechazada por su gente cuando su elección había quedado clara. Había elegido seguir a mi padre en lugar de a su propia gente. 

Pero mi madre siempre fue clara con el hecho de que no había rencor después de que ella se fuera y que su madre la había abrazado estrechamente y susurró en su oído lo orgullosa que estaba de su hija, lo maravillosa que pensaba que era y lo triste que estaba por verla partir.

—No, —dijo simplemente—. Jamás.

—¿Cómo sabías que era lo correcto?

Se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, con una mancha de suciedad en la punta de la nariz y un leve brillo de sudor en su frente. Pensé que nunca había parecido más hermosa que en ese momento.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—No sabía qué era lo correcto.

—Pero. Tú y papá siempre... —Me detuve porque no sabía cómo terminar.

Siempre pensé que lo que había existido entre los dos era seguro y fuerte, incluso desde el principio. Para ahora averiguar que tuvieron dudas.

—Yo era joven, —dijo, sonriendo en voz baja— Estaba tan segura de saber más que _mamia_ de los caminos de mi corazón. Y sabía que ya había entregado mi corazón a tu padre. Eso nunca fue cuestionado. Desde el momento en que puse los ojos en él, yo era suya y él era mío.

—¿Pero?

Se encogió de hombros. —Pero nunca puedes estar seguro, Jimin. No importa lo duro que desees que algo sea así, siempre va a haber riesgos. Sabía que, si lo seguía, sería expulsada de la _rom_. Tendría al hombre al que amaba y perdería a mi familia o podría quedarme en la rom y nunca ver a HyungSik otra vez. La elección fue fácil para mí. Aunque no supiera que era la correcta en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunté.

Miró sus flores, con sus dedos pastando a lo largo de los pétalos. 

—Ahora, — dijo. —Ahora sé que fue la elección correcta. Mirar el pasado puede ser un regalo maravilloso, Jimin. O una maldición terrible.

—No sé qué hacer —admití—. Yo solo…. Mamá. No sé qué hacer.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó mi mano en la suya y dijo, —Jimin, yo…

Nunca llegué a escuchar lo que ella habría dicho entonces, porque nos interrumpieron cuando Jungkook pasó a través de los árboles colgantes y tropezó en el jardín trasero. 

Parecía harto, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos temblorosas. Nos vio a mi madre y a mí y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo. —No sabía que alguien estaría aquí. Lo siento. Yo solo…

Se volvió, con los hombros rígidos, hacia la entrada.

—Jungkook, —dijo mi madre y se detuvo.

Él tomó un gran aliento y luego otro y otro más.

Ella le preguntó, —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, —dijo, aunque no era creíble en absoluto.

—No estás bien —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Estás temblando.

—Solo estoy cansado. Han pasado muchas semanas.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —exclamé.

Se tensó aún más pero no se dio la vuelta. 

—Necesitaba un lugar donde ir, —dijo—. Para alejarme. Solo por un momento.

—Y viniste aquí —dije—. Porque mi madre te mostró este lugar.

—Sí —dijo.

—Bien —dije—. Espero que ayude. Mamá, tengo que irme.

Él se volvió y dijo, —No tienes que irte. Estabas aquí primero. Puedo…

—Lo necesitas más que yo, —le dije—. Está bien.

—Jimin, —dijo mi madre—. ¿Estás seguro?

La miré a los ojos y le dije, —A veces, sabes lo que es correcto, incluso cuando te duele más. Sólo... mantenlo tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene... No lo sé. Cántale una canción de _Mamia_.

Miró sus flores y asintió.

Me levanté y fui a pasar junto a Jungkook.

Por supuesto, él extendió la mano y agarró mi brazo, con los dedos clavándose alrededor de mi bíceps.

No lo miré. No me miró. Pero él me mantuvo apretado, su cuerpo una línea sólida y caliente contra la mía.

Él dijo, —No tienes que irte.

Yo dije, —Creo que sí.

Él dijo, —No quiero que te vayas.

Yo dije, —Y por eso tengo que hacerlo.

—Jimin.

—Quédate aquí, —le dije—. Escucha a mi madre. Ella te mantendrá a salvo por ahora.

Me aparté y Jungkook me dejó ir.

No miré hacia atrás mientras huía. Un relámpago golpeó el corazón en mi pecho. Nunca le pregunté de qué hablaron.

***

DOS DÍAS después, mi papá dijo, —Me gusta emborracharme contigo, —con el ruido de la taberna rodando a nuestro alrededor.

Le sonreí, golpeando nuestras cervezas. —Y a mí me gusta emborracharme contigo. 

Aunque, no estaba tan borracho como lo estaba él. Al parecer, la cerveza negra que había estado bebiendo era bastante fuerte.

—Estoy tan contento de haberte tenido —dijo él, con una sonrisa un poco descuidada—. Me alegro de que seas lo que salió de mí y de tu mamá.

—Papá. Bruto. Qué demonios.

—Bien, bien. Lo siento. Sabes que no bebo muy a menudo.

—Eres un peso ligero.

Él me frunció el ceño. —No lo soy. Soy un hombre grande. ¡Un hombre enorme! Eso es lo que dice tu madre.

—¡Papá!

Él hizo una mueca. —Lo siento, lo siento. Es la cerveza.

—Sí, tal vez no haya más cerveza para ti.

—Si tú tocas mi cerveza, me aseguraré de que Kevin sea tu nuevo padre.

—No te atreverías.

—Pruébame, engendro de mi lomo.

No toqué su cerveza.

—Ahora —dijo—. Conversación de hombre a hombre.

Tomé un sorbo largo porque la necesitaba para lo que fuera a salir de su boca. 

—Bien, —dije después de haber terminado mi copa y señalarla para que me la recargaran—. Golpea.

—Amas a Jungkook.

Guau. —Seguro que no alivia eso.

Su nariz se arrugó de disgusto. —¿Mencionó a Jungkook y tú hablando de aliviar las cosas? Jimin, hay algunas cosas que un padre nunca debe saber.

—Oh mis dioses.

—No es que haya nada malo en eso, —dijo—. Sabes que no me importa con quién o qué te alivies, siempre y cuando sea con consentimiento.

—Oh mis dioses. ¿Qué quieres decir con quién o qué?

Se encogió de hombros. —No sé. No discrimino. Míralo por donde quieras. Jungkook, un hada, un árbol…

—Oh por el amor de...

—¡Jimin!

—¡Qué!

—Tú lo amas.

Suspiré. —Sí. Supongo que sí.

—Y él te ama.

—Tal vez. Al parecer, no lo suficiente.

—Que le jodan.

—¡Esa era la idea y esa es la causa por la que te lo he dicho!

—Yo sé sobre el sexo, Jimin, —dijo, rodando sus ojos—. Tu madre y yo...

—Si me quieres, no terminarás esa frase.

Él cerró la boca.

—Yo también te quiero —dije, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

—Simplemente no me gusta cuando estás triste,—dijo—. Y llevas triste un tiempo.

—Sí, —dije—. Supongo. Pero, ¿no es eso una parte de crecer? Tu primer amor no siempre será el último.

—Lo fue para mí —dijo—, y quiero que lo sea para ti.

Eso me dolió y me hizo sentir caliente todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan feliz que mis padres se encontraran como lo hicieron. 

—Está bien, papá. Lo resolveré. Siempre lo hago.

Él se acercó y me agarró la parte de atrás del cuello, tirándome hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron. 

—Hay alguien ahí fuera para ti, —dijo—. Alguien que va a amar tu pelo, tus palabras, tus ojos y la forma en la que aún te frotas la nariz cuando estás pensando mucho en algo. Él te amará por todas las cosas que eres y todas las cosas que no eres. Él te amará más allá de toda razón y estará convencido de que colgaste el sol y la luna. Él verá las estrellas y sólo te deseará. Alguien va a amar cada parte de lo que eres y por mis dioses, no puedo esperar para que llegue el día de conocerlo y darle las gracias.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con voz ronca.

Me apretó el cuello. —Sí.

Y yo le creí porque él era mi padre y él nunca me mentiría sobre tales cosas.

Se apartó y me sonrió.

Y entonces la sonrisa se deslizó y sus ojos se estrecharon. —Tú—, gruñó él.

—Sip, —le dije, seguro que mi padre había perdido la cabeza.

Pero no me miraba a mí. Su mirada estaba sobre mi hombro y antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, él estaba lanzándose más allá de mí y agarrando a alguien.

Sentí que chocaban con mi espalda y casi me caí de mi taburete en el bar. Quienquiera que mi padre tuviera agarrado se arrastró alrededor de mí cuando mi padre se giró.

Era Jungkook.

Por supuesto que lo era.

—No estoy preparado para esto ahora, —gemí. 

El barman parecía que estaba a punto de intervenir, pero yo sólo le saludé con la mano—. Está todo bien. Sólo son mi papá y mi... Jungkook. —Espera—. No es que sea mi Jungkook ni nada. Él es su propio Jungkook. Nadie más. Excepto quizás el Príncipe. Sí. Ése es Jungkook del príncipe y mi papá y todo es genial.

Todo no era genial.

Mi padre estaba furioso. (Y borracho.)

Jungkook parecía resignado a cualquier destino que mi padre le concediera. Estaba seguro de que esto terminaría en derramamiento de sangre, de una forma u otra.

Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando en lugar de patear el culo de Jungkook, mi padre levantó otro taburete, sentó a Jungkook entre nosotros y le pidió una cerveza regional de barril.

Todo el tiempo se paró unos cinco segundos.

—Ya ni siquiera cuestionó las cosas, —dije.

—Bien, —dijo mi papá—. Va a hacer las cosas más fáciles —volvió la mirada hacia Jungkook—. Ahora te sentarás aquí. Te tomarás esta cerveza y te sentirás feliz.

Jungkook bebió su cerveza sin dudarlo.

—Ahora —dijo mi padre—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Además de seguirme —dije.

—No te estoy siguiendo, —dijo débilmente.

—Aja.

—¡No lo hago!

—Así que estabas en el mismo lugar que yo. De nuevo.

—¡Tal vez tú me estés siguiendo!

—Sí, porque tengo muchas razones para querer ver tu estúpida cara.

—Oh por favor. Crees que mi cara es deliciosa.

—¡Niños! —papá nos ladró a los dos.

Estábamos suficientemente intimidados.

—Jungkook, me dirás por qué estás aquí —dijo—. Jimin, lo dejarás hablar y luego, cuando haya terminado, puedes reanudar tus movimientos que se supone son bromas sarcásticas, pero en realidad es un juego preliminar de sarcascismo.

—¡Papá!

—Más cerveza negra, por favor —dijo mi padre al barman—. Voy a necesitarla con estos dos idiotas.

—No más para él —dije—. Está borracho.

—Estás borracho, —dijo papá mientras el barman llenaba su jarra.

—Son tan iguales, —dijo Jungkook.

—Cállate, —dije—. No lo somos. Espera. Sí lo somos. Pero cállate.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó, sonando divertido.

—No, —lo estoy—. No lo estoy en absoluto. —Me sentía alegre—. Sobrio como un gatito.

—A veces, —dijo mi papá—, no tienes sentido cuando hablas, pero eso está bien porque te amo de todos modos.

Le dije, —Tengo sentido y te amo también.

—Las cervezas regionales son cervezas impresionantes, —dijo, tomando otro trago—. Ahora. Jungkook. Habla.

—No es un perro, —gruñí.

—Principalmente.

—Es mi despedida de soltero, —dijo Jungkook—. Al lado del hotel.

—Ah —dijo papá—. ¿Y cómo te va?

—Bien, supongo, —dijo, mirando sus manos. —Tuve que salir de allí un poco.

—Ajá.

Estaba molesto y no podía entender por qué. —¿Por qué no fui invitado? — dije, sonando suficientemente indignado.

Jungkook me miró. —¿Habrías ido acaso?

—Bueno no. Pero aún así. Por cortesía y es grosero.

—Quería invitarte —dijo Jungkook—. Pero me acobardé. En su mayoría son sólo caballeros. Algunos compañeros del ejército.

—Eso es...— No sabía qué era eso. Así que me decidí por—, Extraño.

—Tú me haces extraño, —gruñó.

—¿Había strippers? —preguntó papá con simpatía—. Los strippers también hacen cosas extrañas.

—Mi papá es un peso ligero, —le expliqué.

—Esto es cierto, —dijo papá.

—Así que, —dijo Jungkook—, es muy parecido a ti, entonces. 

Creí ver la sonrisa.

Rodé mis ojos hacia él. —No. Yo sí puedo controlar la bebida.

—Te he visto controlar la bebida. Eso no es controlarla.

—Sin recuerdos —le advertí.—Eso me hará salir más rápido. 

Esa casi sonrisa desapareció.

Volvió a apartar la mirada. —Sí, —dijo en voz baja—Bueno.

—Al fin se callaron —dijo mi papá—. Porque voy a poner algo de verdad en ti.

—Esto probablemente va a ser incómodo, —le dije a Jungkook.

—Estoy acostumbrado a la incomodidad de tu familia —dijo él y su rodilla tocó la mía brevemente.

—Tantos preliminares, —gruñó mi papá—. Bueno. Tiempo de la verdad. ¿Estás listo?

—Sueltalo.

—Tú, —dijo papá, señalando a Jungkook un poco inseguro—, eres un jodido idiota.

—Whoa, —dijo Jungkook.

—Amigo, —respiré—. Ése es mi papá.

—Y tú, —dijo papá, señalándome—, eres bastante impresionante.

—¡Ja! —dije.

—Pero también eres un jodido idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Está bien —dijo papá—. ¿Y qué obtienes cuando juntas dos jodidos idiotas?

—No sé si me gusta dónde va esto, —dije.

—¡Absolutamente nada porque están eligiendo ser jodidos idiotas en vez de follarse mutuamente las pollas!

—Amigo, —dije—. Qué.

—Él es tan tu padre, —dijo Jungkook, sonando bastante impresionado.

—En serio muchachos —dijo papá.—La vida tiene que ver con las oportunidades. Se trata de estos pequeños momentos que se suman para llegar a la grandeza. Y hay momentos en que tienes que agarrar la grandeza por las pelotas y decir: ¡Hey! ¡Grandeza! ¡Tengo tus bolas y no puedes hacer una sola maldita cosa!

—Esto va en una dirección que no esperaba, —dije.

—Soy mercurial—dijo papá.

—Oooh, —dije—. Palabra porno.

—Estás siendo estúpido, —le dijo papá a Jungkook—. Tan jodidamente estúpido. Tienes la oportunidad. Los pequeños momentos. La grandeza. Sólo tienes que agarrar las pelotas y nunca dejarlas ir.

—No sé muy bien qué me estás diciendo que haga—admitió Jungkook.

—No creo que nadie lo haga, —dije.

—Te darás cuenta, —dijo papá—. Ahora. Mi hijo va a llevarme a casa para que mi esposa pueda gritarme por emborracharme y fingir luchar contra mis avances a pesar de que ambos sabemos que el sexo entre personas mayores es un sexo increíble.

Dioses. 

—Haz cruzado muchas líneas, —gemí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda o...? —Jungkook no estaba seguro.

Sacudí la cabeza. —Vuelve a tu fiesta. Estoy seguro de que te estarán extrañando.

No lo volví a mirar antes de agarrar a mi padre y huir.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, puse mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi padre y le dije: —¿Esa resaca que vas a tener mañana? Es la penitencia, amigo mío. Penitencia pura y magnífica. Y estaré allí con las campanas encendidas. Campanas literales.

Mi papá sólo se rió.


	48. La Evitación Es La Clave Para Mantener A Un Jimin Feliz PT. 3

DOS DÍAS antes de la boda, me paré en la Sala del Trono, viendo cómo el rey posaba regio junto a una ventana de vidrio coloreado. 

Tenía el caballete colocado a unos cuantos metros de él mientras lo estudiaba de cerca, queriendo asegurarme de que tenía justo su semejanza.

—Vaya, —dije.

—Oh —dijo el rey—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Bien, entonces, ¿cómo te sentirías si parecieras que tienes tetas?

—¿Es una pregunta hipotética?

—Hipotéticamente... no. Es más como que eso es lo que he pintado de alguna manera y ahora será una parte del producto terminado porque no sé cómo solucionarlo. Tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

—¿Soy tetona?

—Mucho. Tú también tienes tres.

—Bueno. Procede.

—Excelente, —dije, poniendo más rojo en el lienzo, porque si había una cosa de la que el mundo necesitaba más, era el rojo—. Soy un buen pintor.

—Bueno —dijo el rey—. No nos anticipemos.

—Deberías contratarme para hacer todas las pinturas reales.

—Nunca podría pedirte tal cosa. Por muchos motivos.

—Debería enseñar a otros a pintar.

—Las artes llorarían con semejante pensamiento.

—Vaya, —dije.

—¿Vaya?

—Así que, hipotéticamente. De acuerdo, eso fue una mentira. No es hipotético. Te pinté para ser tan grande como el Gran Tiburón Blanco y estás destruyendo Meridian City como un monstruo gigante. Mi musa es obviamente surrealista y debo seguirla hacia el abismo artístico.

—¿Estoy respirando fuego?

Mis ojos se abrieron. —Podría ser. Tengo tanto rojo.

—Hazlo así.

Me dejó enfocar durante un rato, los sonidos del castillo, brillantes y fuertes alrededor de nosotros. La Sala del Trono parecía inmaculada, con pancartas colgadas y candelabros pulidos. 

Muchos habían pensado que la boda iba a suceder en la iglesia, pero aparentemente Jungkook se había negado, diciendo que no seguía ninguna religión específica. 

No sabía qué argumentos habían surgido, si es que había algo de eso, pero no importaba a largo plazo. 

Uno, no me importaba (sobre todo). Y dos, el Rey había accedido a celebrar la boda en la Sala del Trono, seguido por la fiesta más grande de la temporada.

Sería un día mágico para todos los involucrados.

Y por desgracia, yo era parte de esa magia.

No tenía que hacer mucho. Mi trabajo era ponerme de pie delante y mirar todo al lado de Ji-Cheol y mantener mi boca cerrada.

El Rey hablaba, y Eung Soo hablaba, y entonces la ceremonia iba a suceder y todos vivirían felices para siempre.

Podría haber puesto mucho más rojo de lo que realmente era necesario.

El Rey debía haber visto mi salida artística por lo que era y preguntó, —¿Estás bien, Jimin?

—Por supuesto —dije.

—Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo haces, —estuve de acuerdo.

—Te conozco muy bien. Mejor que la mayoría.

—Lo haces.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. Así que quizá también puedas estar de acuerdo en que puedo saber cuándo mientes.

—Rey Dramático, —murmuré.

Se volvió para mirarme.

—¡Deja de moverte! —le dije—. Vas a arruinar la pintura y nadie te perdonará porque esta es una obra maestra que será atesorada por generaciones.

—Normalmente, solo sentiría la necesidad de alentarte por cualquier búsqueda que creas que es necesaria,—dijo—. No sé si el arte sea una de ellas.

—Dices eso sólo porque todavía no has visto esto.

—¿Cuántos pechos tengo en tu pintura?

—Tres.

—¿Y cuántos tengo en la vida real?

—¿Qué? No tienes nada... Oh, ya veo lo que dices. Se llama licencia artística.

—Jimin.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás. Y está bien no estarlo.

—Gracias. No lo habría sabido de otra manera. —Me estremecí—. Lo siento. Eso simplemente salió.

Sus labios temblaron. —Podrías estar haciendo caca en baldes solo por poner ese tono conmigo.

—Sí, sí. Eres el poderoso Rey y todo eso.

—Incluso podría pedir tu cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Porque eso es algo que tú haces.

—Podría darle una vuelta. Una buena decapitación a la antigua en el patio.

—Mi sangre causaría una revolución.

Él sonrió, viéndose mucho menos regio y más impresionante. 

—De eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Me miró y esperó. Me conocía muy bien.

Suspiré. —Estoy bien, o lo estaré.

—¿Podrás?

Limpié el pincel. —Lo haré porque no tengo otra alternativa.

—La hay —dijo—. No puedes estar bien. Eso es algo que se te permite hacer.

—¿Se puede?

—Sí.

Di un paso alrededor del caballete para que no viniera hacia mí y pudiera ver el trabajo en progreso que sería aclamado durante siglos como una maravilla moderna. 

Me miró acercarse con ojos curiosos. Era inteligente, mi Rey. —Tengo que estarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no, no le sirvo a nadie. Y si no le sirvo a nadie, entonces también podría estar de vuelta en los barrios pobres.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Jimin, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no está bien que no te encuentres bien?

—Porque soy Jimin de lo Salvaje —dije, aunque empezaba a sonar como una excusa—. Siempre estoy bien.

Se bajó de la plataforma donde había estado posando para mí.

Sus manos bajaron sobre mis hombros y me apretaron fuertemente. 

Él dijo,—Eres Jimin de lo Salvaje. Pero también eres humano.

—Lo sé.

—No tienes que tener las respuestas para todo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sí?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

A veces me preocupo por ti. —Admitió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque has construido esta coraza alrededor de ti mismo. Este exterior compuesto por hablar con descaro y juegos de palabras. Llevas tu corazón en la manga, pero lo has disfrazado para que solo los que están cerca de ti puedan esperar verlo. Demuestras mucho sin mostrar nada en absoluto.

Tragué más allá del nudo en mi garganta. —¿Esa es tu opinión experta, doctor? —pregunté, encogiéndome en cuanto las palabras salieron de mis labios.

—Jimin, —me amonestó ligeramente.

—Lo siento, —murmuré, mirando a otro lado.

—Yo arreglaría esto por ti si pudiera.

—¿Lo harías? Porque eso sería a expensas de tu hijo.

Parecía preocupado por eso. Parecía elegir sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente. 

—No sé si Yugyeom está en esto por la misma razón que tú.

—No estoy en nada.

Casi quería contarle lo que Yugyeom había dicho en la torre del dragón, sentí que estaba atrapado entre la sombra de su padre y yo, que se había sentido obligado a tomar una decisión. 

Pero no era mi lugar. No podía hablar por el príncipe.

Cualesquiera que fueran los problemas entre ellos era sólo entre ellos. No míos. El Rey ya me había dicho que no podía hacer nada para romper el juramento que Jungkook le había hecho a Yugyeom, que nadie más podría romper el juramento que Jungkook tenía con el Rey.

Realmente odiaba los juramentos.

El Rey dijo, —Yo no...

—¿Has pintado esto? —preguntó una voz incrédula detrás de nosotros.

Me volví y miré por encima de mi hombro. Jungkook estaba de pie frente al caballete, mirando horrorizado y divertido mientras estudiaba mi pintura. 

No lo había visto desde la noche de su despedida de soltero unos días antes.

Su pelo había sido cortado antes de la boda, parecía más regio y peinado en comparación a su flexible melena habitual. 

Todavía parecía agotado, pero se mordía el labio inferior y me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reírse.

Estreché mis ojos hacia él porque la última vez que lo comprobé, no era crítico de arte.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Es un trabajo en progreso. No puedes juzgarlo hasta que esté completo.

—Oh —dijo—. No estoy juzgando.

—Uh. Hola. Tengo ojos y puedo ver tu cara. Lo estás juzgando.

—No, no —dijo inocentemente, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Nunca pensaría en juzgar algo de este... calibre. Hay mucho... rojo.

—Se llama pardo rojizo, —dije.

—Ah. Porque eso lo hace mejor.

—No seas tan celoso de mi talento. Es impropio de ti. 

Me miró, incapaz de contener la sonrisa. —No sé si celos es la palabra correcta. Tal vez horrorizado.

—¿Horrorizado? —dije con un ceño fruncido—. ¡No hay nada horrible!

—Le pusiste pechos al Rey, —dijo—. Tres.

—Sí, bien. Es un comentario sobre el estado del feminismo posmoderno.

—Ajá. ¿Y el pelo del pecho que todavía parece tener?

—Es muy viril. —Miré hacia atrás al Rey que estaba mirando de un lado a otro entre Jungkook y yo con una mirada pensativa en su cara—. Eres muy viril, —le dije.

—Gracias —dijo el rey—. No sé si quiero ver la pintura.

—Mentira traidora —dije.

—¿Entonces es un feminista viril? —preguntó Jungkook.

—Algo así —insistí—. Todo el mundo sabe que eso es algo.

—No creo que eso sea una cosa, —dijo el Rey.

—No tienes que tener una opinión, —le dije—. Eres sólo un rey de un país entero que tiene una cantidad infinita de responsabilidad y una riqueza de conocimiento mucho más allá de la mía y es bastante impresionante. No sabrías nada al respecto.

—Cómo te atesoro, —dijo el Rey, sonriendo en silencio hacia mí.

—El sentimiento es casi mutuo —dije—. No obstante, valoro el arte.

—¿Está derribando Meridian City? —preguntó Jungkook, todavía estudiando la pintura—, ¿mientras dispara fuego de su boca?

—Soy yo tomando un punto de vista fuerte contra el consumismo, —dije.

—Eres un profeminista y anti esteriotipos.

—Exactamente.

—Por poner al Rey como un monstruo de tres pechos disparando fuego.

—Mira, cuando lo dices así, me hace empezar a lamentar las decisiones de mi vida. 

Él no detuvo la risa a tiempo, la sonrisa ahora tan amplia como yo no había visto nunca.

—Eso es lo que te hace lamentar las decisiones de tu vida. Nada más. Eso.

Y todo me golpeó de nuevo. Qué cerca estaba de ser como eran las cosas una vez. 

Cuando podía albergar mi amor secreto en mi corazón secreto y bromear de un lado a otro durante horas y horas. 

Mi magia era una corriente subyacente que estaba diciendo _sísísísí_ y _másmásmásmás_. Se sintió bien. Se sentía bien. Me sentía entero.

Y no podía tenerlo.

Es por eso que la evitación había sido clave. Pero de alguna manera, Jungkook había vuelto a entrar.

Y por los dioses, cómo lo amaba por ello.

Cómo lo odiaba por ello.

Dije: —Aparte de las opiniones, has invadido una discusión privada. Tal vez deberías encontrar a otra persona con quien esperar hasta la boda en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo.

Era como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

Había sorpresa en su rostro y luego dolor.

Luego cólera, no sé si por mí o por él o por la situación, no lo sabía. 

Me dije que no importaba. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer para proteger mi cabeza y mi corazón, y si significaba ser más cruel de lo que pensé que podría ser con Jeon Jungkook, que así fuera.

Dio un paso atrás.

Me aparté de él en lo que evidentemente era una despedida. 

Él dijo, —Jimin.

Yo no dije nada.

Escuché sus pasos resonando en la Sala del Trono mientras huía.

El Rey me observó por un momento. Entonces, —Te conté algo una vez la noche de su ceremonia de promoción.

—Me contaste muchas cosas, —murmuré, avergonzado por la forma en la que me había comportado.

Jungkook se lo merecía. Tal vez. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que actuar como lo hice.

—Te dije que no sonreía. No una sonrisa de verdad, de todos modos. No una que no está obligado a mostrar.

Me acordé de eso. Recordé porque yo había pensado en lo extraño que era como lo había visto sonreír varias veces solo ese día.

—Hasta que apareciste, —dijo el Rey, que sonaba más triste de lo que lo había oído nunca. —No sé por qué no lo vi antes. Especialmente ya que estaba justo en frente de mí. Pero en cualquier momento que sonreía, en cualquier momento que era de verdad, era por ti. Se ilumina más brillante que cualquier cosa que haya visto en mi vida.

—¿Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?—pregunté, incapaz de mantener la amargura de mis palabras.

—No, —dijo—. No creo que lo haga.

—Arregla esto.

Parecía herido. —No puedo. Hizo el juramento por su propia voluntad. Él es un caballero. Es lo que se espera de él.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y volvió a alejarse. Antes de que diera dos pasos, dijo, —Lo he intentado. 

Me detuve, pero no se dio vuelta—. Lo intenté, Jimin.

—No lo entiendo.

—Le pedí a Yugyeom que liberará a Jungkook de su juramento.

—¿Por qué? —Me las arreglé para decir.

—Porque no mentía el día que te dije que pensaba en ti como en un hijo. Y mi corazón se rompió contigo. Tu dolor siempre será mi dolor y estará dentro de mí. Yo quería algo mejor para ti, pero no lo he logrado. Lo siento, Jimin.

Me di la vuelta y me arrojé a él. Sus brazos me rodearon y me acercaron más.

Yo no podía encontrar las palabras para decir que no le culpaba. Yo no podía encontrar las palabras para decir lo mucho que lo quería. Yo realmente no podía encontrar ninguna palabra en absoluto, por lo que alargué el abrazo por un tiempo muy largo y esperaba que él entendiera todas las cosas que no dije.


	49. Un Breve Interludio

ME QUEDÉ mirando las estrellas acostado en la hierba en el jardín secreto.

—Son unas malditas idiotas. —les dije a todas—. En serio ¡Qué demonios!

Las estrellas no respondieron. Pero, eran estrellas, así que… más o menos lo esperaba.

Aún brillaban como idiotas así que…

—Espero que todas estallen, ¿saben qué? Probablemente a su luz le haya costado miles y miles de años llegar aquí. Así que ¡ja! Están jodidas ¡ja! Están muertas ahora y todo lo que estoy viendo son sus últimos suspiros. —Suspiré— Lo siento. Eso fue grosero.

Porque lo era. No era su culpa que Jungkook se casara mañana. 

Era culpa de Yugyeom, ¿quién hace un juramento a un príncipe para honrar a una madre muerta y querida? 

**_Grosero_ ** **.**

Y muy dulce. Y hermoso y encantador. Y al igual que desinteresado bastardo.

Pero también grosero.

Hice una mueca al cielo.

—Es genial. —les dije a las estrellas—. Encontraré a alguien más. Y será increíble y seré todo, como ¿Jungkook quién? Tengo una nueva piedra angular y su nombre es Juan Carlos y es un contable exótico. O algo así. Nota mental. Pensar en mejores trabajos exóticos en el futuro. Como… actuario de… Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en algo exótico? Exótico… Exótico... ¡Vamos! ¡Juan Carlos va a ser el director de unas pompas fúnebres exóticas! —gruñí—. Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

Grité como un hombre alto e indiferente. Jungkook se rió en silencio para sí mismo.

—Amigo —suspiré—. En serio. Acosador. —Dejó de reírse.

—No lo estaba haciendo. No esta vez.

Miré hacia las estrellas y las maldije en mi cabeza. 

—Así que estás admitiendo las otras veces.

—En ocasiones.

—No puedes acechar a alguien en ocasiones. Lo haces o no lo haces.

—¡Ah! ¡Bien!

—Acosador. —murmuré.

—No esta vez. —dijo—. No sabía que estabas aquí fuera.

Yo bufé. —Vale. Bien.

—No lo hice. Sólo necesitaba…

—Necesitabas…

Él suspiró. —Necesitaba alejarme. Por un momento.

—Vale.

—No quieres escuchar esto.

—Tienes razón. No quiero.

El silencio que siguió fue incómodo. El que estuviera encima mío mientras yo me negaba a mirarlo era incómodo. Todo sobre esto era incómodo.

Por supuesto, no podía mantener esto para mí. —Tú eres incómodo. Esto es incómodo.

—Lo sé.

—Es como si fueras mi ex al que he visto por primera vez desde que tuvimos nuestra separación realmente mala.

—¿Eso es lo que pasa?

—Claro. —dije—. Pero es una mierda porque es como si fuéramos ex sin ninguno de los beneficios de haber sido algo antes de ser ex.

—¿Beneficios? 

—Lo sabes. —dije—. Sexo a toneladas.

Se atragantó.

—U otras cosas. —dije rápidamente—. Porque no todo es sobre el sexo a toneladas.

—Gracias a Dios no todo es sobre el sexo.—dijo él débilmente.

—¿Pero ves lo que quiero decir? Incómodo, pero no hay beneficios por haber llegado hasta aquí.

—Supongo que es mi culpa.

Me reí. —Sí. Supongo que es así.

—No esperaba que lo entendieras.

—No lo hago. —dije—. Ya no me importa. He terminado de luchar. ¿No has terminado tú?

Él no contestó.

—He terminado de luchar. —dije otra vez—. Luchar contigo. Luchar por ti. Luchar contra ti. He terminado. Esto hace las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó tranquilo.

Levanté mi brazo y moví la mano hacia las estrellas. 

—Esto. Estas cosas. Todo.

—Eso es… lo abarca todo. Como siempre.

—Como un tornado.

—Eh. ¿Seguro? ¿Estás borracho?

—No esta vez. Quizá mañana por la noche. No te ofendas, pero Heechul, Tiggy y yo probablemente nos emborrachemos y mancillaremos tu nombre un poco.

Él dio un paso hacia mí. Me negué a mirarlo, pero todavía podía verlo en la periferia.

—Mancillar, ¿eh?

—Mancillarlo mucho. —dije—. Ni siquiera sabes lo mancillado que estarás.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea. —dijo—. Viajé con ustedes durante semanas. Probablemente será un poco despiadado. 

Él dio otro paso. Como si estuviera siendo sutil. Indiferente. Lo estaba haciendo miserablemente.

Y se estaba poniendo peligrosamente cerca de recordar de nuevo. Eso no auguraba nada bueno para mi Plan de No Preocuparme. 

Nada arruinaría el plan de No Preocuparme con Voluntariosos y Cariñosos Recuerdos. Esperaba que no hubiera puesto mayúsculas al plan en su cabeza aún. 

—Eh. —le dije—. No voy a dejar que esto se ponga muy mal. Tal vez algunas palabras de maldición elegidas aquí y allá, pero nada demasiado malo. Yo no te voy a echar un mal de ojo ni nada.

—¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Probablemente. No sé realmente si soy capaz de algo más.

—Relámpagos. —dijo y dio otro paso.

Suspiré. —He pasado por cosas peores. Eung Soo solo quiere probar y obtener una mejora en mí.

—Parecía que estaba tratando de matarte.

—Nah. Él sabe que estaría de vuelta y que perseguiría su culo. No se atrevería.

—¿Cómo se siente eso?

Estaba empezando a irritarme. —Dios, siéntate si te vas a quedar aquí. Deja de revolotear. Lo estás haciendo peor.

—¿No vas a salir corriendo? —preguntó, una broma ligera, y tuve que recordarme que _no me importaba._

—Tú eres el único que ha estado corriendo últimamente. —le dije.

Eso lo calló muy rápido. Se sentó junto a mí, cuidadosamente, manteniendo una distancia leve como si yo estuviera acorralado, un animal asustadizo. 

Dejó escapar un suspiro, después se acostó sobre su espalda, mirando hacia arriba a través del fino follaje de los árboles de arriba.

Y porque probablemente soy masoquista, pregunté. 

—¿Estás preparado para mañana?

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí mientras giraba la cabeza en mi dirección, —¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer preguntas?

—No lo sé.

—No pareces saber muchas cosas.

Se quejó y se frotó una mano sobre su rostro. —Dios, me confundes.

—¡Oh, vaya!

—Me enfureces.

—Mi error.

—Sí, Jimin. —espetó—. Estoy listo para mañana.

—Suenas como si así fuera.

—Eres un capullo.

Me reí. —Sí. Lo sé. Si quieres, puedo volver a fingir que no existes.

—¿Sería más fácil?

—¿Para quién?

Él no contestó, en su lugar dijo. —¿Alguna vez pensaste que estarías aquí?

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí. Donde estás ahora… estaría en los barrios bajos, siempre pensé que iba a quedarme allí. Trabajaría allí. Que moriría allí.

—Eso es… triste.

—Y, sin embargo, así es como es para la mayoría de la gente nacida allí.

—No lo sé. —le dije. —Quizá. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en maneras de sacarnos de allí. Deseando que algo suceda. Nunca pensé que… bueno. No sé lo que pensé que iba a pasar. Pero no. Nunca esperé esto. Estar aquí. Donde estoy.

Su brazo rozando contra el mío, si fue por accidente o no, no podría decirlo.

Pero yo había aprendido muy rápidamente que muy poco sucedía por accidente cuando tenía que ver con Jeon Jungkook. 

—Nunca esperaba. —dijo—. Nunca deseé. Nunca soñé. No hasta ti.

—Jungkook…

—Escucha. Por favor, ¿puedes simplemente escuchar?

—Ya sé lo que vas a hacer. Puedo reconocer el tono en tu voz. No necesito que me justifiques nada. No quiero que lo hagas.

—No estoy tratando de justificar nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?

—Tener una conversación. —dijo, haciendo un puchero ligeramente. Me negué a encontrarlo adorable.

—No. —le dije—. Estás tratando de explicarte a ti mismo. ¿Por qué le hiciste el juramento a Yugyeom? Lo hiciste por tu madre. Lo hiciste porque saliste y ella no. Lo hiciste por ella, porque pensaste que eso era lo que ella quería para ti y nunca faltarías a tu palabra por lo mucho que la amabas. Lo entiendo, Jungkook. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé por qué estás haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Lo odio y creo que a veces te odio, pero lo entiendo. Sí. ¿Vale? Lo prometo. Sí. Si necesitas mi bendición, la tienes. Es tuya. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, porque al final tendrás que vivir contigo mismo. Yo no. No Yugyeom. Sólo tú. —Cuando terminé de hablar, mi voz era ronca y mis manos estaban temblando. 

Ni siquiera tuve el sentido de detenerlo cuando se acercó y enredó sus dedos en los míos. Su agarre era apretado y cálido.

Tiró de mi mano suavemente, pero con insistencia. Me di la vuelta de lado como él me pedía en silencio que hiciera, frente a él. Su posición reflejaba la mía. 

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. Abrió su boca una vez, luego la cerró. Entonces —Yo quería decir lo que dije.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando te dije que la única cosa que deseaba eras tú.

—Bastardo. —le susurré. Él tomó nuestras manos unidas y las llevó a su cara. 

Sentí el roce de sus labios contra mi piel y luché contra sacudir mi mano lejos de él—. ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente?

—¿Qué?

—El relámpago.

—Yo no…

—Me dolió. Al principio. No fue como la primera vez cuando huíamos de los Oscuros y los gecos de fuego. Era tan fácil entonces. Tan fácil de tomar, envolverlo alrededor de mi corazón y luego enviarlo lejos. No entendía porqué no podía hacerlo otra vez, por qué no estaba funcionando.

Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía, que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

—Y entonces algo era diferente. Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo sabían porqué. Yo no. Tal vez debía. Sólo lo sentí. En mis huesos. En mi sangre. Me susurró y dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Que podría hacer esto. Que podía hacer lo que estaban pidiéndome. Y entonces Eung Soo me dio más de lo que debía. Mucho más de lo que debería haber sido capaz de manejar. Pero no importó porque en el momento en que tocó mi piel, supe que era diferente. Que _yo_ era diferente. Sabía que podía hacer esto. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Lo tomé y se envolvió alrededor de mi corazón y fue aterrador y devastador y maravilloso todo al mismo tiempo. Se sentía el _poder y la fuerza_ y yo podría haberlo guardado allí. No importa lo mucho que doliese. Podría haberlo guardado allí para mí. Pero no era mío para mantenerlo. No era mi momento. Así que lo dejé ir. Lo dejé ir y no entendí por qué se sentía tan familiar. La electricidad arrastrándose por mi corazón. No entendí al principio. Pero ahora sí.

—¿Qué es? —susurró.

—Eres tú. —Le dije, incapaz de mirar lejos—. Es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Como creo que siempre me he sentido, eres el relámpago que golpeó mi corazón, no importa la piedra angular, no importa quién soy o quién eres. No para mí. Creo que siempre ha sido así para mí. Incluso si nosotros nunca hubiéramos escapado de los barrios bajos. Desde el principio. Desde que te conocí golpeaste mi corazón y ahora tengo que dejarte ir porque no eres mío. Necesito a alguien con quien pueda ser fuerte, pero necesito a alguien que también pueda ser fuerte para mí.

—Jimin. —Él graznó, sus ojos brillantes y mojados.

Y ya había dicho suficiente. Al igual que el relámpago de Eung Soo había formado un arco a lo largo de mi corazón, Jungkook hizo lo mismo. 

El único camino a seguir era expulsarlo de mí porque no era mío para mantenerlo. Y porque nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad, llevé su mano a la mía, frotando un beso contra sus nudillos. Le dije, —Creo que te amo.

Le dejé ir.

Me empujé hacia atrás.

Miré las estrellas, pero no pedí un deseo.

Y luego le dejé allí en el jardín secreto de mi madre.


	50. D-0

—BUENO —DIJO HEECHUL mientras posaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación—. Hoy debería ser una jodida tonelada de mierdas y risas.

—Eso fue sarcasmo, —le explicó papá a Tiggy. 

Aun así, Tiggy todavía no había pillado lo del sarcasmo, a pesar de que Heechul lo había convertido en su única misión.

—Lo tengo, —dijo Tiggy, frunciendo el ceño concentrado—. Jodida tonelada de mierda y risas, sarcasmo.

—Dime que me veo guapo, —Heechul le exigió de Kevin, que estaba pegando su gran cabeza a través de la ventana. 

Tuvimos suerte de que mi habitación estuviera en la parte trasera del castillo para que Kevin pudiera participar activamente en discusiones de carácter serio, como decirle a Heechul que se veía guapo.

—Eres como el sol y la luna combinándose para hacer una criatura tan increíblemente hermosa que el mundo no puede ni siquiera contener su...

—Oh, mis dioses —gruñí mientras me tumbaba en mi cama—. Heechul, haz que se detenga.

—Nunca, —dijo Heechul.— Esto es, probablemente, lo más cerca que voy a llegar a parecer una princesa, así que espero ser tratado como tal.

Le miré e intenté no reír porque él encontraría maneras de eviscerarme. 

Heechul se había metido en la cabeza que su crin y cola necesitaba una permanente para la boda, y parecía que dos bolas gigantes de algodón lo consumían desde los dos extremos. 

Estaban adornados con decenas de flores frescas y sus pezuñas habían sido pintadas de azul y plata para que coincidiesen con las flores.

Quería decirle que pensé que parecía que debía estar trabajando para Mamá, pero valoré mis testículos así que mantuve la boca cerrada.

—Exactamente como una princesa.

Heechul entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedo decir cuando estás siendo sarcástico, Park Jimin. Te haré saber que el cabello voluminoso se lleva esta primavera. Todo el mundo lo tiene.

—Heechul, nadie más en esta habitación lo tiene.

—Yo tendría un pelo voluminoso, —dijo mamá—. Pero no tengo pelotas de señora para ponérmelo.

—Tengo pelotas de señora —dijo Heechul—. Soy una fiera princesa.

—Pareces cagando muñecos de nieve —dijo Tiggy.

Me reí hasta que lloré. Lo cual, en un día como el de hoy, lo necesitaba mucho.

Heechul me fulminó con la mirada.

Me reí más fuerte.

Se sentía bien.

Así que cuando el golpe llegó a la puerta, estaba tan listo como podría estar.

Mi madre revoloteaba por mis ropas de vestir, alisando cosas invisibles para poder calmarme (y muy probablemente a sí misma).

Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Susurró, —Pasamos el día de hoy y luego pasaremos al siguiente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío.

La abracé con fuerza.

Joon Ki nos esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Me sonrió tranquilamente, su armadura brillando, la espada decorativa atada a su costado. 

—Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo te están esperando en el vestíbulo. La ceremonia comenzará en breve.

Asentí y dejé salir a los demás antes de seguirles. Volví a mirar a Kevin. 

— Han abierto las Puertas Grandes a los jardines, —le dije—. Debería haber espacio más que suficiente para ti allí.

—¿Debería encender algo en llamas? —preguntó—. ¿Como Yugyeom? ¿O la fiesta de la boda?

—Sin fuegos —dije—. Esta boda va a ir sin problemas y luego nos emborracharemos y estaré triste y mañana, me despertaré y empezaré de nuevo.

—También estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío —dijo seriamente—. Además, tu culo se ve genial hoy.

Y eso era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría. 

—Puaj, y aún no eres mi papá, —dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Podía oír el sonido de la gente sentada en la Sala del Trono. 

La Corte del Rey, los jefes de Estado, dignatarios de toda Verania. En el último recuento, había más de mil personas asistiendo a la boda del Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania con el Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook. 

Todos estarían sentados, esperando la procesión. 

El rey hablaría, Eung Soo hablaría, y todos nos sentaríamos bajo un calor sofocante deseando la muerte. 

Casi no podía esperar.

Bajé la escalera hasta el vestíbulo y vi a mi familia esperándome. Ji-Cheol parecía imponente, con sus ropas de un borgoña profundo, con la barba recién recortada.

Eung Soo parecía un proxeneta antiguo, con sus ropas de un verde brillante que estaba seguro de que Yugyeom iba a tomar como una gran ofensa. 

Llevaba un gran sombrero de ala ancha. Una pluma púrpura atravesaba la parte superior del mismo.

Pensé que era genial.

—Ya era hora, —gruñó Eung Soo—. Podrías pensar que era el día de tu boda por la forma en que está perdiendo el tiempo.

—Hola, Eung Soo —dije—. Asegúrate de que tus mujeres te den su dinero para que no tengas que darles una bofetada.

Heechul resopló. Salió violeta y chartreuse, y pensé que se combinaba con las flores en su melena muy bien. 

Sólo un unicornio gay podría igualar su sarcasmo únicamente visible a sus accesorios florales.

Eung Soo entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y de qué tontería hablas ahora?

—Nada —dije—. Dime, Eung Soo. ¿Cuáles de las esquinas de las calles son las tuyas? Porque no quiero sobrepasar mis límites.

—Te tengo en la mira, muchacho, —dijo—. Piensas que estás siendo listo, pero te tengo en la mira.

—Ah, —dije con simpatía—. Es difícil salir afuera para...

—Y esto es, probablemente, indicativo de cómo hoy va a ir, —Eung Soo dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó mamá—. Esto ciertamente es un buen augurio para los eventos de hoy.

—No creo que eso sea exactamente lo que quiso decir,—le dijo papá.

—Estoy manteniendo una perspectiva positiva,—dijo—. La negación es un lugar muy reconfortante en el que estar.

—Bueno —le dije a Ji-Cheol—, traté de emborracharme primero, pero algunas personas no me lo permitieron.

Miré a mis padres. Y a Tiggy. Y a Heechul.

— Sabes que soy mucho más tolerable cuando estoy intoxicado.

—Mago cara de espagueti, —me recordó Tiggy.

—De acuerdo, eso fue una vez. Y Haneul y yo nos unimos.

—La llamaste abuela sexy —dijo Heechul.

—En mi defensa, había bebido mucho vino.

—¿Y crees que eso te hace tolerable? —preguntó Eung Soo—. ¿Ser acaramelado con ancianas?

—¿Acaramelado? —le dije a Heechul, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez deberíamos considerar un poco la reeducación de tu joven aprendiz—dijo Eung Soo a Ji-Cheol.

—¡Por favor, no me golpees! —dije, encogiéndose —. Tendré tu dinero para el final de la semana. Te lo prometo, Eung Soo. Siempre he sido tu mejor chica.

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde —le dijo Ji-Cheol a Eung Soo—. Corre. Sálvate.

—Jimin, —Eung Soo lo intentó de nuevo—, Sé que hoy va a ser difícil…

Me burlé, cortándolo. —Estoy bien.

Todos me miraron.

—¿Qué?

—Jimin, —dijo mamá—. Está bien no estar bien.

—Es bueno saberlo, —le dije—. Estoy bien. Todos están actuando como si yo fuera a romper en lágrimas inconsolables o hacer algo estúpido como interrumpir el servicio cuando llegue la cosa de habla ahora o calla para siempre.

—Bueno —dijo Heechul.

—No lo haré. ¡No haría eso!

Parecían un poco culpables, y de repente tuve un sentimiento muy malo.

—Y ninguno de ustedes puede decir nada.

—Sí —dijo Heechul—. Bueno. Por supuesto. Acércate a eso, gatito. 

Él me batió las pestañas, y yo estaba casi listo para arrullarlo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba engatusando con sus maneras.

—Tú sucio seductor, —le susurré—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de engatusarme con tus poderes de belleza? ¡No seré engañado!

Heechul ni se inmutó. —¿Escucharon eso? Jimin dice que tengo poderes. De belleza.

—Ninguno de ustedes puede decir una maldita cosa,—dije, asegurándome de mirar a cada uno de ellos a su vez—. No vamos a arruinar el día de la boda de otra persona sólo porque él debería casarse conmigo, ya que, obviamente soy más genial y tengo buenos dientes, pómulos impresionantes, y una disposición jodidamente luminosa.

—Su disposición no es muy luminosa ahora, —susurró Heechul a Tiggy.

—Oxímoron —dijo Tiggy.

—Bueno —dijo Heechul—. Es un cabrón.

—Tienes suerte tu guapo —dijo Tiggy, enterrando su rostro en la ridícula melena de Heechul—. Siento como burbujas en la nariz.

—Escúchame, —dije bruscamente—. ¡Todos deben mantener la boca cerrada! No habrá conversación. Bueno, excepto por Ji-Cheol porque creo que se supone que debe hablar. Y Eung Soo, ya que está oficiando toda la ceremonia. Pueden hablar. Ninguno de los demás puede.

—Puedo hablar si quiero, —dijo papá, pareciendo un poco desafiante.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dije.

—Querido, —dijo mamá—. Mira. Está hablando en serio. Esa es su cara seria.

—Has puesto esa misma cara desde que tenías tres años, —dijo papá—. Así es como sabíamos que habías hablado en serio.

—Como la vez que tenía seis años y llegó a casa para decirnos que iba a besar a Jaebum de verdad, —dijo mamá.

—O esa otra vez, tenía casi ocho años y dijo que estaba considerando seriamente abrir un negocio para vender tostadas y sombreros y que si ¿no me gustaría invertir? —dijo papá.

—O cuando tenía diez años y nos dijo que estaba seriamente molesto porque no le dejábamos saltar desde el techo desnudo para probar las alas que había hecho de una sábana y ¿no podíamos ver lo serio que era?

—Eras un niño muy extraño, —dijo Eung Soo.

—No soy más que un producto de mi crianza —dije, frunciendo el ceño a mis padres.

—Gracias, —dijo mamá, sonriendo.

—De nada, —dijo papá.

—Tienen suerte de que los amo, —les dije—. Porque de otra manera los mandaría a las mazmorras por traición por contar la historia sobre saltar con la ropa de cama del tejado.

—Hacer caca en cubos es un pequeño precio a pagar por poder contar esa historia, —me aseguró papá—. Especialmente cuando llegó a contar la parte sobre cómo estabas desnudo cuando estabas tratando de discutir con nosotros.

—Si lo intentarás ahora, —Heechul dijo—, apuesto a que ganarías más argumentos.

—Por favor, no lo intentes conmigo —dijo Eung Soo—. No sé cuánta piel tan pálida puedo manejar.

—Dioses —murmuré—. ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

—Esa es una pregunta que me hago a menudo a tu alrededor —dijo Ji-Cheol, golpeando mi brazo.

Y entonces los cuernos de anuncio sonaron brillantemente y toda la conversación cesó. Joon Ki asomó la cabeza hacia la Sala del Trono.

—Estamos a punto de empezar, —dijo—. HyungSik, Rosé, si pudieran seguirme, por favor. Les enseñaré sus asientos.

—No puedo creer que el Rey haya hecho que Yugyeom aceptará permitirte a ti y a Tiggy en la ceremonia, —le dije a Heechul—. Pensé que seguramente no lo haría.

Heechul puso los ojos en blanco. —Le dije que se consideraba la más grande de las fortunas tener un unicornio y un medio gigante paseando por el pasillo juntos. Que le traería suerte y prosperidad en su matrimonio.

Yo estaba un poco apagado. Si eso fuera cierto, habría esperado que Heechul y Tiggy se hubieran negado a aparecer.

—Deja de hacer pucheros, —dijo Heechul— Simplemente inventé eso para que no tuvieras que estar allí solo viéndote triste y solitario, asustado y triste.

—Y guapo —dije.

—No lo presionemos.

—Dijo las bolas de algodón que hablaban, —murmuré bajo mi respiración.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bruscamente.

Le sonreí dulcemente.

Mamá y papá me besaron en la mejilla antes de seguir a Joon Ki a través de las Grandes Puertas.

Nos alineamos frente a la puerta en orden de nuestra entrada. Heechul y Tiggy, luego yo, luego Ji-Cheol, con Eung Soo siguiendo en la parte trasera. 

Jungkook y Yugyeom estaban siendo mantenidos en habitaciones separadas a ambos lados del vestíbulo.

Jungkook entraría primero, seguido por el Rey y Yugyeom.

Heechul estaba susurrando algo al Locutor Real y supe que probablemente no era nada bueno. Traté de darle una patada en el culo, pero su cola estaba tan rizada, que no podía encontrarlo.

—Tiggy dijo que parecía que estaba cagando un muñeco de nieve —le susurré a Ji-Cheol, que se tapó la boca para esconder la risa.

Eung Soo nos golpeó a ambos en la parte posterior de nuestras cabezas.

Las Grandes Puertas fueron abiertas del todo.

Un millar de personas se levantó como una, y la Sala del Trono quedó en silencio.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo el locutor, su voz resonando en la piedra. Estaba leyendo una carta—. Les presento, al unicornio más feroz existente, la señora de Kevin el Dragón, alias, Heechul.

Heechul tosió fuerte.

El locutor puso los ojos en blanco.

Heechul tosió de nuevo.

—Heechul el Magníficamente Hermoso que es universalmente adorado por todos y quien todo el mundo aspira a ser porque es tan increíble, —dijo el locutor, sonando agraviado.

—Oh, mis dioses —murmuré.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Heechul en voz alta.

Empezó a caminar por la alfombra roja hacia el trono—. Hola,—dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia los que estaban a ambos lados del pasillo—. Hola. Hola. Ooh, chica, ese sombrero es para morirse. Lúcelo. Hola. Hola. Reverencia. Caramelito, tienes al menos cincuenta, no veinte. Cúbrete un poco más. Esto es una boda, por el amor de dios. Mantenlo con clase. Hola. Hola. Oh Dios. Saludos. Oh mis dioses. Ese pañuelo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa bufanda? ¿De verdad? ¿De Medacio? ¿El de Grover Street? Ya sabes, fui allí una vez y el servicio era simplemente terrible. La vendedora era simplemente grosera y me quejé y conseguí un 20% de descuento. Dioses, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Leslie? ¿Cochina? ¿Mai Ling Wong? No lo recuerdo. No es importante. Pero acabé jurando que no volvería después, ¿qué? Oh. Correcto. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento, todos! Lo siento. Tiendo a olvidar lo que estoy haciendo cuando estoy hablando de bufandas. Es una enfermedad, me atrevo a decir. Hola. Hola. Buenas tardes. Hola. Hola. Hola. Hola.

Finalmente llegó al trono.

—Tiggy, —susurré—. Juro por los dioses, es mejor que te acerques a Heechul tan rápido como puedas y no te detengas. ¿Me entiendes? No hay que detenerse para hablar con nadie.

—Pero Heechul dijo...

—¡Tiggy!

—Tiggy nunca se divierte, —gruñó Tiggy.

—Te divertiremos más tarde —le prometí, aunque no parecía creerme.

—Presentando, —el locutor gritó, leyendo la otra carta—, con dos metros noventa de alto, pesando doscientos noventa y tres kilos, él es venerado como un gigante de impecable gusto y aseo inmaculado. Está bien, no voy a terminar esto.

—¡Dígalo! —gritó Heechul.

El anunciador suspiró. —Él ha capturado nuestros corazones, llenándonos de amor y alegría y estamos mejor porque él existe. Damas y Caballeros. El medio gigante, Tiggy.

Tiggy asustó a todos corriendo tan rápido como pudo, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo junto a Heechul, que parecía algo alarmado. 

Se volvió hacia mí y dijo,—¿Así de rápido, Jimin?

Todos me miraron de nuevo.

—Sí, Tiggy, —dije, apenas resistiendo el impulso de enterrar mi cara en mis manos—. Eso fue rápido.

—Yo rápido —dijo Tiggy—. Jimin dijo rápido y yo rápido. No me divierto, pero rápido.

—Jimin no sabría lo que significa la diversión aunque se la sacudiera en su cara, —dijo Heechul.

Gemí porque ¿tenía que decirlo para que todos pudieran oírlo?

El locutor cambió a su siguiente tarjeta.

—Literalmente te daré algo si no lo lees, —le rogué.

—No puedo ayudarte, —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros en disculpa—. Heechul ya me amenazó con la furia unicornio

—Ese desgraciado bastardo —dije, tratando de no quedar impresionado—. Eso funciona en todo el mundo. Ya sabes, realmente estoy empezando a lamentar que no puedo sudar diamantina enojada.

El locutor se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, puede ser intimidante. Lo siento, Jimin.

—Adelante, —dije, agitando mi mano hacia él.

Realmente no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Heechul me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo el locutor—. Es con gran honor que les presento a un hombre amado y atesorado por su ingenio y caridad, pero quizás no por la forma en que se viste. Se ve muy respetable ahora mismo por Heechul. Si no fuera por Heechul, se vería como un rufián sin hogar de quien pensarían que está aquí probablemente para robar su cartera. Así que, gracias, Heechul, por el espécimen que ven delante de nosotros. Todos estamos en deuda con usted. Jimin es actualmente soltero y cualquier solicitud para un buen revolcón en el heno se puede llevar a la atención de Heechul y Tiggy. A Jimin le gusta la magia y los largos paseos por el bosque. Por alguna razón, le gustan las orejas que sobresalen. A él también le gusta... ¿en serio? ¡Heechul, vamos! Oh por el amor de… A él también le gusta las nalgas, así que por favor tenga unas bonitas. Siéntanse libre de adjuntar un grabado de su trasero para que podamos revisar su calidad. Les presento al mago... Jimin de lo Salvaje.

—¡Aprendiz! —gritó Heechul—. Dice aprendiz de mago. Dioses. La buena ayuda es tan difícil de encontrar en estos días.

—Ellos trataron prostituirme, —dije, sonando completamente asombrado—. ¿Por qué siempre ocurre en esta habitación?

—Recuerda, —Eung Soo murmuró detrás de mí—, recibo el noventa por ciento de todas tus ganancias. No me hagas darte una bofetada. Ahora eres la chica de Eung Soo.

—Oh mis dioses, —gemí—. Por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla.

Pero no fue así, y después de que Ji-Cheol me empujara de una manera no tan suave, caminé por el pasillo. Tiggy siguió saludando con la mano cuando me acerqué y Heechul me sonrió, incluso mientras me preguntaba cómo sería meter mi botín en su culo. 

Estaba a mitad de camino en el pasillo cuando vi a alguien que ni siquiera esperaba que estuviera aquí.

Ella estaba de pie al lado del pasillo, su vestido caro y perfecto como siempre. Se abanicaba con su abanico plegable exótico, el mango claramente incrustado de oro.

Y ella me estaba mirando mientras me acercaba, aunque técnicamente no me conocía.

Bien. No a este yo.

Incluso con todo lo que había enfrentado, dragones y Oscuros y sectas y gecos de fuego, ella seguía siendo mi enemigo más mortal.

Y hoy era el día de la victoria.

La presidenta del Capítulo de Lockes del Club de Fans de Jeon Jungkook.

Lady Lee Ji Eun.

Mi corazón vibrante se endureció en mi pecho.

Yo no controlaba cómo iba a terminar este día.

Estaba perdiendo lo que quería.

Pero _esto_. Podría controlar esto.

Le envié una sonrisa desagradable.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba vestido como ChimChim, y sus ojos se abrieron como si yo pareciera positivamente asesino.

Y descubrí que no me importaba.

No volvería a las malditas reuniones.

Ya no era una Dama Jeon.

De aquí en adelante, yo era una Chica Minnie por Siempre.

Me detuve brevemente cuando pasé junto a ella.

Ella se mofó lindamente.

Dejé caer mi voz a los niveles de ChimChim, y murmuré, —Mis muffins nunca estaban secos, tú, aborrecible moza.

Le guiñé un ojo.

Su aliento se enganchó.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Y siseó, —Tú.

—Nunca lo probarás, —le dije bajo y continué.

Me sentí mejor. Conseguir la última palabra con una niña de dieciséis años puede hacerte eso.

—¿Quiero saber por qué parece que una fan adolescente quiere arrancarte la cara?—preguntó Heechul cuando llegué al frente.

—Somos enemigos —dije—. Enemigos mortales.

—Por supuesto que lo son, gatito. Sólo tú serías enemigo mortal de una adolescente.

—No dejes que su aspecto te engañe. Su rostro no oculta nada sino el mal.

—Me asombras a veces.

—Estás en tanta mierda, —gruñí.

—Vale la pena.

—¿Qué están susurrando? —preguntó Kevin—. ¿Son secretos? Me encantan los secretos. 

Miré por encima de mi hombro para ver su cabeza empujada a través de la Gran Puerta, la barbilla apoyada en el suelo.

—Te lo diré más tarde, —le dije.

—Más te vale, —dijo—. No quiero tener que pegarte, hijo.

—Cari, —dijo Heechul—. Deja de pegar a nuestro bebé.

Todo el mundo estaba mirando de nuevo.

—No son mis padres, —dije para que todos oyeran—. Mis padres están allí.—Mamá y papá se levantaron y saludaron.

—Somos sus padres de corazón, —dijo Kevin.

—Cállate, —dije—. No lo son. Y eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Deja de hacerlo raro y asqueroso.

—No hables con tu padre de esa manera, —dijo Heechul—. Estás castigado.

—¿Podemos por favor seguir con esto? —pregunté—. En serio.

—Tiene su rostro serio, —mamá le gritó al locutor—. Está hablando en serio.

Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo fueron presentados sin fanfarria, y luego casi olvidé todo lo demás que existía porque Jungkook entró en la Sala del Trono.

Decir que se veía guapo sería un eufemismo.

No era como si nunca lo hubiera visto con su equipo completo de caballero.

Lo hice. Varias veces. Pero tal vez fue porque hoy era importante, que era tan monumental que simplemente se sentía diferente. 

Por supuesto, puesto que era Jeon Jungkook, no me sorprendería que los dioses mismos estuvieran brillando sobre sus anchos hombros, porque todo en él brillaba. 

Su armadura, su escudo, la vaina a su lado, su piel, su cabello (en serio, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que tenía el pelo brillante?). Todo.

Y no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Porque él no podía quitar sus ojos de mí.

Ni una sola vez apartó la mirada durante aquel largo paseo por el pasillo. Ni una sola vez quité mis ojos por cualquier paso que diera.

Por un momento, me permitiré imaginar que estaba caminando hacia mí.

Que era el día de mi boda y él estaba brillando sólo para mí.

Fue un buen sueño. Un sueño frívolo.

Tragué más allá del nudo en mi garganta, tratando de controlar mi respiración.

Casi funcionó.

Llegó al trono. A pocos metros de distancia.

Se quedó de pie, frente a mí.

Yo había acabado con él. Había terminado con esto.

Quería rogarle que lo detuviera.

Quería nunca volver a verlo.

Yo quería despertar cada mañana con él enroscado a mi alrededor.

Y entonces el Rey y Yugyeom fueron anunciados.

El Rey se veía resplandeciente, con sus ropas acentuando su poderoso marco, borgoña y dorado, con bordes detrás de él en el suelo. 

Él sonreía tranquilamente a sus súbditos, pero había algo más en sus ojos que no podía distinguir. Se movió más rígidamente de lo que yo lo había visto antes.

Yugyeom. Bueno. Yugyeom por otro lado, parecía regio y sorprendente como siempre.

Pelo perfecto, sonrisa perfecta, todo perfecto. Incluso lo que llevaba puesto…

—¿Esa perra va de blanco? —Heechul siseó en mi oído—. ¿A quién cree que está engañando? No hay nada puro y virginal en él. Incluso sus botas son blancas. Oh mis dioses. Qué parodia. Los tabloides van a tener un día de campo con esto. ¿Quién lo llevó mejor? El Príncipe Yugyeom o esta prostituta sin hogar.

Tosí, tratando de disimular la risa histérica. No quería llamar más la atención sobre mí de lo que ya lo había hecho. 

No era mi día y yo sabía que Yugyeom tenía el poder de hacer de mi vida un infierno, más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pero Heechul tenía razón. 

Yugyeom no parecía el ruboroso novio que estaba tratando de retratar.

Esto se confirmó cuando vi a Ji Eun prácticamente desmayada mientras pasaba en brazo del rey. Como sabía que Ji Eun no tenía absolutamente ningún gusto, me sentí notablemente aliviado.

—Jungkook, —susurró Heechul—. ¿No deberías estar mirando a tu futuro marido caminando por el pasillo en lugar de mirar a Jimin como un imbécil?

Jungkook se encogió y se sonrojó. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Yugyeom y el Rey, y él tragó con un chasquido audible en su garganta.

—Eso es mejor —murmuró Heechul—. No querría que te perdieras ninguna parte del mejor día de tu vida.

—Oh, zas, —dijo Tiggy.

—Oh, zas, —murmuró Eung Soo.

Ji-Cheol solo suspiró y supe que estaba lamentando todas las elecciones de su vida.


	51. El Relámpago Que Golpeó el Corazón

Sonreí suavemente al rey cuando llegaron al trono. 

Yugyeom me ignoró completamente, con una mirada decidida en su rostro. 

Se paró cerca de mí, mirando hacia Jungkook. Jungkook palideció ligeramente cuando Yugyeom buscó su mano.

Me miró de nuevo. Mantuve la cara en blanco.

El rey se volvió hacia sus súbditos. —Voy a mantener esto breve ya que hoy no es sobre mí. Hoy es sobre el amor entre dos personas. Dos personas que están prometiendo lealtad y devoción el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas. Dos personas que un día tomarán mi lugar en el trono, sabiendo que lo hacen con total honestidad y transparencia.

Oh, ese cabrón magnífico.

—Recuerdo, —continuó, luego se detuvo. Sacudió su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más áspera—. Recuerdo cuando estaba en esta misma habitación hace años miré a mi amada. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, sabiendo que llegaría a mirar a esa hermosa persona durante el resto de sus días. Y lo hice. Puede haber habido días en que no nos vimos. Días en que los compromisos nos llevaron lejos de casa, prioridades que requerían nuestra atención.

Pero nunca hubo un día en que mi Reina estuviera lejos de mis pensamientos. Ella dejó este mundo mucho más rápido de lo que jamás había pensado posible, pero el tiempo que compartimos juntos me ha mantenido caliente estos años después. Por ella, lo haría todo de nuevo.

—Y eso es lo que es el amor. Incluso cuando estás herido. Incluso cuando estás enojado. Incluso cuando piensas que no puedes dar otro paso, el amor es lo que te mantiene en marcha. Si puedes amar, entonces puedes vencer cualquier cosa que pueda surgir en tu contra. Y debe ser el amor quien ayude a guiar tus acciones porque te mostrará la verdad. Te mostrará belleza. Te mostrará compasión. Y estos rasgos, estas ideas, son la marca de un rey. Sin ellas, nunca se puede esperar gobernar con un corazón firme y amable.

Tomó aire y miró a Yugyeom. —Y así hoy, doy a mi hijo, Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania, al Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook con la esperanza de que él tendrá todos los momentos que su madre y yo tuvimos. Tienen mi bendición.

El Rey dio un paso atrás.

Eung Soo dio un paso adelante mientras el público tomaba asiento.

—Ahora —dijo Eung Soo—. Debo preguntar antes de proceder. Príncipe Yugyeom, ¿está aquí por su propia voluntad y con la mente en paz?

—Sí, —Yugyeom dijo, la voz fuerte y clara.

—¿Caballero Comandante Jeon, está aquí por su propia voluntad y con la mente en paz?

Jungkook me estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Yugyeom...

Estreché mis ojos en él y empujé mi cabeza hacia Eung Soo, tratando de hacerle prestar atención.

El público murmuró en voz baja.

—Caballero Comandante —repitió Eung Soo.

Jungkook pareció sorprendido. Giró la cabeza hacia Eung Soo. —Eh. ¿Lo siento? ¿Puede decirlo de nuevo?

—Oh, mis dioses —murmuró Heechul.

Los labios de Eung Soo temblaron. —Por supuesto. ¿Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad y con la mente en paz?

—Eh. ¿Sí?

—¿Es una pregunta? —preguntó Eung Soo.

—Sí.

—Es una pregunta.

—No, estoy aquí.

—Por tu propia voluntad.

—Sí.

—Y la mente en paz.

—Ja-Ja —dijo Jungkook débilmente—. Eh. Quiero decir sí. Mi mente está en pedazos. —Él palideció más aun—. Quiero decir, mi mente en paz. Es pacífico. 

¿Qué demonios?

—Es bueno saberlo, —dijo Eung Soo—. Me alegro de que seas tan... pacífico.

Los hombros de Yugyeom estaban tensos. Tenía las manos húmedas.

—Ahora —dijo Eung Soo, alzando la voz para dirigirse a la Sala del Trono—. Nos reunimos aquí hoy para unir al Príncipe de Verania al Caballero Comandante, que un día se convertirá en el Rey Consorte. Ambos han hablado y han acordado que están aquí por su propia voluntad y mente en paz. Antes de comenzar la ceremonia uniendo a estos hombres en un vínculo que no se rompe fácilmente, hay una pregunta que debo hacer.

Sabía lo que vendría. Me aseguré de mirar a mi familia en rápida sucesión para obtener mi punto de vista. En su mayoría me ignoraron. Excepto por Heechul. Heechul puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Qué idiota!

Y entonces Eung Soo hizo su pregunta, y juré que todo el mundo contenía el aliento. 

—Si alguien aquí presente sabe de alguna razón por la que esta pareja no debe unirse en santo matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. 

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio.

Sentí un alivio triste al mirar mis pies.

Bueno, hasta que Eung Soo habló de nuevo. —¿Nadie en absoluto?

Silencio.

—¿Alguien en esta habitación tiene alguna razón para que no se casen?

Silencio.

—Nadie. ¿Nadie aquí tiene ninguna objeción a esta unión?

Oh mis malditos dioses, iba a asesinar a Eung Soo cuando esto terminara.

—¿Ni una sola persona?

—¡Yo me opongo! ¡Santa Madre galletita, me opongo!

La voz sonó, resonando alrededor de la Sala del Trono. 

La audiencia jadeó.

Heechul se ahogó.

Tiggy gruñó.

Ji-Cheol suspiró.

Yo levanté la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Eung Soo.

—Me opongo, —repitió el Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook, mirándome directamente.

—¿Y por qué te opones? —preguntó el rey con suavidad.

—Porque —dijo Jungkook, con los ojos clavados en el rey. Tragó saliva con fuerza—. No amo a Yugyeom. Mi corazón pertenece a otro.

El público volvió a jadear.

—Oh, mis dioses —les espetó Heechul—. Paren de hacer eso. No es que sea una sorpresa o algo así. Esto ya es bastante dramático, puesto que estamos en una boda. Dejen de añadirle dramatismo.

—Lo siento, —dijo Jungkook, mirando a Yugyeom de nuevo. No podía ver la cara del príncipe, pero pude ver sus manos enroscadas en puños a los costados—. Nunca quise que llegara a esto. Lo dejé ir demasiado lejos. Y es mi culpa. Debería haber detenido esto hace mucho tiempo. Yugyeom, no podemos seguir con esto. No es justo. Para cualquiera de nosotros.

—Justo —repitió Yugyeom—. Justo

Creo que estaba entrando en shock.

Me incliné y susurré a Heechul, —Eeeh. ¿Qué está pasando?

Heechul parecía divertido. —Estoy seguro de que Jungkook acaba de cancelar la boda porque quiere sentarse en tu sonrisa.

—Guau, —respiré—. Estoy tan interesado en eso.

—Hiciste un juramento —dijo Yugyeom con los dientes apretados—. Me juraste tu fidelidad.

—Lo sé —dijo Jungkook—. Y no debería haberlo hecho. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que era lo que ella habría deseado. Pero... Lo hice antes de saber lo que sé ahora. No es que eso sea una excusa. No debería haber dejado que llegara tan lejos. Por eso, lo siento de verdad. —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Te pido que me liberes de mi juramento.

—No lo haré —dijo Yugyeom.

—Oooh, —dijo la multitud.

—Yugyeom, —dijo el Rey con el ceño fruncido.

—No me quieres —dijo Jungkook en voz baja—. Y no te quiero. ¿Por qué te harías esto? Yugyeom, hay alguien ahí fuera para ti. Alguien que es mucho mejor de lo que yo podría ser. Alguien que te amará como tu madre amó a tu padre. Esa persona no puedo ser yo.

Yugyeom rio amargamente. —Amor. ¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre el amor? Te di lo que querías. Te di un lugar en este castillo. Te convertirías en Rey Consorte. Serías la fuerza de tanto cambio, de cientos si no miles de vidas, y ¿estás dispuesto a tirar eso por amor?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Jungkook, con los ojos clavados en mí—, mi madre me dijo que tenía que seguir mi corazón en todas las cosas. Yo pensé que lo hacía. Pensé que había hecho lo correcto. Pero entonces miré a las estrellas y deseé lo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa. No creí que alguna vez se hiciera realidad o alguna vez fuera mío, pero entonces yo sostuve su corazón golpeado por un relámpago, dado libremente y sin reservas. Y con mucho gusto lo guardaré por el resto de mis días.

El público suspiró soñadoramente. 

Excepto por Ji Eun. 

Parecía que tenía disentería. Explosiva.

—¿Está hablando de Jimin? —le susurró Tiggy a Heechul.

—Sí, lo hace —dijo Heechul, con voz llorosa—. Ese hijo de puta acaba de darle una erección a mi corazón. Bien jugado, Caballero Cara Deliciosa. Bien jugado.

—Puedo decir que no, —dijo Yugyeom—. Puedo mantenerte a tu juramento.

—Puedes, —Jungkook estuvo de acuerdo, sonando más seguro—. Pero no lo harías.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es quién eres.

—Yugyeom, —dijo el Rey en voz baja—, liberarlo del juramento. Es lo correcto.

—Yo…

La sangre me golpeó en los oídos.

—Jodido Dios —replicó Yugyeom—. Bien. Jeon Jungkook, te libero de tu juramento. Por amor. —Él puso los ojos en blanco—. Éste es el peor día de todos los tiempos .

—Mierda, —dije en voz alta. Lo cual, por supuesto, hizo que todos me miraran—. Esto. Eh. Hola.

Me incliné torpemente. Me incliné hacia Heechul—. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Siseé en su oído.

—Estoy seguro de que estás a punto de ser arado como un campo, —susurró Heechul de vuelta.

—¿Estoy qué?

—Jimin.

Miré hacia atrás. Yugyeom estaba junto al rey, que tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros del príncipe y le susurraba en voz baja al oído.

Jungkook, sin embargo. Jungkook me miraba directamente. Heechul me empujó hacia él.

—Tú, perra, —gruñí sobre mi hombro.

—Te quiero, —dijo con una sonrisa.

Me paré frente a Jungkook. 

Si quisiera, podría alcanzarlo y tocarlo. Y dioses, yo quería, pero todavía no estaba convencido de que esto no era un sueño cruel del que pronto despertaría.

—¡Ese es mi chico! —gritó Kevin detrás de nosotros—. Ese es mi chico.

—Kevin —dijo Heechul bruscamente—. Estás arruinando el momento. Nuestro hijo nunca te perdonará si lo estropeas.

—¿Por qué es eso así? —preguntó Eung Soo a Ji-Cheol.

—No he tenido tiempo de estudiarlo —dijo Ji-Cheol—. Francamente, no sé si quiero saberlo. Voy con la corriente ahora.

—Eso significa que has dejado de entender tus cargas.

—No había esperanza en entenderlas.

—Ah —dijo Eung Soo—. La realidad es una perra, ¿no?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté a Jungkook con voz ronca.

—No pude hacerlo, —dijo, sonando nervioso—. No podía seguir adelante con eso. Ahora no.

—¿Entonces esperaste hasta el momento en que ibas a casarte?

—Eh. ¿Sí?

Yo estaba un poco enojado. —¿Quién mierda hace eso?

—Sí, —Yugyeom dijo—. ¿Quién mierda?

Ambos miramos a Jungkook.

Empezó a sudar. —Bueno. Supongo. Tal vez. ¿Lo hice?

—Eres un idiota, —dije.

—El mayor imbécil, —dijo Yugyeom.

—Enorme idiota, —le dije.

—Estoy perdiendo la erección de mi corazón, —dijo Heechul a Tiggy.

—Lo sé —dijo Jungkook.

—¿Qué cojones?

—Lo sé.

—No. De verdad. ¿Qué cojones? Estabas a minutos de casarte.

—Lo sé —dijo secamente—. Estoy de pie justo aquí, después de todo.

—Tanto descaro, —dije—. ¿Cómo puedes ser descarado ahora?

Se encogió de hombros. —Alguien me dijo una vez que soy el Dios del Descaro.

Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. —Crees que eres gracioso.

—A veces.

—No voy a caer en tus brazos.

—De acuerdo, —dijo. Entonces—, ¿Qué tal ahora?

—La erección de mi corazón está volviendo, —dijo Heechul.

Jungkook alargó la mano y agarró la mía. Pensé en alejarme, pero su piel contra la mía se sentía como algo parecido al alivio. Hermoso, maravilloso alivio y pensé que tal vez temblaba con él.

Dio un paso hacia mí y pude sentir su calor. Sus ojos eran amplios y claros, y me sentí atrapado por ellos. Me apretó la mano.

—Jimin.

—Eres un idiota —dije.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—No tenías que ser un idiota.

—Lo sé. Necesito que me escuches. ¿Vale?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito decir lo que debería haberte dicho muchas veces antes.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

—Alcanzando plena erección del corazón, —dijo Heechul—. La erección del corazón es inminente.

Jungkook respiró hondo y lo soltó lentamente. 

Él dijo, —Jimin, siempre has sido tú. Siempre has sido tú porque yo...

Y fue entonces cuando un grupo de Magos Oscuros irrumpió en la Sala del Trono, dirigido por Wan el Cazador Oscuro.

—¡Aja! —exclamó—. ¡El elemento sorpresa es nuestro!

La gente en la audiencia gritó y comenzó a empujarse hacia los lados de la Sala del Trono. Los caballeros se movieron delante de ellos, tomando posiciones defensivas.

—Oh, por Dios, por favor —dijo Heechul—. ¿De verdad?

—Jimin de lo Salvaje, —gritó Wan—. Estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de Lartin Hoja Oscura. Era un hombre agradable y extraño cuyo padre...

—No, —dije bruscamente—. No vas a hacer un monólogo durante la confesión de amor de Jungkook.

Los Oscuros me miraron fijamente. —¿Durante qué? —preguntó Wan.

—En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estaba a punto de decirme lo maravilloso que soy y lo mucho que soy amado y cómo soy la cosa más grande en su mundo y adora el suelo por el que piso y que también tengo un gran pelo. Y mis juegos de palabras sexuales son las cosas más divertidas de todos los tiempos. Probablemente también me iba a besar y yo estaba considerando hacerlo un poco sucio aunque tengamos una audiencia.

—Oh mierda, —dijo uno de los Oscuros a otro, y los reconocí como los que habían sido perseguidos por los gecos de fuego fuera de Tarker Mills—. Finalmente están juntos.

—Te dije que lo harían —dijo el otro—. Me debes una moneda.

—Mierda —dijo el primer Oscuro—. Literalmente dijiste que lo harían antes de la boda.

—Oh mis dioses, ¿dejarías de decir literalmente?

—¿Pensé que se casaría con el príncipe? —preguntó Wan.

—Los planes han cambiado —dije—. Y porque me lo merezco después de toda la mierda que he pasado, vas a cerrar la boca y dejarme tener este maldito momento. Cuando haya terminado, me ocuparé de ustedes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No creo que...

—¿Lo entiendes?

—¡Vale! —dijo Wan—. Quiero decir sí. Sí, entiendo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada hasta que estaba seguro de que iba a mantener la boca cerrada. Luego me volví hacia Jungkook, que me observaba con cariño.

—Lo siento por eso, —dije—. Puedes continuar.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco—. No querría más interrupciones.

—No habrá ninguna —dije—. Procede.

—Bueno, al parecer, se supone que debo decir que eres la cosa más grande del mundo y que adoro la tierra sobre la que caminas.

—Es un buen comienzo —dije.

Cerró la distancia entre nosotros, su pecho chocando contra el mío. 

—Y tus juegos de palabras son lo más gracioso que jamás se ha hecho. También tienes buen pelo.

—Eso es bueno, —me las arreglé para decir.—Eso es muy bueno.

—Y creo que eres muy maravilloso.

—¿Sí? Esto está funcionando para mí. Mucho.

Él sonrió. —Creo que había otra cosa que querías que yo dijera.

Asentí, sin confiar en mi voz.

Jungkook alargó la mano, acariciando mi cara en sus manos. Buscó algo en mi rostro, y él debió haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando, porque dijo, —Eres el relámpago que fulminó mi corazón, Jimin de lo Salvaje. Te amo más de lo que podría decir.

Y luego me besó.

No era como el primer beso en la torre del dragón. 

Ese había nacido de desesperación y anhelo. No. Este beso hablaba de un alivio dulce, de un futuro que no había pensado que fuera posible. 

Cuando sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, mi magia cantó y tamborileó a lo largo de mi piel, y me pregunté si esto era lo que se sentía al ser acariciado, ser sostenido en tal maravilla que era impresionante.

Su lengua se arrastró a lo largo de la costura de mis labios y me abrí para él.

Sentí el rasguño de sus dientes y sus dedos se apretaron en mi cara. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas y yo lo abracé.

Se apartó sólo para besar mis mejillas. Mi nariz. Mi barbilla. Y luego apoyó su frente contra la mía y respiramos entre nosotros.

—Así que… —dijo.

—Así que….

—Siento, que me tomase tanto tiempo.

—Está bien. Puedes compensarme.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Te amo, —dijo, besándome dulcemente.

No pude detener la sonrisa que creció en mi cara incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo. —Porque soy impresionante.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, Jimin. Porque eres impresionante.

—Bien, —dije—. Yo también te amo, aunque seas un idiota.

—Erección del corazón —gimió Heechul—. Erección palpitante del corazón.

—Probablemente debemos tratar con los Oscuros para que podamos salir de aquí, —dijo, pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas.

—¿Sí? ¿Adónde vamos?

Se sonrojó.

—Oh, —dije—. Oh. Sí. Definitivamente, deberíamos hacer eso. Deberíamos ir a hacer un infierno de eso. Muchas veces. Como, estoy tan acorde con eso. No tienes idea.

—Asegúrate de obtener el dinero por adelantado,—susurró Eung Soo—. Necesito mi parte.

Ji-Cheol suspiró otra vez y sacudió la cabeza. Pobre tipo. Había tenido un largo día.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Tiggy.

—Bueno —dijo Heechul—. Cuando un caballero finalmente saca la cabeza de su culo en el último momento posible, obviamente puesto en escena con fines dramáticos, y admite que ama al aprendiz de mago, entran en su habitación y hacen un abrazo especial que…

—Sexo de culo, —dijo Tiggy.

—Sí, Tiggy. Sexo de culo.

—¡Ve, Jimin!

—Gracias, Tiggy.

Y como podía, volví a besar a Jungkook. Fue increíble. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios, y no pensé que este día pudiera mejorar.

Entonces Wan se aclaró la garganta. —Así que. Todavía estamos aquí. Por si te lo preguntabas.

—¿Eso es así? —dije, alejándome de Jungkook y volviéndome hacia los Oscuros.

Wan cuadró los hombros. Los Oscuros detrás de él estaban en formación. — Jimin de lo Salvaje, —dijo Wan—. Has asesinado a Lartin Hoja Oscura. Él era un gran mago al que le gustaba las piñas y comer pescado frito mientras llevaba zapatillas. Hemos venido aquí para exigir nuestra venganza y...

—Está bien, —dije.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Wan.

—Quieres venganza. Te dejaré intentarlo.

—Lo harás, —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dije—. Después de todo, han sido ustedes los que tuvieron el infalible plan de infiltrarse en el Castillo Locke el día de la boda real cuando estaría presente un gran contingente de caballeros del Rey, sin mencionar a los dos magos más poderosos del mundo conocido, un unicornio enojado, un gigante enojado, un dragón, y mi cari. —Soplé un beso a Jungkook. Rodó los ojos y sacó su espada.

—No me llames cari, —dijo mientras trataba de ponerse entre mí y los Oscuros.

—¿Mini-muffin? —dije, empujándolo a un lado.

—Dioses, Jimin.

—¿Dulce osito?

—He cambiado de opinión, —dijo—. Retiro la confesión de amor.

—Demasiado tarde, —dije—. Tenemos, como, mil testigos. Estás atrapado conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía la retiro.

—La erección del corazón se ha ido, —murmuró Heechul.

—Así que ya ves —dije, mirando a los Oscuros, que no estaban tan seguros como antes—. Estás bastante jodido, hijo.

—Podemos con ustedes —dijo Wan, sudándole la frente.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó el rey, sacudiéndose de su túnica.

Alcanzó detrás del trono y sacó una espada larga, empuñándola con las dos manos y sonriendo—. Lo espero con interés.

—Bueno —dijo Yugyeom, cogiendo dos espadas, una en cada mano, lanzadas por un caballero. Hizo unas florituras con las dos—. Por lo menos este día no terminó en un juego de azar total. Matar algo probablemente me hará sentir mejor. 

Él se paró al lado de su padre, mirando fríamente hacia los Oscuros.

—Pues claro —dijo Wan débilmente.

—Necesitamos que seas positivo, —dijo mi papá, empujando su camino fuera de la multitud y llegando a estar entre los caballeros.

Crujió el cuello de un lado a otro, hizo estallar sus nudillos, los músculos pesados de sus brazos se amontonaban.

—Así que tal vez pienses bien antes de actuar —dijo mi madre, deslizándose para estar junto a mi padre, con los ojos brillantes mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva, rebotando ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies.

—Así que, —dije, todos los ojos volviendo a mí—. Has escogido un día muy malo para joder con Verania. ¡Kevin! ¡Hazme vibrar!

Kevin aspiró un gran aliento y sopló una corriente de aire en mí, haciendo que mis ropas se agitaran a mi alrededor en la brisa.

—¿Me veo bien? —le pregunté a Jungkook.

—Galante e inmaculado, incluso —dijo, golpeando mi hombro.

—Impresionante, —suspiré—. Ahora sólo necesito un eslogan.

—Ah, aquí vamos —murmuró Heechul.

—¡Lo tengo! —dije. Miré al grupo de Magos Oscuros que estaban delante de nosotros—. Es hora de apagar sus luces y dejarlas en la oscuridad. Permanentemente.

Todo el mundo gimió. Literalmente todo el mundo.

—¡Eso no fue muy bueno, para nada! —gritó alguien en la audiencia.

—Sigue trabajando en eso, —dijo papá.

—O no, —dijo mamá—. Eso también funciona.

—Buen trabajo en eso, —dijo Eung Soo a Ji-Cheol—. Debes estar muy orgulloso.

—Hey —dijo Ji-Cheol—. No tuve nada que ver con eso. Estoy tan avergonzado como lo estás tú.

—Es como si no le hubiéramos enseñado nada, —dijo Heechul a Tiggy.

—Él lento, —dijo Tiggy—. Está bien.

—Lo intenta tan duro, —dijo el Rey, guiñándome un ojo.

—Obviamente no lo suficientemente duro, —dijo Yugyeom, haciendo florituras con sus espadas de nuevo. Como un idiota.

—Pensé que era bueno, —dijo Jungkook—. Un poco.

—Gracias, guapo, —le dije, sonriéndole—. Me alegro de que lo pilles. A diferencia del resto de estos idiotas que no reconocen lo impresionante incluso si les golpeó en las pollas.

—Espero que no, —dijo mamá—. En vista de que no tengo una.

—Última oportunidad, —les dije a los Oscuros.

—Adelante, —dijo Wan, y sentí que el pesado peso de la magia penetraba en la habitación.

Le sonreí. —Esperaba que fueras a decir eso.

El pueblo de Verania rugió.


	52. El Sexo es Bastante Malditamente Maravilloso

ME ACORRALÓ contra la puerta de mi habitación después de cerrarla detrás de nosotros. Su aliento estaba caliente contra mi cuello mientras presionaba su pecho contra el mío. Sus labios se arrastraron a lo largo de mi mandíbula, y yo podría haber hecho un ruido o dos que voy a negar hasta mi día de mi muerte.

—Esto, —jadeé—, es muy inesperado.

Podía sentir su sonrisa en mi mejilla, sus dientes raspando cerca de mi oreja.

—¿Cómo algo de esto podría ser inesperado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mis manos encontraron su camino hacia sus caderas y se metieron en sus pantalones. Yo estaba tratando de reunir el valor para mover mis dedos a los botones en el frente, pero estaba teniendo dificultad para formar incluso el más simple de los pensamientos.

—Bueno, estabas a punto de casarte no hace más de unas horas.

Él bufó. Se sentía asqueroso. E impresionante. 

—No es eso.

—Inesperado, —dije de nuevo mientras mordía mi lóbulo de la oreja.

—Hemos estado saliendo durante semanas, —dijo—. Sólo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello.

—Eso no cuenta cómo salir si no lo sabíamos.

—Lo hace, —insistió.

—¿Cuándo fue nuestra primera cita? —pregunté, resistiendo de algún modo el impulso de molerme contra él. 

Yo ya estaba medio duro, y si las cosas se mantenían como estaban, iba a ser un problema notable muy, muy rápidamente.

—Lo de Antonella.

Me reí. —Te refieres a mi cita con Chanyeol.

Se apartó y me miró con el ceño fruncido. —Esa fue nuestra cita y lo sabes. Y no digas una maldita palabra sobre sus orejas.

—Yo fui un idiota con Chanyeol, —dije—. Pero también tú.

—Yo no fui un idiota, —dijo, volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo a mi cuello y orejas.

—Amigo, —dije—. Tú también. Deberías enviarle una carta de disculpa.

—Jimin, ¿de verdad quieres que deje de hacer lo que estoy haciendo y le escriba una carta de disculpa a Chanyeol?

—No me refiero justo en este segundo _oh mis dioses haz eso otra vez._

Y lo hizo, haciendo girar su lengua en mi oído y presionándose más fuerte contra mí. El mango de la puerta estaba cavando contra mi espalda, pero realmente no podía encontrar una mierda que dar sobre eso porque Jungkook era realmente, verdaderamente talentoso.

—Ahora, —dijo, su voz baja y áspera—. Vas a entrar al baño. Vas a bañarte. Cuando hayas terminado, vas a volver aquí. No habrá necesidad de ropa. ¿Hay alguna parte de eso que no esté clara?

—Ni una sola palabra, —dije.

—Bien. Volveré en breve. No me hagas esperar, Jimin. 

Se inclinó y me besó, sucio y húmedo. De alguna manera, se las arregló para hacernos intercambiar lugares y antes de que yo lo supiera, él estaba fuera de la puerta y desapareció.

—Um, —dije—. ¿Qué mierda?

Permanecí allí durante unos cuantos largos minutos, inseguro de lo que acababa de suceder, o de lo que iba a suceder. El hecho de que me hubiera dado algunas órdenes directas que no habían hecho más que poner mi pene más duro de lo que había estado nunca era algo que ni siquiera estaba remotamente listo para tratar.

Hubo un frenético golpe en la puerta. La abrí con rapidez, seguro de que ya volvería. 

—Eso fue rápido. No podías esperar para volver y joderme… _Heechul_.

Heechul me miró fijamente. —Todavía estás usando ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no lo haría? ¿Por qué diablos llamas a la puerta si no voy a estar usando ropa? No importa. Ni siquiera quiero saberlo.

Empujó su camino más allá de mí. 

—¿Dónde está Jungkook?

—Me ordenó que me desnudara, me bañara y luego se fue.

Heechul me miró un poco más. Por último, —Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño.

—Aún tengo una erección por eso —admití.

Sus labios temblaron. —Gatito, algunas cosas son obvias.

Miré hacia abajo y, con seguridad, estaba mi pene, muy evidente a través de los pantalones. Me cubrí con mis manos. 

—Oh, mis dioses —murmuré—. ¡Vete de aquí como el infierno! ¡Tengo órdenes sexys que seguir!

—¿Órdenes sexy? —Repitió.

—Órdenes sexy, —estuve de acuerdo—. Aunque no puedo entender por qué necesito bañarme. ¿No deberíamos estar ya jodiendo?

—Jimin, —dijo Heechul, sonando muy paciente—. Estábamos en una batalla. Estás sucio.

Entonces pregunté. —¿Por qué se preocuparía? No es como si fuera a ... —

Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—Ahí está —dijo Heechul.

—¡Va a poner su boca sobre mí!

—Y su lengua —dijo Heechul.

—¡Heechul!

—Oh chico.

Empecé a quitarme la ropa. —¡Él quiere algo de esto!

Heechul cerró los ojos. —Puede ser así, pero no quiero verlo.

Le fruncí el ceño. —Tuve que escucharlos a Kevin y a ti jugando al unicornio travieso. Puedes jodidamente tratar con esto.

Heechul suspiró, sonando extraordinariamente apagado, pero él me siguió al baño de todos modos.

Un sirviente ya había estado antes que nosotros en la habitación, y la bañera estaba llena de agua que todavía echaba vapor. Violetas e hierba de limón flotaron a lo largo de la superficie. Me quité los pantalones y me metí en el agua, siseando mientras me enrojecía la piel.

—De acuerdo —le dije a Heechul—. Tiempo de consejo.

—Adelante, —dijo.

—¿Qué chupar primero? —pregunté, tomando una barra de jabón hecha de leche de cabra y aceite de linaza y frotándola contra mis axilas vigorosamente.

Él se ahogó. —No estoy preparado para esto.

—No _importa_ si lo estás, —le dije—. Esto está ocurriendo. En menos de un día, he pasado de estar triste y desanimado y todavía bastante impresionante a tener un novio súper jodidamente caliente que está a punto de devastarme de maneras que nunca pensé que eran posibles y ¡ _más vale que me digas lo que necesito chupar_!

—Bueno —dijo Heechul—. Realmente no hay necesidad de gritar.

—Yo podría estar volviendome loco un poco, —dije.

—No, mierda.

—¿Entonces? —Levanté el jabón en mis manos y luego me froté los pies. 

No esperaba que nadie estuviera lamiéndome los dedos en un futuro próximo, pero no quise descartar la posibilidad. No creía que yo supiera lo que se consideraba preliminar y lo que se consideraba fetiche todavía. Pensé que lo haría mejor con la práctica, pero no quería cometer el error de decir algo como, ‘Oh, esto es bueno, ahora ¿es en la segunda base donde te comes mis pies?' 

—¡Heechul! ¿Qué tengo que hacer con mi boca? 

—Su pene, —ofreció Heechul.

—Su pene, —dije, mi cerebro derritiéndose—. Me gusta. Como. Solo. Vaya.

—¿Jimin? Jimin. Oh por el amor de los dioses, ¿te rompí?

—No —yo dije—. Yo solo. Solo.

—Estás pensando en el pene de Jeon Jungkook, —dijo amablemente.

—¿Y si es enorme? —pregunté.

—¿Y si es pequeño? —preguntó Heechul con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Yo lo amaría de todos modos, —decidí.

—Aww, —dijo Heechul—. Yo sólo vomité un poco por eso.

—¡No estás ayudando! —Dije, remojándome el pelo—. Si vas a ser descarado, sal como el infierno. Espera. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Vine para asegurarme de que no estabas nervioso —dijo Heechul—. No todos los días se comen tu flor.

—No estoy nervioso, —dije nerviosamente.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto no. Sólo tienes todo lo que has deseado durante años y ahora estás a punto de descubrir lo que hace una próstata. Por supuesto que no estás nervioso.

—Los mejores amigos son en su mayoría impresionantes, —le dije—. Este no es uno de esos momentos. Y deja de llamarla mi puta flor. No soy una doncella siendo cortejada. Soy un jodido aprendiz mago a punto de tener sexo gay del duro. Soy un maldito _hombre_.

Heechul me sonrió. —Sí, estarás bien. Recuerda dos cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza, porque sabía que él iba a impartir palabras de sabiduría impecable sobre mí que yo atesoraría para el resto de mi vida.

—En primer lugar —dijo—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Si te sientes incómodo, si algo te duele, dile que se detenga y lo hará. Si no lo hace, maldices su puto culo, me encuentras, y lo mataré. ¿Estamos claros?

—Mis seres queridos son extraordinariamente violentos, —le dije—. De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa?

—Cuando hayas terminado, —dijo Heechul—, tienes que contarme todos los detalles. Quiero saberlo _todo_.

—¿Todo?

—Todo —dijo—. Estás a punto de ser jodido y quiero saber qué clase de cara sexual tiene.

Hice una mueca. —Nada de esa frase fue remotamente sexy.

—Lávate el perineo, gatito.

Y así hice.

Cuando sentí que no podía estar más limpio, Heechul me dio una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura. El espejo estaba cubierto de vapor, y pasé una mano a través de él. Mi reflejo era de ojos abiertos y parecía un poco maníaco.

—Mierda. Tengo cara de loco.

—Sólo un poquito —dijo Heechul.

—Eso no fue tan útil como creías que era, —le dije.

—Tienes esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eso fue un poco mejor.

Resopló, y salió blanco cáscara de huevo y verde oliva. Pensaría que es bastante bonito si no tratara sin éxito de hacer desaparecer mi loca cara. 

—Jimin, — dijo Heechul en voz baja, enganchando su barbilla sobre mi hombro y observándome en el espejo—. Va a estar bien. Jungkook te quiere, y él te cuidará.

Me encogí de hombros. —Lo sé. —Porque realmente lo hacía.

—Y van a vivir felices para siempre.

—¿Tú crees? —Le pregunté, tratando de no despertar mis esperanzas.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Y vendré a decirte que te lo dije.

—Te amo —le dije—. ¿Lo sabes no?

—Lo sé —dijo, apretando los labios contra el costado de mi cabeza—. Yo también te quiero.

—Bien. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Sabes qué? Lo hago. Va a estar bien. Sólo…

Un golpe en la puerta.

—…me volveré _jodidamente loco porque él está aquí._

—Bueno —dijo Heechul—. Lo intenté. Jimin. Ha sido encantador. Que te diviertas. Asegúrate de presionar justo detrás de sus bolas antes de que se venga. Se sentirá muy bien.

—¡Espera! ¿ _Qué_?

—¡Adiós! —dijo por encima de su hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dejándome a mi suerte.

Oí la puerta abriéndose. Entonces, —Bueno, será posible. Jeon Jungkook. Ahora esto es inesperado.

—Heechul, —escuché a Jungkook decir—. ¿Todo bien?

—De perlas —dijo Heechul alegremente—. Jimin está terminando en el baño. Mientras está allí, tú y yo podemos conversar un minuto.

—¡Puedo escuchar cada palabra que estás diciendo! —Grité.

—Ignóralo, —dijo Heechul—. Está desnudo frente al espejo admirando sus pezones.

—Eso es ... agradable, —dijo Jungkook, sonando bastante sin aliento.

—Dulce melaza —murmuré.

—Así que, palabras rápidas. ¿Lo amas?

—Sí. —Sin vacilar.

—¿Vas a hacerle daño?

—No intencionadamente.

—Umm, —dijo Heechul—. Lo permitiré, Jungkook. ¿Puedo llamarte Jungkook?

—¿No lo haces normalmente?

—Maravilloso. Jungkook. Si le haces daño, Tiggy y yo te haremos pedazos y nos bañaremos en tu sangre. Tu alma será arrancada de tu cuerpo y la atraparemos en una urna encantada. Entonces encenderé la urna en llamas y Kevin la comerá. Pronto, no serías más que un montón de mierda de dragón. ¿Estamos claros?

Gemí en voz alta.

—Oh, escucha, —dijo Heechul—. Jimin suena como si estuviera practicando.

—Suena ... practicado, —dijo Jungkook.

—Ew, —dijo Heechul—. ¿Es esa tu cara sexual? Estoy consiguiendo una especie de asco solo por estar aquí ahora. Es como si mis hijos estuvieran a punto de joder.

—¡Hay tantas cosas equivocadas con esa frase! —Le grité.

—Estamos, —dijo Jungkook—. Nada de mierda de dragón, y seremos buenos.

—No muy buenos, espero, —oí a Heechul ronronear.

—Sí, —le dije—. Hora de irse. ¡Adiós, Heechul! ¡Adiós! ¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!

—Grosero, —dijo Heechul—. Pero también es aceptable. Te dejaré. Jimin, espero verte por la mañana con cuentos de tu flor siendo devorada. 

Salí corriendo del baño, pero él ya estaba carcajeándose en su camino por la puerta. La cerré detrás de él, golpeando la pesada cerradura para asegurarla.

Comencé a planear su muerte oportuna por la millonésima vez desde que lo conocí y tenía un escenario bastante bueno en mi cabeza con una tina de ácido cuando me di cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a Jeon Jungkook llevando nada más que una toalla.

Se había cambiado también, llevando una camisa de algodón ligero que se aferraba a su piel. Pantalones sueltos colgaban en su cintura. Sus pies estaban desnudos, y me pareció extrañamente adorable. 

Tenía el pelo húmedo, también debió de bañarse. Tenía los ojos en mí, oscuros y calientes, y tragué con fuerza. Un chorro de agua rodó por su garganta hasta su clavícula, y yo quería perseguirla con mi lengua.

Así que lo hice.

Hubo una fuerte ingesta de aire cuando mi lengua se sacudió contra su garganta, probando la gotita, lamiendo el camino que dejó. 

Lo seguí y mi mejilla rozó la suya y nuestros labios se encontraron, resbaladizos y calientes mientras me besaba. Sus manos se acercaron a mi pelo, dedos cavando y tirando suavemente mientras trabajaba su boca sobre la mía. 

Su lengua se deslizó mojada sobre mis labios y gemí, abriendo la boca. Lo tomó como invitación y me presionó de nuevo contra la puerta, mi espalda contra la madera, su frente contra el mío de la cabeza a los pies.

No me detuve de molerme en él esta vez, y me estremecí cuando sentí una respuesta de dureza.

Había electricidad en el contacto, y mi piel se sentía tensada y caliente. Él mantuvo una mano en mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras chupaba ligeramente mi garganta. 

Dejó caer su otra mano contra mi pecho, sus dedos se arrastraron hasta que sus uñas rozaron mi pezón derecho. Jadeé cuando él pellizcó la piel ligeramente. 

—¿Bien? —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Sí, —dije—. Estoy tan jodidamente bien en este momento.

Él rio entre dientes. —Tengo planes.

—¿Es así? —pregunté, abriendo los ojos, su cara a centímetros de la mía.

—Sí, —dijo, apoyando su mano en mi estómago. Él rozó su entrepierna contra la mía de nuevo, y me estremecí al tocarlo—. Voy a cuidar de ti. Lo prometo. Voy a asegurarme de que no...

—No tuve sexo con Taemin, —dije, incapaz de detenerme—. Solo quería que supieras. No tuve sexo con él.

Cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás y, por un momento, pensé que tal vez había hecho algo mal. Por supuesto, probablemente no era lo mejor hablar sobre sexo con otra persona (o la falta de ello) cuando estás a punto de enrollarte con alguien más, pero no podía dejar que siguiera oculto. 

No podía dejar que pensara lo contrario. Todo estaba en la mesa ahora. No más esconderse.

—Pero —dijo—. Tú… Eung Soo dijo. Podía oler a elfo en ti.

—Iba a hacerlo, —dije, tratando de forzar las palabras—. Fui allí. A Mamá. Para dejar que me quitara lo que él quería. Estaba tan jodidamente enojado contigo y no estaba pensando claramente y yo ... no lo sé. Sólo pensé que tal vez. Tal vez me sentiría mejor si alguien me quisiera.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—No. Entró en la habitación. Él me besó y sus manos estaban sobre mí y se sentía mal. Yo solo. No pude hacerlo, así que le dije que se detuviera. Él lo hizo. Me fui.

—Jimin, —dijo, respirando pesadamente.

—¿Sí?

—Quítate la toalla.

Actué sin pensar. Me quité la toalla. La dejé caer.

Estaba de rodillas incluso antes de que cayera al suelo. Su callosa mano rodeó la base de mi polla, y lamió la punta enrojecida. 

Gemí, con la espalda cayendo contra la puerta. No hubo advertencia entonces, cuando me tomó en su boca, sus mejillas hundidas y los ojos cerrados. Él succionó la longitud de mi polla y mis caderas se sacudieron ante la leve picadura de los dientes, el remolino de su lengua. 

Su nariz rozó mi pubis y él la sostuvo allí, mi polla golpeando contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Yo no era grande ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era pequeño, y el hecho de que él me tomó hasta el fondo de una sola vez era casi suficiente para golpearme en el culo.

No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, y así las mantuve en puños a los costados. Eso fue hasta que él agarró mi mano derecha mientras él se balanceaba arriba y abajo, llevándolo a la parte superior de su cabeza, rizando mis dedos en su cabello. Todavía estaba mojado y miré hacia abajo, mis dedos desapareciendo en los mechones.

Observé cómo la saliva se escapaba por el lado de su boca, sus labios estirados. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró antes de deslizarse hacia atrás y hacia fuera. 

—Está bien, —dijo—. Puedes hacerlo. Puedo tomarlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté bruscamente.

Sus labios estaban húmedos de saliva cuando dijo, —Puedes joder mi boca. Estoy bien. Vamos. Puedes hacerlo.

Si esa no era la cosa más caliente que jamás había oído decir, entonces no sabía qué era. 

Ignoré el extraño rizo de celos que rodaba en mi estómago, sabiendo que no era su primera vez o segunda o tercera. 

Podía hacer esto porque lo había hecho antes. Lo empujé lejos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos ( _YugyeomYugyeomYugyeom_ ). 

Él no era mío entonces, pero pensé que podría serlo ahora, así que lo solté y asentí con la cabeza.

Su boca volvió a mi polla, y empujé experimentalmente en su boca, un empuje superficial. 

Esperó a que yo fuera a mi propio ritmo, pero sus dedos se apretaron en mis caderas y supe que no esperaría mucho tiempo. Tiré de su pelo y él gimió, amortiguado alrededor de mi polla. Vibró en mi piel y mis bolas se apretaron.

Empujé hacia adelante otra vez, más lejos esta vez, los dedos contra su cuero cabelludo. El deslizamiento de su lengua estaba húmedo en la parte inferior de mi polla, el minucioso movimiento de la misma contra la hendidura casi haciendo que mis rodillas cedieran.

Empujé de nuevo, empujando lo más que pude, su garganta se contraía y se aflojaba mientras me retiraba y empujaba hacia atrás.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido antes, el calor húmedo. La sensación de su cabeza en mis manos. Sus uñas cavando en mis caderas y culo. Una de sus manos se acercó y él tiró suavemente sobre mis pelotas y pensé que iba a terminar justo en ese momento, pero pude alejarme, aunque no duraría mucho más.

—Detente, —finalmente jadeé—. Sólo para y …

Se quitó de inmediato, con los labios hinchados. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y había algo sorprendentemente erótico en él, este poderoso caballero, completamente vestido y de rodillas mientras yo estaba desnudo por encima de él, mi polla mojada con su saliva.

—Iba a correrme, —dije—. Yo no ... todavía no. Yo quiero.

Pareció entender mi balbuceo porque se levantó rápidamente, besándome otra vez. Había una leve amargura en su lengua y me di cuenta de que me estaba saboreando en su boca. 

Yo lo perseguí, mis manos se curvaron alrededor de su nuca mientras se frotaba contra mí, encontrando fricción y excitándose con ello.

—Desnudo, —murmuré contra su boca—. ¿Por qué no estás más desnudo?

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —me preguntó, besándome otra vez, luego retrocediendo. 

Sus ojos vagaban hambrientos arriba y abajo, tomando cada centímetro de mí. Mi primer instinto fue ocultarme, cubrirme, el calor de la vergüenza se arrastró por mi cuello. 

Pero no había nada cruel o burlón en su mirada. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Parecía como si quisiera llegar y tocar, pero se detuvo de hacerlo.

—Sí, —dije—. Eso es lo que quiero.

Él asintió una vez.

La camisa salió primero y recordé aquel día en el río, observándolo bañarse, el sol poniéndose detrás de él sobre la piel de oro, la flexión y tirón de tejido y músculo. 

Estaba en exhibición aquí de nuevo, excepto que estábamos solos y en mi habitación.

Entonces me sentí como en un sueño, nebuloso y brillante. Aquí, el sol estaba casi abajo y los colores estaban apagados. Las luces de las velas parpadeaban tras él, las sombras bailando a lo largo de sus brazos y hombros.

—El resto —dije.

Se movió lentamente entonces, y si me metía demasiado en ello, podría haber dicho que estaba actuando.

Sus manos fueron hacia el frente, desatando cada botón con dedos ágiles. Abrió el pantalón, su vello púbico más oscuro que el rastro de su estómago. Se llevó las manos a las caderas, bajando los pantalones.

Podía ver la base de su polla, luego la longitud, luego la cabeza rojiza mientras saltaba libre. Era un poco más gruesa que la mía, y se curvaba hacia la derecha. Me pregunté por el peso de la misma, mis dedos ansiosos por alcanzar y tocar.

Se deslizó los pantalones por las piernas, inclinándose, pero sin apartar los ojos de encima de mí. Sus muslos estaban cubiertos de vello claro y estaban delineando sus músculos. Dejó caer los pantalones. Se incorporó de nuevo a toda su altura. Levantó la pierna derecha y sacudió el pie. Hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

Apartó los pantalones.

Y sólo se quedó allí.

Le dije: —Seré honesto. Estoy bastante seguro de que quiero escribir sonetos sobre tu polla.

Me miró boquiabierto.

—Maldita sea —dije mientras me estremecía—. Eso sonaba más sexy en mi cabeza.

Resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía fue muy sexy. Un poco. 

Se llevó los brazos por la cabeza, juntando las manos y retrocediendo. Los músculos se agruparon y se contrajeron por todos lados, la luz de la vela moviéndose sobre su piel como si se hubiera hecho para hacer sólo eso.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, —dije con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Eso, —dije, agitando mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Con toda tu... _cosa_. Estás posando.

—¿Lo hago? —Preguntó, dando un paso atrás lejos de mí.

—Galante e inmaculado —insistí, dando un paso hacia él en respuesta, sin importarme más que estuviera completamente desnudo y con una erección ridícula.

—¿No lo vas a decir? —Otro paso atrás.

—Fue agradable, —admití.

—¿ _Agradable_? —Dijo, sonando presumido. Dio otro paso atrás, y estaba casi en mi cama—. ¿Crees que es _agradable_? Hace un minuto, te estabas preparando una rapsodia sobre mi polla. Ahora es _agradable_. 

La parte de atrás de sus muslos golpeó el borde de mi cama, y se sentó en ella. Puso las manos en el colchón, los antebrazos se flexionaron mientras se empujaba sobre las mantas. Traté de no mirar mientras sus bolas se amontonaban bajo su polla, arrastrando a lo largo de mi cama.

— _Agradable_ , —dijo.

—Me gusta agradable, —dije, la voz justo por encima de un gruñido.

—Lo sé —dijo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije la noche que bailamos?

—Has dicho muchas cosas. Me preguntaba si alguna vez te callarías.

Él rió. —Te dije que no era agradable.

—Estoy nervioso, —dije, encogiéndome levemente. 

Su rostro se suavizó.

—Jimin.

—¿Qué?

—En un minuto, vas a venir aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Vas a besarme.

—De acuerdo.

—Vas a tocarme y te voy a tocar.

—De acuerdo.

—Y luego me vas a joder en tu cama.

Mi boca se secó.

—¿Jimin?

—Sí, —me las arreglé para decir.

—¿Has entendido todo eso?

—Sí.

—Ven aquí.

No tengo ninguna vergüenza al admitir que casi corrí el resto del camino hasta la cama, saltando y aterrizando encima de él. La risa que salió de él fue un sonido impresionante para oír, y sus manos fueron a mi espalda, con los dedos descendiendo hasta la parte superior de mi culo, todo mi cuerpo presionado contra él. 

Su aliento estaba en mi cara mientras me sonreía, con los ojos brillando a la luz de las velas. Me recordaron a las estrellas y recordé mi deseo de ese día en el jardín secreto, donde deseaba tener a alguien que llamara mío, para poder mostrarle por qué me hicieron para él.

Y aquí estaba. Jeon Jungkook, Nochu, eso era. Mi piedra angular.

—Eres mío, —le dije con asombro.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Sí, Jimin. Sí.

Lo besé entonces.

Más tarde, observé cómo él se estiraba, sus dedos brillaban con aceite, su aliento se atascaba mientras me ordenaba que me lubricara. 

Sus caderas estaban apoyadas en almohadas. Apenas podía apartar los ojos de la vista ante mí, viendo sus dedos desaparecer en sí mismo, estirándose y tratando de joderse a sí mismo, pero no era capaz de obtener el ángulo correcto.

Después de eso, el tiempo se deslizó suavemente.

Recuerdo su mano en mi pene mientras me guiaba, sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Sentí la resistencia de su culo y el tirón del músculo alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla. 

Hubo un destello de inmenso calor mientras empujaba más lejos. Él gimió debajo de mí, sus ojos se cerraron, su pecho levantándose y cayendo en respiraciones rápidas. 

Presionó una mano contra mi estómago cuando mis caderas se encontraron con su culo, calmándome, diciéndome que esperara.

Le dije que lo haría. Por él, lo haría. Por él, haría cualquier cosa. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

Di un empuje superficial y abrió los ojos, mirándome fijamente. Me aparté más, mi longitud arrastrándose dentro de él. Empujé hacia adelante otra vez y él dijo,

—Jimin. Jimin, por favor. Vamos.

Y lo hice. Me llevó un momento encontrar un ritmo con el que pudiera trabajar. Me puse de rodillas, trayendo su pierna derecha hacia arriba y sobre mi hombro, su tobillo en la oreja. 

Su pierna izquierda se mantuvo acurrucada alrededor de mi espalda, el pie cerca de mi culo. Rodé las caderas hacia arriba, follándolo más profundo. Aumenté el ritmo, besando su pantorrilla, el hueso de su tobillo mientras gemía debajo de mí.

Duró más tiempo de lo que pensábamos, dado los meses de frustración reprimida. El sudor goteaba por mi espalda y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. 

Estaba respirando pesadamente cuando su mano se acercó a su polla y comenzó a masturbarse. Cambié el ángulo levemente y sus ojos se abrieron y él dijo, —Allí, allí, _allí_.

Podía sentir la magia bajo mi piel y había una bruma de oro y verde, y me susurró, diciéndome que estaba _aquí_ , que finalmente estaba _aquí_ , en casa, en casa por fin. 

Grité mientras se apretaba a mi alrededor. Él dijo mi nombre cuando se vino por todo su pecho y estómago.

Me lo jodí a través del orgasmo, y, cuando su mano se dejó caer, me salí y él suspiró cuando me sacudí por encima de él, una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes de que me viniera en su polla, esperma goteando sobre sus bolas y cayendo sobre la cama.

Su pecho se arqueó cuando me miró, aturdido. Yo dije, —Dioses malditos, —mientras jadeaba.

La sonrisa que siguió se sentía como un deseo sobre las estrellas.

—MIERDA, —le dije, algún tiempo después cuando pensé que podría hablar de nuevo.

—¿Umm? —Dijo, los dedos rozando mi pelo. Había decidido que estar acostado en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón era casi el mejor lugar que podría ser.

—Me olvidé de presionar debajo de tus bolas cuando te has corrido, como Heechul me dijo que hiciera. Va a estar tan enojado conmigo.

—Oh mis dioses.

—Recuérdame que lo haga la próxima vez.

—Oh mis dioses.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Suenas muy parecido a mí.

Su risa resonó en mi oído y pensé que tal vez desear a las estrellas era lo mejor que había hecho

  
  
  



	53. Epílogo

SUCEDIÓ, AL AZAR, algunas semanas más tarde. Decir que era inesperado es un eufemismo.

Concedido, yo había conseguido que nos capturasen a los dos otra vez.

—No es culpa mía, por cierto.

—Es totalmente tu culpa, —dijo Yugyeom.

—En realidad no, —dije, frunciendo el ceño hacia el anillo de hadas que se levantaba de la tierra alrededor de mis pies—. De acuerdo, tal vez sólo un poco. Para ser honestos, estoy un poco avergonzado por quedarme atrapado en medio de un círculo mágico de hongos.

—Sí —dijo Yugyeom—. No creo que sea lo único por lo que deberías estar avergonzado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, —dije, ignorando su evidente ira—, la última vez que esto sucedió, Jungkook fue toqueteado por un árbol.

Me miró boquiabierto. Moví mis cejas de arriba a abajo.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo—. Eso me hace sentir mejor.

—Bueno. Debería. Debería hacer que todos se sintieran mejor. 

—¿Qué pasa ahora? 

Me encogí de hombros y miré a través de los árboles de los Bosques Oscuros donde Yugyeom y yo habíamos sido enviados en busca de Ji-Cheol (y por "búsqueda" me refiero a que el Rey y su Mago conspiraron para forzarnos a Yugyeom y a mí a pasar tiempo juntos en el nombre de la unión… esos bastardos disimulados).

—O los hongos nos crecerán en los pies y nos llevarán más profundamente en el bosque, o Hanbyul aparecerá.

—¿Tu ex novio?

Le fruncí el ceño. —¡Él no es mi ex!

—Eso no es lo que dijo Jungkook.

—Jungkook no sabe de qué está hablando. Nunca.

—Eso explica por qué está contigo, entonces.

—Oh, mis dioses —dije con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Eres un insolente!

—No lo soy.

—Insolente, —insistí—. O malintencionado. No sé si puedo distinguir la diferencia.

—A veces —dijo Yugyeom—, pienso en lo que sería si hubieras nacido sin voz.

—Amigo, —dije—. Guau.

—Jimin, —dijo Hanbyul, apareciendo de la nada con su diminuto cuerpo desnudo y su pequeño bigote arreglado—. Qué hermoso verte de nuevo.

—Hanbyul— dije— Realmente tienes que parar con esto. El secuestro no es cortejar.

—Este es tu ex, —dijo Yugyeom—. Él.

—¡Él no es mi ex!

—Soy su ex, —dijo Hanbyul, aleteando hacia Yugyeom.

Yugyeom sonrió maliciosamente. —Esto es maravilloso.

Gruñí. —No se te permite usar esto en mi contra. Nunca.

—Vas a ser tan usado, —dijo Yugyeom.

—¿Puedo mirar? —preguntó Hanbyul.

—Repugnante, —dije—. Cállate. Nunca.

—No puedo creer que fueras a casarte con un hada gay, —dijo Yugyeom.

Hanbyul frunció el ceño. —Hola. Nosotros no lo llamamos _casarse._ Y yo soy un _rey._

Yugyeom puso los ojos en blanco. —Y yo soy el príncipe de Verania.

—Eso suena un poco cutre, —dije—. Lo de los dos.

Me miraron.

—¿El príncipe Yugyeom? —preguntó Hanbyul—. ¿No estabas con el caballero la última vez?

—Lo estaba —dijo Yugyeom—. Y luego _él se_ convirtió en destructor de hogares, estropeó mi boda y me robó al que iba a ser mi marido.

—Eso es muy cierto —dije—. Excepto por las partes donde no lo es. Lo cual es la mayor parte.

—Traté de casarme con él, —le dijo Hanbyul a Yugyeom—. Su unicornio me dio una patada en la cara y luego se escaparon.

—Eso suena correcto, —dijo Yugyeom—. Siento que hayas sido sometido al horror de Jimin de lo Salvaje.

—Aún estoy aquí de pie —dije—. Con mis sentimientos.

Y entonces sucedió lo más inesperado.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste? —preguntó Hanbyul—. Seguramente habría sido más fácil cortarle la cabeza que dejarle robarte a tu hombre.

—Eso parece extremo para algo que realmente no hice, —dije—. Y deja de darle ideas, Hanbyul.

Yugyeom soltó un largo suspiro. —No puedo matarlo, no importa lo mucho que quiera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hanbyul.

—Es un dolor en el culo, —dijo Yugyeom—. Hay días en los que no puedo soportar verlo. Él es demasiado bocazas, obstinado y él hizo que mi novio se enamorara de él simplemente existiendo. La gente adora la tierra por la que camina y levantan su nariz hacia mí, y aunque soy el futuro rey, él lo es querido pero de los barrios bajos.

—Y todavía tiene la cabeza porque... —dijo Hanbyul.

—Porque es mi mago —dijo Yugyeom—. Y vamos a estar juntos por un tiempo muy largo.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Hanbyul—. Creo que me siento atraído por ti.

Yugyeom resopló. —No va a pasar. Voy a permanecer alejado de los hombres en un futuro próximo.

—Tú, —respiré. —Te _gusto._

_—_ Difícilmente, —dijo Yugyeom con cansancio.

—En serio te _gusto._

—Eso no es ni remotamente cierto.

—Vamos a ser los mejores amigos, —le dije asombrado.

Él suspiró. —Sabía que debería haberte cortado la cabeza.

—Hanbyul —pedí—. Baja tu anillo de hadas en este instante. Estoy teniendo tantos sentimientos ahora mismo y necesito proyectarlos sobre el Príncipe.

—Sí, hazlo, —Yugyeom gruñó a Hanbyul—, Voy a darte un puñetazo en tu pequeña cara.

—No lo hará, —dije—. No le dejaré. Baja el maldito anillo.

—Lo siento —dijo Hanbyul a Yugyeom—. Jimin y yo estábamos casi casados. Ese vínculo nunca desaparece.

—No hay ningún vínculo —dije, mientras los anillos bajaban. Yugyeom dio un paso atrás lejos de mí.

—Voy a darte un jodido abrazo extraño —le advertí.

—Te quedas dónde estás, —dijo, levantando las manos.

—No. Acabas de decir que vamos a ser amigos para siempre y que quieres ir a tomar café conmigo y chismear acerca de los niños mientras comemos pasteles.

—¡No he dicho _nada_ de eso!

—¡Estaba implícito!

—¡No había nada implícito!

—Está bien, —le dije mientras retrocedía contra un árbol. Abrí los brazos de par en par mientras me dirigía hacia él—. Escucho todas las cosas que no puedes decir porque estás emocionalmente atrofiado y necesito que saques tu lado más suave a través de las ardientes profundidades de tu dolor de hombre.

Y luego abracé al Gran Príncipe Yugyeom de Verania.

Sus brazos se mantuvieron resueltamente a su lado cuando puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mi nariz cerca de su cuello. —Esto es agradable —dije.

—Esto _no_ es agradable, —gruñó.

—Lo es —dije—. Todavía no lo sabes.

—Esto es abrazarme contra mi voluntad. Esto es asalto.

—Si me abrazas de vuelta, será más rápido. Hueles a rayos de luna y galletas.

—Oh, mis dioses —dijo Yugyeom.

—Eres _mi_ rayo de luna y galletas…

Sus brazos se acercaron a mi alrededor y me apretaron fuertemente. Muy apretado. Hasta el punto que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

—Eres demasiado bueno en esto —susurré.

—Cállate, —dijo—. ¿Quieres hablar de sentimientos ahora? Siento que quiero asesinarte.

—Eso es bueno —dije—. Sácalo todo. Me siento como si quisiera ir a hacerme un corte de pelo como el tuyo y decirle a la gente que somos hermanos de otra madre.

—Siento que ustedes dos deberían besarse, —dijo Hanbyul—. Porque esta mierda está caliente.

—¿Está masturbándose? —susurré a Yugyeom.

—Ni siquiera quiero mirar.

—Él arruina cosas, —dije.

—Y tú también —dijo Yugyeom—. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahora?

No queriendo alterar este delicado equilibrio, sólo aguanté durante tres minutos más.

Cuando salimos de los Bosques Oscuros, Yugyeom tenía la promesa de Hanbyul de reunirse pronto para discutir un nuevo tratado con las Hadas de los Bosques Oscuros y yo tenía un nuevo mejor amigo, aunque el nuevo mejor amigo lo negará vehementemente y dijera que éramos conocidos casuales en el mejor de los casos.

***

ASÍ QUE, JUNGKOOK me preguntó unas cuantas noches más tarde mientras tomábamos una cena tranquila en mi habitación. 

—Tengo que preguntarte algo.

Parecía un poco nervioso.

Tragué el cerdo salado con calma, dejé el tenedor, me limpié la boca con una servilleta y le dije, —No puedo casarme contigo todavía. Creo que deberíamos salir juntos durante un tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —¡No iba a pedirte que te cases conmigo!

Yo sonreí. —Tranquilo, amigo. Aunque estoy casi ofendido por lo mucho que estás perdiendo los papeles.

—¡No estoy perdiendo los papeles!

—Pues, tu rostro está rojo y repentinamente sudoroso y has doblado tu tenedor por la mitad.

—Ya estaba así cuando lo cogí, —dijo, dejando caer el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—Guau, —dije—. Eres un maldito mentiroso.

—Yo no soy un _jo_...

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—… Hijo de fruta mentiroso, —dijo en su lugar. Porque tenía que pensar en los _niños._

—Muy mal, —dije—. Pero me casaré contigo un día. Simplemente no será hoy.

La sonrisa que se formó entonces era tan amplia como nunca la había visto antes. Era como recibir un golpe en la cara con un cachorro hecho de helado y buenos sueños. 

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí, —dije, sonando ligeramente estrangulado.

—Has doblado el tenedor —dijo con presunción.

—¿Qué? No, no lo hice. Estaba así.

—Aja.

—Lo estaba, —dije—. Yo te vi. Tu sonrisa no hizo que mis bolas temblarán.

—Eso es... no sé qué es eso.

—Elegante, —dije—. Con clase, eso es lo que es. Solo piénsalo. Haz hecho que me pasará _esto_ durante _muuuuchos_ años _. —Le miré_ de soslayo, seguro de que era más sexy que un acosador.

Hizo una mueca ligeramente. —Puede que no haya pensado en esto, tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Traté de doblar mi tenedor. —Esta es la peor propuesta de la historia.

—¡No te lo estoy proponiendo!

—Lo sé —dije—. Sólo estoy diciendo que, si lo hicieras, sería la peor propuesta del mundo. Primero me pides que me case contigo y luego me insultas.

—Oh por favor, —se burló—. Cuando te pida que te cases conmigo, vas a estar llorando de alegría porque soy increíble. Y tú todavía tienes que trabajar en tu aprendizaje. Estaba preocupado de que en algún momento pusieras algo en mi bebida y me despertara mañana dolorido y oliendo como tú, pero no recordando cómo sucedió.

—Puede que pasemos demasiado tiempo juntos —dije—. Porque eso sonaba demasiado como algo que yo hubiera dicho.

—Mejor que pasar todo el tiempo con _Yugyeom._

—Hey, —dije—. Déjalo en paz. Él es mi mejor amigo en entrenamiento.

—¿No es _raro?_

—No es raro. —Le di mi tenedor para que él pudiera comer y comenzó a desdoblar el otro.

—Jimin, es un poco raro.

—De acuerdo —admití—. Tal vez un poco. Pero desde que lo dejaste en el altar…

—Por _ti._

 _—…en el altar,_ —dije en voz alta—, ha dado un cambio de corazón. Ha retomado su relación con el Rey, no parece enfermo y enojado cada vez que entro en la habitación, y creo que casi lo convencí el otro día para dejarme buscarle una cita.

—Con _Chanyeol._

—Tiene unas orejas increíbles, —le dije, como si no lo supiera. Porque _debería saberlo. Todo el mundo_ debería.

—No estaría triste si Chanyeol perdiera sus orejas en un accidente, —gruñó Jungkook.

—¡Oh mis dioses!

Parecía un poco sorprendido. —¡Qué!

—Estabas _celoso_. ¡ _Todo_ el tiempo! —Me golpeaban de vez en cuando.

Estas pequeñas epifanías que irrumpían a través de la gigantesca nube que era mi olvido ante los afectos del Caballero Comandante Jeon Jungkook. Pequeños momentos que recordaba acerca de nuestras interacciones antes de que supiera que él quería follarme, estúpido porque debería haberme dado cuenta, pero no lo hacía porque estaba tan convencido de que nunca tendría la oportunidad.

— _No_ estaba celoso.

—¡Lo estabas! —eso creía —Querías _asesinarle._ ¡Le hice una paja delante de ti! Bueno. Más o menos.

—Para ser justos, —dijo Jungkook—, él parecía del tipo que fácilmente podría asesinar.

—Quieres a mis bebés, —dije.

Él suspiró. —Elegí esto, —le dijo a nadie en particular—. Esta fue mi elección.

—De nada. Esta es la peor propuesta de todas.

—¡Jimin!

Asentí. —Lo sé. Tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos aquí. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Ya ni siquiera recuerdo.

Me acerqué y le di un golpecito en la mano. —Ya te acordarás cariño. Tengo fe en ti.

Y LO HIZO, esa noche, cuando estábamos acurrucados alrededor el uno del otro con el sudor y el esperma secos en nuestra piel. En realidad, era realmente desagradable, pero no pude encontrar que me importara una mierda. 

Especialmente desde que las piernas de Jungkook estaban enredadas con las mías y su suave polla descansaba sobre mi muslo. Rayaba la intimidad, aunque empezaba a picar.

Estaba a la deriva perezosamente cuando dijo, —¿Cómo lo hago?

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté, acariciando mi nariz contra su oreja.

—Ser tu piedra angular.

Y eso me despertó al jodido instante. —¿Qué?

—Tu piedra angular, Jimin. ¿Hay algún tipo de ritual? ¿Tenemos que bailar desnudos a la luz de la luna con Eung Soo después de cubrirnos con símbolos arcanos hechos de sangre de yak?

—El sexo te hace estúpido, —dije cariñosamente—. E impresionante, pero sobre todo estúpido.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Jimin. Bueno. No sobre el baile desnudo con Eung Soo.

—Espero que no. Si no, empezaría a cuestionar algunas cosas.

Me pellizcó el costado. —Sé serio.

—Sí.

—¿Así qué?

—Es... —me interrumpí, sin saber cómo explicarlo. Pensé en todas las cosas que Ji-Cheol me había enseñado, que Eung Soo había insinuado. De los vínculos hechos y de la magia nacida de todo ello—. Ya sabes lo que es una piedra angular.

—Un cimiento en la cual construir tu magia.

—Es más que eso. Una piedra angular determina cómo se establecerá el resto de las piedras. Cómo se construirá todo el edificio. Es la pieza más importante y sin ella, habría discordia. Caos. Y la magia no es la misma. Sin la piedra angular en su lugar, crecerá salvajemente. Fuera de control. Exponencialmente hasta que un día, es una cosa desfigurada, sin rima ni razón, que devora lentamente al que la usa.

—Los Oscuros —dijo en voz baja, trazando un dedo a lo largo de mi pecho.

—Sí, —dije—. Son inestables. No duran, no por mucho tiempo. No están destinados a hacerlo. Pero abandonan la idea de piedras angulares porque tener una es admitir una necesidad con la que la mayoría no está cómodo.

—¿Cuál es?

—No eres la razón por la que tengo magia —le dije besándole la frente—. Pero tú serías la razón por la que se define. Y si lo que Ji-Cheol y Eung Soo creen es cierto, si soy más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa ahí fuera, entonces serás la piedra angular más importante que existe.

—Guau, —dijo él—. Santo cielo. Soy _increíble_.

—Y por supuesto eso es lo que se te quedó de todo eso, —le dije—. Pero sí. Lo eres. Aunque yo bajaría el tono de presunción. Ya que piensas que eres galante e inmaculado. No se puede tener la autoestima _demasiada_ alta.

—Escribieron eso en el periódico, —dijo—. Así que sabes que tiene que ser verdad ahora.

—Puf, —dije—. Yo también cambié de opinión. Voy a ocupar el lugar de Yugyeom e ir a una cita con Chanyeol. Al menos sus orejas son... 

Y eso es todo lo que hice porque un segundo estaba acurrucado contra él, y al siguiente estaba de espaldas con él apoyado sobre mí, la luz de las velas parpadeando en su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño hacia mí.

—Hey, cariño, —dije.

—No vas a ir a una cita con Chanyeol, —dijo bruscamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No joder.

—Porque tú eres mío ahora.

—Eso no debería ser tan caliente como es.

—Dilo.

—Oh mis dioses. Seriamente. Estoy medio erecto sólo de pensarlo.

—Jimin.

—Sí, sí. No hay cita con Chanyeol.

—Porque eres el premio que gané, —dijo, sonriendo.

Gemí y lo empujé lejos. —No puedo _creer_ que hayas dicho eso.

—Puedo, —dijo, inclinando la cabeza y besándome en la barbilla—. Parece algo que tú dirías.

—Jodete, —dije.

—Ya la metí allí, —dijo—. Dos veces.

Me quedé boquiabierto. —¿Simplemente... qué? Dulce melaza. Yo no. ¿Acabas de hacer un _juego de palabras sexuales_?

Jungkook frunció el ceño. —No sé si entiendes lo que es un juego de palabras.

—Cásate conmigo, —le pregunté.

—Claro, —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Lo haré.

—¿Qué?

—Qué.

—¡Acabas de decir que te casarás conmigo!

—Lo sé. Me lo has pedido.

—Pero. Yo no. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —No creo que lo sepas realmente.

—Todavía vamos a seguir saliendo primero, —decidí—. Me debes mucho por toda la mierda que me has hecho pasar.

—¿ _Hacerte_ pasar? ¿Qué pasa cuando tú...?

—Esperaste hasta tu boda con otra persona para anunciar tus sentimientos por mí.

—Maldita sea —dijo—. Nunca voy a ganar una discusión por eso.

—Nunca.

Se derrumbó encima de mí, kilómetros y kilómetros de piel desnuda contra la mía. Apenas pude respirar. Era increíble. 

Estuvimos callados por un tiempo, sólo rozándonos con los labios y los dedos.

Luego, dije lo único que pude. Lo único que importaba. 

—No tienes que hacer nada para ser la piedra angular. O, más bien, no tienes que hacer nada más. No necesito amarte por todas las cosas que podrías ser. Ya te amo por todas las cosas que eres. Así que no. No hay ceremonia especial. No hay baile desnudo cubierto de sangre de yak. Eung Soo no necesita aprobarlo y Ji-Cheol no necesita estar de acuerdo.

Mi magia ya te conoce como yo. Te conoce desde hace años. Un día, pronto, sucederá porque eso es lo que eres para mí. Y yo estaba hecho para ti, ¿sabes? Deseé esto incluso antes de que supiera lo que era y estoy feliz de que seas tú. Y voy a pasar el resto de mis días mostrándote por qué.

—Jimin, —dijo. 

Sonó como si estuviera asombrado de mí, y yo sabía que yo estaba asombrado de él, así que lo besé entonces, saboreando la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, sabiendo que esto era todo. 

Mi magia cantaba porque, como las historias de antaño, de ilusión y de fantasía, éste era mi final feliz.

Mi corazón fue golpeado por un relámpago y lo partió.

Así fue.

Este fue mi felices para siempre.

Y ASÍ fue.

**Por tres días.**

_Por supuesto_ , así era como mi vida iba.

Después de todo, todavía había que buscar el cuerno de Heechul, encontrar a la familia de Tiggy, ser capturados por más magos Oscuros, hacer los ensayos, molestar a Eung Soo cuando convertí mis dedos en pollas, terminar mi Grimorio, conocer a mi abuela...

Seguir disfrutando del Comandante Jeon Jungkook mientras estaba follándome en los lugares más inusuales en los que nos atrevimos a quitarnos los pantalones, descubriendo que, sí, me gustaba mucho el beso negro y por último pero no menos importante, descubrir en medio de todo esto que estaba de alguna manera, en el centro de una profecía de miles de años que me nombraba como el único dueño de un destino entrelazado con los dragones de Verania a quienes dirigiría en una batalla contra un mago Oscuro ridículo que probablemente haría un monólogo hasta que mis oídos sangraran.

Sí.

Yo también estaba molesto.

En serio.

Jodida vida.

Porque esto no ha terminado. No por mucho tiempo.

Una cosa es que te digan que eres increíble y otra cosa que te digan que tienes un destino de dragones.

Pero eso... bueno.

Esa es una historia para otro día.

**_******_ **

**_Espero hayan disfrutado el libro._ **

**_T.J. Klune_ **

**_The Lightning-Struck Heart_ **

Nos vemos en el segundo libro: **Un Destino de Dragones**

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro adaptada al KookMin. Sus fines son únicamente de entretenimiento.  
> Si les interesa apoyar al autor compren su saga de Cuentos de Verania por TJ Klune.


End file.
